Green Eyes
by Amy Lupin
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. O que acontece quando Draco Malfoy, futuro administrador da empresa de seu pai, resolve investigar o garoto mais popular da faculdade, Harry Potter? O resultado pode ser surpreendente para ambas as partes. SLASH HD e SR. Epílogo on
1. Principe Slytherin

**Green Eyes**

Universo Alternativo. O que acontece quando Draco Malfoy, futuro administrador da empresa de seu pai, resolve investigar o garoto mais popular da faculdade, Harry Potter? O resultado pode ser surpreendente para ambas as partes. Slash Harry/Draco e Sirius/Remus

Eu peguei os personagens da JK Rowlling emprestados - o que significa que eles continuam pertencendo à ela :-( - e trouxe-os para o nosso universo. Isso mesmo, sem magia!

**Atenção: **Essa fic é **slash**, o que significa que haverá relacionamentos amorosos homossexuais. Por isso, se você não gosta, não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

---------------------

CAPÍTULO UM

Príncipe Slytherin

--------------------

"E é isso aí, pessoal! Fim de jogo, vitória da turma de Sistemas de Informação já no segundo set! E que talento excepcional o novo jogador mostrou! Esse Potter promete..."

Draco Malfoy cuspiu no chão com desprezo enquanto observava o rapaz magricela, com a aparência de quem crescera muito em pouco tempo, sendo abraçado pelo restante do time de seu curso. Todos no time eram mais altos que ele e bagunçavam ainda mais os cabelos negros em completo desalinho do garoto. Ele usava óculos de aro redondo e armação preta que emolduravam belíssimos olhos verdes, como duas esmeraldas.

Aqueles olhos que faziam muitas garotas suspirarem, mas que inspiravam ódio em Draco. Ele não se conformava em como um garoto tão sem atrativos pudesse ser mais popular do que ele, com seus cabelos tão claros que chegavam a ser prateados, repicados, com fios grudando em sua bochecha e pescoço de tão suado que estava, sua pele pálida, seu porte aristocrático e corpo musculoso. Bem, na verdade não tão musculoso, mas na medida certa para fazer as garotas babarem: esguio e atlético. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados, normalmente tão frios, chispavam faíscas enquanto se dirigia para o vestiário com o restante do time (perdedor) de Administração.

Essa era a primeira partida oficial de vôlei que ele jogava em Hogwarts e seu ingresso para o time logo no primeiro ano tinha que ser marcado por uma vitória fenomenal. Mas não, Potter tinha que estragar tudo! Desde seus onze anos Potter sempre frustrava seus planos.

Harry Potter era famoso desde um ano de idade, mas não por méritos próprios. Sua fama era conseqüência do assassinato de seus pai, que lutavam por uma causa nobre e patética. James e Lily Potter eram famosos repórteres televisivos e tinham descoberto coisas muito sujas de um temido mafioso. Tom Riddle planejara matar pessoalmente toda a família para evitar o escândalo com seu respeitável nome e como forma de demonstrar seu poder. Porém de alguma forma seu plano dera errado e ele foi emboscado antes de terminar seu intento. Fora traído por um de seus homens, Severus Snape, que por ironia do destino lecionava matemática na faculdade de Hogwarts. Era um dos professores do menino sobrevivente, ex-espião e informante da polícia que abandonara sua função assim que Riddle fora capturado e conquistara sua liberdade.

Riddle estava morto e Harry Potter escapara com uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio tatuada com faca na testa. Mais um detalhe ridículo para a coleção. Draco não conseguia entender como uma marca horrível dessa podia fascinar tantas pessoas.

Ora, Draco Malfoy também era famoso. Bem, talvez não ele em especial, mas o nome de sua família era respeitado. Seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, era um grande empresário e ex-seguidor de Riddle, mas esse detalhe fora abafado e brevemente esquecido por um preço muito elevado em doações ao Governo - que Lucius preferia referir-se como um ótimo investimento.

Assim que Draco, com seus onze anos de idade, ficara sabendo que Harry Potter estudaria na mesma escola que ele, o garoto tentou uma aproximação amigável, uma aliança vantajosa para ambas as partes. Eles teriam um futuro glorioso como aliados, mas o idiota do Potter desprezara sua mão estendida. Preferira o anonimato, o fracasso ao lado de dois Zé-ninguém: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Para todo o mundo, o garoto era nobre e humilde. Para Draco ele era um tolo: tímido, modesto e metido a justiceiro. Três qualidades que resumiam todo o asco que Potter inspirava nele.

A fama tende a ser algo passageiro, mas sempre existe uma exceção. E quem seria a exceção senão Potter? Quanto mais o garoto fugia da fama, mais admirado ele se tornava e, conseqüentemente, mais odiado por Draco.

Assim passaram-se os anos de rivalidade e aversão mútua. Quando pensava que se veria finalmente livre do garoto detestável, ele o perseguira ingressando na mesma faculdade que ele, roubando a popularidade que pertencia-lhe por direito. Weasley e Granger o seguiram feito cãezinhos amestrados. Como bolsistas, é claro, pois além de não terem status social, não tinham posses, absolutamente. Era uma afronta ter que conviver com esse tipo de pessoa em uma faculdade tão respeitada, mas não havia outra opção.

Potter, Weasley e Granger, o trio inseparável. Os três tinham conseguido ficar juntos mesmo na faculdade, apesar de que os dois primeiros cursavam Sistemas de Informação enquanto a Granger optara por Comercio Exterior. Mesmo assim ambos os cursos eram no mesmo prédio e eles até tinham algumas aulas em comum nos primeiros anos.

Por tudo isso, o único modo de descontar toda a revolta que sentia era pisando no calo do menino-que-sobreviveu. No caminho para o vestiário ele avistou uma cena inédita: Granger e Weasley se beijando. Potter estava perto o bastante para ouvir se ele falasse alto, e foi o que ele fez.

- Ught! Que nojo! - escarneceu com sua voz arrastada. - Por que vocês não procuram um lugar reservado para se agarrarem, heim? Ninguém aqui é obrigado a assistir uma coisa tão nojenta.

Os dois tinham se separado assustados, mas suas expressões tornaram-se desgostosas assim que perceberam de quem se tratava. O garoto alto de olhos azuis, sardas e cabelos vermelhos fechou os punhos e retrucou:

- Então por que você parou pra assistir?

- Deixa pra lá, Ron - a garota de olhos castanhos e cabelos volumosos tentou acalmá-lo, porém seus olhos também faiscavam. - Ele só está com raiva porque perdeu o jogo.

- Me diga então, Weasley, como foi assistir Potter jogar na vaga que você estava cobiçando? - o ruivo empalideceu e Draco estendeu seu sorriso enviesado. - Pensa que eu não sei que você se inscreveu para entrar no time, mas nem chegou a fazer o teste porque o Popular Potter fez os olhos dos juizes brilharem?

Granger também empalideceu e olhou para o ruivo com incredulidade.

- Oh, não me diga que você não tinha contado para sua namoradinha, Weasel? Bem, é claro que Potter também não sabe, ou então teria renunciado à vaga por caridade, não é mesmo?

- Ora, seu... - Weasley fez menção de se jogar em cima de Draco com os punhos fechados, mas Granger segurou-o, ajudada por mais dois braços masculinos muito decididos.

- Suma daqui, Malfoy - sentenciou Potter enquanto segurava o amigo com firmeza. - Vá chorar sua derrota com seus amiguinhos desprovidos de cérebro.

- E você vai comemorar sua vitória como, Potter? Na toca que os Weasley chamam de casa, comento pão com manteiga e tomando água fresquinha da torneira enquanto vocês se sentam no chão e jogam xadrez?

- Seu bastardo desgraçado... - Weasley tentou desvencilhar-se, mas estava muito bem seguro.

- Não? Oh, quem sabe então você vai levar todos para sua casa pra assistir televisão? Você sabe o que é uma televisão, Weasel? Porque pela quantidade de irmãos que você tem...

- Cale essa boca, Malfoy - rosnou Potter com os dentes cerrados, apertando o braço do ruivo com mais força que o necessário.

- Será que vai caber todo mundo na sua casa, Potter? Melhor encher a despensa antes de levá-los. Do jeito que são pobres, devem estar esfomeados e, a julgar pelo formato de barril da mãe dele...

Porém Draco foi interrompido de continuar por um punho certeiro em sua boca. Mal teve tempo de perceber o gosto de sangue quando foi atirado no chão. Potter caiu em cima dele socando e xingando enquanto um dos gêmeos ruivos irmãos de Ronald ajudava Granger a segurá-lo e o outro tentava separar Potter e Malfoy, mas parecia não saber qual braço pertencia a quem, tão embolados eles estavam.

- Seu desgraçado filho da...

- Mas o que é isso? - Madame Hooch, a juíza e treinadora, apareceu escandalizada e os dois finalmente perceberam onde estavam.

Potter levantou-se, ajeitou a camisa regata vermelha e dourada que usava e limpou o sangue que escorria do nariz com as costas da mão.

- Vamos embora daqui - falou lançando um último olhar raivoso a Draco antes de virar-se e seguir para a saída sem nem ao menos passar no vestiário para trocar de roupa. - É verdade aquilo que ele disse sobre entrar para o time, Ron?

Draco observou o ruivo ficar com as orelhas vermelhas e torcer as mãos antes de responder:

- Bem, eu me inscrevi sim, mas não ia dar certo mesmo...

Eles passaram pela porta e saíram de seu campo de visão. Draco quis levantar-se com a mesma facilidade e despeito do outro, entretanto descobriu que não conseguia.

- Draco! O que fizeram com você, meninão? - esganiçou-se uma garota de cabelos compridos, usando calças jeans apertadas e blusa muito justa deixando boa parte da barriga de fora, examinando cada pedacinho do loiro.

- Cala essa boca, Pansy - rosnou o garoto dispensando a ajuda para se levantar. - Não me chame de... disso!

- Ah menin...

- Calada! - ele tinha um corte na sobrancelha e seus dentes estavam vermelhos do sangue que emanava de um corte profundo em seu lábio inferior. - Ow, isso vai inchar pra caramba! Eu devo estar horrível, me esconda!

Ele colocou-a em sua frente, mas ela era muito mais baixa que ele e de nada adiantou. Ele correu até o vestiário deixando-a resmungando coisas como "Pobrezinho do meu meninão!".

--------------------

Draco chegou em casa escondendo seu rosto da mãe quando passou por ela, sem responder a seu cumprimento. Já em seu quarto, jogou as chaves da BMW em cima da cômoda e a mochila ficou no chão a meio caminho para o banheiro.

- Quem é você, seu monstro? - ele questionou a imagem refletida no espelho. Seu lábio estava inchado e o olho esquerdo começava a ficar roxo. - Potter, você ainda me paga por essa. Como vou pra balada hoje nesse estado de calamidade?

Depois de um belo de um banho, não tinha mais como fugir. Apresentou-se para sua mãe, que ficou em estado de choque, e pediu que ela o ajudasse com os curativos. Teve que aturar as babaquices super-protetoras dela, mas pelo menos até segunda-feira estaria mais apresentável. Graças aos céus seu pai estava viajando e só voltaria na segunda, mas então de algum modo ele ficaria sabendo e Draco estaria ferrado.

- Que ótimo, vou ter que passar o fim de semana em casa! - ele socou o travesseiro. - Maldito Potter!

Estava estirado em sua cama nove horas da noite de sábado! Pansy já tinha ligado três vezes, mas ele não atendeu. Desligou o celular e avisou Winky que não estava em casa, que tinha morrido de desgosto, sei lá, qualquer coisa! Garotinha pegajosa, essa Pansy. Nem sabia por que ainda não tinha mandado ela pastar. Ou melhor, sabia: negócios. O pai dela era um importante aliado da empresa de seu pai. Além disso, ela até que era ajeitadinha... de boca fechada.

Draco nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso... Na verdade ele nunca tinha parado, muito menos pra pensar. Ele estava sempre se ocupando em farrear com sua velha turma, que acabara entrando para o mesmo curso que ele na faculdade. Engraçado... parecia que ele já conhecia essa história...

Bem, de qualquer forma, ele nunca tinha parado pra pensar no fato de que estava cercado de idiotas estúpidos por todos os lados. Ilhado no meio de um mar de descerebrados. A quanto tempo ele não tinha uma conversa decente com alguém? Desde que Blaise Zabini saíra do país. Ele era o único com quem tinha conversas interessantes e inteligentes, que condiziam com sua posição como herdeiro de Lucius Malfoy. Nott até que era razoável. Parkinson? Bullstrode? Crabbe e Goyle? Pffff...

Levantou-se da cama e sentou-se de frente para o computador, ligando-o. Alguém tinha trocado sua cadeira giratória com rodinhas por uma simples de quatro pernas. Esse alguém pagaria muito caro por isso, mas ele não estava a fim de sair do quarto agora e ouvir mais lamentações de sua mãe.

Enquanto o computador ligava, ele escolheu um de seus cds de música clássica. No carro ele deixava somente cds de batida, pra impressionar, é claro. Mas em seu quarto ele podia curtir o que bem entendesse e agora ele queria Mozart. Como sentia falta de Blaise para falar sobre música de verdade... Escolheu um quarteto para três cordas e piano e deixou a música fluir pelo aposento.

Resolveu que iria achar alguma companhia interessante, mesmo que só para bater um papo. Ele costumava passar madrugadas em claro na frente do computador, teclando com o pessoal da faculdade ou visitando sites impróprios para menores, mas nunca fora forçado a fazer isso num sábado às nove horas da noite.

Entrou no chat do site da faculdade e já ia colocar seu nome de usuário e senha quando pensou melhor. Se ele queria encontrar pessoas novas, mais interessantes, ele não devia ser reconhecido ou algum imbecil já engataria um papo maçante com ele e acabaria toda a graça. Tudo bem que as chances de alguém estar on-line nesse horário absurdo fossem mínimas, todos deviam estar dançando ou fazendo bagunça na rua, enfim... Mas era melhor não arriscar. Resolveu fazer uma conta nova, assumir uma nova identidade. Mas que nome colocar? Lembrou-se de uma lenda antiga, de um dos muitos livros que devorara na biblioteca de seu pai e resolveu-se: Príncipe Slytherin. Começou a dar uma pesquisada nos nomes das pessoas on-line. Cada nome mais idiota que o outro... Nenhum deles lhe chamou a atenção ou sugeriu algum grau de intelectualidade superior ao pré-primário até que seus olhos bateram em um conhecido.

Anjo. O site da faculdade tinha algumas páginas especiais para os estagiários. A que mais prendia sua atenção era a de Novidades Tecnológicas. Nenhum dos integrantes do site se identificava, todos usavam apelidos para assinar suas matérias. Anjo era quem escrevia sua página favorita. Draco não tinha muito que fazer na empresa de seu pai. Tinha um escritório só para ele, relatórios para analisar e uma secretária - velha demais para que ele tirasse proveito de sua autoridade, mas que era uma boa ouvinte quando ele estava entediado. Porém uma exigência que seu pai fazia era que ele se mantivesse atualizado nas tendências tecnológicas e soubesse participar com desenvoltura das reuniões em que sua presença era solicitada.

Ele encantara-se com a destreza e objetividade da escritora. Achava a leitura agradável e a abordagem muito bem feita, até com uma certa descontração na medida certa. As publicações dela caracterizavam-se pela interatividade do escritor com os leitores, a maneira jovial de informar e ao mesmo tempo entreter. Mas uma estagiária? Na verdade nunca tivera problemas com mulheres mais velhas, desde que a margem fosse aceitável, obviamente.

Bem, de qualquer jeito, se queria chamar a atenção da garota, tinha que começar escolhendo uma boa cor de letra. Azul era uma ótima cor. Talvez não tão original, nem o azul acinzentado magnífico de seus olhos, mas... Iniciou a conversa:

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Olá Anjo

Tudo bem, isso foi terrível, mas qual outra maneira de começar uma conversa que não por um "olá"? Segundos de hesitação até ele finalmente ler o tão esperado ":Anjo: está digitando uma mensagem", que durou só algumas frações de segundo até a resposta aparecer em verde:

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oi

Ele conhecia esse tipo de "Oi". Era aquele que lia-se "Oi?" e que tinha a pergunta "Te conheço?" implícita.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sou fã de seu trabalho no site da faculdade. Não perco uma matéria, e garanto que sou um dos primeiros a ler.

Pensou em escrever que sabia até o horário exato que ela atualizava, mas aí seria apelar demais. E Malfoys definitivamente não apelam. Ele estava apenas... reconhecendo o talento da garota.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, valeu! Você é novo por aqui? Eu tenho a impressão de nunca ter te visto no chat...

Draco já estava quase dizendo que não, que ele estava no primeiro ano de Administração e que freqüentava a sala de bate-papo com outro nome, mas apagou o que tinha escrito. E se ela fosse uma vesga, quatro-olhos, banguela e espinhenta? Bem, sua identidade tinha que ser preservada. Seria melhor investigá-la primeiro antes de se identificar. Ele podia até imaginar os suspiros sonhadores da garota se soubesse quem a estava elogiando, mas tinha que privá-la disso por enquanto até ter certeza que não se arrependeria.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sim, na verdade eu já me formei há dois anos em Administração. Eu não costumo comentar suas matérias no site, mas tenho acompanhado e acho muito interessante, além de útil para a minha empresa.

Esse "minha empresa" fora proposital, para dar mais impacto. Afinal não era uma mentira muito cabeluda, já que a empresa era de seu pai e ele era o único herdeiro. Mas quanto a já ter se formado... mentirinha à toa, ela nem ligaria quando soubesse de quem se tratava.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Puxa vida, bom saber que meu trabalho presta pra alguma coisa! Em que ramo você trabalha?

Que modesta! Bem, ele não gostava de modéstia, achava uma coisa falsa, mas nesse caso até que ele estava achando agradável. Ela demorava um pouquinho para responder, o que provavelmente indicava que estava conversando com mais pessoas além dele. Draco resolveu fazer charme e demorar um pouquinho também para responder.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Tecnologia da informação. Nós desenvolvemos sistemas corporativos.

Aprendera com seu pai essa história de se referir à empresa como "nós". Ele até estufou o peito inconscientemente enquanto digitava.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ora, bom saber! Não pedirei detalhes sobre sua vida, porque seria injusto já que eu tenho que preservar minha identidade. Sabe, coisa dos estagiários. Idiotice, na minha opinião, mas...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sei guardar segredo!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Não, sinto muito. Sabia que nossa conversa pode estar sendo vigiada?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Caramba, que carrascos!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Pois é... mas não posso arriscar perder o estágio.

- Mas você poderia deixar escapar alguma coisa sem querer, não é mesmo? - resmungou Draco com um sorrisinho enviesado. - Vamos, me dê algumas pistas e deixe o resto por minha conta.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Quantos anos você tem? Será que pode me responder isso?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Acredito que sim. De qualquer modo, tenho 18.

Uau! Seus dedos comichavam para escrever que ele também tinha 18 e que era uma idade perfeita e...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Então você deve estar no primeiro ou segundo ano?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Primeiro ano, na verdade.

O prédio de Jornalismo não era o mesmo que o de Administração, mas isso excluía muitas possibilidades. Afinal não devia haver muitas garotas do primeiro ano de Jornalismo. Tudo bem que ela não dissera que curso fazia, mas isso era fácil de se deduzir. Se estava estagiando na parte de pesquisas, obviamente era uma aspirante a jornalista ou repórter ou o que seja.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Wow! E já está fazendo estágio? Isso é que é gostar de sofrer!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Eu gosto do que faço.

Não podia impedir sua mente de personificar a dona daquelas palavras. Seria uma garota de cabelos escuros e olhos claros, com um estilo intelectual acentuado por delicados óculos, que passavam quase desapercebidos. Não era bem o tipo de garota que ele costumava sair, mas parecia... agradável? Talvez ele tivesse apanhado muito na cabeça, ou talvez fosse a música que o estivesse entorpecendo. Bem, desde que ela tivesse uma barriga firme e coxas grossas...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: E faz muito bem, querida.

Draco empinou-se nas pernas traseiras da cadeira e sorriu de lado, estalando a língua. Podia até imaginar a reação dela quanto ao "querida". Esses momentos de hesitação deviam indicar que ela corara, ou estava dando pulos de alegria.

**.:Anjo:. diz**:. Valeu pelo elogio, mas, cara, eu sou homem!

Draco arregalou os olhos e engasgou, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão junto com a cadeira.

--------------------

**N.A.** O título da fic eu tirei de uma música do Coldplay de mesmo nome, que vai ter uma participação importante mais para frente na história. Pra quem gosta de Coldplay, fica aí a dica.

Essa fic é uma tentativa de comédia. Se eu consegui? Isso vocês me dirão. Eu pretendo mostrar como Harry e Draco teriam se apaixonado e não pretendo fazê-la curta - porque sinceramente não acredito que seja nada fácil isso acontecer, portanto, terá muito conflito de emoções antes que finalmente aconteça. Paciência comigo, por favor, porque eu nunca escrevi slash. A idéia surgiu - mesmo que remotamente - do filme "A Nova Cinderela" e eu simplesmente não pude deixar passar.

Por que eu escolhi vôlei? Porque sou do contra, porque todo mundo escolhe basquete e eu quis ser diferente e porque eu gosto do esporte também. Vocês já devem ter reparado que não tem espaço físico nem temporal definido. Foi proposital. Imaginem o lugar que quiserem, eu só estou com preguiça de planejar isso, além de não ser realmente importante para o desenrolar da história.

Que mais posso dizer? Adoro fazer notas no final dos capítulos! Paciência, please! E... ah! Eu adoraria receber REVIEWS!

Próxima atualização? Estou programando para o próximo sábado, mas depende de vocês! Continua?


	2. Anjo

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Anjo

--------------------

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Valeu pelo elogio, mas, cara, eu sou homem!

Draco arregalou os olhos e engasgou, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão junto com a cadeira. Como assim, homem? Que tipo de homem tinha o apelido de anjo? Que mancada! Mas é claro que a mancada era do outro, por se dar um apelido tão... delicado, fofinho, bonitinho, gay! Como ele poderia adivinhar?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hey, você ainda está aí?

É claro que ele estava lá, olhando para a tela do computador feito um bobo, estatelado no chão. Agora sim, ele não iria se identificar nunca! Graças aos céus ele não tinha se identificado antes, ou estaria perdido. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e começou a levantar.

- Que ótimo, agora além de um lábio inchado e um olho roxo, agora eu tenho um traseiro dolorido também.

Ergueu a cadeira novamente e sentou-se encarando mais palavras:

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Te decepcionei, não foi?

Draco deu uma risadinha cínica e já ia escrever palavrões quando se lembrou de Blaise Zabini. Ele admitira havia poucos minutos que sentia falta do amigo, de alguém para conversar, não era isso que ele estivera procurando? Então que diferença fazia se era homem ou mulher? O cara demonstrara ser amigável, além de fazer matérias ótimas para o site. Seu nível intelectual condizia com o dele, então não custaria nada tentar fazer amizade com o garoto, com a vantagem de poder abandonar tudo quando bem entendesse e ele nunca saberia quem era o tal Príncipe Slytherin. Estralou os dedos e começou a digitar:

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Eu sobrevivo, não se preocupe. Foi mal.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sem problemas.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Alguém já te disse que seu apelido é um tanto quanto feminino?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, você não é o primeiro que confunde. Mas eu gosto do apelido, tem um certo valor emocional pra mim. Então eu prefiro levar as cantadas numa boa. Até me divirto com elas!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Hey, eu não estava te cantando!

Pensou melhor antes de continuar:

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ok, talvez eu estivesse mesmo, mas não retiro os elogios, eu realmente acho que você leva jeito pra jornalismo.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ufa! Acho que você é o primeiro que não me xinga!

Ah, se ele soubesse que quase fora mais um dos que soltam o verbo... Se Draco não estivesse tão desesperado por uma conversa realmente interessante...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Bom, tudo tem uma primeira vez. Mas então quer dizer que você estava rindo às minhas custas, não é?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hum... talvez um pouquinho, sim...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ok, eu vou ignorar isso. Mas me diz onde você consegue tanta informação sobre essas novidades...

------------------------

Eram oito horas da manhã de domingo. Sirius estava sentado em frente à televisão, com as pernas esticadas no sofá, segurando uma xícara fumegante de café enquanto encarava a tela sem realmente vê-la. Acomodado a seus pés, estava um enorme cão preto e peludo recebendo os carinhos que Sirius fazia com os pés. Estava pensando em todos os acontecimentos recentes. Fazia só cinco meses que ele tinha conseguido finalmente trazer Harry para morar com ele. Fazia cinco meses que Harry tinha completado dezoito anos e finalmente se vira livre dos Dursley.

Desde que Lily e James Potter tinham sido assassinados, Harry tivera que viver com seus tios. O pior tipo de gente que existia. Maltratavam Harry pelo simples fato de ele ser famoso e seu filho Duda um mero desconhecido. Inveja, ciúmes. O garoto vivera cercado desses sentimentos e mesmo assim se tornara um homem incrível. Era impossível conhecer Harry e não amá-lo, Sirius não conseguia entender como os Dursley conseguiam maltratá-lo. Mas Harry agüentou tudo pelo que passou sem nem ao menos reclamar, desde um ano de idade. Dezessete anos de uma convivência insuportável para qualquer garoto. Harry nunca deixaria de ser um herói para quem conhecesse realmente sua história.

Até o fim dos doze anos de Harry, Sirius Black estivera preso injustamente, acusado de ser um dos homens de Riddle e participante do assassinato dos Potter. Quando finalmente conseguira provar sua inocência e mandar o verdadeiro criminoso, Peter Pettigrew, para a cadeia em seu lugar, ele tivera que enfrentar a desconfiança de seu afilhado. Harry, mesmo aos treze anos, era determinado e furioso. Já tinha passado por muito sofrimento e não estava disposto a sofrer ainda mais deixando-o entrar em sua vida. Mas aos poucos, com muito cuidado e ajuda de seu amigo de infância Remus Lupin, Sirius conseguiu penetrar as barreiras de Harry e convencê-lo de sua inocência.

Convidou-o para morar com ele aos quatorze anos e Harry aceitara. Desde então Sirius vinha enfrentando audiência após audiência pela guarda do afilhado, mas seu passado como presidiário - mesmo que já tivesse sido inocentado - e o passado criminoso de sua família, depunham contra ele. Além disso ele nunca conseguira provar que Harry era maltratado na casa dos Dursley.

Antes de realmente conhecer Harry, no tempo em que passara na prisão, Sirius sentia compaixão pelo garoto, lamentava-se por ele ter se tornado órfão, por estar sozinho no mundo, por ser obrigado a viver com aquela gente. Depois de conhecê-lo, Sirius passou a respeitá-lo e admirá-lo. Ele enxergava no menino o caráter de seu melhor amigo James Potter melhorado pela combinação com a personalidade marcante da doce Lily Evans.

A última e pior audiência que enfrentara fora ao final dos dezesseis anos de Harry e, depois de outra recusa, eles decidiram desistir e aguardar até que Harry completasse dezoito anos e pudesse sair da guarda dos Dursley. Sirius comprou uma casa modesta, do jeitinho que Harry contara pra ele que gostaria, deixou que o garoto escolhesse tudo a seu gosto, desde os móveis até a cor das paredes. Instalou-se nele e aguardou o tão esperado aniversário. Fez uma festa de aniversário e boas-vindas com a verdadeira família de Harry: seus amigos de infância da escola e todos os Weasley, além de Remus Lupin, é claro, que tornara-se professor de Harry na faculdade. O presente de Harry foi um Gol quatro portas prateado, último lançamento.

Faziam só cinco meses, mas parecia uma eternidade. Harry fazia-o pensar que eles sempre viveram juntos, como uma família. A estante em que a televisão ficava, bem à frente do sofá, estava repleta de fotografias de Harry. Harry com Sirius, com Ron e Mione, com os Weasley, com Lupin, com Snuffles, Harry bebê com seus pais e Harry sozinho.

Um som baixinho de piano fez Sirius despertar de seus devaneios. O cão preto ergueu a cabeça e resmungou encarando-o com seus olhos claros acinzentados tão parecidos com os de seu dono. Sirius terminou o café em um único gole e pousou a xícara no encosto do sofá. Esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos para despertar e sentiu a barba por fazer. Escorregou a mão pelos cabelos negros sedosos que atingiam pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros. Harry já devia ter acordado. Sirius sorriu e meneou a cabeça, Harry estava tendo problemas em se acostumar a acordar tarde nos finais de semana. Os Dursley o obrigavam a madrugar todos os dias para preparar o café antes que eles se levantassem.

- Vamos, Snuffles - chamou Sirius apanhando a xícara novamente e levantando-se. Aproveitou o movimento para espreguiçar-se.

O cão soltou um latido rouco, saltou do sofá, espreguiçou-se exatamente como seu dono fizera e seguiu-o abanando o rabo tufoso até a cozinha onde Sirius depositou a xícara na pia. Mais tarde daria um jeito na bagunça, afinal era domingo! Pegou outra xícara no armário e colocou um pouco de café, em seguida encaminhou-se para o corredor. A primeira porta à direita era o banheiro das visitas. Mais adiante no corredor, havia duas portas, uma de frente para a outra: a da esquerda era do quarto de visitas, geralmente ocupado por Remus - quando este fazia visitas até tarde e Sirius recusava-se a deixá-lo ir para casa; já a da direita era do estúdio, um cômodo quase tão amplo quanto a sala, com um belíssimo piano de calda preto, uma estante repleta de livros e alguns pufes espalhados. No final do corredor, havia outras duas portas: a da esquerda era do quarto de Sirius, onde entreviam-se cobertas em completa revolta na cama e algumas roupas espalhadas; a da direita era do quarto de Harry.

Snuffles parou em frente à porta fechada, de onde vinha a música e esperou pacientemente que Sirius o alcançasse. Sirius deu dois toquinhos rápidos na porta e aguardou:

- Entre! - veio uma voz abafada.

Sirius obedeceu. A música tornou-se mais alta. Era um concerto para piano de Mozart. A disposição do quarto era exatamente como o de Sirius, porém invertido, como se olhássemos seu reflexo através de um espelho. A diferença era que o quarto de Harry tinha a cama arrumada, não haviam roupas visíveis e bem ao lado da porta havia uma mesinha com o computador, onde o garoto estava sentado.

- Bom dia! - saudou Harry com um simpático sorriso no rosto. "Como alguém consegue acordar cedo de tão bom humor?" pensava Sirius.

Snuffles tinha entrado no quarto assim que a porta se abriu e pulado no colo de Harry, quase derrubando-o.

- Hey, Snuffles. Bom dia pra você também!

- Dia! - cumprimentou Sirius calorosamente, encostando-se no batente da porta e oferecendo a xícara para ele. - Trouxe café pra você.

Todo o seu melancolismo de poucos minutos atrás se dissiparam, dando lugar a um jeitinho malandro e descolado.

- Obrigado - Harry segurou a xícara com uma mão enquanto coçava a orelha de Snuffles com a outra. - Pode entrar, Sirius. Sinta-se em casa.

Ele tomou um gole do café e piscou para Sirius, que deu um sorriso de lado muito charmoso e entrou puxando uma cadeira próxima, virando-a ao contrário e sentando-se apoiando os braços no encosto.

- Você já acorda nesse computador, Harry!

Harry girou na cadeira para encará-lo de frente e fez um biquinho gracioso, pousando a xícara ao lado do mouse. Snuffles desceu de seu colo e foi se deitar na imensa cama de casal.

- Achei que você estivesse dormindo ainda. A música está muito alta?

- Não! Essa música é linda e eu já estava acordado faz algum tempinho.

- Tenho uma matéria pra terminar ainda hoje. Queria ficar livre logo pra aproveitar melhor o domingo. Era pra eu ter terminado ontem, mas acabei me distraindo com o pessoal do chat.

- Você está levando a sério mesmo esse negócio de estágio, não é mesmo?

- Estou. Descobri que gosto disso, sabe, e até estou sendo reconhecido. Você tem que ver os comentários que tenho recebido do pessoal! Eles dizem que eu tenho jeito pra escrever.

- Eu tenho certeza que tem. Está em seu sangue, assim como o vôlei. Seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso de você. Mas você não fica chateado por não poder se identificar?

- Na verdade não. É até melhor que eles não saibam que sou eu quem escreve. As pessoas costumam esperar muito de mim e às vezes eu me sinto muito pressionado. Todos esperam que eu seja perfeito em tudo o que faço, porque meus pais foram perfeitos. Desse jeito, eu me sinto mais livre pra ser eu mesmo, sem cobranças, sem medo de errar...

- Mas mesmo assim, você só tem acertado.

Harry deu um sorriso encabulado e disfarçou tomando mais um gole de café.

- Nisso você é diferente do James. Prongs teria adorado obter todos os créditos publicamente - Sirius deu um suspiro antes de continuar. - Mas eu acho que você devia deixar isso pra depois. Por que você não vai fazer uma caminhada, dar uma volta de bicicleta? Chame o Ron e a Mione pra darem uma volta, sei lá, mas saia um pouco da frente desse computador, Harry. De quem você está tentando se esconder?

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou as próprias mãos. Pensou em protestar, mas de repente aquelas palavras pareceram as mais sensatas possíveis.

- Eu não sei, Sirius.

- Mas eu sei. Você está se escondendo do Ron e da Mione, não é? Está se sentindo um intruso, uma pedra no sapato, estou enganado?

- Não. Acho que é exatamente isso. Eu torci tanto pra que eles se acertassem e quando isso finalmente acontece eu me sinto excluído. Sou tão egoísta, Sirius!

Sirius deu um sorriso compreensivo e ergueu o rosto do afilhado para encarar diretamente aquelas belas esmeraldas.

- Não, você não é egoísta. Só precisa se acostumar com isso, Harry. Eu sei exatamente como se sente, porque passei pelo mesmo problema. Achei que tinha perdido meu melhor amigo quando James finalmente conseguiu namorar Lily. Eu a culpava por isso, achava que ela tinha roubado ele de nós e que nossa amizade nunca mais seria a mesma. Mas, sabe, em vez de perder um amigo, eu acabei ganhando uma amiga. Eu tive que aprender a dividir o James com ela, mas acabei me conformando com isso. Ele estava tão feliz que era impossível não aceitar o namoro deles.

- É, mas você tinha o Remus e o Peter.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Sirius à menção do nome de Pettigrew, porém ele logo expulsou-a com um sorriso nostálgico.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu tinha o Remus pra me dizer tudo isso que eu vou te dizer agora: você precisa aprender a conviver com essa nova situação. Eles são seus amigos, não importa o que aconteça. Eles não gostariam que você se afastasse deles. Claro que eles precisam de mais privacidade, você tem que chegar perto deles fazendo bastante barulho pra não dar alguns flagrantes desagradáveis - Harry riu da brincadeira. - Acredite, essas coisas acontecem. Quem sabe você não deveria arrumar uma namorada também? Então vocês poderiam fazer programas juntos sem que você ficasse sobrando. Comigo essa tática não funcionou, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar com a mesma garota por muitos dias. Acho que o meu record foi uma semana - Harry sorriu novamente enquanto Sirius coçava o queixo. - Mas enfim, talvez funcione com você.

Foi a vez de Harry suspirar.

- Não sei, Sirius. Desde que Ginny começou a namorar o Colin eu acho que perdi as esperanças de encontrar uma garota legal como ela.

Sirius torceu o lábio superior numa típica expressão de desdém.

- Talvez eu não tenha moral pra dizer isso, mas você vai encontrar alguém. Basta você levantar o traseiro dessa cadeira e viver a sua vida! Você é tão jovem, Harry, tem que aproveitar, sair, se divertir. Depois que ficar velho que nem eu não tem mais jeito.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É, Padfoot, você não tem moral pra dizer isso mesmo. Você não está velho coisa nenhuma, mas parece um quando diz essas coisas. Quando foi a última vez que você saiu pra se divertir, heim?

Sirius fez uma careta como um adolescente fugindo do sermão do pai.

- Xi, lá vem você...

- Quando, Sirius?

- Ok, eu não saio com ninguém desde que fui preso, está feliz agora, mamãe?

- Não, estou desapontado. Você quer que eu me sinta um estorvo na sua vida também? Desde que você colocou na sua cabeça que queria me trazer pra morar com você, parece que esqueceu de viver! Eu estou aqui, não estou? Mas se achar que você está se atrasando por minha causa eu posso muito bem ir embora...

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira - falou Sirius estranhamente sério. - Eu não saio porque não tenho vontade. Meu tempo de farra já se foi. James se foi.

- Ainda tem o Remus.

- Remus nunca foi de sair - disse ele com uma careta. - Ele só pensa em trabalhar e trabalhar... eu e James sempre tivemos que arrastá-los para as baladas e no fim ainda tínhamos que aturá-lo emburrado a noite toda.

- Então talvez você precise arrastá-lo para as baladas de novo! Nem dá pra acreditar que um dia vocês já foram os Marotos, o terror dos professores e zeladores!

Sirius bufou tentado fingir que aquelas palavras não o atingiam, mas na verdade ele estava envergonhado por serem tão verdadeiras.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte então - sugeriu Harry. - Se você me prometer que vai se divertir mais, eu prometo que vou fazer o mesmo. Vou dar um pouco de descanso para o computador e procurar me distrair mais, fazer novos amigos, até mesmo procurar uma namorada. Então, o que me diz?

A música tinha acabado de tocar e o silêncio pesou enquanto Sirius abria e fechava a boca várias vezes.

- Harry, é mais complicado do que você imagina...

Porém Sirius foi impedido de continuar pelo som da campainha. Snuffles latiu e saiu em disparada até a porta. Sirius suspirou aliviado.

- Eu... vou atender à porta.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente: "Essa conversa ainda não acabou, mocinho!". A campainha soou novamente com quê de desespero e Sirius apressou-se a sair do quarto com a testa franzida. Snuffles latia e abanava o rabo para a porta fechada, o que só podia indicar que a visita era conhecida e muito querida. Sirius destrancou a porta e escancarou-a, no segundo seguinte alguém - que estivera apoiando-se na porta - desabava em seus braços.

- Remus! - Sirius segurou com firmeza o homem de cabelos lisos dourados que atingiam seus ombros, ajudando-o a recuperar o equilíbrio. - Remus o que houve?

Em vez de responder, o homem levou a mão à garganta e tentou sugar o ar com dificuldade, fazendo chiados. Sirius desesperou-se. Harry saiu correndo ao ouvir o berro do padrinho e estacou a seu lado.

- Harry, rápido, pegue a bombinha na terceira gaveta do armário da cozinha.

Harry saiu em disparada enquanto Sirius encostava a porta e arrastava Remus até o sofá, sentando-se a seu lado. Snuffles colocou-se de pé apoiando-se nos joelhos do homem de olhos dourados arregalados.

- Aqui! - Harry deu a bombinha para Remus, que imediatamente levou à boca e pressionou, segurando o ar por um momento e soltando em seguida.

Remus tentou respirar novamente com dificuldade e repetiu a operação, fechando os olhos e relaxando no acento. Sirius e Harry aguardaram com expectativa até sua respiração se normalizar e ele abrir os olhos com uma expressão cansada no rosto de feições agradáveis. Seus olhos dourados lhe emprestavam uma aparência frágil e, no momento, assustada.

- Moony, o que houve? - questionou Sirius novamente

- Oh, Padfoot, eu quase atropelei um ciclista! - esganiçou-se ele. - O moleque saiu do nada, de repente estava na minha frente, cruzando a rua sem olhar para os lados! Eu nem sei como consegui frear a tempo e ainda tive que ouvir desaforo do menino!

Remus levou a bombinha novamente à boca e pressionou-a novamente.

- Calma, calma, já passou - Sirius esfregou a mão carinhosamente no braço do homem de um jeito um tanto protetor. - Não aconteceu nada, não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Foi só um susto - Harry ajudou a consolá-lo, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado dos dois e chamando Snuffles com batidinhas nas coxas, ao que o cão atendeu no mesmo instante.

- Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo, Padfoot, por que? - lamentou-se Remus cansadamente. - Eu fiquei tão desesperado que nem estacionei o carro direito. E nem consegui achar minha bombinha! Deve ter caído no chão do carro com a freada brusca. Essa aqui é minha também?

Ele levantou a que tinha em mãos.

- Sim, você deve ter esquecido aqui e eu guardei, mas sempre esqueço de devolver.

- Oh, nunca fiquei tão feliz por você ser um cabeça de vento, Padfoot - brincou, com um sorrisinho mínimo que indicava que já estava se recuperando.

- Hey! Eu não sou um cabeça de vento! - indignou-se falsamente Sirius atirando uma almofada no estômago de Remus, que expeliu o ar dos pulmões com força. - Oh, me perdoe!

- Ok, ok, eu estava só brincando.

Harry e Sirius riram, contagiando Remus.

- Eu posso estacionar o carro pra você se quiser, Moony - ofereceu-se Harry.

- NÃO! O carro é novo! - Sirius gargalhou e Harry fingiu-se de bravo. - Brincadeirinha, mas na verdade eu tenho que ir. Eu não estava vindo pra cá, já estou atrasado!

Remus fez menção de se levantar, mas Sirius o segurou.

- Não senhor, você não vai a lugar algum nesse estado! Que negócio é esse? Você aparece por aqui quase morrendo sufocado, nós te socorremos com toda a boa vontade e você nos dispensa desse jeito?

Remus suspirou.

- Eu agradeço pela ajuda, Sirius, mas realmente tenho que ir. Marquei um encontro com Severus às nove horas e...

- O _que_? - explodiu Sirius. - Você marcou um encontro com _Snape_? - Sirius tomou as chaves do carro das mãos do amigo e passou-as a Harry. - Harry, vai estacionar esse carro agora, ele não vai sair daqui tão cedo.

Remus rolou os olhos e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Harry expulsou Snuffles de seu colo e saiu correndo antes que a briga começasse.

- Sirius, talvez eu tenha me expressado mal - começou Remus com toda a calma e paciência do mundo. - Não é um encontro, é uma reunião. Estatística e Matemática são matérias entrelaçadas e nós precisamos planejar...

- Nem começa com essa conversinha, Remus. Onde vocês pretendiam se "encontrar"?

- Bem, eu estava indo na casa dele...

Sirius soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Remus, como você é tonto! Aquele morcego velho não presta! Ele podia muito bem te matar e esconder seu cadáver no freezer...

- Ah, não começa você também, Sirius! - Remus perdeu a paciência.

- Como não? Ele era um dos homens de Riddle! - gritou Sirius.

- Ele era um informante da polícia!

- Que podia muito bem estar só fingindo para não ser preso!

- Ele já provou que está arrependido do que fez! - o outro soltou um muxoxo de incredulidade. - Deixe de implicar, Sirius! Que mania! Você já passou dessa fase de rivalidades infantis, nós todos nos tornamos homens agora, por que você não cresce de uma vez?

Sirius apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos.

- E o Ranhoso é um exemplo de maturidade, não é mesmo? Ele não perde uma oportunidade de humilhar Harry, de me provocar e ainda por cima fica querendo dar uma de bonzinho pra cima de você! E você, como sempre, cai que nem um patinho!

- Sirius eu não acredito que estou tendo essa discussão com você de novo! - Remus baixou o tom de voz novamente e pareceu inconformado. - Eu estou tentando passar por cima de todas essas desavenças, ok? Eu sei que ele não é justo com Harry e que jamais vai superar os assuntos Potter e Black, e sinceramente não estou preocupado se ele é um idiota ou não. Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, estou sendo profissional, será que você consegue entender isso?

- E ser profissional é ir para a casa dele numa manhã de domingo?

Remus enterrou a cabeça nas mãos novamente e correu-as pelo cabelo.

- Está bem, Sirius, eu não vou para a casa dele nem hoje nem nunca. Da próxima vez marco de ir um pouco mais cedo para a faculdade para podermos discutir sobre o conteúdo programático.

Sirius endireitou-se novamente no acento e respirou um pouco, correndo os olhos pela sala.

- Me desculpe, Moony. Você sabe que eu perco a cabeça quando o assunto é aquele... aquele... - ele soltou alguns palavrões, ao que Remus torceu o nariz. - Mas eu fiquei preocupado com você, puxa vida! Quando eu vi você quase desmaiando sem conseguir respirar direito, meu coração quase saiu pela boca! Eu... eu não posso perder você também, Moony...

Remus passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo solidariamente.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, Padfoot - eles se entreolharam sorrindo e foi assim que Harry os encontrou quando entrou pela porta.

- Ufa! Que progresso, heim? Dessa vez vocês não demoraram tanto e nem quebraram nada! - zombou.

- Que foi? - perguntou Sirius com falso desdém. - Eu já disse que aquele copo foi um acidente! Aceita um cafezinho, Moony?

Harry e Remus trocaram olhares divertidos antes de gargalharem.

----------------------------

**N.A.** A volta dos que não foram! Isso mesmo, como eu poderia deixar o Sirius de fora se é um Universo Alternativo? Ah, e o "Almofadinhas cão" da minha outra fic fez tanto sucesso que eu tive que trazê-lo para cá - como Snuffles, é claro. E também, o meu querido Remus tinha que ter um probleminha básico de saúde, né? Eles são fofos! Espero que vocês tenham gostado...

Eu adoraria fazer respostas gigantescas para todos os reviews (hehehe), mas foram muitos! O.O Não que eu esteja reclamando, _de jeito nenhum_, fiquei maravilhada! Mas não dá pra responder a todos minuciosamente. Portanto vou fazer rápidos agradecimentos e responder as dúvidas que forem surgindo:

**Barbara G** (Sirius e Remus pra você! É verdade que eles ainda não estão interagindo como um casal, mas... bem, você vai ver... e não, não ficou cansativo seu review, eu amei!), **Srta Kinomoto** (valeu!), **Tata** (aqui estamos com o capítulo! Agüente firme até o próximo! rsrsrs),** Drika** (que bom que vc gostou da idéia! E obrigada pelos elogios XD), **Lís **(heuheuheu que bom que vc achou engraçado!),** -LiLiAn-Hp** (brigada, brigada, brigada!),** bru **(se vc diz, eu continuo!), **Julinha Cohn **(bem, a história evoluiu um pouco mais, o que achou?), **Youko Julia Yagami **(huhuhuhau, aquele tombo foi muito bom, não é mesmo?), **Mione Lupin** (você por aki! Hehehe valeu!), **Rei Owan** (tá um pouquinho maior, tá valendo?), **Aline** (beta maravilhosa! Como você adivinhou que ia ser esse sucesso todo? O.o), **Mel Deep Dark **(gostou mesmo, heim! Brigada!), **Ma-chan2** (está bom assim? ;D).

**Windy Potter** você me perguntou sobre os cursos, né? Bem, a escolha do Draco foi por ser o futuro administrador da empresa dos Malfoy. Lucius escolheu essa profissão para ele, então ele... obedeceu. E a do Harry foi para poder estagiar no site da faculdade. Além de tudo, se você visitou o meu profile, descobriu que eu faço faculdade de _Administração com gestão em Sistemas de Informação_, que é um misto dos dois cursos XD. Eu achei que o Rony seguiria Harry em qualquer escolha e quanto a Hermione, confesso que coloquei o primeiro curso que me veio à mente! Respondi sua dúvida? Obrigada pelo review!

Fiquei muitíssimo satisfeita com seus comentários! 15 reviews (O.O) Valeu mesmo pessoal! Adoraria continuar recebendo suas críticas, opiniões, dúvidas... até **sábado** que vem, se vocês continuarem gostando, é claro... beijos!

----------------------

No próximo capítulo...

- O que houve com seu olho?

Draco soltou um muxoxo e ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha, expondo completamente seu rosto.

- Arrumei confusão na faculdade, o que mais poderia ser?

- Oh, Draco... - Natalie colocou as mãos na cintura e fez cara de censura. - O que Potter fez dessa vez?

Draco deu um meio sorriso sarcástico e acenou para que ela se sentasse.

- Ganhou o jogo de sábado, foi isso que ele fez. Meu pai vai me esfolar todo, esse olho roxo não é nada comparado aos vermelhões que eu vou ter espalhado por todo esse corpo escultural.

Natalie riu da encenação exagerada e arrogante.


	3. O problema

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

O problema

--------------------

Finalmente chegara segunda-feira. Draco já não via a hora de sair de casa. O lábio já estava normal, apenas mais vermelho que o usual. Porém o olho estava uma desgraça. Na verdade estava só avermelhado, mas o efeito disso em sua pele pálida era terrivelmente notável. Antes de sair, Draco deu uma espiada pela janela de seu quarto para constatar que o dia prometia ser ensolarado, graças aos céus. Vestiu seus óculos de sol, pegou a mochila e as chaves do carro e saiu.

Felizmente não teve aulas conjuntas com Sistemas de Informação naquele dia. Draco sentou-se numa das primeiras carteiras - que vergonha! - na fileira do canto e retirou os óculos quando a professora de Filosofia entrou na sala. Ajeitou a franja de modo que cobrisse seu olho e rosnou para todos que tentaram chamar sua atenção. Ele era muito temido e respeitado em sua classe, por isso não recebeu provocações nem foi incomodado em todo o restante da aula. Exceto por Pansy, que insistiu em sentar-se a seu lado e ficar lançando olhares de esguelha e resmungando manhosa por ter sido evitada o fim de semana inteiro. Maldito Potter!

Draco estava esperançoso que seu pai atrasasse alguns dias e ficou aliviado quando não o encontrou em casa na hora do almoço. Tomou um banho e vestiu uma camisa azul-piscina com calça social cinza e gravata num colorido variado, porém discreto. Seu pai gostava que ele penteasse os cabelos impecavelmente, porém com um pouco de sorte ele nem veria seu pai hoje.

Chegando na empresa, foi direto para o escritório.

- Boa tarde, Natalie - cumprimentou sua secretária ao passar por ela na ante-sala.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy - Natalie Pritchard era muito bonita, mesmo com seus trinta e sete anos e dois filhos. Era alta e elegante, com uma voz agradável e sorriso simpático.

Draco tinha esperado que sua secretária fosse uma garotinha ingênua em seus recém completos dezoito anos, decote provocativo e saia minúscula e tinha se decepcionado quando fora apresentado à Natalie, porém ela se mostrara uma ótima pessoa, madura e cativante. Draco fizera uma amizade gostosa com ela, na verdade conversava muito mais à vontade com ela do que com sua própria mãe.

Entrou no escritório, colocou a maleta sobre a mesa e largou-se na cadeira. O aposento era grande e confortável. Tinha a grande mesa ao centro - organizada, graças a Natalie - com algumas cadeiras giratórias almofadadas; uma portinha lateral para o banheiro; algumas plantas com que Natalie fizera questão de decorar o escritório; uma imensa janela de vidro transparente com vista para milhares de prédios e carros minúsculos logo abaixo; nas paredes havia dois quadros, um de uma bonita paisagem com céu azul e grama verdinha e outro em tons de azul, sem uma imagem definida; além de um sofá e uma poltrona vermelhos na parede oposta ao banheiro. Ele costumava usá-los em seus momentos de descontração - cochilo.

- Odeio segunda-feira - resmungou para o teto do escritório.

O telefone tocou e ele atendeu imediatamente.

- Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy, posso entrar? - perguntou delicadamente a voz suave de Natalie.

- Tudo bem - Draco desligou o telefone e começou a abrir a maleta, retirando alguns relatórios que ainda faltavam analisar. Dois toques na porta antes dela se abrir.

- Com licença - o salto-alto de Natalie fez toques abafados no carpete enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si e se encaminhava até Draco entregando-lhe alguns papeis. - O Sr. Malfoy deixou separados pra te entregar hoje. Disse que são urgentes. Amanhã haverá reunião com o pessoal... - ao aceitar os papeis, Draco tinha expulsado a franja dos olhos e deixado à mostra o olho arroxeado. - O que houve, Draco?

- Como?

- O que houve com seu olho?

Draco soltou um muxoxo e ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha, expondo completamente seu rosto.

- Arrumei confusão na faculdade, o que mais poderia ser?

- Oh, Draco... - Natalie colocou as mãos na cintura e fez cara de censura. - O que Potter fez dessa vez?

Draco deu um meio sorriso sarcástico e acenou para que ela se sentasse.

- Ganhou o jogo de sábado, foi isso que ele fez. Meu pai vai me esfolar todo, esse olho roxo não é nada comparado aos vermelhões que eu vou ter espalhado por todo esse corpo escultural.

Natalie riu da encenação exagerada e arrogante.

- Você ri, não é? Mas não tem graça nenhuma, Natalie. EU tinha que ter ganhado essa partida para meu time, entende? Era meu primeiro jogo, eu tinha que começar arrasando, mas comecei arrasado. Perdi a cabeça e insultei aqueles amiguinhos imundos dele. Acho que nunca o vi tão furioso daquele jeito. Mas eu acertei o nariz dele!

Natalie meneou a cabeça.

- Existem coisas muito mais importantes que jogos, Draco. Você não devia dar tanta importância assim a isso.

- Mas parece que ele faz de propósito. Aliás, eu tenho certeza que ele faz de propósito. Ele tira tudo de mim, Natalie! Ele tira minha glória, meu reconhecimento, minha fama... ele me tira do sério. Eu não suporto aquele garoto todo certinho, justo, um santo, amado, idolatrado. Tenho ódio dele! - Draco já tinha se levantado da cadeira e andava de um lado a outro como um tigre enjaulado.

- Calma, Draco! - Natalie tentou chamá-lo à razão, porém os olhos do rapaz estavam brilhando de fúria e seus lábios apertados com força.

- Calma? Eu queria ter calma quando o assunto é ele, mas não! Eu não consigo! Eu me esforço pra agradar meu pai em tudo, sabe, em cada detalhezinho. Eu consegui entrar para a faculdade no curso que ele escolheu para mim; eu tiro notas excelentes pra que ele tenha orgulho de mim; dou o meu melhor no serviço que ele separa pra mim; sou participativo nas reuniões pra impressionar nossos aliados, colaboradores e concorrentes; sou educado com quem merece meu respeito, ando sempre bem apresentável, sou frio e calculista como um verdadeiro Malfoy deve ser. Mas quando aquele testa-partida se mete no meu caminho eu jogo tudo por terra, eu envergonho meu pai, eu me rebaixo ao nível dele. O Potter perfeito, órfão sofredor e batalhador, o orgulho de todos! E o que ele faz pra isso? Nada, absolutamente. Ele recebe os créditos dos pais idiotas dele enquanto eu dou tudo de mim pra impressionar meu pai!

- Draco? - chamou Natalie delicadamente, fazendo o rapaz parar e enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

- Está vendo? É só falar dele que eu pareço uma criancinha enciumada e birrenta!

Draco sentou-se na cadeira respirando fundo, forçando-se a expulsar todas as emoções de sua postura.

- O que faço, Natalie? - questionou, como se tratasse de negócios.

- Veja bem, Draco, eu acho que você está obcecado com esse garoto - Draco franziu a testa, porém não disse nada. - Você criou toda uma imagem pejorativa dele em seu subconsciente, a partir do momento em que o conheceu. Você se deixa levar pela imprensa, pelo que escuta falar dele, mas muitas coisas são distorcidas ao serem passadas de boca em boca. As pessoas são muito mais do que matérias que citam seus nomes, que histórias que nós ficamos sabendo, as pessoas são complexas, cheias de sentimentos reprimidos, segredos e muito mais detalhes que nós podemos ficar sabendo somente como expectadores. Eu seria tola se te aconselhasse a ignorá-lo, porque sei que é impossível pra você, então eu vou dizer exatamente o contrário: investigue-o. Você tem uma sede de saber o que se passa na vida dele, descobrir seus segredos, desvendar seu mistério, então não vai sossegar enquanto não saciar essa sede. Tente conhecê-lo, observe-o, mas esteja aberto para uma nova concepção dele, seja imparcial, esqueça tudo o que você sabe, ou pensa que sabe sobre ele e enxergue-o por outros olhos.

- Natalie - Draco assumiu um sorriso debochado no rosto - se você está sugerindo que eu me torne amigo dele eu já te digo que...

- Não, Draco, não é isso que eu estou dizendo. Estou dizendo pra você observá-lo, investigá-lo...

- Espioná-lo?

- Se você preferir se referir assim... mas o caso é que você deve procurar uma razão concreta para sua aversão por ele, pois... Draco, você sabe que eu sempre fui sincera com você, não sabe...

- Eu sei, Natalie, sou muito grato por isso, desembuche logo! - impacientou-se.

- Eu não sou nenhuma psicóloga, mas você sabe que eu sempre tive um interesse por leituras do gênero. Na minha opinião, todo esse ódio que você tem por ele é por motivo infantil: a rejeição que você sofreu aos onze anos - Draco expirou o ar com força pelas narinas parecendo afrontado, mas não impediu-a de continuar. - Sendo assim, ou você encontra um motivo de verdade para odiá-lo, ou você se convence de que ele não é nada daquilo que você imagina que seja.

Draco abriu a boca várias vezes para protestar, mas acabou bufando e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- Sabe Natalie, talvez você tenha razão. Eu disse _talvez_! - Natalie conteve um sorriso diante da quase aceitação do rapaz. - E como você tratou de encher minha cabeça de caraminholas, eu vou ser obrigado a te provar que ele é o idiota imbecil que eu acho que ele é.

- Ótimo! Estou ansiosa por isso! Agora vou te deixar a sós com esses relatórios porque o telefone já deve estar rouco de tanto chamar!

Natalie levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, porém antes que saísse, Draco chamou-a.

- Er... Natalie?

- Sim?

- Er... - Draco torceu o nariz. - Valeu.

- Foi um prazer, Sr. Malfoy, com licença - disse ela com um sorriso antes de deixar a sala.

Draco ficou ainda um tempo encarando a porta fechada, imerso em pensamentos, antes de finalmente ligar seu computador, colocar a música _Pacience - Guns N'Roses_ e voltar sua atenção para a considerável pilha de relatórios.

-----------------

Por volta das cinco horas da tarde, Draco já estava com a vista embaçada e via letrinhas minúsculas onde quer que olhasse. Sua cabeça doía e ele já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Esfregou os olhos e colocou o último relatório na pilha meio bagunçada ao lado. Espreguiçou-se na cadeira, quase escorregando para baixo da mesa, bocejou, levantou-se espreguiçando novamente e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Tem café ainda, Natalie?

- Tem sim, acabei de fazer mais um pouco.

Draco caminhou até a cafeteira e serviu-se em um copinho mínimo.

- Já acabou os relatórios? - questionou Natalie, apesar de saber que ele só deixava a sala quando acabava, o que geralmente acontecia mais ou menos esse horário.

- Sim, se quiser levar até o escritório de meu pai já pode levar.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou duplamente, indicando uma chamada interna da empresa.

- Pritchard, em que posso ajudar? Oh, pois não, Heloisa, eu darei o recado. Disponha, até mais - ela colocou o aparelho no gancho e encarou Draco, que bebia o segundo copinho de café. - O Sr. Malfoy chegou, pediu para chamá-lo.

Draco soltou um palavrão - que Natalie fingiu não ouvir - e pôs-se a trazer a franja para frente do olho roxo.

- Está bom assim, Natalie?

- Você realmente acha que ele não vai notar?

- Não, mas não custa tentar, não é? - ele entrou no escritório afobadamente e pegou os relatórios de cima da mesa, saindo logo em seguida. - Já estou levando, ok?

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte.

Draco saiu da ante-sala para o corredor, dirigindo-se à próxima porta, com uma ante-sala parecida com a que acabara de deixar, exceto pela moça de cabelos cacheados, rostinho de criança, decote provocativo e mini-saia justa.

- Olá, Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Malfoy o está aguardando - disse Heloísa com uma vozinha esganiçada e enjoativa.

- Obrigado, Popkin - Draco deu dois toques rápidos na porta e abriu-a.

O escritório de Lucius Malfoy era diferente do seu, pois a mesa era consideravelmente maior e o espaço parecia mais amplo também por falta das plantas e dos sofás. A janela estava coberta por cortinas, dando um aspecto mais sombrio ao escritório e fazendo necessário acender as luzes. Nenhuma planta sobreviveria ali. A cadeira de Lucios era possante - o que explicava ser desnecessário haver poltronas - e as paredes eram cobertas de certificados e prêmios, com uma estante especial para troféus.

Sentado elegantemente na cadeira, voltado para a tela plana de um computador, estava Lucius Malfoy. Suas feições eram muito parecidas com as de Draco: pele pálida, rosto pontudo, nariz afilado, lábios finos e olhos cinzentos e frios. Porém seus traços eram mais marcantes e seus cabelos longos - contrariando a imagem comum de respeitáveis empresários. Lucius tentara convencer Draco a deixar seu cabelo crescer também, porém ele se recusava. Já parecia o suficiente com seu pai, não queria ser uma réplica barata. Admirava Lucios como ninguém, mas queria ser reconhecido como Draco Malfoy e não somente como o filho de Lucius Malfoy.

- Olá, Draco - cumprimentou o homem polidamente, virando-se para encará-lo.

Draco conteve-se para não tirar a franja dos olhos. Sua cabeça latejava e ele sentia-se exposto com o olhar do pai, porém respondeu no mesmo tom polido que seu pai empregara.

- Olá, Lucius. Já terminei os relatórios que o senhor me pediu. Foi para isso que me chamou?

- Sente-se, Draco - disse o homem acenando para a cadeira à sua frente e pondo-se a analisá-lo.

Draco sentiu as mãos começarem a suar de nervosismo. Seu pai gostava que ele se mostrasse interessado pelos negócios, então...

- Como foi a viagem? - perguntou.

- Produtiva. Nada que eu já não esperasse. Então, o que me diz desses relatórios?

- Deixaram a desejar. Claro que nem todos, mas algumas equipes realmente não estão produzindo. Acho que estão ficando acomodados. Além disso, nós recebemos reclamações de dois clientes quanto a falhas na segurança dos sistemas. Mas eu já tenho algumas propostas em mente para a reunião de amanhã. O senhor prefere que eu te exponha minhas idéias agora, ou...

- Não há necessidade. Confio na sua capacidade. Melhor que exponha para todos de uma só vez amanhã. Mas, mudando de assunto, como foi a partida?

- Que partida? - dissimulou apesar de saber que isso irritava seu pai.

- Que partida, Draco? - questionou Lucius de volta com um olhar gelado.

- Oh, sim... a partida de vôlei - Draco baixou os olhos para uma manchinha branca em suas unhas. - Bem, nós... aquele idiota do Flint... nós perdemos.

Um silêncio pesado abateu-se sobre eles.

- Entendo - disse Lucius por fim, mas Draco ainda achou arriscado levantar os olhos. - Por quê, Draco? Não, espere, deixe-me adivinhar: Potter?

Draco rangeu os dentes em resposta. Suas narinas se dilataram e os lábios quase sumiram de tão apertados.

- Como você agüenta isso, Draco? Como você se deixa humilhar desse jeito por esse garoto?

- O problema é exatamente esse, pai - Draco disse contidamente ainda sem encará-lo. - Eu não agüento, eu não suporto mais. Se dependesse só de mim, eu teria feito de tudo pra ganhar, mas não consigo jogar pelo time inteiro!

- Draco, olhe pra mim - Draco ergueu a cabeça para encarar aquelas piscinas de gelo. - Quem você pensa que engana com esse cabelo nos olhos, heim?

Draco torceu o lábio superior e arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- O que é isso?

- É a prova de que eu não aceitei a derrota.

- Oh, então você não ficou contente em perder o jogo e ainda apanhou? - falou o homem num tom perigosamente baixo. - Me diga pelo menos que você deixou ele pior do que isso então?

- Eu acertei o nariz dele - indignou-se Draco. Tudo bem que no fim Potter parecera muito melhor do que ele, mas pelo menos não saíra ileso.

- Quebrou?

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei, sei que estava sangrando bastante e...

- Quebrou o nariz dele? - insistiu Lucius com os dentes cerrados.

- Tá, acho que não quebrou, mas só porque não deu tempo, ok?

Lucius deu um suspiro de desgosto ajeitando-se na cadeira. Encarou-o com clara desaprovação e decepção.

- Vá para seu escritório - ordenou.

- Sim senhor - respondeu Draco tão friamente quanto pôde e saiu sem olhar para trás. Trombou com Heloísa Popkin, derrubando alguns papéis, mas nem parou para se desculpar ou admirar o decote enquanto ela se abaixava para recolhê-los. Só de olhar para sua expressão, Natalie nem se atreveu a abrir a boca.

Bateu a porta atrás de si e respirou profundamente antes de se sentar de frente para o computador. Precisava se distrair um pouco, ainda faltava meia hora para ele poder ir embora e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Enquanto conectava e entrava no site da faculdade, Draco pegou o telefone e discou o ramal de Natalie.

- Pritchard, em que posso ajudar?

- Você tem alguma aspirina, Natalie?

- Tenho, já vou levar para o senhor.

Draco desligou o telefone e foi direto para a página de Novidades Tecnológicas onde havia uma matéria nova esperando por ele. Em outra janela ele digitou seu nome de usuário - Príncipe Slytherin - e senha para entrar no chat. Correu os olhos pelas pessoas on-line, mas não precisou continuar procurando. Enquanto aceitava a aspirina e o copo d'água que Natalie tinha trazido, ele recebeu uma linha em letra verde:

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Olá!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Oi. Parece que alguém se atrapalhou ontem, heim?

Draco tinha entrado no site no domingo no momento exato em que ele costumava atualizar sua página, porém não houve matéria nova. Ele tinha esperado por pelo menos duas horas e nada dele atualizar ou entrar no chat.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Pois é, tudo tem uma primeira vez...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Imprevistos?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, na verdade meu padrinho meio que me deixou de castigo ontem. Me proibiu de ligar o computador o dia inteiro. Você já leu a matéria?

Na verdade os olhos de Draco bateram na palavra "padrinho", mas não se prenderam. Seu cérebro não processou o real significado daquela palavra, pois ocupava-se em outros assuntos no momento.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Na verdade ainda não li. Se você esperar uns minutinhos eu já te digo o que achei, beleza?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Mau dia?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Péssimo, na verdade.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ok, eu espero você ler então.

Draco foi para a outra janela e leu a matéria sobre maneiras de reforçar a segurança de sistemas corporativos.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Wow! Muito interessante. Tem algumas dicas que eu realmente não fazia idéia. Isso tudo é comprovado, quero dizer, funciona mesmo?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Bem, eu mesmo testei alguns deles com a ajuda de um dos professores da faculdade agora à tarde. Acabei de publicar a matéria depois de testar e parece que funcionou.

Cada vez Draco se impressionava mais com o garoto. Como um aspirante à jornalista podia ser tão informado em tecnologia a ponto de até mesmo testar suas pesquisas? Tudo bem que ele devia ter bastante conhecimento no assunto pra poder escrever sobre ele, mas aí já era demais!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Cara, isso vai ser muito útil na reunião de amanhã! Vou sugerir alguns testes também com alguns dos sistemas que já estão em fase de acabamento...

Eles continuaram conversando até as seis horas da tarde, quando se despediram e combinaram de tentar se falar mais no dia seguinte. Draco despediu-se de Natalie e voltou para casa um pouco mais leve, sem dor de cabeça e com as lembranças de uma conversa que realmente valia a pena.

--------------------

Harry chegou em casa às 18:20 e encontrou a porta trancada. Vasculhou a mochila em busca das chaves, abriu a porta e encontrou um bilhete pregado na geladeira.

_Caro Harry,_

_Snuffles estava entediado, então resolvi levá-lo para passear. Sabe como é, andar pelo parque, perseguir pombos, marcar território das árvores..._

_Emily fez bolo de chocolate, caso você esteja com fome._

_Estou planejando pizza hoje, o que acha?_

_Não vamos demorar, então não tente dar nenhuma festinha enquanto estivermos fora, ok?_

_Até logo,_

_Padfoot._

_P.S. Snuffles também quis assinar o bilhete._

Havia uma seta no canto do papel indicando que ele devia verificar o verso do bilhete. Uma pata animalesca gigante estava carimbada com o que parecia ser chocolate.

Harry riu e abriu a geladeira encontrando um bolo totalmente melecado de calda de chocolate, do jeitinho que ele gostava. Ao lado havia um pedaço fatiado com uma plaquinha improvisada de papelão e palito de dente com um "Harry" decorado e colorido. O garoto sorridente pegou seu pedaço especial, um garfinho e foi para o quarto comendo bolo.

Depois de um banho reconfortante, Harry vestiu bermudas e camiseta folgada e ficou encarando o computador por alguns segundos bagunçando os cabelos inconscientemente enquanto travava uma batalha interna silenciosa. Por fim decidiu-se por virar as costas para a máquina e encaminhou-se - de pés descalços - para o estúdio. Assim que sentou-se defronte do piano, ouviu seu celular tocando. Correu para seu banheiro e pegou-o no bolso da calça que colocara para lavar.

- Fala, Ron!

- Harry! Tava com dor de barriga? - perguntou a voz de seu melhor amigo.

Harry soltou uma risada gostosa enquanto voltava para o estúdio.

- Não, eu só demorei para encontrar o celular.

- Ah, claro. Não se envergonhe por ter dor de barriga, cara. É perfeitamente normal. Eu mesmo já...

Harry ouviu um estalo - que provavelmente indicava um tapa de Hermione, já que ele pôde ouvi-la resmungando um "_Ron_!" repreensor.

- Bom, Hermione e eu estamos pensando em alugar um filminho, você quer vir assistir?

- Tudo bem, mas vocês não preferem...

- Beleza, a gente chega aí em dez minutos, falou?

- Falou! - disse Harry rindo de outro "_Ron_!" indignado.

Ele desligou o aparelho no mesmo instante em que ouviu a tranca da porta se abrindo e os latidos animados de Snuffles. Momentos depois o cão entrou no estúdio acompanhado de Sirius, que finalmente tinha tomado vergonha na cara e feito a barba, deixando somente um elegante cavanhaque. Ambos, tanto homem quanto cachorro, estavam ofegantes, suados, descabelados e com as línguas para fora.

- E aí, Harry? Leu nosso bilhete?

- Eu li. O bolo está uma delícia.

Sirius fez menção de abraçá-lo, porém Harry encolheu-se contra a banqueta do piano.

- Que foi? Eu estou tão cheiroso! Por que você está me evitando, Harry?

Harry fez uma careta e tapou o nariz.

- Sirius, o Ron e a Bione vêm assistir filbe, ok?

- Qual filme?

- Não sei, eles ainda vão escolher.

Sirius abaixou-se abraçando Snuffles e virou sua cabeça de modo que ambos o encarassem com carinhas de cachorro pidão.

- A gente pode assistir também?

Harry fez bico.

- Se vocês se comportarem...

- Ouviu isso, Snuffles? Fique quietinho, ok?

Snuffles latiu em resposta.

- Eles já estão vindo? - questionou Sirius.

- Bem, se eles ainda não escolheram o filme, e se tratando do Ron e da Hermione, eles ainda vão demorar pelo menos meia hora.

- Aff! Então eu vou chamar o Remus também. Não! Melhor, você me empresta o carro pra eu ir buscá-lo?

- E por que não usa sua moto? - perguntou Harry, ciumento.

- Porque se eu for de moto ele pode se recusar a vir comigo com a desculpa _esfarrapada_ de que eu não respeito o limite seguro de velocidade. Você acha, Harry? - indignou-se. - Dizer que Euzinho-da-Silva corro demais? Que calúnia!

Harry achou melhor não responder. Imaginava o que seria de seu cabelo desgovernado se ele um dia se aventurasse a dar uma voltinha de moto com o padrinho sem capacete... sem contar nas ultrapassagens de risco, desrespeito a sinais de trânsito, etc, etc.

- Tudo bem, eu empresto. Mas só se você tomar banho antes, seu fedido!

- Ouviu isso, Nuf? Seu fedido! - Sirius bateu o pé e saiu perseguindo o cachorro pelo corredor até seu quarto.

"E ainda diz que está velho, humpt!" pensou Harry meneando a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o piano. Ficou estudando até que Hermione e Ron chegaram - quarenta minutos depois. Os três foram para a cozinha estourar pipoca. Sirius chegou logo em seguida com um Remus bicudo, resmungando sobre ser tirado de casa em plena segunda-feira à noite! Porém seu mau-humor não durou muito, pois logo todos estavam gargalhando com o filme "As branquelas", comendo pipoca e tomando refrigerante. Hermione e Remus coraram em algumas partes do filme, mas os outros fingiram não reparar para não deixá-los ainda mais constrangidos. Depois do filme, Sirius pediu pizza - ignorando as repreensões de Remus sobre uma alimentação saudável - e eles deliciaram-se com bolo de chocolate como sobremesa.

Harry foi se deitar com um sorriso persistente no rosto. Fazia tanto tempo que não se divertia assim com seus melhores amigos! Sirius realmente tinha razão, e isso era assustador: receber conselhos sensatos de Sirius Black? Pois é, talvez os esforços de Remus estivessem finalmente começando a surtir efeito. E por falar naqueles dois patetas, Harry podia imaginar o tamanho do sorriso de Sirius nesse momento também, deitando em seu quarto relembrando as risadas e palhaçadas. Ele tinha praticamente obrigado Remus a passar a noite com eles, recusando-se a levá-lo de volta e escondendo as chaves do carro para que Harry também não pudesse levá-lo. Além disso, ele ainda rosnou para Hermione quando esta abriu a boca para, possivelmente, oferecer uma carona.

Harry ajeitou-se num cantinho da imensa cama de casal e adormeceu sorrindo.

----------------------

**N.A.** Isso mesmo, Harry pianista! E vocês nem imaginam quem é o professor? Eu tenho paixão por piano, me desculpem... Bem, só queria deixar bem diferenciado o relacionamento de Draco com seus familiares e de Harry com a sua "família" nesse capítulo. Ora, imaginem um Harry vivendo com Sirius Black! Tem que ser muito maroto mesmo... E daqui para frente tem _espionagem_! Aí o negócio começa a ficar bom de verdade!

**Yellowred** (ops, valeu! Sim, o enredo está mais maduro, eles têm bastantes responsabilidades agora, Harry com o estágio e Draco com o serviço, além da faculdade. O Sirius ciumento é _tudo_ mesmo! Fiquei encantada com seu review! "A beleza dos imperfeitos" foi realmente ótima, parabéns de novo XD e... nós amamos Coldplay!) **Mel Deep Dark** (não é impressão sua, o Sirius é doidinho pelo Remus sim! As coisas vão se resolvendo lentamente entre Harry e Draco, espere e verá! Não posso entregar o jogo logo de cara, mas essa espionagem vai ajudar muito o Draco... o problema é que ele é muito teimoso! Beijo) **Paty Black** (quanta honra! hehehe fazer parte de suas fics favoritas! Brigada!) **bru** (eu não pretendo parar de escrevê-la até terminar, fique sossegada! Só espero que vocês não parem de acompanhar! Beijo) **Lis** ( siiiim, Sirius e Remus são muito fofinhos! Que bom que vc gostou da minha adaptação, espero que continue gostando da fic!) **Carlos Bert Silva** (valeu pelo elogio! Continue acompanhando!) **Mione Lupin** (Sim, Remus asmático foi um lapso de imaginação! Vc gostou do Snuffles, pelo que vejo rsrsrs Eu não planejo colocar o Hagrid, pelo menos até agora não pensei sobre isso... fico feliz que esteja gostando do meu UA, continue acompanhando! Beijos) **Windy Potter** (Yupiii, que bom que vc está gostando! E quanto a como essa amizade vai virar algo mais... bem... você verá uhuahuahuahua beijo) **Srta. Kinomoto** (É com imenso prazer que eu digo que sim, tem Remus e Sirius nessa fic! É claro, pq eles são muuuuuito fofinhos! Mas também tenho que dizer que vai demorar um pouco para começar a atração entre Draco e Harry... tem que parecer bem real, afinal! Continue acompanhando! Abraços!) **Aline** (sim, eu sei que vc está se divertindo com minha fic, vejo você babando pelo Sirius, pelo Remus, Snuffles, Harry, Draco, enfim... que bom! Nós duas sabemos o quanto o Remus e o Sirius são lindos, não sabemos? Pois é... quase ficou com o traseiro dolorido? PLOFT! hehehe O que mais posso dizer? Exagere sempre nos reviews! Você sabe que eu amo! Bjaum) **Tachel Black** (uau! Amei seu review! É, deu pra perceber que você está amando minha fic, valeu mesmo! Ah, e só mais uma coisinha, eu quero MAIS UM review! ehehehe).

Gente, novamente tenho que agradecer a vocês! Vocês me inspiram assim, com tantos reviews maravilhosos! Próxima atualização no **sábado**, como sempre.

--------------------------

No próximo capítulo...

Draco pegou sua mochila, a garrafa d'água e passou direto pelo vestiário, saindo da academia. Um vento úmido e o cheiro da chuva chegaram até ele enquanto contornava a academia e descia as escadas rumo ao vestiário da quadra. Como ele imaginara, não havia ninguém lá, exceto Potter, que estava com a cabeça enfiada num armário, uma toalha amarrada na cintura e algumas gotinhas escorrendo dos cabelos para o pescoço e costas. Draco parou na porta e esperou ser notado, porém não fez nada para chamar a atenção do outro. Potter fechou o armário e colocou uma muda de roupas no banco atrás de si, ficado de lado para a porta, pareceu nem perceber a presença de mais alguém.

Draco não pôde evitar observar o corpo do outro. Ao encará-lo vestindo só uma toalha, vasculhou sua mente para se lembrar se alguma vez tinha visto Potter sem camisa. Descobriu que não, principalmente por se perguntar agora: de onde vinha sua idéia de que Potter era magricela?


	4. Espionagem

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Espionagem

--------------------

Draco acordou mau-humorado, como sempre. Arremessou o travesseiro contra o celular, que persistia em apitar. Ele tinha ido dormir cedo na noite seguinte, por volta das onze horas da noite, mas nem por isso iria se conformar em ter que levantar às seis e meia. Cambaleou até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e pôde analisar a fina marca avermelhada ao redor de um dos olhos. Se olhasse atentamente ainda dava para vê-la, mas já podia passar despercebida.

Escovou os dentes, tomou banho e vestiu jeans e camiseta preta - de marca obviamente. Não era qualquer coisinha vagabunda que vestia esse corpinho aristocrático. Penteou os cabelos molhados para logo em seguida bagunça-los com a mão como se os desafiasse a secar armados ou bagunçados - o que ele sabia ser impossível.

Seu celular apitou e ele foi verificar. Já tinha cinco mensagens não-lidas de Pansy e acabava de chegar a sexta. Ignorou mais uma vez. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Sua mãe acenou um adeus quando ele passou pela sala de jantar. Ela já nem perdia mais seu tempo tentando convencer o filho a tomar café da manhã.

O tempo estava nublado e começou a garoar assim que Draco chegou na sala de aula, em cima da hora. A imensa classe com em média setenta acentos estava quase completamente cheia. Assim que pôs os pés na entrada, ele avistou Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle acenando nada discretamente e apontando para um acento vazio no meio deles. "Patético", pensou Draco revirando os olhos e soprando uma mecha do cabelo fino, que esvoaçou provocando suspiros femininos. Em seguida, seus olhos bateram em cabelos negros que apontavam para todas as direções. A aula de matemática era conjunta com as turmas de Sistemas de Informação e Comércio Exterior, o que indicava que o Trio de Ouro estava reunido conversando e rindo tolamente.

"Patético", pensou novamente. Havia um acento vazio dois lugares atrás de Potter e ele lembrou-se do conselho de Natalie: "investigue-o". Antes que ele pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa, alguém limpou a garganta atrás dele, fazendo-o virar-se.

- Sr. Malfoy, poderia me dar licença, se não for muito incômodo? - um homem alto, por volta dos trinta e oito anos, com cabelos negros oleosos e olhos escuros como poços sem fim o encarava com a face desprovida de emoções, porém seu tom de voz indicava um certo sarcasmo.

Severus Snape era seu padrinho, entretanto insistia em formalidades socialmente e zelava por sua postura disciplinada. Por Draco não havia problemas quanto à isso, contanto que ele lhe enviasse ótimos presentes no Natal e em seu aniversário...

- Me desculpe, professor - Draco finalmente obrigou-se a entrar na sala e seus pés o levaram até o acento vazio que avistara havia poucos segundos. Pôde ouvir o gritinho agudo de frustração de Pansy.

A classe ficou em silêncio assim que Snape entrou e todos começaram a retirar seus materiais das mochilas.

- Guardem seus materiais - ordenou o professor em vez do educado "Bom dia!". - Quero somente lápis e borracha sobre a mesa, vocês terão um teste surpresa. Será que eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? - acrescentou maldosamente provocando reações nervosas variadas nos alunos.

Draco, todavia, não se abalara. Sempre tivera facilidade em matemática. Viu Weasley, que se sentara ao lado de Potter, debruçar-se para cochichar algo com ele e apurou os ouvidos.

- Cara, eu tô frito - lamentou-se o ruivo. - Eu não entendi nada da aula passada! Minha esperança era que você me explicasse hoje!

- Hey! - indignou-se Granger. - Eu já te expliquei tudo de novo e você me garantiu que tinha entendido, Ron!

- Bem, eu tinha coisas mais interessantes para prestar atenção, como seus olhos, seus cabelos, sua boca...

Draco revirou os olhos enquanto Granger tentava parecer séria e controlar o rubor ao mesmo tempo. Snape começou a distribuir os testes pelo lado oposto da sala.

- Eu passo pra você, Ron - Draco arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o Santo Potter prometendo passar cola ao ruivo, que deu um sorriso aliviado, porém Granger intrometeu-se novamente:

- Não, Harry! Snape vai estar de marcação com você!

- Mas e o Ron, Mione?

- É! E eu? - questionou Weasley fazendo Draco soltar um muxoxo descrente.

Granger teve a mesma reação que ele. O professor se aproximava cada vez mais e eles lançavam olhares cautelosos ao homem carrancudo.

- Hunf! Está bem, eu passo para você, Ron - rendeu-se a garota. - Mas se nós formos pegos eu juro que termino com você!

Weasley ergueu-se o suficiente para estalar um beijo na bochecha da namorada, que estava sentada bem à sua frente. Draco fingiu ser acometido por ânsia de vômito.

- Harry - chamou o ruivo. - Você quer ir jantar em casa hoje à noite? Mamãe vai fazer frango empanado e pediu pra chamar você e o Sirius.

- Hum, sinto muito Ron. Tenho treino hoje às sete e meia, não vai dar tempo...

"Boa, Potter", pensou Draco "Qualquer desculpa é válida para fugir a um jantar em família naquela toca de coelhos. Deve ser aterrorizante!".

- Oh, tudo bem então... fica pra próxima... - o ruivo tentou não demonstrar sua decepção.

- Já terminaram de conversar? - perguntou a voz venenosamente baixa do professor. - Já posso entregar as provas aos senhores ou será que vou ter que dar suas notas antes mesmo de fazerem?

- Não, senhor - murmurou Weasley, meio assustado, meio provocador.

Severus Snape lançou um último olhar de profundo desagrado aos três - caprichando excepcionalmente no dirigido a Potter - e continuou distribuindo os papéis. Draco concentrou-se em seus exame, sem deixar de ficar atento aos três mais à frente. Alguns minutos antes dele acabar seus cálculos, percebeu uma folhinha de papel sendo passada discretamente para a mesa de Weasley. Ao terminar, deu uma olhada por cima para ver se não se esquecera de nenhum exercício, seria inútil revisar tudo minuciosamente, mas Potter parecia pensar o contrário. Ele revisava e revisava sua prova em busca de algum erro minúsculo. Draco deu um meio sorriso maldoso ao pensar no tamanho do zero que Potter levaria caso cometesse algum errinho de distração, enquanto que o mesmo erro seria perfeitamente tolerado se cometido por ele.

Draco foi um dos primeiros a entregar o teste e deixou a sala rumo ao andar superior, onde teria a próxima aula de Noções de Direito. Enquanto caminhava ele lembrava-se de Potter oferecendo-se para passar cola ao amigo. Nunca imaginara que o justiceiro-mor se dispusesse a algo tão vil quanto isso. Talvez Natalie estivesse certa, talvez ele tivesse ainda muito que aprender sobre o garoto, e poderia tirar muita vantagem conhecendo seu inimigo. Lembrou-se também que ele teria treino de vôlei essa noite. O time de Administração, por ter perdido o último jogo, não teria que treinar tão cedo, pois demoraria para ter outro jogo. Deviam deixar a quadra livre para os times de Administração e Ciências Contábeis, que disputariam no mês seguinte. Porém Draco achou que essa noite seria uma ótima oportunidade de colocar em prática seu talento em observação. Ele tinha um novo objeto de estudo de agora em diante e ele se chamava Harry Potter.

---------------------

Draco chegou na ante-sala com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Parou em frente a Natalie encarando-a nos olhos com arrogância aguardando que ela perguntasse.

- Então, como foi a reunião?

- Nada mal - disse desdenhosamente. - Minhas idéias foram _aplaudidas_ e eu fui autorizado a fazer um projeto de testes com uma das equipes. Se os resultados forem satisfatórios, o que eu tenho certeza que serão, o projeto será adotado para todas as equipes de programação. Agora, isso não é nenhuma novidade, não é querida? Nós dois sabíamos que eu seria reconhecido. A perfeição sempre é reconhecida.

- Isso é ótimo, meus parabéns! - Natalie sorriu maternalmente.

Ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, piscou um olho para ela e dirigiu-se pomposamente para sua sala.

- Ah, eu não quero ser incomodado por hoje, ok? - acrescentou antes de fechar a porta.

Caminhou até sua mesa e ligou o computador.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Boa tarde, Anjo!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Wow que empolgação! Boa tarde pra você também!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Cara, tenho muito que te agradecer pela última matéria. Suas idéias fizeram sucesso na reunião de hoje com os colaboradores. Mas, sinto muito por isso, eu recebi todos os créditos...

Ele quase tinha escrito que conseguira impressionar a seu pai, mas achou que pareceria um idiota.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, que ótimo! Não se preocupe quanto aos créditos, eu dispenso. Fico feliz só de saber que minhas pesquisas estão tendo serventia. Então, os resultados foram positivos?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Na verdade eu ainda tenho que testar em alguns projetos antes dos métodos serem realmente incorporados, mas tenho certeza que vai correr tudo perfeitamente. Se você diz que já testou, eu estou confiante.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Valeu, cara. Mas não confia demais não, falou? Sua equipe é especializada, eu sou só um iniciante curioso.

Só um iniciante curioso! Draco tinha que reconhecer que a modéstia dele não parecia falsa. Será que ele existia mesmo? Será que ele não era produto de sua imaginação desesperada?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Já começou suas pesquisas para a próxima matéria?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Estou tentando. Comecei a procurar agorinha mesmo, ainda não tive nenhuma luz...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ficou de castigo ontem de novo? Você não se conectou à noite.

Draco nunca admitiria isso, mas tinha passado um bom tempo conectado fingindo estar despreocupado, navegando em sites inúteis e checando a janela do chat a todo minuto para ver se ele tinha resolvido aparecer. Depois de finalmente se convencer que ele não apareceria, tinha alugado um filme e assistido sozinho em seu home theater - que, só pra constar, ficava em seu próprio quarto. Costumava chamar Pansy para assistir (ou melhor: não assistir) junto, mas não estava com a mínima paciência de aturar sua vozinha irritante. Não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que ele prestara atenção em um filme inteiro, mas dessa vez ele fez isso. Escolheu um título que condizia com seu estado de espírito: "Chamas da vingança". Pensou que ia acabar o filme com vontade de invadir a casa de Potter com uma metralhadora, mas acabou quase chorando feito uma menininha. Eu disse "quase"? Sim, o "quase" é importante.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Pois é, na verdade estou seguindo um conselho e me afastando um pouco do computador. Estou tentando me reeducar, sabe. Descobri que estava me fechando no meu mundo, destro de mim mesmo, me acomodando demais.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: E o que você fez pra passar o tempo então?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Estudei um pouco de música, assistia uma comédia com meus amigos, comendo pipoca e tomando refrigerante. Depois jantei pizza, você acredita? Pizza e bolo de chocolate em plena segunda-feira! Foi ótimo quebrar a rotina, me senti vivo como não me sentia há muito tempo.

Ótimo, provavelmente ele tinha amigos interessantes. Agora, imagine Draco fazendo o mesmo programa com Crabbe e Goyle. Eles não entenderiam nem um terço das piadas do filme, encheriam seu quarto de pipoca e comeriam umas duas pizzas cada. Seria realmente muito divertido... Ele também estava quebrando sua rotina, afastando-se daqueles debilóides, mas não estava se sentindo vivo por isso.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Parece bem divertido. Mas, peraí, você disse estudar música?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, toco piano desde os dezesseis anos. Gosta?

O queixo de Draco quase tocou o tampo da mesa. Ele tinha que refletir melhor sobre essa possibilidade de o cara realmente não existir.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Se gosto? Cara, sou fascinado por piano! Arranho algumas coisinhas no violão, mas meu pai nunca deixou que eu estudasse... ele diz que estudar música é pra desocupados, pois é muito mais prático colocar um cd pra ouvir.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Mas ainda dá tempo! Pelo que você me diz, parece estar bem estabilizado em sua vida profissional, já está na hora de arrumar um tempinho pra si mesmo, fazer o que tem vontade, senão de que vale o esforço profissional? Além disso, seu pai não impediria o filho de - o que? 24 ou 25 anos? - de fazer o que bem entender, estou enganado?

Tremendamente enganado, na verdade. Draco já tinha quase se esquecido das mentirinhas idiotas que contara. Chegava quase a se arrepender de não poder ser sincero com o rapaz. Mas quem garantia que o outro também não estivesse mentindo? Embora de alguma maneira ele não acreditasse realmente nessa possibilidade, sentiu a consciência mais leve.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Você tem toda a razão, mas é muito mais fácil falar do que fazer... Sabe, meu estômago está reclamando aquele bolo de chocolate que você falou há pouco. Só tomei um golinho de café até agora. Daria tudo por um bolo muito melecado...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ow... não fala assim que eu também fico com vontade e o bolo já acabou...

Draco se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que eles conversavam de outro assunto que não as matérias que o Anjo fazia e nem por isso deixara de ser agradável.

**-----------------------**

Sete e meia da noite, Draco estava chegando na academia da faculdade embaixo de chuva. Ele não costumava freqüentar muito o ambiente, pois seus amigos não eram muito do tipo esportivos. Pansy não era só magra de ruim, pois viva de comer verduras e tinha horror a x-burger. Crabbe e Goyle, bem, Draco duvidava que eles sequer conseguiam ver suas "partes" sem a ajuda de um espelho, devido à pança avantajada.

As paredes da academia eram de vidro e davam uma vista perfeita para a cantina e o enorme pátio. Do lado oposto, ele poderia ter uma visão de cima da quadra de vôlei, bastava ele se utilizar de uma das esteiras voltadas para lá. E foi isso o que ele fez depois de se trocar no vestiário, colocando uma bermuda preta e camisa regata cinza com um dragão desenhado em preto.

O treino tinha apenas começado e Draco ficou observando a tática de Potter, facilmente identificável pelos cabelos revoltos - que coisa mais ridícula! O time tinha sido dividido em duplas para treinar e Oliver Wood, o capitão, comandava-os. O som do que ele gritava aos outros não chegava até ele por causa da distância e da música que tocava na academia enquanto ele corria calmamente na esteira.

Bem, até agora não havia nada de novo. Wood parecia repreender todos, menos Potter. Hunf, que puxa-saco! Draco começou a observar realmente as táticas de Potter, no intuito de analisá-las e procurar por falhas. Porém, meia hora depois, ele tinha acelerado a velocidade da esteira e estava carrancudo. Não havia falhas! Ele sempre acreditara que Potter tinha entrado para o time somente por ser Potter, para dar mais prestígio ao time, antes defasado. Então ele levantaria a popularidade do time, que levantaria o moral dos jogadores e Potter levaria todos os créditos pelo bom desempenho nas partidas, ou pelo dia de sorte. Podia ser que isso realmente tivesse acontecido, mas o fato era que o garoto era incrível. Ele parecia jogar por si mesmo e pelo outro que jogava do mesmo lado da quadra que ele. Os reflexos do garoto eram incríveis. Até agora ele não tinha feito um movimento errado, parecia adivinhar o destino exato da bola e dava saltos cheios de determinação, ajudado por sua aparente leveza. Como isso podia ser possível?

Draco sentiu o protesto das próprias pernas. Se continuasse forçando assim seus músculos, teria que deixar seu posto muito cedo, com uma cãibra ainda por cima. Diminuiu a velocidade novamente e bebeu um gole de água da garrafa que deixara ao lado. Potter também parecia sedento. Estava com a face corada e a camisa grudando no corpo, pediu um tempo para Wood enquanto sentava na arquibancada e bebia um gole de água. O capitão tirou o melhor jogador do outro lado do campo também e continuou com um de cada lado. Todos os jogadores já tinham retirado a camisa, exceto Potter - o que Draco achou sensato, pois seu corpo magricela provavelmente decepcionaria os espectadores.

Havia dois grupinhos de garotas assistindo o time e um ou dois garotos mais velhos sentados espalhados nas arquibancadas. As três garotas do grupo mais próximo a Potter cochicharam, riram e lançaram olhares cobiçosos, mas o garoto parecia não ter notado. "Que idiota retardado, fica olhando um bando de homens suados pulando em vez de admirar a paisagem bem ao lado!" As garotas finalmente resolveram se aproximar. O retardado tinha se levantado pra cumprimentá-las, quando podia obrigá-las a se abaixarem e admirar o decote delas enquanto se debruçavam para dar beijinhos no rosto. Elas estavam puxando papo com ele, mas pelo que Draco podia reparar, ou ele não estava interessado ou estava se fazendo de difícil. Draco quase gargalhou quando uma delas, que usava uma mini-saia jeans justíssima, deixou cair alguma coisinha sem importância no chão e abaixou-se para recuperar. E, para completo assombro de Draco, Potter tinha voltado sua atenção para o jogo em vez de conferir a cor da calcinha da garota. Elas ainda tentaram fazê-lo se entusiasmar, mas Wood chamou-o novamente e ele despediu-se delas parecendo completamente indiferente. Draco teve vontade de bater a cabeça contra o visor da esteira. Por falar nisso, já estava se cansando e parecia haver muito treino pela frente ainda.

Passou para a bicicleta ao lado, que tinha acabado de ser liberada e continuou analisando o comportamento do menino que sobreviveu. Ou ele era muito inocente mesmo - o que ele sinceramente duvidava - ou era gay. Ok, ele também _não_ acreditava na última opção porque já vira o garoto com meninas antes. Ele parecera particularmente feliz quando estivera namorando a irmã caçula dos Weasley num curto período de tempo entre seus dezesseis e dezessete anos. Mas então qual seria a explicação para tamanha indiferença quando as garotas só faltavam sentar em seu colo? Será que ele estava procurando por alguma garota... especial? Recatada? Tímida? Pfff que ridículo...

Eles continuaram treinando entusiasmadamente. Em um momento, Potter fora acometido por uma cãibra e Wood mandou que ele se sentasse novamente. O garoto apossou-se novamente da garrafinha de água e Draco percebeu que também estava com sede. O grupinho atirado de garotas tinha ido embora e havia mais três rapazes e uma garota sozinha. Essa garota levantou-se e caminhou até Potter, sentando-se comportadamente a seu lado. Seria essa a garota recatada? Pelo menos ela estava decentemente vestida e tinha um jeitinho mais tímido. Potter conversou mais a vontade com ela, fazendo-a rir. A garota parecia hipnotizada, não tirava os olhos dele, porém Draco não podia dizer o mesmo de Potter. Ele estava dividindo sua atenção entre o treino e a garota.

"Ok, Potter, qual o problema dessa aí, então?" pensou sarcasticamente enquanto pedalava com vontade. A garota se despediu e Potter voltou ao treino, porém teve cãibra de novo e não havia mais como continuar o treino sem a estrela do time. Potter sentou-se no chão segurando a batata da perna e dispensou a ajuda dos colegas de time, mesmo eles tendo insistido bastante nisso. "Típico! Ele é tão auto-suficiente!" O garoto ficou sozinho na quadra, tirou o tênis e as meias e começou a alongar-se. Esticando-se como um gato, segurando as pontas dos dedos sem dobrar os joelhos, fazendo exercícios de relaxamento. Draco teve que admitir que ele parecia muito bem condicionado e flexível, devia praticar bastante. Fez uma nota mental para melhorar seu condicionamento físico e, quem sabe, superá-lo.

Quando Potter finalmente recolheu suas coisas e encaminhou-se para o vestiário, Draco achou que já era hora de ir, mas ficou ainda algum tempo olhando para a porta pela qual o garoto sumira. Potter devia estar sozinho no vestiário. Natalie lhe dissera que ele tinha que saciar sua sede de conhecer mais sobre os hábitos do garoto, e ele começava a perceber que ela podia ter razão quanto a isso. Agora que começara a observá-lo, sentia que tinha que ir até o fim, ele tinha que descobrir algo que realmente comprovasse sua teoria sobre o garoto.

Draco pegou sua mochila, a garrafa d'água e passou direto pelo vestiário, saindo da academia. Um vento úmido e o cheiro da chuva chegaram até ele enquanto contornava a academia e descia as escadas rumo ao vestiário da quadra. Como ele imaginara, não havia ninguém lá, exceto Potter, que estava com a cabeça enfiada num armário, uma toalha amarrada na cintura e algumas gotinhas escorrendo dos cabelos para o pescoço e costas. Draco parou na porta e esperou ser notado, porém não fez nada para chamar a atenção do outro. Potter fechou o armário e colocou uma muda de roupas no banco atrás de si, ficado de lado para a porta, pareceu nem perceber a presença de mais alguém.

Draco não pôde evitar observar o corpo do outro. Ao encará-lo vestindo só uma toalha, vasculhou sua mente para se lembrar se alguma vez tinha visto Potter sem camisa. Descobriu que não, principalmente por se perguntar agora: de onde vinha sua idéia de que Potter era magricela? Ele era magro, com certeza, mas era uma magreza elegante que combinava na medida certa com sua altura média-alta. Os braços ele sempre vira por causa do uniforme de vôlei, que os expunha totalmente, mas só agora reparava que eles eram torneados com músculos moderados e definidos. Bem, ele não tinha que reparar em tudo, não é mesmo? Afinal, para quê ele ficaria secando um homem? Agora era diferente: ele estava analisando o corpo do outro.

O peito do rapaz era liso, sem pêlos, desenhado pelos músculos que a prática do esporte lhe haviam presenteado. O abdome reto e definido, coberto de alguns raros pêlos abaixo do umbigo que se perdiam na toalha branca felpuda. Os ombros eram pouca coisa mais largos que os seus próprios e os quadris bem estreitos em contraste.

Potter apanhou uma cueca preta com a costura branca e vestiu-a por baixo da toalha, retirando-a da cintura e pondo-se a secar os cabelos com ela. Ele era louco, na opinião de Draco. Vestir-se assim tão distraidamente sem nem notar que estava sendo observ... Mas teve que interromper sua linha de pensamento ao reparar nas coxas bem torneadas do rapaz. Grossas de cima a baixo, inclusive as canelas eram proporcionais. E que traseiro! Empinado, firme e... volumoso e...

"Um momentinho, eu estava reparando no traseiro de Potter?", pensou assim que o outro vestiu as calças verde-exército folgadas, acordando-o de seu devaneio. Bem, ele estava só comparando o corpo do moreno com o seu próprio. Só isso. Nada mais. Ora, e por que tinha que ficar se justificando tanto para a própria consciência sendo que era a mais pura verdade? Draco tinha que admitir que estava enganado sobre ele. Como podia ter se enganado tanto assim? Talvez pelo fato de ele só usar roupas maiores que seu número e folgadas o fizesse parecer ridiculamente magro e desengonçado. Mas então como as garotas aparentemente enxergavam isso mesmo por baixo das roupas ridículas que ele vestia? "Bem, talvez por serem garotas" respondeu uma vozinha malvada em sua cabeça.

Potter terminou de vestir a camisa caqui - larga - e começou a calçar os tênis. Draco achou melhor fazer-se notar, pois não lhe atraía a idéia de que fosse descoberto olhando-o com tanto interesse.

- Ow, _você_? - disse desdenhosamente, arrastando as palavras como se ponderasse se devia entrar ou não.

Potter olhou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada para copiar sua expressão de desgosto e voltar a atenção para sua mochila, onde começou a arrumar seus pertences.

- Não, é o coelhinho da páscoa, Malfoy - disse parecendo mais cansado do que sarcástico. - Eu acabei de sair de um treino de vôlei, portanto tenho uma justificativa pra estar aqui. E você?

- Bem - Draco entrou de uma vez e largou a mochila em cima do banco, sentando em seguida e começando a desamarrar os tênis - eu estava na academia e o vestiário estava cheio e fedido, então vim para cá pra ver se encontrava uma atmosfera mais respirável, mas vejo que me enganei.

- Você não parece sufocado, pelo que vejo. Se essa sua cara de nojo não fosse tão usual eu poderia até me preocupar.

Draco estreitou os olhos e crispou os lábios, mas decidiu não retrucar. Tinha tido uma idéia melhor. Estava disposto a tirar uma prova se o motivo do rapaz ter ignorado as garotas não era por preferência sexual. Se ele conseguisse provar que o outro era gay, será que Natalie consideraria um motivo válido para odiá-lo? Levantou-se e despiu-se da camisa, esticando-se como um felino e encarando o rapaz em seguida. Nada. Nenhum olhar furtivo, o garoto nem sequer levantara o olhar de sua mochila. Draco soltou um muxoxo. Potter finalmente fechou a mochila e levantou-se atirando-a às costas.

- Finalmente! - resmungou Draco sarcasticamente. - Pensei que ia ficar aqui me vendo tomar banho!

Potter revirou os olhos e deu uma risada sem emoção.

- Sinto em te desapontar, Malfoy, mas nem todo mundo gosta de ficar babando em você, ok? Eu estou satisfeito com meu corpo, não tenho inveja do de ninguém, não adianta ficar aí se exibindo.

- Hey, eu não estou me exibindo! - indignou-se apertando os punhos.

- Ah não? Pra quê esse teatro todo pra tirar uma camisa então? Você é tão branco que chega a queimar os olhos só de olhar!

- Ora, seu insolente. Minha pele é pálida, distinta, graciosa, elegante. Mas eu realmente não espero que você entenda sobre elegância, sem graça do jeito que você é - Draco tinha aproximado-se dele até uma distância perto o bastante para acertá-lo, longe o bastante para esquivar-se de um golpe.

Potter soltou um bufo e deu um passo à frente:

- Escute aqui, Malfoy, eu sei que você está doido pra que eu faça outra marca arroxeada em sua pele "pálida" - Malfoy arregalou os olhos, sua mente lhe pregando uma peça com a imagem de Potter chupando seu pescoço como um vampiro, mas não era exatamente disso que o outro falava: - mas não estou a fim de te bater novamente. Seu repertório de insultos já está desgastado de tanto que você repete. Isso cansa, sabia? Não tem mais graça ficar discutindo por coisas tão infantis com você. Quando você crescer você vai entender o que eu digo. Viva sua vida em paz e deixe-me viver a minha! Esqueça que eu existo, ok?

O queixo de Draco tinha desabado. Ele... ele não tinha o que dizer, não tinha o que retrucar. Como assim, quando ele crescesse? Como não tem mais graça insultá-lo? Porém ele foi dispensado de responder quando alguém entrou no vestiário correndo.

- Harry! Harry, tem uma... - o garoto negro chegou falando entusiasmado, porém percebeu o clima tenso do ambiente e atrapalhou-se. - Oh, er... hum...

Potter simplesmente deu as costas a Draco.

- Fale, Lino.

- Oh, Harry, eu acabei de ficar sabendo. A faculdade vai competir no vôlei com Durmstrang! Eles estão montando um time especial para o jogo, juntando os melhores jogadores de todos os cursos da faculdade. Você precisa se inscrever, Harry!

- Como é que é? - questionou Draco com os olhos brilhando.

Potter lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo antes de virar-se novamente para Lino Jordan, outro jogador de seu time de vôlei.

- Vamos sair daqui, Lino.

Os dois deixaram o vestiário enquanto conversavam. Draco deixou um sorriso enviesado tomar conta de seu rosto. Ele tinha que entrar para esse time! Ele tinha que provar a todos que era um ótimo jogador, tão bom quanto Potter. Ele entraria nesse time ou seu nome não era Draco Malfoy.

Tomou um banho e vestiu-se. Já tinha parado a chuva, mas havia muitas poças d'água no estacionamento. Desativou o alarme de sua BMW branca, entrou, colocou um cd de dance no volume exato para que as batidas estremecessem os passantes na rua, prendeu o cinto e deu a partida. Enquanto deixava o estacionamento com os pensamentos formigando em sua cabeça - a briga recente com Potter e a notícia sobre o jogo contra Durmstrang - foi então que ele reparou em Potter se despedindo de Jordan e caminhando até seu carro. Olhou para o asfalto ao lado do Gol prateado que o garoto tinha acabado de destravar e viu uma poça d'água. Perfeito!

Parou o carro com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios finos, engatou a primeira marcha e acelerou cantando pneu. Passou pela poça em alta velocidade fazendo chover água para ambos os lados. Gargalhou ao ver a cara de espanto e incredulidade de Potter quando tomou um banho. Pelo retrovisor ele assistiu aos minutos de hesitação do garoto antes de ele olhar para a própria roupa encharcada e bater o pé com força no chão espalhando mais água para os lados. Nada podia ter melhorado seu humor como aquela cena. E Potter ainda dizia que não tinha mais graça, tsk tsk tsk...

---------------------

**N.A. **uhuhu Harry só de toalha! O.O É... parece que alguém ficou babando no traseiro dele... e que traseiro, heim? Gente, fiquei tão animada com o sucesso da Natalie que já estou maquinando mais participações especiais dela ihihihihi.

**Tachel Black **(Viva Natalie! Que "butininho" seu review! Amei XD)** LiMorgan **(puxa! Está adorando mesmo! Bem, meu ritmo - ou do Draco - é mais lento rsrsrs como vc pode ver, ele está tendo uns probleminhas de aceitação...)** Bru Black **(brigada por "favoritar" minha fic! ehehehe)** -LiLiAn-Hp **(perfeito! Já fiz minha parte do acordo! Cadê minha review maravilhosa? XD)** Lís** (pobrezinho do Draco, ninguém merece... pois é, estamos evoluindoooo) **Lumack **(valeu! Minha HD é boa! Yupiii)** Yellowred **(Oh, Lucius é mau! Que bom que gostou do meu Harry! MEU! Ops! Mas os direitos autorais...)** Mione Lupin **(Parabéns pra Natalie! Sim, todos amamos Sirius! Gostou da espionagem? uhuahuahuahua)** Cristina Melx **(opa! Mais uma fã de Natalie! Yupiii)** Paty Black **(valeu! Aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste)** Rei Owan **(poupe suas unhas! Ainda tem muitos capítulos pela frente, hehehe! Lucius é mau o.O)** Srta. Kinimoto **(que ótimo! Continue adorando! Abraços!)** Lika Malfoy **(como assim, seu loirinho? Ele é do Harry! Palmas para o Sirius, ele é tudo! E suuuuper Natalie ta-nã-nã)** Ma-chan2** (que emotion! Continue mandando reviews que eu continuo inspirada! hehehe) **Sofiah Black** (brigada! XD Eu também costumo não gostar dos Harrys das HDs, por isso fiz o meu do jeitinho que eu gosto! Nada de submissão, viva!)

Gente, fico impressionada com os reviews que recebo de vocês! Verdade! O.O Valeu. Atualização: próximo **sábado**. O capítulo 5 se chama _Confissões_. Hummm sugestivo, heim? Até lá! Beijos para todos e continuem fazendo uma autora feliz!

-------------

No próximo capítulo...

- Sirius, eu tenho cumprido minha parte da promessa, e você?

O sorriso no rosto do homem morreu e ele suspirou.

- Ah, Harry, eu estou bem assim...

- Não, você não me convence, não adianta!

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás.

- É mais complicado do que você imagina, Harry...

- Então me explique!


	5. Confissão

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Confissão

-----------------------

A quarta-feira prometia ser cheia. As primeiras aulas que Draco teve foram de Teorias da Administração. A professora era uma senhora com aparência muito severa - e não só a aparência - Minerva McGonagall. Essa aula era somente para Administração, então Draco não pôde evitar sentar perto de seus amigos. Teve que aturar a crise histérica - em volume baixo, graças à professora - de Pansy até que McGonagall chamasse a atenção da garota, o que não demorou muito. Por isso até o fim da aula Pansy já estava mais calma, tinha até se esquecido que tinha motivos para nunca mais olhar para a cara de Draco. Seguiu-o até a secretaria, onde Draco se informou sobre o novo time de vôlei e inscreveu-se. Os testes seriam no sábado. Aproveitou para convencer Marcus Flint, capitão de seu time que também tinha se inscrito, a reservar a quadra naquela noite para que eles treinassem.

Depois do intervalo, eles foram para a sala do primeiro andar onde tinham as aulas em conjunto com Sistemas de Informação e Comércio Exterior. O professor ainda não tinha chegado, então eles esperaram pela chegada dele encostados na parede ao lado da porta. Draco tinha até fechado os olhos para deixar bem claro que não queria ser incomodado por ninguém. Ficou aliviado por Pansy ter entendido o recado até que sentiu seus pulmões invadidos por uma fumaça desagradável que o estava sufocando. Abriu os olhos para ver Pansy com um cigarro na boca.

- Pansy, sua idiota! - Draco tomou o cigarro das mãos da garota com rudeza. - Quantas vezes tenho que falar pra você não fumar perto de um Malfoy, sua anta? Além disso, você sabe muito bem que...

- ... que não é permitido fumar dentro da faculdade - completou uma voz feminina, mas não era a de Pansy.

Draco virou-se para encarar Granger, seguida de perto por Weasley e Potter, obviamente. Ótimo, agora eles pensavam que era ele quem estava fumando. Porém em vez de tentar se justificar, Draco teve uma idéia melhor. Colocou o cigarro na boca, sugou tomando o cuidado de não respirar aquela fumaça nojenta e expirou na cara da garota, que começou a tossir. Potter pareceu indignado e puxou-a para trás.

- Vamos entrar - chamou, mas Weasley estava completamente vermelho, apitando e soltando fumaça.

- Ora, seu asqueroso... - Weasley fez menção de partir para cima de Draco, porém o Prof. Lupin escolheu esse momento para aparecer.

Antes que ele os alcançasse, Draco jogou o cigarro no chão, pisou para apagá-lo, lançou outro olhar divertido para eles e entrou na sala. Só então se permitiu tossir discretamente enquanto se sentava perto da porta, tentando não pensar em quantos minutos encurtara sua vida por causa dessa brincadeira.

- Meninão! Eu não sabia que você também tinha começado a fumar! - esganiçou-se Pansy.

Draco revirou os olhos e tossiu mais uma vez.

- Cale essa boca, imbecil - Pansy fez cara de confusão magoada. - Me dê alguma pastilha, uma bala, um chiclete, qualquer coisa que tire esse gosto horrível da minha boca.

Ela, mais do que rapidamente, entregou-lhe uma pastilha de hortelã. Draco observou o Trio de Ouro entrar na sala e se sentar em alguns lugares próximos.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentou Lupin enquanto entrava e colocava suas coisas na mesa do professor. - Hoje eu darei um trabalhinho para nota. Quero que vocês se reúnam em duplas ou trios para fazer alguns exercícios que separei.

Draco revirou os olhos novamente. É claro que ele sugeriu trios! Sendo tão indulgente com Potter... Draco nunca admitiria isso, mas achava Lupin um bom professor, entretanto ele não tinha classe. Vivia com roupas gastas, não tinha postura nem status. Um perdedor asmático, como ele costumava pensar. Como ele poderia respeitar uma pessoa como essa?

Nesse momento ele ouviu um arrastar de cadeiras próximo e Pansy já estava bem a seu lado. Soltou um bufo, mas não falou nada, de qualquer modo teria que fazer os exercícios sozinho mesmo. Observou o trio ajeitar-se de modo que Granger ficasse de costas para ele e Potter e Weasley meio de lado, um voltado para o outro. Potter distribuiu chicletes para os outros e começou a mastigar enquanto Granger copiava os exercícios da lousa.

- Aqui, Pansy - Draco passou papel e caneta para ela. - Vê se pelo menos copia o enunciado, já que você não presta pra mais nada mesmo.

- Ah, que folha mais sem graça! Eu tenho uma do Ursinho Pooh aqui, espere um minutinho.

- Não, Pansy. Eu quero essa folha sem graça mesmo. Isso não é nenhuma cartinha ridícula de amor, é Estatística.

- Ow, meninão! Isso foi uma indireta pra eu te escrever uma cartinha de amor com folha do Pooh?

- Cala essa boca e copia!

Draco voltou sua atenção para o trio novamente e aguçou os ouvidos.

- ... tá gamadinha em você, cara - dizia o ruivo com cara de safado.

- Eu sei - disse Potter sem muita emoção. - Não sou nenhum idiota de não perceber, mas não quero nada com ela. É muito atirada, fica me comendo com os olhos!

- Eu também acho que ela não serve pra você, Harry - intrometeu-se Granger sem deixar de copiar. - Mas e a Parvati? Ela é uma boa menina e ultimamente não tira os olhos de você.

- Pois é, ela foi assistir meu treino ontem - Potter deu um suspiro cansado. - Não sei...

- Ela é bem bonita, Harry. Não tanto quanto a Lavander, mas... Ow! - Weasley levou um beliscão da namorada e Draco deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. - Eu só estou falando o que penso, puxa vida! Cadê a liberdade de expressão nesse país?

- Ela gosta de você, Harry, e é isso que importa - concluiu Granger. - Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance a ela. Se não der certo, paciência...

Potter apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos com a vista desfocada.

- Qual é o problema, cara? - Weasley fez a pergunta que Draco tinha em mente.

- Sei lá, Ron. Eu estou bem assim, sabe, sozinho. Não me sinto tentado a arrumar uma namorada. Talvez eu esteja esperando por um sentimento que não existe, talvez eu seja frio, insensível, mas sei que não sinto nada por ela nem por ninguém ultimamente.

Draco não pôde deixar de achar aquela atitude no mínimo ridícula. E precisava sentir alguma coisa pra dar uns beijos?

- Lembre-se da promessa que fez para Sirius de que ia pelo menos tentar - disse Granger.

- É... acho que não custa nada tentar... - resignou-se Potter.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento enquanto Potter parecia ponderar se devia dizer algo, até que ele decidiu-se:

- Como está Ginny? - perguntou ao ruivo.

"Oh, isso é interessante" pensou Draco. "Parece que eu encontrei o real motivo para tanta indiferença, ele ainda é apaixonado pela ruiva!".

- Brigou com o Colin de novo - respondeu Weasley com uma careta. - Está lá em casa toda carrancuda, dando patada em todo mundo que chega perto. Acho que você devia aproveitar pra jogar um charme nela, cara - acrescentou esperançoso.

Potter soltou uma risadinha sem emoção.

- Se ela já não tivesse brigado com ele umas quinhentas vezes antes...

- É verdade - Weasley desanimou novamente. - Parece que a cada reconciliação eles ficam mais melosos, é enjoativo só de olhar.

Granger, que tinha ficado quieta até o momento, manifestou-se.

- Harry, você realmente acredita que ainda gosta dela?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu não acho que seria a mesma coisa se nós voltássemos, o que eu realmente não acredito que vá acontecer. Eu me apaixonei pela imagem de mulher madura e determinada de Ginny e essa imagem nunca vai sair da minha mente. Eu comparo todas as garotas com ela e, obviamente, não encontro nenhuma que me encha os olhos.

- Pois é exatamente o que eu acho, Harry - falou a garota. - Será que é isso mesmo que você quer? Outra garota exatamente como ela?

- Não, eu não ia suportar ficar enxergando a Ginny em cada gesto dela, eu lembraria do passado, dos meus erros, de como eu fui um idiota deixando ela sair da minha vida... Mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado agora?

Potter encostou-se mais folgadamente no acento e empenhou-se em fazer uma bola de chiclete. "Estoure! Estoure!" torceu Draco mentalmente enquanto a bola crescia lentamente.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje, Harry? - perguntou Weasley.

Potter dedilhou o ar com uma das mãos em resposta. Weasley pareceu satisfeito com isso, mas Draco franziu a sobrancelha imaginando o que aquilo poderia significar, porém distraiu-se quando a bola de chiclete finalmente estourou melecando toda a cara do garoto.

Draco gargalhou, no entanto sua risada morreu quando os três também começaram a rir, se divertindo. Potter também achara graça e tentava limpar o chiclete ao redor da boca, com a ajuda de Granger. De repente não tinha mais graça nenhuma para Draco.

-------------------

Harry estava sentado de frente para o computador no que parecia ser um laboratório de informática reduzido. Havia outros nove computadores dispostos ao redor das paredes e cinco deles estavam ocupados. Faltavam poucos minutos para as 18 horas, quando ele poderia finalmente ir para casa tomar um banho. O dia inteiro tinha sido nublado, porém estava bastante abafado e o ar condicionado tinha pifado, para ajudar.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Por que Príncipe Slytherin?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Não entendi. Você está perguntando o porquê do nome?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Tirei de uma lenda muito antiga. Ela diz que Salazar Slytherin era um mago muito poderoso e que tinha o dom incomum de falar com cobras.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Interessante. Nunca ouvi falar.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: É muito pouco conhecida mesmo. Mas e o seu? Por que Anjo?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, é alguma coisinha sem importância...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Me lembro de você ter dito que tinha valor emocional pra você, então certamente não é nenhuma "coisinha sem importância".

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ok, tem muita importância pra mim sim. É que minha mãe costumava me chamar assim, só isso.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Por que costumava? Por que agora você está um pouco grandinho demais para ser chamado de Anjo?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Não, na verdade é porque ela morreu.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Oh... sinto muito...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sem problemas.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Vai tocar hoje?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, hoje eu tenho aula. E você, já pensou se quer fazer aulas? Se quiser eu tenho um professor ótimo para te indicar!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Bem, não sei... acho que se eu fosse aprender algum instrumento seria violão. Não sei se tenho dom para tocar piano. Parece muito difícil com todas aquelas notas para serem lidas se uma só vez!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Garanto que é bem mais fácil do que falar com cobras.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Oh, eu suponho que seja! Mas prefiro violão mesmo. Parece bem mais simples: só acordes e voz.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Não seja por isso, conheço um professor ótimo também. Você deve conhecê-lo do tempo que estudou em Hogwarts. Ele dá aula de Estatística para Administração.

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de hesitação antes que Harry obtivesse uma resposta:

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Lupin?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Isso! Remus Lupin! Ele é fantástico! Na verdade o instrumento oficial dele é o violino, mas ele toca qualquer instrumento de corda que você colocar na frente dele: violão, viola, violoncelo... Bem, você não queria que ele tocasse instrumento de sopro, não é?

Outros segundos de hesitação.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Cara, acho que ele subiu no meu conceito. Mas ele não tem jeito de músico, digo, ele não tem crises de asma enquanto toca? Não tem que ficar interrompendo para usar aquela bonbinha, não?

Harry teve que segurar o riso para que não chamasse a atenção dos outros estagiários.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Tá brincando? Música é terapia até mesmo pra asmáticos! Ela nos faz mergulhar em outro mundo, outra dimensão. As crises dele são muito ligadas com o estado psicológico e a música acalma, é remédio para a alma e refúgio para a mente.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Palmas pra você! Falou bonito! Quase me convenceu!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Mas é sério. Você precisa ouvi-lo tocar algum dia. Ele e meu professor de piano, juntos! São incríveis!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Se você diz...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Bom, recado dado. Preciso ir embora agora. Estou louco por um banho.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ok, boa sorte na aula.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Valeu, cara. Te vejo amanhã?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Certamente.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Falou, então até lá.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Até.

Ao chegar em casa, depois do tão esperado banho, Harry e Sirius fizeram um lanchinho e foram para o estúdio. Snuffles acomodou-se em um pufe e preparou-se para um longo e confortável cochilo.

- Vamos começar? - perguntou Sirius puxando um banquinho ao lado de Harry.

- Claro, Prof. Padfoot.

- Ótimo, manda ver então.

Harry começou com algumas peças fáceis de Bull, então passou duas mais complicadas de Bach, que tocou com desenvoltura, e finalmente Czerny.

- Solte esses dedos, Harry! Relaxe!

- Estou tentando! - protestou Harry. - Argh, odeio Czerny!

- Não diga isso ou você nunca vai conseguir! Czerny é ótimo para exercícios e você está precisando.

- Mas as melodias são feias e o dedilhado complicado demais!

- Ora, pare de choramingar e toque novamente.

Depois de outra tentativa de má vontade, Sirius fez com que ele saísse do piano e tocou a peça para ele com perfeição.

- Você vai continuar estudando essa peça até tocar desse jeito, ok?

- Tudo bem - resignou-se Harry jogando-se em um pufe.

- E não se esqueça das peças novas de Bull e Bach. Vou procurar uma música bem bonita pra você como recompensa quando passar essa lição de Czerny.

Harry sorriu e Sirius foi juntar-se a ele no pufe.

- Chega pra lá - Harry acomodou-se de forma que Sirius sentasse junto com ele o abraçando. - Agora eu me livro do título de professor e, como seu padrinho, digo que você está indo muito bem, Harry. Parabéns! - Sirius bagunçou os cabelos do afilhado e plantou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

- Obrigado, Padfoot. Algum dia eu serei igual a você!

- De jeito nenhum! Eu sou único! - Sirius estufou o peito.

Harry sorriu marotamente.

- Então eu serei melhor que você!

- Ah, bom, aí já é outra história...

Eles riram e Harry afastou-se um pouco para encarar o padrinho nos olhos.

- Sirius, eu tenho cumprido minha parte da promessa, e você?

O sorriso no rosto do homem morreu e ele suspirou.

- Ah, Harry, eu estou bem assim...

- Não, você não me convence, não adianta!

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás.

- É mais complicado do que você imagina, Harry...

- Então me explique!

Sirius permaneceu imóvel por alguns longos segundos antes de levantar a cabeça novamente, esfregar as mãos no rosto e encarar o afilhado com uma seriedade nada usual.

- Está bem, Harry. Não posso esconder isso de você a vida toda. Mas você tem que entender que não é fácil pra mim, eu nunca conversei com ninguém sobre isso e tenho medo da sua reação.

- Você vai ter que arriscar pra saber como eu vou reagir - disse Harry de um jeito encorajador. Sabia que tinha algo incomodando o padrinho e estava disposto a ajudá-lo e apoiá-lo no que quer que fosse.

- Harry, eu tive muito tempo para pensar nos meus erros, enquanto estava na cadeia. Todo o tempo que eu passei lá, eu deixei de viver, eu só revivi tudo pelo que eu tinha passado. Chorei muito por seus pais e principalmente por Remus. Eu sabia que Remus estava sofrendo muito e sozinho. Ele não tem mais a família dele nem amigos nem ninguém. Nós éramos a única família dele e de repente James e Lily estavam mortos, eu estava preso e Peter tinha desaparecido. Não adiantava mais chorar por seus pais, porque não os traria de volta, mas só de saber que eu não podia estar fazendo companhia para Remus me dava uma dor no coração! Assim que eu saí da cadeia, a primeira pessoa que eu procurei foi ele. Você tinha que vê-lo, Harry. Estava um desastre, um mero fantasma do homem que ele fora. E eu fiz de tudo para trazê-lo de volta à vida enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava te convencer de que sempre fora inocente. Eu consegui ambos os meus intentos e foram as coisas de que mais me orgulho de ter feito na vida.

Sirius parou um pouco, fechando os olhos com força antes de continuar olhando para a janela:

- Eu achava que depois disso eu ficaria satisfeito pelo resto da minha vida, mas isso seria impossível. Depois de atingir esses objetivos veio o de tirar você dos Dursley e eu jurei pra mim mesmo que faria tudo por isso. Mas então aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não esperava. Chegou a vez de Remus me ajudar, de fazer de tudo por mim. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos, conversando, rindo, lembrando os velhos tempos, tocando. Nós só tínhamos um ao outro e, sem que eu percebesse, um sentimento foi chegando sem pedir licença em mim. De repente eu tinha vontade de ouvir mais a voz calma de Remus, suas risadas gostosas, suas broncas e implicações, de me divertir com a mania dele de querer consertar tudo e todos, de estar ao lado dele pra acalmá-lo nas crises...

Harry ficou em um silêncio carregado de expectativa e dúvida. Sirius pensou sobre o que dizer. Talvez não tivesse se expressado corretamente. O que mais ele podia dizer para passar a mensagem e não chocar Harry?

- Eu passei a ter necessidade da companhia dele, de ficar admirando seu jeitinho frágil e tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo determinado, de olhar aqueles olhos tão tristes, de provocá-lo com coisas sem importância só pra apreciar seu jeitinho adorável de ficar bravo...

- Eu não compreendo onde você quer chegar, Sirius - ele encarou o afilhado, que tinha confusão estampada no rosto, então suspirou e voltou a encarar a janela.

Aparentemente aquelas reações ainda não eram tão reveladoras. Talvez ele não estivesse sendo muito claro, teria que escolher mais as palavras:

- Na verdade, Harry, eu ainda sentia a necessidade de algo mais. Queria poder tocá-lo, acariciá-lo, abraçá-lo... beijá-lo.

Ao som dessas palavras, Sirius pôde sentir Harry ficar um pouco tenso e soube que finalmente tinha sido compreendido - mais claro do que isso não dava para ser, não é? Porém não teve coragem de encará-lo ainda ou não conseguiria terminar.

- Acho que ele nunca suspeitou disso na verdade, mas eu percebi o que estava sentindo e ainda sinto. Eu não podia dizer nada a ele, não podia me permitir esse sentimento porque desse modo eu acabaria com todas as esperanças de tirar você daquela casa, Harry. Quem passaria sua guarda para um homem que se relaciona com outro homem? Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que assim que conseguisse que você viesse morar comigo eu conversaria com você a esse respeito, mas descobri que não seria tão fácil. Tive medo da sua reação, que você me rejeitasse, que tivesse nojo de mim. Por isso estou te contando isso primeiro, antes de tomar qualquer outra providência. Porque se você me disser que não aceita, Harry, Remus nunca vai ficar sabendo disso.

Só então Sirius voltou-se para Harry. O garoto também olhava para a janela e tinha os olhos desfocados. Era impossível distinguir o que quer que ele estivesse pensando ou sentindo, mas só o fato de o garoto não ter se afastado do seu abraço já dava uma certa esperança a Sirius. Harry suspirou e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu não acredito, Sirius - ele disse cansado e Sirius sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta. - Eu não acredito que você deixou isso preso dentro de você por todos esses anos! Por que não me contou antes?

Harry voltou aquelas duas esmeraldas para encará-lo com sinceridade e preocupação, e Sirius não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

- Ah, Harry... eu tive tanto medo que você arrumasse suas coisas e fosse embora sem nunca mais olhar para minha cara...

- Eu entendo, Sirius. Não foi fácil pra mim ouvir tudo isso, mas eu não posso te impedir de ser feliz! E mesmo se você me dissesse que sua felicidade estaria ao lado de Severus Snape eu daria todo o meu apoio!

Sirius soltou uma risada que mais parecia um latido e bagunçou os cabelos de Harry novamente antes de apertá-lo em um abraço forte.

- Obrigado, Harry. Eu prometo pra você que vou conquistar aquele bobo adorável e vou ser o homem mais feliz desse mundo!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Ora, Harry, isso é obvio! Sou irresistível!

Harry olhou-o com o semblante sério.

- Só me promete mais uma coisa, Sirius.

- O que você quiser!

- Promete que não vai ficar beijando Moony pela casa até que eu me acostume com a idéia?

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou com vontade.

- Ok, eu vou tentar me conter.

Harry sorriu meio desconcertado.

----------------------

A quinta-feira custou a passar, na opinião de Draco. Ele ficara treinando até tarde com Flint na noite passada e só ele sabia como era desgastante treinar com alguém péssimo como o capitão de seu time. Todavia ele agüentou firme com o pensamento tentador de que provaria a todos sua capacidade. Ele não teve nenhuma aula conjunta aquela manhã, mas informou-se que Potter teria treino essa noite também e programou-se para ir à academia novamente. Dessa vez nem tanto pela espionagem - ele tentava convencer a si mesmo disso - e sim pela sua necessidade de melhora no condicionamento físico. Ele estava um pouco travado por falta de exercícios.

A tarde passou tediosamente devagar. Ele teve que participar da demonstração do sistema ao qual foram feitos os testes que ele sugerira. O sistema era bastante complexo e a demonstração tomara quase toda a tarde, portanto não sobrou muito tempo para conversar com o Anjo. Mas pelo menos tinha boas notícias para ele:

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sério?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Com toda a certeza, funcionou perfeitamente!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ufa! Já estava ficando apreensivo! Pena que minha próxima matéria talvez não seja de muita utilidade pra sua empresa...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sobre o que será?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sobre hackers, os perigos de se utilizar de serviços - bancários principalmente - pela internet e algumas dicas para evitar que senhas sejam descobertas.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Oh, bem, a maioria de nosso serviço bancário é feito pela internet, pagamento de duplicatas, transferências, etc, então talvez nós possamos tirar algum proveito sim!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ótimo, eu achei algumas coisas bem interessantes mesmo, mas você só vai ficar sabendo no domingo.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sem problemas. Então, como foi a aula ontem?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Wow, polêmica, eu diria. Mas foi produtiva.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Polêmica?

Draco coçou o queixo enquanto o outro provavelmente hesitava sobre o que dizer.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Você já descobriu alguma coisa que você nunca sequer cogitou sobre alguém que você pensava que conhecia muito bem?

Oh, Draco conhecia isso muito bem. Ele vinha passando por isso durante toda essa semana ao observar o garoto que sempre odiara. Ele sempre pensou que soubesse tudo a respeito do Menino que Sobreviveu, mas descobria coisas novas a cada dia e achava frustrante. Ao invés de saciar sua sede, como Natalie tinha dito que aconteceria, ele ficava cada vez mais curioso!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sim. Eu já passei por isso recentemente. É engraçado como nós pensamos que conhecemos as pessoas, mas elas são muito mais complexas do que imaginamos. E surpreendentes!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Surpreendentes, sem dúvida...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: E o que você pretende fazer quanto a essa nova descoberta?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Aceitar. Acho que tenho que mudar meu modo de pensar, meu ponto de vista sobre o assunto. Estou certo que posso me acostumar com isso. Só está sendo difícil digerir, mas eu me acostumo.

Draco não estava achando muito fácil aceitar ou digerir suas descobertas. Muito menos mudar seu ponto de vista sobre Potter.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Espero que você consiga, porque eu não estou tão confiante assim.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hora de ir, não é mesmo?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sim, finalmente. Hoje o dia custou a passar. Até amanhã.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Tchau.

-----------------------

Draco chegou na academia um pouco antes do treino e pôde ver Potter chegando também. O garoto era o primeiro do time a chegar e, depois de colocar seu uniforme vermelho e dourado, foi para a quadra aquecer-se enquanto esperava pelo restante do time, provavelmente para evitar mais cãibras. E dessa vez ele não teve nenhuma mesmo, pulou o treino todo, suou, mas não tirou a camisa novamente. Será que ele tinha vergonha pelas garotas que o estavam observando? Mas ele tinha um corpo admirável... eu disse admirável? Não, eu quis dizer invejável - como Draco só admitiria a si mesmo, o que já era um progresso sem tamanho - então porque teria vergonha? Seria tímido? Pelo menos ele não gostara do fato de uma tal "garota atirada" ficar comendo-o com os olhos.

Draco teve que descuidar dele um pouco para fazer algumas abdominais e flexões. A academia estava bem mais cheia nessa noite do que na terça-feira, porém Draco estava tão entretido em pensamentos que nem reparou nas garotas que lhe lançavam olhares cobiçosos, algumas descaradas, outras mais dissimuladas.

Quando voltou para a bicicleta, Potter tinha parado para beber água, a mesma garota morena da noite de terça-feira foi até ele e sentou-se para conversar novamente. Agora ele a reconhecia como Parvati Patil, que devia estar na turma de Ciências Contábeis. Ele parecia meio hesitante, não estava tão divertido quanto no treino anterior. Mas nem por isso a garota deixava de admirá-lo e sorrir para ele, ao que ele esforçava-se para corresponder. Potter foi chamado novamente, então levantou-se e despediu-se da garota. Porém Draco foi surpreendido quando o garoto segurou-a antes que ela se afastasse e disse algo que fez o sorriso da garota triplicar de tamanho. Ela não foi embora dessa vez, sentou-se novamente e ficou assistindo ao jogo. Draco pedalou mais rápido.

O treino não durou muito mais depois daquilo. Potter falou alguma coisa com Patil e acompanhou os outros até o vestiário. Draco foi para o vestiário também e tomou um banho. Saiu da academia e ficou parado olhando para o nada. Já tinha observado o treino, estudado o comportamento de Potter, então por que seus pés teimavam em não sair do lugar? Por que ele estava morrendo de curiosidade por saber o que aconteceria depois? Bem, se ele estava investigando, devia fazer o serviço completo.

Tomou o rumo das escadas e desceu até a quadra. Ao olhar pela primeira vez, achou que não houvesse mais ninguém. A arquibancada estava vazia e as luzes do vestiário apagadas. Ele já ia se virar para voltar quando ouviu um estalo e voltou-se para o lado. Ao lado do vestiário, parcialmente escondidos de sua vista por um pilar, estavam Potter e Patil se... beijando - a única explicação para os estalo que ouvia. Patil estava encostada contra a coluna de concreto, envolvendo o pescoço de Potter enquanto este segurava sua cintura e colava seu corpo ao dela. Eles estavam muito próximos de Draco, mas aparentemente entretidos demais para notá-lo, por isso ele escondeu-se na sobra que as arquibancadas lançavam na escada, sentando-se num dos últimos degraus. A justificativa que deu para sua consciência foi de que não queria ser notado, mas na verdade não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da visão.

Eles permaneceram assim por alguns minutos que Draco não soube precisar, até que Potter descolou seus lábios dos dela e encostou a própria cabeça no concreto. A garota entendeu aquilo como uma permissão para beijar seu pescoço, mas assim que começou, o garoto afastou-se dela, apoiando-se na outra parede e jogando a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e Patil ficou sem ação.

- Harry... tudo bem...? - murmurou depois de alguns segundos em que o garoto não fez menção de se mover.

Potter respirou profundamente antes de desencostar-se e apanhar sua mochila no chão.

- Me desculpe, Parvati... eu... você quer que eu te leve para sua casa?

- Não, eu... vim de carro... obrigada - a voz da garota parecia trêmula e Potter evitou encará-la nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, Parvati... não devia ter feito você esperar por mim.

Em vez de responder, a garota saiu correndo soluçando e Potter encostou-se na parede novamente, escorregando até o chão.

- Idiota - por incrível que pareça, essa única palavra não tinha saído da boca de Draco, mas do próprio Potter, que batia a cabeça contra a parede em autopunição.

Draco não sabia o que pensar. Era a primeira vez que via o Garoto de Ouro tão arrasado e não sentia a mínima vontade de tirar proveito da situação. Não tinha nada para jogar na cara dele, para atormentá-lo, insultá-lo. Queria poder entender o que acontecia. Ele tinha dito que estava tentando arrumar uma namorada e não conseguia, quando pelo menos metade da população feminina de Hogwarts se jogaria a seus pés se ele pedisse. Patil era bonita, recatada e louca por ele, ao que parecia. Mas pelo visto isso não tinha sido suficiente para convencê-lo. Seria tudo por causa daquela Weasley? Será que a garota era tão perfeita assim de modo que nenhuma outra fizesse diferença para ele? Draco só pôde concluir que sentimentalismo era algo que ele devia se manter afastado. Se fosse para ficar nesse estado desconsolado em que se encontrava Potter, então ele preferia nunca entender por que era tão importante assim sentir alguma coisa por quem quer que fosse.

Potter finalmente recuperou a determinação e levantou-se deixando a quadra e um Draco imerso em pensamentos. Ele acabaria ficando louco antes de compreender Harry Potter.

------------------

**N.A.** Surpresaaaa! Presentinho de dia das crianças pra vocês! O Sirius está apaixonado! Tra-lá-lá! Eu sempre quis um Sirius apaixonado (suspiros). Geralmente é sempre o Remus que se apaixona por ele, mas eu quis fazer diferente ehehehe. Parece que o nosso Harry está um pouco confuso, né? E o Draco então! O.o

**Cristina Melx** (ai, brigada! Vou continuar sim!) **Paty Black** (perfeita? Ohhhh valeu! Bem, vc não precisou esperar uma semana!) **Tachel Black** (tchan-nam! Revelação sim! Ora, eu também adoraria saber o endereço de um Harry desses! E não se preocupe, não vou parar até acabar Green Eyes ;-D) **Yellowred** (Sirius apaixonaaaado! Ele não é fofo? Beijo) **Rei Owan** (Draco com pensamentos malignos yeah! Mas ele é muito teimoso...) **Mione Lupin** (oh! Fico tão feliz que vc goste da minha HD Universo Alternativo ihihihihi! Não perca o próximo capítulo XD) **Mewis Slytheryn ** (o Harry sentir alguma coisa pelo Draco? Ele é um garoto difícil, digamos assim o.O é meio indiferente... por enquanto) **Lis** (Sim, Draco está começando a ceder ao charme de Harry :-D) **Srta. Kinomoto** (olha só! Não demorei pra atualizar! Abraços) **Anna-Malfoy** (quanta honra receber um review seu! Amo suas traduções, são maravilhosas! Hummm ainda temos muitos capítulos pela frente... beijus) **Lika Malfoy** (Wow suuuper review! Vc ama todos os capítulos, é? É bom mesmo, humpt! Afinal, Green Eyes só está acontecendo por causa de vc! Beijoka)

Quem gosta de Green Eyes levanta a mão! Se vocês não me mandarem MUITOS reviews, eu só vou atualizar no OUTRO **sábado**, entenderam? Pois é! Chantagem, isso mesmo! E no próximo capítulo tem... hummmm... declaração!

----------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Sirius sorriu aliviado encarando os olhos de seu amado amigo.

- Eu também estou feliz Remus. Só falta uma coisa pra minha felicidade estar completa.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda.

- Onde está sua bombinha?

- Assim você me assusta, Sirius. Não brinque com isso! - Remus fechou a cara, porém Sirius insistiu com o semblante ainda sorridente, mas com um quê de sério.

- Não estou brincando.


	6. Declaração

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Declaração

--------------------

Finalmente sexta-feira. Draco acordou sentindo seus músculos protestarem pelo esforço da noite anterior. Por isso ele obrigou-se a levantar e ir para a aula sem reclamações. Logo as primeiras aulas foram de Estatística e as palavras do Anjo voltaram à sua mente. Ele tentou enxergar no professor o violinista que o outro dissera que havia e realmente pôde imaginá-lo com os olhos fechados em concentração, balançando-se de acordo com a música, mergulhado nos sentimentos que só ela trazia, enquanto passava o arco pelo instrumento com destreza. Sim, ele tinha mesmo um jeito pacífico e gracioso de um violinista, os gestos bem pensados... já não era mais tão perdedor assim. Mas daí a aceitar ter aulas de violão com o homem já era outra história...

E lá estava Potter apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos enquanto rodava uma caneta distraidamente na outra. Ele não estava prestando atenção à aula e isso não era normal. Ele adorava Lupin e amava Estatística. É lógico que Granger também tinha notado isso:

- Que foi Harry?

Potter demorou algum tempo para responder.

- Eu tentei, Mione. Juro que tentei, mas não consegui. Não achei nada em Parvati que me chamasse a atenção realmente, sabe. Então pensei que se a beijasse talvez eu sentisse alguma coisa... mas pareceu tudo tão irreal, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Só acho que ela nunca mais vai me procurar depois dessa e, sinceramente, eu não estou preocupado com isso...

- Ah, que é isso, cara - falou Weasley, sempre tão cheio de tato. - Você ainda vai achar alguém. Até eu achei minha cara metade!

- Pois é, Ronald. E a sua cara metade teve que te agarrar pra você finalmente se tocar e chamar ela pra sair - ralhou Granger e Draco soltou uma risada pelo nariz. - Não se preocupe, Harry. Talvez seja melhor você não forçar a barra então. Deixe que as coisas aconteçam e quando você menos esperar vai aparecer alguém especial.

"Que comovente" pensou Draco sarcasticamente. Weasley e Granger voltaram sua atenção para a aula, porém Potter continuou meditando. Mas ele não foi o único que não prestou atenção na aula. Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz.

----------------------

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Já terminou sua matéria?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Está quase pronta, só falta dar uma revisadinha. Mas só vou mexer nela no domingo antes de atualizar o site.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Vai fazer o quê hoje à noite então? Ainda está evitando o computador?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ainda. Não sei, acho que vou correr hoje. Estou precisando me preparar bastante, tenho um teste pra fazer no sábado.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. Será que...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Teste em pleno sábado?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, mas não é da faculdade. Bem, mais ou menos. Vai haver um jogo de vôlei contra a faculdade de Durmstrang e marcaram um teste para formar um time com os melhores jogadores da faculdade. Talvez eu não seja melhor que ninguém, mas não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. Então ele participaria do teste? Bem, desde que soubera que se tratava de um homem ele não se empenhara mais em descobrir quem era o tal garoto. Mas dispensar uma oportunidade dessas seria tolice. Ele não precisaria identificar-se, afinal. Bastava saber quem era, e o teste certamente diminuiria as possibilidades. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era perguntar para um dos organizadores quem era do primeiro ano de Jornalismo e o mistério estaria resolvido.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Claro. Não custa nada tentar. Sabe, acho que vou correr hoje também...

Quem diria, Draco Malfoy se dispondo a correr em plena sexta-feira à noite! Pansy ficaria desapontada. Mas quem liga pra Pansy, afinal? Ele tinha que estar em ótimas condições para o teste se queria ser aceito para o time.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Faça isso. É bom pra esfriar as idéias e o tempo está bom hoje, a noite vai estar fresquinha. Melhor ainda se levar uma companhia!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Hum, que tipo de encontro é esse?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hahaha não é desse tipo de companhia que eu me refiro. Pelo menos não para mim, quanto a você eu já não sei. Eu vou levar meu cachorro pra passear.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Oh, claro, o cachorro. Porque eu não pensei nisso antes! Mas eu não tenho cachorro nem amigos, pelo menos nenhum que eu realmente queira como companhia para fazer exercícios. Se você visse o formato deles entenderia o que eu digo.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sei, do tipo redondo? Ou seria palito?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Tem dos dois jeitos, mas sempre extremos: ou magro demais, que não agüenta correr até a esquina; ou gordo demais, que não agüenta levantar de uma cadeira sem ajuda...

------------------

Harry chegou em casa faminto e já correu para a geladeira. Não havia nada para beliscar, então ele pegou o requeijão e abriu um pacote de bolacha de água e sal. O som do piano e vozes indicava que Sirius ainda estava dando aulas, porém logo ele ouviu um som agudo de violino também. Preparou mais três bolachas, guardou o requeijão e o que restara das bolachas, empilhou duas na mão esquerda e saiu comendo a terceira até o estúdio.

- Olá, todo mundo.

Snuffles desceu de um dos pufes e foi cheirar as bolachas que Harry trazia nas mãos. Harry deu-lhe um pedaço e afagou-lhe as orelhas.

- Oi Harry - responderam Sirius e Remus em uníssono, então entreolharam-se e gargalharam.

Sirius estava sentado com a postura ereta em frente ao piano e Remus estava em pé a seu lado, segurando o violino.

- Quanto tempo que não te ouço tocar, Moony - disse encostando-se no batente da porta.

- Verdade, estou até meio enferrujado, sabe. Precisei de meia hora pra tirar a poeira do instrumento!

- Eu que o diga! - reclamou Sirius. - Ele ficou sentado com um paninho na mão limpando cuidadosamente cada pedacinho da madeira, tão concentrado que não podia nem conversar comigo! Eu tentei fazê-lo rir e ele me cutucou com o arco!

Harry riu e Remus torceu o nariz.

- Sente-se aí e aproveite a música, Harry - chamou Remus. - Afinal não é sempre que você tem o prazer de escutar seu padrinho oficial e reserva tocando juntos!

- Oh, não, sinto muito, mas eu tenho que correr hoje. Amanhã será o teste para formação do novo time de vôlei e eu quero estar bem preparado.

- Que pena - lamentou Remus. - Mas você vai se dar bem, Harry, tenho certeza disso.

- É claro, afinal ele é filho de James e meu afilhado! - gabou-se Sirius. - Não poderia ser de outro jeito.

Remus rolou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado pela confiança, agora vou deixá-los a vontade. Vamos Snuffles? - o cachorro latiu para ele e abanou o rabo tufoso. - Ah, e... juízo heim? - Harry piscou para Sirius, que sorriu e retribuiu o gesto.

-------------------

Já passava das sete horas da noite quando Draco estava dando a segunda volta no parque. A noite estava realmente agradável para a corrida e várias crianças brincavam acompanhadas de suas famílias e seus cães. Ele não estava acostumado com esse tipo de diversão familiar, na verdade nunca cogitara que existia outra coisa para se fazer em uma sexta-feira à noite além de sair para beber e dançar com os amigos. Ele fora convidado duas vezes por Millicent Bulltrode para uma festa que ela estava dando na casa de seus pais, que tinham viajado. Recusara aos dois convites. Pansy tinha se oferecido para deixar de ir à festa também para fazê-lo companhia, porém ele dispensou-a. Sabia que estava evitando demais a garota e que logo ela se enfureceria, mas estava disposto a aproveitar ao máximo o sossego que era a vida sem suas histerias.

Parou um pouco perto de uma das árvores para se alongar, mas não se demorou muito, senão não agüentaria continuar até chegar em casa. Seu pai achara uma tremenda estupidez sair para correr na rua quando ele poderia facilmente ir até a academia, mas dessa vez ele resolveu mudar um pouco o esquema. Como foi que o Anjo tinha dito mesmo? Oh, sim, quebrar a rotina. Realmente, era relaxante.

Já fazia muito tempo que tinha retirado a camisa e a carregava em uma das mãos. Mas isso era perfeitamente normal no parque numa noite fresca como essa. Continuou a corrida até completar a volta e então atravessou a rua para fazer o caminho de volta. Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que nem reparou um latido rouco que se aproximava enquanto ele se dirigia a uma esquina. Antes que a alcançasse, alguma coisa grande e peluda passou à sua frente fazendo-o assustar-se e jogar-se para o lado, batendo as costas dolorosamente contra o muro.

- Ow! - a coisa peluda que ele descobriu ser um imenso cachorro parou e latiu para ele. - Ah não, você não vai sair correndo atrás de mim agora, não é, cachorrinho?

Draco encolheu-se contra o muro enquanto o cachorro se aproximava dele e cheirava sua mão. Bem, não parecia querê-lo para o jantar. Pelo contrário, até parecia bem dócil, apesar de seu porte assustador. Draco observou os olhos claros encarando-o e estendeu a mão para que o cachorro cheirasse melhor - caso aprovasse ele poderia afagar-lhe as orelhas. Draco não era fã de cachorros e sentia que o sentimento era recíproco, porém nesse caso ele estava disposto a fazer amizade com o cão, nem que fosse só para garantir que não seria atacado. O cachorro não esperou pelo carinho, colocou a cabeça sob sua mão e esfregou-se contra ela. Draco sorriu de lado. Enquanto o animal resfolegava com a língua para fora, Draco analisava o tamanho dos caninos do animal. Eram imensos.

Então o cão ficou em alerta e Draco ouviu barulho de correntes e uma voz chamando:

- Snuffles! Snuffles, cadê você, seu cachorro sem vergonha!

Snuffles latiu e saiu correndo, dobrando a esquina. Draco adiantou-se curioso para ver quem era o louco que deixava um animal desse tamanho solto pela rua.

- Snuffles, volte aqui!

Draco achou aquela voz familiar, porém assim que dobrou a esquina só teve tempo de ver o borrão preto passar correndo novamente antes de levar um encontrão de alguém que estivera provavelmente perseguindo o animal. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás chocando as costas com a calçada no mesmo local em que batera no muro.

- Wow!

- Ow!

O garoto que se chocara com Draco tinha se segurado no muro a tempo, só por isso não desabara sobre ele.

- Oh, puf... me desculpe puf... eu...

Draco levantou a cabeça. O outro ofegava apoiando-se nos joelhos para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Só então reconheceu os cabelos revoltos, os óculos tortos no rosto e os olhos cintilando à luz que os postes lançavam na rua. Potter estava usando tênis, bermuda e a camiseta estava grudando no corpo devido à transpiração.

- _Você_! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e Draco deixou a cabeça pender novamente sentindo as costas latejarem.

Snuffles voltou e começou a lamber o rosto de Draco.

- Hey, pare com isso, cachorro pulguento! - Draco tentou apoiar-se nos braços para se levantar, mas não encontrou forças, nem conseguiu se equilibrar.

Seus músculos das costas estavam enfraquecidos e ele gemeu ao tentar se curvar para frente.

- Snuffles! Venha já aqui, seu monte de pêlos inútil! - Snuffles latiu e foi até ele, porém antes que Potter pudesse alcançar sua coleira o cão já tinha voltado ao lado de Draco e tentava lamber o seu rosto de novo.

- Sai! Sai! - Draco virou o rosto para o outro lado e fez uma nova tentativa para se levantar, arfando ao conseguir sentar-se no chão. - Ow! Potter, seu idiota! Por que não olha por onde anda?

- Vamos embora, Snuffles - Potter virou as costas para ele e já ia se distanciando quando o cão começou a latir com mais vontade. - O que foi? Anda, vamos embora!

O cachorro latiu e lambeu as orelhas de Draco, que riu, pego de surpresa.

- Hey! Tire esse focinho gelado daí, cachorro - ele tentou parecer inabalado.

- Hunf que ótimo! Está bem, Snuffles, eu já entendi - Potter voltou até onde Draco estava e estendeu a mão para ele.

Draco olhou da mão para o dono dela.

- O que está fazendo?

- Estou te oferecendo ajuda para se levantar, ok?

Draco franziu o cenho e tentou apoiar-se nas mãos para levantar-se sem ajuda, porém descobriu ser mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Hunf! - resmungou ao sentir as costas protestarem.

Potter bufou, revirou os olhos e finalmente ajeitou os óculos com a mão esquerda sem, contudo, recolher a mão estendida. Snuffles latiu.

- Eu não acredito... - murmurou Draco alguns segundos depois enquanto estendia a própria mão e agarrava a de Potter, que intensificou o aperto e puxou-o para cima utilizando-se de força na medida certa para não forçar suas costas.

- Está muito machucado? - perguntou sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- Nada que me impeça de entrar para o time de vôlei amanhã - desdenhou Draco, que não podia deixar de provocá-lo para não se sentir mais rebaixado ainda.

- Ótimo, ouviu isso, Snuffles? Agora vamos embora, venha!

Potter estendeu a mão esquerda e só então Draco viu uma corrente presa em seu pulso como uma pulseira. O garoto pegou a ponta da corrente e prendeu-a na coleira do cachorro, que rendeu-se pacificamente à essas palavras.

- Nem adianta esperar por agradecimentos desse cara aí - disse Potter passando por ele e atravessando a rua até o parque, onde algumas crianças vieram a seu encontro.

Draco encostou-se na parede e alisou o local dolorido com as mãos até onde alcançava, soltando um gemido. Será que isso realmente não atrapalharia no teste do dia seguinte? Xingou baixinho e observou Potter abaixar-se para conversar com um garotinho de no máximo seis anos, enquanto outras crianças faziam carinho em Snuffles. Ainda custava a acreditar no que tinha acontecido agora há pouco. Potter estava conversando com um cachorro, que o convencera a ajudar seu inimigo de infância a se levantar. Havia coisa mais estranha do que isso? Draco nunca teria feito isso, a começar por conversar com um cachorro, hunf!

Sacudiu a cabeça para expulsar tais pensamentos e obrigou-se se afastar o mais rápido possível. Tentou correr e ficou mais aliviado em descobrir que podia suportar a dor. Precisava de uma massagem urgente e daria um jeito nisso ainda hoje. Pegou o celular e discou para casa.

- Mãe? Oi mãe, aquela sua amiga massagista atende agora à noite? Não, mãe... mãe não aconteceu nada... mãe eu só pensei que... mãe, me escuta...

----------------------

Sirius finalizou a música com classe e deixou as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo em uma pose cansada.

- Oh, acho que também estou enferrujado, sabe, Moony...

- Nós dois estamos, Padfoot - Remus abaixou o violino e o arco. - Você ainda pratica por causa das aulas de piano, mas eu abandonei por causa das aulas de Estatística. Já chega por hoje?

- Sim, já deu pra cansar - Sirius levantou-se e jogou-se em um pufe observando o amigo guardar cuidadosamente o violino em seu estojo. - Sente-se, Moony. Está com fome?

- Não, eu tomei café da tarde reforçado, dá pra agüentar até o Harry voltar - Remus sentou-se no pufe ao lado, que Sirius tinha-lhe indicado.

- Remus?

- Hum? - Remus encarou-o atento. Geralmente eles se tratavam pelos apelidos, a menos que o assunto fosse sério ou quando estavam discutindo por coisas tolas.

- Você acha que eu tenho sido um bom padrinho para Harry?

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, Sirius - Remus deu um sorriso sincero e piscou lentamente. - Você faz de tudo para ele, dá bastante espaço, liberdade, deixa que ele se divirta, que ocupe seu tempo, dá responsabilidades à ele. Harry é um garoto especial, ele sabe dar valor a tudo o que tem. Sabe se cuidar e se virar sozinho. Tudo o que ele precisa é de um lugar para chamar de lar e alguém esperando por ele com um sorriso sincero. E você dá isso a ele. Tenho certeza que ele está feliz com a vida que leva.

Sirius sorriu aliviado encarando os olhos de seu amado amigo.

- Eu também estou feliz Remus. Só falta uma coisa pra minha felicidade estar completa.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda.

- Onde está sua bombinha?

- Assim você me assusta, Sirius. Não brinque com isso! - Remus fechou a cara, porém Sirius insistiu com o semblante ainda sorridente, mas com um quê de sério.

- Não estou brincando.

Remus esticou a perna e mergulhou a mão direita no bolso da calça, retirando o objeto e mostrando-o a Sirius. Este escorregou do pufe para o chão colocando-se de joelhos e pegou a mão esquerda do homem de olhos dourados arregalados.

- Remus John Lupin, você aceita namorar comigo?

Remus piscou, inclinou a cabeça levemente e deu um sorriso de lado soltando o ar pelo nariz num gesto de incredulidade divertida.

- Você está... você... está... - gaguejou até o sorriso morrer em seus lábios e ele piscar novamente. - Você não está brincando?

- Nunca fui tão sério em toda a minha vida, Remus. Eu me apaixonei por você e estou abrindo meu coração, como nunca sonhei em fazer com mulher alguma.

- Não! - disse Remus, um pouco severo. - Não, Sirius. Você deve estar confundindo as coisas! Veja bem, nós somos grandes amigos, amigos de infância! É natural que você confunda os sentimentos... - Remus observou o homem à sua frente balançar a cabeça negativamente. - Nós somos homens! - esganiçou-se desesperado.

- Eu tive muito tempo pra pensar sobre isso, não te pediria em namoro se não tivesse certeza. E quanto a sermos homens, bem, eu sou Sirius Black e você é Remus Lupin! Eu estou apaixonado por você, é tão simples!

Remus teria rido se não soubesse que era verdade. Ele podia ver a sinceridade dentro daqueles olhos acinzentados que ele conhecia tão bem, desde menino. Engoliu ruidosamente e achou mais dificuldade em puxar o ar para seus pulmões. Sua respiração saiu chiada uma, duas vezes e ele levou a bombinha até a boca com a mão livre, pressionando-a e segurando o ar sem nunca quebrar o contato dos olhos. Soltou o ar devagarinho e respirou mais calma e profundamente, deixando finalmente os olhos fecharem-se.

- Oh, Sirius!

- Eu te amo, Remus. Faz tanto tempo que eu nem sei precisar quando começou. Só sei que quando percebi, já era tarde demais, eu já não conseguia me impedir. Não que eu não tivesse tentado me impedir. Em nome de Harry e da nossa amizade eu me obriguei a ficar calado esse tempo todo. Mas Harry não é mais nenhuma criança e eu já não agüento mais essas palavras presas em minha garganta.

Remus pressionou a bombinha novamente, respirou mais algumas vezes lentamente antes de encará-lo.

- Sente-se, Sirius - pediu Remus puxando a própria mão com delicadeza e Sirius voltou a sentar-se a seu lado, virando-se para ele em expectativa. - O que Harry disse sobre isso? Ele já sabe?

- Sabe. Eu contei a ele antes de te dizer. Se ele não aprovasse, eu morreria sem que você nunca ficasse sabendo disso, mas ele aceitou. Tudo o que eu preciso é que você também aceite meu amor, Remus. Mas quero que seja sincero, em nome de nossa amizade. Eu estou preparado para qualquer coisa que você me responda, acredite.

Remus deixou a cabeça pender para trás e pensou por alguns momentos antes de voltar-se para Sirius novamente:

- Não sei, Sirius. Preciso de um tempo pra digerir isso. Eu... eu nunca imaginei... como foi que... Oh, céus!

Remus levantou-se e caminhou até seu estojo, segurando-o e preparando-se para sair. Sirius levantou-se.

- Não vai esperar para jantar?

- Não, eu... eu vou embora. Preciso pôr as idéias em... em ordem.

- Quer que eu te leve? Acha que consegue dirigir?

- Sim, sim, está tudo bem... não se incomode.

Sirius controlou-se para não dar um passo adiante, provavelmente o outro se afastaria.

- Pode levar o tempo que quiser, Remus. Só não se afaste de nós, ok?

- Hum-hum - Remus concordou e encarou-o sem reação. Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas acabou caminhando para a porta da rua em silêncio. - Até outro dia.

- Tchau, Moony - Sirius caminhou com as mãos nos bolsos até o sofá, onde jogou-se e deixou o olhar desfocar encarando o teto.

Não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu ali até ouvir os latidos roucos de Snuffles e o barulho da chave girando.

- Você não presta, sabia Snuffles? Você é um vira-latas convencido!

Sirius sorriu suavemente e levantou-se encarando o afilhado - que largou-se na poltrona, parecendo exausto. Snuffles exigiu carinho ao dono, apoiando-se em seus joelhos.

- Então, como foi? - perguntou Harry.

- Acho até que ele reagiu bem. Me pediu um tempo pra colocar as idéias em ordem antes de tomar alguma decisão.

- Você está confiante, Sirius?

Sirius deu um sorriso safado.

- Pode demorar um pouco ainda, Harry, mas para quem passou doze anos preso...

-----------------------

**N.A.** Cá estou! Que posso fazer se sou uma pobre autora de fics compulsiva e viciada em reviews? Não poderia jamais passar uma semana inteira sem os reviews de vocês! Remus é duro na queda! Não tinha como ele aceitar logo de cara, imagina o choque de saber que seu melhor amigo é apaixonado por você? Fãs do casal, espero que me entendam. Eles ainda vão se entender, eu garanto, apesar de que vai demorar um pouquinho... Vocês sabem, eu tento fazer a fic o mais realista possível. Eu gosto de Snuffles hehehe. Ele é uma das estrelas da fic! Bem, Harry está dando algumas pistas de sua identidade, mas parece que Draco está com algumas idéias equivocadas...

**Tachel Black** (que fofo! Isso significa que vc gostou? beiju) **Drika** (pronto, não precisou me obrigar! Não poderia deixar de postar com apelos tão persuasivos de meus "amados leitores"!) **Mewis Slytherin **(o Harry já é gay? Hummm quem sabe? Talvez ele só esteja um pouco confuso ;-D) **Chibi-chan** (com certeza, vai demorar! Tá na cara que o Draco vai perceber primeiro, né! Não costumo planejar a fic por capítulo, mas menos de 20 acredito que não vai ser, portanto poupe suas unhas! Ganhei uma fã? yupiiii) **Sofiah Black** (finalmente o Sirius se declarou para seu amado, né? quando o Harry vai começar a perceber o Draco? Digamos que... como amigo... não vai demorar muito não uhauhuahuahua) **Paty Black** (ai, meu ego está atingindo proporções assustadoras! Uma das melhores do Brasil? PLOFT - desmaiei) **Srta. Kinomoto** (rsrsrs atualizei! Valeu XD) **Yellowred** (o que seria do Remus sem uma bombinha nesse capítulo, heim? Será que precisaria de respiração boca-a-boca? o.O) **Mel Deep Dark** (é, talvez o Harry esteja precisando de terapia mesmo... bem que o Draco poderia emprestar a Natalie para ele por algumas horas, né?) **Anna-Malfoy** (Remus ficou... surpreso! E um tantinho assustado, eu diria... mas ele se recupera ;-D) **Mione Lupin** (tia? o.O ehehehe mais um presentinho da titia Amy então: atualização! XD) **Lika Malfoy** (é incrível sua habilidade de se superar a cada review! E a alusão à lei de Murphy sem dúvida foi hilária! Aline e a lei de Murphy rsrsrs e... Harry odeia Czerny pq EU odeio Czerny! Argh! bjuuu) **Holly Potter** (vc acha que eu tenho chance mesmo sem tem começado a portar lá ainda? Bem, eu vou procurar me informar, valeu pelo toque!)

Estou emocionada demais para falar... até **sábado** que vem!

-------------

No próximo capítulo...

- Professor?

- Sim?

- Só por curiosidade, eu poderia dar uma olhada nessa lista?

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha - o que já era algum progresso em uma face tão inexpressiva - e encarou o afilhado de cima.

- Quem você está procurando?

- Eu não sei o nome dele, só sei que está no primeiro ano de Jornalismo.

- Ninguém do curso de Jornalismo se inscreveu - respondeu o professor voltando os olhos para a quadra, como se a conversa estivesse encerrada.

Draco piscou.

- Como não?


	7. Teste de vôlei

CAPÍTULO SETE

Teste de vôlei

-------------------

Draco só sabia que seu corpo estava relaxado quando acordou pela manhã, espreguiçando e bocejando preguiçosamente. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o celular apitar. Tinha acordado antes do despertador? Isso sim era novidade. Mas para que ele programara o celular mesmo? Afinal, ou ele muito se enganava, ou era manhã de sábado. Sábado. Teste de vôlei. Oh, sim, claro...

Espreguiçou-se mais uma vez e levantou-se. Por que estava só de cuecas mesmo? Ele não costumava dormir só de cuecas, geralmente usava pelo menos um shorts. Claro, a massagem. Bem, por isso ele estava relaxado e até meio fora do ar, costumava ficar assim depois de ter aquelas mãos suaves apertando todo seu corpo, uh! Ele costumava cantar a massagista - que tinha por volta de vinte e cinco anos - e ela costuma achar muita graça nisso, mas tudo indicava que tinha adormecido antes de poder dizer alguma coisa dessa vez. Ou melhor, tinha desmaiado. Hum, quem garantia que ela não tivesse se aproveitado de sua sonolência para apertar com mais vontade em pontos estratégicos?

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado - pra que mais ele teria colocado o despertador para tocar meia hora mais cedo? - vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha. Não costumava tomar café da manhã, mas tentaria colocar algo no estômago, já que esquecera-se de jantar na noite anterior. Sua mãe quase teve outro filho de tão feliz que ficou pelo filho ter tomado um copo de suco de laranja e comido bolachinhas de nata - o que você esperava? Caviar no café da manhã?

Às vinte para as nove da manhã, Draco estava estacionando a BMW ao lado de um Gol prateado que ele achava que conhecia de algum lugar...

As arquibancadas estavam cheias e já havia muitos rapazes na quadra, se aquecendo. Draco já estava chegando no vestiário quando alguma coisa pulou em seu pescoço.

- Meninão! Você nem me ligou ontem! Deixei milhares de recados em sua caixa postal, mandei três mensagens e nada de você me ligar? Daí eu liguei para sua casa e sua mãe disse que você estava dormindo! É verdade?

- Pansy, me solta! - Draco retirou os braços dela de seu pescoço e olhou ao redor para ver se tinha muita gente assistindo aquela ceninha humilhante. - Eu estava dormindo sim, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oras, eu vim assistir seu teste! Eu, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott...

- Tá, já entendi. Agora vai sentar então que eu ainda tenho que trocar de roupa e me aquecer antes do teste. Vai, some!

- Boa sorte, meninão! - Pansy fez biquinho, plantou um beijo nos lábios de Draco e saiu correndo rumo à arquibancada.

- Eu mereço! - Draco revirou os olhos.

- É, _meninão_. Você merece mesmo! - Draco virou-se para encarar dois olhos verdes e um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos muito bem alinhados. Mas o que mais o impressionou foi que esse sorriso não era de zombaria, era de divertimento e parecia tão sincero quanto _assustador_. - Snuffles mandou lembranças.

Potter deu uma risada cristalina diante de sua cara de espanto, mas antes que Draco pudesse mostrar alguma outra reação, Potter já tinha se virado e continuado sua volta pela quadra. Draco fez uma carranca para as costas do rapaz e bufou irritado.

- Sr. Malfoy - Draco virou-se para o outro lado para encontrar Severus Snape com uma prancheta e a pior cara de desgosto que Draco nunca poderia fazer, obviamente por não possuir traços tão marcantes nem um nariz grosseiro e torto como o de seu padrinho.

- Professor - cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e então o homem estendeu-lhe a prancheta.

- Assine aqui, como garantia de que participou do teste - falou o homem sem qualquer demonstração de emoções.

Draco examinou o papel e seus olhos brilharam por um breve momento. Continha todas as informações que precisava: nome, curso e ano de cada candidato. Pena que ele já estava atrasado. Assinou o local que Snape lhe indicara e dirigiu-se para o vestiário, finalmente.

Havia em média trinta candidatos às quatro vagas. Seria uma disputa acirrada, mas nada que estivesse fora de seu alcance. Madame Hooch dividiu os candidatos em duplas, para que ela pudesse analisá-los melhor. Draco fez par com Flint, para seu completo desgosto. Potter jogaria com Lino Jordan.

Enquanto não chegava sua vez, Draco observava cada jogador tentando encontrar algum com estilo intelectual que lhe lembrasse o Anjo, mas sua imaginação simplesmente recusava-se a ajustar sua imagem mental do garoto com qualquer um dos presentes, como um japonês de pele amarelada que falava aos soquinhos, ou um rapaz gordinho que usava óculos, ou mesmo um magrelo de mais de dois metros de altura. Era um absurdo, nenhum deles parecia conter toda aquela personalidade marcante de seu amigo virtual.

Finalmente chegou sua vez de jogar contra o garoto-girafa e outro bem troncudo com o porte de um armário. A dupla não podia ser mais destoante. Bem, Draco também não estava em completa vantagem com um parceiro terrível como Flint, mas deu o melhor de si. Nos cinco minutos reservados para cada dupla, Draco conseguiu marcar cinco dos seis pontos. O sexto foi um acidente de Flint, ao que ele pôde constatar já que seria impossível ele ter planejado aquele toque - provavelmente esbarrou a mão na bola sem querer. Seus adversários marcaram três pontos, por erro de Flint, é claro.

Draco foi convidado a sentar-se novamente e assistiu ao treino de Potter e Jordan. Eles fizeram uma sincronia perfeita, pareciam combinar os movimentos por telepatia e Draco quase enterrou as unhas na carne ou mordeu a própria língua de tanto que rangia os dentes. Marcaram sete pontos sem sofrer nenhum. Já estava quase perdendo as esperanças quando finalmente acabaram-se as duplas e Madame Hooch foi até a bancada de técnicos para que discutissem o próximo passo.

Enquanto isso, o loiro levantou-se e caminhou até o canto próximo do vestiário, onde Severus Snape ainda segurava a prancheta com o nome dos inscritos.

- Professor?

- Sim?

- Só por curiosidade, eu poderia dar uma olhada nessa lista?

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha - o que já era algum progresso em uma face tão inexpressiva - e encarou o afilhado de cima.

- Quem você está procurando?

- Eu não sei o nome dele, só sei que está no primeiro ano de Jornalismo.

- Ninguém do curso de Jornalismo se inscreveu - respondeu o professor voltando os olhos para a quadra, como se a conversa estivesse encerrada.

Draco piscou.

- Como não?

- Não há nenhum aluno do curso concorrendo, Sr. Malfoy. Seu amigo não se inscreveu.

- Tem certeza? Quero dizer, talvez ele tenha dado seu nome, mas no último momento não pôde vir?

Severus voltou a encará-lo de cima com evidente mau-humor.

- Já disse que não há inscritos de Jornalismo. Não posso deixá-lo analisar essa relação, mas garanto que você não o encontrará aqui. Agora volte a seu lugar.

Draco voltou para a primeira fila da arquibancada com a mente fervilhando. Será que o Anjo mentira para ele? Mas por que ele mentiria? E se ele não mentira sobre ter-se inscrito, provavelmente tinha mentido sobre estudar Jornalismo. Não, de repente Draco se achou vasculhando sua memória pelo momento em que o outro tinha afirmado fazer esse curso, só para descobrir que esse momento não existia! Ele próprio simplesmente tinha deduzido isso, assim como convencera-se de que quem escrevia as matérias era uma garota. Mas seria o óbvio, não? Se ele estava estagiando na área de pesquisas...

No entanto, Draco teve que jogar essa dúvida para algum cantinho obscuro de seu cérebro assim que percebeu Madame Hooch deixando a bancada em direção a eles.

- Pessoal, um minuto de sua atenção, por favor - o silêncio foi tomando conta dos candidatos. - Nós resolvemos reduzir o número de concorrentes para analisá-los melhor. Eu chamarei os nomes, formando dois quartetos, dos quais nós tiraremos os quatros melhores.

O primeiro nome a ser chamado foi o de Potter. Draco fez sua melhor careta de desprezo para ele, mas o garoto pareceu não notar, estava bastante concentrado. Draco ficou extasiado quando seu nome foi o terceiro a ser anunciado - teve quase certeza de ouvir o grito histérico de Pansy em meio aos "vivas" dos espectadores. Fez questão de fazer com que Potter reparasse em sua cara de desprezo passando bem à sua frente e deixando Seamus Finnigan, que ele sabia fazer Ciências Contábeis, entre ambos. Lino Jordan foi o próximo a ser chamado e comemorou ridiculamente com Potter.

Na formação dos quartetos, Potter e Finnigan ficaram de um lado da quadra enquanto Draco e Jordan ficaram do outro. Foi muito mais difícil de marcar dessa vez. Draco tinha certeza que Potter estava de marcação com ele, frustrando todas as suas tentativas. Mas eles também não estavam achando facilidade em marcar do lado oposto. Depois de quinze minutos, o time de Potter completou um set vencendo por um ponto de vantagem.

- Ok, rapazes. Sentem-se agora enquanto nós discutimos suas performances.

Com o canto dos olhos, Draco observou Potter roer as unhas parecendo não prestar atenção ao que Jordan tagarelava a seu lado. Ele próprio estava torcendo as mãos e seus músculos faciais protestavam pela tensão que o obrigava a franzir o cenho.

- Atenção, conforme eu for chamando seus nomes, venham até a frente, por favor. Harry Potter!

As arquibancadas explodiram em vivas e assobios. Draco resmungou e conseguiu fechar ainda mais a cara com o nervosismo.

- Draco Malfoy!

Draco deixou um sorriso torto tomar lugar em sua face enquanto se levantava e caminhava até Potter com a expressão mais satisfeita e provocativa que conseguia fazer. Foi saudado por uma ovação equivalente a de seu rival e bastou isso para que seu peito estufasse. Arrumou a franja com todo o seu estilo Malfoy de ser. "Garanto que você achou que eu não enfrentaria os testes só por causa de uma pancadinha à toa, não é?", pensou divertido. Potter apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, aparentemente feliz demais para desfazer o sorriso que se instalara desde que seu próprio nome fora anunciado.

- Lino Jordan!

Jordan deu um salto e correu até Potter, abraçando seus ombros. Draco bufou.

- Seamus Finnigan!

O garoto pareceu surpreendido, mas logo foi empurrado para o meio da quadra onde juntou-se aos outros levando tapinhas de boas-vindas nas costas, de Potter e Jordan. Seamus sorriu para Draco, que retribuiu um sorrisinho fraco sem emoção. Começava a ser assaltado por um pensamento agora que finalmente tinha conseguido seu intento. Ele estava no mesmo time que Potter agora, o que significava maior convivência, os dois lutando por um objetivo em comum, planejando táticas em conjunto... Ficou mais do que apreensivo. Toda a sua pose de satisfação foi murchando a medida em que a compreensão disso o atingia. Em que fora se meter afinal?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a treinadora dispensou todos os outros candidatos e espectadores, chamando o novo time para reunir-se em torno dela.

- Rapazes, meus parabéns a vocês. Demonstraram muita garra e determinação aqui nessa quadra, eu realmente espero que vocês dêem o melhor de si pela escola. Nós precisaremos marcar alguns treinos, pois a partida foi marcada para o mês seguinte - os quatro garotos fizeram sons de espanto. - Eu sei que está em cima da hora, mas nós vamos ter que dar conta do recado. Eu gostaria de sugerir um treino ainda hoje no período da tarde, o que vocês me dizem?

Draco observou todos concordarem e resolveu parecer entusiasmado também, mas na verdade estava receoso desse teste. Estava começando a pensar se fora uma boa idéia entrar para aquele time. Então lembrou-se do desapontamento frio de seu pai quando perdera a partida contra Potter e isso serviu como uma injeção de ânimo.

- Ótimo, duas horas está bom pra vocês? Perfeito. Estarei ansiosa para começarmos.

Mal a treinadora dera as costas, Draco foi forçado a virar-se por dois braços em seu pescoço. Pansy agarrou-se a ele e colou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo Draco arregalar os olhos. A garota praticamente exigiu que ele correspondesse ao beijo, mas por um curto tempo, antes que ele tomasse consciência do que acontecia e empurrá-la não tão gentilmente.

- Parabéns meninão! Meu meninão lindo! Você conseguiu! Você conseguiu!

Mas Draco não estava reparando nos pulos exasperados da garota, estava observando Potter ser abraçado e beijado por Granger de um jeito muito diferente do que Pansy fizera. Ela parecia extremamente contente também, mas seus modos não eram nem de longe escandalosos, além de que o beijo foi carinhoso e na bochecha. Weasley alcançou-os logo em seguida com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abraçando os ombros do amigo e batendo em suas costas com firmeza.

- Parabéns Harry! Estamos tão orgulhosos de você! - ele pôde ouvir Granger felicitá-lo, abraçando e sendo abraçada pelo namorado. - Quer vir almoçar com e gente? Nós estamos pensando em ir a um restaurante, o que acha?

- Valeu, gente. Mas eu acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Tenho treino à tarde e estou pensando em almoçar alguma coisa na cantina pra não dar trabalho pro Sirius.

- Oh, nós fazemos companhia pra você então, o que você acha Ron?

- Acho ótimo! Estou louco por um sanduíche!

Os três se distanciaram e Draco viu-se, sendo obrigado a prestar atenção na coisa saltitante à sua frente.

- ... e ele apostou que você seria escolhido, então... Draco! Você está me ouvindo?

- Seria impossível não te ouvir, Pansy. Até quem está do outro lado da faculdade deve estar ouvindo seus berros.

Crabbe e Goyle tinham se juntado a ele e deram acenos de cabeça como cumprimento. Tão diferente dos amigos de Potter... "Ótimo", pensou Draco. "De tanto observar o testa-partida eu estou ficando melodramático também. Era só o que me faltava!"

- Então, vamos almoçar aonde? Na sua casa ou num restaurante? - perguntou Pansy abraçando a cintura de Draco e encostando-se em seu peito, dando saltinhos que chacoalhavam Draco.

- _Nós_ não vamos almoçar em lugar nenhum. _Eu_ vou comer alguma coisa na cantina mesmo. E vê se desgruda, Pansy! Me deixe respirar, eu estou todo suado!

Pansy afastou-se, mas pareceu confusa.

- Como assim, você vai comer alguma coisa na cantina? Comer o quê? Animais assassinados e moídos entre dois pedaços de pão com gergelim? - escandalizou-se.

- É exatamente isso que eu pretendo comer!

- Ugth! - Pansy fez cara de nojo.

Crabbe e Goyle pareceram bastante entusiasmados com a perspectiva, entretanto alegaram que eram esperados para o almoço - o que provavelmente era uma mentira. Draco tinha certeza que Pansy obrigara-os a deixá-los a sós. E, sinceramente, não estava se importando se aqueles dois trogloditas iriam ficar ou não.

Havia algumas poucas pessoas na cantina devido aos cursos e aulas de reforço que a faculdade promovia aos sábados. Draco escolheu uma cadeira estratégica e sentou-se defronte ao Menino que Sobreviveu, de modo que pudesse observá-lo. Pansy sentou-se bem à sua frente e Draco teve que arrastar a cadeira um tantinho para o lado para poder assisti-lo. Deixou que Pansy tagarelasse enquanto comia um sanduíche natural e pediu seu x-burger com bastante bacon ("Urgth" dissera Pansy).

- Então, Draquinho, isso merece uma comemoração, não é mesmo? Não é, Meninão? Draco!

- Hum? - Draco estivera observando Potter encher seu x-burger de maionese e dar uma dentada colossal, cheia de vontade.

Ele estava sem comer nada desde o café da tarde do dia anterior, portanto era completamente normal sua boca ter-se enchido de água ao presenciar aquela cena, não? Potter parecia comer com tanto gostoo que era impossível não ficar com vontade. O lanche dele parecia ser um manjar dos deuses, tal a satisfação que ele demonstrava.

- Eu disse que nós devíamos comemorar sua entrada para o time. O que acha de irmos dançar hoje?

- Ah não, estou cansado. E ainda tenho mais treino agora à tarde, ou seja, vou estar moído hoje à noite.

- Ow - Pansy fez biquinho. - Deixa eu fazer uma massagem em você então? Eu posso ir pra sua casa e...

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu posso pagar uma massagista pra fazer uma de verdade em mim. É muito mais eficaz.

- Uma massagista é? Então é isso, não é? Você tem outra!

Draco revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- E se tiver? O que você tem a ver com isso?

- Não fala assim que magoa, meninão!

- Então não me pergunte, porque eu posso ser muito sincero e você pode se _magoar_ - desdenhou.

Nesse momento seu pedido chegou: x-burger com babatas fritas e coca-cola. Melecou seu lanche com maionese e deu uma mordida caprichada, exatamente como Potter fizera havia pouco. Na primeira dentada ele pôde comprovar o que já sabia: era só um x-burguer com maionese demais e queijo de menos. Nada de manjar dos deuses.

Pansy torceu o nariz, enojada, mas continuou a falar:

- O que você vai fazer hoje à noite então?

- Dormir, oras!

Pansy segurou a cabeça nas mãos, desconsoladamente. Draco soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa pelo nariz e voltou a prestar atenção no Trio de Ouro. Teve uma vaga consciência de que Pansy continuava falando, mas ignorou-a. Mas, onde estava Potter?

Ele parecia ter se abaixado, escondendo a cabeça debaixo da mesa enquanto Weasley e Granger tentavam espiar o que ele estava fazendo. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e levou o copo aos lábios, enchendo-os do líquido gasoso. Porém Potter escolheu esse momento para aparecer de baixo da mesa de modo surpreendente.

Ele tinha três riscos de maionese partindo de cada lado do nariz em direção às bochechas, dispostos de forma a parecerem bigodes; tinha comprimido a boca de modo a só deixar visível os dois dentes dianteiros; As duas mãos estavam acima da cabeça, uma apontando para cima e a outra curvada para baixo como duas longas orelhas; e para completar, ele enrugou o nariz como um focinho e torceu-o de um lado a outro, movendo os "bigodes".

A coca-cola que Draco acabava de por na boca for cuspida quando ele não conseguiu conter a risada, dando um banho em Pansy. A garota ficou paralisada enquanto Draco se acabava de rir, escondendo o rosto na mesa com o braço.

- Meninão! - esganiçou-se a garota, com cara de boba, escorrendo coca-cola pela blusinha branca que usava. - Eu não acredito!

Ela arrastou a cadeira para trás e saiu correndo para o banheiro mais próximo ao passo que Draco recuperava a compostura e tentava concentrar-se em seu lanche novamente. Arriscou uma olhada para frente e encontrou Potter encarando-o com uma atenção curiosa. Weasley e Granger estavam rindo, provavelmente da performance do amigo. Potter sustentou o olhar por alguns longos segundos antes de voltar-se para os amigos acompanhando-os nas risadas e limpando a maionese com guardanapinhos de papel.

Draco não soube precisar o que sentia. Tinha achado realmente engraçado o "Coelhinho Potter", entretanto sabia que isso não estava certo. Ele devia ter achado no mínimo ridículo, estúpido, mas não divertido. Tinha até cuspido refrigerante em Pansy! Ok, isso ele não lamentava... E o pior de tudo era que quase ruborizara diante do olhar intrigado do garoto! Imagine um Malfoy corado! Que indigno! Afinal, por que tinha se sentido tão afetado por aquele simples olhar?

Esses pensamentos fizeram seu mau-humor voltasse com força redobrada e ele sentia uma necessidade quase física de insultá-lo, de provocá-lo. Até a perspectiva de bater nele era bastante tentadora no momento.

Assim que terminou seu lanche, Pansy apareceu novamente, desesperada, dizendo que precisava trocar de roupa urgente e que já estava de partida. O rapaz aproveitou para dizer que ela não precisava voltar, o que pareceu deixá-la profundamente abalada, mas pelo menos ela não apareceu mais.

Os quatro jogadores escolhidos reuniram-se na quadra no horário marcado, onde Madame Hooch já os aguardava. Aqueceram-se novamente e começaram a jogar para valer, com a treinadora dando algumas dicas e fazendo críticas. Tudo correu muito bem com Draco e Lino Jordan jogando contra Potter e Seamus Finnigan. Melhor ainda com Draco e Finnigan contra Potter e Jordan.

Mas o inevitável aconteceu: Draco e Potter contra Jordan e Finnigan. Potter posicionou-se próximo à rede e Draco ficou mais atrás aguardando pelo saque de Finnigan. Assim que o garoto sacou, ambos fizeram um rápido movimento em direção à bola, mas hesitaram ao reparar que os dois estavam indo de encontro a ela ao mesmo tempo. Resultado: ponto do time adversário. Eles se entreolharam carrancudos e voltaram a suas posições aguardando o novo saque.

- Atenção, garotos! - pediu Madame Hooch.

Porém dessa vez aconteceu o contrário, nenhum dos dois se mexeu em direção à bola, que pingou no lado deles da quadra dando mais um ponto aos "adversários".

- Hey, o que está acontecendo? Eu disse para ficarem atentos.

- Potter estava com medo da bola, Madame Hooch - disse Draco com o lábio superior torcido.

- Eu? Por que eu? E você, o que fez? - irritou-se o rapaz.

- Ora, essa bola era sua, eu esperava que você a apanhasse!

- Como minha? Ela estava alta e você está atrás, essa bola era sua!

- Alta? Você pega lances muito mais altos que esse!

- A questão não é minha capacidade, Malfoy. Somos uma equipe, eu não posso pegar todos os lances! Senão de quê você serviria?

- Ah, claro - disse Malfoy sarcástico. - Você é tão perfeito que não precisa de mais ninguém pra te ajudar a jogar, não é mesmo? Vamos, expulsem o Malfoy do time, porque ele é um inútil! Potter pode dar conta de tudo sozinho, não é mesmo, Sr. Perfeição?

Potter cerrou os punhos e estreitou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse responder, Madame Hooch pôs-se entre eles.

- Senhores, o que é isso? - só os olhares que eles lançaram um para o outro já respondiam por si mesmos. - Parece que temos algumas desavenças entre vocês, não? Pois quero que saibam que eu ainda posso tirar ambos do time se esse bate-boca acontecer novamente. Nós somos uma equipe agora, quero que ajam como uma. Já está tarde e vocês devem estar cansados, portanto vou dispensá-los por hoje. E se vocês dois têm algum assunto pendente, resolvam até o nosso próximo treino ou serei obrigada a tomar medidas nada agradáveis. Ambos são excelentes jogadores, não quero ter que expulsá-los do time logo no segundo treino!

Draco rangeu os dentes e Potter desviou o olhar para Jordan, que se aproximara:

- E quando será o treino, Madame Hooch?

- Eu estive pensando em quarta-feira à tarde, o que me dizem?

- Eu trabalho à tarde - Potter tinha aberto a boca para discordar, porém quem disse isso foi Draco, o que fez com que todos olhassem meio desconfiados para ele.

Draco limitou-se a lançá-los um olhar soberbo.

- Tudo bem, então que tal quarta à noite? - os outros concordaram, mas Potter coçou a cabeça e deu um sorriso amarelo. - Pois não, Sr. Potter?

- Bem, eu tenho compromisso às quartas. Mas se não tiver outro horário posso dar um jeito.

Madame Hooch torceu o nariz e analisou uma escala que tinha em mãos. Draco ficou mais do que curioso para saber qual o compromisso do garoto, mas disfarçou revirando os olhos com descaso.

- Certo. A quadra está livre às segundas, mas eu não posso vir nesses dias. Tem reservas às terças e quintas para o time de Administração, mas a partida de vocês vai demorar mais para acontecer, não é?

- Será daqui a dois meses - confirmou Jordan.

- Então eu terei que pedir a Wood para ceder um deles. Quinta está bom?

Dessa vez todos concordaram.

- Ok, vejo vocês na quinta então. E lembrem-se do que eu disse - ela apontou um dedo ameaçador para os dois encrenqueiros antes de deixá-los.

Draco seguiu os outros até o vestiário. Seamus tinha se enturmado facilmente com os outros dois e eles conversavam animados, enquanto Draco ainda estava carrancudo. Ele ignorou-os enquanto tomava uma ducha rápida e se trocava, sendo o primeiro a deixar o vestiário sem despedir-se.

Chegou em casa quando já escurecia e foi direto para o banheiro toar um banho de verdade, ou melhor, ficar de molho na banheira até quase adormecer, repassando mentalmente tudo o que acontecera no dia. Repreendeu-se ao notar que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto depois de lembrar-se do "Coelhinho Potter".

Sentou-se à mesa do jantar entusiasmado em contar ao pai sobre seu ingresso para o time, porém descobriu que Severus Snape já tinha lhe contado. Além disso, a reação do pai fora totalmente diferente da que ele esperava:

- Potter também está no time, qual o grande feito nisso? Você não fez mais que sua obrigação entrando para ele. No dia em que Potter for expulso do time por seus méritos, me avise e eu lhe darei meus parabéns - dissera ele o mais friamente possível, sem nem ao menos olhar para o próprio filho durante toda a refeição.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_(Você já sentiu como se fosse ter um ataque de nervos?)_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_(Você já se sentiu fora de lugar?)_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_(como se de alguma forma você não fosse daqui)_

_And no one understands you_

_(e ninguém te entendesse?)_

Depois disso, seu apetite saiu correndo pela janela aberta. Nada de reconhecimento, nada de sorrisos calorosos, nada de abraços orgulhosos. Draco enrolou um pouco mais na mesa antes de pedir licença e se trancar no próprio quarto.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_(Você já quis fugir?)_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_(Você se tranca em seu quarto?)_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_(Com o rádio ligado e o volume bem alto)_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_(assim ninguém te ouve gritando?)_

Ficou deitado em sua cama ouvindo música. Adorava Coldplay, as músicas eram meio sem sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam ter tanto significado! Porém quando começou _Green Eyes_ ele quase derrubou o computador com a travesseirada furiosa que deu na máquina. Ele nunca tinha ouvido aquela música inteira, mas tinha ódio mortal dela. Pansy não ligou mais aquele dia.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(Não, você não sabe como é)_

_When nothing feels alright_

_(quando nada está bem)_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_(você não sabe como é, ser como eu!)_

_To be hurt_

_(Ser machucado)_

_To feel lost_

_(sentir-se perdido)_

_To be left out in the dark_

_(ser abandonado no escuro)_

_To be kicked_

_(ser chutado,)_

_When you're down_

_(quando você está no chão)_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_(sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_(estar no auge de um ataque de nervos)_

_When no one's there to save you_

_(quando ninguém está lá para te salvar)_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(não, você não sabe como é)_

_Welcome to my life_

_(bem-vindo à minha vida)_

---------------------

**N.A.** O trecho da música é _Welcome to my life - Simple Plan_. Eu pretendo colocar mais trechos dela no próximo capítulo XD. Eu só quero fazer um comentário a respeito do coelhinho: uhuahuahuahuahua. Obrigada, obrigada!

**Drika **(Oh, eu sou capaz de criar leitores compulsivos? XD uhuahuahua pois é, o Draco parece um pouco encantado com o nosso jogador, o que será que está acontecendo com ele? O.o) **Mewis Slytherin** (Yupiii, viva Snuffles! Bem, digamos que Snuflles é assim mesmo, não com todo mundo, mas com quem ele tem uma boa impressão, entende? O Harry lambendo Draco? O.o caramba! Axu que isso me dá umas idéias uhuahua brincadeira...) **Tachel Black** (Sim, Snuffles é nosso rei! Oh, você realmente acha humanamente possível alguém rejeitar Sirius? Bem, eu não acho e... Remus não seria a exceção XD Só pra esclarecer, Harry beijou a Patil no capítulo 5) **Sophia Black** (Snuffles cupido! Hahaha é verdade, só ele mesmo pra aproximar os dois "deuses" como vc disse hehe. Valeu pelos elogios!) **Lis** (que bom q vc concorda comigo, realmente seria estranho se Remus já concordasse logo de cara, mas vai acontecer!) **Lady Athena - Chan **(eu vou tentar fazer mais atualizações surpresas, mas não garanto... tudo pelos meus leitores pulando de alegria XD) **Nessa Reinehr** (quase caí da cadeira quando vi q vc tinha comentado! Sério mesmo! Achei que não viria... mas fiquei muito feliz! Que bom que vc está gostando, Nessa! Vc sabe que sua opinião conta muito para mim XD e obrigada por acreditar! Eu imaginei mesmo que vc adoraria esse Sirius, ele é muito fofily mesmo! Como assim vc toca piano? Essa eu não sabia... Gostou do Snuffles assinando o bilhete, né rsrsrs Vai ficar de cabelos em pé, é? Cuidado para não viciar! Thanks, thanks, thanks!) **Yellowred** (vc tem um cachorro como Snuffles? Oh, como eu queria conhecê-lo! Ele deve ser fofíssimo ehehe Que bom que vc gosta dos momentos R/H!) **Chibi Chan** (pois é, Draco lerdinho rsrsrs Por favor, não enfarte! Pense no Sirius tudibom e fique calminha XD) **Rei Owan** (Oh, economize suas unhas e calmantes! Não vai ser fácil Draco descobrir, ou pelo menos aceitar isso, mas vai chegar uma hora que ele não terá para onde correr! E Harry é cativante, ele se encarregará de fisgá-lo, não se preocupe) **Baby Potter** (como assim vc sempre tem comentado? Por favor, não se sinta excluída! Acontece que esse é o primeiro review seu que eu recebo! Oh, céus! Não tenho idéia do que vc possa ter escrito antes, mas parece que está gostando XD se tiver alguma dúvida, por favor, pergunte de novo! Puxa vida, fiquei triste agora... só espero não perder seus comentário novamente...) **Eowin Symbelmine **(Oh, Lucius é mau! O.o Sim, Harry gostoso e inteligente, enfim: irresistível uhuahuahua quando rola Harry e Draco? Hummm mistério! Só te digo que não vai ser nada fácil, não, não. E viva Snuffles! Amei o Draco "marcha lenta" kaaaaaaakaka valeu pelos rewies!) **Lika Malfoy** (eu ODEIO Czerny o.O! Snuffles super fofis, sem dúvida! Viva Snuffles! Monny e Padffot... perfeitos... sem dúvida... sem palavras... vc sabe...) **Mione Lupin** (Isso mesmo, bombinha para Remus! Bem, quem resistiria, não é mesmo? Ninguém pode resistir a Sirius!) **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe **(O quê? Vc nunca viu Sirius e Remus? O.o então espero que goste! Valeu!)

Pessoal, mais alguém não tem recebido respostas de reviews? Eu fiquei preocupada agora, tento responder a todos que recebo, mas descobri que posso não estar recebendo alguns deles O.O De qualquer maneira, gostaria de agradecer a todos. Adiantei a atualização pq vou viajar daqui a pouco. Próxima atualização no outro **sábado**. Beijos e até lá!

------------------

No próximo capítulo...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Então, como foi seu fim de semana?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, foi ótimo. Boas notícias, comemorações cheias de sorvete de chocolate, música, visitas aos amigos e lasanha. Quer coisa melhor do que isso?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Não, assim está ótimo. Mas então, como foi o teste?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. Agora saberia se ele era um perfeito mentiroso. Estava apreensivo, estava com... medo? Medo de se decepcionar com o novo amigo? Medo de ter se iludido, de que tudo não passasse de uma grande farsa, de que o Anjo não existisse e nunca tivesse existido... Mas ainda havia esperanças, bastava o Anjo dizer agora que nem chegara a se inscrever, que pretendia aparecer lá na hora do treino e ver se podia participar...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh! Boas notícias! Eu passei, você acredita?


	8. Divagações

CAPÍTULO OITO

Divagações

------------------

Harry acordou no domingo de manhã com a sensação de que dormira demais. As pesadas cortinas o impediam de medir a altura do sol, então ele tateou o criado-mudo até encontrar os óculos e o celular. Oito e meia da manhã. Ótimo. Se não soubesse que seria inútil virar para o lado e tentar pegar no sono, ele bem que tentaria. Então tentou lembrar-se do porque de parecer tão cansado de tanto dormir. Oh sim, ele fora dormir muito cedo na noite anterior. Seu padrinho o estava esperando com um pote gigantesco de sorvete para comemorar a vitória - que para Sirius já era certa. Mione e Ron tinham chamado-o para dar uma voltinha, jantar fora, mas ele recusara por estar exausto. Harry escutou o som do piano e sorriu.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho para despertar de verdade e quando saiu não pode deixar de rir. Sirius estava tocando e cantando a música do danoninho enquanto Snuffles o acompanhava latindo. Foi até o estúdio e parou no batente da porta.

- Me dá danoninho, danoninho dá!

- Au! Au!

- Bravo! - Harry bateu palmas com entusiasmo.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! - Sirius jogou os cabelos para trás displicentemente.

- Não estou falando de você, Padfoot. Estou parabenizando Snuffles, ele foi magnífico! - o cachorro tinha pulado ficando de pé e apoiando-se no peito do rapaz enquanto Harry fazia-lhe carinho.

- Hunf! - Sirius fez-se de magoado e jogou-se num dos pufes, apontando para o piano. - É todo seu, Harry! Toque alguma coisa para mim! - Snuffles latiu. - Ok, toque algo para nós!

- Pois não, cavalheiros - Harry foi até o piano e fez que ajeitava seu smoking antes de se sentar ereto no piano, arrancando risadas caninas de Sirius.

Harry tocou algumas músicas que ele baixara as partituras na internet. Músicas alegres para um domingo de manhã. Logo Sirius estava rodopiando pelo estúdio com Snuffles. Depois eles revezaram e Sirius foi para o piano enquanto os outros dois "dançavam".

Quando já estavam cansados e famintos, Sirius sugeriu que eles fossem dar uma volta de carro e "almoçar porcaria por aí". Harry não pôde deixar de pensar no que Remus diria sobre isso, mas o professor não tinha dado nem notícias desde sexta-feira à noite e ele não queria acabar com a animação de Sirius. Sabia que o padrinho estava apreensivo, mas que não deixaria transparecer.

Porém antes que saíssem, Ron ligou em seu celular:

- Fala, Ron!

- Cara, dessa vez não tem desculpa. Mamãe... - "É assim que você cumprimenta seu melhor amigo, Ron?", Harry ouviu a voz de Hermione ao fundo. - Bom dia, Harry! Tudo bem com você? - "Assim está melhor, humpt!".

- Tudo ótimo. Fala!

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, mamãe chamou você e o Sirius... e o Snuffles, para almoçarem aqui com a gente. Ela disse que não aceita _não_ como resposta. Não é um convite, é uma intimação! Fala pro Sirius que tem lasanha!

Harry voltou-se para Sirius:

- Tá a fim de comer lasanha com os Weasley?

- Lasanha? Opa! Beleza, vam'bora! E eu tenho cara de quem recusa uma boca livre?

- Nós estamos indo, Ron. Nem vou perguntar pro Snuffles porque já sei a resposta!

- Ótimo! Vou avisar a mamãe. Ela disse que vai chamar o Remus também. Estamos esperando, ok?

- Ok, até mais.

Minutos depois, os três estavam na casa dos Weasley, que Harry considerava parte de sua família, sentados em uma imensa mesa nos jardins, rodeados de ruivos por todos os lados - exceto pelas cabeleiras loiras de Fleur, noiva de Charles e de Colin Creevey, namorado de Ginny. Harry reagiu melhor do que imaginara sobre o encontro com o casal. Ele pensara que ficaria deprimido, ou se sentiria deslocado, até com ciúmes. Entretanto o que ele sentiu foi quase como inveja. Quase. Não, verdade não chegava a ser esse sentimento mesquinho, mas sim uma necessidade que só agora ele descobrira em si mesmo. Talvez ele não se sentisse tão completo quanto imaginara, afinal. Mas então por que ele não conseguia achar alguém para si, que despertasse nele essa necessidade, assim como Ron encontrara Hermione e Ginny encontrara Colin? Essa não era sua prioridade no momento, mas seria muito bem vindo se acontecesse. Seria muito infantil acreditar que sua cara metade estava em algum lugar? Bem, se ela realmente existisse, então provavelmente teria que cair do céu bem à sua frente, quem sabe assim ele a reconheceria?

Não tinha como não se sentir em casa com os Weasley. A tarde passou voando conforme eles se divertiam no imenso quintal da propriedade jogando vôlei ou nadando num lago próximo, relembrando os tempos de criança. Snuffles se divertiu perseguindo pequenos animais. No final da tarde, Harry, Ron e Mione se reuniram na varanda e ficaram conversando.

- Mamãe disse que chamou Remus para almoçar também, mas ele recusou o convite, dizendo que tinha alguns trabalhos para corrigir - disse Ron distraidamente enquanto brincava com a mão de Hermione.

Harry acenou a cabeça tentando parecer distraído. Ele odiava esconder as coisas dos amigos, na verdade estava louco pra desabafar com alguém, mas era um assunto muito delicado. Não sabia como eles reagiriam a isso, principalmente Ron. O amigo não era muito tolerante ao homossexualismo. Achou melhor deixar a decisão de contar a alguém para Sirius e Remus, se é que eles algum dia fossem se resolver. Harry se perguntava qual seria a reação de Sirius se Remus não o quisesse ou, pior ainda, se ele se afastasse deles, apesar de não acreditar que isso pudesse acontecer. O professor era uma pessoa muito centrada e sensata, não deixaria de amar Sirius como amigo, porém essa amizade poderia nunca mais ser a mesma...

- Então, Harry, como foi o treino ontem? - perguntou Hermione, sentada junto do namorado.

Ron encarou-o com uma ruga na testa. Harry soltou um muxoxo.

- Estava tudo ótimo, até Malfoy estragar tudo.

- Eu sabia! - Ron socou o próprio joelho. - Aquele cara é um bastardo infeliz! Ele quis entrar no time só pra te infernizar, Harry! Garanto que ficou te provocando, não foi?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Hermione lançou um olhar de censura ao ruivo antes de voltar-se para Harry com o cenho franzido:

- O que Madame Hooch disse?

- Disse que se houver mais discussões nós dois seremos expulsos do time...

- Eu sabia! É isso que ele quer, Harry, te tirar do time! Aquele filho da... Ow! Da mãe! Filho da mãe!

Hermione tinha dado um beliscão no braço do namorado, que agora esfregava o local.

- E o que você pretende fazer, Harry? - Hermione continuou, sem dar atenção a ele.

- Eu vou fazer a minha parte. Basta que ele faça a dele e me deixe em paz - Harry deu de ombros.

- Mas vocês são uma equipe, Harry! Têm que trabalhar juntos! Como vão jogar no mesmo time com essa rivalidade?

- E o que você sugere, Mione? Vai dizer para o Harry ficar amiguinho do Malfoy? - disse Ron, mau-humorado.

- Não, não é necessário. Até porque eu acho isso meio impossível, quero dizer, sei que Malfoy é intolerável, mas você tem que conversar com ele e propor uma trégua, Harry.

- Eu já fiz isso! Já disse pra ele me deixar em paz, esquecer que eu existo, mas ele não sabe superar isso, vive me provocando!

Hermione suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Tem que ter um jeito, Harry. Tente entrar em um acordo com ele, peça trégua! É por necessidade, vocês já são homens, não existe mais motivo pra toda essa rivalidade infantil.

Foi a vez de Harry suspirar e apoiar a cabeça no queixo, com o cotovelo no joelho. Ele já tinha dito isso a Malfoy, mas não tivera efeito algum.

- Olhe, por que você não marca um dia para vocês dois treinarem sozinhos?

- O _que_? - disse Ron com incredulidade. - Você não vai escutar essa maluca, vai?

- Fique quieto, Ron. Deixe que Harry responda por si próprio, ele é muito mais maduro do que você, não é Harry?

Harry sorriu pela cara de indignação do ruivo.

- Ok, Mione, eu vou ver o que eu faço. Vou conversar com ele, de qualquer forma...

Ron deixou o queixo cair e meneou a cabeça, inconformado. Harry deixou-se ficar em silêncio. Ele tentaria novamente pelo bem do time. Ele tinha metas para atingir, não era pra provar sua capacidade para ninguém senão para si mesmo. Tudo o que ele fazia era para desafiar seus próprios limites, não para impressionar nem chamar atenção para si, e estava disposto a tudo para isso. E se _tudo_ incluísse uma conversa civilizada com Draco Malfoy, então ele faria.

- Hey, eu contei que encontrei Malfoy correndo no parque sexta-feira? - lembrou-se de repente.

- Não - disse Hermione.

- Como? Malfoy correndo no parque? - perguntou Ron incrédulo. - Cara, taí uma coisa que eu achava impossível. Sempre achei que ele preferisse uma academia, afinal, ele é todo metido a besta! Seria degradante suar em público! - ele imitou uma expressão enojada.

Hermione pareceu considerar aquelas palavras com o cenho franzido, mas não disse nada.

- Sim, eu também achei bem estranho - disse Harry. - Mas talvez tenha sido o desespero por entrar no time... parece que ele costuma freqüentar a academia também...

Eles ficaram ainda para o jantar, sendo que quando chegaram em casa já passava das nove horas da noite. Enquanto Sirius foi assistir televisão, Harry tomou outro banho e sentou-se em frente ao computador. Releu a matéria que tinha feito durante a semana e só então conectou-se. Em alguns minutos o site já estava atualizado. Ficou navegando um pouco na internet antes de entrar o chat, onde já estava sendo esperado. Ele sorriu para a tela ao receber a mensagem em letra azul:

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Olá, Anjo.

Ele gostara de fazer amizade com o Príncipe. Era estranho, às vezes, tentar imaginá-lo como um homem formado de 24 ou 25 anos. Acostumara-se com a imagem de um garoto de sua idade, mauricinho e mimado. Pelo jeito que o outro falava, dava a impressão que ele ainda era dependente de seu pai, até mesmo no serviço. É claro que ele não admitia isso, mas bem que parecia. Talvez sua empresa fosse familiar, de médio porte, ou talvez ele fosse um sotleirão mimado mesmo, do tipo acomodado aos carinhos da mãe e proteção do pai. Mas o caso era que Harry já tinha uma imagem mental formada do Príncipe desde sua primeira conversa com ele, o que não queria dizer que tivera uma impressão negativa, de modo algum. O homem parecia bastante responsável e interessado, além de ter um papo mais agradável, se mostrar interessado por suas matérias e, de certa forma, seu dia-a-dia. Entretanto Harry nunca imaginaria que um empresário entraria em uma chat de faculdade para cantar supostas estagiárias...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ocupado?

Só então Harry se deu conta que estivera divagando. Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a digitar uma resposta.

----------------------

Draco acordara quase onze horas da manhã no domingo - mas nem por isso de bom humor. Em vez de tomar banho, ele resolveu vestir sua sunga e o roupão cinza, pegou seus óculos de sol, celular e fones de ouvido e foi direto para a piscina, que ficava aos fundos da mansão.

A piscina era aquecida e coberta, caso contrário ele não poderia nem sonhar em nadar nesse horário se não quisesse ser confundido com um camarão durante as próximas semanas. Culpa de sua pele pálida, distinta, graciosa, elegante...

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_(Você quer ser outra pessoa?)_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_(Você está cansado de se sentir deixado de lado?)_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_(Você está desesperado para achar algo a mais)_

_Before your life is over_

_(antes que sua vida acabe?)_

Sua mãe apareceu por volta da hora do almoço, com sua postura elegante, seus longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Meu filho, você não vem almoçar? O almoço já vai ser servido - disse Narcissa Malfoy em um tom moderado, quase formal.

- Não estou com fome, mãe - era verdade, porém o motivo maior era escapar da indiferença de Lucius.

- Mas, querido, você não comeu direito ontem... - dessa vez seu tom estava um pouco mais leve e até com uma pontinha de preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Quando eu estiver com fome, eu peço algo a Winky.

Narcissa sentou-se de lado graciosamente em uma cadeira na beirada da piscina.

- Draco, o que está acontecendo com você? Você não tem saído esses dias, Crabbe e Goyle não apareceram, nem os telefonemas de Pansy você tem atendido!

O garoto nadou até a beirada da piscina, apoiando os braços e o queixo na borda de pedra e encarando a mãe com os olhos estreitos devido à claridade.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Você está preso em um mundo que você odeia?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_(Você está cansado de todos ao seu redor?)_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_(Com os grandes sorrisos falsos e mentiras estúpidas)_

_But deep inside you're bleeding_

_(enquanto bem no fundo você está sangrando?)_

- Eu só estou dando um tempo sem eles, mãe. Quis ficar um pouco sozinho pra pensar. Estava me sentindo meio sufocado, entende?

Narcissa encolheu os ombros resignada e levantou-se.

- Você é quem sabe, meu filho. Vou dizer a Winky para ficar por perto. Se precisar de algo ou se estiver com fome é só chamá-la, ok?

- Tudo bem - Draco observou a mãe se distanciar e então deixou-se escorregar até mergulhar completamente na água.

Na verdade nem ele próprio sabia porque estava se afastando de seus amigos. Se fosse parar para pensar, a relação que eles tinham não era bem amizade. Draco mandava, eles obedeciam. Essa era a única relação existente. Mesmo no caso de Pansy. Draco sempre a quisera por perto, talvez para mostrar a todos que tinha uma garota a seus pés. Ele nunca perguntara se ela ficava com outros garotos, mas fizera questão de deixar bem claro que ela não devia esperar fidelidade dele. O combinado, ou talvez implícito, era que ela não devia se intrometer em sua vida nem querer tirar satisfações, devia esperar ser convidada a falar ou beijá-lo. No entanto, de alguma maneira a situação fugira de seu controle e ela começava a acreditar que significasse mais do que na verdade significava para Draco, começava a acreditar que a relação deles era alguma coisa parecida com um namoro. E ele começava a se cansar disso.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(Não, você não sabe como é)_

_When nothing feels alright_

_(quando nada está bem)_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_(você não sabe como é, ser como eu!)_

Draco emergiu quase completamente sem fôlego, com a franja encobrindo os olhos. Recomeçou a nadar para espantar essas reflexões ridículas. Se ele estava tento uma crise existencial, de quem seria a culpa senão de Potter?

Só deixou a piscina por volta das 15 horas quando Winky - uma senhora estrangeira, baixa e tímida - trouxe um sanduíche e suco de abacaxi. Depois de lanchar, o garoto colocou os óculos de sol, pegou o celular e ligou para quem? Para Blaise Zabini. Descobriu que ele estava muito bem, obrigado. Estava vivendo no litoral com seus pais, estudando Direito, tinha feito novas amizades e tinha uma namorada firme havia sete meses. Draco não pôde deixar de se sentir deprimido ao ouvir o entusiasmo em que ele falava de sua namorada. Como alguém podia se entusiasmar para falar de uma garota com quem já estava havia _sete meses_?

Depois de quarenta minutos de um telefonema internacional do celular, Draco despediu-se e desligou. Não por causa do tempo, nem pensando na fortuna que gastara, mas porque já não suportava a felicidade do amigo. Ele esperava encontrar um Blaise entediado, saudoso dos tempos em que os dois faziam bagunça na sala de aula, disputando com ele quem ganhava mais garotas... Passou o resto da tarde ouvindo música com os fones de ouvido, deitado em uma cadeira confortável e tentando se convencer de que não tinha nada de desesperador nisso tudo. Era só uma fase. Logo ele estaria tirando racha com sua BMW, Pansy sentada a seu lado, Crabbe e Goyle no banco de trás, todos se agitando no som da batida...

_To be hurt_

_(Ser machucado)_

_To feel lost_

_(sentir-se perdido)_

_To be left out in the dark_

_(ser abandonado no escuro)_

_To be kicked_

_(ser chutado,)_

_When you're down_

_(quando você está no chão)_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_(sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)_

Quando já anoitecia, Draco recolheu-se em seu quarto e tomou banho. Vestiu somente calças largas e confortáveis e desenterrou o violão do fundo do armário. Espalhou algumas partituras pela cama e sentou-se com o violão. Fazia tanto tempo que não tocava! Anjo estava certo sobre a música ser uma terapia.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_(estar no auge de um ataque de nervos)_

_When no one's there to save you_

_(quando ninguém está lá para te salvar)_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(não, você não sabe como é)_

_Welcome to my life_

_(bem-vindo à minha vida)_

Porém o encanto se quebrou quando alguém bateu à porta e ele recolheu tudo imediatamente, só para descobrir que se tratava de Winky, trazendo seu jantar em uma bandeja. Draco revirou os olhos. Narcissa e sua fixação pela alimentação do filho...

Assim que terminou o jantar, Draco verificou as horas no celular. Dez horas. Estava na hora de tirar uma história a limpo. O site já tinha sido atualizado e ele leu a matéria com interesse. O Anjo podia até ser uma farsa, mas suas matérias eram excelentes, sem dúvida. Finalmente encontrou quem - ele odiava ter que admitir - ansiara por conversar o fim de semana inteiro.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Olá, Anjo.

Era automático. Ele já nem se importava mais se isso parecia um tanto gay. Culpa do apelido fofinho do rapaz... Aguardou alguns instantes e nada de respostas. Será que ele o estava evitando? Draco não pôde se impedir de sentir uma certa... apreensão?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ocupado?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Olá! Não, apenas me distraí. Então o que achou?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Perfeito, como sempre.

A justificativa? Deixá-lo mais à vontade para falar demais.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hehehe.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Então, como foi seu fim de semana?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, foi ótimo. Boas notícias, comemorações cheias de sorvete de chocolate, música, visitas aos amigos e lasanha. Quer coisa melhor do que isso?

Ótimo, mais um cara feliz pra jogar na sua cara que seu fim de semana foi péssimo. Será que só ele tinha problemas com finais de semana?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Não, assim está ótimo. Mas então, como foi o teste?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. Agora saberia se ele era um perfeito mentiroso. Estava apreensivo, estava com... medo? Medo de se decepcionar com o novo amigo? Medo de ter se iludido, de que tudo não passasse de uma grande farsa, de que o Anjo não existisse e nunca tivesse existido... Mas ainda havia esperanças, bastava o Anjo dizer agora que nem chegara a se inscrever, que pretendia aparecer lá na hora do treino e ver se podia participar...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh! Boas notícias! Eu passei, você acredita?

_No one ever lies straight to your face_

_(Ninguém nunca mente direto na sua cara!)_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_(Ninguém nunca te apunhala pelas costas!)_

_You might think I'm happy_

_(Você deve pensar que eu sou feliz)_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_(Mas eu não vou ficar bem!)_

Decepção. Os ombros de Draco caíram e ele deixou-se escorregar na cadeira. O cara era uma farsa... Só havia quatro pessoas que passaram no teste. Uma era ele próprio; o outro era Lino Jordan, que já estava no quarto ano de Sistemas de Informação, portanto seria impossível, o terceiro era Seamus Finnigan que... Um momentinho... Seamus era do primeiro ano, porém de Ciências Contábeis. Mas... Ciências Contábeis? O que isso tinha a ver com Jornalismo? Ou mesmo com tecnologia? Não era possível... porém ele lembrou-se que não sabia a qual curso o outro pertencia! Ele iria tirar essa dúvida agora mesmo, e se o cara insistisse na mentira, então seria o fim dessa amizade.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Que maravilha! Parabéns! Você já jogava para o time de Jornalismo antes? Ou vai começar a jogar vôlei só agora, representando a faculdade?

Ele só tinha suspeitas até agora, então não seria prudente sair xingando a cara de mentiroso, seria? Não, tinha que ter certeza primeiro. Entretanto não podia negar que estava se agarrando à possibilidade quase inexistente de ele não estar mentindo. Alguns momentinhos de hesitação. Ainda havia esperança?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, sim, eu já jogava para o time do meu curso, mas eu definitivamente não sou de Jornalismo! Talvez eu tenha me esquecido de dizer...

Alívio. Seria Finnigan então?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Como não? Você está estagiando na parte de pesquisas para o site, achei que esse cargo ficasse com o pessoal de Jornalismo, não?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, eles costumam reservar esses cargos para o curso mesmo, mas... acabaram abrindo uma exceção para mim. Eles costumam também dedicar mais assuntos para cada estagiário. Oficialmente, eu faço estágio na parte de manutenção do site, por isso eles deixaram somente uma página sob minha responsabilidade, a de Novidades Tecnológicas.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Manutenção? Mas... não era possível... isso só podia significar uma coisa e essa coisa era... terrível, assustadora! Caramba! Só sobrava uma possibilidade então: o quarto jogador, Harry Potter! Não era possível! Ele precisava de uma confirmação...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sistemas de Informação?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim. Na verdade fui eu quem pediu essa responsabilidade, eu queria testar minhas capacidades e a faculdade me apoiou.

Draco afastou o teclado com um gesto brusco e apoiou os cotovelos na mesinha do computador, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. Ele só podia estar brincando com Draco, só podia! Como podia aquele garoto que ele ansiava tanto por conversar, que fazia matérias com tanta habilidade, que adorava bolo de chocolate melecado e que tocava piano? Ele devia estar mentindo para impressionar, ele tinha que estar mentindo! O que garantia a Draco que o garoto não estava o enganado?

Draco endireitou-se na cadeira e deixou o olhar se perder enquanto vasculhava sua mente por evidências. Era óbvio que o garoto fazia Sistemas de Informação, como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Ele dissera ser "iniciante" no assunto e até fazia testes sobre suas pesquisas! Mas quem garantia que ele realmente tivesse passado no teste? Quem garantia que ele era o garoto que Draco sempre odiara?

Tinha toda aquela admiração por Lupin, mas isso não queria dizer nada... não é mesmo? E de onde vinha toda aquela modéstia exagerada e falsa? Obviamente era falsa, como ele não enxergara antes?

"_Não, na verdade é porque ela morreu_", as palavras vieram a sua mente para serem lidas novamente. O Anjo dissera que sua mãe havia morrido, e se não só ela como também o pai tivessem sido assassinados quando ele tinha um ano de idade? Nesse caso ele moraria com seu padrinho, Sirius Black! "..._meu padrinho meio que me deixou de castigo ontem_", lembrou-se Draco como uma punhalada no coração.

E quanto a tocar piano? "_Bem, eu tenho compromisso às quartas_", as palavras ecoaram na mente de Draco como se tivessem sido pronunciadas naquele mesmo momento, dentro de seu quarto. E na quarta-feira, quando Weasley perguntara a Potter o que ele faria à noite, como foi que ele respondera? Ele dedilhara o ar com a mão... como se estivesse tocando um piano imaginário! Agora ele entendia!

"_Vai fazer o quê hoje à noite então?_", Draco lembrou-se de ter perguntado. "_Não sei, acho que vou correr_ _hoje_." Draco segurou os cabelos com ambas as mãos, num gesto de desespero. Ele encontrara Potter correndo no parque com Snuffles na sexta-feira à noite. Seria possível ser tudo coincidência? "_Eu vou levar meu_ _cachorro pra passear_", não, eram coincidências demais! Mas ele ainda não podia acreditar!

_To be hurt_

_(Ser machucado)_

_To feel lost_

_(sentir-se perdido)_

_To be left out in the dark_

_(ser abandonado no escuro)_

_To be kicked_

_(ser chutado,)_

_When you're down_

_(quando você está no chão)_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_(sentir como se você estivesse sendo chacoalhado)_

Olhou para a tela do computador finalmente.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Me desculpe por não ter dito antes, é normal você pensar isso, afinal nunca tinham dado esse tipo de trabalho a um estagiário que não fosse de Jornalismo.

Mas eles com certeza abririam uma exceção para o filho de James e Lily Potter, famosos repórteres televisivos, pensou Draco com amargura. A mensagem já tinha sido escrita havia alguns minutos, durante os quais Draco estivera divagando. Porém ele não estava disposto a aceitar isso tão facilmente. Foi difícil encontrar o que dizer tendo que apagar palavrões a todo o momento. Nunca demorara tanto tempo para escrever uma mensagem.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Pois é, foi o que eu deduzi. Mas, então, como foi o passeio na sexta-feira?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, bem animado! Snuffles estava a todo o vapor! Fazia tempo que nós não saíamos para correr, ele quase arrebentou a corrente de tão empolgado que ficou! Mas felizmente a corrente só se soltou. O pessoal costuma ficar assustado com um cachorro do tamanho dele, apesar de ser um medo infundado, eu garanto. Aquele lá só tem tamanho!

Draco rangeu os dentes, ainda se recusando a acreditar no que acabara de ler.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Como é ele, o Snuffles? De que raça?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: É o clássico vira-latas. Uma mistura de várias raças de porte grande que resultou em uma maior ainda! Negro, peludo e enorme. Enfim, adorável!

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_(estar no auge de um ataque de nervos)_

_When no one's there to save you_

_(quando ninguém está lá para te salvar)_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_(não, você não sabe como é)_

Raiva. Era só o que ele conseguia sentir, não conseguia mais raciocinar. Agora até aquela letra verde esmeralda parecia gritar em seu ouvido que ele fora enganado, traído. Era assim que ele se sentia, como se Potter tivesse feito tudo de propósito, apesar de ser impossível que o outro soubesse que o Príncipe era na verdade ele. A cor dos malditos olhos daquele infeliz. Tinha vontade de meter a testa no computador! Não, pra que fazer isso com sua própria testa? Seria melhor fazer isso com a de Potter! Ela já estava rachada mesmo! Draco apoiou a cabeça na mesinha novamente e agarrou os cabelos.

Ele devia estar em um pesadelo. Qual a outra explicação para, dentre tantas pessoas, aquela com que ele mais se relacionara durante a semana - e até gostara da "companhia" - ser ninguém menos que Harry Potter? Por que isso estava acontecendo com ele? Essa perseguição, essa... um momento, quem estava perseguindo quem afinal?

Draco ficou ereto novamente e encarou a tela. Ele próprio estivera espionando Potter durante a semana, não é mesmo? Ele estava curioso para saber mais sobre o garoto, sobre seus hábitos, seus erros, suas idiotices! Essa era a oportunidade perfeita! Muito melhor do que ficar somente observando! Como um inocente amigo virtual, Draco poderia perguntar sobre coisas mais íntimas, coisas que Potter só diria para alguém que ele achasse que nunca encontraria na rua, ou pelo menos nunca o reconheceria! Desse modo seria muito mais fácil descobrir algum defeito plausível e esfregá-lo na cara de Natalie para convencê-la de que o testa-partida era realmente o idiota-mor de Hogwarts! Tudo o que ele devia fazer era fingir-se de vagamente interessado, fazer o garoto se sentir à vontade para confessar todos os seus defeitos, oferecer sua amizade desinteressada...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Você está ocupado? Se eu estiver atrapalhando é só dizer!

Draco deixou que um sorriso maldoso contorcesse o canto de seus lábios e soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa para a tela do computador.

- Você está nas minhas mãos, Potter. Vou ser o melhor amigo virtual do mundo! Mas antes eu tenho que planejar direitinho o que vou fazer.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Na verdade eu estou com sono, cara. Esse Snuffles deve ser uma figura mesmo! Só falta falar, não?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Com certeza. Sabe que às vezes é como se ele falasse mesmo... mas eu também estou com sono. Melhor ir pra cama logo, amanhã é dia de branco! Boa noite.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Boa noite...

- ... _Anjo_ - completou sarcasticamente.

Draco estava com a mente tão cheia que foi difícil se desligar para dormir.

_Welcome to my life_

_(bem-vindo à minha vida)_

-----------------------

**N.A.** Taí o resto da música _Welcome to my life - Simple Plan_. O engraçado foi que eu só incluí a música depois que o capítulo estava pronto, e tudo acabou se encaixando! Só tive que excluir um verso que realmente não combinava com o nosso Draco. Bem, espero que tenham gostado do resultado!

**Tachel Black** (caramba, eu ri muito com a sua review! Sem dúvida o seu forte é a rima XD Sinto muito por fazer uma Pansy chata como essa, mas a intenção era essa mesmo rsrs é que eu gosto de judiar do Draco, então não teria graça se ela fosse legal uhuahuahuahua) **Mewis Slytherin** (o coelhinho Potter te lembra Playboy? O.o oh, céus, eu ri muito com isso! Vamos fazer um complô contra Pansy!) **Lis** (pois é, o Harry, mesmo não tendo uma família de verdade, é mais feliz do que Draco nessa parte, né? É exatamente isso que eu queria transmitir pra vcs! Agüente firme, por favor!) **Baby Potter** (oh, não diga isso, o ff não te odeia! Vc nunca mais vai esquecer da bombinha do Remus? uhuahuaha e está apaixonada pelo nosso Draco que ouve Coldplay e Guns? Oh, quem não se apaixonaria? XD Mais uma vez, obrigada por não desistir!) **Yellowred** (sim, com certeza, as músicas estão um pouco down, né... Vamos torcer para que o Harry mude isso! Ah, e mande um beijo para o Hugo! Ele acaba de ganhar uma fã!) **Paty Black** (Perdão! Oh, será que vc vai me perdoar algum dia? Céus! Eu AMEI seu review anterior, nem sei como pude esquecer de respondê-lo... talvez tenha sido a pressa, me perdoe! Com todos os seus elogios, talvez meu ego tenha inflado um pouco DEMAIS mesmo rsrsrs: "fástástica", "uma das melhores", "já me conquistou" Oh, eu não posso desmaiar de novo, não posso! Tenho que continuar escrevendo! Eu tenho que admitir, sou muito cruel mesmo XD mas nunca me aliaria a um mestiço - tio Voldie Bergh! - por favor, não fique magoada...) **Cris 34** (olá! Quanta honra por vc ter se interessado pela minha fic em português XD e que bom que vc achou a música oportuna, eu tb he! Espero que continue lendo mesmo, heim? Valeu!) **Alícia Spinet** (olá, mais uma leitora nova! Isso me deixa feliz! Ainda mais quando vc deixa um elogio pra minha fic XD Continue acompanhando!) **Sofiah Black** (vc acha o Draco divertido? Que bom! Essa é a minha intenção, eu também me divirto com os conflitos que se desenrolam naquela mente loira rsrs. Uma fã de Lucius! Humm, se bem que vc tem razão, ele pode até ser mal, mas é tudo de bom! o.O contraditório, né?) **Srta. Kinomoto** (brigada! Valeu por acompanhar e incentivar sempre! Vc me ajuda muito, não tenha dúvida quanto a isso!) **Mione Lupin** (wow! Vc me assuntou! Começou um review com um "eu te odeio"! Fiquei morrendo de medo! XD Eca, Br'oz é triste, eu sei... mas vc tem que dar alguma chance pro Simple Plan, essa música foi um grande acerto!) **aNiTa JoyCe BeLiCe** (vc acertou - pela metade rsrs - o Draco descobriu quem é o Anjo, mas o Harry ainda não teve todas as pistas de que precisa... Valeu pelo "boa viagem". Foi relaxante, sem dúvida!) **Eowin Symbelmine** (coelhinho fofo, realmente! E aquela maionese no rosto dele estava convidativa, com certeza... perfeitamente compreensível... Moony e Padfoot? Oh, tenha um pouquinho mais de paciência, ok? Vai demorar mais alguns capítulos, mas eu espero compensar a demora com uma cena bem romântica XD) **Lika Malfoy** (vamos apertar os pontos estratégicos do Draco! o.O e vamos dar umas sacudidas na Pansy pra ela parar de ser chata! Humm, acho que o Draco ficou desapontado com o x-burger, né... nada de manjar dos deuses pra ele! E eu estou "rolando de rir... rolando muito" com sua indignação pelo tamanho da sua review) **hope** (que nome lindo! XD Vc ouviu Green Eyes então? O que achou? Bem, fico satisfeita que tenha gostado da minha fic, do Harry, do coelhinho... valeu! E continue acompanhando)

Pessoal, estou muito feliz que vocês estejam me dando essa força com comentários tão maravilhosos! Tem gente me acompanhando desde o começo, e isso é emocionante! Mas eu tenho uma dúvida: vocês querem que eu atualize **quarta-feira**? (Amy tremelicando as pálpebras quase inocentemente... quase...) Beijos para todos, inclusive os que ainda não me presentearam com reviews! Tenho esperanças de que um dia meus agradecimentos sejam ainda maiores do que os dos capítulos anteriores O.O!

-----------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Mas o que...? - Potter nem teve tempo de indignar-se e já estava dentro da sala com a porta fechada encarando Draco nos olhos, ambos respirando pesadamente.

Se encararam medindo-se e desafiando-se por alguns segundos até que Potter deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e cruzou os braços em espera, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Draco percebeu as próprias narinas dilatadas e empinou o nariz encarando-o de cima. Eles tinham praticamente a mesma altura - talvez Draco fosse pouquíssima coisa mais alto - porém se Draco estufasse o peito, passaria a impressão de superioridade. E foi o que ele fez.

- Escute aqui, Potter - ele começou em um tom altivo. - Eu também não tenho intenção de me retirar do time e, só por isso, vou me submeter a essa perda de tempo que você chama de trégua.


	9. Trégua

CAPÍTULO NOVE

Trégua

------------------

Na segunda-feira, Draco já acordou com dor de cabeça. O celular foi parar debaixo da cama, tal a intensidade da travesseirada que levou, porém de nada adiantou, pois continuou apitando até que o garoto o alcançasse e desligasse. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, bocejando. Ele quase não dormira, ou melhor, tivera um sono agitado demais para ser remotamente relaxante. Tivera pesadelos dos quais já não se lembrava. Só sobrara o gostinho amargo da aflição que sentira por eles.

Queria faltar aquele dia, ah, como queria... Na verdade, não queria ter que ir à faculdade nunca mais. Cambaleou até o banheiro, onde despiu-se da calça que usava e mergulhou de baixo do chuveiro. Depois de alguns minutos de água escorrendo pelo corpo - sim, porque ele estava com muita preguiça de se lavar corretamente - ele saiu, enxugou-se e pôs a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente: uma camiseta verde com uma pequena serpente prateada no peito e jeans pretos. Secou os cabelos e calçou os tênis. Em poucos minutos de trânsito já estava em Hogwarts - atrasado, como sempre.

Ele já nem procurava mais por seus amigos, sentou-se na fileira do canto e debruçou-se na cadeira. A única coisa que ouviu daquela aula foi o sinal que indicava que ela já tinha acabado, fazendo com que ele se sobressaltasse e sua cabeça latejasse em protesto. Draco resmungou, lançou um olhar extremamente carrancudo para Pansy, que fizera menção de se aproximar, e debruçou-se novamente na carteira. Teria dormido até o final da outra aula, se não tivesse sido interrompido por uma voz masculina um tanto quanto... hesitante?

- Malfoy? - ele reconheceria aquela voz até debaixo d'água.

Pensou em fingir não ter ouvido, mas descobriu que seu corpo todo estava tenso e seu coração tinha-se acelerado só de ouvir seu nome pronunciado por aquele garoto. Ele não sabia o que era maior, a necessidade de meter-lhe um soco nas fuças ou a curiosidade por saber o que o traria até sua sala. Resolveu-se por levantar a cabeça e encará-lo. Tinha consciência de que seus olhos deviam estar inchados e sua expressão indicava _muito_ mau-humor. Bem, tanto melhor se ele se assustasse e fosse embora, não é? Bem, devia ser...

Mas não foi isso que o garoto fez. Em vez de sair correndo, ele adentrou a sala de aula e caminhou lentamente até onde Draco estava. Potter estava usando jeans desbotados - largos - e camisa preta - grande demais - tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o cabelo... despenteado, naturalmente. Agora que o garoto estava tão próximo, Draco já nem se lembrava mais que havia pouco tivera vontade de socá-lo. Só restava a curiosidade. Ele fechou ainda mais a cara e encarou os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos.

- O que você quer? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? - quando se sentem ameaçados, os animais costumam atacar. Era exatamente isso que Draco estava fazendo: atacando antes de ser atacado.

- Precisamos conversar a respeito dos treinos de vôlei - disse o garoto sem demonstrar emoção alguma, sentando-se em uma cadeira desocupada ao lado de Draco.

- Não tenho nada pra conversar com você - ainda se defendendo, pois certamente Potter não viria procurá-lo em uma missão pacífica. No mínimo, ele queria insultá-lo e começaria a qualquer momento.

Potter rolou os olhos e contorceu o lábio superior em uma expressão que Draco achou muito familiar... "Ei, essa expressão é minha! Como ele ousa?".

- Sim, Malfoy, nós temos muito o que conversar. A menos que você esteja disposto a ser expulso do time?

"A-há! Isso foi uma ameaça! Eu sabia que ele tinha vindo aqui para me atacar, eu sabia!", pensou Draco estreitando os olhos - já bastante estreitos de sono - e crispando os lábios.

- É claro que eu não quero ser expulso! E nem você nem ninguém vai conseguir me tirar do time, Potter!

Potter deu um suspiro cansado, sem abandonar a expressão desdenhosa.

- Malfoy, Madame Hooch ameaçou tirar nós dois do time! Eu tenho tanto interesse em ser expulso quanto você! Agora, nós precisamos esquecer nossas rivalidades naquela quadra se quisermos continuar jogando - Draco soltou um muxoxo de incredulidade, que Potter ignorou - e para isso eu proponho um treino só para nós dois hoje à noite.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Só ele e Draco? Draco e ele? Draco e...

- O quê? - perguntou, meio espantado, meio agressivo. - Eu não pretendo ficar sozinho com você nem que me paguem por isso. Além do mais, de que serviria um treino a dois?

Draco já tinha tido um treino só com Flint na semana passada e fora totalmente improdutivo, se bem que Flint não era comparação plausível a Harry Potter... como jogador, é claro. Potter olhou para o teto antes de enterrar o rosto nas mãos meneando a cabeça.

- Malfoy, pense um pouco, será que é pedir demais? - Draco rangeu os dentes, a vontade de socá-lo voltando com toda força. - Nós dois queremos permanecer no time! Temos que entrar em um acordo. Não estou sugerindo que nós nos demos as mãos e sentemos para conversar sobre como foi o seu dia. Estou sugerindo uma trégua, que nós esqueçamos nossas desavenças pelo menos quando estivermos naquela maldita quadra!

- Ou quem sabe um de nós poderia pedir para deixar o time, o que acha? - sugeriu mordaz, deliciando-se com a perda de autocontrole do garoto, que tinha-se levantado e seus olhos verdes faiscavam com fúria.

- Merda, Malfoy! Por que você tem que ser tão ridiculamente infantil? Se essa é a única alternativa que você vê, então sinta-se a vontade para abandonar o time, porque eu não pretendo abrir mão da minha conquista para satisfazer as vontades de um riquinho mimado.

Dito isso, o rapaz deu as costas a Draco e trotou para fora da sala deixando-o boquiaberto.

Primeiro: Potter tinha perdido o controle, mas isso era normal pelo simples fato de ele ser uma pessoa tão pateticamente emotiva. Segundo: ele tinha dito um palavrão! Tudo bem que "merda" estava ainda muito distante de ser classificado como um verdadeiro palavrão se comparado com os que saiam de sua própria boca em momentos - raros - de descontrole. Terceiro: Potter tinha-no chamado de "ridiculamente infantil" e "riquinho mimado"! Que afronta!

Potter sempre conseguia tirá-lo do sério, fazê-lo enfurecer-se e tomar atitudes precipitadas, mas dessa vez Draco não daria esse gostinho a ele. Respirou fundo e sua mente começou a trabalhar e ponderar febrilmente suas alternativas:

a) Perder a cabeça e correr atrás do garoto para socá-lo até que ele perdesse a consciência. Desvantagem: existia a possibilidade de ele próprio perder a consciência primeiro.

b) Dar de ombros e insultá-lo na primeira oportunidade durante o treino de quinta-feira provocando assim a expulsão de Potter do time. Desvantagem: ele também seria expulso, certamente.

c) Engolir o orgulho e aceitar que a proposta do garoto era sensata, numa tentativa desesperada de se manter no time. Desvantagem: ter que engolir o orgulho, ora essa!

d) Já mencionei socá-lo até que ele perdesse a consciência?

Draco bateu na própria testa, arrependendo-se logo em seguida quando lembrou-se que estava com dor de cabeça. Rosnou enquanto se dirigia a passos rápidos para fora da sala. Avistou as mechas desgrenhadas facilmente em meio à multidão e caminhou até ele - sim, porque ele nunca iria gritar por Potter em público quando este podia muito bem ignorá-lo e, convenhamos, isso seria demasiado humilhante para um Malfoy. Draco segurou o braço do garoto e empurrou-o com mais força do que o necessário para dentro da primeira sala que encontrou. Por sorte estava vazia.

- Mas o que...? - Potter nem teve tempo de indignar-se e já estava dentro da sala com a porta fechada encarando Draco nos olhos, ambos respirando pesadamente.

Se encararam medindo-se e desafiando-se por alguns segundos até que Potter deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e cruzou os braços em espera, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Draco percebeu as próprias narinas dilatadas e empinou o nariz encarando-o de cima. Eles tinham praticamente a mesma altura - talvez Draco fosse pouquíssima coisa mais alto - porém se Draco estufasse o peito, passaria a impressão de superioridade. E foi o que ele fez.

- Escute aqui, Potter - ele começou em um tom altivo. - Eu também não tenho intenção de me retirar do time e, só por isso, vou me submeter a essa perda de tempo que você chama de trégua.

- Tem certeza? Não vai fazer birra na hora do treino? - cutucou o outro, obviamente testando-o.

Draco apertou os maxilares e fechou os punhos para concentrar-se.

- Eu _não_ sou um riquinho mimado, Potter - acabou soltando entre dentes.

- Então me prove. Hoje à noite. Eu reservei a quadra para as 19:30. Não se atrase - Potter deu as costas a ele novamente e saiu sem olhar para trás nem esperar por uma resposta, por isso Draco não pôde ver o sorriso satisfeito que ele tinha no rosto.

- Merda! - Draco chutou uma carteira antes de respirar profundamente e ajeitar a franja com graça. Sua máscara de frieza e seu ar de superioridade estavam de volta à sua postura quando deixou a sala.

--------------------

Draco passou por Natalie com a face inabalada, um olhar gelado e andar apressado. Ela conhecia seu chefe o suficiente para não tomar nenhuma iniciativa, nem mesmo um cumprimento amistoso penetraria aquela geleira no momento. O jovem Sr. Malfoy passou direto por ela sem dar sinais de reconhecimento e entrou em seu escritório batendo a porta ao passar.

Jogou a maleta sobre a mesa e largou-se na cadeira, deixando a cabeça pender para trás e soltando todo o ar dos pulmões. Sua cabeça latejava. Narcissa tinha razão ao dizer a ele para parar de esperar que suas dores de cabeça evaporassem sem que ele tomasse algum analgésico. Mas, como ele não gostava de tomar analgésico por provocar sonolência e sendo a pessoa teimosa que era, ele ficou algum tempo assim, imóvel, esperando que a dor o abandonasse por livre e espontânea vontade - o que obviamente não aconteceu. Então ele pegou o telefone e discou o ramal de Natalie.

- Pritchard, em que posso ajudar?

- Natalie, preciso de uma aspirina.

- Já estou indo, Sr. Malfoy.

Alguns momentos depois, Draco estava na mesmíssima posição quando soaram dois toques suaves na porta e Natalie entrou pisando com cuidado para que seus saltos não fizessem muito barulho e sussurrando:

- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy. Aqui está - ela estendeu um copo de água e a aspirina.

Só então Draco aprumou-se novamente e tomou o remédio ignorando a mão estendida de Natalie e pousando o copo vazio na própria mesa. Levantou-se em movimentos vagarosos e caminhou até o sofá, onde deitou-se esticado. Natalie esperou pacientemente até que seu chefe inclinou a cabeça para ela e fez um gesto com a mão indicando a poltrona.

- Sente-se, Natalie - ela obedeceu em silêncio. - Alguma coisa urgente?

- Não senhor. O Sr. Malfoy deixou alguns relatórios a seu encargo, mas disse que são para quarta-feira, quando foi marcada a próxima reunião.

- Ótimo - murmurou, fechando os olhos e descansando as mãos sobre a barriga. - Hoje não estou em condições de fazer nada.

- Quer que eu avise seu pai para que ele te dispense?

- Não. Se ele perguntar de mim ou quiser falar comigo, diga qualquer coisa a ele, mas não diga que estou morrendo por causa de uma dor de cabeça. Ele já me acha um fraco, um inútil, não seria agradável dar essa _certeza_ a ele.

Natalie sabia que ele não gostaria de ser contrariado no momento, então não discordou sobre ele ser um fraco ou inútil. Em vez disso, continuou:

- Ele pediu para dizer que quinta haverá palestra com os funcionários e o senhor deve estar presente.

- Ow - lamentou-se fazendo uma careta de desgosto. - Odeio essas palestras. Ele também odeia, por isso me faz comparecer a elas para representá-lo. Você sabe que é assim, Natalie.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Natalie pronunciou-se aos sussurros, temendo que ele estivesse dormindo.

- Sr. Malfoy?

- Hum.

- Quer que eu me retire?

- Não. Quero que fique aqui um pouco e converse comigo. Estou precisando conversar com alguém.

Natalie reconheceu o tom cansado, porém mais calmo. Significava que a dor já estava melhorando, que o humor já estava voltando ao normal e que as formalidades poderiam ser deixadas de lado por enquanto. Agora ela deixava de ser Natalie Pritchard, secretária de Draco Malfoy, para ser somente Natalie, amiga e confidente de Draco. Encostou-se melhor na poltrona, deixando-se relaxar e encarando a expressão descansada do rapaz.

- Está precisando conversar com alguém? Isso indica que você não tem uma conversa decente há quanto tempo?

- Hum, pessoalmente, desde segunda-feira, quando eu conversei com você sobre... você sabe...

- Pessoalmente? Como assim?

Só então Draco se deu conta do que tinha falado e abriu os olhos para encará-la.

- Oh, é uma longa história.

- Sou toda ouvidos!

Draco suspirou e fechou os olhos novamente.

- Ontem eu conversei com Blaise Zabini por telefone, mas não considero como uma conversa decente, porque ele só falou de si mesmo e da nova namorada. Acredita que ele nem quis saber sobre mim? - Draco pensou um pouco. - Bem, talvez ele tivesse perguntado alguma coisa sim, mas... mas não vem ao caso. O caso é que desde domingo passado eu conheci um cara pela internet e fiz amizade com ele, sabe. Nós começamos conversando sobre assuntos da empresa, da faculdade e depois começamos a falar sobre tudo, todos os assuntos. Ele... ele parecia ser um cara legal, nós falávamos sobre como foi nosso dia, sobre música, fazíamos piadinhas, era divertido e... agradável... eu quase senti como se tivesse Blaise de volta, sabe...

Draco fez uma pausa. Aos olhos de qualquer um, ele não parecia prestes a sorrir nem a chorar. Parecia somente cansado demais até para demonstrar emoções, como se isso exigisse muitos esforços.

- Eu sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade, mas quis acreditar - Natalie achou ter sentindo alguma mágoa nesse ponto, mas então ele soltou uma risada desdenhosa. - Até que ontem eu descobri de quem se tratava: Harry Potter. Você pode acreditar nisso, Natalie? Eu estava conversando com Harry Potter todo esse tempo!

Natalie tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas em surpresa e conservava uma expressão pensativa.

- Mas, qual é o real problema disso, Draco?

Draco olhou-a incrédulo.

- Como assim, qual é o problema? Essa amizade não existe, esse é o problema! Eu acreditei em algo que não existe nem nunca vai existir!

- E por que seria impossível? - perguntou ela sem se abalar com o tom escarnecedor do garoto.

- Ora essa, porque... porque ele me rejeitou! Ele não quis minha amizade e deixa cada vez mais claro que nunca vai querer.

- E você, Draco?

Draco piscou.

- O que tem eu? - perguntou com desdém.

- Você quer a amizade dele?

- Hunf! Hunf! - Ele fez sons de desprezo pelo nariz e olhou-a como se fosse uma louca desvairada. - É claro que eu não quero - Natalie esperou pacientemente que ele continuasse, o que não demorou. - Eu nunca quis de verdade! Só achei que seria vantajoso ser amigo dele, por isso ofereci minha amizade. Por que eu iria querer ser amigo daquele... daquele imbecil?

- E por que você não iria querer? Ele mostrou ser uma pessoa legal, você mesmo admitiu isso. Ou será que você já descobriu algum motivo plausível para _odiá-lo_?

Draco sentou-se com desenvoltura. Ou a dor de cabeça já passara ou ele tinha se esquecido completamente dela.

- Natalie - começou com sarcasmo desimpedido na voz arrastada. - Que tipo de idiota se dá o apelido de Anjo? Ele não tira a camisa em público, esnoba garotas bonitas que praticamente se jogam a seus pés, come x-burguer como se fosse o manjar dos deuses, brinca com a comida, imita coelhinhos, ri de si mesmo quando faz papel de palhaço... já te convenci?

- Não - disse Natalie impassível.

- Ele... ele conversa com cachorros! - escandalizou-se.

- Estou cada vez mais fascinada por ele, Draco! - sorriu a mulher com interesse. - O que mais?

Draco dilatou as próprias narinas e procurou mais alguma coisa em sua mente. Ele estava desesperado por não estar conseguindo nem mesmo convencer a si próprio com essas palavras. Começava a ter consciência de que parecia uma criancinha teimosa, mas tinha que continuar, tinha que tentar justificar tantos anos de desafeto ou enlouqueceria. Procurou um argumento realmente significativo. Dizer que Potter era arrogante? Não, ele era exatamente o oposto, o cúmulo da modéstia. Dizer que era um perdedor? Não, ele era determinado até demais e lutava com garra pelo que conquistava. Que era um cafajeste? Mentira deslavada, o garoto estava confuso quando beijou Patil. Ele tinha tendência a fugir das garotas, não iludi-las e descartá-las. Que era encrenqueiro? Fora Potter quem propusera a trégua entre eles e Draco tinha que admitir que sempre tinha começado com as provocações. O outro só fazia reagir, defender-se como um animal ameaçado. Que era emotivo demais? Por acaso tocar piano e apreciar uma corrida ao ar livre com seu cachorro era repugnante o suficiente?

- Ele não sabe se vestir! - acabou soltando, querendo desesperadamente acreditar que isso fazia de Potter a criatura mais asquerosa da face da Terra. - Sim, e é... desajeitado e... e feio! As garotas só se interessam por ele por ser popular!

- Hum... É feio, não é? Entendo... - disse Natalie e Draco teve a nítida impressão de ouvi-la pensando "Nunca contrarie um louco, não é prudente".

Draco segurou o rosto nas mãos desconsoladamente.

- Existe alguma foto dele no site da faculdade? Ou talvez ele tenha um fotolog?

Draco soltou uma risada cínica e escorregou as mãos pelo cabelo. Potter promovendo sua imagem por livre e espontânea vontade? Era mais fácil existir fotologs das fãs do Menino que Sobreviveu. Ele não se surpreenderia nem mesmo se houvesse um fã clube de Harry Potter. Ele próprio tinha sugerido isso a um garotinho fanático por ele, alguns anos atrás.

- Você realmente acha que eu fico na internet procurando fotos do Potter, Natalie?

- Bem, então você poderia começar a procurar - sugeriu com simplicidade, como se dissesse que Marte está brilhante no céu... - Ou, quem sabe, tirar alguma para me mostrar?

- Como? - indignou-se o loiro. - Você quer que eu tire fotos dele?

- Draco, se você conseguir me convencer que ele é esse ser desengonçado, feio e sem noção de moda que você diz que ele é, eu vou admitir que ele é um idiota e deixá-lo em paz para odiá-lo pelo resto da sua vida. Ficamos combinados assim?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ok, eu aceito o desafio - disse por fim. Seria muito fácil. Bastaria ela pôr os olhos na foto para concordar veementemente com ele.

- Perfeito. Agora, se me permite, Draco, eu preciso voltar à minha mesa para fazer o que sou paga para fazer, sim?

- Oh, claro. Vá logo antes que eu perca o controle e te esgane!

Natalie sorriu e levantou-se.

- Você nunca faria algo tão grosseiro com uma dama, Draco. Eu vou segurar os telefonemas para você. Aproveite para descansar.

Draco deu um sorrisinho amarelo e voltou a deitar-se.

- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy.

----------------------

Às sete e quarenta da noite, Draco estava chegando na quadra de vôlei da faculdade, onde Potter já o aguardava, dando toques na bola para o alto, sozinho.

- Está atrasado - disse ele sem tirar os olhos da bola, nem parar o que estava fazendo.

Draco passou direto por ele em silêncio, com uma cara de desgosto que Potter não chegou a ver. Foi direto para o vestiário e vestiu shorts e camisa regata verde e prata do seu time, de Administração, pois os uniformes do novo time ainda não tinham ficado pronto. Ele tinha dormido durante todo o expediente e só por isso estava em condições de treinar agora, sem dor de cabeça. Ficou imaginando o que o Anjo tinha achado sobre ele não ter aparecido. Teria sentido sua falta? O Anjo... humpt! O Anjo era aquele ser despenteado que o esperava na quadra...

Depois de ter-se trocado, Draco deixou o vestiário. Felizmente parecia não haver platéia hoje. A academia era fechada de segunda-feira e a quadra dificilmente era solicitada nesse dia, portanto era possível que ninguém aparecesse por lá. Parou de braços cruzados em frente ao garoto de cabelos arrepiados, mantendo o lábio superior sempre torcido. Potter parou de brincar com a bola e encarou-o com seriedade.

- Muito bem. Vamos começar fazendo o seguinte: você...

- Hey, hey, espere aí - interrompeu-o Draco. - Por que _você_ tem que dizer o que vamos fazer? Eu não pretendo fazer as suas vontades, Potter.

Potter rolou os olhos nas órbitas e passou a bola para ele.

- Ok, então diga o que vamos fazer. Qual a sua vontade, Malfoy? - disse sarcástico cruzando os braços como Draco tinha feito havia pouco.

Draco pensou por um instante, passando a bola de uma mão para a outra, antes de encará-lo com o nariz empinado.

- _Eu_ quero que _você_ diga o que nós vamos fazer - disse com altivez passando a bola para Potter com mais força que o necessário, esperando que ele não tivesse tempo de agarrá-la e levasse uma bolada no nariz.

Doce ilusão... Potter pegou a bola a centímetros de seu rosto, numa agilidade admirável. E... riu. Uma risada gostosa e tão verdadeira que Draco franziu o cenho.

- Você é uma figura, Malfoy! - disse ele divertido. - Ok, eu vou dizer o que acho que deve ser feito, mas você não precisa fazer tudo o que eu quiser. Nós dois temos que entrar em um acordo, por isso temos que interagir, conhecer o estilo um do outro e saber cooperar, completar as falhas um do outro, entende?

Draco não sabia como agir. Ele sabia que Potter estava certo, mas simplesmente não conseguia desatar a falar como o outro fazia, agindo tão naturalmente. Provavelmente, se abrisse a boca, o insultaria, portanto resolveu ficar calado e fazer o que melhor sabia: torcer os lábios em um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Ótimo - Potter aparentemente não tinha medo de cara feia. - Você não se aqueceu ainda, então vamos começar fazendo o seguinte: eu fico no centro dessa parte da quadra e você corre ao redor, sem passar para o outro lado da rede. Eu vou ficar atirando a bola pra você. Não precisa rebater, apenas pegue-a e arremesse de volta para mim enquanto corre. Ok?

Em vez de responder, Draco começou a correr ao redor do garoto. Potter girava ao redor de si mesmo atirando a bola para ele e recebendo-a de volta até que parou e levou uma mão à cabeça.

- Ow, já chega... estou ficando zonzo...

Draco soltou uma risada debochada e Potter acompanhou-o, com a pequena diferença que o riso do outro não parecia nada artificial.

- Eu sei, isso foi ridículo - admitiu, porém recompôs-se e encarou o loiro novamente com seriedade. - Vamos fazer o que fazemos melhor agora: jogar um contra o outro. Observe minhas táticas e eu observo as suas, ok? Depois nós vamos nos criticar.

Draco passou para o outro lado da quadra e aguardou o saque de Potter. Draco já tinha analisado o desempenho do garoto muito atentamente de seu posto na academia e - ele odiava ter que admitir mais uma vez - não havia falhas. Potter tinha um talento nato para o esporte e reflexos espantosos, mas ele _tinha_ que achar algum defeito, por menor que fosse, para criticá-lo, pois, certamente seria criticado. Depois de algum tempo praticando, Potter pediu que eles parassem. Eles se sentaram próximo às arquibancadas e tomaram água. A situação não poderia parecer mais surreal a Draco, que ficou tentando parecer indiferente. Potter virou-se para ele depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Então, Malfoy, você quer começar?

- O quê? - perguntou secamente.

- A me criticar, não foi isso que combinamos? Você analisaria minhas táticas e eu as suas. Me diga quais são os meus acertos e meus erros.

Draco desviou os olhos para o chão. Sua vontade era começar uma seção caprichada de insultos, porém seu senso de responsabilidade o chamava claramente à realidade. Eles estavam treinando pacificamente, Draco tinha aceitado a tal _tregua_ e estava tentando salvar sua posição no time da faculdade. O que faria então para não perder o controle e, ao mesmo tempo, não se sentir humilhado? Decidiu-se por imaginar-se numa das reuniões da empresa Malfoy, quando tinha que ser imparcial e pensar no que seria melhor para a empresa. A - pequena - diferença era que estava diante do garoto que odiava desde os onze anos de idade e tinha que pensar no que seria melhor para a equipe. Reuniu toda a determinação que possuía e encarou-o com ar de negócios:

- Não existem defeitos - disse antes que se arrependesse. Então... arrependeu-se. Mas já não tinha volta.

Potter piscou, com a boca parcialmente aberta, as duas esmeraldas brilharam por detrás dos óculos com curiosidade educada.

- Sim, existem - disse o garoto seriamente depois de ter certeza de que Draco não se pronunciaria mais, parecendo entender o quão difícil tinha sido a ele para dizer essas três palavras. - Com certeza existem defeitos nas minhas táticas. Você mesmo jogou-os na minha cara no último treino, não se lembra?

Draco franziu o cenho. Será que Potter estava tentando tripudiar de seu esforço para manter-se imparcial?

- Ser... perfeito - disse sofridamente.

- Não. Eu não sou perfeito, ninguém é. Você disse que eu não preciso de mais ninguém para jogar comigo, que eu faço tudo sozinho, que sou auto-suficiente - Draco estreitou os olhos reconsiderando a possibilidade dele estar zombando de seus esforços, porém Potter continuou: - Eu tenho esse mal costume de jogar por mim mesmo somente. Às vezes me esqueço de que não estou sozinho do meu lado da quadra. Tenho que me manter centrado nisso para não jogar sozinho, sem dar oportunidade aos outros. Muitas vezes ajo por instinto, não penso nas jogadas, não elaboro passadas de bola, apenas rebato para o time adversário, entende? Eu não penso antes de agir, tudo some ao meu redor e só existe eu e a bola vindo em minha direção, concorda comigo?

- Sim seus... seus reflexos são... excelentes - só Draco sabia o quanto custava essa sinceridade.

- Exatamente! Eu ajo por reflexo, o que é uma desvantagem quando se joga em equipe. As jogadas saem muito melhores quando os jogadores interagem, planejam o ataque, não somente atacam por instinto. É claro que pode ser uma vantagem excelente se melhorada e, acredite, eu já melhorei bastante nisso. Estou aprendendo a jogar em equipe, mas ainda falta muito a aperfeiçoar. Preciso me policiar e que os outros me ajudem também - Potter fez uma pausa e colocou a língua entre os dentes enquanto encarava o loiro à sua frente pensativamente. - Bem, eu acabei falando meus acertos e erros. Agora, nada mais justo que você dizer os seus.

Justo. Draco costumava chamá-lo de São Potter. O interessante é que ouvi-lo falar tão abertamente de seus próprios defeitos - que nem mesmo Draco poderia ter colocado tão perfeitamente - deixou-o mais à vontade para falar. Respirou fundo e escolheu olhar para algum ponto da quadra em vez daqueles olhos profundos e brilhantes.

- Eu sou o contrário de você então. Eu hesito demais em momentos cruciais. Não tenho essa resposta pronta que você tem se a bola é jogada tão diretamente para mim. Preciso de tempo para planejar movimentos para que sejam precisos, portanto quando é necessário somente agir sem pensar eu... hesito, perco a bola ou faço jogadas erradas. Por isso gosto de ficar mais atrás na quadra, tendo tempo de analisar o movimento da bola antes que ela chegue até mim... e... bem... acho que gosto dos meus saques.

- Sim, seus saques são excelentes e precisos - Draco voltou-se para o rapaz à sua frente e encontrou olhos verdes límpidos, plácidos, verdadeiros. Abaixou o olhar novamente, com receio de ter ruborizado.

Por isso não chegou a ver o sorriso que se instalou nos lábios do moreno antes que ele se levantasse e apanhasse a bola novamente.

- Ok, estamos progredindo. Vamos continuar?

Draco tomou um último gole de água e levantou-se. Retirou a camisa, que estava incomodando havia bastante tempo, e largou-a no banco caminhando até Potter em silêncio. Estava consciente de que quem os assistisse pensaria que ele estava sendo submisso, mas a verdade era que e achava mais seguro falar o menos possível. Afinal, tinha sido desafiado a não parecer um "ridiculamente infantil" ou "riquinho mimado". Potter continuou:

- Vamos passar a bola um para o outro então. Somente passar e repassar sem perdê-la, como se estivéssemos jogando no mesmo time, já que não temos adversários mesmo... Vamos ver por quanto tempo nós conseguimos mantê-la.

O resultado foi ótimo. Primeiro eles ficaram a uma distância mais considerável um do outro, para que houvesse tempo de observar o movimento da bola antes de ter que reagir. Obviamente foi muito fácil não deixá-la cair. Então eles foram diminuindo a distancia gradualmente e aumentando a velocidade até estarem em um ritmo quase frenético, quase adivinhando os movimentos um do outro. Finalmente Potter fez uma rebatida desesperada que Draco não conseguiu alcançar antes que a bola tocasse o chão. Eles deixaram a bola rolar para longe, arfantes. Potter tinha a camisa colada no corpo pela transpiração e abanava-se levemente com ela. Draco colocou as mãos nos quadris e começou a tentar normalizar a respiração.

Um riso satisfeito a seu lado fez com que ele encarasse o moreno com uma sobrancelha arqueada, observando-o sentar-se no chão e depois jogar o corpo para trás, estirando-se no chão da quadra e gargalhando. Draco ficou assistindo sem ação, intrigado, até que ele finalmente parou de rir e ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Malfoy, isso foi ótimo! Se nós jogarmos assim na quinta-feira, Madame Hooch vai ficar arrependida de ter sequer ameaçado nos tirar do time!

Isso era novo, certamente. Era a primeira frase sutilmente arrogante de Potter. Eu disse sutilmente, quase imperceptível, mas lá estava a pontinha de arrogância. Draco limitou-se a curvar um dos cantos dos lábios para cima em um meio sorriso tímido, mas convincente.

Potter assistiu a isso e sentou-se no chão, sorrindo para ele, achando o efeito daquele quase sorriso muito perceptível no rosto do outro. Muito bonito. Essa era a terceira vez que via um sorriso genuíno naquelas feições usualmente tão mesquinhas. As outras duas foram quando Snuffles surpreendeu-o lambendo sua orelha e quando ele imitara um coelhinho com a ajuda de maionese. Certamente Malfoy devia sorrir mais.

- Estou exausto - disse Potter massageando os joelhos e as coxas. - Vamos fazer alongamentos?

Draco encarou-o por algum tempo, ponderando se devia se sentar no chão como o outro. Acabou cedendo e imitou os movimentos suaves do outro. Talvez não com tanta graça quanto ele. Draco duvidava que alguém pudesse se alongar com tanta destreza quanto Potter. O garoto podia ser o mais sem noção possível, porém alongava-se como ninguém!

Depois disso, eles foram para o vestiário em silêncio e entraram no chuveiro. Enquanto tomava banho, Draco tentava ignorar o fato de que Potter estava no boxe ao lado completamente nu, assim como ele. Estava desconfortável e mais de uma vez ele tentou expulsar a imagem que sua mente insistia em criar. Lembrou-se que tinha que tirar foto do garoto para mostrá-las à Natalie, mas... ele tinha que estar vestido ou a impressão podia ser diferente daquele que ele esperava. Natalie tinha que achá-lo horripilante, não atraente. Demorou-se mais no chuveiro para não ter que vê-lo se trocando novamente e quando saiu do boxe, encontrou-o vestindo a camisa. Teve um pequeno vislumbre do abdome do rapaz, antes que desaparecesse por trás de uma camiseta larga.

Draco virou-se de costas para ele e começou a vestir-se. Lembrou-se da primeira impressão que tivera do Anjo, quando ainda achava tratar-se de uma garota. Ele imaginara uma garota de cabelos escuros e olhos claros, com estilo intelectual acentuado por delicados óculos, com barriga firme e coxas grossas. Bem, ele acertara em tudo, exceto que aqueles óculos de armação negra e redondas estavam longe de serem delicados. Ah, e era um homem. Esse pensamento fez Draco sorrir, sem que percebesse.

Terminado de vestir-se começou a secar os cabelos com a toalha, só então percebendo o silêncio que reinava no local. De repente ele sentiu uma sensação esquisita na boca do estômago, como uma fisgada, ao pensar se tinha sido deixado sozinho no vestiário. Será que Potter tinha ido embora sem mais nenhuma palavra? Virou-se receoso, porém encontrou o moreno sentado, completamente vestido, fuçando em sua própria mochila até retirar uma embalagem barulhenta e abri-la. Era uma barrinha de chocolate, que ele partiu ao meio e estendeu metade para Draco.

Draco olhou de uma metade para outra e então para Potter, abaixando a toalha lentamente com uma expressão de confusão.

- Toma. É chocolate, pegue - disse o garoto sem que Draco pudesse identificar qualquer emoção.

- Não, obrigado - disse secamente abaixando-se para pegar um pente em sua mochila e foi até o espelho para pentear-se cuidadosamente.

- O quê? Vai me dizer que não gosta de chocolate? - ele ouviu o outro dizer quase indignado.

- É claro que gosto, Potter - respondeu Draco ainda em um ponto seco.

- Então, por que não aceita? Eu não envenenei, acabei de abrir o pacote, você viu! - a voz do garoto pareceu um pouco divertida e Draco voltou-se para encarar um sorriso mínimo no rosto do outro.

- Potter - começou com sarcasmo mal contido na voz arrastada. - Você está sendo educado me oferecendo e eu estou sendo educado recusando. Além disso nós não precisamos ficar trocando gentilezas por estar no mesmo time.

Potter revirou os olhos e deixou a mão, antes estendida, cair ao lado do corpo.

- Eu não estou te oferecendo só por educação, ou por estarmos no mesmo time. Estou oferecendo porque acho que comer chocolate é prazeroso e não acredito que exista uma alma viva capaz de dizer que não gosta. Além do mais, você não deixaria de ser educado se aceitasse e agradecesse - Potter levou o outro pedaço até a boca dando uma mordida entusiasmada e fechando os olhos. - Humm. Bom!

Ele abriu os olhos novamente e sorriu ao ver a expressão contida do loiro. Estendeu mais uma vez o chocolate.

- Anda, pega logo, Malfoy. Eu sei que você está louco de vontade.

Realmente, é impossível não ter a boca inundada de saliva ao observar a expressão enlevada do outro enquanto comia um simples chocolate. Draco deu uma fungada designada e aceitou o doce.

- Obrigado - murmurou sentando-se de frente para o outro, encostado na parede, encolhendo as pernas em cima do banco.

Deu uma mordida no chocolate e ficou observando Potter furtivamente enquanto este se deliciava. Lembrou-se novamente das fotos, mas imaginou o que o outro diria se pedisse para fotografá-lo. Além disso, não estava achando-o _tão_ ridículo no momento. Potter estava mordendo suavemente a barra e fechando os olhos para apreciar o doce derretendo-se na boca. O calor de suas mãos fez com que seus dedos ficassem melecados e ele lambeu-os. Draco só percebeu que estava encarando-o fixamente quando este ergueu os olhos e surpreendeu seu olhar junto com uma expressão embasbacada.

- O que foi?

O loiro fez questão de disfarçar com uma dentada no chocolate, pensando em uma desculpa plausível por está-lo fitando com tanto interesse. Girou o pente que ainda tinha nas mãos e teve uma idéia.

- Você não tem pente, Potter? - perguntou com menos desdém do que pretendera. Piscou ao perceber que parecera até mesmo interessado na resposta.

Potter deu de ombros.

- Eu não preciso.

Draco riu cinicamente.

- Como não precisa? Parece um porco-espinho!

Em vez de responder, Potter caminhou até ele com a mão estendida.

- Me empreste seu pente e eu te mostro porquê.

Draco estava curioso demais para recusar o pedido. Observou o outro adiantar-se até o espelho e passar o pente nos cabelos desgrenhados. O efeito foi que não houve efeito algum. As mechas voltavam a exata posição de antes, ou seja, apontando para todos os lados. Potter encarou-o do espelho sorrindo.

- Viu?

Draco encolheu os ombros como se não se importasse e levou o último pedaço de chocolate à boca, levantando-se em seguida para lavar as mãos - sim, porque ele nunca lamberia os dedos. Ambos pegaram suas mochilas e caminharam meio afastados até o estacionamento onde se encararam. Obviamente, Potter tomou a iniciativa:

- Até amanhã, Malfoy.

Draco respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e entrou no carro. Então jogou a cabeça contra o volante, abençoando o ser agraciado que tinha inventado o vidro fumê.

---------------------

**N.A.** Nhai, caramba, eu gosto desse capítulo XD. Pra quem tava com saudade da Natalie, taí! Vamos bater palmas para ela, gente! Viva a Natalie! Parece que o gelo está se quebrando, né... hummmm veremos...

**Mel x)** (hello, Mel! Eu tenho a impressão de vc não é a única que fica empolgada com minhas atualizações, ou então as outras conseguem me enganar direitinho XD o Remus está pensando com carinho, não se preocupe...) **Paty Black** (ufa! Fui perdoada! Sua impressão estava correta, pelo que parece nossos amores estão caminhando para uma aproximação! Oh, céus! 121 reviews, vc viu isso? O.O) **Sophia Black** (vc acha que o Draco está ficando obcecado? Eu acho q ele sempre foi, mas a obsessão está virando algo mais uhauhauhua) **Lís** (Draco está mexendo com fogo, né? Pensa que vai descobrir coisas obscuras sobre Potter, quando na verdade está SE descobrindo!) **bru** (Harry comendo na mão do Draco? Por que será que eu tenho a leve impressão de que será o contrário? O.o Green Eyes já tem 16 capítulos prontos, mas já fazem umas três semanas que não acho tempo pra continuar escrevendo O.O) **Yellowred** (sabe que eu nem lembrava mais desse filme "Mensagem pra vc" mas vc tem razão, tem alguma semelhança! Oh, pobre Hugo! Cachorro sapeca é tudo de bom!) **Baby Potter** (oh, quem não tem saudades do Remus? O Sirius está _morrendo_ de saudades, pode ter certeza! Mas ele ainda está indeciso, pobrezinho...) **Srta. Kinomoto** (Valeu, valeu mesmo!) **hope** (é essa a idéia mesmo, apesar de eu não ter me inspirado nesse filme, na verdade. O Draco com certeza está se apegando aos motivos errados, mas talvez essa história de espionagem seja só a desculpa que ele usa pra si mesmo... com toda certeza essa obsessão toda não é normal XD) **Lady une** (vc tem vergonha de mandar review? Puxa vida, não faça isso comigo! É sempre ótimo saber que vcs estão acompanhando! Não precisa escrever muita coisa, se quiser só me mandar um "oi" dizer que gostou, eu já fico feliz XD Viu? Sua review me deixou feliz!) **Eowin Symbelmine** (vc quer ver os dois se grudando? Bem, talvez eles possam se "esbarrar" em breve, mas se grudar... axu q vai demorar um pouco mais XD) **Anna Malfoy** (eu não acredito q a "rainha da demora" está pedindo pra eu atualizar logo rsrsrs vc tem muitas fics, eu entendo... mas... me desculpe, eu não resisto: e Luz Embaixo D'água? Fico muito feliz que esteja tão ansiosa assim pela minha fic ehe XD) **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe** (algo me diz q vc está certa sobre o Harry demorar mais para descobrir rsrs Vc não leu o novo capítulo de "Definitivamente Marotos"? Ou será que leu e não comentou?) **Tachel Black** (Tái o capítulo e nem precisou de autenticação! Puxa, q bom q eu não fui a única a gostar da cena do danoninho rsrs O Snuffles é ótimo cantor, não acha? Vamos judiar dos personagens uhuahuahua é divertido, não é? O.o) **Nessa Reinher** ( ... - Amy escondendo o rosto com as mãos - ... oi? rsrs calma Nessa! Bem, a cena não era pra ser só comovente, era pra ser engraçada também, então acho q pelo menos a parte engraçada funcionou com vc - Amy rolando de rir - me desculpe, eu não resisto! Que bom q vc gostou, apesar de ter te chocado ehe! Vc tem todo o tempo do mundo pra digerir e continuar a leitura XD) **Mione Lupin** (Snuffles é um ótimo cantor, vc não acha? Afinadinho! rsrsrs vamos nos sacudir como Snuffles, já que não podemos gastar 40 min em uma chamada internacional! Vc se rende ao charme meio sofredor do Draco, né? Hummm ele é um bom garoto, só não sabe disso... XD) **Cris 34** (bem, parece que a Natalie conseguiu dobrar o Draco de novo, né! Numa dessas, ele esquece que tem más intenções para com o Harry hahaha)

Beijos para todos os meus leitores maravilhosos! Se eu esqueci de alguém, por favor, me repreendam! Eu só queria fazer uma pequena propaganda da minha outra fic: _Definitivamente Marotos_. Não é slash, mas eu tentei fazer a minha versão dos fatos que acontecem no 5º ano dos nossos marotos, com muita animagia, quadribol e travessuras. Quem quiser dar uma passadinha por lá... ;-D Atualização no **sábado**.

------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Ok, eu gostaria que você tirasse uma foto de Potter. De rosto, sabe, bem de perto. Você pode fazer isso?

Ela encarou-o ressabiada.

- O que você pretende com uma foto do garoto? Não vai fazer sacanagem, não é mesmo? Colocar chifrinhos e fazer circular pela internet?

Draco soltou um muxoxo. Se quisesse fazer "sacanagem" com a foto de Harry Potter, provavelmente passaria longe de chifrinhos.

- Claro que não. É... é pra... ora, não te interessa. Vai tirar ou não vai?


	10. Te consertar

CAPITULO DEZ

Te consertar

----------------------

As primeiras aulas da terça-feira eram de Matemática. Por chegar atrasado, Draco não teve muitas opções de lugares para se sentar. Ele acostumara-se a procurar lugares perto o suficiente de Potter para ouvir o que conversavam e longe o suficiente para não ser notado. Entretanto, dessa vez só havia uma carteira vaga ao lado do garoto nessa manhã, ou então teria que se sentar do outro lado da classe e roer as unhas de curiosidade pelo quê o Trio de Ouro estaria conversando. Não havia muito tempo para ponderar suas opções uma vez que Snape já estava na sala e parecia carrancudo. Bem, na verdade ele _era_ carrancudo, mas não era seguro arriscar enfurecê-lo. Foi pensando nisso que ele dirigiu-se para o lugar vago à esquerda de Potter e sentou-se fingindo não tê-lo visto, por isso não assistiu Potter acompanhando todo o seu trajeto com o olhar.

- Então, Harry? Continue! - exigiu Weasley parecendo não ter notado o fato de que o assunto de sua conversa tinha-se sentado bem a seu lado.

- Eu já disse tudo, Ron - Draco ouviu-o dizer, começando a tirar seu material da mochila.

- Não, você não contou tudo ainda! - indignou-se o ruivo. - Não disse nenhum dos insultos que ele te fez, não descreveu nenhuma discussão ou arranca-rabo, nem falou nenhum palavrão enquanto relatava...

- Porque não teve nada disso, Ron - murmurou Potter entre dentes, parecendo estar ciente de que eles estavam sendo ouvidos. - Correu tudo perfeitamente, foi produtivo, foi... foi interessante...

Draco arregalou os olhos para a própria caneta e podia imaginar Weasley fazendo o mesmo.

- Interessante? Mas, Harry...

- Ron! Já chega! - sibilou Granger, que estivera observando o professor atentamente, mas com os ouvidos atentos à conversa ao lado.

Por estar voltado para sua caneta, Draco não viu Granger apontar para seu lado com a cabeça, nem a expressão de compreensão, seguida de desgosto, que Weasley fizera ao notá-lo. Eles permaneceram em silêncio depois disso e Snape começou a entregar os testes da última aula corrigidos. Draco não levantou os olhos quando recebeu o seu, mas assistiu ao contentamento assustador do professor quando entregou o teste de Potter. Draco espiou o garoto a seu lado.

Potter bufou e então apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, segurando a testa na mão enquanto encarava seu papel. Draco não precisou esforçar-se muito para enxergar o círculo exagerado em vermelho ao redor da resposta e um sinal de menos riscado com força. No canto superior esquerdo, havia uma bolinha oval e embaixo lia-se "ZERO".

- Droga, esqueci de colocar o sinal na resposta, dá pra acreditar? Eu revisei tanto essa porcaria! Droga...

Weasley e Granger lançaram-lhe olhares consternados e lamentosos. Draco franziu o cenho. A resposta era negativa? Porém ele não lembrava-se de ter achado uma resposta negativa. Só então voltou os olhos para a carteira e analisou seu próprio teste. Havia um grande "DEZ" em vermelho no alto. E lá estava o menos em sua resposta. Mas... ele não se lembrava de ter colocado o sinal! Analisou o papel e reparou que o pequeno traço estava marcado em um grafite mais forte do que costumava usar e seu queixo caiu. Seu padrinho tinha colocado aquele sinal para ele! Isso era uma... uma injustiça...

Injustiça. Normalmente, Draco teria se divertido muito ao constatar isso, entretanto dessa vez ele não estava se sentindo tão realizado.

Depois disso, Draco já não conseguiu colocar muita atenção na aula. Sua vista desfocava constantemente e ele se achava encarando um ponto da lousa que já estava sendo apagado pelo professor, não conseguia nem mesmo raciocinar para resolver os exercícios passados. Finalmente o sino soou e ele pôde guardar suas coisas. Observou, pelo canto do olho, Potter deixar a classe e quis seguí-lo, porém seus olhos pousaram em Pansy, que mordia o lábio inferior e arrumava os cabelos nervosamente enquanto chegava até ele. Draco soltou um suspiro resignado. "Acabou o sossego", pensou.

- Draco? - chamou a garota tentativamente.

- Olá Pansy - disse ele cansado sem demonstrar emoção alguma, mas isso era completamente normal para Pansy. Tão normal que a garota sorriu esperançosa.

- Posso... posso ficar com você agora? Só... só ficar perto de você... posso?

Draco deu de ombros e passou a mochila nas costas, dirigindo-se para a porta. Pansy deu um gritinho excitado e segurou-se em seu braço, encostando-se nele.

- Ai, meninão! Senti tanto a sua falta nesse fim de semana! E ontem você parecia tão bravo!

- Eu estava com dor de cabeça, Pansy - sua fala saiu monótona e entediada, mas a garota pareceu não reparar.

- Eu imaginei mesmo. Por isso achei melhor nem chegar perto. Eu conheço o seu humor quando está com dor de cabeça. Sabe, meu amor, Nott está marcando uma festa para o sábado...

Se estivesse raciocinando direito, Draco teria feito uma careta diante daquele "meu amor", no entanto, ele já nem escutava o que Pansy dizia. Tinha parado de andar e olhava um ponto à direita, mais atrás dela. Potter estava analisando o quadro de avisos junto de seus amigos, não muito distante. Draco foi assaltado por uma idéia e levou a mão ao bolso da calça retirando seu celular.

- Pansy?

- ... então ele chamou... hum?

- Posso tirar uma foto sua?

- Como...? Aaaaaaaaaaah! - foi o gritinho excitado dela antes de pular em seu pescoço e começar a balançar-se irritantemente. - Claro, meu meninão! Claro! Você vai deixar minha foto de pano de fundo no seu celular?

Draco disfarçou uma careta de nojo coçando o nariz e acenou afirmativamente.

- Aaaaaaah! Eu sabia que você estava arrependido por ter me ignorado a semana passada inteira, mas não imaginei que estivesse tanto. Você sentiu saudades de mim também, não foi? Ah, eu sei que foi, meu lindo...

- Tá, tá, tá - impacientou-se Draco, empurrando-a e posicionando-a de maneira que ele pudesse mirar Potter por inteiro. Enquadrou-o na tela do celular enquanto Pansy fazia caras e bocas.

- Está bom assim, Draquinho?

- Está ótimo.

Potter estava de perfil encarando o quadro de avisos, com a mochila segura em uma das mãos e às vezes folgadas, exatamente do jeito que ele achava tão ridículo. Depois de uma noite de sono bem dormida, e de colocar as idéias em ordem, Draco achava mais fácil achá-lo desengonçado no momento. Logo que ele tirou a foto, Pansy deu um pulo e adiantou-se para ver a foto, porém Draco tirou o celular de seu alcance.

- Eu quero ver! Eu quero! Eu quero! - Pansy dava pulinhos tentando pegar o celular.

- Não, Pansy, ficou horrível, eu vou tirar outra.

- Horrível? - ela torceu o nariz. - Ah, então é melhor tentar de novo. Está bom assim?

- Perfeito - Draco nem sequer olhou-a. Potter tinha-se virado de frente para ele, conversando com Weasley. No momento em que Draco pressionou o botão "ok", Potter deu um sorriso cheio de dentes. Porém Draco não conseguiu analisar por muito tempo, já que Pansy pulou em cima dele novamente e ele foi forçado a levantar o celular mais uma vez.

- Deixa eu ver, meninão! - Pansy fez biquinho.

- Não, você piscou. Vamos tirar outra.

- Ok, está bom assim?

Dessa vez ele não tinha escolha, teria que fotografá-la. Enquadrou seu rosto na tela e levou um susto. A garota estava fazendo um biquinho ridículo, como se mandasse um beijo, deixando suas bochechas chupadas e as feições ossudas e cavalares. Mas ele pressionou o botão assim mesmo, com uma careta de desgosto que dava a impressão dele ter lambido limão. O resultado, obviamente, foi assustador.

- E agora? Ficou bom?

- Fenomenal, estupendo, estonteante... - a cada palavra ele torcia mais o nariz. Pansy posicionou-se para encarar a própria foto.

- Ught! Ficou... estranha... - Draco olhou-a incrédulo, então ela continuou. - Ficou meio... escura, não ficou?

- Sem dúvida. Escura. Mas está bom assim. Agora, você não quer ser boazinha e levar minha mochila para a classe? Eu espero você aqui, que tal? - sugeriu como se estivesse concedendo-a um prêmio de bom comportamento.

- Claro, meninão! Tudo pra você! - ela fez beicinho, esperando que Draco a beijasse, porém ele empurrou a mochila em seu estômago e jogou um beijinho para ela, a uma distância segura.

A garota começou a dar passos para trás, aparentemente feliz demais para tirar os olhos do loiro que lhe sorria tão falsamente. Até que, quando finalmente virou-se, trombou com o bebedouro e debruçou-se sobre ele, molhando toda sua blusa e agitando as pernas para trás, dando uma visão completa de sua calcinha cor-de-rosa. Draco revirou os olhos e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, passando-as pelo cabelo.

- Patético - murmurou para si mesmo e então encarou o teto. - O que eu fiz pra merecer essa mula?

Só então Draco forçou-se a se concentrar no que planejava. Começou a analisar os passantes até encontrar uma garota baixinha, de cabelos loiros longos e desgrenhados que iam até a cintura, sobrancelhas pálidas e olhos protuberantes, usando colares estranhos. Ele a conhecia de vista, seu nome era Alguma Coisa Lovegood.

- Hey, Lovegood? - ele chamou-a.

A garota estacou e olhou-o, parecendo assustada. Ou seria o efeito daqueles olhos protuberantes?

- Você poderia fazer um favor para mim? - perguntou arrumando a franja charmosamente.

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar de distinta desimportância, porém assentiu e aproximou-se.

- Sabe tirar fotos desse celular? - ele mostrou para ela, que encarou o objeto da mesma maneira desinteressada.

- É claro que sei, Malfoy - disse ela, retirando o celular das mãos do loiro e virando-o de ponta-cabeça. Depois virou-o do avesso e analisou o buraquinho do carregador com interesse profundo.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas achou melhor ignorar.

- Ok, eu gostaria que você tirasse uma foto de Potter. De rosto, sabe, bem de perto. Você pode fazer isso?

Ela encarou-o ressabiada.

- O que você pretende com uma foto do garoto? Não vai fazer sacanagem, não é mesmo? Colocar chifrinhos e fazer circular pela internet?

Draco soltou um muxoxo. Se quisesse fazer "sacanagem" com a foto de Harry Potter, provavelmente passaria longe de chifrinhos.

- Claro que não. É... é pra... ora, não te interessa. Vai tirar ou não vai?

Lovegood sorriu aereamente e assentiu, distanciando-se. Draco observou-a aproximar-se e dizer alguma coisa para Potter, que ruborizou e pareceu ficar sem jeito. Weasley teve dificuldade em segurar a risada, e seus olhos pareciam prestes a saltar pelo esforço em conter-se, ao que levou um beliscão de Granger. Potter coçou a cabeça e acenou negativamente, mas Lovegood insistiu até que ele cedeu. A garota posicionou-se e tirou a foto. Porém ela disse mais alguma coisa que fez o garoto hesitar novamente. Potter tirou os óculos com relutância e ela aproximou o celular do rosto do garoto tirando outra foto. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e escondeu-se parcialmente atrás de uma planta enquanto ela aproximava-se sossegadamente.

- Aqui está. Você pode mandar no meu e-mail?

- O que? - perguntou incrédulo.

- As fotos. Você pode mandá-las para meu e-mail?

- Claro que não, garota! Toma - ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma nota qualquer, sem nem mesmo verificá-la. - Vai comprar uma balinha, vai.

A garota arregalou os olhos para a nota empurrada contra seu nariz e assentiu feliz, aparentemente esquecera-se das fotos. Pansy chegou logo em seguida.

- O que você estava fazendo com aquela Loony?

- Ela estava pedindo autógrafo, imagine, humpt! - desdenhou. - Vamos embora, Pansy. Já acabou o intervalo.

Só na classe ele pôde analisar as fotos. As duas primeiras tinham sido de corpo inteiro. A primeira de perfil e a segunda de frente, com um sorriso de brinde. A terceira tinha o rosto desconcertado de Potter, com um sorrisinho sem graça no canto da boca e a quarta fez Draco ofegar. Lovegood tinha tirado uma foto unicamente dos olhos do garoto, de um verde esmeralda estonteante, livres da moldura dos óculos e brilhantes como nunca. Seus olhos ficaram presos por aquela visão por um longo tempo. A seu lado, Pansy suspirou ao reparar na expressão enlevada do loiro, achando que sua foto era a causadora de tanta admiração.

------------------

Draco estava em seu escritório, sentado largadamente em sua cadeira, balançando-se de um lado para o outro enquanto aguardava Natalie. Ouviu os tão esperados toques na porta e a mulher entrou carregando alguns relatórios.

- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy. Aqui estão os relatórios. São para a reunião de amanhã, como eu já tinha dito.

- Sente-se, Natalie - pediu Draco, incapaz de conter-se por mais tempo.

Natalie obedeceu e ele virou o monitor de seu computador de modo que ela pudesse visualizá-lo junto a ele. A primeira foto, de perfil, já estava na tela, ampliada e em ótima resolução.

- Oh, claro! Hum! Desengonçado, é? - ela aproximou mais a cadeira da mesa para analisar melhor. - Hummm, ele está me parecendo bastante ajeitadinho...

- Ajeitadinho? - zombou. - Como ajeitadinho, Natalie? E essas roupas sobrando, os cabelos desgrenhados, os ombros curvados e ossudos?

- Ossudos? Não, ele não me parece ossudo - Natalie coçou o queixo com ar analítico e Draco estreitou os olhos. - As roupas estão um pouco grandes, sim, mas dão um ar mais relaxado junto com os cabelos em desalinho. E certamente ele não é magricela nem ossudo. A grossura do antebraço mostra que o bíceps é bem torneado e... oh, as pernas devem ser bem grossas também, a julgar pelo caimento da roupa. Só resta saber se não tem canelas finas. É estranho ver pessoas com coxas grossas e canelas frágeis... e olha só esse acúmulo de roupas aqui, bem no fim da coluna. Wow, e é bem empinadinho também...!

- Natalie! - Draco arregalou os olhos para ela em desaprovação. - Deixe de ser assanhada!

- Não estou sendo assanhada, Draco, estou sendo realista. Só tem essa foto?

Draco encarou-a por alguns segundos, ainda embasbacado, antes de passar para a próxima foto. Natalie levou a mão ao rosto enquanto observava atentamente.

- Tem um sorriso bonito, verdadeiro... Os dentes são alinhados e brancos, uma covinha acentuada no lado direito... Os ombros parecem curvados por serem largos e repare no desenho que a camisa faz ao cair folgadamente pelo peito do rapaz. Não tem barriguinha de chop também... Sim, ele esconde muita coisa nesse visual despreocupado. Continue.

Draco já nem conseguia protestar mais. Imaginava como ela conseguia enxergar tudo aquilo que ele só reparara quando vira o outro quase completamente nu no vestiário. Passou para a próxima, de rosto.

- Draco, como você tem coragem de dizer que ele é feio?

- Claro que é - impacientou-se. - Olhe para esses óculos, esses... esses cabelos!

- Os cabelos são bonitos, rebeldes. Os óculos também não são feios. Quando você me descreveu, eu pensei em algo grosseiro e ridículo, mas eles combinam com o rosto fino dele, dando um jeitinho angelical, acentuado pela timidez, pelos lábios finos e pela covinha no canto esquerdo da boca. Ele consegue reunir nas feições dele, traços simples de criança com maxilares determinados, pescoço forte e olhar penetrante. Veja o brilho desses olhos!

- E essa cicatriz horrenda? - esganiçou-se o loiro.

- Não é horrenda. Ela é fina e os cabelos disfarçam parcialmente, deve ser por isso que ele os mantém mais cheios, apesar de serem desgrenhados. A marca faz dele singular, Draco. Há mais alguma foto?

Draco choramingou antes de passar para a próxima. Natalie ofegou, exatamente como ele fizera.

- Wow, Draco! Você nunca poderia me descrever essa cor tão vibrante. Parecem jóias raras e hipnotizantes. Com olhos desses, ele nem precisaria ser bonito para que as garotas caíssem em cima dele, como você comentou. Ele é maravilhoso, Draco. Fascinante!

Draco esfregou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo.

- Você está dizendo isso para me provocar, Natalie? Você não quer me deixar odiá-lo em paz, é isso?

- Draco - começou a mulher usando um tom de voz prático. - Existem vários tipos de beleza. A dele é mais relaxada, natural, selvagem. Tem também essa mistura de doses de inocência com rebeldia e determinação. Ele é belo sim, Draco. Tem seu charme único, cheio de detalhes que fazem dele uma pessoa singular e impressionante. E pelo que vejo, só você não consegue enxergar isso. Analise bem essas fotos a partir dos pontos que eu te ressaltei. Você vai ver como eu tenho razão.

Draco levou uma mão à boca e encarou a tela do computador concentrado, até um pouco receoso. Natalie achou melhor deixá-lo mais à vontade e deixou a sala educadamente.

---------------------

Draco acabou de analisar os relatórios por volta das cinco horas. Como de costume, saiu para tomar café na ante-sala, mas recusou-se a falar com Natalie. Esta também não insistiu. Quando voltou para sua sala, Draco ficou em dúvida se devia conversar com o Anjo ou não. Ele já não tinha conversado com ele no dia anterior, seria melhor não deixar de falar hoje também. Essa foi a desculpa que ele usou dessa vez para anestesiar sua consciência e justificar sua vontade de conversar com o garoto.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Olá!

Pelo menos parecia que ele tinha sentido sua falta...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Oi, como vai?

Ele era um Malfoy, afinal. Tinha que ser educado...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Tudo bem, graças a Deus. E você, muito serviço ontem?

Draco sorriu amarelo para o computador. É... talvez ele tivesse sentido sua falta mesmo...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Pois é, ontem eu não pude conversar. Segunda-feira, dia cheio, dor de cabeça, mal-humor, sabe como é...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Ah, claro. Perfeitamente compreensível.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Como foi sua segunda-feira?

De repente bateu uma curiosidade! Será que Draco conseguiria arrancar alguma opinião sobre o treino da noite anterior? Será que ele achara agradável? Será que gostara de seu comportamento? Não que realmente importasse... ele só estava curioso, só isso.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Bem, foi cansativa. Segunda-feira sempre é cansativa. Eu não consegui estudar piano ontem... vou levar um puxão de orelha daqueles! Mas pelo menos foi por uma boa causa.

Hummm. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. Uma boa causa?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: E o que seria tão importante para compensar o tempo que você passaria estudando música? Deve ter sido uma ótima causa então.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, tudo pelo bem do vôlei! É uma longa história...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Já terminei meu serviço, tenho todo o tempo do mundo - ou pelo menos até as 18 horas. A menos que você esteja muito ocupado, é claro...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Não, eu já terminei o meu também por hoje. Tudo bem, vou tentar resumir sete anos pra você.

Demorou bastante para aparecer a explicação e Draco aguardou em expectativa, batendo o pé incessantemente no chão. Ele estava... apreensivo? Será que estava com medo de saber a opinião do outro? Mas por que estaria? Afinal, a opinião de Potter realmente não importava, não é mesmo? Enquanto esperava, Draco colocou seu cd do Coldplay para tocar.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: O caso é que desde meus onze anos eu tenho uma certa inimizade com um garoto da minha idade. Ele teve uma infância muito diferente da minha, sempre teve tudo o que quis e foi tratado como um rei por sua família. O problema é que a família tem princípios duvidosos. O pai dele foi inocentado de acusações graves, mas há rumores de que existe muito dinheiro envolvido nessa absolvição. A família toda tem maneiras distorcidas, mesquinhas e preconceituosas de encarar os outros, dá muito valor a status social e situação financeira das pessoas com quem convivem e ele acabou tendo essa visão distorcida de mundo também. Escolheu seus amigos por essas qualidades tão pobres e insignificantes. Juntos eles formaram uma gangue encrenqueira e preconceituosa desde crianças e esse garoto me chamou para fazer parte dela. Ele achou que meu passado daria uma ótima história e que eu procuraria a fama a seu lado. Obviamente eu recusei. Achei pessoas muito mais interessantes e ricas de espírito, agradáveis de se conviver, e desde então ele me considera seu inimigo. Ele nunca aceitou o fato de eu ter recusado seu convite e vive querendo arrumar encrenca comigo e com meus amigos. Eu acho que, de certa forma, sempre incentivei esses desentendimentos. Era um garoto também, não gostava de levar desaforo para casa, queria concertar o mundo... mas eu amadureci e enxerguei o quão infundado isso se tornou. Nós já não temos mais justificativas para nos odiarmos e mesmo assim persistimos no erro por puro hábito!

O queixo de Draco foi caindo à medida que ele lia aquelas linhas. A parte de ter tudo o que queria ele não seria estúpido de contestar. Tinha plena consciência de que fora mimado por sua família, mas isso não significava que eles o tivessem estragado. Considerava-se uma pessoa centrada agora. Não ganhava mais mesada nem presentes caros. Recebia seu _salário_ e comprava tudo o que queria, por seus próprios méritos!

Ok, passemos para o próximo ponto então. Ele dissera que sua família tinha princípios duvidosos? Os Malfoy sempre foram a nata da sociedade, uma família nobre e distinta. Era esperado que agissem como tais! Assim como era esperado que Draco fizesse amizades com pessoas da mesma classe social, de famílias igualmente tradicionais. E isso poderia ter incluído Potter também, se ele não tivesse sido estúpido ao ponto de trocá-lo por um bando de desclassificados. Ricos de espírito? Se o espírito de Weasley valesse alguma coisa, ele já o teria vendido para comprar vestes novas.

Era essa a imagem que Potter tinha dele? O garoto tinha julgado seu caráter antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, por causa do passado de seu pai, dos rumores sobre sua família e por causa das companhias "insignificantes" que ele tinha. O que era isso senão um preconceito? Ele nunca tinha dado motivos para que ele achasse que Draco era mesquinho ou com uma visão de mundo distorcida... bem, na verdade ele insultara Weasley antes de oferecer sua amizade ao garoto... Mas isso não vinha ao caso agora e ele tampouco se arrependia do que fizera.

Potter, assim como Natalie, achava que ele nunca tinha superado a rejeição que sofreu. Humpt! É claro que o problema não era esse! O problema era que Potter tinha escolhido o lado dos perdedores, e nada mais justo que Draco tratá-los como tal. Amadureceu, foi? Ficou biruta, isso sim. É claro que eles tinham justificativas para se odiarem, como por exemplo... bem, ele ainda não tinha encontrado o motivo, mas sabia que existia!

Enquanto ele se demorava, mastigando essas palavras, apertando o braço da cadeira com extrema força e fechando mais o cenho a cada linha, o Anjo escreveu outras linhas:

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Bem, a oportunidade de me redimir chegou junto com esse novo time que a escola formou no fim de semana. Nós caímos na mesma equipe agora e teremos que esquecer nossas diferenças em prol de um interesse comum e eu estou disposto a me esforçar por isso. Ontem eu marquei um treino só para nós dois e o resultado foi muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar. Bastou que eu cutucasse o ego dele, lançasse um desafio no ar, e pronto!

Draco soltou o ar pelas narinas como um dragão prestes a cuspir fogo. Como assim? Potter estava atribuindo a si mesmo os méritos por tê-lo convencido a se comportar docilmente no treino? Ele fizera tudo de caso pensado?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Deve ter sido bem difícil aturá-lo então, se vocês se odeiam...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Não, eu não o odeio, na verdade. Está certo que ele me dá raiva às vezes, mas acho que ódio é uma palavra muito forte, um sentimento muito intenso para que eu sinta por ele. Sou mais indiferente, isso sim. Por mim eu o ignoraria pelo resto de minha vida, mas ele não deixa que isso aconteça, vive me lembrando do quanto ele consegue ser insuportável.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_(Quando você tenta ao máximo mas não consegue)_

Draco piscou e engoliu com dificuldade. Vagou o olhar pela mesa como se procurasse algo pesado o suficiente para atravessar a tela do computador e atingir o garoto de cabelos arrepiados que escrevia do outro lado. "Insuportável? Se é assim, então por que eu tenho a impressão de que você gosta de conversar comigo tanto quanto eu gost... ora, isso também não vem ao caso agora..."

Ele já tivera uma aula de Filosofia onde ouvira que a indiferença era muito pior que o ódio. Segundo a Profª. Trelawney, a linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito tênue. Só se odeia uma pessoa que nos desperta sentimentos intensos, ao passo que a indiferença é o oposto do amor, a ausência de qualquer sentimento. Draco rira da cara da professora durante aquela aula, achando tudo aquilo um completo absurdo. Porém agora ele estava confuso. Se isso fosse verdade, significaria que Potter não se importava com o que quer que acontecesse com ele, não teria relevância alguma. Draco estaria mais propenso a amar Potter do que o contrário. Amar? Afinal, como essa palavrinha fantasiosa tinha se infiltrado em seus pensamentos, para começo de conversa? Mas se ele tinha analisado corretamente o que o outro tinha dito, por que Potter teve todo esse trabalho para que os dois tivessem esse momento a sós?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Então por que você propôs o treino, se ele é tão insuportável assim?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Pelo bem do time, oras! Já disse que acho nossas discussões fúteis demais para serem levadas a diante, então preferiria não ter que conviver com ele. Mas já que fomos obrigados a isso, eu pretendo fazer o melhor de mim. Nem que isso signifique me aproximar mais dele.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_(Quando você consegue o que quer mas não o que precisa)_

Claro que era pelo bem do time. Pelo que mais seria? Por acaso ele criara alguma ilusão de que Potter de repente fora assaltado por uma vontade incontrolável de passar algum tempo em sua companhia? Como ele dissera mesmo? "_Preferia não ter que conviver com ele_." Potter só propusera o treino porque sentia como se fosse sua obrigação salvar o time, tornando a relação entre eles menos perturbada. Pelo bem do time...

_Could it be worse?_

_(Poderia isso ser pior?)_

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Mas então você não gostou do treino?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Se não gostei? Foi ótimo! Você tinha que ver! Ele é fantástico, cara. Joga muito bem, tem concentração e determinação, além de um bom preparo físico. Ele joga como se a vida dele dependesse do resultado do jogo, é impressionante! Eu não sabia disso, nunca parei pra reparar - além do fato de que o time de Administração é péssimo, então eu costumava generalizar. Mas fiquei surpreso com o desempenho dele e gostei do resultado do treino.

Draco teve que reler o parágrafo para ter certeza de que tinha entendido corretamente. Fantástico? Impressionante? Harry Potter estava elogiando seu desempenho com toda essa veemência? Não era possível! Como esse garoto era confuso! Em um momento ele esculachava e no momento seguinte despejava elogios!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Bem, suponho que ele tenha que ser bom mesmo para estar no time. Mas eu não entendo qual foi sua real impressão sobre o garoto. Quanto a seu comportamento, eu quero dizer. O que você achou?

Draco levou uma caneta até a boca para morder a tampa, porém percebeu, tarde demais, que ela estava destampada e sentiu o gosto amargo da tinta em sua boca.

- Merda! - exclamou, atirando o objeto para longe.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Não sei o que pensar, sinceramente. Ele ficou calado o tempo todo, meio rabugento. Acho que foi bastante difícil para ele segurar a própria língua para não ser sarcástico ou arrogante, mas ele foi moderado, eu garanto. Foi a primeira conversa meramente amigável que tivemos até agora.

_Lights will guide you home_

_(Luzes vão te guiar até em casa)_

Draco bufou e esfregou os olhos com as mãos. Olhou para o relógio do computador que marcava 17:55. Achou melhor encerrar a conversa por hoje e pensar com mais calma sobre... sobre o que pensar disso tudo. Já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Estava com uma sensação estranha de desconforto que começava a ser freqüente quando o assunto de seus pensamentos era Harry Potter.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Cara, bem interessante esse seu amigo. Adoraria saber mais sobre ele, mas já está na hora de ir embora, não é mesmo?

Nesse momento, soaram duas batidas à porta e Natalie apareceu.

- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy?

- Entre, Natalie - disse Draco num fio de voz, sem demonstrar emoção alguma, e virou-se para ela.

- Vim buscar os relatórios. O Sr. Malfoy pediu que eu os levasse antes de ir.

Draco pegou a resma de papeis e entregou-lhe.

- Aqui estão.

Natalie pegou-os, mas lançou uma olhada para o computador, cuja tela ainda estava um pouco virada para seu lado.

- É ele, Draco?

Draco fechou a cara. Lançou um olhar carrancudo para a tela e leu as últimas linhas:

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, tem razão. Eu gostei de poder falar tudo isso pra você. Meus amigos não gostam muito de falar sobre esse assunto, geralmente eles perdem a paciência, mas eu estava precisando dizer o que penso a alguém. Ajuda a organizar as idéias.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: O tempo voa quando nós conversamos, não é? Bom descanso pra você e até amanhã.

_And ignite your bones_

_(E inflamar teus ossos)_

Draco suspirou e escreveu a resposta.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Foi bom conversar com você. Até.

_And I will try to fix you_

_(E eu vou tentar te consertar)_

- É ele sim, Natalie - disse secamente sem encará-la, começando a desligar o computador.

- Vocês... parecem bastante íntimos, não? - perguntou a mulher com cuidado.

- Ele me acha insuportável, Natalie - começou a despejar, sem conseguir mais se conter. - Disse que sou mimado, preconceituoso, mesquinho, infantil, arrogante e... fútil e... rabugento... mas que apesar de tudo ele não me odeia! Sabe o que ele sente? Absolutamente nada! Ele é completamente indiferente a mim! - terminou com um soco na mesa que fez sua mão doer, tal a força empregada.

- Oh! - exclamou Natalie, levando a mão à boca. - Ele disse tudo isso?

- Claramente, com todas as letras - a voz do garoto tremeu com um misto de raiva e mágoa que só Natalie poderia identificar.

- Mas que ironia, Draco! Ele disse isso para você! E vejo que ele gosta de falar com você pela internet, não? Ele disse mais alguma coisa, fez algum elogio?

- Elogiou meu desempenho no vôlei, só isso. Ele não se importa com nada mais a meu respeito, senão minha habilidade para o esporte. Eu sou simplesmente um colega de time com o qual ele é obrigado a conviver!

Natalie sentou-se à sua frente, mesmo sem ser convidada.

- Ora, Draco, então você tem que fazer algo quanto a isso! E rápido!

- Como assim? - desdenhou, apesar de parecer bastante curioso.

- Ele tem uma impressão muito enganada a seu respeito e você precisa mostrar a ele que é muito mais do que isso! Você já pôde provar que sabe levar uma conversa interessante com ele, mesmo que ele ainda não saiba que é com você que ele conversa. Então, se você não pretende se revelar pela internet, aproxime-se dele! O vôlei é uma desculpa perfeita! Faça com que ele enxergue você com outros olhos, Draco. Faça com que ele queira se tornar seu amigo, não somente um colega de time. Mostre a ele a pessoa maravilhosa que você realmente é.

Draco ficou encarando-a por algum tempo sem saber o que dizer. Natalie era a única pessoa que elogiava suas maneiras desse modo - além de sua mãe e Pansy, obviamente, mas mães são cegas quando se trata de seus próprios filhos e Pansy... bem, Pansy era só uma puxa-saco irritante. Portanto, só a opinião de Natalie realmente contava. Era com ela que ele se abria, ela era a única que conhecia quem ele realmente era por trás de sua máscara. Então... talvez ainda houvesse uma chance de Potter querer ser seu amigo? Esse pensamento despertou seu lado teimoso.

- Eu vou fazer isso, Natalie, mas não pela amizade dele. Vou provar para ele que ele estava enganado sobre mim, vou fazê-lo engolir tudo o que disse a meu respeito, você vai ver.

Natalie deu um sorriso bondoso. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando convencer a si mesmo de que o garoto realmente não importava nada para ele e sabia também que contrariá-lo no momento, só ia deixá-lo ainda mais defensivo. Portanto ficou satisfeita com essas palavras. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele perceberia o quanto Potter significava para ele.

- É assim que se fala, querido - disse levantando-se. - Tenha um bom descanso, ok?

- Até amanhã.

_And high up above or down below_

_(E bem lá no alto ou bem no fundo)_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_(Quando você estiver tão apaixonado pra acreditar)_

_If you never try, then you'll never know_

_(Se você nunca tentar, nunca vai saber)_

_Just what you're worth_

_(O quanto você vale)_

-----------------------

Naquela noite, Draco foi à academia novamente. Dessa vez foi para se livrar de Pansy, que tinha voltado às boas com ele e estava mais grudenta que nunca. Ela tinha aparecido em sua casa com um filme na mão para que eles assistissem. Porém Draco passou a mão em sua mochila, disse que já estava de saída e que ela podia assistir em seu quarto se quisesse, deixando-a sem reação para trás. Observou o treino o tempo todo, com seus olhos cinzentos sedentos por cada movimento do garoto de olhos verdes. Chegou em casa exausto dando graças aos céus por Pansy não estar esperando por ele, mas ainda arrumou alguma disposição para analisar certas fotos...

_Lights will guide you home_

_(Luzes vão te guiar até em casa)_

_And ignite your bones_

_(E inflamar teus ossos)_

_And I will try to fix you_

_(E eu vou tentar te consertar)_

----------------------

**N.A. **Olá pessoal! Vocês não têm _noção_ de como eu gosto dessa música _Fix You - Coldplay_, mas não podia colocar ela inteira :( por não se encaixar com o momento. Mas fica aqui a dica! Não vou fazer comentários sobre o capítulo, deixo isso por conta de vcs, combinado?

**Lís** (sim, é um começo de entendimento! Oh, eu tenho que concordar com vc, a maneira como Draco se defende do Harry, mesmo sem estar sendo atacado, é muito engraçada! Natalie cupido? kkk) **Baby Potter** (hum, eu acho q o Harry não tira a camisa pq sabe q nós vamos agarrar ele! Ou talvez ele tenha medo q o Draco o agarre, não? o.O bem, não seria de todo impossível uhuahua e, convenhamos, esse Draco é de dar água na boca mesmo, vc tem toda razão!) **Anna-Malfoy** (XD me desculpe, eu me arrependi por ter te pressionado dessa maneira, foi golpe baixo, eu admito... Com toda certeza vc compensa na qualidade, e é exatamente por isso q eu perco a cabeça qdo o assunto é LED ooops, lá vou eu de novo XD brincadeirinha, Anna! Valeu pela força, espero que continue gostando!) **Mewis Slytherin** (você também ouviu o coração do Draco acelerado? Que bom q não sou só eu ;D bem, na verdade acho q só aqueles dois não perceberam isso ainda rsrs. Oh, sinto muito por seu "pesadelo" Harry/Gina e o Remus-fofo continua pensando com carinho... próximo capítulo ele dá o ar de sua graça) **Chibi-chan** (acredite qdo eu digo q tento fazer eles cederem, mas é muito difícil! O Draco simplesmente se recusa a enxergar o que está sentindo e agarrar logo o Harry! Mas não se preocupe que eu ainda pego ele de jeito! Ou melhor, o Harry pega ele de jeito XD Vc acha que o Harry está atraído? Hummm, interessante... uhuahua eu sei q não esclareci muita coisa, mas a intenção é fazer um suspense mesmo, e valeu pelo elogio!) **Sofiah Black** (Hum, o chocolate do Harry é o melhor! Será que eu estou certa em dizer q vc está gostando ainda mais da Natalie depois desse capítulo? ;D) **Debora Dumbledore** (Valeu! Bem, o Harry-Justiceiro-Potter, como diria nosso amigo Draco, respeita o anonimato do Príncipe só porque não acha _justo_ saber a identidade dele qdo não pode revelar a própria. Só por isso, esclareci?) **Paty Black** (wow, qtos elogios! Até esgotou sua palavras XD! Vc está ansiosa pelo beijo, né? Bem, eu tenho q dizer que ainda vai dar tempo de suas expectativas crescerem ainda mais! hehehe eu sou má, admito... mas o capítulo 12 tem beijo, mesmo que não seja desse casal... ops, falei demais? Quanto ao Rony, eu digo q a Mione pode aplacar as tendências _assassinas_ dele, não se preocupe) **hope** (Draquinho está ficando balançado mesmo, mas ele ainda teima em não agarrar nosso heroizinho encantador... Pois é, o loiro não conseguiu convencer Natalie - super Natalie, palmas para ela! - de que Harry é feio. E com toda razão, diga-se de passagem, já que nem mesmo o próprio Draco consegue SE convencer! O.O) **Lady Une** (ganhei mais uma fã, ai q emotion! E ainda consegui fazer vc gostar de Harry Potter! Yupiii! Será q vc gostou da Natalie tb? E do Snuffles? Heim? XD já deu pra perceber que eu estou empolgada, heim? Heim? o.O Valeu!) **Eowin Symbelmine** (se vai demorar pra rolar slash? Bem, só peço mais paciência qto a Harry/Draco, mas logo, logo tem Padfoot/Moony pra acalmar esses coraçõezinhos ansiosos! Vc vai ler minha outra fic? Jura? Yupiiii) **Nessa Reinehr** (sua coragem é louvável, acredite! Eu valorizo isso, sei q vc está apostando todas as suas fichas em mim e agradeço muito! Draco-mutuca-ligada foi hilário, pode crer... Oh, vc sabe q eu babo pelo Snuffles, né? E só fico mais e mais contente qdo o elogiam! Ai, eu chorei de rir com sua nova tática! Bem, pode ler sossegada daí pra frente q o Remo ainda está pensando... rsrsrs Está adorando? O.O oh... PLOFT - não resisti...)

Ai, eu estou morrendo de medo de ter esquecido de alguém por causa desse site maluco! Se for o caso, não hesitem em me avisar... Bem, essa semana estou um pouco atarefada, então só vou atualizar no **sábado**, i'm sorry... mas conto com seus reviews para me motivarem, ok? E pra incentivar vcs, eu deixo um pedacinho do que vem por aí:

-------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Deixe-me ver qual foi a última matéria dada por Lupin, garoto.

- O que aconteceu com o Prof. Lupin? - quem mais poderia ter se atrevido a dizer isso além de Potter? - Professor - emendou diante do olhar fulminante que ganhou do homem.

- O Prof. Lupin não está em condições de dar aulas para vocês - respondeu Snape numa calma perigosa e então abaixou os olhos para o garoto novamente. - Agora, se você puder me mostrar...

- O que houve com ele, professor? - interrompeu Potter novamente e Draco achou-o tremendamente estúpido por isso.

- Nada que te interesse, Sr. Potter. Agora, queira calar-se, por favor?


	11. Seja agradável

CAPÍTULO ONZE

Seja agradável

------------------

A tarde de quarta-feira já estava acabando. Eram quase 18 horas e Harry estava em frente ao computador do laboratório juntamente com os outros estagiários, todos mais velhos que ele. Já tinha virado costume: ele acelerava seu serviço logo no começo do expediente para poder conversar despreocupadamente com o Príncipe ao final da tarde. O outro acabava de lhe contar alguns detalhes da reunião que participara naquela tarde e Harry estava mais que contente. Nunca imaginara que uma de suas pesquisas fosse tão útil para uma empresa de tecnologia, mas pelo que o Príncipe estava dizendo, fora exatamente isso que acontecera.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Você não sabe o quanto eu fico satisfeito por ter te ajudado, cara...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: E você não sabe o quanto EU fico satisfeito por você ter me ajudado!

Harry sorriu para o computador, então disfarçou levando a mão à boca e fazendo cara de concentração.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Então, já está na hora de ir! Nos falamos amanhã?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Hum, não sei... amanhã nós receberemos alguns palestrantes na empresa e eu vou ter que recepcioná-los, mostrar a empresa, impressionar os caras, enfim... depois haverá uma palestra com os funcionários e eu tenho que estar presente. Não sei se vai dar tempo, não conte muito com isso.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, que pena... eu sei como é: chatíssimo. Todos eles ficam babando nessas palestras, não é assim?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Exatamente. Eu sempre sou obrigado a participar para representar a diretoria da empresa. Meu único consolo é poder sentar no fundão e ficar jogando no celular. É deprimente, eu sei...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Bem, só posso te desejar boa sorte. Não sei se isso serve de consolo, mas se quiser, pode conversar comigo pelo meu e-mail, mandando mensagens do celular, o que acha?

Harry percebeu uma hesitação que tanto podia significar uma pausa para atender um telefonema, quanto podia indicar que ele estava pensando sobre a proposta.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: É... talvez eu faça isso... é... Até amanhã então!

Harry segurou outro sorriso.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Até!

---------------------

- Xi, pode parar, Harry! Você não estudou nadinha, não é mesmo? - acusou Sirius, com o dedo indicador quase tocando o nariz de Harry.

O garoto deu um sorrisinho sem graça e coçou a cabeça.

- Eu sabia! Desse jeito não tem aula, Harry!

- Eu não tive tempo, Padfoot! Você viu! Meu sábado simplesmente não existiu, por causa do teste de vôlei e do treino; o domingo, nós passamos com os Weasley; segunda eu tive treino com Malfoy...

- Ok, ok - cortou Sirius, sentando-se na beirada da banqueta e empurrando Harry até que ele quase caísse do outro lado. - Dessa vez eu não vou puxar sua orelha. Só dessa vez, ouviu bem?

Harry arreganhou os dentes com satisfação.

- Você é o melhor professor do mundo, Padfoot!

- Você não é o primeiro que me diz isso - desdenhou Sirius, tirando uma poeirinha inexistente do ombro. - Mas vamos ao que interessa: estudar. Vou te ajudar. Enquanto você estuda a mão direita, eu acompanho com a esquerda, depois nós invertemos até que você consiga juntar as duas, ok?

- Sim senhor! - Harry bateu continência.

Logo eles estavam estudando juntos e cantando meio desafinados - propositadamente, é claro. Estavam tão desafinados que Snuffles começou a uivar.

- Tudo bem, Nuf, já estamos parando! - disse Sirius, levantando-se e esticando a coluna com um gemido. - Ow, eu adoraria continuar a estudar com você, Harry, mas minhas costas doem!

Harry levantou-se e fez cara de dor também, enquanto se esticava, exatamente como Sirius fizera.

- Ow, eu também adoraria continuar, mas...

- Não, não, não, pode sentar de novo, mocinho! - repreendeu Sirius. - Você tem dezoito anos ou oitenta e um?

- Ah, Sirius... - Harry inclinou a cabeça de um lado e fez biquinho, numa imitação barata da carinha de pidão que seu padrinho costumava fazer quando queria algo.

Sirius gargalhou e sentou-se em um pufe.

- Você nunca vai conseguir uma expressão tão eficiente quanto a minha, mas tudo bem, Harry, você pode descansar um pouco. Aproveite que hoje estou bonzinho, heim!

- Bonzinho? - Harry deu um sorrisinho maroto e esparramou-se no pufe ao lado. - Como assim? Posso tentar trançar seus cabelos?

- NÃO! - rosnou Sirius, porém ainda sorria. - Você é igualzinho a seu pai, Harry, até mesmo nessas criancices...

- Olha só quem fala de criancices! - indignou-se Harry.

- Ouviu isso, Snuffles? Você não tem moral nenhuma por aqui! - Sirius apontou um dedo reprovador ao cão, que latiu em sua própria defesa. - Bricadeirinha, garoto. Vem aqui com o papai, vem.

Sirius bateu nas coxas e Snuffles pulou em cima de suas pernas, esparramando-se e exigindo carinho atrás das orelhas. Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo antes que Harry tomasse coragem para entrar no assunto que o estava preocupando.

- Moony não apareceu essa semana, não?

Sirius deu um longo suspiro antes de responder, olhando para a movimentação dos galhos de uma árvore que era visível pela janela aberta.

- Não apareceu nem ligou. Eu esperava que você trouxesse alguma notícia dele para mim... - seu tom de voz era um pouco melancólico e Harry odiava ouvir seu padrinho sem o tom brincalhão na voz grave e rouca.

- Eu só vou ter aula com ele amanhã. O Prof. Binns pediu para trocar as aulas com ele, porque queria passar um filme chato pra gente hoje... De qualquer jeito, não o vi pela escola esses dias. Sei que não faltou às aulas, mas não o encontrei pela faculdade - ele fez uma pausa, pensando se devia continuar. - Você está preocupado, não está?

- Estou. Ele me disse que não se afastaria, Harry. Será que nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara ou falar comigo?

- Eu acho que ele só está confuso, Sirius. Ele deve estar tentando analisar os próprios sentimentos para ver se existe alguma possibilidade de vocês ficarem juntos. Eu acredito que não deva ser uma decisão muito fácil... sinceramente não sei o que faria se estivesse no lugar dele... quero dizer, se meu melhor amigo me pedisse em namoro! - Harry fez uma careta. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz por Rony estar namorando Mione.

Sirius sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do afilhado, num gesto de carinho. Houve mais um silêncio pesado e então Sirius olhou fundo nos olhos de Harry.

- Fale, Harry.

- Hum?

- Eu sei que essa cabecinha está fervilhando de dúvidas, pode dizer o que está pensando, não tenha medo de se abrir comigo. Eu quero ser seu amigo, antes de qualquer coisa. Assim como fui para seu pai. Não sei ser pai, você sabe que não...

Harry sorriu ternamente e ensaiou um pouco antes de perguntar.

- Você já tinha gostado de outro homem antes, Sirius?

Sirius deu um sorriso travesso.

- Está sendo difícil aceitar isso, não é Harry? Você ainda não consegue acreditar que seu padrinho mulherengo seja gay? - o garoto abaixou os olhos, mas Sirius segurou seu queixo e puxou-o para cima novamente. - Então não pense assim. Eu não acho que eu seja gay, não me definiria assim. Nunca cheguei a gostar de outros homens, nunca nenhum me chamou a atenção. Acho que era para ser o Remus mesmo... como se ele fosse a única pessoa para mim... não sei explicar. Só sei que eu o amo, Harry. Talvez sempre tenha amado, mas só depois de colocar a cabeça no lugar foi que eu percebi. Ele sempre se preocupou comigo, sempre esteve a meu lado, me repreendendo, querendo despertar algum bom senso em mim. James também precisava de uns certos puxões de orelha, mas nem tanto quanto eu. Afinal, com a Lily no pé dele, não precisava de mais ninguém...

Harry sorriu. Ele amava quando Sirius falava alguma coisa sobre seus pais. Bebia as palavras com uma sede insaciável, seus olhos brilhavam como jóias, uma sensação quente e reconfortante tomava conta de seu corpo. Já se passara o tempo em que lembrar-se de seus pais era atormentador. Tinha aprendido a lidar com a perda deles e ouvir sobre sua vida - principalmente quando contada por Sirius e Remus - era acolhedor. Era tão bom saber o quanto seus pais foram amados, abençoados com amigos maravilhosos e souberam aproveitar a vida que levaram com intensidade!

- James costumava dizer que eu tenho uma caixinha de surpresas onde deveria estar meu coração – continuou Sirius. - Seria possível encontrar toda a sorte de artefatos para marotagem nessa caixinha. Lily completou a teoria dizendo que por isso sobrava pouco espaço para sentimentos e que o pequeno espaço destinado para o amor e a lealdade fora ocupado por meus amigos. Não havia lugar para mais ninguém, muito menos família ou namorada. No fim, acho que estavam certos... Peter nos traiu e eles se foram, então você preencheu o lugar deles. Mas ainda havia algum espaço e Remus, aos poucos, foi tomando conta do que sobrou. O Snuffles se esgueirou por alguma fenda, também...

Eles sorriram e Snuffles bocejou fazendo um ruído agudo.

- Então, ficou mais aceitável assim? Sabendo que eu não saí com Hogwarts inteira, tanto garotas quanto garotos?

Harry sorriu sem jeito novamente e olhou-o nos olhos com sinceridade.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de você, Sirius. Só estava curioso.

- Eu nunca parei pra pensar se a idéia é repugnante ou não... - Sirius continuou seu desabafo. - Nunca achei que aconteceria comigo, mas de repente pareceu tudo tão certo, como se nós nos completássemos, como se fossemos feitos um para o outro! Será que é tão difícil assim de aceitar? Será que o Remus não vai me aceitar, Harry?

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu acho que esse tempo longe de você vai ser bom pra ele, Sirius. Ele vai poder medir seus sentimentos, lembrar do quanto vocês já passaram juntos... ele também não tem nada que o prenda, nunca se aproximou de ninguém, não é mesmo?

- Pois é, sempre foi muito escorregadio quando o assunto era garotas. Acho que ele sempre teve um certo medo de impor sua presença aos outros, como se ele fosse insuportável ou coisa do tipo, humpt! Se ele soubesse o quando é adorável... - Sirius adquiriu seu ar de travesso novamente e esfregou as mãos. - Nós tentávamos de tudo para ver se ele arrumava uma namorada, dava uns beijos, sabe como é. Mas ele tinha falta de ar sempre que uma garota se aproximava demais! Nós nos acabávamos de rir, Harry! Nenhuma garota sabia chegar nele com jeitinho, elas ficavam com um certo medo também e se desesperavam quando ele tinha falta de ar! Você tinha que ver!

Harry riu só de imaginar um Remus todo vermelho, de olhos arregalados procurando a bombinha desesperadamente nas vestes.

- E você sabe chegar com jeitinho nele, então? - cutucou Harry, já mais à vontade para brincar sobre o assunto.

- É claro! São anos de experiência, rapaz! Sempre que e gente tinha que dar uma notícia meio, digamos, chocante para ele, nós já o preparávamos, dizíamos para ele ficar com a bombinha em mãos e despejávamos de uma só vez. Então, depois do impacto, ele ia suavizando e se acostumando com a idéia até cair na risada junto conosco. Esse método é infalível! Eu sou infalível...

Eles riram um pouco mais e então Harry falou com mais seriedade.

- Ele vai acabar se dando conta de que vocês são perfeitos juntos, Padfoot, você vai ver.

- Hummm, já te convenci, não é mesmo? - Sirius lançou-lhe um sorriso torto.

- Sim, já me convenceu. Do jeito que você fala, eu estou quase me apaixonando por Moony também...

- Epa! - alarmou-se Sirius, ao que Harry copiou seu sorriso torto e levantou as mãos em rendição.

- Brincadeirinha!

- É bom mesmo, porque eu não aceito concorrência, ouviu bem? Já basta aquele morcegão seboso rondando o meu Moony...

- Snape? - perguntou Harry, torcendo o nariz.

- Você conhece algum outro morcegão seboso?

- Mas... você acha que ele está interessado...? - Harry fez cara de incredulidade.

- É claro que está! Ele fica devorando o meu Remus com os olhos, nunca reparou? É nauseante!

Harry fez uma careta de repugnância. Sirius suspirou.

- Ele é tão bonito, tão encantador, e nem se dá conta disso... o meu Moony... tanta gente que tentou se aproximar dele, Harry... mas ele nem percebe, ou senão afasta a pessoa na mesma hora... E eu estou tão feliz em poder me abrir com você sobre isso!

Harry sorriu diante do jeito possessivo que ele se referia ao "seu Moony".

- Pode contar comigo, Sirius. Eu quero ser seu amigo também, antes de tudo. E vou te ajudar a fazer aquele bobo enxergar que também te ama!

Sirius pôs uma mão no coração, teatralmente.

- Estou tão emocionado! Ah, e pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou começar a falar fino, nem rebolar, ok? Muito menos o Remus! Você por acaso acha que ele seja de algum modo afeminado?

Harry caiu na gargalhada.

- Não, definitivamente, Remus não é nada afeminado!

- Ainda bem que você reconhece - disse Sirius severamente. - E eu não quero que ele mude, está perfeito assim, é exatamente desse jeito que eu gosto dele. Mas você está só me enrolando hoje, Harry! Volte a estudar!

- Ow, Sirius...

- Nem comece com choradeira. Você ainda não estudou Czerny! - repreendeu, ao que Harry torceu o nariz. - E nem adianta fazer essa cara. Cara feia pra mim é fome!

Harry foi obrigado a voltar para o piano e estudar enquanto Sirius anunciou que ia para a sala, deixando-o mais à vontade. Porém ficou algum tempo no corredor, ouvindo o afilhado tocar. Ele era inseguro demais. Tocava perfeitamente quando estava só ou achava que ninguém estava prestando atenção, mas se percebesse que estava sendo assistido, ficava nervoso e se atrapalhava um pouco. Sirius sorriu e chamou Snuffles.

- Vamos, Nuf. O que acha de assistirmos desenhos animados? Você gosta de Tom e Jerry, não é? É, eu sei que gosta...

-----------------

A quarta-feira foi bastante cansativa para Draco. A reunião tomou quase toda a tarde e qual não foi o seu desapontamento quando chegou em casa e encontrou Pansy sorrindo e chacoalhando um dvd em frente a seu rosto. Dessa vez não teria como escapar do filme, mas... isso não significava que seria tão fácil. Primeiro ele avisou que tomaria banho e demorou muito mais do que o necessário para isso, deixando-a plantada do lado de fora, quase dormindo de tédio. Assim que saiu do banheiro, ele anunciou que jantaria antes do filme. Eles foram para a sala de jantar e sua mãe engatou em uma conversa _muito _interessante sobre penteados com Pansy. Draco quase dormiu na mesa, de tão interessante que estava a conversa. E, a julgar pela cara de desgosto de seu pai, ele também não estava gostando nada...

Finalmente eles puderam deixar a mesa e foram para o quarto de Draco, onde colocaram o filme _Hitch, conselheiro amoroso_. Pansy adorava comédias românticas e Draco só gostava da comédia, torcia os lábios para o romance. Ele estava se divertindo bastante com o filme, até que Pansy começou a beijar seu pescoço. Draco começou a rir mais que o necessário da cena e empurrou-a, meio sem-querer-querendo. A garota ficou desapontada, mas fingiu que também tinha achado graça na piada, apesar de não estar prestando a mínima atenção no filme. Estava louca de vontade de agarrar aquele loiro escorregadio. Fez uma nova tentativa, mas Draco se jogou para trás de tanta gargalhada que deu e ela cruzou os braços.

- Pansy, é muito bom esse filme que você escolheu! Ai, eu me mato de rir!

Pansy deu uma risadinha cínica em resposta, emburrada. Resolveu esperar chegar na parte onde tivesse mais romance para que ele não tivesse desculpa. Porém, quando o clima começava a esquentar no filme e ela se virou esperançosa para o garoto, Pansy quase arrancou os cabelos. Draco estava... dormindo! Tinha a face relaxada e a boca meio aberta, respirando compassadamente. Ela nem esperou o filme terminar. Saiu do quarto bufando, chutando o tapete, batendo a porta.

Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta, Draco espiou com um só olho e então respirou aliviado. Correu até a porta e trancou-a com um sorriso enviesado. Nunca tinha visto a garota tão brava. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nunca rejeitara Pansy antes. Provavelmente já estava de saco cheio dela. Sim, devia ser por isso... mas não queria ter que pensar nisso agora. O filme estava muito bom! Draco acomodou-se novamente em sua cama e voltou a assistir, dessa vez sem Pansy para atrapalhar.

-------------------

As primeiras aulas dessa quinta eram Estatística, já que o Prof. Binns tinha trocado com Lupin. Milagrosamente, Draco conseguiu chegar cinco minutos mais cedo que o de costume e foi saudado pelo sino estridente. Resultado: mal-humor, pra variar. O Prof. Lupin demoraria ainda alguns minutos para chegar, mas ele não queria se demorar para escolher seu acento. Sentou-se três acentos atrás de Weasley, sendo que Granger estava logo ao lado do ruivo e Potter atrás dela. A primeira coisa que pôde reparar foi que Potter estava ansioso. Ele tinha os olhos fixos na porta e parecia não dar atenção ao que Weasley tagarelava, concordando somente com acenos de cabeça e resmungos.

Uma distração chegou em forma de Pansy Parkinson.

- Bom dia, meu meninão! - a garota puxou uma cadeira ao lado do loiro e encostou-se nele.

Draco resmungou algo que definitivamente não soava como "Bom dia!", mas ela pareceu não ouvir e continuou:

- Você estava muito cansado ontem, não é? Deve ter tido muito serviço, eu entendo. Pena que perdeu o final do filme, estava tão emocionante...

Draco tinha a vaga impressão de que a garota continuava falando, mas não estava prestando atenção. Sua mente estava concentrada em reparar no modo como Potter torcia as mãos, o impaciente balançar de uma das pernas, a ruga de preocupação que se formara em sua testa e o jeito que ele mordia o lábio inferior a todo instante.

- ... e sua mãe disse para eu passar a noite lá, mas eu preferi ir para casa mesmo, não quis te incomodar. Ah, será que você pode me deixar ver seu celular, amorzinho? Eu queria ver aquela foto de novo... posso? Draco?

Em vez de sacudi-lo, como estava acostumada a fazer, Pansy foi mais observadora dessa vez. Sabia que Draco estava muito distante por esses dias e desconfiava que o loiro estava saindo com outra garota. Bem, de certa forma, isso era perfeitamente normal, porém o garoto nunca a trocara por qualquer uma delas antes. O que haveria de diferente dessa vez? Ele estava visivelmente concentrado em alguma coisa, pois seus olhos estavam brilhantes, atentos e... provocativos? Famintos? Fascinados! Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Pansy só de imaginar aquele olhar dirigido à ela, porém não era bem isso o que acontecia no momento. Alarmada, Pansy seguiu o olhar de Draco e constatou que ele não ia muito longe. Ela teve que colocar a cabeça para funcionar e reparou que só haviam garotos na "linha de fogo" exceto por uma garota de cabelos cheios e castanhos que atendia pelo nome de Hermione Granger!

- Draco! - indignou-se chacoalhando o garoto. - Eu não acredito que você está secando aquela desclassificada!

Faltava muito pouco para Draco xingá-la pelo chacoalhão, mas ele limitou-se a perguntar impacientemente:

- Do que você está falando, garota?

Pansy arregalou os olhos pelo "garota".

- Seu cínico! Pensa que me engana? Eu _vi_ você secando a Granger!

- _Que_?

- Não se faça de sonso! - insistiu Pansy. - Eu segui o seu olhar, você estava babando nela! Como você pôde, Draco? Ela tem pneuzinhos na barriga e aquele traseiro deve ser cheio de celulite!

Draco franziu o sobrolho em confusão, olhou para a frente e então compreendeu o que ela dizia. Será que ela era vesga, ou o quê? Ele não estivera secando Granger! Estivera secando Pot... epa! Secando não! E muito menos babando... ele estava observando Potter atentamente, estava curioso por saber o que tanto afligia o rapaz, mas pensou que soaria no mínimo estranho se confessasse isso a Pansy, então preferiu fazer o joguinho dela.

- Ora, pode até ser. Mas ela está mais em forma que você, sua seca!

O queixo de Pansy quase tocou o chão e seus olhos se esbugalharam, porém ela não teve tempo de fazer qualquer comentário, já que a classe tinha-se silenciado por completo. Draco virou-se para frente só para ver o Prof. Snape entrando na sala com sua carranca e seu nariz avantajado. Teve consciência de que Pansy ainda o observava horrorizada, porém optou por ignorá-la. Snape tinha-se aproximado de um dos alunos da frente da classe e dirigiu-se a ele, porém o silêncio era tão aterrador que todos puderam ouvir com perfeição.

- Deixe-me ver qual foi a última matéria dada por Lupin, garoto.

- O que aconteceu com o Prof. Lupin? - quem mais poderia ter se atrevido a dizer isso além de Potter? - Professor - emendou diante do olhar fulminante que ganhou do homem.

- O Prof. Lupin não está em condições de dar aulas para vocês - respondeu Snape numa calma perigosa e então abaixou os olhos para o garoto novamente. - Agora, se você puder me mostrar...

- O que houve com ele, professor? - interrompeu Potter novamente e Draco achou-o tremendamente estúpido por isso.

- Nada que te interesse, Sr. Potter. Agora, queira calar-se, por favor?

- Mas é claro que me interessa! Interessa a todos nós! Ele é nosso professor, gostaríamos de saber...

- Cale-se, moleque insolente! - disse Snape venenosamente. - Eu já disse que não te interessa e se interromper mais uma vez, vou te mandar para fora da sala de aula.

Em vez de responder, Potter recolheu suas coisas com selvageria e atirou-as na mochila, levantando-se e encarando o professor do mesmo nível, já que não era mais nenhum moleque. Draco não podia ver seus olhos, mas podia apostar que estavam estreitados e chispando faíscas.

- Não vou esperar você me mandar sair. Não sou obrigado a te aturar duas vezes na mesma semana.

Potter nem esperou por uma resposta do professor, ajeitou a mochila nos ombros de saiu, seus passos ecoando pela sala silenciosa. Ninguém parecia estar disposto a respirar no momento, nem brisa nenhuma entrava pelas frestas das janelas, Snape alargou as narinas e voltou sua atenção ao garoto logo à frente, que parecia tremer devido à proximidade e então resmungou alguma coisa sobre estarem atrasados e voltou-se para a lousa com a cabeça erguida. Granger estava tentando conter um Weasley enfurecido de seguir o amigo porta a fora.

Draco não viu nada disso, pois ainda encarava a porta por onde Potter tinha acabado de passar. Ele próprio estava curioso em saber o que acontecera ao professor, mas _nunca_ ousaria interromper Severus Snape para perguntar-lhe sobre isso, nem mesmo deixaria a sala de aula afrontando-o dessa maneira! Isso porque o homem era seu padrinho!

O loiro foi acordado de seus devaneios quando sentiu uma mão escorregando por seu bolso da calça e agarrou o braço de Pansy antes que ela alcançasse seu celular, olhando-a de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu só quero ver a minha foto mais uma vez, será que você vai me esculachar por isso também? - resmungou a garota, profundamente magoada.

- Não quero que você mexa no meu celular - respondeu com os dentes cerrados, intensificando o aperto no braço da garota.

- Você nunca se importou! O que você tem para esconder nele, heim? Está mandando mensagens comprometedoras para alguém? Tem registro de inúmeras ligações para o mesmo número? Ou será que tirou até fotos da _outra_?

É claro que ele tinha fotos comprometedoras em seu celular, mas não eram exatamente da _outra_.

- Fique quieta, Pansy! Deu pra fazer ceninha de ciúmes agora, foi? - Draco soltou o braço, que ficou com as marcas de sua mão. - Você sabe que eu não suporto que me controlem! Não vou tolerar isso novamente, fui claro?

Pansy empinou o nariz e voltou-se para a lousa sem responder. Draco voltou a encarar a porta, tentando se convencer de que não se importava com o que Potter estaria fazendo agora, só estava curioso. Ora, estava espionando o garoto, não estava? Então era perfeitamente aceitável que ele desejasse seguí-lo! Mas alguns minutos depois ele ainda continuava na mesmíssima posição e soube que jamais conseguiria levantar-se e deixar a sala. Sem outra alternativa, começou a copiar a matéria nova da lousa.

-------------------

Harry estava sentado no alto de uma escadaria que dava para a rua, com a mochila apoiada nas pernas, segurando o celular numa das mãos. Ele estava preocupado. Remus costumava chegar cedo na faculdade e Harry tinha procurado seu carro no estacionamento dos professores durante toda a semana, porém não o avistou essa manhã. O professor não tinha costume de faltar, a não ser por problemas de saúde e isso não era brincadeira. Estava pensando se devia ligar, com medo do que poderia encontrar, ou pior, não encontrar, mas concluiu que não sossegaria até ter alguma notícia. Se não o encontrasse em casa, então ligaria para Sirius e o informaria, mas tinha que ter alguma notícia antes para não preocupar o padrinho à toa.

Discou o número e aguardou dois toques em expectativa:

- Alô - disse uma voz masculina muito fraca.

- Moony? - questionou Harry, só para ter certeza, pois não passara de um murmúrio.

O homem limpou a garganta do outro lado da linha.

- Harry? Você não está na sala de aula? - a voz do professor tinha ficado mais encorpada e severa, Harry podia até imaginar a expressão de repreensão do amigo.

- Você também não está - retrucou sem se preocupar em conter a preocupação que sentia. - Está tudo bem?

- Oh, sim, está. Eu tive uma crise essa manhã e achei melhor descansar um pouco... mas já estou bem melhor, não se preocupe. Estou até pensando em ir dar as últimas aulas!

- É melhor não, Moony. Descanse hoje para estar inteiro amanhã, ok?

Harry ouviu uma risada fraca do outro lado e deixou um sorriso escapar por seus lábios. Pelo menos ele não estava ouvindo os chiados da respiração do professor, o que o tranqüilizou mais que suas palavras.

- Ok, Harry. Agora pode me dizer porque não está na aula?

- Se você adivinhar, ganha um doce - zombou Harry, deixando bem claro o quão desgostoso estava.

- Oh, Harry, Snape te expulsou da classe? O que você disse a ele? - repreendeu, meio pesaroso.

- Eu só perguntei sobre você e ele já quis se fazer de gostosão pra cima de mim. E não, ele não precisou me expulsar. Eu deixei a classe antes disso, ou você realmente achou que eu assistiria outra aula dele na mesma semana? Não mesmo!

Remus suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- Me desculpe por isso, Harry. Não pense que eu estou feliz por ter faltado e deixado que ele me substituísse.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Moony. Você não teve culpa de nada.

Alguns segundos de hesitação por parte dos dois até que Remus quebrou o silêncio.

- Como está Padfoot, Harry?

- Preocupado com você. Você não apareceu nem ligou, ele está pensando que você não quer vê-lo nunca mais, sabe como é carente...

Remus suspirou antes de continuar:

- Não diga nada a ele, por favor Harry? Não quero que se preocupe.

- Só se você estiver recuperado até amanhã, ok? Senão eu vou mandar ele ir aí cuidar de você, combinado? - disse Harry, travesso.

- Tudo bem... mande... mande um abraço para ele, está bem?

Harry sorriu.

- Ok, Moony. Até amanhã.

- Até. Juízo, rapaz!

Harry desligou com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha reparado muito bem no carinho contido na voz do Maroto ao mencionar Sirius. Talvez fosse até mais que carinho, quem sabe? Pensou se devia ir para o laboratório, porém o Príncipe não estaria esperando por ele essa hora... Resolveu ficar no Diretório Acadêmico assistindo desenhos animados até a hora do intervalo. Teria que aturar Hermione brigando com ele por ter perdido a aula por pura teimosia, mas não estava disposto a ser submisso hoje. Muito menos a Snape.

-------------------------

Draco estava sentado na última fileira do auditório olhando para as nucas dos funcionários que assistiam à palestra e fingindo que estava muito interessado nela, até que teve certeza de que ninguém estava prestando atenção nele e tirou o celular do bolso. Tinha pegado o e-mail do Anjo que estava anunciado no site e escreveu o endereço para enviar uma mensagem. Já passava das cinco horas da tarde, então não haveria problema em incomodá-lo. Bem, estava pensando em não incomodar Potter? Deixa pra lá... Pensou em não revelar seu número, colocar confidencial, mas não era como se Potter um dia fosse fuçar em seu celular ou pedir seu número...

"Que tédio, cara! Eu juro pra você, já vi dois caras pescando e tenho certeza que um deles babou! Sem contar na voz de aspirador de pó do palestrante! É deprimente..."

Ele enviou a mensagem e só então lembrou-se que não se identificou. Mas era meio óbvio, não era? Ficou aguardando um pouco, não sabia bem o quê, já que o outro podia nem mesmo ver a mensagem... Lembrou-se de Pansy querendo xeretar seu celular e achou que já estava na hora de dar um fim naquelas fotos. Selecionou a primeira e ficou encarando-a por alguns instantes. Talvez Natalie tivesse razão sobre as qualidades de Potter, mas ainda tinha muito o que ser analisado, não é mesmo? Seria mesmo necessário apagar as imagens? Ele podia muito bem cuidar do aparelho para que Pansy não pudesse colocar a mão... porém seria arriscado. Sim, era melhor ele apagar logo de uma vez. Afinal, ele tinha copiado as imagens no computador do escritório - só para o caso de precisar argumentar mais algo sobre a aparência desleixada do garoto. Vagarosamente, foi apagando a primeira, a segunda e a terceira imagens. No entanto, ao chegar na última, Draco analisou demoradamente aqueles olhos magníficos. Selecionou a opção apagar e apertou "Ok". Aquela pergunta pareceu ecoar na mente de Draco "Deseja apagar a imagem?". Mordeu o lábio inferior e já ia selecionar o "Sim" quando alguma coisa o impediu. O que havia de mais em um par de olhos, afinal? Eles podiam muito bem pertencer a alguma garota, embora Draco não acreditasse realmente que houvesse outro par de olhos iguais a esses. Eram únicos, singulares... encantadores. Ora, que mal havia em achar olhos bonitos? Só porque pertenciam a outro garoto ele devia odiá-los? Não, tinha todo o direito de admirá-los. Selecionou "Não" e voltou a encarar as esmeraldas. Pelo menos a parte da testa que tinha sido enquadrada estava encoberta por algumas mechas negras, sendo que a cicatriz não era visível.

Draco continuou procurando desculpas para sua relutância em apagar a foto até que o aparelho vibrou com um torpedo de um número desconhecido.

"Eu imagino. Estamos sem supervisor por aqui hoje e o clima está exatamente o oposto. Estão todos agitados, ouvindo música e bagunçando! Por isso estou respondendo pelo celular hehehe"

Draco deu um sorriso enviesado. Ainda não se acostumara com as eventuais travessuras do Perfeito Potter.

"Eu queria poder ouvir música agora. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que esse chiado maçante! Eu tenho pena desses caras... e de mim mesmo, é claro!"

O loiro mordeu o nó de um dos dedos pensando no quão irreal aquilo ainda lhe parecia. Apesar de saber que o Anjo e Potter se tratavam da mesma pessoa, era difícil convencer-se a juntar as coisas. Era agradável conversar com o garoto desse jeito, sem ter que encará-lo, sem se revelar, sem ter que admitir para si mesmo que estava confraternizando com o inimigo. Estava só investigando, oras... certo? Certo.

Enquanto aguardava a resposta, Draco gravou o número em sua agenda com o nome de Anjo, obviamente. O celular vibrou novamente e ele quase deu um pulo dessa vez.

"Tenho pena de você também. Ninguém merece! Como foi seu dia?"

Como foi seu dia? Irritante. Ele ficou duas aulas de Estatística olhando para a porta da sala, morrendo de vontade de sair correndo por ela só para encontrar um certo garoto de cabelos arrepiados e perguntar por que ele tinha feito aquilo! Como ele conseguia simplesmente deixar a sala de aula daquela maneira, comprando ainda mais briga com seu padrinho, ou ainda perguntar o que tinha acontecido com o violinista asmático. Qualquer coisa, qualquer desculpa para poder simplesmente encontrá-lo ou ainda ficar observando de longe.

"As manhãs não existem para mim, cara. Sou o mal-humor em pessoa, tenho que admitir. Agora a tarde foi uma provação para meus músculos faciais. Tive que parecer simpático, dá pra imaginar?"

"Ora, mas você é simpático! Talvez só não seja muito bom em expressões faciais... não costuma sorrir? É anti-social fora de um computador?"

Bem, se ser sarcástico e arrogante era treinar expressões faciais, então ele era expert no assunto. Agora, os sorrisos ficavam todos com Potter...

"Digamos que eu me sinto mais à vontade em frente a um computador do que em meio social. Ao vivo, eu tenho que representar um papel, somente isso."

Não era nenhuma mentira. Ele conseguia ser simpático com o Anjo, mas não com Potter, não é mesmo?

"Sou o seu avesso então. Prefiro conversar pessoalmente. Posso fazer mais piadinhas e caretas, sabe, é mais divertido. E posso observar as reações das pessoas, parece mais verdadeiro."

Com certeza ele poderia fazer mais macaquices pessoalmente. Mas Potter não ia gostar de observar _suas_ reações em uma conversa ao vivo... Na verdade, ao vivo nem teria conversa. O moreno já tinha deixado bem claro por duas vezes que não queria sua amizade. Por que esse pensamento fazia-o querer tacar o celular longe? E por que ele não tacava logo? Por que ele insistia em continuar conversando com alguém que não lhe dava valor?

Porém Draco ainda continuou conversando com o Anjo até o final da palestra e despediu-se com o pensamento reconfortante de que essa noite haveria treino de vôlei. Reconfortante?

-------------------

O apito de Madame Hooch soou e todos pararam o jogo e caminharam até ela. Potter era o único que ainda estava de camisa e apoiava-se nos joelhos para respirar melhor. Draco assoprou uma mecha do cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu olho, grudando em sua testa suada.

- Garotos, estou muitíssimo satisfeita com vocês hoje! Não sei o que vocês dois fizeram para se acertar - ela apontou para Draco e Potter - mas foram perfeitos hoje! Suas jogadas conjuntas ficaram ótimas e nós vamos explorar mais isso no próximo treino. Nem consigo acreditar que quase os expulsei do time!

Inesperadamente, Potter virou-se para Draco e deu um sorriso largo e insinuante. Draco tinha que admitir que ficou um pouco assustado de início, mas então lembrou-se das palavras de Potter na segunda-feira "Se nós jogarmos assim na quinta-feira, Madame Hooch vai ficar arrependida de ter sequer ameaçado nos tirar do time!". Então um sorriso mínimo enviesado se formou no canto de sua boca sem que ele percebesse.

- O ideal seria termos dois treinos semanais, mas estamos sem horários. A menos que vocês concordem em vir aos sábados de manhã também...

Potter, Jordan e Finnigan se entreolharam enquanto Draco fazia cara de desgosto, revirando os olhos. Já não bastava ter que acordar cedo a semana toda, ainda teria que madrugar no sábado também? Torceu para que alguém discordasse por um motivo mais plausível do que seu mal-humor matinal, porém todos concordaram e Draco não teve outra escolha senão fazer o mesmo.

- Ótimo, então às oito e meia está bom? Certo. Então até lá.

Madame Hooch deixou a quadra e os três garotos se encaminharam para o vestiário conversando animadamente. Draco ficou mais atrás e a conversa que ele tivera com Natalie ecoou em sua mente, ele deveria provar a Potter que sabia ser agradável, mas como se ele não conseguia conversar pessoalmente com o garoto sem insultá-lo ou ser "rabugento".

- Hey, Potter - a conversa morreu e os três garotos olharam para ele ressabiados. Agora que já tinha começado, Draco se viu obrigado a continuar. - Não vai se alongar hoje?

Ele observou Potter lançar um olhar aos amigos e depois às arquibancadas, onde algumas garotas cochichavam excitadas. Então encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você me acompanha? Só tem dois chuveiros mesmo...

Draco piscou. Será que era imaginação dele ou Potter estava com medo de ficar sozinho na quadra e ser agarrado pelas garotas? Mas então, que tipo de espantalho o garoto pensava que ele era? Provavelmente, com a sua companhia, aí sim as garotas avançariam. "Você tem que ser agradável, tem que ser agradável!" repetia para si mesmo.

- Ok! - concordou dando de ombros. Isso não era exatamente ser agradável, mas só de ter aceitado já contava pontos, não?

Potter virou-se para os amigos.

- Podem ir, nós vamos daqui a pouco.

Agora que tinha conseguido ficar a sós com Potter, começava a se arrepender. Como poderia ter uma conversa agradável com ele? Sobre o que falaria? Não podia simplesmente perguntar "E as aulas de piano, como vão?". Pessoalmente, ele tinha que representar seu papel, afinal.

Felizmente Potter não parecia muito disposto a falar hoje. Ficou se esticando feito um gato, com movimentos invejavelmente leves e calculados, era um insulto para a visão de Draco, que se via quase envergonhado ao observá-lo. O moreno estava sentado com as pernas esticadas à frente e o corpo curvado de modo a alcançar as pontas dos pés e ainda encostar a testa nos joelhos com uma facilidade incrível. Quem via podia julgar ser muito fácil fazê-lo.

- Que foi? - perguntou Potter, interrompendo-se para encará-lo de volta.

Só então Draco percebeu que estava sentando no chão, apoiando-se nas mãos e que tinha parado os próprios exercícios para assisti-lo.

- Como você consegue? - perguntou soando levemente curioso, mas ainda assim tentando parecer desinteressado.

Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- O que?

- Como você consegue se contorcer desse jeito, se dobrar, virar do avesso com tanta facilidade? - Draco notou que soara um pouco impaciente e ajeitou a franja atrás das orelhas, mantendo o olhar carrancudo.

Potter riu alto e sentou-se de frente para ele, dobrando as pernas e unindo as plantas dos pés.

- Bem, meu padrinho diz que me faltam alguns ossos; Ron diz que eu tenho todos eles, mas são de borracha; e Remus diz que eu herdei essa flexibilidade da minha mãe. Fica a seu critério escolher o argumento mais convincente.

Draco continuou encarando aquele rosto sorridente. Como era possível uma pessoa parecer tão feliz o tempo todo? As lentes dos óculos refletiam a luz e tornava impossível avistar seus olhos, mas ele podia jurar que estavam brilhando com divertimento. A postura era ereta como todo o pianista que se preza. "Você tem que ser agradável, tem que ser agradável!".

- Por falar em Lupin, o que houve com ele essa manhã? - perguntou, tentando despertar alguma simpatia no garoto por se preocupar com o professor.

E parecia que tinha conseguido, já que Potter ficou sério e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se só agora o enxergasse.

- Oh, ele disse que teve uma crise essa manhã, por isso ficou repousando. Mas se tudo correr bem, amanhã ele já estará de volta, graças aos céus! Não sei o que faria se Snape tivesse que substituí-lo novamente - Draco estreitou os olhos instintivamente, mas Potter pareceu não notar. Bateu nos próprios joelhos e levantou-se. - Vamos?

Draco levantou-se em resposta e pegou a camisa que jazia em um banco próximo às arquibancadas. Só então lembrou-se das garotas que estavam assistindo o treino anteriormente. Bem, de alguma forma, o plano de Potter tinha sido eficaz, pois não havia mais ninguém nas arquibancadas. E de alguma forma, Draco estava satisfeito por isso.

Seguiu Potter para os vestiários e os dois ocuparam os boxes que Jordan e Finnigan tinham acabado de deixar. Ficou ouvindo as conversas dos demais, sem ser convidado a participar e sem se importar muito com isso. Como da outra vez, demorou um pouco mais para deixar o boxe esperançoso de que eles o deixasse sozinho logo. Potter estava acabando de amarrar os cadarços dos tênis quando saiu. Jordan e Finnigan estavam em pé, com as mochilas nos ombros esperando por ele.

- Vamos, Harry? - chamou Lino imediatamente, porém Potter surpreendeu Draco encarando-o por alguns segundos eternos antes de voltar-se para o outro:

- Vão indo. Eu vou esperar por Malfoy.

Draco não viu qual foi a reação dos dois, já que tinha virado as costas para eles e enfiado a cabeça em seu armário. Teve vontade de dizer ao outro que não pedira nada a ninguém, no entanto a idéia de ser deixado sozinho não lhe era muito atrativa no momento. Não soube também o que o moreno ficou fazendo enquanto se trocava, mas assim que eles deixaram os vestiários, Potter resolveu quebrar o silêncio novamente:

- Você costuma caminhar no parque?

- Como? - Draco tinha entendido, mas foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta e precisou de um tempo para assimilá-la. - Oh, sim. Quero dizer, não, não costumo.

- Gostaria de nos acompanhar amanhã?

- Nos acompanhar? - Draco arqueou a sobrancelha. Teria que dividi-lo com mais alguém? Já era difícil manter uma conversa só com ele, agora teria que ser agradável com Granger e Weasley também?

- Sim, nós. Snuffles e eu!

Draco deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro, mas disfarçou coçando o nariz. Ainda não se acostumara ao modo como Potter tratava seu cachorro como um parente, ou um irmão mais novo. Obrigou-se a pensar numa resposta, o que não foi nada fácil. Teve consciência de que sua testa estava completamente enrugada enquanto ponderava, mas o conselho de Natalie falou mais alto.

- É... talvez...

Potter sorriu enviesado e Draco mais uma vez achou que os papeis estavam trocados.

- Ok, nós vamos aparecer por lá às 19 horas mais ou menos. Então, _talvez_ a gente se encontre, ok?

Draco acenou com a cabeça, sem ter exatamente o que responder.

- Até amanhã, Malfoy.

- Até.

Um deu as costas para o outro e caminharam até seus carros.

**N.A.** Bem, não está sendo fácil para Draco ser agradável com Potter, mas ele está se esforçando, não acham? E o próximo capítulo tem... não vou contar o que tem, vcs vão ter que esperar para ver uhauhauhaua. Gente, o capítulo foi bem grandinho, então eu vou me permitir extrapolar um pouco nas respostas das reviews. Me desculpem por ocupar espaço assim, mas é que eu estou realmente muito feliz com vocês! Vcs fizeram perguntas interessantes e sugestões maravilhosas!

**Yellowred** (não comentei sua review do capítulo passado pq o site ainda não tinha atualizado, ok? Eu também fico encantada com aquela luzinha do clipe de _Fix You_, nhai! Valeu pela dica de _What if_! Vou estudar melhor a possibilidade de usar ela, mas esse capítulo não tinha o clima ideal..._ Shiver_ é maravilhosa! Eu costumo associar ela com James/Lily mas vc provavelmente vai fazer uma DG, não é? Bem, eu amo qdo vc coloca as frases q mais gostou do capítulo XD Brigada!) **Lady Athena-chan **(também não comentei seu review do capítulo passado pq o site ainda não tinha atualizado. Eu achei um review perdido seu, lá do 4º capítulo e vi q vc me pediu uma Sirius/Remus, não foi? Então, estou sem idéias no momento, um pouco sobrecarregada com minhas duas fisc, mas qdo acabar Green Eyes posso pensar em alguma coisa sobre isso, quem sabe... Puxa, vc está apostando tudo em mim mesmo, heim? Ai q medo de te decepcionar! Eu sei q é um pouco torturante o modo lento como eles estão percebendo seus sentimentos, mas assim é mais emocionante, não acha? Pois eu acho rsrs. Valeu, mais uma vez. Fico encantada com seus reviews XD) **Lika Malfoy** (caramba, como posso responder a reviews gigantescos como os seus? Valeu, Linoca! Sim, eu sei como vc se diverte lendo minhas fics, eu presencio algumas crises suas XD Bem, esqueci de te dar os créditos por me ajudar na cena de Pansy no capítulo passado, então deixo aki meu agradecimento. Parece q o pessoal gostou rsrs) **Clara dos Anjos** (vc não resistiu em me mandar um review, foi? Que linda! Hum, será que o Harry é mesmo indiferente? Espero que vc ainda dê muitos xiliques no decorrer da fic, adorei sua review!) **Mel Deep Dark **(Wow, "absolutamente perfeita e bem escrita"? Valeu! Caramba, vc fez uma pergunta realmente muito interessante. Eu me identifico muito com a Natalie, por ser tão cuidadosa e paciente, talvez sensível também ao sentimento dos outros. Mas cada um dos meus personagens carregam um pouquinho de mim. Draco tem minhas dores de cabeça e Harry toca piano como eu – e odeia Czerny! rsrs – entre outras coisas minhas q emprestei a eles. Mas, sim, eu me identifico mais com a Natalie!) **Lady nina** (primeira fic HP? E já agradei assim, logo de cara? Eu faço atualizações semanais, pode ficar tranqüila. Até agora nunca falhei em uma atualização. Espero q continue acompanhando, valeu!) **Lís** (vc acha que Natalie tinha q ser psicóloga? Posso dizer q vc não é a única! Nosso querido Draco também tem a mesma opinião. Quem sabe ele não de um empurrãozinho para que isso aconteça...) **Paty Black** (Paty, eu morri de rir ao ler sua review! Quatro pneus arriados! Não, o carro inteiro! haha Pois é, a Natalie faz milagres... e vc ainda não viu nada! Beijo roubado? Peraê, tô começando a ter umas idéias... uhuahuahua. Puxa, vc foi bem na sua prova de química? Ou será q só ficou pensando em Green Eyes e esqueceu de fazer a prova? O.o Valeu, moça!) **Rei Owan** (esqueci de vc? Oh, me desculpe, não foi por querer, acredite! Vc está deixando reviews em todos os capítulos! Ai que linda! Brigada! XD Nada pior q indiferença, né... mas o Draco dá um jeito nisso, com a ajuda de Natalie!) **Mewis Slytherin** (certamente o Draco teria um ataque se Harry elogiasse seu sorriso! O loiro ficaria com cãibras de tanto sorrir haha. Não se preocupe, ele se recupera da indiferença do Harry. Até porque talvez ele não seja tão indiferente qto diz) **Chibi-chan** (valeu pela dica, vou me lembrar disso. Eu estou fazendo a fic quase q completamente pelo ponto de vista de Draco, então sobra pouco espaço para as impressões de Harry. Mas eu acredito que Harry seja mais transparente e por isso não seja tão necessário. Ele vai acabar mudando de opinião aos poucos, e vai deixar isso bem claro, não se preocupe!) **Luana** (oh, meu resumo te encantou? Eu sempre acho meus resumos tão chatos, valeu! Vc acha divertida? Yupiiii! _Amsterdam_é simplesmente maravilhosa! Ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Vou ler ela com calma pra ver se consigo colocar algum pedacinho pelo menos. De qualquer forma, valeu pela dica! Só mais uma coisinha... vc disse q não costuma ler slash? Se eu puder dar uma sugestão, pq vc não dá uma passadinha na minha outra fic, _Definitivamente Marotos_? XXD Ela não é slash) **Baby Potter** (sim, tocamos na ferida do Draco! Te deixei preocupada com o Remus, né... mas foi só uma crise, ele já está bom o próximo capítulo uhauhau. Oh, não teve Coldplay esse capítulo... mas vou tentar colocar mais músicas, já recebi várias dicas!) **Sofiah Black** (pois é, o Draco ainda não percebeu seus sentimentos, é um cabeça dura mesmo... mas a Natalie está tentando fazer ele descobrir isso sozinho. Nós amamos Natalie! Não se preocupe com o Lupin, ele está se recuperando, pois será muito solicitado no próximo capítulo!) **Cris 34** ("cada vez mais empolgante"? Assim vc me deixa empolgada! Viu, eu não judiei muito do Remus... foi só uma crise, já passou! Próximo capítulo tem Sirius e Remus pra vc, ok?) **Mione Lupin** (esqueci de vc? Jura? Oh, céus, me perdoe... não acredito q fiz isso... vc gostou do Harry comendo chocolate e rindo das palhaçadas do Draco, né? ehehe Vc sempre comenta as adaptações que faço, que bom que gostou da Trelawney professora de Filosofia e da Luna! A Luna é demais! Muito divertida, não podia deixar ela de fora XD Brigada por acompanhar minhas fics! E mais uma vez, me desculpe...) **Lady Une** (hummm vc se rendeu aos encantos de nosso querido Harry? Pois é, o Draco está quase se rendendo também! Vc imagina a reação de Lucius? Oh, eu não quero nem ver rsrs. Nesse capítulo teve Remus e teve Sirius, sei q não foi bem o q vc queria, mas estamos quase lá! Espere pelo próximo capítulo! Valeu pelos seus reviews, é sempre bom recebê-los!) **Tachel Black** (hahaha eu ri muito com sua review, seus "encontros ruins" e "subornos" com seu pc, é compreensível... mas é sempre bom receber seus comentários! "Natalie olhos de raio X"? o.O Caramba! Eu estou tão satisfeita por poder mostrar um beijo no capítulo 12 e vc quer q evolua ainda mais? O.o Eu sinto muito por te decepcionar, mas a classificação da minha fic não me deixaria colocar esse "algo mais" rsrs. Mas, espere para ver o capítulo, eu tenho muito orgulho dele! Espero q vc também goste... Valeu, moça!) **aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe** (peraê, vc está apaixonada pelos dois? Harry e Draco? Xi, isso vai dar confusão... não deixe nenhum dos dois ficar sabendo disso, ou vc vai apanhar em dobro! Mas, cá entre nós... eu também uhuahuahuauha. Que bom que gostou, continue lendo!)

Caracoles, vcs conseguem me surpreender a cada capítulo! Eu já tenho 160 reviews em 10 capítulos! Como vcs acham q estou me sentindo? - Amy pulando de alegria feito uma louca - Nunca vou me cansar de agradecer a vcs. Mil beijos! Só espero não ter esquecido ninguém... Eu sei q é crueldade fazer isso com vcs, mas, gente, eu tenho orgulho do capítulo 12, e ele se chama _Finalmente_. Já deu pra imaginar? Heim? Pois fiquem imaginando até **sábado** que vem! Eu sei, eu sou má uhuahuahuahua!

Mais uma propagandinha básica da minha outra fic, _Definitivamente Marotos_ (não é slash). Eu postei o penúltimo capítulo dela! Eu agradeço o pessoal que está me acompanhando nela também, valeu gente!

----------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

Pôs-se de pé com um salto desesperado e saiu tropeçando até a porta. Respirou fundo repetindo para si mesmo que não esperasse demais para não se decepcionar. Talvez fosse só o vizinho dizendo que ele esquecera a garagem aberta... Abriu a porta e aspirou o ar com vontade para os pulmões. Lá estava...

- Remus! - sua voz saiu pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Olá, Sirius - disse o outro também sussurrando.


	12. Finalmente

CAPÍTULO DOZE

Finalmente

----------------------

Sexta-feira, finalmente. As primeiras aulas correram normalmente para Draco. Pansy, aparentemente, ainda estava chateada com ele por tê-la chamado de "seca", mas esse era o menor de seus problemas. O pior que lhe aconteceu foi ter que recusar o convite para a festa que Nott estaria dando àquela noite. Ele sempre tinha gostado das festas do garoto porque tinha muito bom gosto e seus pais eram muito simpáticos, mas dessa vez não poderia comparecer. Tinha um compromisso com Potter. Maldito Potter.

Era muito fácil pensar mal de Potter, amaldiçoá-lo e xingá-lo quando o garoto estava longe, porém bastava vê-lo uma única vez no dia e as coisas se tornavam muito mais difíceis. Draco simplesmente esquecia-se de seus pensamentos assassinos e era tomado por uma curiosidade desmedida. Queria ouvir tudo o que o outro dizia, ver o que estava fazendo, saber o que estava pensando. Por isso ele estava na sala de Estatística procurando por uma mochila preta com detalhes em vermelho que ele aprendera a reconhecer. Encontrou-a no lugar em que o garoto costumava sentar-se e instalou-se estrategicamente mais atrás, no lado oposto ao que Weasley estaria. Desse modo poderia parecer que escolhera o acento por acaso.

Potter entrou na sala meio pensativo, com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos das calças cinza chumbo, fazendo com que a roupa se ajustasse mais na parte de trás, se é que me entende... Ele estava com uma camiseta branca com um desenho que mais parecia um borrão de tinta preta, mas que casava com seu visual desleixado. Draco achou que passaria despercebido, como das vezes anteriores, porém Potter notou-o e inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento, com uma expressão gentil. Draco deu um aceno mínimo com a cabeça como único sinal de reconhecimento antes de voltar sua atenção para seu material. A máscara estava muito bem colocada.

Weasley e Granger estavam discutindo, para variar, mas interromperam-se quando o professor entrou na sala de aula cumprimentando-os.

- Bom dia, garotos - Lupin estava com uma aparência frágil e abatida, mas esforçou-se para sorrir aos alunos favoritos.

Draco teria achado patético, se não estivesse compadecido pelo estado fragilizado do homem. Lupin aguardou que a sala de silenciasse, o que não demorou a acontecer. Ele inspirava respeito a seus alunos, Draco tinha que admitir, mas de uma forma muito diferente da de Snape. Seu padrinho inspirava medo nos alunos, enquanto Lupin despertava o interesse pelas suas palavras com seu jeito atrativo de lecionar.

- Bom dia a todos - começou ele com a voz calma e cansada. - Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de me desculpar por ter faltado ontem, mas foi necessário por problemas de saúde. Mas, por livre e expontânea opressão de um amigo meu - Draco achou ter visto um rápido olhar dirigido à Potter, acompanhado de um sorrisinho mínimo - aqui estou eu novamente. O Prof. Snape me informou que começou uma matéria nova, não é mesmo?

Alguns alunos concordaram e já iam começar a protestar quando Lupin ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio, no que foi prontamente atendido.

- Não precisam ficar desesperados. Eu gostaria de saber se existe alguma dúvida quanto à matéria anterior. Nesse caso, nós poderemos esclarecê-las ainda nessa aula. O meu interesse é que vocês aprendam, ok?

Como muitas pessoas ainda estavam indignadas pela intromissão de Snape, Lupin se viu obrigado a continuar com a matéria anterior. Porém, quando ele ia virar-se para a lousa, Hermione Granger estendeu a mão para o alto como se desejasse alcançar o teto com esse gesto.

- Sim, Srta. Granger?

- Professor, e quanto aos trabalhos da semana passada?

- Oh, eu tinha prometido para hoje, não é mesmo? - Lupin coçou o queixo antes de responder, parecendo um pouco sem graça. - Eu confesso que não cheguei a corrigi-los ainda. Trarei para vocês na próxima semana, ok? Me desculpem...

Lupin voltou a escrever na lousa, porém Granger virou-se para Weasley com uma expressão intrigada.

- Ele não tinha dito que estava corrigindo os trabalhos no domingo, Ron? Não foi por isso que ele não foi à sua casa?

Potter baixou os olhos para as unhas e Weasley pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Sim... foi isso que minha mãe disse...

- Que estranho. Ele nunca atrasou com nossos trabalhos... - Granger virou-se para Potter, que ainda admirava as próprias unhas com extremo interesse. - Você sabe o que pode ter acontecido, Harry?

Potter encolheu os ombros e empurrou o lábio inferior para a frente.

- Sei lá... não deve ser nada. Provavelmente ele... ele só esqueceu, sei lá...

Weasley pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, porém Granger encarou o amigo com os olhos estreitados antes de virar-se novamente para a lousa. Draco também não tinha se convencido com a dissimulação de Potter. Mas... Potter escondendo algo de seus amigos? O que poderia ser? Draco se pegou roendo o canto de uma das unhas e fez cara de nojo para a própria mão. Que coisa mais indigna! Um Malfoy roendo as unhas?

Ao final da aula, Potter foi até o professor e Draco guardou seu material sem pressa alguma para ver se acompanhava a conversa também. Draco pareceu ter ouvido alguma coisa como "Tudo bem, Moony?" mas não fazia idéia do que poderia ser Moony, até que Lupin sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Moony? Que coisa mais ridícula!

- Tudo bem, Harry.

- Eu não contei nada a Padfoot, mas... quando você pretende nos visitar, Moony?

Padfoot? Caramba, parecia ser outro cachorro, mas... não contar nada a um cachorro? Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou a arrumar suas coisas com lentidão. Lupin coçou a cabeça e suspirou antes de responder com seriedade.

- Não sei, Harry. Eu sinceramente não sei...

Já não dava mais para ficar enrolando, então Draco pôs-se a caminhar lentamente.

- Bem, se eu puder dar uma sugestão, vou levar Snuffles para correr hoje de novo - Lupin arregalou os olhos e Draco achou ter visto Potter piscar um olho antes de continuar. - Então, até a noite!

O garoto deu as costas ao professor sem esperar por uma resposta, com um sorriso cheio de covinhas de quem acabava de fazer uma travessura. Draco acompanhou aquele sorriso com o olhar até que não estivesse mais visível e então virou-se para ver Remus Lupin _corado_! Quase trombou com a parede de tão atordoado que ficou. Quem era Padfoot? O que foi aquela piscadela? E aquele sorriso maroto? E, pelos céus, porque o professor tinha enrubescido daquela maneira?

-------------------

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Por que sexta-feira custa tanto a passar?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Não me faça perguntas difíceis! Provavelmente é porque nós ficamos muito ansiosos para que termine logo e então olhamos o relógio a cada minuto.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Faz sentido. Por que Socrates nunca filosofou sobre isso, não é mesmo? É uma questão digna de uma teoria!

Draco sorriu para o computador, mas seu sorriso morreu tão rápido quanto nasceu. Isso foi patético, por que ele riria? Quem liga para Socrates? E que coisa mais estúpida, filosofar sobre o quanto uma sexta-feira era longa! Tinha coisas mais importantes para saber...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Então, como foi o treino de ontem?

Será que Draco teria que passar pimenta nas unhas para não roe-las?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Fantástico! Deixamos a treinadora de queixo caído! Eu joguei melhor com o garoto de quem falei do que com os outros dois, com quem já tinha me acostumado a jogar!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Mas, imagino que ele continua insuportável, não?

Pimenta! Urgente!

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Cara... ele está se esforçando. Sinceramente, eu acho que ele está se saindo melhor do que eu imaginava. Vôlei deve significar muito para ele também, porque o cara foi até simpático, sabe. Ele continua meio sem reação, sei lá. Acho que não se sente muito a vontade comigo. Não é como se de uma hora para a outra nós nos tornássemos amigos, mas estamos caminhando para uma relação mais tolerável. Até nos cumprimentamos hoje, você acredita?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Progresso! E você pretende levar a diante essa tolerância, não?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Claro! Se até ele está se esforçando para isso! Hoje eu combinei com ele de nos encontrarmos no parque para correr. Meu cachorro gostou dele, sabe, acho que isso deve contar algum ponto para ele. Acredito também que quanto mais nós interagirmos fora da quadra, melhor será nosso desempenho dentro dela e, cara, eu estou louco para vencer Durmstrang!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Faça isso! Eles são uns metidos a besta, realmente. Pensam que são os melhores no esporte. Estou apostando em vocês, heim? Não me decepcionem!

Draco bateu na própria testa. Por que tinha que parecer tão empolgado com a perspectiva de vencer um jogo com Potter?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Certamente que não!

Ora, era vôlei, afinal...

------------------

Harry chegou em casa morrendo de fome, como de costume. Largou a mochila na mesa e fez carinho em Snuffles antes de abrir a geladeira e analisá-la. Nada comestível, nem mesmo uma fruta! Na verdade a geladeira estava quase vazia. Fechou-a e abaixou-se para analisar o armário. Estava na mesma situação da geladeira, senão pior.

- Olá, Harry! - cumprimentou Sirius meio cantarolando e sentando-se em uma cadeira.

Harry assustou-se com o cumprimento e bateu o cocuruto no armário.

- Ow! Olá, Sirius.

- Oh, me desculpe por isso. Você não vai encontrar nada nas despensas. Já era para eu ter ido ao supermercado, mas - a voz do homem adquiriu um tom melancólico nesse ponto e ele apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos - Remus costuma me acompanhar nas compras e ele nem apareceu... você sabe...

- Tudo bem, Sirius. Amanhã nós vamos ao supermercado. Mas tem alguma coisa pra comer? Por acaso?

- Tem frango empanado no microondas. - "Hum!", fez Harry correndo para o microondas. - Emily fritou antes de sair. Ainda devem estar quentes.

Harry enfiou um pedaço inteiro na boca, jogou outro para Snuffles, sentou-se abraçando a travessa e começou a comer com entusiasmo enquanto esperava que Sirius fizesse a pergunta que estava doido para fazer.

- Então... - começou ele e Harry continuou comendo como se não estivesse muito interessado. - Hum... você viu Moony hoje, não?

- Sim - respondeu simplesmente mantendo-se concentrado no frango.

Sirius não estava com fome, mas só de observar o afilhado comendo, passou a língua nos lábios e estendeu a mão para a travessa, levando um tapa de Harry.

- Você já comeu! - ralhou o garoto.

- Só um, Harry? - Sirius fez carinha de cachorro pidão e Harry sorriu matreiro estendendo a travessa.

O homem não pôde deixar de sorrir. O garoto parecia-se tanto com James!

- Mas... - continuou depois de engolir. - Como ele está?

Harry fez um pouco de suspense enquanto mastigava, depositou a travessa na mesa, lambeu os dedos e passeou a mão pela barriga nada saliente.

- Você vai ver - disse com outro sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios engordurados, os olhos brilhando.

- Como... como assim?

- Se eu fosse você, tomaria um banho, faria a barba e ficaria bem cheiroso - Harry piscou um olho e levantou-se deixando um Sirius abobalhado para trás.

- Mas... Harry! - Sirius seguiu-o até o quarto, onde Harry deixava a mochila, sendo acompanhado por Snuffles. - O que você está insinuando? Ele vem? Ele disse a você que vem? O que ele disse? Harry, não me torture desse jeito!

Harry sorriu e encarou-o.

- Não, ele não me disse que viria. Mas, ouça, ele não corrigiu nossos trabalhos, teve uma crise essa semana e...

- Teve uma crise? Oh, céus! - Sirius passou as mãos pelos compridos cabelos.

- Shhh! Acalme-se, já passou! - tranqüilizou Harry antes de continuar. - Eu dei algumas diretas para que ele viesse hoje à noite e, como ele não protestou, acho que ele vem. Aliás, tenho quase certeza que ele vem. Posso te garantir que ele sentiu muito a sua falta e que não agüenta mais esse tempo todo sem conversar com você...

Sirius desabou na cama de Harry, com os cabelos esparramados. Do mesmo modo repentino que tinha se deitado, ele levantou-se de um salto e segurou os ombros de Harry chacoalhando-o. Snuffles latiu, contagiado pela afobação do dono.

- Que cor você acha melhor, azul ou preto ou talvez cinza...

- Eu gosto daquela sua camisa azul marinho com as calças brancas - sugeriu Harry, que já estava acostumado com os ataques de ansiedade do padrinho.

- E os sapatos?

- Não precisa de sapatos, Padfoot!

- Certo... certo... e você acha que o cavanhaque fica bom?

- Hum... - Harry analisou-o. - Sim, acho que você parece mais maduro com ele...

- Certo. Eu... eu estou indo tomar um banho então... - ele já tinha sumido pela porta quando voltou afobado. - E você? Vai ficar?

Snuffles latiu novamente com entusiasmo, como se quisesse entrar na conversa.

- Não! Não quero atrapalhar. Estou saindo, vou levar Nuf pra correr...

- Certo - Sirius deu um sorriso muito charmoso antes de sumir novamente se trancando no banheiro de seu quarto.

Harry riu e meneou a cabeça.

- Viu no que dá se apaixonar? - perguntou para o cão, que inclinou a cabeça para ele. - Pense bem antes de fazer isso, ok? Pense se você quer parecer um bobo...

- Eu ouvi isso! - gritou Sirius do banheiro.

----------------------

Existem pessoas que acham que se atrasar é elegante. Fazer os outros esperarem por você dá uma sensação de poder, de importância e deixa bem claro que você não é submisso. Draco era uma dessas pessoas. Já passava bem uns vinte minutos das sete horas quando ele chegou no parque, suado, com a camisa jogada em um dos braços. Nem sabia porque insistia em sair de casa com ela. Na verdade ele sabia muito bem. Desafiava-se a agüentar não tirá-la, pois se Potter conseguia, não devia ser muito difícil. Mas era.

Parou apoiando-se em uma das grossas árvores encolhendo as pernas uma de cada vez, exercitando-as, enquanto esquadrinhava o campo aberto em busca de um cão imenso e um garoto de cabelos rebeldes. Supunha-se que essa dupla excêntrica fosse algo muito fácil de se encontrar. Supunha-se errado. Já estava quase desistindo quando ouviu um latido rouco e virou-se para trás. Um imenso cão negro contornou o tronco da árvore e já ia passando direto quando reconheceu-o e parou derrapando.

- Volte aqui, Snuffles!

Draco ia contornar o tronco, quando Potter o fez primeiro, correndo, e deu um encontrão nele.

- Ow!

- Wow!

Dessa vez, ambos desabaram, Draco de costas para o chão e Potter sobre ele, apoiando as mãos no chão antes que seu nariz tocasse o de Draco ou alguma coisa muito pior acontecesse. Potter encarou um olho cinzento de cada vez durante segundos de hesitação que pareceram eternos e então reconheceu-o.

- Eu não acredito! - sorriu antes de rolar para o lado e estirar-se na grama, tentando respirar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Snuffles logo alcançou-o e começou a lamber sua orelha.

Draco ainda estava sem respirar pelo susto, encarando de olhos arregalados e boca aberta o lugar em que, havia pouco, estiveram aquelas íris verdes. Até que Snuffles trocou de alvo e começou a lamber sua orelha.

- Hey! - Draco sentou-se rapidamente e tentou empurrar o cachorro, mas não era nada fácil. - Potter, faça alguma coisa!

Porém o outro ainda estava se acabando de rir. Snuffles enfiou o focinho gelado no pescoço de Draco, que ainda tentava conter o sorriso com certa dificuldade.

- Nuf... Nuf vem aqui, vem - chamou Potter assim que conseguiu se sentar novamente e respirar.

Snuffles pulou em cima do dono, que prendeu o animal inquieto entre as pernas e encaixou a corrente novamente na coleira.

- Menino malvado! Menino muito malvado! - Snuffles lambeu o queixo do outro, que não resistiu e sorriu novamente. - Isso é golpe baixo! Você se aproveita de mim, só porque não consigo brigar com você, seu malandro!

Draco assistiu àquilo ainda sem palavras tentando normalizar os batimentos cardíacos e massageando a parte de trás da cabeça, que só agora reparava ter batido. Potter levantou-se e estendeu a mão ao outro com um sorriso.

- Me desculpe por isso de novo - disse sinceramente.

Draco olhou da mão ao garoto novamente. Poderia muito bem apoiar-se na árvore para se levantar, ou mesmo levantar-se sozinho. Por que o outro insistia em querer ajudá-lo? Por acaso ele parecia impossibilitado de fazer alguma coisa tão complicada como essa sem ajuda? Entretanto, engoliu essas perguntas e agarrou a mão estendida com firmeza, aproveitando-se do puxão do outro para içar-se para cima, nivelando seus olhos com os do outro novamente, embora dessa vez a distância entre eles fosse mais segura.

- Será que é viciante trombar em mim? - perguntou com irritação, pondo-se a bater no shorts para livrar-se das folhas e da grama, depois passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

Potter deu uma gargalhada gostosa e começou a bater na própria roupa também.

- Pois é. Eu acho que Snuffles escolhe os momentos para se livrar da corrente - Draco observou-o sacudir a cabeça como um cão para livrar os cabelos da sujeira, ao invés de passar as mãos neles. - Preciso comprar correntes novas, a presilha dessa está muito frouxa. Ufa! Cansei! Acho... acho que vou me sentar um pouco.

Ele sentou na grama e encostou-se no tronco da árvore. Snuffles deitou-se a seu lado, parecendo bastante cansado também.

- Não quer se sentar? - chamou Potter e só então Draco percebeu que ainda estava de pé.

Sentou-se deixando uma distância razoável entre eles, mas o cão engatinhou para mais perto e tentou enfiar o focinho debaixo de sua mão para que Draco lhe acariciasse. E foi o que o loiro fez. O pêlo de Snuffles era macio e sedoso.

- Ele é enorme! - disse para quebrar o silêncio dessa vez e Potter olhou para Snuffles com carinho.

- Sim, ele é maravilhoso.

- Quantos anos tem?

- É um bebezão, esse aí. Tem por volta de um ano e meio. Não sabemos ao certo, porque meu padrinho encontrou-o na rua.

Draco voltou-se para o outro, interessado. Encontrar um cachorro bonito como esse na rua não era para qualquer um. O Anjo já tinha-lhe contado que era um vira-latas, mas ele tinha que fingir não saber. O Anjo...

- Sim, é o mais puro vira-latas que existe! - brincou Potter.

- Não se parece nada com um vira-latas - disse com a voz arrastada. - Ele tem um porte elegante.

- Eu sei. Mas não tem as frescuras de um cão de raça, quero dizer, é bem saudável e resistente, mesmo comendo arroz e carne!

- Vocês não dão ração para ele? - Draco teve consciência de que sua voz saiu um tanto desdenhosa, porém era algo que ele simplesmente não conseguia conter.

- Ele não gosta - Potter encolheu os ombros. - Nós damos de vez em quando, mas é difícil negar comida à ele, se ele gosta tanto. Eu digo à ele que ração é mais saudável, mas quem disse que ele dá ouvidos ao que eu digo?

Draco deu um sorriso enviesado, que era o máximo de simpatia que ele poderia mostrar.

- Por que você conversa com ele?

- Como assim? - Potter pareceu confuso com a pergunta.

- Quero dizer, parece um louco falando com um cachorro como se ele o entendesse! - disse sarcástico, mas o outro sorriu.

- E quem disse que ele não entende? - Draco olhou-o como se fosse um louco e Potter riu ainda mais. - Não sou tão louco para acreditar nisso, Malfoy. Só acho que é como se ele me entendesse. É divertido falar com ele, é como conversar com um bebê recém nascido. Você fica fazendo coisas idiotas só para fazê-lo sorrir. Eu converso com Snuffles para fazê-lo sentir-se contente, só para vê-lo abanar o rabo e latir, tentado responder - Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - De qualquer maneira, nós o consideramos como um membro da família.

Draco não tinha o que retrucar. Fora uma resposta tocante e sensata, de qualquer maneira. Mas não deixava de ser desesperador pensar que o garoto não tinha uma família de verdade, só o padrinho e um cachorro, mas nada o prepararia para a alegria sincera com que Potter dissera a palavra _família_.

- Eu já tive um cachorro - Draco se pegou dizendo. Não costumava falar sobre isso com ninguém, mas já tinha a atenção do outro voltada para si e agora teria que continuar. - Quando eu tinha sete anos, importunei tanto meu pai que ele comprou um Pastor Belga para mim. Ele era magnífico, completamente negro com pequenas manchas brancas nas pontas das patas dianteiras. Chamava-se Tobie. Eu me apeguei demais ao cachorro...

Ele quis dar por encerrado o assunto, mas Potter parecia bastante interessado e ficou encarando-o em expectativa.

- Meu pai não aprovava minha afeição pelo animal e vivia dizendo que iria se livrar dele qualquer dia desses se eu não parasse de dar tanta atenção a ele... mas ele nunca fazia nada e eu fingia que não me importava com Tobie quando ele estava por perto. Até que um dia ele escapou para a rua enquanto meu pai tirava o carro da garagem e foi atropelado... - a voz de Draco ameaçou se quebrar, mas ele se controlou para continuar parecendo frio e distante. - Eu fiquei uma semana sem falar com meu pai por causa disso e nunca mais quis um cachorro.

Potter voltou-se para o céu estrelado. A noite já tinha caído completamente e a luz dos postes lançava algumas sombras no rosto dele, impedindo Draco de distinguir exatamente sua expressão. Mas quando voltou a falar, Potter parecia bastante sério.

- Eu entendo. Você se privou de outro sentimento como esse por medo de perdê-lo novamente, não é? - Draco encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Potter virou-se para ele. - Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que você poderia substituir a dor de perder Tobie pela alegria de ter outro cão?

- Meu pai nunca aceitaria - Draco deu de ombros. - Eu ainda desconfio que deixou Tobie escapar de propósito...

- Você nunca conversou com Tobie? - a voz do outro soou um pouco divertida, o que irritou Draco.

- Ora, claro que conversei. Mas eu tinha sete anos!

O moreno riu e voltou a encarar as estrelas. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo antes de Potter perguntar:

- Você mora aqui perto?

- Vinte e cinco quadras em direção ao centro - respondeu Draco automaticamente. Tinha contado as quadras enquanto corria até lá. De repente reparou que também não fazia idéia de onde o outro morava. - E você?

- Cinco quadras em sentido contrário.

- Então por que está tão cansado? Só correu cinco quadras!

Potter fez um muxoxo e parecia tentado a bater na testa de Draco.

- Eu dei duas voltas inteiras no parque antes de você chegar. Não sei se reparou, mas já passa das sete e meia!

Draco estreitou os olhos diante do sarcasmo na voz do outro, porém impediu-se de dar uma resposta insultuosa.

- O que acha de dar uma terceira volta então? - limitou-se a perguntar.

- Parece tentador - respondeu Potter se levantando e Draco fez o mesmo, voltando a abaixar-se para recolher a camisa, esquecida na grama. - Suas costas estão sujas - informou o outro e Draco endireitou-se de um salto ao sentir a mão do outro percorrendo suas costas de cima a baixo. - Hey, calma! Só estou limpando pra você!

Draco ficou imóvel. Ou quase, já que sentiu todos os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem-se e conteve o arrepio fenomenal que ameaçava percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Pronto - informou o moreno, alguns segundos depois. -Vamos?

Em vez de responder, Draco começou a caminhar e então acelerou o ritmo junto com os outros dois. Digo, Potter e Snuffles.

------------------

Sirius já tinha tentado assistir tv, tocar piano, fazer cruzadinhas - coisas que costumavam ser infalíveis contra a ansiedade - mas nada disso tinha funcionado então ele andava de um lado a outro da sala. Tinha vestido a roupa que Harry tinha sugerido, os cabelos estavam lavados e os pés descalços, de modo que ele deveria se sentir confortável. Porém não era exatamente assim que se sentia. Estava com o estômago embrulhado de ansiedade, as mãos não paravam de ajeitar os cabelos para trás das orelhas e já tinha arrancado sangue dos lábios de tanto que mordia-os. Repreendeu-se por isso, pois essa parte de sua anatomia seria muito necessária se Remus aparecesse. Se Remus aparecesse...

Será que ele viria mesmo? Será que Harry não teria se enganado? Ou talvez Remus tivesse passado mal ao tentar sair de casa! Poderia estar desmaiado no chão do próprio quarto...! Não, tinha que parar de pensar esses absurdos ou enlouqueceria. Mas, e se...

"Ora, cale-se, mente insana!" repreendeu-se e deixou-se desabar no sofá com as mãos nos olhos. Oh, se pudesse dormir e só acordar quando a campainha tocasse...

Ding-dong! 

Epa! Será que tinha imaginado aquele som? Seria uma peça que sua mente estava pregando nele? Ou será que de alguma forma seu pedido tivesse sido atendido e ele tinha dormido até a campainha tocar? Ou talvez fosse Harry... talvez ele tivesse esquecido a chave... mas desse modo como teria trancado a porta?

Ding-dong! 

"Seu idiota! O que está fazendo ainda deitado?" Pôs-se de pé com um salto desesperado e saiu tropeçando até a porta. Respirou fundo repetindo para si mesmo que não esperasse demais para não se decepcionar. Talvez fosse só o vizinho dizendo que ele esquecera a garagem aberta... Abriu a porta e aspirou o ar com vontade para os pulmões. Lá estava...

- Remus! - sua voz saiu pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Olá, Sirius - disse o outro também sussurrando.

Remus Lupin estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça bege, com uma camisa verde-escuro impecavelmente passada. Os olhos estavam bastante brilhantes, refletindo um brilho dourado encantador. O cabelo passado atrás das orelhas e a boca entreaberta, como se estivesse se preparando para dizer alguma coisa, mas sem realmente se preocupar em dizer algo. Sirius sacudiu levemente a cabeça e deu um passo para o lado abrindo passagem.

- Entre, Moony - chamou retomando o controle da própria voz.

Remus obedeceu em silêncio e esperou que Sirius fechasse a porta atrás de si. Ambos se encararam por algum tempo, Sirius decorando cada pedacinho do rosto de Remus e este ainda ensaiando algumas palavras e piscando mais que o necessário até que, inesperadamente, se atirou para frente e abraçou o tórax de Sirius com certo desespero, encaixando o queixo no ombro do outro e apertando os olhos com força.

- Moony!

Sirius arregalou os olhos e ofegou. Sentiu as batidas frenéticas de um coração descompassado juntarem-se às suas próprias. Hesitou por alguns milésimos de segundo antes de abraçar Remus de volta com firmeza, tentando passar segurança a ele, um sorriso surpreso curvando um dos cantos de sua boca para cima. Fechou os olhos e passeou as mãos pelo tecido sedoso da camisa verde-escuro num gesto de conforto, encostando a própria cabeça na do outro e suspirando. Aquele aroma familiar dos cabelos e das roupas de Remus invadiu-lhe as narinas com um quê de saudade por ter passado uma semana inteira sem poder senti-lo. Será que esse abraço queria dizer o que ele imaginava?

- Padfoot? - veio a voz incerta de Remus, que ainda mantinha os olhos bem fechados.

- Sim, Moony? - murmurou com a voz rouca de encontro ao ouvido do outro que agarrou-se ainda mais a ele.

- Eu... eu não sei no que isso vai dar... não sei se é certo, se estou sendo sensato, mas... mas eu quero arriscar Padfoot!

- Você quer? - ronronou.

- Quero!

- Mesmo?

Remus finalmente soltou-se com certa relutância e afastou-se para encarar os olhos cinzentos que tanto ansiara por ver durante toda a semana.

- Um-hum - disse, acenando com a cabeça num gesto tão... Remus.

Sirius ofegou novamente e deu um sorriso completo passando a mão de leve pela bochecha do outro. Tinha tanta vontade de beijá-lo agora mesmo, porém sabia de sua insegurança e não queria ser precipitado - pelo menos uma vez na vida - ou poderia estragar tudo provocando uma crise. Puxou-o para outro abraço rápido e então deslizou as mãos pelos braços do outro até segurar ambas as mãos. As mãos de Remus eram grossas e um pouco maltratadas pelo giz, em contraste com as mãos macias do pianista.

- Venha, Moony - Sirius conduziu-o até o sofá.

Remus deixou-se carregar e sentou-se meio de lado olhando para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior e piscando. Sirius sorriu.

- Quero que seja sincero comigo, Moony.

- Nunca fui tão sincero em toda a minha vida, Padfoot. Eu disse que queria um tempo pra pensar e eu pensei. Pensei muito. Mas acabei dando voltas em círculos na minha mente e no fim a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que eu precisava de você. Eu _preciso_ de você! Mas...

Ele coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo para manter o controle da respiração. Sirius aguardou pacientemente, limitando-se a fazer carinhos nas mãos do outro enquanto cobiçava aqueles lábios entreabertos que buscavam por quantidades maiores de ar.

- Padfoot, eu... eu tenho medo do que os outros podem pensar. Não tenho familiares para me preocupar, mas tenho medo de perder meu emprego. Gostaria que... que ninguém ficasse sabendo disso, ok?

- Ok. Isso inclui não andar de mãos dadas nem encostar muito em você.

- Exato. Eu queria ter certeza de que isso vai dar certo antes de decidir contar para Molly e Arthur e os demais Weasley, você sabe...

- Sem problemas. Escondido é mais emocionante! - ronronou Sirius.

- E também não quero que você me dê apelidos idiotas - disse Remus mais severamente.

- Tudo bem, meu chuchuzinho - brincou fazendo biquinho, ao que levou um olhar zangado de Remus. - Brincadeirinha. Moony está perfeito para mim.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de apelidos... - disse Remus, carrancudo.

Sirius encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, bebendo a imagem de seu _namorado_ com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu sei tudo sobre você, Moony. Meu Moony - Remus estremeceu só de ouvir aquelas palavras, porém recompôs-se e virou-se um pouco mais no sofá para encará-lo melhor. - Inclusive sei que você ainda não terminou com as suas exigências, estou enganado?

- Não - uma ruga de apreensão formou-se na testa do outro e ele continuou, meio sem jeito. - Eu preciso... preciso que você seja paciente, Padfoot. Vamos com calma, ok? Eu... preciso ir me acostumando com isso, você... você sabe que eu não tenho experiência nenhuma com namoros.

O sorriso de Sirius tornou-se maroto e seus olhos brilharam com malícia. Remus reconheceu esses "sintomas", porém não teve tempo de se preparar para a ação do outro, que enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e estalou um beijo ali. A primeira reação de Remus foi ofegar. A segunda - e mais eficaz - foi dar um soco no ombro de Sirius para que ele se afastasse.

- Ow! Como você é bruto, Moony! - resmungou fazendo bico, apesar de não ter nem chegado a doer.

- E o que você esperava que eu fizesse? - defendeu-se Remus, franzindo a testa de um jeito que Sirius só poderia classificar como adorável. - Que desse risadinhas e um tapa frouxo em seu braço?

- Não - o sorriso malandro estava de volta. - Se eu quisesse uma _namorada_, escolheria uma com seios, pelo menos...

Remus sorriu de lado, meio encabulado, de um modo que só ele conseguia e deu um suspiro resignado. Sirius sempre conseguia convencê-lo de qualquer coisa, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Sentiu aquele calor convidativo que emanava do corpo do outro e escorregou no sofá até encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Sirius acomodou-se melhor no sofá e começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos. Desde antes de descobrir-se apaixonado pelo amigo, tinha uma paixão por aqueles cabelos finos e ralos, uma vontade sem tamanho de passar seus dedos por eles sem que isso parecesse muito estranho e só agora podia fazê-lo.

- Tive tanta saudades de você, Moony! - confessou.

- Quem te ouve pensa que passamos outros doze anos separados - riu Remus, fechando os olhos e rendendo-se aos carinhos. Não se lembrava da última vez que recebera algo parecido com isso, mas era tão bom...

- Mas é verdade! Fiquei com medo de você nunca mais querer falar comigo...

- Eu te disse que você não se livraria de mim tão fácil, Padfoot.

Sirius sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça do outro. Aproveitou a sensação daqueles finos fios de cabelo escorregando por entre seus dedos durante alguns minutos que se arrastaram e então não podia mais se conter.

- Moony?

- Hum?

- Já posso te beijar?

Remus engoliu em seco antes de endireitar-se novamente com o rosto afogueado.

- Eu acho... acho que é isso que namorados fazem, não? - respondeu achando a televisão desligada muito interessante no momento e sentiu Sirius aproximar-se ainda mais roçando o nariz em sua bochecha, o que o fez puxar o ar lentamente e fechar os olhos, aproveitando as sensações.

Sirius beijou uma bochecha, depois segurou o rosto do outro entre as mãos e virou-o para si, sorrindo ao ver os olhos fechados e a boca contraída. Beijou o outro lado, roçando os lábios com um sorriso ao perceber o arrepio que causara. Escorregou a ponta do nariz pela sua face até encontrar o outro nariz e então beijou finalmente os lábios - que já não estavam mais tão contraídos - com delicadeza. Sorriu e afastou-se novamente só para encostar-se uma vez mais e sentir a resistência se desfazendo aos poucos. A terceira vez já teve uma leve resposta e na quarta, Sirius simplesmente não conseguiu desgrudar os lábios, já que Remus acompanhava seus movimentos, impedindo-o de afastar-se. Então braços foram passados ao redor dos ombros, mãos agarraram roupas com força, distâncias foram extinguidas, línguas se conheceram e não existia mais nada a não ser eles e aquele beijo.

-----------------------

Harry chegou em casa exausto. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, soltou a corrente de Snuffles - que também estava ofegante - e deixou-se desabar ali mesmo, no chão. Estava suado demais para deitar-se no sofá e cansado demais para ir até o quarto tomar banho.

- Volte aqui, Nuf - Harry segurou o cão pela coleira e terminou de desabotoá-la, enquanto Snuffles esperava pacientemente. Então virou-se de lado para observar o aposento silencioso. O que viu fez seus olhos se arregalarem, depois um sorriso invadiu sua face lentamente.

Sirius estava deitado, esticado na beirada do sofá, quase caindo para fora e Remus estava enfiado meio de lado no vão entre o encosto d sofá e o corpo do outro, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. A mão direita de Sirius segurava sua esquerda enquanto a outra mão descansava nos cabelos castanhos, de um jeito carinhoso. Os sapatos de Remus estavam caídos no chão, deixando meias brancas à mostra. Harry teria ficado quieto por um bom tempo, só admirando-os, porém Snuffles não era da mesma opinião. Caminhou até eles abanando o rabo.

- Snuffles! Volte aqui - sussurrou Harry tentando alcançar o rabo tufoso, mas o cão foi mais rápido e pôs-se a lamber a orelha de Sirius.

- Nham, nham - resmungou Sirius e parecia prestes a virar-se para o outro lado quando sentiu-se impedido e abriu os olhos, encontrando os cabelos castanhos esparramados que estivera acariciando.

Então virou-se para o lado e deu de cara com Snuffles, levando um susto silencioso que estremeceu todo o seu corpo e acordou Remus. A primeira coisa que Remus viu foi Harry e começou a lutar para se levantar, com a camisa toda amarrotada.

- Snuffles, seu cachorro fedido! - ralhou Sirius, tentando agarrar-lhe os pêlos e perdendo o equilíbrio. - Wow!

O homem desabou no chão e Remus pôde finalmente se sentar, rindo junto com Harry.

- Ora, Harry, você está aí? - perguntou Sirius, ainda um pouco mal-humorado, pondo-se de pé e ajeitando a camisa torcida no corpo. - Nem ouvi você chegar!

- Pois é, acho que você estava um pouco distraído - alfinetou Harry fazendo Remus corar e Sirius encarar o namorado com orgulho. - Vejo que vocês se acertaram, não?

Sirius sorriu de orelha a orelha, sentou-se ao lado do namorado - ou melhor, quase em cima da perna do outro, de tão encostado - e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

- Sim! Estamos namorando... escondidos - acrescentou com uma piscadela diante da falta de reação do outro.

- Oh, entendo - disse Harry, arrastando-se até o meio da sala e sentando com as pernas esticadas à frente deles. - Parabéns! Snuffles e eu já podemos te chamar de mamãe, Moony?

Remus abriu a boca em espanto, mas então teve que render-se ao riso novamente.

- Claro que não, garoto abelhudo! - brincou, falsamente indignado.

Sirius ainda gargalhava exageradamente.

- Harry, James está orgulhoso de você agora, pode ter certeza disso!

- Sim, isso foi digno de um maroto - concordou Remus, sendo abraçado com mais força por Sirius. - E você está assanhado demais, heim? - ralhou com o namorado.

- Ora, é só o Harry! Ele me disse que contanto que eu não ficasse te beijando o tempo todo, estava tudo bem. Não falou nada sobre abraçar!

- É, tenha dó dele, Moony! - Harry partiu em defesa do padrinho. - Ele esperou demais por isso!

Remus meneou a cabeça, incapaz de ficar carrancudo. Um sorriso tímido persistia em curvar-lhe os lábios para cima.

- Hey, Harry - chamou Sirius. - Será que você já se acostumou? Já posso beijá-lo?

Snuffles latiu e abanou o rabo.

- Erm... - Harry riu torcendo o nariz.

- Sirius Black! - ralhou Remus, com a voz reprovadora.

- Feche os olhos então, Harry! - anunciou Sirius antes de segurar o rosto de Remus entre as mãos e beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Harry, pego de surpresa assim como Remus, arregalou os olhos antes de enterrar a cabeça em uma almofada jogada no chão, mas ainda podia ouvir os protestos de Remus e estalos, então tapou os ouvidos. Entretanto, agora estava mais do que curioso. Virou a cabeça de lado e espiou com um olho, então com o outro. Não era tão assustador quanto ele achou que seria. Os protestos de Remus iam morrendo, enquanto sua relutância diminuía e ele se entregava ao beijo. Harry sorriu. Eles eram perfeitos juntos! Pareciam tão completos! Feitos um para o outro...

- É, Snuffles. Acho que estamos sobrando aqui - lamentou-se para o cão, que ganiu.

Quando Harry já estava se levantando, houve um estalo mais caprichado e Sirius finalmente largou Remus, com necessidade de respirar. O que dizer de Remus então? Estava branco como giz e sua respiração saiu chiada enquanto ele mergulhava a mão no bolso da calça e tirava a bombinha.

Sirius pareceu um pouco alarmado e tapou a boca com ambas as mãos.

- Oh, Moony! Acho que me empolguei, não foi?

- Um-hum - fizeram Remus e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Snuffles latiu.

--------------------------

**N.A. **É isso aí, espero que vocês tenham gostado! E quanto a mim? Eu estou em êxtase pela quantidade de reviews que recebi do capítulo passado: 20! O.O Esse capítulo merece muito mais, não acham? O que acham de mandarem reviews para mim? Heim? Pronto... viciei... (como se eu já não estivesse viciada há tempos... bem, digamos que meu quadro de dependência se agravou o.O)

Me perdoem, eu sei que muitos de vocês aguardavam ansiosamente que eu atualizasse na terça, mas não deu... me atrapalhei um pouco, estou lotada de provas, me perdoem. Mas... assim... será que o capítulo compensou a demora? Adoraria saber a opinião de vocês!

Deixe-me apenas fazer um **esclarecimento** que julgo necessário: o Harry realmente ainda _não_ está atraído, _não_ está apaixonado, apenas está sendo gentil, dando uma chance ao loiro de ser seu _amigo_. Ou melhor, eu diria que existe um sentimentozinho reprimido, mas ainda está no subconsciente mesmo - como mostrou aquele interesse todo do Harry em saber sobre relacionamentos homossexuais com Sirius, além de que ele marca mais passeios com Malfoy do que o necessário para uma convivência meramente _amigável_. Harry está aprendendo a _apreciar_ a companhia de Draco. Mas com ele é mais difícil se apaixonar. Enquanto o Draco se encantou primeiro com aparência, com os olhos do Harry para então começar a se encantar com a personalidade dele, com o Harry vai acontecer exatamente o oposto. Primeiro ele vai se apaixonar pela personalidade do Draco para só então começar a admitir que o acha atraente. Então, já imaginaram o trabalhão que o loirinho vai ter? Eu sei, isso significa que a fic vai ser ainda bem comprida... fazer o quê? Eles são dois teimosos, puf puf! Pensam que é fácil fazê-los se apaixonar? Quanto mais um pelo outro, afff!

**Mewis Slytherin** (sim, eu sei que sou má... apenas não posso evitar! Não se preocupe, vc ainda encontra sua cara metade! Amei o seu "momento Trelawney". Pois é, parece que vc se empolgou, mas... o que posso dizer? Se empolgue sempre!) **Lís** (isso aí, vamos gritar no ouvido do Draco: ACORDA! Você está apaixonado, será que não percebe? rsrsrs Gostou do "finalmente"?) **Rei Owan **(eu me inspirei no filme "A nova Cinderela" sim! Que bom que notou as semelhanças! E a Pansy é aquela namorada chata do príncipe no filme rsrsrs lembra? Me desculpe por toda a ansiedade que causei XD Vamos mandar a Pansy para o Japão!) **Yellowred** (pois é, talvez o Harry esteja só interessado em agradar Snuffles mesmo, já que Draco é insuportável... ou será que não? o.O Snuffles é o melhor! Ele já está vendo o que ninguém vê!) **Mel Deep Dark** (sobreviveu? rsrsrs espero que a demora tenha valido a pena...) **Clara dos Anjos** (hum, eles estão caminhando - vagarosamente - para um melhor... digamos... entendimento rsrs Ai ai ai, será que meu Sirius/Remus agradou? Será? Minha vez de ficar ansiosa pela sua opinião! Brigada, vc é que é um amor!) **Tachel Black** (hahaha eu não cortaria um beijo desses de jeito nenhum! Então, o que achou? Valeu a pena? Pois é, suborno não funciona muito bem comigo rsrs. A menos que vc saiba muito bem como fazê-lo, mas não espere que eu te ajude qto a isso!) **Chibi-chan** (eu sei que estavam ficando repetitivas as desculpas do Draco, mas digamos que essa era mesmo a intenção. Não se preocupe, ele já está se convencendo de que isso é chato mesmo rsrs. Continue criticando, isso é ótimo!) **Lady Une** (04:00 horas da manhã, lendo minha fic? Oh, me desculpe por isso XD mas é bom saber que minha fic prende as pessoas a tal ponto XD Vc indicou minha fic? Ai que linda! Quem é sua amiga, ela deixou comentário pra mim? Brigada, viu, de coração!) **Paty Black** (vc sabe até quem vai roubar o beijo, é? rsrs Ficou bom o passeio no parque? Vc acha que eu caprichei? Eu sei que tem mais gente louca por uma ceninha mais "caliente" mas eu _não pretendo_ fazer esse tido de cena, me desculpe... sinto em desapontá-la... Mas espero sinceramente que vc tenha gostado do BEIJO! uahuaua) **Nessa Reinher** (finalmente alguém comentou o tal do "Meninão" hahaha. Eu fiz isso inspirado em uma amiga minha, mas é claro que ela nem sabe nem nunca vai saber rsrsrs. Isso mesmo, Harry e Sirius sabem aproveitar as coisas simples da vida! E são muito felizes! Que bom q vc está achando engraçado, Nessa! É realmente ótimo saber disso! Mas... quero só ver qdo vc chegar _nesse_ capítulo! Moça, se prepare...) **Baby Potter** (percebi que vc gosta do Draco de _todo_ jeito mesmo rsrsrs. E vc tem razão, o Harry deve estar enfrentando seus "monstros" também, mas ele reage muito bem qto a isso, principalmente pq o Draco tem se mostrado mais passivo. Ah, e eu tb AMEI seu review enorme XD) **Cris 34** (bom, esse capítulo responde suas dúvidas sobre Sirius/Remus, não? O que achou? Que tal foi o passeio no parque, heim? Wow, isso parece mais um interrogatório do que uma resposta de uma review! XD Mas espero que tenha gostado!) **Mione Lupin** (Oh, quem não queria um Snuffles e um Sirius? O.o E quanto à sua crítica, espero ter esclarecido em minhas notas nesse capítulo. Qualquer dúvida, é só falar. E obrigada por criticar!) **Sofiah Black** (isso mesmo, Draco está caidinho por Harry! Será que vc _amou _ mesmo esse capítulo? Valeu a pena esperar?) **Luana** (estou planejando Amsterdam para o capítulo 18, ok? Eu não conheço muitas músicas do U2, mas se vc quiser indicar alguma, eu aceito sugestões com prazer! Ai ai ai ai, será que vc vai gostar de Definitivamente Marotos? Estou ansiosa pelo seu comentário! XD) **Padma Patil** (oh, me desculpe por não ter atualizado no feriado, não deu... mas é bom saber que vc está gostando! Valeu!) **Nostalgi Camp** (oh, vc só deixou comentário no 1º capítulo! Será que vc já chegou até aqui? Será que gostou? Espero mais reviews seus!) **aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe** (que bom que vc gostou! Bem, não deu pra atualizar no feriado, mas aki está! Espero que goste!) **Lika Malfoy** (Harry Rodrigo-Beija-Sapo Potter, é? Humm que delícia! Ai, Line, eu me divirto tanto com seus reviews que vc não tem noção! Não, vc não tem noção! É cada um melhor que o outro! Ah, e suas risadas não são maçantes, pode crer! Vc é show, Linoca!) **Maaya M.** (wow! Parece que te agradei, né? o.O Yupiiiiii! Obriga, obrigada, obrigada! E ainda vai recomendar minha fic? Puxa vida, valeu mesmo! Ai, que felicidade! Espero que vc continue gostando, sempre!)

Eu não me canso de agradecer a vocês pela força que me dão! Mil beijos! Próxima atualização: **sábado** que vem. Só não esqueçam de me mandar mais reviews! XXXD

-------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Isso, agora deite-se e relaxe - disse Potter, mas parecia muito mais um pedido do que uma ordem e só por isso Draco obedeceu. Só por isso.

Enrolou a camisa, posicionou-a como travesseiro e deitou-se fechando os olhos, aguardando novas instruções.

- Relaxe, Malfoy - a voz do outro estava relativamente mais próxima, o que fez seu coração perder um compasso. Imagens de seu sonho voltaram a sua mente e ele evitou abrir os olhos, com medo do que veria.

- Estou relaxado, caramba - impacientou-se.


	13. Ultrapassando barreiras

CAPÍTULO TREZE

Ultrapassando barreiras

-----------------

Draco estava sozinho debaixo da sombra de uma árvore no parque. Era uma manhã bonita e ensolarada, e várias crianças passeavam com seus cachorros. Ele podia ouvir as risadas e os latidos trazidos velo vento de muito longe. O vento travesso brincava com as mechas de seus cabelos, fazendo-as ricochetearem em sua face com leveza, como se o acariciassem. Ele suspirou profundamente e deixou seu corpo relaxar ao som do farfalhar das folhas acima de sua cabeça. Percebeu que tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas também podia ser por causa da claridade, que o obrigava a estreitar os olhos. Poderia ter ficado ali por muito e muito tempo, só admirando a paisagem, sentindo o vento, escutando os ruídos tranqüilizadores... mas ainda assim sentia que faltava alguma coisa para que ele se sentisse completo. Até que, de repente, sentiu dois braços enlaçando seu tórax e um corpo foi pressionado contra as suas costas em um abraço firme e reconfortante. Então, de um momento para o outro, estava tudo tão perfeito! Como se ele tivesse encontrado finalmente uma parte de si mesmo que havia muito tempo tinha perdido. Draco queria virar-se para ver quem era, mas quem quer que estivesse atrás dele tinha encaixado o queixo em seu ombro e o impedia de virar-se.

- É você, Harry? - Draco ouviu a própria voz muito distante, como se o vento levasse as palavras antes mesmo de saírem de sua boca.

- E quem mais poderia ser? - perguntou aquela voz grossa, meio cantada, meio sussurrada diretamente em seu ouvido, enviando espasmos deliciosos por todo o seu corpo.

Draco estremeceu e sentiu o outro se afastar um pouco. Seu próprio corpo protestou pela distância, mas antes que conseguisse virar-se, sentiu-o aproximar-se novamente, dessa vez sussurrando no outro ouvido:

- Posso? - perguntou, estreitando-o entre os braços fortes e fazendo-o sentir-se inebriado.

- Pode o quê? - ofegou, fechando os olhos para aproveitar mais as sensações.

- Entrar na sua vida... te ensinar a viver... a ser feliz... - houve uma nova pausa enquanto o outro escorregava o nariz por seu pescoço provocativamente e então voltou a ronronar: - Fazer você feliz, _Draco_... posso?

Draco ensaiou a resposta que já estava na ponta da sua língua. Ele queria dizer que sim, não havia outra resposta. Era algo tão certo quanto dois mais dois são quatro. Mas antes que essa palavrinha sibilada escapasse de sua boca, ele pôde ouvir um barulho agudo, chato, insistente e... familiar. Foi puxado impiedosamente para a realidade, afastado daquele abraço, privado daquele calor pelo som do maldito despertador.

Gemeu em protesto ao perceber que aquele corpo macio sobre o qual estava apoiado nada mais era que o seu colchão e que aquilo que tocava levemente sua orelha era a fronha do travesseiro. Virou de bruços e puxou o travesseiro de modo a cobrir seus ouvidos, numa tentativa desesperada de abafar o som irritante e mergulhar novamente naquele sonho cujas sensações ainda persistiam, frescas em sua mente.

Então arregalou os olhos, finalmente desperto. Tateou o criado mudo e apanhou o celular, silenciando-o. A compreensão do que tinha sonhado enfim atingiu-o como uma bofetada certeira em sua face. Sentou-se, esfregando os olhos e gemendo, lamentando-se como uma criancinha mimada. Tinha sonhado com Potter? Tinha sido abraçado por ele e sentira-se perfeitamente bem por isso? Tinha se deliciado com aqueles sussurros ao pé do ouvido - só a lembrança já eriçava os pêlos loiros de seu braço - e derretera-se, desmanchara-se nos braços do outro?

Esfregou o braço com fúria tentando livrar-se da sensação. O que teria acontecido se não tivesse sido acordado pelo despertador? Teria implorado para que Potter entrasse em sua vida? Bendito despertador!

Pôs-se de pé com uma determinação que não combinava nada com as oito horas da manhã de sábado. Precisava de um banho, urgente! Estava com nojo de si mesmo como nunca tinha sentido antes. Correu para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Despiu-se dos shorts e entrou debaixo d'água. Aquilo sim era reconfortante. Muito mais do que braços... _masculinos_. Mas ainda não conseguia parar de reviver os detalhes do sonho enquanto se lavava.

_Harry_. Tinha chamado o outro de _Harry_! Lembrou-se da satisfação que sentira só de ouvi-lo sussurrando seu nome. _Draco_. "_Posso entrar na sua vida_?" as palavras ecoaram por sua mente. Como ele podia fazer uma pergunta dessas quando tinha invadido sua vida desde que ele tinha onze anos! Não era como se ele tivesse escolha ou simplesmente pudesse dar permissão ao outro para infiltrar-se ainda mais em sua mente. Já não bastava ter os pensamentos voltados para ele o dia todo, agora tinha que aturá-lo povoando seus sonhos também? "_Fazer você feliz, _Draco_... posso?_" Draco esfregou-se freneticamente, com as narinas dilatadas e a boca curvada com asco. Isso soara tão ridículo, tão nojento, tão... absurdo! Como ele podia ter ficado tão deliciado com essas palavras? Estaria enlouquecendo por causa desse garoto?

Colocou a esponja embaixo d'água e apertou-a entre os dedos, observando a espuma correr junto com a água. Seu colo estava avermelhado de tanto que tinha se esfregado. Abandonou a esponja e lavou os cabelos. Depois pegou o sabonete, passando-o diretamente pelo corpo; por seu tórax, onde tinha sentido aqueles braços estreitando-o contra o outro corpo; pelos ombros, onde ele tinha apoiado sua cabeça; pelo pescoço, onde a respiração quente do moreno tinha percorrido sua pele...

Draco sentiu novamente aquele arrepio e arregalou os olhos - que tinham-se fechado sem que ele percebesse. Talvez um banho não fosse uma idéia tão boa... Enxaguou-se rapidamente e desligou o chuveiro com a respiração acelerada. Apoiou a testa na parede gelada. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Enrolou-se no roupão e escovou os dentes encarando-se nos olhos através do espelho. Isso devia chamá-lo à razão novamente. Vestiu-se meio ao acaso e saiu apressado, mas nada disso impediu-o de chegar dez minutos atrasado ao treino.

- Está atrasado, Sr. Malfoy - disse a treinadora, como se ele precisasse de alguém para informar-lhe disso.

Bufou e evitou encarar os outros. Oito e quarenta da manhã de sábado não era um horário muito seguro para fingir-se sociável. O treino correu perfeitamente e, talvez por isso, durou mais que o normal. Depois de serem dispensados, Draco já estava a meio caminho para o vestiário quando ouviu aquela voz cantada:

- Malfoy? - era incrível a quantidade de tonalidades que Potter podia usar para pronunciar um nome tão curto quanto esse.

O loiro pensou duas vezes antes de se virar, mas acabou deixando os ombros caírem em derrota. Não seria educado ignorá-lo quando tudo estava caminhando tão pacificamente entre eles. Teve a vaga impressão de que sua expressão estava a mais carrancuda possível. Assim que olhou para trás, viu Potter tirando os tênis, sentado no chão com aquele sorriso irritantemente verdadeiro no rosto.

- Que foi? - perguntou secamente.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada? - cantarolou o garoto tirando as meias e agitando os dedos dos pés em comemoração pela liberdade.

Draco bufou. Olhou para Jordan e Finnigan que já estavam entrando no vestiário e bufou novamente, voltando para a quadra. Sentou-se ao lado de seu não-mais-tão-inimigo.

- Quer que eu te ensine um exercício ótimo? - aparentemente, Potter não se deixava abalar por olhares assassinos, pois continuou: - É mais confortável se tirar os sapatos.

Draco revirou os olhos e retirou os sapatos sem a ajuda das mãos enquanto o moreno assistia em silêncio. Quase podia sentir aquele olhar queimando em sua pele, mas ainda relutava em encarar aquelas íris verdes por mais que frações de segundo.

- Isso, agora deite-se e relaxe - disse Potter, mas parecia muito mais um pedido do que uma ordem e só por isso Draco obedeceu. Só por isso.

Enrolou a camisa, posicionou-a como travesseiro e deitou-se fechando os olhos, aguardando novas instruções.

- Relaxe, Malfoy - a voz do outro estava relativamente mais próxima, o que fez seu coração perder um compasso. Imagens de seu sonho voltaram a sua mente e ele evitou abrir os olhos, com medo do que veria.

- Estou relaxado, caramba - impacientou-se.

- Pois é, nota-se. Você é sempre tão mal-humorado de manhã?

Draco abriu os olhos finalmente - para lançar um olhar mortífero ao moreno - e descobriu que ele estava sentado a seu lado, encarando-o de cima com uma expressão branda. A palavra "rabugento" ecoou em sua mente.

- Eu. Estou. Relaxado - chiou entre dentes.

- Engraçado o modo como você aperta os maxilares e enruga a testa quando está relaxado. Parece que tem um mapa hidrográfico na fronte!

Draco dilatou as narinas. Talvez estivesse mesmo um pouco tenso. Ajudaria se Potter se afastasse um pouco mais. Voltou a fechar os olhos e respirou fundo, relaxando os músculos faciais.

- Ótimo. Preste atenção. Mova lentamente os braços para os lados e continue o movimento até que as mãos se encontrem acima de sua cabeça, enquanto inspira. Depois entrelace os dedos e estique os braços o máximo que puder - Potter fazia uma demonstração enquanto explicava. - Então solte o ar devagar enquanto volta os braços até a posição anterior, ao lado de seu corpo. Faça isso agora. - Draco obedeceu, sentindo seus músculos se alongarem deliciosamente. - Isso. Agora tente fazer novamente ainda mais devagar.

Dessa vez, seus braços estavam mais pesados e o corpo formigando levemente, mas ainda era delicioso.

- Perfeito - Draco ouviu a voz do outro, vinda de algum lugar mais abaixo, e então sentiu duas mãos quentes em suas canelas. - Relaxe, Malfoy. Só vou complementar o exercício. Faça novamente.

Respirou fundo antes de recomeçar. Enquanto esticava os braços, sentiu seus pés serem puxados, esticando-o ainda mais, como se estivessem tentando alongar seu corpo apenas puxando suas extremidades, ou ainda como se fosse a corda de um cabo-de-guerra - mas de uma maneira nada agressiva, nem desagradável, obviamente. Então, ao voltar os braços devagar, Potter empurrou a planta de seus pés em sentido contrário, estreitando-o dessa vez. Benditas meias que o impediam de um contato direto com a sola de seus pés!

Largou-se exausto e amolecido. De repente todo o cansaço do treino pareceu enfim atingi-lo.

- Bom, não é? - perguntou Potter e, parecendo adivinhar seu estado semi-adormecido, não esperou pela resposta. - Quer fazer mais uma vez?

- Não consigo - confessou. Estava tão relaxado que duvidava ser capaz de levantar-se algum dia.

Potter gargalhou indecentemente e Draco impediu os cantos de sua boca de se curvarem levemente para cima.

- Ok, é compreensível.

Seguiu-se silêncio a essas palavras e o loiro finalmente reuniu forças para se sentar. Potter estava fazendo a mesma coisa, porém sem auxílio. Ficou observando os movimentos felinos do outro, a camisa levantando-se conforme ele erguia os braços, revelando a pele morena da barriga encolhida para dentro, os ossos do quadril ressaltados... até que Potter largou-se exaurido, da mesma forma que ele tinha feito momentos antes.

- Wow! Vou precisar ser carregado para casa.

Draco deixou-se deitar novamente e eles permaneceram assim até ouvirem as vozes animadas dos outros dois jogadores.

- Hey, tudo bem por aí? - perguntou Finnigan com uma sobrancelha arqueada, assistindo-os levantarem-se preguiçosamente.

- Tudo ótimo - informou Potter.

- Quer que eu espere por você, Harry? - perguntou Jordan, encarando Draco com desconfiança.

- Não precisa, Lino. Do jeito que eu estou mole, esse banho vai demorar muito. Apesar de que os protestos de meu estômago podem falar mais alto...

- Ok, até mais então.

Draco encaminhou-se para o vestiário sem olhar para trás nem responder aos outros.

- Continua mal-humorado? - perguntou Potter, cantarolando.

- E você, continua ridiculamente feliz? - retrucou, apesar de que não tinha forças para soar sarcástico no momento. Pegou uma toalha no armário e entrou no boxe.

- Oh, sim, eu estou feliz! Eu estou ridiculamente feliz! - Draco torceu para que o barulho do chuveiro encobrisse aquela voz, mas suas preces não foram atendidas.

- E qual é o motivo de tanta felicidade? - de repente ele estava curioso. - Desencalhou, foi?

- Não, não fui eu quem desencalh... hey! Não estou encalhado!

Seguro dentro de seu boxe, Draco permitiu-se sorrir, meio divertido, meio aliviado.

- Então quem foi? - perguntou.

- Foi meu... ora essa, tem alguém bisbilhotando por aqui!

- Não estou bisbilhotando! - indignou-se Draco. Estava apenas tentando manter uma conversa amigável, querendo saber mais sobre a vida do outro...bisbilhotando... bem, melhor deixar pra lá...

- Que ótimo então! In my place, in my place...

_In my place, in my place,_

_(Em meu lugar, em meu lugar)_

_Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah._

_(Eram fronteiras que eu não poderia mudar, eu estava perdido, oh sim)_

O queixo de Draco caiu: Potter estava cantando no chuveiro? E não estava só cantando, estava cantando Coldplay! Que coragem! Ele não teria coragem para isso nunca... mas até que o moreno era afinado... Na verdade ele era _bem_ afinado...

_I was lost, I was lost, crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,_

_(Estava perdido, perdido, ultrapassei barreiras que eu não deveria ter ultrapassado)_

_I was lost, oh yeah._

_(Eu estava perdido, oh sim)_

- Você gosta de Coldpaly, Potter?

- É... acho que sim.

- Como assim, você acha que gosta, Potter? - disse em seu melhor tom irritado

- É que eu não conheço muitas músicas deles, só _In my place_ e _Speed of sound_. Por quê? Você gosta?

- É claro que gosto! Os caras são incríveis e as músicas ficam ótimas no violão.

Draco arregalou os olhos para a parede do boxe. Teria mordido a própria língua se não soubesse que de nada adiantaria, agora que já tinha falado demais. Houve uma pequena pausa carregada de expectativa até que veio a voz desconfiada do boxe ao lado.

- Você toca violão, Malfoy?

O loiro indignou-se com a incredulidade daquelas palavras. Por acaso Potter achava que ele era incapaz de fazer alto tão agradável quanto tocar violão? Ora, ele tinha classe, bom gosto, estilo e era muito capacitado! Mas no momento tinha que mentir, ou acabaria denunciando aos poucos sua identidade como Príncipe Slytherin.

- Não, Potter. Eu disse que gosto, só isso.

- Aaaaah bom...

Draco espremeu o sabonete entre os dedos, fazendo-o escorregar por baixo do boxe. Mas quem precisava de sabonete, afinal? Pegou o xampu e começou a lavar os cabelos. O moreno continuou a cantar.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Por quando tempo você deverá esperar por ele?)_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_(Por quanto tempo você deverá pagar por ele?)_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Por quando tempo você deve esperar por ele?)_

_For him_

_(Por ele)_

- Pena que Snuffles não está aqui. Ele adora fazer a segunda voz... - lamentou-se o moreno e Draco lançou um olhar incrédulo à parede novamente, como se pudesse enxergar através dela algum ser extraterrestre. Então ouviu aquela gargalhada feliz. - Oh, Malfoy, eu me divirto só de imaginar a cara de incredulidade que você está fazendo nesse momento. Saiba que Snuffles faz um acompanhamento ótimo! Qualquer dia eu te provo isso, pode esperar.

- Estou tão ansioso - disse, entediado.

Draco ouviu o chuveiro ao lado ser desligado e quase desligou o próprio chuveiro... quando de repente sua mente desenhou o corpo do moreno bem à sua frente. Engoliu em seco, abaixando a mão novamente. Que ótimo. Estava fugindo de vê-lo nu. E ainda por cima estava sem sabonete!

- Por que parou de cantar? - acabou perguntando para quebrar o silêncio e impedir-se de imaginá-lo se trocando.

- Porque eu só sei essa parte da letra, mas se quiser eu posso assobiar, sem problemas...

_I was scared, I was scared, tired and underprepared,_

_(Eu estava apavorado, apavorado, cansado e despreparado)_

_But I wait for you._

_(Mas esperei por você)_

- Hey, Malfoy, se importa de ir mais rápido? Meu estômago está competindo com meus assobios.

- Eu não estou pedindo para ninguém me esperar - desdenhou, porém temia a reação do outro.

_If you go, if you go, leaving me here on my own,_

_(Se você for, se você for me deixar aqui sozinho)_

_Well I wait for you._

_(Bem, eu esperarei por você)_

- Ótimo. Vou entender isso como um "Já estou acabando, Potter. Obrigado por ser paciente".

Draco revirou os olhos, no entanto sua mão fechou o registro _sem sua prévia autorização_ e ele foi _forçado_ a se enxugar e deixar o boxe com a toalha passada na cintura.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã de manhã, Malfoy? - Potter estava sentado com as pernas esticadas, provavelmente jogando no celular, já que colocava a língua para fora e fazia movimentos para os lados com o corpo. - Ow, droga... morri!

Draco virou as costas para ele e começou a se trocar.

- "Amanhã de manhã" não existe para mim, Potter. Você não dorme, eventualmente? - perguntou, sarcástico.

- Durmo! Todas as _noites_. Manhãs são muito mais proveitosas quando se está acordado.

- Não uma manhã de domingo, por favor... - desdenhou. Como uma pessoa poderia sequer considerar a possibilidade de fazer alguma coisa num domingo de manhã? E ainda por cima com toda essa empolgação! Aliás, Potter fazia absolutamente tudo com empolgação. Que absurdo!

- Eu estava pensando em dar uma volta de bicicleta...

- Porque não chama seus _amiguinhos_?

- Eu ouvi-os combinando algum passeio a dois, o que obviamente não me inclui. Mas então, a partir de que hora seu domingo começa?

Draco coçou o queixo antes de abotoar a calça e vestir a camiseta. Então finalmente virou-se para o outro.

- Acho que a partir das três da tarde.

Potter fez uma careta.

- Três da tarde é um horário ruim. O sol ainda está forte demais. O que acha das quatro horas?

- Para quê? - Draco fez-se de sonso só para receber o convite diretamente.

- Pra andar de bicicleta, oras!

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o de cima como se o analisasse.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Por quando tempo você deverá esperar por ele?)_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_(Por quanto tempo você deverá pagar por ele?)_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Por quando tempo você deve esperar por ele?)_

- É... está bom assim. Nos encontramos no parque?

- Sim, naquela mesma árvore - Potter levantou-se e pegou a mochila, colocando o celular no bolso de trás da calça e dando um tapinha distraído, como que para certificar-se de que não cairia.

Draco desviou o olhar, com a boca seca. O moreno endireitou-se, passando a mochila por um dos ombros e encarou-o de frente.

- Vamos? - chamou, fazendo Draco "acordar" e pegar a própria mochila. - O que é isso?

Potter abaixou-se e apanhou algo amarelo e escorregadio que Draco identificou como seu sabonete.

- Alguém perdeu um sabonete - Potter tornou a levantar-se e depositou o objeto na pia. - Ah, e... seu zíper está aberto.

Draco deixou a mochila cair, arregalando os olhos e fechou rapidamente o zíper, fazendo Potter gargalhar enquanto deixava o vestiário.

- Droga. Por que eu tinha que ficar tão desesperado por causa de um zíper aberto? - resmungou para si mesmo.

_Please, please, please, come back and sing to me, to me, me_

_(Por favor, por favor, volte e cante para mim, para mim)_

_Come on and sing it out, now, now_

_(Venha e cante, agora, agora)_

_Come on and sing it out, to me, me_

_(Venha e cante, pra mim)_

_Come back and sing to me_

_(Volte e cante pra mim)_

Draco apanhou a mochila novamente e então seguiu o outro para fora do vestiário.

_In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change,_

_(Em meu lugar, em meu lugar, eram fronteiras que não poderia mudar)_

_I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah._

_(Eu estava perdido, oh sim, estava)_

-----------------

Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, Harry pensava sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Sirius e Remus namorando. Ele não imaginava que ficaria tão satisfeito por eles! Era muito bom ter Sirius genuinamente feliz novamente. E Remus também parecia muito feliz com o acontecimento, embora à sua maneira, recatado, tímido, contido. Porém lá estava o brilho de felicidade nos olhos dele. Seria tão bom assim se sentir amado? Será que ele próprio já sentira isso? Se sentira, não conseguia se lembrar da sensação...

Um semáforo fechou bem na hora que ele ia passar, e isso trouxe certa irritação ao garoto. Estava com fome, oras! Deu mais uma olhada no relógio, apesar de já ter feito isso havia dois minutos atrás, então bufou e deixou a cabeça bater contra o encosto do banco. Essas atitudes impacientes fizeram com que ele se lembrasse de Malfoy.

Malfoy. Aquele mesmo garoto que, aos onze anos, pisara em Ron como se ele não passasse de um inseto e propusera sua amizade com uma postura semelhante a um negociante, expondo vantagens e desvantagens de se tornar um de seus vassalos. Esse garoto não era outro senão o mesmo rapaz com quem Harry acabara de marcar um encontro amistoso no parque. Engraçado como as coisas aconteciam... refletindo agora, Harry conseguia achar isso a coisa mais absurda do mundo, e ao mesmo tempo a mais normal de todas as situações.

Não fora fácil para Harry essa aproximação. Não era nada tentadora a perspectiva de ter que engolir toda a sua apreensão, seu desagrado por ter que se sujeitar aos comentários ácidos do outro. Mas sua determinação e dedicação ao esporte eram mais fortes do que qualquer rivalidade. No começo, Harry achava as atitudes de Malfoy insuportavelmente mesquinhas, porém nesses poucos dias em que convivera com o loiro, pôde constatar que tudo isso fazia parte da personalidade dele, e que não o tornava uma pessoa tão insuportável quanto ele imaginara antes. Não que ele aprovasse a conduta do garoto. Era uma pessoa difícil de se conviver - principalmente para Harry, que também era orgulhoso à sua maneira. Porém outra característica do moreno era ser bastante perspicaz e versátil. Traduzindo: ele sempre dava um jeitinho. Então era isso que estava fazendo, dando um jeitinho amigável em sua convivência com Malfoy. E algo lhe dizia que estava funcionando, talvez pela maneira como o outro sempre aceitava seus convites e também se esforçava de sua parte. Sempre escorregadio e sarcástico, mas talvez esse fosse mesmo seu modo de ser amigável, ou talvez ele não _soubesse_ agir de outra forma.

E qual seria o "jeitinho" que Harry encontrara dessa vez? Ele tinha descoberto um certo prazer em deixá-lo contrariado - como quando tinha melhor desempenho no vôlei; em desarmá-lo - como acontecia toda a vez que se mostrava gentil com ele; em desconcertá-lo - como quando surpreendera por acaso seu zíper aberto. E isso tudo era muito mais divertido do que discutir ou partir para a briga com ele. Chegava a ser engraçado o modo como Malfoy ficava mal-humorado pelas manhãs, fazia expressões esnobes, agia como um garotinho mimado e arrogante.

Mas principalmente, era curioso o modo como o garoto se defendia de sua aproximação, ficava tenso, irritadiço. Harry tinha consciência de que era muito mais difícil para o outro engolir o orgulho e aceitar que eles estavam bastante próximos agora. Porém era exatamente isso que tornava tão divertido assisti-lo durante aqueles debates internos onde a teimosia sempre acabava vencendo. Afinal, Malfoy só estava se comportando bem porque o moreno o tinha desafiado. Portanto estava mostrando bastante determinação!

Harry nunca imaginara que essa trégua fosse durar tanto tempo. Não de sua parte, porque afinal ele não estava mentindo quando dissera que achava aquela rivalidade deles infantil, e considerava-se grandinho demais para tais atitudes. Mas o intrigante era que Malfoy estava se controlando mais do que ele supunha possível. Não abandonara suas caretas de escárnio nem seu tom arrogante, porém era tudo fachada. Era fato que Harry sempre conseguia dobrá-lo. Malfoy bufava, resmungava, no entanto sempre acabava cedendo, como uma criancinha mimada que de repente se vê sozinha na casa de uma tia rigorosa, sem poder recorrer aos pais para fazer-lhe as vontades.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao enquadrar o próprio rosto risonho no retrovisor. Nunca se imaginara sorrindo tão brandamente ao pensar em Malfoy. Talvez um sorriso zombeteiro, ou cínico, mas não aquele sorriso nostálgico que surpreendera havia pouco em suas feições. Parecia tão irreal!

Era estranha a maneira como as coisas aconteciam. Em um momento nem se encaravam sem que faíscas fossem liberadas dos olhos de ambos; no momento seguinte estavam se encontrando regularmente e até mesmo conversando sobre assuntos mais íntimos! Oh, sim, Harry sempre se lembraria da expressão emotiva de Malfoy enquanto contava sobre seu cachorro, Toby. Ficara intrigado ao ver aquele rosto pontudo sempre tão frio e petulante carregado de emoções tão... humanas! Até mesmo a voz do garoto parecia ter mudado enquanto ele se abria, tornando-se mais profunda, menos arrastada que o normal. O mesmo acontecera nos raros momentos em que surpreendera-o sorrindo, um sorriso sincero, que iluminava sua face, mostrava dentes longos e alvos, e trazia um brilho de vida aos olhos glaciais. Parecia mesmo outra pessoa. Ou talvez um outro lado da mesma moeda... quem sabe?

A verdade era que Harry tinha se aproximado do loiro de maneira relutante, ressabiado, só por causa de uma necessidade: trabalho em equipe nos jogos de vôlei. No entanto a situação tinha mudado agora e ele podia reconhecer isso. Agora ele estava disposto a quantos passeios fossem necessários para conhecer esse outro lado de Draco Malfoy. E não era só por curiosidade. Harry não era tolo a ponto de tentar negar a si mesmo que começava a apreciar a companhia do garoto. Mas isso era relativo, pois ultimamente Malfoy era praticamente sua _única_ companhia...

Uma buzina fez com que ele se sobressaltasse. O sinal já estava aberto sabe-se lá havia quanto tempo e Harry ficou sem graça por ter se distraído a esse ponto. Um leve rubor atingiu-lhe as faces quando ele finalmente atravessou o sinal, continuando seu caminho para casa. Resolveu que era mais seguro ocupar a mente com outras coisas e por isso ligou o rádio.

Ao chegar em casa, Harry foi saudado por Snuffles, que pulou sobre ele tentando alcançar suas orelhas.

- Hey, hey, calma garoto! Onde está Padfoot?

A primeira coisa que viu foi a cozinha... limpa. Sem panelas no fogão nem vestígios de comida. Abriu o microondas e descobriu que também não havia nada. Então reparou em um bilhetinho na geladeira com a letra desenhada do padrinho.

_Compras, Harry. Paciência..._

Harry sorriu para o bilhete. Sirius odiava fazer compras, detestava ter que ir ao supermercado. Ficava reclamando o tempo todo pela demora de Remus, que escolhia pacientemente os itens, comparava os preços e ainda vigiava o carrinho para que Sirius não enchesse de "guloseimas" ou outras porcarias dispensáveis e totalmente não-saudáveis. Sentiu alguma coisa molhada e quente em sua mão e baixou os olhos para Snuffles, que o lambia.

- Eu também estou com fome, Nuf, mas acho que vamos ter que esperar... venha, vamos assistir tv.

Assim que Harry se acomodou e ligou a televisão, Snuffles correu para a porta e então ele ouviu o barulho da chave sendo colocada na fechadura.

- Anda logo, Padfoot. Essas sacolas estão pesadas! - disse a voz paciente de Remus.

- A chave está emperrada, não quer girar!

Snuffles latiu.

- Você já experimentou girar a maçaneta? - sugeriu Remus e então a porta rangeu, se abrindo.

- Ops... - disse Sirius, sem jeito. - Já estava aberta. Olá, Snuffles, o Harry já chegou?

O cão latiu e Harry apoiou-se na parede sorrindo para os dois homens, que enchiam a mesa de sacolas.

- Olá, Harry - cumprimentou Remus animadamente.

- Oi Moony! Tem mais sacolas no carro?

- Sim, você poderia pegar pra gente?

- Claro - Harry foi até o carro e pegou as três sacolas que faltavam, então pôde ouvir a voz emburrada do padrinho:

- ... e eu ainda não estou conversando com você, Moony. Pensa que esqueci que você estava flertando com aquela moça do supermercado?

- Eu não estava flertando com ninguém, Padfoot...

- Ah, não? Então o que você estava falando tanto para ela?

- Eu estava pedindo trezentos gramas de presunto, duzentos gramas de queijo...

- Sei, então por que ficava olhando para as pernas dela o tempo todo?

- Eu não estava olhando as pernas dela! Ela estava atrás do balcão! Eu só estava escolhendo as peças do freezer...

Harry entrou com todo o cuidado para não chamar atenção para si no momento.

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso? - Sirius pôs as mãos na cintura e Snuffles lambeu uma delas. - Ô, meu neném, você está com fome, né?

Sirius voltou sua atenção para Snuffles e Remus revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça. Harry depositou as sacolas na mesa e começou a ajudar Remus a guardar as compras.

- Aqui, ração gostosa pra você... Snuffles, não faz essa cara! É gostosa sim! É sim, não seja manhoso! Você não quer que eu coma pra te provar que é gostosa, não é? Está bem, come um pouquinho só, depois eu te dou comida de verdade...

- Assim ele não vai aprender nunca, Padfoot - repreendeu Remus, com a voz abafada, por estar com a cabeça dentro do armário, organizando-o.

- Não liga para o que ele fala, ok, Snuffles? Ele é feio. Não sabe o que é bom de verdade. Hey, Harry - Sirius chamou furtivamente e pegou uma sacolinha que tinha separado. - Veja o que eu consegui contrabandear pra gente! - sussurrou mostrando uma caixa de bombons e duas barras de chocolate com avelã, com um sorriso travesso no rosto e um entusiasmo quase infantil.

- Você pensa que eu não vi isso aí, Sirius? - disse Remus ainda com a cabeça enfiada no armário.

Os ombros de Sirius caíram.

- Então por que deixou que eu trouxesse? - perguntou, azedo.

- Porque Harry merece - Remus deu de ombros, finalmente levantando-se e ignorando a careta ciumenta de Sirius. - E por falar nisso, Harry deve estar faminto, não é?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas seu estômago falou por ele. Então limitou-se a dar um sorrisinho sem graça e massagear a barriga.

- Não se preocupe, Harry - Remus sorriu bondosamente. - Eu faço alguma coisa num instante.

- Alguma coisa? - Sirius torceu o nariz. - Deixe-me adivinhar: alguma coisa com cenouras, pimentão, e outros legumes, ught!

- Isso mesmo! - disse Remus com toda a dignidade, pegando tomates, pimentão e cebola. - Alguma coisa saudável e deliciosa. Carne com legumes.

- Hummm - fez Harry.

- Ugth! - fez Sirius.

- Quer ajuda, Moony? - ofereceu-se Harry.

- Claro, assim vai bem mais rápido. Você poderia picar os ingredientes para mim?

Harry lavou as mãos e começou sua tarefa.

- E nós? - Sirius apontou para Snuffles e depois para o próprio peito.

- Vocês vão assistir televisão - dispensou Remus, procurando por uma panela ideal. - Aliás, você poderia lavar a louça para mim. Eu estou precisando daquela panela que está suja.

- Hey - protestou Sirius. - Por que eu tenho que ficar com o pior serviço? Por que não pede para Harry lavar a louça enquanto eu pico os legumes?

Snuffles latiu.

- Porque lavar a louça é mais seguro - respondeu Remus simplesmente. - E você, Snuffles, leve o lixo para fora.

Harry apontou o saco de lixo ao lado e Snuffles entendeu, abocanhando-o e abrindo a porta com a pata.

- Ora, por acaso está insinuando que eu não tenho capacidade? - indignou-se Sirius.

- De modo algum! Você é muito habilidoso... com um piano. Mas com uma faca... - Sirius bufou e caminhou pisando duro até a pia, arregaçando as mangas com certa brutalidade.

Snuffles voltou da rua todo orgulhoso e passou direto para a sala. Sirius estava emburrado, ensaboando os copos. Remus suspirou e lançou um olhar questionador a Harry. O garoto fez uma cara safada antes de piscar repetidas vezes e fazer biquinho na direção de Sirius. Remus entendeu o recado e caminhou até Sirius abraçando seus ombros e falando junto a seu ouvido.

- Você não está bravo comigo, está?

- É claro que estou - resmungou o outro.

- Deixe que eu lavo essa louça então, vá assistir televisão com Snuffles - Remus beijou a bochecha do namorado delicadamente.

Então o copo que Sirius estava segurando escorregou de sua mão e bateu na pia, estilhaçando-se.

- Ops - fez Sirius, dando um sorriso largo para Remus e roubando um beijo de seus lábios antes de correr para a sala e deitar no sofá.

Remus enterrou o rosto nas mãos e Harry mordeu os lábios para não rir.

-----------------

**N.A.** Olá pessoal! É claro que a música é _In my place - Coldplay_. E foi por causa dela que eu escolhi esse título para o capítulo: quebrando barreiras. Essa reflexão do Harry, eu acrescentei de última hora por causa dos inúmeros pedidos que tenho recebido pelo ponto de vista do moreno. Estava reservando isso para um momento mais à frente, mas vocês acabaram me convencendo XD O que eu não faço por vocês?

Foi um sufoco escrever essas poucas linhas em que ele estava dentro do carro, refletindo sobre o comportamento do Draco... eu escrevia, relia, acrescentava algumas coisas, tirava outras, e não gostava do resultado. Ficava confuso, bagunçado, aff! Acabei mudando completamente e deu no que deu. Pra variar, não estou segura sobre o que pensar dele, espero ter agradado vocês (Amy roendo as unhas). Sério mesmo, é muito mais fácil pra mim esquadrinhar a mente do Draco do que a do Harry! Harry parece tão mais complexo, apesar de transparente... é difícil colocar em palavras todos os pontos de sua personalidade. E, eu gosto muito dele como personagem! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem do resultado, ai ai ai...

Bem, dessa vez eu fiz diferente... como eu recebi 24 REVIEWS nesse capítulo (que delícia!) ficaria imenso se eu resolvesse responder todos eles aqui. Os que deixaram e-mail ou são registrados no ff, eu respondi pelo e-mail mesmo, então só vou citar nomes aqui, ok? **Li Morgan, Tachel Black, Clara dos Anjos, Mewis Slytherin, Ivi, Yellowred, Rei Owan, Maaya M., Ferfa,aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe, Mione Lupin, Lady Athena chan, Mel Deep Dark, Paty Black, ****Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha****Larme Delamor**** e ****Felipe Potter**. Se alguém apagar a resposta sem querer, ou se não receber, me avisem e eu mando novamente, ok?

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Lís** (Você gostou! Viva! Isso mesmo... devagar se vai longe! Eles estão aprendendo a conviver um com o outro! E o Sirius e o Remus estão convencendo o Harry que seu relacionamento não é assim tão assustador, muito pelo contrário! Beijosss) **Lady Une** (quatro e pouco da madrugada? Ufa, que bom que você gostou do Sirius e do Remus juntinhos! Quando vai rolar o 1º beijos Harry e Drac? Hummm... segredo! XD Valeu pelas reviews, viu? É sempre bom lê-las! Beijos) **Sofiah Black** (Oh, que bom que achou engraçado o passeio dos dois garotos mais fofos! Super Snuffles, sempre inteligente! Perdeu o fôlego com a queda deles no parque, né? Hum... esse capítulo deu pra perder o fôlego também? Heim? Pis é exatamente o que eu acho: dois _homens_ não se apaixonam do nada! Tem que ter muita calma nessa hora rsrsrs! Obrigada por acreditar na minha capacidade, moça! Beijos) **Sakuya** (Jura que você consegue encostar as mãos nos pés e a testa nos joelhos sem flexionar as pernas? Oh, eu queria conseguir... pobre de mim... Que bom que você ama Green Eyes! Eu também amo escrevê-la e é sempre bom saber o quanto estou agradando XXXD E viva o Draco! Lindo! Beijooos) **Chibi-chan** (PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ! PARABÉNS! PARABÉNS! Tudo de bom! Eu sinto muito por não poder postar antes... bem que eu queria te dar esse presente, mas não deu... estava em semana de provas, não consegui, me desculpe... Mas vamos falar de seu review! Cinco da manhã lendo Green Eyes? O.O Ouch! Quase caiu da cadeira com o beijo dos dois fofos, foi? Pois é, eles ainda não relutantes em se agarrar, mas tem certos sonhos, hum... hahaha Bem, essa história de o Príncipe Slytjerin ficar sabendo primeiro quando Draco se apaixonar e vice-versa, eu não posso te dar tanta certeza... mas acho que nesse ponto o Harry já vai saber que é o Draco, então não vai dar muito certo... maaaaas não está nada certo ainda! O jeito é esperar para ver! Valeu pelos elogios, viu? Espero que continue gostando sempre! Beijos, e mais uma vez: PARABÉNS!) **Cris 34** (Ohhh que bom que você gostou do beijo! E da cena do parque... e do arrepio do Draco.. E o sonho do Draco nesse capítulo? Gostou? Heim? Estava curiosa, né? Espero que tenha gostado XD Beijinhos) **Srta. Kinomoto** (Ebaaa! Você gostou! Que bom! Bem, aí está mais Green Eyes pra você! O que achou do nosso Harry cantor, heim? Abraços!) ** Aninha Radcliffe Potter** (você leu Green Eyes em duas madrugadas? É viciante, é? Uhuahuahua Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! XXXD Bem, eu não sou expert nesse assunto de classificação de fics, mas vou tentar explicar mais ou menos: _K_ - idade mínima de 5 anos, recomendável para todas as idades; _K+_ - idade mínima de 9 anos, algum conteúdo não é recomendável para crianças muito pequenas;_T_ - idade mínima de 13 anos, conteúdo não recomendável para crianças; _M_ - idade mínima de 16 anos; _MA_ - conteúdo somente adulto, idade mínima de 18 anos (mas acho que só tem até o M no fanfiction). Bem, é mais ou menos isso! Então você pode ver que Green Eyes tem um jeitinho mais "inocente", né! rsrsrs. Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero ter agradado com o novo capítulo XXD Beijosss)

Genteeee, segunda-feira, dia 28 de novembro, é meu aniversário! Faço 20 aninhos! PARABÉNS ANTECIPADO PARA MIM! Será que vocês poderiam me presentear com _muitos_ reviews lindos maravilhosos como vocês sempre fazem? Heim? Será? (Amy fazendo uma imitação barata da carinha de cachorro pidão do Sirius). Mil vezes obrigada! Vocês são incríveis! Até **sábado**!

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Sem chance, Potter.

- Ora, Malfoy, por favor! Nunca te pedi nada, o que custa, heim?

Draco mexeu-se, incomodado com a visão do garoto de joelhos à sua frente, mordendo o lábio inferior e encarando-o diretamente nos olhos com expectativa. Sentiu novamente aquele frio na barriga e a boca seca. Tentou negar mais uma vez, porém não conseguiu fazer as palavras saírem de sua garganta. Potter inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu a testa em súplica. Draco mexeu a boca ainda algumas vezes, mas acabou jogando a cabeça para trás, bufando.


	14. Maçã

CAPÍTULO QUATORZE

Maçã

-----------------

Enquanto vencia as vinte e cinco quadras da mansão até o parque sossegadamente, Draco refletia sobre os últimos dias. Ele nunca fora de pensar muito sobre sua vida, apenas vivia e deixava viver. Porém ultimamente estava muito reflexivo. Tanto que praticamente abandonara seus velhos hábitos e seus velhos companheiros por causa de um par de olhos verdes. "Oh, esse pensamento foi aterrorizante!", pensou "Quem te ouvisse dizer isso pensaria que você está apaixonado!". E o pior de tudo era que os tais olhos pertenciam a um garoto. O garoto que ele detestara durante sete anos inteiros e com o qual estava conversando mais do que com seus familiares, ou mesmo Natalie.

Potter nunca tinha tentado passar nenhuma lição de moral a ele, ou fazer com que ele mudasse seus costumes e idéias, no entanto conseguia influenciá-lo a tal ponto que ele já não conseguia se imaginar retomando sua vida do modo que era havia duas semanas atrás. Na noite anterior Pansy tinha conseguido arrastá-lo para uma discoteca com os outros. Bem, na verdade Draco tinha praticamente se obrigado a ir, pois três sábados seguidos sem bagunça soavam como uma afronta para seus ouvidos. Tanto mais depois de um certo sonho...

O problema era que ele não se sentira à vontade na discoteca. Não conseguia prestar atenção às piadas sujas gritadas por cima de copos que se esvaziavam com uma rapidez impressionante; tinha fugido da mão assanhada de Pansy, de suas investidas - que não foram poucas; nem mesmo tinha se sentido tentado a invadir a pista de dança com uma das garotas que tinham se insinuado - nada discretamente - à ele; não estava suportando aquelas músicas e luzes vertiginosas que estavam começando a deixá-lo enjoado; até que ele se cansou de tudo e levantou-se, aproveitando-se da oportunidade quando Pansy foi ao banheiro, e despediu-se sem dar satisfações. Provavelmente todos pensariam que ele estava tentando se livrar de Pansy para se encontrar com alguma outra garota e inventariam uma desculpa qualquer para sua ausência. Perfeito. Seria ótimo se eles pensassem assim quando na verdade ele tinha ido para o parque. Se voltasse para casa àquela hora, sua mãe diria a Pansy, certamente, então ele resolveu caminhar pelo parque vazio, olhando as estrelas e desejando ter alguém para simplesmente conversar. Um certo alguém, na verdade...

Voltou para casa duas e meia da manhã, que era um horário razoável. Além disso, o cansaço venceu-o em pouco tempo, fazendo com que ele mergulhasse em um sono sem sonhos e só acordasse onze e meia da manhã - por algum motivo, tinha-se agarrado desesperadamente ao travesseiro, abraçando-o, mas isso não vinha ao caso. O pior talvez tenha sido passar o resto do dia ansiando por esse encontro, sem conseguir prender sua atenção à televisão, computador, nem mesmo um livro ou música, nada tirava essa ansiedade.

Por isso sentia-se cada vez mais leve conforme se aproximava do parque. Logo avistou Potter, dessa vez sem a companhia de Snuffles. Apenas sentado ao lado da bicicleta com a cabeça apoiada no tronco da árvore picotando folhas secas distraidamente. Tinha uma expressão branda no rosto e balançava uma das pernas. Draco desceu da bicicleta e caminhou até ele carregando-a, desejando demorar bastante a chegar, só para admirá-lo um pouco mais. Quanto mais o olhasse, mas vontade tinha de observá-lo, como se seus olhos estivessem viciados, ou mesmo enfeitiçados por aquela visão de perfeição cheia de defeitos. Natalie tinha razão, como sempre, ele era fascinante.

Potter abriu os olhos quando ouviu o barulho da grama sendo pisoteada e... sorriu, obviamente.

- Ora, ora, quem diria! Chegou no horário marcado! - zombou, porém sem nenhuma maldade.

Draco desviou o olhar, sem nenhuma palavra. Era engraçado como aquele garoto de cabelos arrepiados conseguia deixá-lo desconfortável.

- Tudo bem? - aquelas duas palavras fizeram Draco encará-lo novamente. Não soou como um cumprimento formal ou meramente educado, mas pareceu carregado de simpatia, e isso certamente era algo novo.

Percebeu que talvez estivesse demorando demais para responder o cumprimento e fez um aceno com a cabeça. Potter pareceu satisfeito com isso e levantou-se, montando em sua bicicleta. Draco copiou-o e aguardou instruções, como sempre.

- Tem algum lugar preferido para andar, Malfoy? - parecia que tudo estava saindo um pouco diferente do que ele esperava. Por exemplo, ele não esperava aquele tom agradável na voz do outro. Potter sempre fora extrovertido com ele, mas havia algo de novo. Como se só agora ele estivesse realmente apreciando sua companhia. Seria mais uma peça que sua imaginação fértil estava lhe pregando?

- Não. Não costumo andar de bicicleta - acabou falando, esforçando-se para parecer à vontade com tudo aquilo.

Os olhos do moreno brilharam por trás das lentes e ele sorriu novamente.

- Então siga-me.

Eles atravessaram o parque e contornaram o lago, onde algumas crianças acenaram cumprimentando o moreno. Passaram por uma passarela e entraram no bosque. Um vento fresco trouxe o cheiro de eucaliptos enquanto seguiam por uma trilha. Até que um som de piano quebrou o silêncio, chamando a atenção de Potter, que encarou-o.

- Hey, isso é Mozart!

- É evidente, Potter - Draco não teve tempo de se impedir.

- É seu celular? - questionou, ignorando seu tom sarcástico.

- Sim.

Potter parou, apoiando-se em uma das pernas e Draco foi forçado a fazer o mesmo.

- Não vai atender?

- Não - deu de ombros.

- Por quê?

- Porque não quero, ora! Além disso, gosto da música - Draco voltou a pedalar e logo Potter alcançou-o, sem mais perguntas.

A música cessou e começou novamente, mas o loiro fingiu não ouvir. Quando o visor de seu celular já mostrava três chamadas perdidas, Potter saiu da trilha e parou abaixo de uma árvore frondosa.

- Chegamos!

Draco deu uma analisada na paisagem. Eles estavam cercados de árvores por todos os lados.

- E o que esse lugar tem de diferente de todo o trajeto até aqui? - perguntou, sarcástico.

- Essa árvore! - Potter apoiou-se no tronco dela e alisou-o carinhosamente.

Draco torceu o lábio superior para cima.

- O que ela tem de tão especial?

- Oh, Malfoy, por favor! Todas as outras são eucaliptos ou carvalhos, mas esta é uma _macieira_.

- E? - será que ele deveria reverenciar a árvore, ou parabenizá-la?

Potter revirou os olhos, pôs-se a rodear o tronco enquanto olhava para cima e falava.

- Desde que eu me mudei para cá, encontrei-a aqui no meio das outras e passei a visitá-la regularmente, esperando que desse frutos. Veja, ela está carregada, mas ainda não tem nenhuma maçã madura...

Foi a vez de Draco revirar os olhos.

- Ora, se quer maçãs, vá a uma feira ou supermercado e compre uma, Potter.

Potter deixou os ombros caírem e sentou-se junto ao tronco.

- Você não entende, não é, Malfoy? Quando eu vivia com meus tios, não havia parque para que eu visitasse, nem bosque, nem nada disso. Apenas algumas poucas árvores na rua, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eles sempre iam à uma chácara passar alguns dias, mas nunca me levavam. Comprar maçãs é muito fácil, eu sempre comi maçãs compradas, mas nunca comi uma que eu tivesse colhido diretamente da árvore, entende?

Draco olhou-o como se fosse algum ser esquisito e feio. Por que alguém iria desejar comer uma fruta colhida diretamente da árvore? Seu pai tinha uma chácara, mas desde seus dez anos que ele não a visitava. Era tão sem graça ficar naquele fim de mundo, matando moscas nos braços e olhando aquele monte de árvores!

- Você é estranho, Potter - acabou dizendo e Potter riu.

- Eu devo ser mesmo. Devo ser maluco, idiota e tantas outras coisas!

Draco ficou encarando-o por algumas frações de segundos, imaginando se valia a pena sujar sua roupa sentando-se no chão. Por incrível que pareça, ele ainda estava com a camisa no corpo. Se bem que andar de bicicleta transpirava bem menos que correr... Acabou abaixando-se ao lado de Potter, apoiando-se nas pernas sem encostar no chão.

O moreno suspirou e deitou-se na grama, erguendo as pernas paralelamente ao tronco da árvore e encarou-o. Draco ficou desconcertado e tentou olhar para todos os lugares menos para ele, porém nesse momento ouviu-se a música novamente.

- Pode ser alguma coisa importante, Malfoy - ponderou Potter.

Draco finalmente tirou o celular do bolso e verificou o visor.

- Importante? Humpt! - abriu-o e gritou para o aparelho. - Dor de cabeça, Pansy! Dor de cabeça!

Voltou a fechá-lo com força e Potter gargalhou.

- Malfoy, você é uma figura! Parece aquelas mulheres que tentam se livrar dos maridos tarados dizendo que está com dor de cabeça!

Draco estreitou os olhos para o garoto, mas achou melhor não dizer os insultos que passaram enfileirados por sua mente.

- Você sempre usa essa desculpa para fugir dela?

- Não é uma desculpa! - então ele pensou melhor. - Ok, agora é uma desculpa, mas minhas dores de cabeça não são brincadeira! Ela sabe disso, portanto não vai tentar ligar novamente.

- Enxaqueca? - perguntou o moreno, parecendo interessado.

- Por incrível que pareça, não é enxaqueca - explicou, finalmente cansando-se de apoiar-se nas pernas e sentando na grama. - É hereditário. Minha avó tinha isso, minha mãe tem e eu também, mas é simplesmente dor de cabeça, apesar de não ter nada de simples, se é que me entende...

- Sabe, agora que você falou, acho que Sirius tem o mesmo problema. Não tão freqüente, mas tem - Potter piscou. - Você é primo do meu padrinho, não é?

- Minha mãe é prima dele, o que me dá um grau de parentesco mais distante - Draco reparou que seu tom de voz estava brando assim como o do outro, porém não fez nada para mudar isso. Estava se sentindo estranhamente confortável assim, no momento.

- Oh, tem razão... Narcissa, não é?

- Sim.

Houve uma pausa em que Draco teve quase certeza de que Potter o estava analisando, mas não encarou-o para confirmar suas suspeitas, até que ele manifestou-se.

- Mas e quanto a Parkinson?

- O que tem ela? - perguntou acidamente. Por que aquela garota tinha que voltar à conversa? Será que ela conseguia ser intrometida mesmo sem estar presente?

- Você gosta dela?

Draco encarou-o com os olhos estreitos novamente.

- E o que isso te interessa? - disse mordaz. - Por acaso está interessado?

De alguma forma isso o incomodava, mas não exatamente por parte de Pansy.

- Eu? Interessado naquela chata? - Potter gargalhou. - Não, definitivamente. Só não sei como você suporta ela! Aliás, desconfio que você não suporta - acrescentou, perspicaz.

- Quem está bisbilhotando agora, heim? - rosnou.

Potter deu de ombros e colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, apoiando-se nelas.

- Só estava dizendo o que penso.

- E por que você pensa que eu não a suporto?

- Bem, só a voz dela já é irritante, ela fala demais, é escandalosa, pegajosa, e você ultimamente tem fugido de se sentar com ela nas aulas. Será que eu esqueci alguma coisa? Oh, sim, você também nunca chegou a se comprometer com ela, apesar de ela achar que tem você na palma da mão.

Draco abriu a boca em espanto.

- Ela não me tem na palma da mão! - indignou-se. Fora isso, todos os outros argumentos estavam mais que corretos.

- É evidente, Malfoy - Potter usou-se de suas próprias palavras. - Você trocaria ela por qualquer uma que ficasse parada por tempo suficiente na sua frente - o queixo de Draco caiu ainda mais, porém o outro continuou: - Mas a questão é: por que você não dá um pé na bunda dela de uma vez?

O loiro alargou as narinas e encarou-o de cima. Pensou em responder com um "não é da sua conta" bem mal-educado, porém de alguma forma responder à pergunta pareceu-lhe mais tentador.

- Não posso - acabou soltando, e as palavras "tem você na palma da mão" soaram muito impertinentemente em sua mente.

- Por quê? - o moreno parecia realmente curioso.

- Meu pai me esfolaria - as palavras escaparam por entre seus dentes cerrados e ele continuou: - O Sr. Parkinson é um importante aliado da empresa Malfoy e eu tenho que agradá-la ou arruinaria os negócios de meu pai. Que culpa tenho se ela é obcecada por mim?

- Você empregou a palavra perfeitamente, Malfoy. Obsessão.

- Pois é. Então você pode perceber que eu não tenho alternativa. Não posso simplesmente mandá-la pastar.

- Não exatamente - cantarolou Potter e Draco encarou-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Como assim?

- Talvez esse não seja o caminho a tomar, mas sempre há uma alternativa, Malfoy.

- E qual é a alternativa, Potter? - disse, sarcástico.

- Você só precisa dar uma ajudazinha para que ela se apaixone por alguém e esqueça essa "obsessão" que tem por você.

Draco franziu o cenho irritado.

- Diga de uma vez, Potter! Não fique fazendo rodeios!

- Sabe qual é seu problema, Malfoy? - Draco rolou os olhos e encarou-o desafiadoramente. - Você não presta atenção às pessoas ao seu redor. Se prestasse, saberia que Justin Finch-Fletchley é caidinho por Parkinson desde o colégio.

- Finch-Fletchley? - perguntou incrédulo. - Aquele songa de Ciências Contábeis?

- Ele não é songa, Malfoy! - falou Potter cansadamente.

- Ora, então por que ainda não chegou nela?

- Porque é como se ela tivesse uma plaquinha parafusada na testa: "Propriedade de Draco Malfoy".

Draco coçou o queixo distraidamente.

- Mas... o que eu faço então?

- Bem, eu ainda não pensei nisso. - Draco bufou o cruzou os braços. - Mas nós vamos dar um jeito.

Draco não conseguia entender o motivo do frio na barriga que aquele simples "nós" tinha provocado. Porém não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso.

- Achei! - gritou Potter olhando para cima e então pôs-se de pé agilmente.

- O quê? - perguntou Draco também olhando para cima.

- Uma maçã!

- Oh, não - Draco enterrou o rosto nas mãos, mas Potter não se abalou.

- Veja! Ela está madura! Bem ali, olhe! - o moreno estava bastante empolgado apontando para cima e Draco logo avistou a fruta vermelha num dos galhos mais altos, provavelmente longe do alcance das mãos.

Potter pareceu analisar a distância primeiro, então experimentou um salto, porém seus dedos mal tocaram as folhas abaixo. Então ele começou a analisar o tronco da macieira.

- Droga, não dá para subir.

O loiro ficou somente observando os esforços do outro, que tentou saltar novamente, fazendo com que o galho balançasse, procurou galhos no chão para cutucá-la, no entanto nada disso adiantou. A maçã continuava presa firmemente. Até que Potter finalmente olhou para Draco como se só agora o notasse. Então colocou a língua entre os dentes, num gesto comum sempre que estava desenvolvendo alguma idéia.

- Malfoy - começou tentativamente. - Você poderia subir em meus ombros para apanhá-la?

- O _quê_? - perguntou Draco, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Suba em meus ombros e apanhe a maçã para mim. Por favor - acrescentou placidamente.

- Não mesmo! - Draco deu um sorriso debochado. - Você está maluco? Nós dois cairíamos e meu tombo seria mil vezes pior que o seu!

- Então deixe que eu suba em você! - sugeriu, fazendo os olhos do loiro se arregalarem e ele começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Sem chance, Potter.

- Ora, Malfoy, por favor! Nunca te pedi nada, o que custa, heim?

Draco mexeu-se, incomodado com a visão do garoto de joelhos à sua frente, mordendo o lábio inferior e encarando-o diretamente nos olhos com expectativa. Sentiu novamente aquele frio na barriga e a boca seca. Tentou negar mais uma vez, porém não conseguiu fazer as palavras saírem de sua garganta. Potter inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu a testa em súplica. Draco mexeu a boca ainda algumas vezes, mas acabou jogando a cabeça para trás, bufando.

- Está bem. Mas você fica por cima. Quero dizer... você sobe em meus ombros.

Potter deu um sorriso cheio de dentes, como uma criancinha que acabava de ganhar presente antecipado.

- Ótimo! - ele pôs-se de pé e ofereceu a mão a Draco, que aceitou-a no mesmo instante. - Então vire-se.

- Heim? - questionou Draco, ressabiado. Potter sorriu.

- Vire-se e una suas mãos nas costas fazendo um degrau para que eu possa subir - explicou, arrancando os tênis e pisoteando a grama com as meias brancas.

Draco relutou um pouco antes de obedecer. Deu as costas ao outro e entrelaçou os dedos na base da coluna. Então sentiu duas mãos segurarem seus ombros com firmeza enquanto Potter apoiou um dos pés nas suas mãos.

- Se você achar que não suporta meu peso, avise-me antes de soltar os dedos, ok?

- Está insinuando que eu sou fraco demais, Potter?

- Não. Estou insinuando que não quero levar um tombo.

- Está bem. Ande logo antes que eu desista.

Potter colocou todo o seu peso nos ombros de Draco - que fez uma careta, obrigando os próprios joelhos a manterem-se firmes - e ergueu-se rapidamente, passando uma das coxas por seu ombro, depois a outra.

- Wow - apoiou as mãos na árvore para se equilibrar e então ajeitou-se nos ombros do outro. - Segure minhas pernas, Malfoy!

Draco hesitou um pouco antes de menear a cabeça - ou tentar, já que tinha um garoto sentado em seus ombros - e então segurou ambas as coxas de Potter.

- Com vontade, Malfoy! - disse ele, divertido. - Eu não vou te morder por isso!

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso!" pensou antes de agarrar aquelas coxas com mais firmeza, ajudando-o a equilibrar-se melhor e ter mais segurança. Potter soltou-se da árvore e agarrou seus cabelos.

- Hey! - protestou.

- Malfoy, se você me derrubar, eu juro que levo boa parte de seu cabelo comigo, ouviu? Agora posicione-me abaixo da maçã.

Draco rosnou e enterrou os dedos mais fundo nas pernas grossas do rapaz, dando dois passos lentos para a frente.

- Aqui está bom?

- Um pouco mais para a esquerda. Isso, perfeito - uma das mãos que estavam em seus cabelos se soltou e ouviu-se um estalo do talo se partindo. - Peguei! Ela está perfeita! Oh! E como é que eu desço agora, Malfoy?

- Potter! - ralhou e teve ganas de empurrar as pernas do rapaz, provocando sua queda, ao ouvi-lo gargalhar.

- Calma! Estou brincando! Morda a maçã - sua visão foi obstruída por alguma coisa vermelha.

- O _quê_?

- Ora, esqueça. Deixe que eu mordo, agora pode soltar minhas pernas. Devem estar com a marca de seus dedos carimbados permanentemente!

Draco soltou-o e sentiu ambas as mãos do moreno em seu pescoço. As coxas foram afastadas e, num só impulso, Potter apoiou-se completamente em seus ombros, fazendo com que seus joelhos quase fraquejassem, e jogou as pernas para trás, caindo de pé no chão.

Virou-se para ver Potter tirando a maçã da boca, já faltando um pedaço.

- Hum! - Potter mastigou e engoliu. - Valeu, cara. Está uma delícia! - Potter deu outra mordida entusiasmada, provocando aquele barulhinho característico, então limpou a boca com as costas da mão e estendeu-a. - Quer um pedaço?

Draco pensou em recusar, mas Potter fazia a fruta parecer tão suculenta que ele acabou aceitando-a e virou-a entre os dedos antes de cravas os dentes nela. Era só uma maçã, ora essa. Não tinha nada de especial. Devolveu-a para o moreno, que sentara-se no chão novamente, continuando a comer. Por que será que ele fazia as coisas mais simples parecerem tão saborosas? Sentou-se a seu lado e logo a maçã estava à sua frente novamente. Aceitou-a.

Será que aquele pedaço que estava na boca de Potter era mais gostoso? Só esse pensamento fez com que ele quase se engasgasse, mas conseguiu disfarçar bem. O que estava querendo? Tomar a maçã diretamente da boca do outro para provar que realmente não tinha nada de mais?

- É, parece que Parkinson entendeu seu recado - concluiu Potter quando terminou de comer. Draco simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. - Já está começando a escurecer. Melhor irmos embora ou não enxergaremos a trilha de volta.

--------------------

Sirius estava sentado no sofá, acariciando os cabelos de Remus, que estava deitado esticado com a cabeça em suas coxas. Apesar de seus olhos estarem voltados para a televisão ligada, ele não estava realmente assistindo. Snuffles estava esparramado no tapete, com os movimentos do tórax compassados e tranqüilos. Os pensamentos de Sirius estavam vagando e ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nostálgico nos lábios, até que Remus resmungou e mexeu-se, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Hum, acho que dormi um pouco, não foi? - disse meio perdido, voltando a fechar os olhos dourados.

- Um pouco? Já está escurecendo, sabia?

Remus deu um sorrisinho quase safado, limpou um dos cantos da boca - baba? - e virou-se para encará-lo sem, contudo, se levantar.

- Está tão bom aqui... - disse manhoso.

- Claro, meu querido, você está deitado nas pernas de Sirius Black!

Remus riu e deixou-se perder nos carinhos novamente, logo percebendo que dormiria se não fizesse algo para espantar o sono.

- Onde está Harry, Padfoot? - perguntou com a voz pastosa.

- Disse que foi andar de bicicleta com Malfoy.

Remus enrugou a testa e abriu os olhos.

- Draco Malfoy?

- Sim - e como Remus ainda parecia curioso, continuou a explicar, com o semblante bastante sério. - Ele tem se encontrado bastante com o _mauricinho_ por causa dos treinos de vôlei. Disse que eles foram ameaçados de serem expulsos se não tivessem uma convivência mais tolerável, então passaram a correr juntos. Mas, sabe...

Ele fez uma pausa para organizar os pensamentos e Remus esperou pacientemente.

- Eu não cheguei a falar nada com Harry para não desanimá-lo, mas não gosto daquele garoto. Achei que eles se encontrariam um dia ou dois e então já resolveriam seus problemas, quem sabe fizessem um acordo, no entanto Harry pareceu até mesmo entusiasmado hoje antes de sair! O que você acha, Moony? Acha que devo alertá-lo, dizer para não dar muita confiança?

Remus pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Draco é um bom garoto, pelo que eu pude observar sobre ele. É aplicado, esforçado, um pouco mimado e arrogante, eu diria, mas ainda assim acho que não há problema nenhum.

- Tem certeza? Ele é filho daquela cobra que é Lucius...

- Ora, você é um Black, mas isso não significa que seja uma cobrinha - disse Remus com um sorriso bondoso. - Eu acredito que boa parte do caráter de Draco ainda não foi formada. Ele é meio influenciável, acho que vai fazer até muito bem para ele ter a companhia de Harry por algum tempo.

- Eu não sei, Moony - disse Sirius, ressabiado. - Ele poderia se aproveitar da bondade de Harry também. Você sabe como ele é, confia muito nas pessoas. Ainda mais agora que está um pouco carente, por causa do namoro de Ron e Mione...

- Harry sabe se cuidar, Sirius. Teve que aprender a se virar sozinho desde que se conhece por gente, não se preocupe com o julgamento que ele fizer. Ele herdou a sensibilidade de Lily, vai saber como dobrar Malfoy. Além disso, Harry é cativante demais. Não acho que Malfoy seja imune a ele.

Sirius entortou a boca, coçou o queixo, coçou a cabeça...

- Está bem. Mas se ele machucar Harry, vai se ver comigo!

- Se machucar Harry, vai se ver conosco - sorriu Remus e Sirius quase se perdeu ao observá-lo.

- Moony?

- Hum?

- Minhas pernas estão dormentes.

- Oh, me perdoe! - Remus levantou-se rapidamente e Sirius esfregou as mãos nas coxas para trazer a sensibilidade novamente às pernas, então aproximou-se do outro passando um braço por seus ombros e segurando seu queixo com a outra mão.

- Hum, assim eu posso te beijar - e não deu tempo do outro reagir, colando seus lábios em um beijo calmo. - Mas você não acha que ele esteja tramando alg...

- Sirius - Remus colocou um dedo sobre os lábios do namorado. - Me beija?

- Isso é golpe baixo - murmurou Sirius mordiscando o queixo do outro.

- Eu sei - respondeu Remus travessamente e Sirius não resistiu.

--------------------

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ficou ótima a matéria. Eu não me recordo muito bem no momento, mas me parece que nós temos um sistema de identificação digital em andamento. Deve estar nas fazes iniciais, então acredito que essas informações sejam muito úteis!

Pois é, depois de passar mais de três horas na companhia de Potter, Draco ainda teve coragem de conectar para conversar um pouco mais. Com outra identidade. Não podia deixar de pensar em como o moreno agiria se soubesse com quem estava falando... Talvez nem existisse conversa, na verdade...

_what if there was no lies_

_(E se não houvesse luz)_

_nothing wrong, nothing right_

_(nada certo, nada errado)_

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, eu realmente espero que sejam. Essa matéria deu bastante trabalho!

Mas... quem sabe poderia arrancar algumas opiniões, sutilmente...

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Então, como foi o fim de semana?

A expectativa era sempre acompanhada por um friozinho na barriga. Aliás, estava tendo muitas dessas sensações ultimamente.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Fantástico! Meu padrinho está namorando! Estou tão feliz por eles!

Hum... estão era esse o motivo da alegria do sábado de manhã? Black estava namorando! Ora, mas... será que isso resumia todo o fim de semana do garoto? Não haveria nenhum outro acontecimento que tornasse tudo ainda mais fantástico? Como, por exemplo, passeios no parque com Draco Malfoy...

_what if there was no time_

_(e se não houvesse tempo)_

_and no reason or rhyme_

_(nenhuma razão, ou rima)_

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Ora, uma notícia dessas é sempre ótima! Parabéns para seu padrinho e para a sortuda, é claro.

Bem que ele gostaria de saber quem era a doida, porém não seria prudente questionar.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Valeu. Ah, mas não foi só isso que me aconteceu. Lembra-se daquele garoto de quem te falei?

Draco inclinou-se um pouco mais em direção à tela do computador de tanta excitação. Seus dedos formigaram estranhamente e seu coração acelerou bruscamente, deixando-o quase ofegante. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Por que seu pé não parava de bater tão rapidamente contra o chão, balançando toda a sua perna? Por que ele tinha essa vontade tão estúpida de roer as unhas até que elas não existissem mais?

_what if you should decide_

_(e se você pudesse decidir)_

_that you don't want me there by your side_

_(se você não me quer do seu lado)_

_that you don't want me there in your life_

_(se você não me quer na sua vida)_

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: O rabugento? Sim, eu me lembro.

Oh, era vergonhoso o modo como seus mãos, mesmo sem sua permissão consciente, voavam para a boca e seus dentes insistiam em roer as unhas meticulosamente cortadas.

Draco estava sentindo uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago, uma apreensão excessiva. Ele tinha medo. Tinha medo de ter estragado sua chance com seu incontrolável mau-humor. Mas o que podia fazer? Simplesmente não conseguia agir naturalmente perto dele! Ou talvez o seu "agir naturalmente" fosse mesmo sinônimo de ser "rabugento"... Mas nenhuma dessas conjecturas mudava o fato de que ele temia ter extinguido suas chances de conquistá-lo... q-quer dizer, conquistar sua simpatia, obviamente! Oras...

Se bem que seria necessário muito maior esforço de sua parte para consertar sete anos de desafeto, de provocações, de palavras cruéis...

_what if I got it wrong_

_(E se eu começasse a errar)_

_and no poem or song_

_(e não houvesse poema ou canção)_

_could put right what I got wrong_

_(que poderia consertar o que eu fiz de errado)_

_or make you feel I belong_

_(ou fazer você sentir que eu te pertenço)_

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hehehe ele mesmo. O problema é que eu não estou achando-o mais _tão_ rabugento.

Sobressalto. Saliva pelo caminho errado. Tosse.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Como assim?

"Por favor, explique-se! Detalhes! Eu quero detalhes!"

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Bem, talvez eu esteja um pouco desesperado por companhia agora que meus dois melhores amigos estão namorando, mas o caso é que eu estou começando a apreciar a companhia dele.

O coração de Draco disparou em seu peito ao ler aquelas linhas e ele arrastou a cadeira para mais perto da tela, como se desejasse entrar nela. O ritmo em que chacoalhava uma das pernas intensificou-se e seus dedos digitaram furiosamente.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Verdade? Mas por que essa mudança repentina?

_what if you should decide_

_(e se você pudesse decidir)_

_that you don't want me there by your side_

_(se você não me quer do seu lado)_

_that you don't want me there in your life_

_(se você não me quer na sua vida)_

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Não foi tão repentina assim. Nós nos encontramos sexta-feira à noite no parque, depois no treino de sábado e ainda andamos de bicicleta hoje por um bom tempo e, sabe, não foi desagradável como eu imaginei que seria. Ele continua um pouco contido, mas acho que faz parte da personalidade dele ser fechado. Apesar disso, ele tem se soltado um pouco mais. Nós conversamos bastante, comparado às outras vezes... É... talvez ele também esteja um pouco desesperado por companhia e nós acabamos unindo o útil ao agradável.

Sim, essa era uma ótima explicação, a justificativa perfeita. Ambos estavam agindo por puro desespero! No entanto, por que essa justificativa ainda parecia pobre? Por que ele sentia como se houvesse ainda uma outra razão para se aproximar do moreno?

_oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh tá certo)_

_let's take a breath jump over the sigh_

_(Vamos respirar e pular pra próxima etapa)_

_oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(ooooooh tá certo)_

_How can you know if you don't even try_

_(Como você pode saber se não tentar)_

_oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(ooooooh tá certo)_

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Quer dizer que você está conseguindo enxergá-lo com outros olhos?

Será que ele tinha realmente acertado? Em que ele tinha acertado, afinal? Será que poderia fazer melhor ainda? Ou talvez poderia estragar tudo de vez? Ele precisava dessas respostas... muito mais do que queria admitir...

_every step that you take_

_(Cada passo que você der)_

_could be your biggest mistake_

_(Pode ser um grande erro)_

_it could bend or it could break_

_(Poderia dobrar-se ou poderia quebrar)_

_that's the risk that you take_

_(mas esse é o risco que você corre)_

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sim, tenho me esforçado para isso. Longe dos "amigos" dele, ele parece ser bem mais sociável e estou descobrindo esse seu lado. O mau-humor dele chega a ser divertido, você tinha que ver...

Ora, Potter se divertia com seu mau-humor? Bem, ele achava graça em tudo, na verdade. Até quando uma bola de chicletes estourava em sua face! Mas... ele devia continuar sendo rabugento então? Ora, que garoto mais complicado de se agradar!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Então você pretende levar isso a diante?

_what if you should decide_

_(e se você pudesse decidir)_

_that you don't want me there in your life_

_(se você não me quer na sua vida)_

_that you don't want me there by your side_

_(se você não me quer do seu lado)_

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Pretendo. É ótimo ter alguém para me acompanhar nos esportes. Meus amigos costumavam fazer caretas quando eu chamava-os, mas parece que ele gosta de se exercitar.

oo-_oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh tá certo)_

_let's take a breath jump over the sigh_

_(Vamos respirar e pular pra próxima etapa)_

_oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(ooooooh tá certo)_

_How can you know if you don't even try_

_(Como você pode saber se não tentar)_

_oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(ooooooh tá certo)_

Draco não estava tão em forma quanto o moreno por ter relaxado durante um longo tempo, porém estava retomando seu pique aos poucos, além de voltar a ter prazer nisso. Até que a convivência com o garoto estava trazendo algumas vantagens, apesar de todo esse sentimentalismo barato que despertava nele. Precisava se sentir tão feliz pelo simples fato de ter despertado alguma simpatia no moreno? Precisava?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sim, exercitar-se regularmente é ótimo! Ainda mais acompanhado. Bem, eu me refiro à companhia humana, além da canina...

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hahaha tem razão! Snuffles é um ótimo acompanhante, mas às vezes é difícil entender o que ele diz!

Draco deu um meio sorriso e meneou a cabeça, divertido. Sim, estava perceptivelmente mais aliviado! Afinal de contas, parecia que ele só precisava ficar longe de seus antigos amigos, tentar conversar mais, parecer mais à vontade de ser rabugento de vez em quando... Humpt! Como se isso fosse fácil!

Oh, ele precisava tanto falar com Natalie agora...

_oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(Oooooooh tá certo)_

_let's take a breath jump over the sigh_

_(Vamos respirar e pular pra próxima etapa)_

_(ooooooh tá certo)_

_you know the darkness always turns into light_

_(Você sabe que a escuridão sempre se torna luz)_

_oo-oo-oo that's right_

_(ooooooh tá certo)_

------------------

**N.A. **Bem, atendendo à sugestão da Yellowred, aí está _What If - Coldplay_! Essa música é maravilhosa! E foi ótimo ter colocado ela nessa cena. Enriqueceu-a muito mais! Estava tão pobrezinha, coitada. Na verdade, só tinha o diálogo, então eu fui acrescentando os pensamentos, os medos e as reações de Draco conforme a letra da música. No fim, acabou encaixando perfeitamente, como sempre... Coldplay se encaixa perfeitamente a essa fic, ora essa!

Mais um passeio delicioso dos dois! Que Harry sapeca, heim? E o Sirius tomando conta do afilhado! Então? Estou ansiosa pela opinião de vocês! Sugestões também são sempre bem vindas, como vocês podem notar.

Respostas por e-mail: **Ma-chan2**, Bel, **Tachel Black**, Lady Athena-chan, **Mewis Slytherin, **Li Morgan, **Luana**, Ivi, **Nostalgi Camp**, Rei Owan, **Ferfa**, Clara dos Anjos, **Paty Black**, Yellowred, **Marcx**, Luly Amamiya, **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**, Cherryx, **Mione Lupin**, Eowin Symbelmine, **Mel Deep Dark**, Mikage-sama, **Marjarie**, Arsínoe do Egito.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Sakuya **(Vc tem um cachorro preto? Que fofo! Como se chama seu totó? Sim, sem dúvida, vc se parece bastante com o Harry! Mas se sua intenção é conquistar o Draco... hum... sei não... acho q vc teria que ser homem pra isso hahaha. Zoeira, zoeira... XD Que bom que gostou das reflexões do Harry! Valeu! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo) **Drika** (pois é, o Draco e seu eterno estado de negação! Harry está caminhando, está descobrindo lenta e constantemente... Valeu, moça! Espero que continue gostando!) **Lady Une** (Hey, obrigada! Sim, eu espero ter uma imaginação desenfreada para o resto da vida! Draco está se rendendo aos poucos, mesmo! Só precisa de um empurrãozinho da Natalie, nada mais... mas o beijo ainda demora um pouco XD sorry... paciência...) **Chibi-chan** (hahaha, me desculpe por quase ter te derrubado da cadeira... era só um sonho! XD Pois é, Draco arrogante, sempre! Mas não deixa de ser fofo por isso, faz parte dele! Harry já está percebendo isso, mas realmente, ainda demora um tantinho... Draco já está com a corda no pescoço XDD Bem que eu queria ter a fic inteira pronta, mas não... estou sem tempo para escrever, tenho que enrolar um pouco com o que tenho pronto... Valeu, moça!) **Srta. Kinomoto** (Yupiii! Valeu! Beijos, moça!) **Aninha Radcliffe Potter** (ohh, obrigada pelos votos de felicidade! Muito obrigada mesmo! Pois é, o Draco já está caidinho pelo moreno arisco! Vc está com pressa, né? Mas eu vou te torturar um pouco uhuahuahua. Oh, sim, eu sou cruel! Amo reviews grandes, não se preocupe! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo XD Valeu!) **Lís** (valeu XXD pois é, estou velha mesmo... já vivi duas décadas O.O Mais uma que gosta do Sirius ciumento! Ele é fofo, não é? Sim, o Harry está começando a ficar balançado, sem dúvida! E isso é só o começo!) **Cris 34** (Ohh, valeu! Aceito os seus "parabéns" com muito gosto, não se preocupe! Hummm, parece que vai demorar ainda um pouco para os sonhos do Draco se tornarem realidade... mas será que um capítulo como esse de hoje não compensa a espera, heim? Eu assisti Cálice de fogo! Assisti! É sem dúvida o melhor dos 4! Show! Quero de novo!)

Vocês são uns amores! Próxima atualização no **sábado**! Até lá!

---------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Tome, Draco - ela estendeu uma aspirina e um copo, que o loiro aceitou. - Você quer conversar? - perguntou depois de alguns segundos em que Draco rolava o comprimido entre os dedos.

Ele olhou-a e finalmente tomou o remédio, seguido da água e pousou o copo na mesa.

- Eu _preciso_ conversar, Natalie.

A mulher assentiu e sentou-se à sua frente.

- O que há de errado? - perguntou docemente, como só ela sabia fazer.


	15. Obsessão

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

Obsessão

-------------------

Draco estava sentado em seu escritório lendo correspondências. Lucius tinha viajado e só voltaria na quinta. Nesse momento o telefone tocou duplamente. Segunda-feira era dia de dor de cabeça e o som do telefone irritou-o consideravelmente. O loiro pressionou o ponto entre os olhos e fechou-os com força enquanto levava o aparelho ao ouvido.

- Malfoy - disse, um pouco rouco pelo tempo em que ficara em silêncio.

- A Srta. Parkinson está na linha, Sr. Malfoy - disse a voz calma de Natalie e Draco soltou o ar dos pulmões demoradamente, encostando-se melhor no acento. - O senhor pode atendê-la?

- Ela vai ter um filho se eu não atendê-la. Pode passar, mas traga uma aspirina para mim, ok?

- Sim, senhor.

Houve um breve ruído característico quando a ligação foi passada.

- Fale, Pansy.

- Por que você não me atende no celular? - esganiçou-se a garota, continuando sem tomar fôlego. - Por que não responde minhas mensagens? Por que está me evitando na faculdade? Por que não me convida para ir à sua casa? Por que...

- Você já teve dor de cabeça, Pansy? - cortou, falsamente calmo.

- ... você... heim? - a garota pareceu um pouco perdida.

- Eu perguntei se você já teve dor de cabeça - repetiu pacientemente.

- Ora, é claro que já tive! Mas não entendo onde você...

- Então você deve saber que a sua voz extremamente _aguda_ está ecoando em minha cabeça aquele seu primeiro "por que" até agora. Imagine os outros! Você é capaz de sussurrar, Pansy?

Houveram alguns momentos de uma abençoada hesitação antes que pudesse ouvir algum som novamente.

- Oh... oh, me... me desculpe, meninão - chiou ela e ainda assim esse chiado parecia extremamente irritante.

- O que você quer, que é tão importante a ponto de você ter que interromper meu serviço? - estava sendo difícil conter a irritação na voz.

- É que... eu... bem... queria saber por que você me abandonou na discoteca sábado...

- Eu não acredito que você me ligou para tirar satisfações! - rosnou, apertando tanto os maxilares que provocou pontadas na cabeça. Pansy balbuciou alguma coisa, mas ele já não estava mais ouvindo. - Quantas vezes eu vou precisar repetir que não devo satisfações nem a você nem a ninguém? Quando eu quiser falar com você, não se preocupe, eu sei seu telefone, sei onde você mora, os lugares que freqüenta, se duvidar eu sei até a maldita cor da calcinha que você está usando nesse momento. Mas, por favor, Pansy, AGORA NÃO!

Ele tacou o aparelho no gancho e finalmente pôde relaxar, massageando a têmpora. Só nesses momentos ele podia descontar toda sua frustração nessa garota impertinente. Suas dores de cabeça sempre justificavam tudo. No dia seguinte ela estaria bem mansinha. E ele já não teria mais desculpas para gritar com ela... Será que Potter já tinha algum plano para empurrá-la à Finch-Fletchley?

Nesse momento soaram dois toques suaves na porta e Natalie entrou como se pisasse em ovos. Ah, só Natalie mesmo para entendê-lo...

- Tome, Draco - ela estendeu uma aspirina e um copo, que o loiro aceitou. - Você quer conversar? - perguntou depois de alguns segundos em que Draco rolava o comprimido entre os dedos.

Ele olhou-a e finalmente tomou o remédio, seguido da água e pousou o copo na mesa.

- Eu _preciso_ conversar, Natalie.

A mulher assentiu e sentou-se à sua frente.

- O que há de errado? - perguntou docemente, como só ela sabia fazer.

Draco deu uma risadinha sarcástica e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- Eu não sei o que há de errado. Tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Eu estou me sentindo estranho, como se não me conhecesse mais. Não saio mais com meus amigos, prefiro o parque à discoteca, fico trancado em meu quarto o tempo todo, não me interesso mais por ninguém... estou _fugindo_ de Pansy, Natalie! - concluiu como se isso fosse o ponto mais absurdo de tudo.

- Sim, eu pude perceber isso. Mas o que há de tão assustador nisso?

Draco olhou-a como se de repente ela tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

- Como assim? Eu nunca rejeitei garota nenhuma... bem, garotas bonitas, eu quero dizer, erm... ora, você me entendeu - Natalie assentiu. - Muito menos Pansy! Ela é bonita, apesar de insuportável, e eu sempre soube como fazê-la ficar calada. Mas de repente eu não consigo mais! Simplesmente... simplesmente não consigo, não tenho vontade de ficar com ela, sou completamente indiferente. Enfim, quero que ela se exploda - concluiu jogando-se para trás na cadeira. - Então me diga você, Natalie: o que há de errado comigo?

- Absolutamente nada - respondeu ela sem nem ao menos piscar. - O seu problema não é exatamente um problema.

Draco franziu a testa em sinal de duvida e ela continuou.

- É claro que você se sente diferente, Draco. Porque você está mudando, está amadurecendo, passando para uma nova etapa de sua vida. As coisas que costumavam te satisfazer, já não são mais suficientes, você está buscando uma nova razão para viver, está procurando sua verdadeira identidade! Isso é perfeitamente normal, Draco.

- Como assim? - questionou secamente.

- Veja bem, até agora você tem levado sua vida de uma maneira displicente, sem se importar muito com as conseqüências de seus atos, ou como seria daqui para frente. Todas as pessoas passam por essa fase. É uma fase de rebeldia, de desafios, você estava tentando se provar, tinha que passar por isso. No entanto, chegou a hora de se estabilizar emocionalmente, você sente falta de alguma coisa, não é assim que se sente?

Draco pensou um pouco antes de confirmar com a cabeça.

- Sim... talvez...

- Então, está na hora de achar alguém pra você, Draco. É isso que está faltando - concluiu simplesmente.

Em vez de duas cabeças, agora Natalie tinha três.

- O _quê_? - indignou-se assim que recuperou a fala. - Eu não preciso de... de alguém! Eu posso ter quem eu quiser, a hora que eu quiser. Pra quê iria querer uma namorada?

- Ora, você mesmo me disse que não se interessa por ninguém, Draco! Isso significa que não pode ser qualquer uma, tem que ser alguém especial! Você está em busca dessa pessoa, mesmo que inconscientemente. É isso que está faltando. Mas não precisa necessariamente ser uma namorada... o que pode explicar sua obsessão por Potter...

- Heim? - esganiçou-se o loiro, para logo então retornar sua máscara de frieza. - Ora, Natalie, agora só falta você me dizer que eu estou apaixonado por Potter!

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer - Draco não pôde deixar de notar que ela desviou os olhos dos seus ao dizer aquilo, para logo em seguida voltar a encará-lo. - Quero dizer que esse garoto é de alguma forma especial pra você...

- Natalie, eu não sou obcecado por Potter! - trovejou dando um soco na mesa.

- Draco, admita! Você quer a amizade desse garoto! É a coisa mais importante pra você no momento... quando você admitir isso vai tornar as coisas tão mais fáceis!

Draco bufou e correu os dedos pelos cabelos platinados, bufou novamente e lançou um olhar assassino à mulher a sua frente.

- Eu quero a amizade daquele idiota, Natalie - disse entre dentes, demonstrando o quanto lhe custava admitir aquilo. - Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa! Ele é tão intenso, tão ridiculamente feliz! Eu fico ansiando pelos momentos em que posso vê-lo, falar com ele pela internet, até sonho com esse maldito! Então... sim, eu estou obcecado por ele! Sempre estive! Sempre me lamentei inconscientemente por ele ter me rejeitado! O que mais você quer que eu diga? Que sou um completo imbecil? Quer que eu chore pra você também?

- Você não tem que se envergonhar disso - sorriu Natalie, bondosamente. - Isso não significa necessariamente que você esteja _apaixonado_ por ele - Draco estreitou os olhos, mas não a interrompeu -, mas de alguma forma ele chama sua atenção, ele parece ser uma pessoa cativante, interessante, agradável... você reconhece essas peculiaridades em Harry Potter e quer conviver mais com ele, aprender com seu jeito, seu modo despreocupado de levar a vida... entende o que eu quero dizer?

Nesse momento as piscinas cinzentas que eram os olhos de Draco se desfocaram e ele relembrou seu sonho "_Posso?_" "_Pode o quê_?" "_Entrar na sua vida... te ensinar a viver... a ser feliz..._" As palavras de Natalie faziam algum sentido agora, mas então por que... "_Fazer você feliz, Draco... posso?_" Draco estremeceu e voltou à realidade. Natalie tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e só então ele percebeu que sua própria expressão era quase _pasma_. Tratou de concertar isso no mesmo momento, ajeitando a franja - que já estava começando a incomodar - para trás das orelhas.

- Natalie, por que você não estuda psicologia?

O sorriso da mulher morreu lentamente enquanto ela se ajeitava melhor na cadeira e suspirava.

- Pode parecer simples para você, mas não é nada fácil para mim. Eu confesso que meu sonho era continuar a estudar, me formar, mas não posso...

- Por que? - Draco achou-se extremamente interessado. Nunca se perguntara sobre isso e agora sua consciência o instigava a pelo menos tentar saber mais sobre essa pessoa maravilhosa que era Natalie Pritchard.

- Ora, Draco eu não posso... bem... esqueça isso, Draco - disse ela suavemente, porém isso só aguçou a curiosidade do outro.

- Você acha que eu não entenderia? - desafiou, sarcasticamente. - É isso, não é, Natalie? Eu não passo de um riquinho mimado que não entende o problema dos outros? Você também me enxerga dessa forma?

- Não, absolutamente, Draco! É que eu não me sinto à vontade para falar sobre minha vida com ninguém...

Draco deu uma risada sem emoção.

- Você só sabe ouvir, não é? Eu despejo meus problemas estúpidos em seus ouvidos o tempo todo e você não quer abusar de mim um pouquinho?

Natalie suspirou resignada antes de começar:

- Eu não tenho mais tanto tempo para mim, Draco... quando você tiver filhos vai entender o que eu digo - uma ruga formou-se na testa do loiro, mas ele não interrompeu. - Eu trabalho meio período como vendedora em uma pequena loja de confecções próxima de minha casa, e à tarde... bem, passo a tarde toda aqui como sua secretária.

- Você tem dois empregos? - admirou-se Draco. - Mas... e seu marido? Ele não faz nada?

- Meu marido está desempregado no momento. Costumava trabalhar como operário em uma construtora, o que tomava todo o dia dele. Agora ele passa o dia procurando por emprego.

Draco piscou várias vezes antes de continuar, conservando a ruga na testa:

- Mas você ainda poderia estudar de noite, não?

- A noite é o único período que posso passar com minhas crianças, não poderia abrir mão desse contato para estudar, senão não os veria nunca! Eles já têm que se virar praticamente sozinhos durante o dia todo, eu não suportaria ter que deixá-los durante a noite também... então é isso! Não tenho alternativas!

- Mas e quando seu marido conseguir emprego novamente? Então você poderia deixar o emprego na loja e estudar de manhã!

- Draco, meu marido não tem estudo. Mesmo que ele consiga um emprego razoável, ainda assim não seria suficiente para que eu pudesse, além de deixar de ajudar com as comissões de venda, ainda pagar uma faculdade! Além disso, meu capricho não vale mais do que os momentos que passo com minha família, não posso simplesmente abrir mão disso...

Draco estava confuso, não sabia o que pensar. Nunca imaginava que, por trás daqueles sorrisos calorosos de Natalie, havia essa melancolia que transparecera em sua voz agora. Muito menos imaginava que a mulher passasse por problemas financeiros! Marido desempregado, duas crianças, oh céus! Ele não soube ao certo se deixara transparecer compaixão em seu olhar, porém recebeu um sorriso agradecido de Natalie, que levantou-se e apanhou o copo na mesa.

- Bem, foi ótimo poder desabafar com você. Eu nunca achei que você não me entenderia, Draco. Eu o conheço bem demais para pensar algo assim. Mas creio já que tomei tempo demais de meu chefe! Tenho que cuidar dos telefonemas novamente, com licença.

Draco assentiu e assistiu-a deixar a sala, imerso em pensamentos. "_Sabe qual é seu problema, Malfoy?_" a voz de Potter ecoou em meio a seus devaneios "_Você não presta atenção às pessoas ao seu redor_." Por que as pessoas tinham sempre que jogar verdades em sua cara? Obviamente Potter tinha razão. Já fazia quase um ano que Natalie era sua secretária e ele nunca se perguntara sobre a vida dela, nunca prestara realmente atenção a ela, que estava sempre pronta para ajudá-lo, ouvi-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se querido. Coisas que só ela fazia...

Ora, mas tinha que haver algum meio de ajudá-la! E ele o faria, ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy. Levantou-se e saiu da sala dizendo um "Já volto" a Natalie. Ele não costumava ir ao Departamento Pessoal. Sempre que precisava de algo de lá, mandava Natalie buscar, ou se precisava conversar com alguém do departamento, chamava-o em seu escritório. Mas dessa vez seria diferente.

A sala estava uma bagunça. Provavelmente eles estavam ocupados calculando a Folha de Pagamento e isso seria muito útil. Assim que entrou na sala, todos pararam para olhá-lo. Muitos ali nunca tinham-no visto e todos estavam curiosos para saber o que levara um Malfoy ao Departamento Pessoal! Draco encarou-os de cima e dirigiu-se à pessoa mais próxima:

- Me leve à sala de Umbridge – disse com a voz mais grossa que o normal.

O rapaz miudinho a quem ele tinha se dirigido, engoliu em seco e acenou a cabeça freneticamente. Draco acompanhou-o por várias mesas dispostas uma ao lado da outra fazendo questão de não olhar para ninguém, porém podia sentir os olhares furtivos enquanto os funcionários fingiam voltar ao trabalho em silêncio. Chegando em uma porta de vidro, o rapaz bateu e abriu-a, dando passagem ao loiro – que simplesmente entrou, sem lançar nenhum olhar ou aceno de agradecimento.

Na sala, havia uma mulher baixinha e gorducha, com um rosto largo e flácido, olhos grandes, arredondados e ligeiramente salientes. Ela usava uma combinação ridícula de roupas em tons de pink e rosa, inclusive óculos, tiara, sapatos, brincos e pulseiras. Tudo combinando. A boca muito grande e frouxa alargou-se em um sorriso – claramente falso e medonho, que fez Draco lembrar-se de ter se assustado da primeira vez que a viu.

- Umbridge – chamou, o que valeu como cumprimento também.

A gerente do departamento e psicóloga formada levantou-se e estendeu a mão.

- Boa tarde, jovem Sr. Malfoy – disse ela numa voz feminina muito alta e vibrante. A cabeça de Draco latejou. Ele sempre se perguntara como uma pessoa tão falsa como ela poderia se interessar por psicologia. Aceitou o cumprimento e sentou-se de frente para ela. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu quero ver a Folha de Pagamento da diretoria, incluindo as secretárias.

A mulher deu uma leve estreitada nos olhos, mas conservou o sorriso forçado.

- A Folha de Pagamento, senhor? – perguntou sonsamente.

- Sim, foi isso que eu disse – retrucou sarcástico apoiando o calcanhar direito no joelho esquerdo. Lucius teria um infarto se visse isso, porém ele não estava vendo.

- Me desculpe a pergunta, mas para que exatamente o senhor gostaria de analisar...?

- Não te interessa, apenas faça o que eu mando – cortou, completando sua intenção com um olhar que chispava lascas de gelo.

O sorriso da mulher vacilou, porém ela fez um curto movimento do pescoço inexistente.

- Um momentinho, por favor, senhor. Gostaria de um cafezinho?

- Não. Se a senhora fizer a gentileza de ser rápida eu não vou precisar de cafezinho nenhum.

Draco achou ter visto uma pontinha de desafio no olhar que a mulher mandou-lhe, porém ela não se atreveu a dizer nada dessa vez. Virou-se para o próprio computador e começou a digitar senhas e comandos. Logo a impressora começou a cuspir algumas folhas, que Draco não esperou ser convidado para analisar. Tomou as que já tinham sido impressas nas mãos e começou a passar os olhos até encontrar a folha de Heloísa Popkin, secretária de seu pai.

- Perdão, jovem Sr. Malfoy. Minhas folhas acabaram. Eu volto em um segundo, está bem? – disse Umbridge como se conversasse com uma criança.

Draco ignorou-a. Ao avistar o valor final de Popkin, o loiro coçou o queixo. Aquela quantia não era nada modesta. Na verdade, ele sempre imaginara Natalie como uma pessoa elegante, porém humilde. Um salário de vendedora seria completamente insignificante se comparado a essa quantia, então por que ela precisaria de outro emprego para sustentar seus dois filhos e esposo? Ela morava em um bairro distante e modesto, tinha casa própria, não parecia ser do tipo de pessoa que gostava de jantar em lugares caros ou comprar coisas sem importância. Muito diferente dele próprio... entretanto...

Nesse momento, Umbridge e seu sorriso falso voltaram e a folha de Natalie foi finalmente impressa. O queixo de Draco não caiu, despencou.

- Deve ter havido algum engano aqui, Umbrigde. Esse valor não é compatível ao da outra secretária! – ele passou a folha para a mulher, que analisou-a.

- Não, senhor, está tudo perfeitamente correto.

Draco pegou a folha novamente e correu os olhos por ela. Como podia ser? A diferença entre os dois valores era simplesmente absurda! Popkin ganhava o quadruplo de Natalie! Draco piscou várias vezes e então recuperou o pouco da compostura que tinha perdido devido à surpresa.

- Então a partir de agora não está mais correto. Minha secretária não é inferior à secretária de meu pai. Muito pelo contrário. Quero que ela tenha no mínimo o mesmo salário que Popkin.

Umbridge deu uma risadinha que pareceu levemente debochada, ao que Draco estreitou os olhos.

- Sinto muito, jovem Sr. Malfoy, mas a Folha já está praticamente pronta, o senhor não pode simplesm...

Draco inclinou o corpo para frente e abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz para parecer ameaçador.

- E quem a senhora pensa que é para me dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso fazer? – foi a vez do queixo da mulher cair. – Eu quero que você faça essa correção agora mesmo. Não é um pedido. Nem estou te perguntando se você poderia. Estou _mandando_.

- Mas o Sr. Malfoy... – a mulher ainda tentou parecer inabalada, porém falhou ao deixar a voz tremer levemente.

- Eu me entendo com meu pai quando ele chegar - desdenhou. - Agora faça a correção do salário de Pritchard ou eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para que a senhora esteja em sérios problemas com Lucius Malfoy.

Draco assistiu Umbrigde quase estourar o tubo da caneta que segurava antes de virar-se para o computador e começar a trabalhar. Sorriu enviesado para as costas da mulher e voltou a apoiar o tornozelo no joelho displicentemente.

---------------

Na manhã de terça-feira, Draco só encontrou um lugar dois acentos atrás de Potter, o que não era uma posição muito estratégica. No entanto chegara atrasado e não tinha outra opção – a não ser que considerasse o lugar que Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle tinham guardado fervorosamente em meio a eles, o que ele obviamente não fez.

Snape chegou pouco depois que ele, adentrando a sala sem nenhum tipo de cumprimento, como sempre. A conversa morreu subitamente e o professor de cabelos oleosos encarou-os sem que nenhum tipo de emoção transparecesse em seus olhos negros.

- Eu não suporto a ignorância – começou depois de longos segundos encarando os alunos. – Sinceramente não sei como muitos de vocês chegaram à faculdade. Não sou a favor de nenhum tipo de indulgência com alunos, mas existem algumas regras da instituição às quais não posso fugir e uma delas é a que me _obriga_ a dar trabalhos para ajudá-los na média final. No entanto isso não quer dizer que eu deva facilitar nada para ninguém – ele torceu o lábio superior em alguma expressão que definitivamente não era um sorriso. – Eu trouxe algumas cópias de uma lista de exercício para que vocês desenvolvam ainda nessa aula, porém a porcaria da fotocopiadora quebrou antes que eu conseguisse terminar de tirar todas as cópias. Minhas aulas posteriores já estão todas programadas, portanto não há maneiras de adiar o trabalho. Isso significa que vocês terão de se organizarem em duplas. Eu disse _duplas_ – nesse ponto o homem lançou um olhar desafiador na direção do trio de ouro. – Quanto mais tempo vocês levarem para se organizarem, menos tempo terão para resolver os exercícios e... o primeiro que arrastar a carteira vai levar um zero.

Dado o recado, Snape voltou sua atenção para o próprio material enquanto um burburinho tímido começava e alguns alunos erguiam cuidadosamente suas carteiras para juntarem-se. Draco já estava quase conformado com seu destino, enquanto assistia Weasley e Granger lançando olhares pesarosos a Potter. Este encolheu os ombros, com um sorriso resignado e virou-se para trás, analisando as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele já ia chamar o garoto diretamente atrás dele – que Draco reconheceu como Justin Finch-Fletchley – quando aquelas magníficas íris verdes capturaram seu olhar. O loiro assistiu o outro olhar para o corredor - por onde ele sabia que Pansy estava vindo com carteira e tudo. Mas o que o surpreendeu foi o fato de o moreno levantar-se rapidamente segurando sua mochila e dirigir-se até ele.

- Hey, Malfoy, posso fazer com você?

- O QUE? – por incrível que pareça, não foi Draco quem praticamente gritou isso com tanta incredulidade quanto possível. Foi Pansy, pois Draco estava absolutamente sem fala. – É claro que não pode, garoto! O _meu_ meninão já vai fazer _comigo_.

Potter piscou e encarou Draco com uma expressão enigmática. Então deu de ombros.

- Ora, está bem... acho que vou fazer com Justin então...

- Não! – Draco surpreendeu até a si mesmo com essa negativa. – Bem, eu... quero dizer... – atrapalhou-se, então respirou e retomou a compostura. – Eu não me lembro de ter aceitado fazer esse trabalho com você, Pansy. Aliás, eu não me lembro nem mesmo de você ter pedido para fazer comigo, ao contrário de Potter.

Pansy encarou-o embasbacada.

- Mas... meninão! Você só pode estar brinc...

- Além do mais – o loiro cortou-a, estranhamente incentivado pelo olhar divertido que Potter dirigia a ele – já está na hora de você _sugar_ outra pessoa. Que tal Finch-Fletchley?

Justin Finch-Fletchley arregalou os olhos e tornou-se escarlate com uma rapidez incrível. Pansy fez cara de choro. Potter mordeu o lábio inferior para conter uma risada e abriu passagem, gesticulando para sua carteira.

- Se você fizer a gentileza de deixar essa carteira para mim, pode pegar a minha, Parkinson – disse, claramente divertido.

A garota bufou e bateu o pé, mas Draco laçou-lhe um olhar gelado e ela foi sentar-se no lugar indicado. Potter sentou-se ao lado de Draco e deu um sorriso cheio de dentes, que Draco retribuiu apenas arqueando um dos cantos da boca para cima.

- Primeira parte do plano cumprida – disse o moreno, retirando o material da mochila.

- Que plano? – Draco piscou. - Eu não me lembro disso ter sido planejado.

- Ora, maneira de dizer, Malfoy. O caso é que já foi dado o primeiro passo para juntá-los.

- Oh, sim. Só espero que aquele songa faça alguma coisa – desdenhou Draco.

- Ele não é songa – murmurou Potter entre dentes, já que Snape estava chegando bem próximo deles, distribuindo as folhas.

O professor estacou ao vê-los. Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter sentados lado a lado não era uma cena nada comum. Muito menos quando eles pareciam tão à vontade nessa situação! Snape questionou o afilhado com o olhar, recebendo um dar de ombros como resposta. Só então voltou a distribuir as folhas, sem abandonar a desconfiança.

O trabalho correu perfeitamente. Potter era excelente em matemática, apesar de freqüentemente esquecer-se de algum detalhe ou sinal. Draco estava aliviado por conseguir raciocinar alguma coisa tendo aqueles olhos voltados para si durante boa parte do tempo, numa proximidade assustadora; perdia-se quando surpreendia uma língua rósea umedecendo os lábios do outro; acompanhava os movimentos da boca do moreno quando eles discutiam sobre o exercício; surpreendia a si mesmo com a boca entreaberta e seca...

Essa proximidade sem dúvida era desconfortável. Ele se pegara algumas vezes copiando os gestos de Potter inconscientemente, como mexer no cabelo, morder o lápis ou umedecer os lábios. Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão fascinante? Cada gesto dele era agradável, hipnotizante! Finalmente bateu o sinal e Draco rabiscou a resposta do último exercício apressadamente.

- Ufa! Bem a tempo! – comemorou Potter arrumando o próprio material. – Cara, você é bom em matemática! Você gosta da matéria?

- Sim. Sempre gostei – respondeu mantendo o tom de voz desprovido de emoções.

- Harry! – ambos levantaram os olhos para encontrar um Weasley indignado e uma Granger chocada. – Você fez o trabalho com esse... esse...

Draco levantou-se, olhando o outro de cima a baixo com o lábio superior curvado.

- Que foi, Weasley? De que ia me chamar? – desafiou.

- Esse bastar...

- Chega, Ron – Draco voltou-se para Potter, surpreendendo-se com a expressão séria do moreno. – Nós fizemos o trabalho juntos, sim.

- Algum problema? – Draco não pôde impedir-se de provocar o ruivo, recebendo um olhar igualmente sério de Potter, o que o irritou profundamente.

- Ora, seu... – Weasley fez menção de avançar, porém Granger e Potter o seguraram a tempo.

- Vamos embora, Ron – chamou Granger.

O ruivo obedeceu – não sem antes ameaçá-lo de morte com o olhar.

- Eu vou entregar o trabalho, Malfoy – Potter pareceu estranhamente formal. – A gente se vê.

Draco acompanhou-o com o olhar, as narinas dilatadas. Ah, como queria estrangular aquele ruivo! Era culpa dele aquela reação fria do moreno. Eles tinham se dado tão bem durante toda a aula! Maldito Weasley.

Apanhou a mochila e deixou a sala atrás de Potter. Nem sequer notou que Pansy não tinha seguido-o dessa vez, já que estava conversando quase que animadamente com seu parceiro de trabalho. Muito menos o olhar avaliativo que seu padrinho lançou-lhe. Manteve uma certa distância do outro enquanto o seguia. Potter virou um corredor e Draco quase o fez também, porém ouviu a voz exaltada do ruivo e encostou-se na parede, apenas escutando.

- Harry! O que deu em você? Por que defendeu aquele metido a besta?

Draco estreitou os olhos, mas conteve-se.

- Porque ele não fez nada de mais, Ron – respondeu Potter cansadamente.

- Nada de mais? Oh, é óbvio que ele tinha alguma coisa em mente para chamá-lo para fazer dupla com ele! No mínimo ele queria levar um dez às suas custas!

- Oh, eu não acho que seria muito prudente pensar dessa maneira, Ron – interveio Granger, sabiamente. – Todo mundo sabe que fazer dupla com Harry seria correr risco de levar um zero. Acho até que foi bom que ele tenha feito com Malfoy, pois Snape não se atreveria a dar uma nota baixa a ele.

Draco não pôde deixar de concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Apesar de não ter classe, a garota tinha cérebro. Ao contrário de Weasley...

- Exatamente – concordou Potter. – Além disso, fui eu quem sugeriu que nós fizéssemos juntos.

Draco pôde visualizar mentalmente a cara de peixe morto que Weasley estava fazendo nesse momento.

- _Como_? Tá maluco, Harry? Você está zoando com a minha cara! Por que você faria isso? Nós dois sabemos que ele é um filho da...

- Não, Ron – Potter interveio antes mesmo que Granger começasse a ralhar e o loiro surpreendeu-se novamente com a veemência da defesa de Potter. – Eu não nego que achava ele um mauricinho metido a besta, mas não penso mais desse modo.

A pausa provavelmente era para assegurar a Granger que ainda estava com as idéias no lugar, pois até Draco achou estranho ouvir isso diretamente da boca do moreno. Sentiu-se estranhamente mais leve e deu uma risadinha sarcástica ao imaginar o queixo do ruivo desabando de incredulidade.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Ron. Eu estou tendo a oportunidade de conhecer outro lado de Malfoy. Nós temos nos dado muito bem nos treinos e nas corridas ao parque...

- Como assim, nas corridas ao parque? Você não... você não tem corrido esses dias! Não tem chamado eu e Mione pra fazer exercícios... então é isso! Você está correndo com _ele_?

- Sim, qual o grande problema disso?

Potter estava perdendo a paciência e Draco estava achando aquilo cada vez mais divertido. Qual não seria seu prazer em ser o causador de uma briga entre os dois! Afinal, fora trocado por aquele pobretão aos onze anos, nada mais justo do que ter Potter só para ele, não? Bem... isso soou um pouco _estranho_, mas enfim... Potter continuou falando:

- Ele gosta de fazer exercícios! Ele me acompanha porque gosta, não por se sentir obrigado a me dar atenção! Por incrível que pareça, ele não fica reclamando de cansaço, nem fica olhando o relógio o tempo todo, nem impaciente para que o passeio acabe logo sem que eu me sinta rejeitado!

Até mesmo Draco tinha os olhos arregalados agora. Imagine Weasley e Granger!

- Ron, Harry, vamos para a sala. O profess... – a garota tentou apaziguar a situação, porém Weasley não parecia nem um pouco a fim de colocar um ponto final naquela conversa.

- Eu não acredito que você está caindo nessa, Harry! – escandalizou-se. – Ele é um maldito mentiroso! Está sendo falso! Está fazendo você acreditar que é _bonzinho_, provavelmente para puxar seu tapete depois! No mínimo está querendo achar um jeito de te tirar do time, ou mesmo descobrir alguma informação valiosa a seu respeito pra distorcer e espalhar por toda Hogwarts...

- É o bastante, Ron – para o profundo desapontamento de Draco, Potter não parecia mais revoltado, somente cansado demais. – Ele não vai achar nada que me comprometa, nem ligo a mínima para o que pensam de mim. Além disso, não acredito que ele possa estar tentando me tirar do time... – ele suspirou antes de continuar. – Ouça, Ron, não estou pedindo pra você aceitar isso, então apenas ignore, ok? Não estou disposto a brigar com você por causa de ninguém.

Houve algum breves segundos de apreensão nas quais Draco teve que conter-se para não contornar a esquina e quebrar a cara daquele ruivo imbecil. Como Potter suportara-o como melhor amigo por todo esse tempo? Como ele pudera ser trocado por alguém tão sem classe?

- Vamos para a sala? – tentou Granger novamente. – Temos que pegar bons lugares, o que acham?

- Vamos – murmurou Weasley, parecendo um pouco de má vontade.

Pois é... ainda não fora dessa vez...

---------------

Foi interessante a maneira como Draco apanhou a mochila da academia e dirigiu-se para a faculdade aquela noite, quase que automaticamente. Quando deu por si, estava piscando para se acostumar com a claridade da academia. A maioria dos aparelhos estavam ocupados, porém havia duas bicicletas posicionadas estrategicamente com vista para a quadra. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele queria acreditar que não viera até ali por causa de Potter, porém só o leve desespero que tomou-o ao observar uma garota ocupar uma das bicicletas alertou-o para a crua verdade. Correu para o outro aparelho vago antes que mais alguém o fizesse.

Lá estava Potter, dando o melhor de si no esporte pelo qual era apaixonado. Fazendo tudo com uma paixão evidente; rindo e contagiando os demais colegas com seu carisma; ignorando os olhares cobiçosos que lhe eram dirigidos...

Draco não se conformava. Por que tinha que ser tão obcecado pelo garoto? Por que tinha que ser tão infantil e carente? Por que? Potter só estava sendo gentil e agradável com ele e Draco já não conseguia se imaginar sem suas conversas pelo chat, sem os treinos, sem observá-lo, sem os encontros no parque, os sorrisos, aquela gargalhada deliciosa...

"Oh, céus! Isso é degradante!" pensou ele, parando para tomar um gole d'água. "Desse jeito vou ter que mudar de nome e me isolar em alguma ilha deserta!" Não! Ele nunca mudaria de nome! E... bem... será que Potter poderia fazer-lhe companhia na ilha? Sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se de tais pensamentos. Voltou sua atenção para... bem... para Potter!

Pensou em ir ao vestiário da quadra para tomar banho, porém o moreno não estaria sozinho, então de nada adiantaria. Tomou banho na academia mesmo e foi para casa. Natalie tinha dito que seria tudo mais fácil a partir do momento em que ele admitisse o que realmente sentia, mas então por que ele ainda não conseguia entender o que se passava em sua mente? O pior disso tudo talvez tenha sido ficar encarando duas íris verde-esmeralda no visor do celular antes de finalmente apagar a luz do próprio quarto e render-se ao sono.

------------------

**N.A. **Oieees! Alguém aí já reparou no que a Natalie pretende com toda essa história de obsessão? Bem, deixe-me esclarecer alguma coisa para vocês não me matarem... a Natalie quer que o Draco admita o que realmente sente. Se ela chegasse mesmo agora e dissesse para que ele está apaixonado, ele explodiria! Sua reação seria imprevisível! Ela quer que ele descubra sozinho! Ela não é o máximo? Ah, e não se desesperem, agora o loiro está muito próximo de perceber isso!

Eu amei escrever aquela aulinha do Snape! Ele é fantástico! Olha só todo o discurso que ele fez para justificar o trabalho em dupla o.O

Bem, vamos aos comentários então. Respostas por e-mail para: **Cherryx**, Lady Athena-chan, **Mel Deep Dark**, Bela-chan, **bella-riddle**, Mewis Slytherin, **Deepysa**, Mione Lupin, **Ivi**, Sofiah Black, **Luana**, Clara dos Anjos, **Rei Owan**, Marjarie, **L!k**, Ferfa, **Nostalgi Camp**, milanesa, **Yellowred**, anália, **Marcx**, Eowin Symbelmine, **Lucca BR**, Maaya M., **Dana Norram**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **ma-chan2**, Tachel Black, **Caliope Amphora**, Natalia-Lupin-Snape, **Paty Black**.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Sakuya** (Zeus? O.o hahaha ok, culpa do seu irmão... Impossível não gostar do capítulo? Ora, valeu! Bondade sua XXD Então, o que achou da conversa reveladora?) **Drika** (Oh, me desculpe pelo "moça", não faço mais isso, se vc não gosta XD. Quando vc começar o "me pega e me beija"? Hahaha ainda demora mais alguns capítulos... mas está cada vez mais próximo! Essa duplinha é mesmo difícil! Obrigada por acompanhar sempre, viu? Faz toda a diferença!) **Aninha Radcliffe Potter** (vc gostou do Draco segurando as coxas do Harry, né? XD pois é, as pessoas costumam dizer que eu sou cruel, mas eu gosto de torturar vocês uhuahuahua Oh, não esquenta pela explicação! Foi um prazer esclarecer os "ratings" ;D Valeu!) **Lís** (Draco ansioso pra falar com o Harry é fofo mesmo! XD E viva a Natalie! Então, o que achou da sutileza dela ao conversar com o loiro? Heim? Bjo) **Cris 34** (ohhh que bom que arranquei alguns sorriso de você! É realmente ótimo saber disso! Não ligue para o que sua irmã pensa, eu também passo por isso direto XXD Viu como o Draco está mudando! Ainda mais depois desse capítulo, heim? Bjinhos)

Amo seus comentários! Fico até sem palavras! Será que eu chego nos 300 reviews já nesse capítulo? O.O XD Até **sábado** que vem, pessoal!

------------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

- Muito prazer, eu sou Mellanie Pontner – a garota estendeu a mão, que Harry aceitou lerdamente. – Mas pode me chamar de Mel.

Potter abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas foi Draco quem se manifestou, aproximando-se mais deles.

- Hey, _Mel_ – disse desdenhosamente, olhando a garota de cima abaixo. – Tenho certeza que Potter está _encantado_ em conhecê-la, mas nós acabamos de sair de um treino particularmente exaustivo e, se você nos der licença, vamos tomar banho agora.

- Hey, _gracinha_ – ela devolveu o mesmo tom provocador, olhando-o também de cima a baixo nada inocentemente. – Draco Malfoy, não? Por que você não vai tomar um banho e deixa eu ter uma conversa a sós com o Harry aqui?


	16. Pele morena

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS

Pele morena

------------------

Na quarta-feira, Draco estava sentado próximo de Potter na aula de Estatística. Lupin resolvia novamente um exercício quilométrico atendendo ao pedido de alguns alunos, porém o loiro não tinha nenhuma dúvida a respeito da matéria. Então o que restava a ele para passar o tempo? Beber cada movimento de Potter com os olhos, obviamente. O moreno também parecia ter entendido a matéria, já que estava sentado na beirada da cadeira, quase deitado, com as pernas abertas e as mãos debaixo da carteira de modo que pudesse mexer no celular disfarçadamente.

O olhar que Draco lançava para o garoto era aquele que Pansy descreveria como faminto e estremeceria. Ele tinha os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e os olhos atentos. Observava desde as leves e insistentes batidas do tênis no chão até os movimentos inconscientes da boca. Estava tão concentrado que pulou bem uns quinze centímetros quando seu celular vibrou junto à sua coxa.

Segurou as bordas da carteira e fechou os olhos respirando profundamente para acalmar os batimentos cardíacos acelerados pelo susto. Seu movimento repentino tinha provocado um arrastar da cadeira e ele podia sentir os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados. Resolveu esperar um pouco para que a atenção se dispersasse. Seria Pansy enviando-lhe uma mensagem? Será que ela tinha percebido seus olhares para Potter lá do fundão? Ah, ele a estrangularia!

Passado algum tempo, ele finalmente achou seguro abrir os olhos. A atenção da classe tinha voltado para a lousa e só então achou seguro enfiar a mão no bolso, copiando a posição de Potter para disfarçar. Seus olhos se esbugalharam quando ele abriu a mensagem e leu no topo o nome do remetente: Anjo.

"Estou entediado e com fome. Essa aula parece que não acaba nunca! E olha que amo estatística. Muito serviço?"

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com um dos cantos da boca arqueando-se levemente para cima. Era tão bom saber que não era o único a apreciar suas conversas! Tratou de responder imediatamente.

"Não, hoje está bastante tranqüilo. Vou ter que caçar alguma coisa para fazer de tarde."

Enviou a mensagem e assistiu Potter sorrir levemente ao lê-la, então seus dedos trabalharam rapidamente até que o aparelho de Draco voltou a estremecer.

"Também não tenho o que fazer hoje. Que acha de jogarmos alguma coisa?"

O protótipo de sorriso de Draco evoluiu alguns milímetros e ele pôs-se a responder.

"Eu não acho nada. Tenho certeza que vou MASSACRAR você!"

Aquilo que Potter tinha no rosto ao ler a mensagem era um sorriso de verdade, como só ele sabia dar.

"Nos seus sonhos. Até mais."

"Até."

---------------

Draco saiu do cabeleireiro desativando o alarme da BMW e entrou no carro. Era quinta-feira, o que significava que Lucius estaria de volta e ele não devia se atrasar para o serviço. Abaixou o retrovisor de modo a admirar o novo corte de cabelo. Não estava muito diferente do antigo, apesar de mais curto. Agora a franja não atingia mais seus olhos, mas também era impossível colocá-la para trás da orelha. As mechas estavam mais curtas e cheias em cima, encurtando até ficarem bem ralas na nuca. Deu um sorriso sarcástico para a própria imagem e piscou um olho, voltando a posicionar o espelho corretamente.

Deu a partida no carro e fez o caminho para o escritório conservando o meio sorriso no rosto. Sempre que queria desafiar seu pai ele cortava os cabelos. Ou pelo menos desde seus quinze anos, quando descobrira a eficiência dessa tática. Desde então Lucius nunca mais disse nada sobre não aprovar seus cortes tão repicados e _curtos_, mas Draco sabia que isso irritava o homem profundamente.

Assim que chegou na ante-sala, encontrou Natalie ao telefone. Parou à frente dela encarando-a diretamente nos olhos com aquele sorriso provocador tão Malfoy. Natalie, sorrindo, encerrou a conversa e pôs o telefone no gancho.

- Draco! – exclamou divertida.

- Gostou? – perguntou o loiro girando a cabeça para mostrar-lhe o efeito em ângulos variados.

- Ficou ótimo – então sua expressão tornou-se desconfiada. – O que está aprontando dessa vez, heim?

Draco endireitou-se e piscou um olho para ela.

- Logo, logo você saberá. Estou certo de que meu pai vai me chamar para uma conversa _agradável_ assim que chegar. Me avise imediatamente, ok?

- Certamente, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu ela eficiente e Draco finalmente caminhou até sua sala, sabendo que deixara ela extremamente curiosa.

Sentou-se defronte ao computador e logo já estava no chat conversando com o Anjo.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Já se conformou com a derrota de ontem?

Eles tinha passado praticamente a tarde inteira jogando pela internet e Draco cumprira o que dissera sobre massacá-lo.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Nunca! Eu quero revanche!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Quantas você quiser.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oh, melhor não. Chega de humilhação. Você é bom, cara.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Eu sei.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: E modesto!

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Modesto não, sincero sim. Sempre.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Pfff. Ok, eu desisto. Nada pra fazer hoje de novo?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Por pouco tempo. Daqui a pouco minha mesa vai estar abarrotada, por isso quis garantir que jogaria a amarga derrota em sua cara uma vez mais

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Engraçadinho.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Como foi a aula de piano ontem?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Foi excelente! Finalmente consegui passar uma lição bastante complicada.. mas ganhei outra ainda pior como recompensa... ninguém merece Czerny.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou duplamente e ele atendeu de imediato.

- Malfoy.

- O Sr. Malfoy chegou – informou Natalie. – Está te aguardando.

- Ok.

Ele desligou o aparelho e voltou a digitar.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Sinto muito, tenho que ir. Talvez não volte a teclar hoje.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Sem problemas. Até amanhã.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Até.

Deixou a sala e encarou Natalie, bagunçando os cabelos platinados.

- Está bom assim, Natalie?

- Está... rebelde – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, dividida entre a diversão e a repreensão.

- Perfeito. Hora do show! – ele já tinha dado as costas a ela quando voltou-se novamente. – Ah, só mais uma coisa. Seu marido dirige?

- Como? – perguntou a mulher, parecendo confusa com a pergunta.

- Apenas responda – disse Draco, impaciente.

- Sim, ele dirige, mas...

- Tchau, Natalie.

Ele saiu para o corredor e caminhou sossegadamente até a ante-sala vizinha, empenhando-se em congelar suas feições numa expressão intimidadora. Popkin o aguardava, com a maquiagem carregada e os seios quase que totalmente expostos.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy – Draco mirou-a com desdém desde os saltos altos finíssimos até o último fio de cabelo tingido de ruivo e crispou o lábio, sentindo uma crescente antipatia pela jovem. – P-pode entrar – gaguejou a garota, diante da frieza do rapaz.

Ele deu as costas à secretária e bateu na porta, antes de adiantar-se. Virou-se e encarou seu pai friamente, como já era esperado.

- Boa tarde, Lucius – cumprimentou, contendo um sorriso torto ao assistir os olhos do pai subirem até seus cabelos e descerem com algumas chispas de gelo a mais.

- Boa tarde. Sente-se, por favor – aquela falsa cordialidade é que era perigosa, mas Draco não estava com medo dessa vez. Tinha algumas cartas na manga.

Sentou-se em frente ao homem e apoiou o calcanhar direito no joelho esquerdo, colocando uma das mãos displicentemente na coxa. Teve que se conter novamente para não rir da clara de desaprovação de seu pai.

- O que significa isso? – Lucius estendeu o holerite de Natalie, que Draco aceitou e analisou.

- É o holerite da minha secretária – ele respondeu impassivelmente.

- É claro. Umbridge me contou que você obrigou-a a alterá-lo.

Draco deu um sorrisinho debochado. Sempre poderia contar com Umbridge para fofocar sobre suas atitudes.

- Eu não _obriguei-a_. Dei uma ordem e, sendo seu filho, achei que ela me devia obediência. Afinal, foi o senhor mesmo quem me ensinou a ser _persuasivo_, não?

Lucius estudou-o por alguns segundos, sem qualquer emoção.

- Eu não admito que você passe por cima de ordens minhas nem tome alguma providência aqui dentro sem meu consentimento – disse por fim entrelaçando os dedos.

- Eu pretendo obter seu consentimento agora mesmo – Draco devolveu o mesmo olhar impassível.

- Oh – Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha. - E como, exatamente, você pretende isso?

- Sendo persuasivo – Draco deu de ombros e Lucius arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha, parecendo levemente intrigado. – Mas primeiro me responda, pai, por que sua secretária ganharia o quadruplo da minha quando é mais do que óbvio que Pritchard possui muito maior qualificação do que Popkin?

- E por que eu lhe devo satisfações? – devolveu Lucius, suavemente.

- Ora, porque eu posso ter idéias equivocadas! – Draco deu de ombros novamente. – Por exemplo, o que eu, como seu filho, pensaria a respeito de uma jovem que passa considerável parte do expediente em sua sala, usando roupas mínimas e insinuantes, ganhando um salário absurdamente generoso para sua função? Eu poderia pensar que ela está fazendo algumas atividades extras...

- O que você está insinuando com isso, Draco? – agora sim, havia uma chama ameaçadora naqueles olhos gelados, estreitados ameaçadoramente.

- Absolutamente nada. Mas pelo jeito que o senhor ficou indignado com minha exemplificação eu poderia pensar que possa estar sentindo-se culpado por alguma coisa...

- Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo, garoto – sibilou Lucius alargando as narinas.

- Ótimo – disse, casualmente. - Então o senhor não se importaria se de alguma forma essa discrepância nos salários escapasse de minha boca em alguma ocasião familiar... o senhor entende: eu, o senhor, minha mãe...

- Insolente. Você não seria tolo de fazer isso – finalmente parecia ter tocado no ponto exato. Lucius tinha se adiantado para frente e sua voz saíra carregada de indignação e desafio.

- Claro que não – respondeu Draco secamente. – Não é do meu interesse semear a discórdia entre meus próprios pais. Conheço minha mãe e sei que ela ficaria arrasada se chegasse a desconfiar do senhor. Mas, para evitar que algum dia ela venha a desconfiar, eu sugiro que o senhor aceite o aumento do salário de minha secretária.

Lucius deu um sorriso sarcástico. Certamente fora ele próprio quem ensinara todas aquelas táticas ao filho, porém nunca imaginaria que um dia seria o alvo. Ele poderia sentir orgulho de Draco se não estivesse tão afrontado.

- Mais alguma sugestão, Draco? – perguntou mordaz.

- Na verdade eu tenho – Lucius arqueou novamente a sobrancelha. – Eu sugiro que o senhor demita Stebbins e contrate o marido de Pritchard como motorista da mãe.

- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou o homem, desconfiado.

- Porque não gosto do jeito que Stebbins olha para as pernas da mãe.

- Como? – Lucius pareceu alarmado e Draco riu internamente ao notar uma pequena ruga se formando na testa do homem. – Ele não se atreveria! Ele trabalha para a família há sete anos! Por que você nunca me disse isso, Draco?

Ele deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Não acredito que exista nenhum problema real. A mãe só tem olhos para o senhor, todo mundo sabe disso.

"Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo do senhor." Acrescentou mentalmente, enquanto assistia Lucius coçar o queixo pensativamente. Bem que seria merecido se Narcissa lhe plantasse chifres na testa, mas era inegável que ela era apaixonada pelo esposo. Tão apaixonada que não enxergava – ou não queria enxergar - certas evidências.

- Mande Pritchard vir conversar comigo – ordenou Lucius e Draco levantou-se, satisfeito.

- Sim, senhor.

- E pegue alguns documentos com Popkin. Preciso deles prontos ainda hoje, ouviu bem?

- Sim, senhor.

- Vá – dispensou secamente, voltando-se para o computador como se Draco tivesse evaporado no ar.

Só então Draco se permitiu sorrir de lado e deixou a sala. Pegou os documentos com Popkin e foi recebido pelos olhos questionadores de Natalie.

- Meu pai quer falar com você – informou como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo. – E eu não quero ser incomodado em nenhuma circunstância hoje.

Natalie tinha aberto a boca para dizer algo, porém Draco deu as costas a ela e entrou em sua sala. Não recebeu nenhum telefonema e deixou o escritório meia hora mais tarde que o normal, portanto não encontrou nem sinal de Natalie. Sorriu para a cadeira vaga da secretária. No dia seguinte não teria como escapar dela.

---------------

Ao anoitecer, Draco dirigiu até a faculdade para o treino de vôlei. Antes de deixar o carro, baixou o retrovisor novamente. Ainda era estranho olhar-se no espelho, mas ele estava realmente satisfeito com o novo corte. Passou os dedos pelos fios loiros. O que Potter acharia de seu novo visual? Seu olhar se tornou duro no mesmo instante que esse pensamento cruzou sua mente e ele endireitou o retrovisor, deixando o carro.

O que lhe importava se Potter adoraria ou odiaria sua aparência? Que importância tinha a opinião do garoto? Nenhuma, absolutamente, ora essa! Potter provavelmente nem notaria diferença alguma. E de algum modo isso o incomodava, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. Entrou na quadra e viu os demais jogadores já uniformizados, esperando pela treinadora. Respondeu aos cumprimentos com um aceno de cabeça e foi para o vestiário mudar de roupa. Quando voltou, Madame Hooch já o aguardava.

A primeira metade do treino correu perfeitamente. Potter foi colocado no mesmo lado da quadra que Draco e ambos jogaram em uma sincronia perfeita. O loiro atirava os cabelos para trás o tempo todo e só então lembrava-se que não tinha mais franja caindo-lhe nos olhos. Por sorte ninguém parecia reparar nisso. Ora, qualquer um passava por uma situação como essas, afinal. Era um costume, nada mais. Não era tão fácil acabar com costumes...

O calor estava insuportável e obrigava-os a interromperem-se o tempo todo para tomar água. Todos os garotos livraram-se da camisa num piscar de olhos, já que a treinadora não parecia se importar com isso. Todos exceto Potter, é claro. Após quarenta minutos de treino, Madame Hooch apitou dando-lhes alguns minutos de descanso enquanto ia até a cantina.

- Ufa! Esse calor está matando hoje – disse o moreno, abanando a camisa e sentando-se no chão enquanto os outros três acomodavam-se nos bancos ao redor.

- Oh, sem dúvida. Faz com que nós nos cansemos mais rápido – disse Jordan e Finnigan concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, esticando as pernas no banco que ocupava sozinho e assoprando o próprio peito para criar alguma brisa agradável. Observou Potter estirar-se no chão e gemer quando a pele nua de seus braços entrou em contato com o chão frio.

- Ow, está geladinho! – ele rolou no chão para encostar o rosto e o peito.

Draco rolou os olhos, num gesto de descaso – ou talvez apenas tentando impedir seus olhos de admirarem as coxas do moreno e certa protuberância avantajada mais acima...

- Por que você nunca tira a camisa, Potter? – acabou perguntando, com a voz arrastada.

O garoto levantou a cabeça encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada em dúvida.

- Heim?

- Por que você nunca tira a camisa? – repetiu sem emoção alguma. – Fica só reclamando!

Potter franziu ainda mais a sobrancelha.

- Ora... eu... sei lá! – ele deu de ombros, voltando a apoiar a cabeça no chão.

- É verdade – disse Jordan coçando o queixo pensativamente. – Eu não me lembro de você ter tirado a camisa em nenhum treino. Nunca tinha reparado nisso...

Draco fechou a cara à essas palavras. Por que _ele_ tinha reparado, afinal?

- Nem eu – concordou Finnigan. – Algum motivo especial?

Potter sentou-se no chão, esticando as pernas e apoiando o peso do tronco nas mãos.

- Não – deu de ombros. – Eu simplesmente acho que não resolva alguma coisa... ou vocês vão me dizer que não estão com calor só por estarem sem camisa?

- É claro que eu estou com calor – adiantou-se Draco. – Mas pelo menos não tenho a camisa grudando no corpo e impedindo a pouca brisa de entrar em contato com minha pele...

... Pálida, distinta, graciosa, elegante, ele diria. Porém achou melhor interromper-se por aí. Potter pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes enquanto os outros o encaravam em expectativa. O garoto esticou o pescoço pretendendo ser discreto ao analisar as arquibancadas. Haviam algumas garotas risonhas que cochichavam mais ao meio das escadarias, sem tirar os olhos dos garotos. Até que finalmente deu de ombros e arrancou a camisa, atirando-a no banco aos pés de Draco, errando suas canelas por milímetros.

No entanto Draco não estava exatamente em condições de protestar agora. Também tentava ser discreto ao observar o abdome do moreno, que voltara a esticar-se no chão, gemendo ao encostar a pele suada na superfície gelada. Não era nada prudente o que o garoto fazia, provocando esse choque térmico no corpo, porém Draco o seguiria se não achasse muito mais difícil ter essa visão privilegiada se deitasse a seu lado. Quase tinha se esquecido do quão admirável... digo, _invejável_ era aquele corpo atlético e lisinho... Oh céus!

- Vamos rapazes! – a voz da treinadora causou um leve sobressalto no loiro.

Os quatro puseram-se de pé e voltaram ao treino. Dessa vez, Potter fez par com Finnigan enquanto Jordan ficou ao mesmo lado que ele. Oh, foi _bem_ mais difícil concentrar-se dessa vez. O movimento que os músculos do moreno faziam a cada toque na bola eram... hipnotizantes! Se não estivesse tão compenetrado em prestar atenção ao jogo e ainda observa-lo furtivamente no breve instante de expectativa pelos saques, Draco teria reparado que não era o único hipnotizado pela visão. As garotas da platéia estavam eufóricas! Se um Draco Malfoy sem camisa já era um espetáculo, o que se diria de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter de uma só vez?

- Já chega por hoje, rapazes – Madame Hooch apitou. – Cada dia melhores! O preparo físico de vocês é excelente – ela acrescentou, olhando diretamente para Potter, que baixou os olhos, um pouco sem graça, em seguida para Draco, que estufou o peito. – Me parece que vocês têm se exercitado paralelamente e isso é ótimo! Continuem assim. Até o próximo treino!

Como de costume, Finnigan e Jordan dirigiram-se ao vestiário enquanto Potter e Draco se preparavam para mais relaxamento. Só então o loiro pôde perceber as risadas indecentes que vinham das arquibancadas. Com uma única espiada, pôde constatar que eles eram o espetáculo da noite, mas de alguma maneira isso não o agradava nem um pouco. Estreitou os olhos e continuou se exercitando. Pelo menos Potter não parecia estar prestando atenção à elas e isso o deixava um pouco mais aliviado. Não que ele realmente se importasse pela reação do moreno, porém... aquelas risadas era realmente muito incômodas! Lançou mais um olhar às garotas e surpreendeu a mais alta delas esticando-se na ponta dos pês para ter uma visão melhor de Potter, que estava estirado no chão, de olhos fechados, apenas respirando suavemente. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele mirou-a com reprovação assassina. No entanto a garota não se intimidou, voltando a sentar-se para rir com as outras.

Demorou algum tempo para que os outros garotos deixassem o vestiário e o loiro já estava mais carrancudo do que nunca.

- Até que enfim! – disse quando eles deixaram o vestiário. – Pensei que iam passar a noite toda no chuveiro!

Os dois garotos rolaram os olhos e se despediram, ignorando o comentário ácido. Finalmente ele se veria livre daquelas maritacas irritantes. Caminhou mais à frente, encarando as meninas – que deixavam a quadra cochichando - com os olhos estreitos enquanto Potter apanhava a camisa e caminhava lentamente, parecendo um pouco sonolento. Então percebeu que faltava uma delas, mas não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada. A garota mais alta – e escandalosa – estava passando bem à sua frente em direção ao moreno. Ela era loira, com os cabelos cacheados até os ombros e usava uma calça jeans provavelmente três números menor do que o seu tamanho. O top azul marinho emoldurava o busto farto e revelava um piercing no umbigo.

- Hey, Harry! Harry Potter, não?

- Hum? – Potter levantou os olhos, confuso. – Oh, sim. Sou eu – confirmou, meio sem jeito.

A garota passeou os olhos pela cicatriz do outro, que uma fenda entre as mechas do cabelo revolto revelava.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Mellanie Pontner – a garota estendeu a mão, que Harry aceitou lerdamente. – Mas pode me chamar de Mel.

Potter abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas foi Draco quem se manifestou, aproximando-se mais deles.

- Hey, _Mel_ – disse desdenhosamente, olhando a garota de cima abaixo. – Tenho certeza que Potter está _encantado_ em conhecê-la, mas nós acabamos de sair de um treino particularmente exaustivo e, se você nos der licença, vamos tomar banho agora.

- Hey, _gracinha_ – ela devolveu o mesmo tom provocador, olhando-o também de cima a baixo nada inocentemente. – Draco Malfoy, não? Por que você não vai tomar um banho e deixa eu ter uma conversa a sós com o Harry aqui?

Draco estreitou os olhos e sustentou seu olhar por alguns instantes antes de lançar um olhar questionador para Potter. O garoto tinha o queixo levemente caído e piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Então coçou a cabeça. Draco bufou e deu as costas a eles, entrando no vestiário. Mas se essa garota estava pensando que ele não ia saber do que se tratava, estava muito enganada. Encostou-se no batente da porta, aguçando os ouvidos.

Harry estava mais do que sem jeito. Coçou a cabeça uma vez mais e finalmente encontrou algumas palavras, tentando, por tudo no mundo, não corar diante do olhar faminto que tinha sobre si.

- Olha, talvez... talvez eu deva mesmo tomar um banho e... depois nós podemos conversar...

- Não, não, não. Está bom assim – ela ronronou, aproximando-se perigosamente do moreno, fazendo com que ele se afastasse. – Adoro homens suados.

Mais um passo para trás e Harry estava encostado na parede, com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Bem, Pont... quer dizer, Mel. O que, exatamente, você quer falar comigo?

- Esse seu jeitinho tímido me deixa louca, sabia? – a garota espalmou as mãos no peito do rapaz, passeando-as por toda sua extensão, ao que Harry arregalou ainda mais os olhos e escapou para o lado rapidamente, esquivando-se dos lábios da garota.

- Pontner, eu acho que nós poderíamos deixar essa _conversa_ para outra ocasião. Eu estou cansado, sujo...

- Escorregadio – ela completou com um sorriso safado, encurralando-o novamente, dessa vez contra um dos pilares. – Provocante.

Antes que o moreno pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, estava sendo firmemente preso contra a parede, com os lábios da garota sobre os seus, forçando-o a corresponder ao beijo nada suave. Ele resmungou e tentou empurrá-la – e ser gentil ao mesmo tempo – falhando terrivelmente. A garota, além de ter sua altura e alguma massa muscular, também tinha muita determinação. Determinação _demais_.

Draco estava quase enterrando as unhas nas palmas das mãos ou provocando uma dor de cabeça de tanto que apertava os maxilares. Será que aquela garota não entendia que ele não queria nada com ela? Será que era tão difícil de perceber isso? E o que significava aquele silêncio? Espiou com cuidado o lado de fora e seus olhos se estreitaram quando viu aquela _vadia_ prensando o moreno contra a parede e exigindo de um beijo que ele _não queria_! Sim, porque isso era mais que óbvio! Não somente por ele estar resmungando, como também por tentar afastá-la com as mãos. Garotinha oferecida!

Virou-se para o interior do vestiário e meteu o pé no armário por puro impulso, para extravasar a raiva que sentia, a vontade de estrangular aquele pescoço. O resultado foi um estrondo de seu tênis batendo contra a porta de metal, que abriu-se fazendo com que várias vassouras, rodinhos e baldes despencassem em sua cabeça. O ar faltou aos pulmões de Draco e ele apurou os ouvidos novamente.

Harry finalmente conseguiu afastar a garota, devido à distração causada pelo barulho.

- Hum, acho que Malfoy está precisando de ajuda. Tchau – disse o garoto e não deu tempo para que ela reagisse, caminhando apressadamente até o vestiário.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Draco foi: será que ele vai desconfiar que eu fiquei espionando? Será que vai achar que fiz isso de propósito para interromper aquela ceninha? Mais do que depressa, saiu do meio dos baldes e chutou os tênis para fora do pé, arrancou o shorts num puxão, atirando-o sobre o banco e sentou-se, retirando as meias quase que calmamente – como se não estivesse arfando.

Potter chegou no segundo seguinte, ainda de olhos arregalados e olhou do amontoado de vassouras para o armário e então para Draco, que deu de ombros dissimuladamente, empenhando-se em tirar a outra meia. O moreno arfou e sentou a seu lado no banco, fazendo-o desejar levantar-se e sair correndo do banheiro. Porém Draco permaneceu onde estava, recolhendo os tênis e as meias.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Potter, por fim.

- Eu vou saber? – respondeu sarcástico. – Essa lata velha abriu sozinha e cuspiu isso tudo. Provavelmente algum imbecil abarrotou o armário e fechou de qualquer jeito. Estragou sua festinha, foi?

Tentou disfarçar a amargura de sua voz levantando-se, pegando a toalha e entrando no boxe. Só então livrou-se da cueca e ligou o chuveiro. Não assistiu Potter passar as mãos nos cabelos, mas pôde ouvir o suspiro.

- Nem me fale, cara. Achei que ia sufocar com aquele beijo! Caracoles!

- Mas parece que gostou – desdenhou. – Está até suspirando!

- Ora, e o que você queria que eu fizesse? – defendeu-se o outro. – Queria que chorasse? Ou quem sabe a empurrasse e torcesse para ela bater a cabeça na parede e cair inconsciente?

"Até que não seria má idéia!", ponderou. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ao lado sendo ligado.

- Foi um beijo ruim, então?

- Sei lá! Não estava em condições de analisar o beijo, Malfoy! Ela me jogou contra a parede e me segurou... argh! Que raiva! Nunca mais tiro a camisa num treino! Nunca mais, ouviu bem?

- Como se a culpa fosse minha, não é? – Draco não pôde impedir um sorriso torto de invadir seu rosto diante da indignação do rapaz. Só Potter mesmo para se lamentar por ter sido agarrado...

É, agora que já estava tudo sob controle ele podia ver alguma graça na história... Não que essa tal de Mel estivesse livre de seu ódio eterno...

Eles permaneceram em silêncio durante o resto do banho. Quando o chuveiro ao lado foi desligado, Draco resolveu se aventurar a deixar o boxe também. Ele nunca admitiria isso, mas estava ansioso por observar furtivamente algum pedaço da pele morena que ficava tanto tempo escondida dos olhares curiosos. Afinal ele era uma das poucas pessoas privilegiadas que podiam admirá-lo sem que isso parecesse estranho... bem, será mesmo que não parecia estranho?

- Ficou bom – ele ouviu o moreno dizer.

- Como? – Draco ainda estava perdido em pensamentos, depois de ter visto pelo canto dos olhos aquelas costas largas cobertas de gotinhas d'água.

- O seu cabelo – Draco piscou várias vezes, então virou-se, deparando-se com duas esmeraldas encarando-o do espelho. – Esse corte te deixou mais maduro. E pelo menos não tem mais franja pra incomodar nos treinos...

Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Potter abaixou-se para calçar os tênis e ele desviou os olhos. Tentou conter a euforia que invadiu-lhe inconvenientemente diante do elogio. É claro que o moreno não tinha dito nenhum "Ficou lindo, Malfoy!" ou "Você _é_ lindo, Malfoy, eu tenho que admitir!", mas já era alguma coisa...

- Hum... valeu – resmungou.

Houve mais um silêncio confortável. Até mesmo os silêncios eram confortáveis quando estava com Potter!

- Amanhã às sete, Malfoy?

- Heim? – o loiro odiou-se por parecer tão retardado.

- Amanhã às sete, no parque. Vamos correr?

Draco terminou de vestir a camisa e virou-se para descobrir que Potter fazia o mesmo. Sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente.

- Sim... vamos – disse por fim.

Ainda bem que Potter não disse mais nada, pois desse modo ele poderia ainda reviver mentalmente aquela camisa branca descendo lentamente sobre a pele morena úmida.

-----------------

**N.A. **E aí? Gostaram da Mel? uhuahua Levanta a mão quem gostou do Draco _persuadindo_ Lucius a aceitar seus termos!

Respostas aos comentários por e-mail para: **Mewis Slytherin**, Mel Deep Dark, **Lucca BR**, Cherryx, **Deepysa**, Ivi, **L!ka**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Luana**, Paty Black, **Mione Lupin**, Marcx, **Nessa Reinehr**, Sofiah Black, **Rei Owan**, Lady Athena-chan, **»»Drika®««**, Ferfa, **Clara dos Anjos**, Maaya M., **Yellowred**, Dany, **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**, Dana Norram, **Eowin Symbelmine**, Marjarie, **milayy**, Caliope Amphora, **Imooto**, Lady nina, **Bela-chan**, Carol Yuy. Me avisem casa não tenham recebido a resposta!

E quem não deixou e-mail não fica sem resposta: **Lís** (Natalie é uma heroína, certamente! Sempre fazendo um rebuliço nas idéias de Draco! Então, será que você gostou da Mellanie Pontner? o.O) **Samira** (hum, me diga você agora, a Mel atrapalhou mesmo? Ou será que ajudou? Pois é, o Harry ainda demora um pouquinho para se apaixonar de verdade... mas que bom que você compreende a importância que eu dou para o desenvolvimento dos sentimentos deles. Não quero que seja forçada a aproximação dos dois. Valeu pelos elogios! Beijinhos) **Srta.Kinomoto** (Oh, sim, Natalie _sabe_ das coisas! Você tem vontade de rir da condição pateticamente apaixonado do Draco? Hahaha tem razão! É hilário mesmo! Então, gostou da crise de ciúme do Draco? Abraços!) **Sakuya** (Natalie fantástica! Isso mesmo! Palmas para ela! Você acha mesmo que está tudo ficando cada vez melhor? Uhuahuahuahua e einda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! Então, o que achou do Draco ciumento? Beijo) **Bella-riddle** (te deixei curiosa com a Mel, não foi? Então, o que achou dela? Que bom que está gostando! Beijo) Mônica Dias (oh, obrigada pelos elogios XD Ganhei mais uma fã! Que delícia! Pois é, o primeiro beijos do Harry e do Draco ainda demora um tantinho... mas não desista! Então, o que achou dos capítulos 15 e 16? Obrigada por comentar, bjaum!) **Amanditah** (oh, quer dizer que tem mais gente por aí fazendo propaganda da minha fic! Que legal! E que bom que você se aventurou a ler! Valeu pelos elogios! Pode acreditar que minha vontade de atualizar essa fic é realmente incontrolável rsrs Beijocas) **Cris 34** (é isso aí, Draco está finalmente admitindo o que sente! Graças a Natalie! Bem, acho que a Hermione pode dar um jeito no temperamento do Ron qto ao relacionamento do Harry e do Draco, quando isso acontecer, não é mesmo? Então, você gostou da ceninha de ciúme? Bjinhos)

Muito obrigada, gente! Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e pela atenção de vocês! Eu já estou sonhando com as 400 reviews! Algumas pessoas têm mandado e-mails maravilhosos também! Valeu! Até **sábado** que vem!

-----------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Ow! Assim não, Padffot! Tem que ser com jeitinho.

- Assim? – disse a voz rouca de seu padrinho.

- Ow! Não! Como você é bruto! Assim dói!

- Não está doendo em mim.

- Eu tenho certeza que não. Tira isso daí!


	17. Deslizes

CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE

Deslizes

---------------

A velocidade de propagação de uma fofoca sempre seria impressionante para Draco. Potter fora agarrado na noite anterior e a história já estava na boca de Hogwarts inteira, incluindo alguns detalhes mirabolantes que ele sabia não terem acontecido. Por exemplo, ele tinha certeza que o moreno não fora jogado no chão, por favor! O mais incrível, porém, não era isso. Se Draco não tivesse escutado uma das fofocas meio que acidentalmente – ou talvez nem tanto – não acreditaria que Pontner tinha espalhado para os quatro ventos que o beijo de Potter era espetacular! Ora essa! O resultado era que todas estavam querendo experimentar, segundo a própria Pansy. Isso era assustador! E Potter definitivamente estava assustado.

O loiro reparou que ele não desgrudou um segundo sequer dos amigos inseparáveis, que se conformaram em servir de escudo humano para as possíveis investidas, apesar de que isso não impedia as garotas de o encararem com cobiça mais que evidente. Era quase revoltante! Draco poderia pensar: "Por que nunca espalharam que o _meu_ beijo é espetacular?", mas de fato as dúvidas que lhe assaltavam a mente eram: "Por que elas têm que ficar tão alvoroçadas por causa de um simples beijo? Será que não percebem que assim só deixam o rapaz ainda mais ressabiado? É claro que Potter não se interessa por nenhuma delas, ora essa! Mas... será que esse beijo é tão bom assim?"

Bem, isso ele nunca saberia, obviamente, ora essa! Na verdade não deveria nem se questionar um absurdo desses.

A aula foi completamente esquecida para Draco, que não conseguia deixar de laçar olhares carrancudos para cada espevitada de olho comprido, nem deixar de encarar o moreno que roía as unhas nervosamente.

---------------

Ao chegar ao escritório, foi recebido por uma Natalie um pouco formal _demais_. Entrou em seu escritório e aguardou as tão esperadas batidas na porta, que não tardaram a acontecer.

- Sr. Malfoy, seu pai me pediu para trazer mais estes documentos que estão faltando. Disse que esses já não têm tanta urgência, mas é melhor não esperar ter pressa para fazer. O Sr. Bagman ligou duas vezes ontem à tarde, disse que precisa fala-lhe hoje, sem falta – ela parou para respirar um pouco, adquirindo um ar reprovador. – E o pagamento saiu ainda ontem, além do fato de que meu esposo esteve aqui esta manhã e foi contratado como novo motorista da Sra. Malfoy!

Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado e indicou a cadeira à frente de sua mesa, que a mulher ocupou imediatamente, ainda com o olhar duro.

- Excelente! Não achei que meu pai fosse tomar providências de imediato!

- Draco, eu não acredito que você fez isso! – disse a mulher severamente. – Você quadruplicou meu salário! Fico imaginando o que fez para convencer seu pai! Imagino que só o fato de ter cortado o cabelo não tenha feito mais do que deixá-lo zangado!

- Relaxe, Natalie. Não fiz nada que ele mesmo não faria. Além do mais, só tentei ser justo. Popkin sempre ganhou essa quantia, por que você deveria ser diferente?

- Talvez porque ela trabalhe durante período integral! – sugeriu Natalie sarcasticamente.

Draco uniu as mãos e adiantou-se, apoiando-se na mesa.

- Ela não tem metade das suas qualificações, Natalie. É uma incompetente! Não passa de um enfeite para o escritório do meu pai, com seus saltos-altos, e carinha de anjo. Ele só quer exibi-la para todos que visitam sua sala, além de ficar admirando, obviamente...

- Draco! – indignou-se Natalie. – Você não... você não disse isso à ele!

- Não. Não com essas palavras – Natalie arregalou os olhos, mas Draco ergueu uma mão, tranquilizador. – Não se preocupe, já disse que só agi da maneira que ele esperava que eu agisse. Está tudo resolvido.

- Por que fez isso? – questionou a mulher, com as feições mais brandas e parecendo intrigada.

Draco soltou o ar pelo nariz, em falso desprezo.

- Ora, para que você possa estudar psicologia! Agora você pode largar o emprego da manhã e se matricular em uma faculdade! Garanto que só o salário de seu esposo já será suficiente para bancar todas as despesas. E você ainda teria a noite com suas crianças.

- Oh, Draco! – a mulher enterrou o rosto nas mãos, emocionada. – Você não devia! Não devia ter feito isso...

Draco estendeu a mão e segurou um dos braços da mulher, impedindo-a de esconder-se.

- Não diga isso, Natalie. Você sabe que merece muito mais. Não estou fazendo favor nenhum, pois sei que você não aceitaria. Estou apenas providenciando para que você seja reconhecida e recompensada. Afinal, não é nada fácil agradar um Malfoy!

A mulher sorriu e meneou a cabeça, mordendo um dos lábios na tentativa de impedi-los de tremer.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sou grata só por ter conseguido esse emprego, Draco. Você é incrível!

- Não, Natalie. Você é. Se eu sou desse modo com você, é única e exclusivamente por _sua_ causa. Você desperta esse meu lado patético – disse sarcástico, provocando riso na secretária. – Só quero que você realize seu sonho – acrescentou mais brandamente, voltando a encostar-se na cadeira.

Natalie enxugou uma lágrima atrevida e recompôs-se.

- Eu farei isso! Vou providenciar minha matrícula na faculdade e vou me empenhar de corpo e alma, você vai ver.

- É assim que se fala!

- Mas você vai sempre ter consultas gratuitas – gracejou, fazendo Draco se divertir. – Então, comece a me contar o que tem afligido essa cabeça loira?

- Não, não. Hoje o assunto aqui é você! Não admito que mude o rumo da conversa. Você nunca me falou direito sobre sua família! Eu adoraria conhecer seus filhos, por que não me fala sobre eles?

Natalie sorriu docemente e levou a mão ao bolso da saia que usava, retirando uma carteira fina e discreta.

- Eu não vou só falar, vou te mostrar! Veja só, tenho fotos deles aqui. Eles são maravilhosos! São uns amores...

Draco observou quase curiosamente o amor contido em cada palavra empregada para descrever aquelas duas crianças que ele sabia serem realmente maravilhosas. Como poderiam não ser, com uma mãe como essa?

-------------------

Harry estava novamente a caminho para casa depois de uma tarde exaustiva de trabalho. Estava com a mente sobrecarregada e a vista cansada. Mas na verdade isso era o que menos o incomodava agora.

O moreno já admitira para si mesmo havia algum tempo que estava apreciando a companhia de Malfoy. O garoto estava preenchendo algum lugar dentro dele que talvez ele não soubesse que existia, afinal, ele ainda tinha sua "família", e Ron e Hermione nunca deixariam de ser seus grandes amigos – apesar de estarem um pouco mais distantes, evidentemente. Harry não se sentia no direito de se intrometer mais na vida deles do que já fazia. Não chegava a se sentir excluído mais, porém também não deixava de sentir falta do tempo que passavam juntos nos finais de semana, ou mesmo nos dias da semana, assistindo filmes ou conversando até tarde pela internet.

Porém ultimamente eles estavam ocupados demais até mesmo para isso e Harry encontrara outra pessoa com quem conversar, o Príncipe Slytherin - que também vinha se mostrando um ótimo ouvinte, além de surpreendê-lo com uma habilidade incrível em jogos virtuais.

Sim, tanto Malfoy quando o Príncipe agora faziam parte de sua vida. Talvez mais ativamente do que seus grandes amigos... Aliás, havia uma certa semelhança nas atitudes do Príncipe e de Malfoy que deixava Harry espantado às vezes. Aos poucos, a imagem que Harry tinha em sua mente do amigo virtual fora adquirindo cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos, queixo pontudo, e um certo ar arrogante, ao mesmo tempo em que ele simplesmente não conseguia juntar toda a imagem de Malfoy com os sorrisos que ele imaginava serem mais freqüentes no Príncipe - que era visivelmente mais bem-humorado. Eram tão semelhantes e tão singulares ao mesmo tempo...

Mas, voltando a falar de Malfoy, Harry não conseguia tirar da cabeça a conversa que tivera com Ron no dia anterior. Não tinha a mesma opinião que o ruivo sobre Malfoy ser falso com ele, sobre estar agindo por puro interesse. Nem conseguia acreditar que o loiro podia estar tentando enganá-lo. Afinal, era sempre Harry quem tomava as iniciativas! Ele chamara-o para o treino particular, para os passeios no parque, para fazer dupla na aula de Matemática. Não havia maneira de ele estar sendo manipulado por Malfoy. Na verdade, o contrário parecia mais verdadeiro.

Não era como se Harry estivesse tentando consertar o modo de agir do outro, no entanto o próprio Malfoy parecia estar mudando, de alguma forma, sendo isso por sua causa ou não. Talvez estivesse amadurecendo, quem sabe. O fato era que ele apreciava o tempo que passavam juntos, muitas vezes em silêncio, outras obtendo respostas monossilábicas do loiro, ou mesmo conversando civilizadamente sobre coisas sem importância.

Era um jeito diferente de... amizade? Sim, talvez. Talvez eles estivessem ultrapassando barreiras e caminhando para um relacionamento um tanto mais íntimo e agradável. Pelo menos de sua parte. E pelo que ele podia observar, não era o único que ansiava por esses encontros um tanto quanto... irreais.

Na verdade, isso era algo que Harry já vinha observando havia algum tempo. Ele já surpreendera alguns olhares estranhos de Malfoy sobre ele. Não eram frios, nem esnobes ou sarcásticos, como ele já estava acostumado por causa de todos aqueles anos de rivalidade - que agora pareciam tão distantes! Eram... diferentes. Eram olhares curiosos, contemplativos, até mesmo _intensos_ de uma maneira que ele sequer achava possível naquele rosto aristocrático. Era destoante com toda a postura que Malfoy havia sustentado por anos, aquele porte inabalável de "não se aproxime, ou vai se arrepender".

Harry sentia como se Malfoy estava convidando-o a se aproximar dele, como se pedisse socorro! Era tão estranho que chegava a ser incômodo. Afinal, Harry sempre imaginara que Draco Malfoy só tinha se deixado levar até agora porque ele o tinha desafiado a provar que não era infantil, mas agora começava a duvidar disso. Seria possível que toda a atitude do garoto desde os onze anos fosse por ter sido rejeitado? Será que a amizade de Harry fosse de alguma maneira importante para Malfoy? Bem, não era uma idéia totalmente absurda, visto que Malfoy fora criado como um rei, acostumado a ter sempre tudo o que quisesse, inclusive amigos comprados com sua posição social. E de repente viu-se privado de um brinquedo particularmente interessante. Não que ele ainda fosse aquele garotinho mimado de antes, mas alguns traumas e frustrações tender a ficar gravado no inconsciente da pessoa por toda uma vida! Trauma? Teria sido traumatizante para o loiro ser privado de sua amizade?

Algumas vezes Harry se pegava imaginando como seria se ele tivesse aceitado ter se tornado amigo de Draco Malfoy... Certamente teria sido um desastre. Talvez... talvez aquele não fosse o momento... mas quem sabe agora não poderia dar certo?

O carro praticamente fez o caminho para casa sozinho, já que seu motorista parecia estar em outro mundo, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Sirius estava dando aula ainda, portanto ele achou melhor não interromper. Calçou seus tênis de corrida, vestiu uma roupa mais confortável e deixou um bilhete na geladeira antes de prender a coleira em Snuffles e sair.

----------------

O tempo já não estava tão quente devido a uma rápida chuva de verão que caíra durante a noite passada. Eles correram pelo parque e depois sentaram debaixo do mesmo carvalho de sempre para descansar. Conversaram sobre coisas sem importância, observaram as estrelas e afagaram as orelhas de Snuffles.

Snuffles era um dos motivos para que Harry começasse a mudar sua opinião a respeito do loiro. O cão era extremamente dócil e manso, principalmente com crianças, mas não era tão fácil ele demonstrar afeição por alguém que acabava de conhecer da maneira que fizera com Malfoy. Geralmente ele ficava ressabiado, quieto. No entanto com Malfoy fora diferente. Ele tinha reagido como se o conhecesse de muito tempo, apesar de Malfoy não parecer ser do tipo que gostava de cachorros. Pois é... a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas. E Snuffles era uma manteiga derretida, um interesseiro que agradava Malfoy em troca de carinhos.

Eles se despediram por volta das nove e meia da noite e Harry caminhou sem pressa alguma para casa, seguido de perto por Snuffles. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o padrinho e Remus Lupin. Harry sorriu sem que percebesse.

Encontrou a porta da casa destrancada e abriu-a. Sirius devia ter lubrificado as dobradiças, já que não houve o rangido costumeiro. Snuffles foi direto para seu pote de água e, depois de saciar a sede, conformou-se em triturar a ração que Sirius tinha comprado. Com Remus passando grande parte do tempo em casa, Snuffles já não tinha mais tantas regalias quanto à comida e começava a adquirir gosto pela ração.

Porém Harry não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao cão. Ele tinha começado a se dirigir para a sala, mas parara antes de fazê-lo, aguçando os ouvidos para a conversa que vinha do outro aposento. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir um protesto de Remus:

- Ow! Assim não, Padffot! Tem que ser com jeitinho.

- Assim? – disse a voz rouca de seu padrinho.

- Ow! Não! Como você é bruto! Assim dói!

- Não está doendo em mim.

- Eu tenho certeza que não. Tira isso daí! – Harry arregalou os olhos em espanto, seu queixo caindo.

- Como você é chorão, Moony! Nem dói tanto assim.

- Queria que você estivesse no meu lugar agora. OW! Vai tirar ou não vai?

Harry engoliu em seco e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando – em vão – afastar algumas imagens embaraçosas criadas por sua mente.

- Calma, Moony. Eu estou quase lá...

Harry sentiu as próprias bochechas corando violentamente. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sirius sobre o namoro de Hermione e Ron: "você tem que chegar perto deles fazendo bastante barulho pra não dar alguns flagrantes desagradáveis". Será que não seria prudente sair na pontinha dos pés e tornar a entrar fazendo _muito_ barulho... hummm... meia hora mais tarde?

- Já chega. Vou até a cozinha pegar uma tesoura.

Harry arregalou ainda mais os olhos e percebeu-se ainda na mesma posição de antes. Suas pernas pareciam ter se esquecido de como _correr_.

- NÃO! Você não faria isso, Remus!

- Você duvida?

Um alarme soou agudamente na cabeça de Harry, tentando alertá-lo do fato de que haviam passos ligeiros vindo em sua direção. Porém a distância era curta demais e antes que ele pudesse fazer algum movimento para frente ou para trás, Remus apareceu na cozinha. A primeira coisa que Harry reparou – com alívio – foi que ele estava completamente vestido. A segunda, foi que estava com uma expressão carrancuda e tinha uma das mãos na cabeça.

- Harry! – a expressão do homem suavizou-se um pouco – Você está bem? Está... vermelho... - mas antes que qualquer dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sirius apareceu com a camisa semi-aberta.

- Não faça isso, Moony, por favor! Eu tento do jeito que você quer... – disse afobado e Harry tornou a arregalar os olhos.

- Não, você já estragou a sua chance, Sirius.

- Mas, Moony... – o homem passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e só então reparou no afilhado. – Harry! Harry, você tem que me ajudar!

- Heim? – esganiçou-se o rapaz.

- Não deixe que ele corte o cabelo, Harry! Por favor, me ajude!

- Cortar o... o cabelo?

- É! Não deixe que ele corte, Harry!

Remus inclinou a cabeça de modo que ele pudesse ver alguma coisa prateada enroscada em seus cabelos.

- O relógio de Sirius enroscou no meu cabelo e quando eu pedi para ele tirar, ele acabou empaçocando ainda mais!

- Oh! – Alguma coisa se acendeu na cabeça de Harry e ele subitamente achou-se envergonhado de seus próprios pensamentos. De repente ocorreu-lhe que Sirius com a camisa semi-aberta era uma cena completamente normal dentro de casa. - Mas... Sirius não usa relógio – disse Harry, confuso.

Remus lançou outro olhar furioso a Sirius, que deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Pois é – ralhou o professor entredentes. - Ele resolveu fazer isso justo hoje. E ainda me apronta uma dessas.

- Você quer... quer que eu tente tirar? – sugeriu Harry ainda um pouco sem jeito.

- Por favor, Moony! – Sirius fez carinha de cachorro pidão e Remus suspirou cansadamente.

- Tudo bem... Mas se você não conseguir, eu passo a tesoura!

Sirius engoliu em seco, puxou uma cadeira para que o outro se sentasse e Harry começou a operação delicada com extremo cuidado. Seu padrinho acompanhou seus movimentos em expectativa, mordendo a língua, que apontava no canto de sua boca.

- Pronto – anunciou Harry alguns minutos depois, exibindo o relógio em frente ao rosto de Remus.

- Ufa! – Sirius suspirou aliviado, em seguida ajoelhou-se em frente ao namorado utilizando-se de seus poderes persuasivos. – Moony, meu amor. Você perdoa esse seu babaca adorável?

Remus estreitou os olhos e comprimiu a boca. Snuffles, finalmente satisfeito de ração, caminhou até o dono e aproveitou-se de sua posição para lamber-lhe a face.

- Sai pra lá, Snuffles – ele empurrou o cachorro. - Hoje eu sou só do Moony – Harry teve que conter o riso e pareceu-lhe que Remus fazia o mesmo. - Me bata, Moony, me pendure pelas orelhas, faça o que você quiser comigo, mas me perdoe? Prometo que nunca mais uso esse relógio na vida!

Remus revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, dessa vez sem tentar esconder seu divertimento.

- Está bem, meu babaca adorável. Agora levante-se.

Sirius deu um sorriso cheio de dentes e levantou-se para em seguida sentar no colo do namorado e roubar-lhe um beijo.

- Obrigado! Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem o seu perdão! – dramatizou.

Remus enrugou a testa, ainda conservando um sorriso no rosto e levantou-se, quase derrubando o outro.

- Está bem. Agora eu tenho que ir, já está tarde.

- Não quer ficar? – Sirius estreitou-o em seus braços, encostando seus narizes, e Harry desviou o olhar se sentindo um tanto intruso. Snuffles fez o mesmo.

Remus corou e deu um selinho no namorado antes de esquivar-se.

- Não, esqueci a garagem destrancada – ele pegou as chaves do carro de cima do microondas.

- Não se esqueça que Molly nos chamou para o almoço amanhã – informou Sirius. – Você também, mocinho – ele acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Harry.

- Ok – disseram ambos e sorriram.

- Até amanhã, Harry – ele virou-se para sair, mas Sirius segurou sua mão.

- Eu te levo até o carro – o homem de cabelos compridos piscou discretamente para Harry e cochichou de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir. – Deixou a garagem destrancada, hump, sei...

- O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – desconfiou Remus ao observar os sorrisos marotos dos outros dois.

- Nada não, Moony. Vamos. Lá fora eu te conto – Sirius puxou a mão do outro em direção à porta, porém ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com uma ruga se formando na testa.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia, Sirius. Seus vizinhos podem ver e...

- Que nada, está escuro! Se você rebolar um pouquinho eles podem pensar que você é uma garota... Ow! – Remus deu um soco de leve no estômago de Sirius, que se dobrou.

- Eles vão reconhecer o meu carro, seu mané!

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Eu digo que estava tirando um cisco de seu olho, oras.

- Mas...

- Argh! Vamos logo, Moony! Não fique criando empecilhos – Sirius deu a volta no homem e começou a empurrá-lo porta à fora. - Além disso, não quero que você seja assediado por Mary Anne de novo.

- Mary Anne não está em casa.

- E como você sabe disso? – questionou Sirius desconfiado.

- Ora, deixe-me ver – Remus fez cara de pensativo, enquanto se segurava no batente, dificultando as coisas para o outro. – Será que é porque a casa toda está apagada? Ou talvez seja pelo fato de o carro não estar na garagem? – completou, sarcástico, enquanto Sirius finalmente conseguia empurrá-lo para fora.

Antes que Sirius pudesse fechar a porta, Snuffles abanou o rabo e tentou acompanhá-lo, porém o homem apontou-lhe o indicador.

- Você fica - O cão ganiu e sentou-se no chão da cozinha parecendo desolado. - Não me olhe assim, Nuf – ele abaixou o tom de voz. – Assim que meu namorado for embora eu faço um carinho em você, ok?

Remus rolou os olhos, divertido e Sirius voltou-se para ele novamente, com o cenho franzido.

- E desde quando você fica observando a casa de Mary Anne?

- Oh Padfoot... – Harry ainda teve um vislumbre de Remus enterrando o rosto nas mãos antes que Sirius encostasse a porta.

- É, Nuf, vai se acostumando... – Harry afagou-lhe as orelhas.

------------

Assim que chegou em casa, Draco achou-se exausto o suficiente para deitar e dormir até a manhã seguinte. No entanto, descobriu estar enganado. Não conseguia se desligar de seus pensamentos, parecia que sua mente estava cheia e a todo vapor, tornando impossível que ele dormisse. Se ao menos não fossem os pensamentos estúpidos e degradantes para um Malfoy - uma vez que eram todos relacionados a Potter – ele não se incomodaria tanto. Porém não era como se isso fosse aceitável, portanto obrigou-se a levantar e acender a luz. O que faria até estar exausto o suficiente para desmaiar sem correr o risco sequer de sonhar com o moreno?

Foi até o armário e retirou o violão e as partituras. Começou a folhear as músicas e toda a sua inspiração se dissipou tão rápido quanto havia se formado. Estava cansado de tocar as mesmas músicas, afinal ele só sabia aquelas! Será que estava pronto para um desafio?

Lançou um olhar pensativo ao computador antes de finalmente ir até ele e ligá-lo. Pesquisou um site de partituras diferente do que costumava acessar – que só tinha músicas fáceis para principiantes – e encontrou um com milhares delas. A pesquisa era por artista. Ora, essa era muito fácil de escolher! Digitou "Coldplay" e clicou em "ok". Em segundos ele tinha uma relação considerável de músicas da banda. Copiou todas e colocou o cd para tocar enquanto imprimia algumas delas.

Ficou cantando baixinho, acompanhando as músicas e seus olhos começaram a pesar. Deixou a impressora trabalhando e deslizou da cadeira para a cama, deitando-se e fitando o teto de seu quarto. Seu corpo sem dúvida estava exausto, seus olhos já quase não paravam abertos, porém sua mente se prendia às palavras das músicas, até que seus olhos se arregalaram aos primeiros acordes da música que acabava de começar. E então vieram as palavras:

_Honey you are a rock_

_(Amor você é uma rocha)_

A primeira reação natural de Draco seria atirar um travesseiro no computador, depois levantar bufando e pular para a próxima música, porém seus músculos se recusavam a fazer qualquer movimento.

_Upon which I stand_

_(Sobre qual eu fico em pé)_

Ele nunca tinha ouvido essa música por completo. No entanto, dessa vez não era somente seu corpo que não queria mover-se, havia também uma dose de curiosidade impedindo-o de interromper as palavras.

_And I come here to talk_

_(e eu chego aqui para falar)_

Quase que involuntariamente, Draco tateou o criado-mudo e trouxe o celular ao alcance de seus olhos, apertando teclas furiosamente, tendo as batidas cardíacas aceleradas.

_I hope you understand_

_(E eu espero que você entenda)_

Oh, isso era patético! Quer dizer que seu próprio corpo se recusava a mover para mudar de música, mas reagia prontamente para encarar aquelas duas íris esmeraldas? O loiro abaixou as mãos que seguravam o aparelho e fechou os olhos prestando atenção à música. Dessa vez, ouviu-a completamente e tentou fazer uma crítica imparcial dela. A letra era... patética, o tema era... ridículo...

Ok, não estava sendo imparcial. Ele gostava de praticamente todas as músicas do grupo e essa não seria bem uma exceção. O ritmo era agradável, a melodia muito bem feita e a letra... bem, era Coldplay! Isso resumia tudo. O estilo deles era único, a voz do vocalista era gostosa, os olhos de Potter eram encantadores...

De repente o silêncio fez com que o loiro se sobressaltasse. Abriu um olho com dificuldade e ergueu um pouco o pescoço para conferir que a impressora já tinha acabado seu trabalho havia muito tempo, o cd já tinha terminado e o computador estava no descanso de tela. Espiou o mostrador de seu celular. Três e vinte da madrugada. Ele tinha adormecido por um longo tempo. Com alguma dificuldade por causa do sono, desligou o computador e apagou a luz, adormecendo imediatamente. Estava tão entorpecido que nem se lembraria das imagens agradáveis que lhe vinham à mente...

-----------------

Harry chegou do treino bastante cansado, na manhã de sábado. Deixou que a mochila escorregasse de seus ombros para a mesa da cozinha e deixou-se cair na cadeira ao lado, esticando as pernas e massageando os joelhos. O treino tinha acabado mais tarde que o de costume dessa vez e ele não tivera tempo de se alongar, o que explicava a dor muscular e o cansaço exacerbado. As conseqüências disso provavelmente perdurariam por um longo tempo e ele começava a se arrepender. Não tinha nem mesmo conversado com Malfoy àquela manhã, uma vez que furara a fila para um banho rápido e correra para casa – não sem antes gritar a hora do passeio de bicicleta do dia seguinte para o loiro, que acenou positivamente, apesar de parecer um pouco carrancudo. Achou que encontraria um Sirius irritado por sua demora, no entanto a casa estava vazia.

O moreno encarou uma folha de papel presa na porta da geladeira e permaneceu fitando-a por um bom tempo, massageando as coxas, tentando reunir forças para se levantar. Finalmente esticou a coluna, soltando um gemido baixo e levantou-se com cuidado apanhando o bilhete.

_Caro Harry,_

_Snuffles e eu fomos com Remus._

_Nuf pareceu um pouco relutante em te abandonar, mas eu assegurei-o de que você não se importaria._

_Esperaremos por você para o almoço. Só não demore muito, ok?_

_Padfoot._

Harry soltou um suspiro resignado e saiu novamente, trancando a porta. Assim que chegou na casa dos Weasley, foi recebido com vivas pelos ruivos - e convidados - já todos sentados oportunamente ao redor da mesa farta. Os Weasley podiam não ser a família mais rica do mundo, mas nunca faltaria comida para todos, nem convidados para as refeições.

- Harry chegou! Viva! – comemorou Sirius, e Snuffles latiu animado ao lado do dono.

- Viva! Já podemos comer! – exclamou Ron, preparando-se para encher o próprio prato.

- É isso aí! – Sirius concordou, esfregando as mãos e lançando um olhar comprido para a lasanha.

Então um "Ron!" indignado foi gritado por Hermione e Molly Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que um "Sirius!" repreensor foi rosnado por Remus. Todos ao redor da mesa gargalharam, inclusive Harry, que tomou um lugar entre Remus e Ron.

O almoço correu animado e aos poucos as pessoas iam largando os talheres e esparramando-se nas cadeiras, muitas vezes passeando a mão pela barriga, saciados. Quando finalmente Ron terminou – Sirius tinha parado antes excepcionalmente por causa de um beliscão por parte de Remus – todos deixaram a mesa e se reuniram na sala. É claro que não havia acentos para todos, e os mais jovens acomodaram-se no chão, apoiando-se nas paredes ou móveis.

Harry já tinha rido muito das piadas dos gêmeos Fred e George – que agora conversavam quase que seriamente com Charles Weasley sobre seu próspero negócio – e estava começando a se sentir sonolento. Encostou a cabeça na parede em que estava apoiando as costas já doloridas e passou a observar as pessoas. Hermione e Ginny conversavam excitadas sobre algum assunto que Harry adivinhava ser tedioso, a julgar pelos olhares perdidos de Ron e Colin; Fleur e Gui estavam em um acento parcialmente escondido, com a loira tagarelando em seu sotaque francês; Percy Weasley lia uma revista acomodado na única poltrona, tendo Snuffles adormecido a seus pés; no sofá maior, estavam Molly – tricotando alguns suéteres de cores berrantes – e Arthur, que conversava entusiasmado com Sirius, tendo um copo parcialmente cheio na mão esquerda.

Sirius estava espremido no sofá menor com Remus, tendo um dos braços passado quase que inconscientemente ao redor dos ombros do outro e gesticulando com a outra mão, na qual também se encontrava um copo quase vazio. Remus estava com uma cara de poucos amigos por causa disso e tentava beliscar o namorado disfarçadamente em advertência, ou pelo menos afastar um pouco os dois corpos quase colados, porém era impossível, devido ao espaço que dispunham no sofá.

Sirius esvaziou o copo de um só gole e tornou a enchê-lo, de uma garrafa na mesinha ao alcance de sua mão. Ele não estava bêbado. Aliás era muito resistente à bebidas fortes, porém notava-se que ele ficava cada vez mais solto, mais descolado do que de costume sempre que bebia alguma coisa. E era aí que morava o perigo. Harry ficou observando o nervosismo de Remus aumentar, seu peito tornar-se levemente arfante, enquanto seu padrinho parecia entretido demais na conversa para notar o desconforto do namorado. Já estava quase se levantando para tirar Remus de lá com uma desculpa qualquer quando se alarmou. Depois de uma gargalhada alta, Sirius espalmou a mão na coxa de Remus, num tapa abafado pelo jeans da calça do professor de Estatística. Este arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, porém Arthur não parecia notar. No entanto, Molly ergueu os olhos do tricô para a mão atrevida de Sirius com uma sobrancelha arqueada e passou a observar de esguelha o modo como Sirius buscou a mão do outro, segurando-a na sua e fazendo pequenos círculos com o polegar.

Harry achou melhor agir rápido e levantou-se com alguma dificuldade por causa de seus músculos fatigados, porém antes de alcançá-los, o pior aconteceu. Sirius sussurrou algo no ouvido de Remus e, antes que este pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, virou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios rapidamente, com um sorriso quase inocente.

O resultado foi um curto silêncio carregado de espanto antes de Molly desmaiar, Arthur se engasgar e vários rostos – sardentos ou não – empalidecerem. Harry enterrou o rosto nas mãos e deixou-se escorregar pela parede até o chão, meneando a cabeça. Seria desnecessário dizer que Remus já não conseguia mais puxar o ar para os pulmões por si mesmo...

-----------------

**N.A.** Epa! Parece que o Sirius fez besteira XD. Vocês estavam com saudades deles? Eu sei que vocês esperavam bem mais do passeio no parque, mas eu compenso isso no capítulo... 19! É, talvez no 19! rsrsrs

Respostas por e-mail para: **Eowin Symbelmine**, Mel Deep Dark, **Brunu**, Lucca BR, **Tachel Black**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Mewis Slytherin**, Rei Owan, **Ferfa**, Yellowred, **Lady Athena-chan**, »»Drika®««, **Nyym-chan**, Lady nina, **milanesa**, Paty Black, **Clara dos Anjos**, Mikage-sama, **Marjarie**, L!ka, **Dany**, Luana, **Sofiah Black**, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, **Imooto**, Hanna Potter**, Ashley Potter Malfoy, **Ma-chan2, **Ivi**, AganishLottly. Se alguém não recebeu, por favor, me avisem!

**Markus Malfoy-Bloom** (Jura que vc amou? Não conseguiu tirar Green Eyes da kbeça? Puxa vida, que legal! Amy satisfeita Super Draco persuasivo, heim? E Mel além de atirada é fofoqueira! Então, gostou do capítulo? Bjuu) **Anne** (Perfeita? Oh, bondade sua... XXD Você viu só? Um Malfoy é um Malfoy até com o próprio pai rsrs. Mel é muito atrevida mesmo, mas ela conseguiu o que queria e vai deixar Harry em paz agora... Oh, Draco ciumento, heim? Ele está percebendo... aos poucos... bjos) **Drika** (Safado sem vergonha, é exatamente isso que o Lucius é! Humpt! Foi de propósito que eu não dei nenhuma certeza se ele está realmente traindo a mulher, deixo isso a critério de vocês ;) Mas homem é tudo igual mesmo, aff... O Harry se apaixonando? Oh, isso ainda é um mistério até mesmo pra mim... sério! Mas já está começando, não se preocupe! E sobre as partes mais "quentes"... bom, depende do "quente" a que você se refere, eu não garanto nada XXD) **Lady Une** (não acredito que você fica subornando seu pc! Que coisa feia! Eu costumo bater logo de cara XD mas daí só piora... rsrsrs Você gosta do Draco ciumento, né? uhuahuahua pobrezinho! Bom... o beijo... o beijo... ah, sei lá quando ele rola, ainda não escrevi isso e tudo tem o costume de sair muuuito diferente do planejado, então prefiro não prometer nada. Valeu!) **Amanditah** (viu só, Lucius provou do próprio veneno! Yeah! Viva o Draco! A Mel não é flor que se cheire mesmo, mas de alguma forma ela ajudou o Draco a descobrir mais sobre si mesmo, hum? Oh, obrigada por desejar inspiração! É muito importante, realmente XD Valeu!) **bella-riddle** (ficou assustada com o trecho desse capítulo? Uhuahuahua bom, garanto que você não pensou que fosse um relógio enroscado no cabelo, hum?;) Oh, bem, não vai demorar muito mais agora... já estamos quase lá! Mas eu não posso te dar uma previsão exata de quando vai finalmente ter beijo, vc entende... espero que agora você possa me perdoar pela Mel atrevida XD) **Cris 34** (mais uma que gostou da conversa do Draco com Lucius! Fala a verdade, esse loiro é uma caixinha de surpresas, hum? E que caixinha, aff! XD Draco com ciúme é a coisa mais fofa do mundo! - Não sei se a Mel vai aparecer novamente... talvez, mas acho que não. Não tenho mais nada planejado para ela, mas quem sabe... Já estava com saudade do Sirius e do Remo? Ora, eu sei, eles são maravilhosos mesmo XD Bjnhos!) **Lika Malfoy** (ok, ok, eu me rendo! Tenho que fazer pelo menos um agradecimento - Eu devo tanto a você em todos esses capítulos! Nesse, por exemplo, você me ajudou a gostar o POV do Harry XD E nós rimos muito com essa cena de duplo sentido, hum? E o pequeno "deslize" de Sirius então? Hahaha ooops! Não deu nem tempo do Harry acudir! Valeu, maninha velha! Beijão)

Bem, o presente de Natal de vocês já está aí! Será que vocês poderiam deixar o meu clicando naquele botãozinho "Go" ali em baixo? ehehehe Feliz Natal, pessoal! Até... **sábado**? Quem sabe **sexta-feira** novamente... Beijos!

--------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- _Você_ encontrou alguém, não foi? – interrompeu Pansy quase gritando em meio a mais lágrimas carregadas de maquiagem. – Você se cansou de mim justamente por eu estar sempre disponível! E agora se apaixonou e não precisa mais de mim. Não é isso?

- Me apaixonei? – Draco torceu o lábio inferior em descrença. – O que você está dizendo, garota?

- Pensa que eu não sei, Draco? Pensa que me engana? Eu vejo o jeito que você fica nas aulas, parecendo babar diante de alguma coisa que só você pode ver. É nela que você está pensando, não é? É ela que você vê? Anda, admita! – gritou por fim, desesperada, erguendo-se e apontando um dedo ameaçador para Draco.


	18. Curiosidade?

CAPÍTULO DEZOITO

Curiosidade?

--------------

Ron estava torcendo as mãos e mordendo os lábios havia pelo menos quinze minutos, antes que finalmente se dispusesse a dizer alguma coisa.

- Você já sabia disso, não é Harry? – perguntou, meio hesitante.

Hermione, que parecia ser a pessoa menos abalada com a situação, voltou-se para o namorado.

- É claro que ele sabia Ron. Desde quando eles estão namorando, Harry?

Harry estava deitado no chão da varanda, de olhos fechados. Todos tinham ficado chocados com o que presenciaram, mas já pareciam ter aceitado. Talvez porque já suspeitavam de alguma coisa, ou mesmo em consideração a Remus, que parecera bastante abalado como tudo o que acontecera. Sirius teve que carregá-lo às pressas de volta para casa, depois de passado o susto.

- Fez uma semana ontem – respondeu.

- Só isso? – Hermione pareceu levemente desapontada.

- Vai me dizer que você já sabia – disse Ron, sarcasticamente.

- Bem... eu sempre suspeitei dos cuidados extremos de Sirius e dos olhares apaixonados que ele lançava para Remus – Hermione deu de ombros e o queixo de Ron caiu. – Talvez Remus fosse mais eficaz em disfarçar seus sentimentos. Na verdade eu achava que eles namoravam já há algum tempo. Bem mais do que uma semana...

Harry já não se surpreendia com mais nada, vindo de Hermione. Ron torceu o lábio superior, sem que a namorada notasse, e virou-se para ele novamente.

- Mas, cara, como você reagiu quando soube, quero dizer, o que você acha disso tudo?

Harry finalmente sentou-se no chão para encará-lo.

- Eu acho que nunca vi Padfoot tão feliz.

- Mas, cara, isso só pode ser doença, quero dizer – Ron se atrapalhou novamente, com uma careta. – Eles são homens! Isso não é normal! Isso é... nojento!

- Não é nojento, Ron! – repreendeu Hermione.

- Eles se amam – defendeu Harry cuidando em parecer apenas cansado demais. – Como um sentimento tão bonito como esse pode ser nojento? Eles se completam! Não tem como não aceitá-los, dê uma chance a eles.

Ron voltou a torcer as mãos, desviando o olhar, até que não conseguiu mais se segurar.

- Cara, você não é gay, não é verdade?

- Ron! – indignou-se Hermione, apesar de lançar um olhar perscrutador ao amigo.

- Não! Quer dizer, eu nunca gostei de nenhum garoto, se isso te preocupa.

- Nem nunca vai gostar, não é? – Ron levou um beliscão da namorada.

- O que isso te interessa, Ron? – questionou Hermione duramente. - O que importa? Se Harry encontrar alguém que o faça feliz, talvez não se importe se seja garota ou garoto.

- Irc! – Ron fez outra careta e levou outro beliscão, por isso não voltou a tocar nesse assunto outra vez. Porém, intimamente, ele esperava que Harry se indignasse com essa afirmação ou a desmentisse.

Harry estava empenhado em fazer desenhos imaginários com a ponta do dedo no piso gelado da varanda. Na verdade não se sentia à vontade para responder nada no momento. Estava confuso. Talvez isso fosse mesmo nojento, será que ele não tinha algo de errado por não sentir repulsa? De alguma forma achava que Hermione estava mais próxima da verdade do que ele queria enxergar.

------------------

Draco não estava com o melhor dos humores àquela tarde. Estava sentado em sua cama, apoiando-se em várias almofadas e completamente rodeado por elas. Tinha o cenho franzido enquanto encarava a televisão, os braços e pernas cruzados, segurando o controle remoto em uma das mãos. Não permanecia nem cinco segundos em cada canal, mudando freneticamente. E demorava um bom tempo até que os programas se repetissem, o que significava que haviam vários canais.

_Come on, oh my star is fading_

_(Venha, oh, minha estrela está se apagando)_

_And I swerve out of control_

_(E eu saio do controle)_

Potter o tinha ignorado no treino e só isso bastava para deixá-lo possesso. Bem, na verdade não fora exatamente ignorado, mas fora tratado como os outros e não estava disposto a aceitar isso. Ele tinha que ter tratamento especial, como das outras vezes, oras! O fato de o moreno ter se adiantado para dividir o vestiário com Jordan o atormentava e nem a súbita atenção do garoto antes de sair – marcando o horário do próximo encontro no parque – não bastou para aplacar sua fúria. Essa era a principal causa de seu mal-humor e o motivo de ele ter se empenhado em frustar as tentativas de estabelecer uma conversa amigável de Finnigan.

_If I, if I'd only waited_

_(Se eu, se eu estivesse apenas esperado)_

_I'd not be stuck here in this hole_

_(Eu não estaria preso aqui neste buraco)_

Finalmente cansou-se da brincadeira e largou o controle, deixando que este caísse a seu lado, longe de seu alcance. Só então percebeu que tinha parado em um canal de desenhos animados. E lá estava o Papa-léguas saindo em disparada, deixando somente uma poeirinha para trás com seu "bip-bip" e um coiote sem ação – que logo foi para debaixo da terra com uma bigorna na cabeça. Patético. Esse coiote era mesmo um imbecil. Ele e essa sua obsessão por perseguir um animal arisco como aquele e ainda ter esperanças de poder apanhá-lo algum dia. Ora, mas isso pareceu-lhe familiar... De alguma forma ele conseguiu se enxergar naquela descrição e isso era completamente deprimente.

_Come here, oh my star is fading_

_(Venha aqui, oh, minha estrela está se apagando)_

_And I swerve out of control_

_(E eu saio do controle)_

Seu caso não era tão diferente quanto ele gostaria que fosse. Ele era obcecado por um ser arisco e insistia em querer encontrar falhas nele, tê-lo em suas mãos, enquanto era óbvio que acontecia o contrário. Potter sempre conseguia frustrar suas tentativas de parecer superior. Potter o superava em tudo e seu defeito mais irritante era não ter defeitos. É, talvez estivesse empenhado em uma batalha perdida e apenas se recusava a enxergar isso, exatamente como o coiote.

_And I swear, I waited and waited_

_(E eu prometo, esperei e esperei)_

_I've got to get out of this hole_

_(Eu tenho que sair deste buraco)_

Na verdade, Draco surpreendeu-se torcendo pela própria derrota. Já fazia algum tempo que seus intentos deixaram de ser espionar o garoto só para saciar sua necessidade de se sentir superior, no controle da situação. Ele passou a observá-lo por pura apreciação e conversava com ele pela internet puramente por se sentir à vontade.

Esse pensamento fez com que ele se inquietasse em meio às almofadas, mudando de posição e socando algumas delas com o pretexto de buscar uma posição mais confortável. Se essa espionagem não existia mais, então por que ele não se sentia à vontade para revelar sua identidade como Príncipe Slytherin? Sim, talvez fosse a atitude correta a ser tomada... mas não a mais convidativa. Estava tão bom dessa maneira! Ele podia arrancar opiniões muito oportunamente a seu respeito e isso era um consolo para seu complexo de superioridade. Apesar de que tinha plena consciência de que não poderia manter a farsa por muito tempo. Quanto mais demorasse, pior seria. Porém alguma coisa o impedia. Algo parecido com medo. Medo da reação do outro, medo de ser rejeitado... de novo...

_But time is on your side, it's on your side, now_

_(Mas o tempo está ao seu lado, está ao seu lado, agora)_

_Not pushing you down, and all around_

_(Não está empurrando você para baixo, e tudo envolta)_

_It's no cause for concern_

_(Isso não é causa para preocupação)_

As batidas na porta arrancaram-no de seu devaneio e ele levantou-se preguiçosamente. Devia ser Winky, trazendo o bolo de chocolate que ele pedira. Porém, assim que abriu a porta, arrependeu-se amargamente e tornou a fechá-la por puro reflexo de seu pensamento desgostoso. Tornou a abrir, deparando-se com uma Pansy meio chocada, meio magoada e ainda com uma pitadinha de irritação.

- Meninão! Você bateu a porta na minha cara?

- Pansy, você não me avisou que viria! – Draco tentou mudar de foco, sustentando sua máscara de indiferença e sarcasmo, ainda segurando a porta semi aberta para demonstrar todo o seu entusiasmo em prolongar o assunto.

- Mas eu não vinha mesmo, quero dizer, eu estava passando e... resolvi entrar, então sua mãe...

- Tá bom, já entendi – cortou secamente. – Agora se você não se importa, eu estou cansado.

Lançou um olhar significativo à garota e já ia tornar a fechar a porta quando ela estendeu uma das mãos e segurou-a, impedindo que se fechasse.

- Não, espere Draco! Eu queria conversar com você. Só... só conversar – ela acrescentou em um fio de voz fazendo com que Draco quase sentisse pena ou remorso por tratá-la tão friamente. – Posso?

_Come on, oh my star is fading_

_(Venha, oh, minha estrela está se apagando)_

_And I see no chance of release_

_(E eu não vejo chance para libertação)_

O loiro suspirou e abriu a porta por inteiro, indo sentar-se novamente na cama. Pansy entrou e encostou a porta atrás de si, dando uma olhada geral pelo quarto, quase como se desconfiasse que ele estava escondendo alguém em algum canto, debaixo da mesa ou no banheiro, porém não encontrou nada, obviamente. Hesitou um pouco antes de sentar-se na beirada da cama. Draco parecia achar o desenho animado mais interessante do que ela.

_And I know I'm dead on the surface_

_(E eu sei, eu estou morto na superfície)_

_But I am screaming underneath_

_(Mas eu estou gritando por baixo)_

- Não vai dizer nada? – questionou o garoto, irritando-se com a falta de ação de Pansy.

- Eu, erm, só queria... queria que você soubesse que Justin Finch-Fletchley me pediu em namoro ontem.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha levemente, como único sinal de que ouvira, apesar de ainda encarar a televisão.

- E? – impacientou-se depois de outra pausa. É claro que estava surpreso com a notícia, mas isso não significava que ele demonstraria isso. Ela poderia confundir sua surpresa com ciúmes, e isso ele definitivamente não sentia.

- Como? – Pansy parecia desapontada e sua voz tremeu um pouco.

- O que você respondeu?

- Eu disse que precisava de um tempo pra... esclarecer algumas dúvidas – ela escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente. – Queria saber o que você acha disso? Você não se importa? – era quase uma súplica, o que fazia a televisão ser tão mais atrativa.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Eu não tenho que achar nada, Pansy. Não fui eu quem foi pedido em namoro. A vida é sua, faça o que quiser.

Então ouviu-se um soluço, que ele achou melhor ignorar, até que a voz da garota tornou a soar, trêmula.

- E nós, Draco? Como ficamos?

O loiro finalmente olhou-a e o que viu fez suas narinas se alargarem. A garota tinha os olhos brilhando e uma lágrima escapou-lhe correndo pela face, formando um caminho escuro de maquiagem. Ela estava desolada e talvez isso explicasse o fato de a voz de Draco ter soado mais baixa e não tão fria, apesar de ele ainda parecer muito firme e as palavras serem duras.

- Esse "nós" não existe, Pansy. Você inventou isso e tem que admitir que nunca incentivei. Sempre fiz questão de te mostrar que tinha minha própria vida e que era paralela à sua – a garota abaixou os olhos e soluçou mais uma vez.

_And time is on your side, its on your side, now_

_(E o tempo está ao seu lado, está ao seu lado, agora)_

_Not pushing you down, and all around_

_(Não está empurrando você para baixo, e tudo envolta)_

_No it's no cause for concern_

_(Isso não é causa para preocupação)_

Draco podia ter parado por aí, dado o assunto por encerrado e ignorado Pansy até que ela se dispusesse a sair, mas de alguma forma ele se sentiu obrigado a continuar. Ele nunca tinha visto a garota tão deprimida e conformada, nem mesmo achava que ela merecia ser tratada com tanto desprezo. E de alguma forma ele conseguia associar esse sentimentalismo repentino a Potter. "Droga, agora eu estou tentando ser justo também?".

Ele moveu-se até estar sentado ao lado dela, unindo as mãos e escolhendo a parede à frente para fitar enquanto falava.

- Talvez eu nunca tenha deixado isso claro pra você, ou quem sabe eu mesmo tivesse confundido as coisas no começo, Pansy, mas sempre pensei em você como uma amiga. Você sempre estava a meu lado. Quando precisava de uma amiga, você estava lá, quando precisava de uma amante você também se mostrava presente - quando precisava descontar a raiva em alguém ela sempre estava na linha de fogo também, porém não era conveniente dizer isso agora. - Mas não poderia ser pra sempre assim. Algum dia você iria encontrar alguém e...

- _Você_ encontrou alguém, não foi? – interrompeu ela quase gritando em meio a mais lágrimas carregadas de maquiagem. – Você se cansou de mim justamente por eu estar sempre disponível! E agora se apaixonou e não precisa mais de mim. Não é isso?

- Me apaixonei? – Draco torceu o lábio inferior em descrença. – O que você está dizendo, garota?

_Stuck on the end of this ball and chain_

_(Preso no fim desta esfera e corrente)_

_And I'm on my way back down again_

_(E eu estou em meu caminho voltando para baixo novamente)_

- Pensa que eu não sei, Draco? Pensa que me engana? Eu vejo o jeito que você fica nas aulas, parecendo babar diante de alguma coisa que só você pode ver. É nela que você está pensando, não é? É ela que você vê? Anda, admita! – gritou por fim, desesperada, erguendo-se e apontando um dedo ameaçador para Draco.

O garoto abriu a boca várias vezes mas não soube o que dizer. Como assim? Ele não ficava _babando_ nas aulas! Ele ficava observando Pot... ora, só faltava essa! Apaixonado? Quanta estupidez! De onde Pansy tirava idéias tão absurdas?

_Stood on the edge, tied to the noose_

_(Fiquei no canto, amarrado na armadilha)_

_Sick to the stomach_

_(Doente do estômago)_

Porém Draco foi salvo de responder alguma coisa quando dois toques tímidos soaram na porta. Levantou-se mais do que depressa, sem dar chance a Pansy de impedi-lo, e abriu a porta.

- Winky! – a senhora baixinha estava parada em frente à porta parecendo hesitante, segurando uma bandeja com suco de laranja e bolo de chocolate completamente melecado, bem do jeito que ele gostava. – Ow, hum, pode entrar, deixe sobre a mesa do computador – ele deu espaço para que ela passasse, cuidando para permanecer de costas para Pansy e aguardou que ela deixasse a bandeja e saísse novamente em silêncio. – Obrigado – disse por fim, querendo ter mais o que dizer para prolongar o assunto e retardar o momento em que seria obrigado a fechar aquela porta novamente.

No entanto não havia mais o que ser dito. Winky fez uma leve reverência e deu as costas, afastando-se no corredor e a Draco não restaram alternativas, a não ser fechar a porta e voltar-se para a garota. Seu coração gelou no mesmo instante em que bateu os olhos nela. Ela estava sentada na cama com uma das mãos cobrindo a boca numa tentativa de conter o choro e encarava o visor de seu celular com olhos inundados de lágrimas. Era aterrador.

Correu até ela com o intuito de arrancar o aparelho de suas mãos, mas teve dó no último instante e recolheu as próprias mãos, enfiando-as no bolso da calça e aguardando alguma reação enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Será que ela estava vendo o que ele imaginava que ela estava vendo? Será que reconheceria?

- É ela, não é? – disse a garota em um fio de voz. Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou mentalmente, aliviado, antes de voltar a abri-los. – Anjo? É assim que você a chama?

- É – o que mais ele podia dizer? Admitir que guardava a foto dos olhos de outro garoto no celular? Admitir que vinha "babando" em Potter esse tempo todo? Obviamente não!

Mas isso foi a gota d'água. Pansy deixou o celular escorregar de suas mãos para o colchão e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. E no instante seguinte, ela estava de pé, envolvendo o pescoço do loiro com os braços e esticando-se na ponta dos pés para tentar tocar-lhe os lábios com os próprios. Draco arqueou o corpo para trás, ainda embasbacado com as reações da garota. A situação de Pansy era de dar pena, mas o que mais ele faria? Deixaria que ela o beijasse e depois colocaria ela pra fora do quarto a pontapés?

- Não, Pansy! – desvencilhou-se dela com certa irritação. – Será que você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Ou será que eu não fui claro o bastante? Vá viver sua vida! Corra atrás de quem gosta de você da maneira que você quer que gostem! – a garota voltou a dar um passo em sua direção e ele deu outro passo para trás. - Eu estou apaixonado, era isso que você queria ouvir?

_You can say what you mean_

_(Você pode dizer o que você quer dizer)_

_But it won't change a thing_

_(Mas isso não mudará uma coisa)_

_I'm sick of the secrets_

_(Eu estou doente dos segredos)_

- Oh, Draco! Eu queria muito ouvir isso, mas queria que você se referisse a mim quando dissesse! – ela fechou os olhos com força, fazendo com que mais lágrimas caíssem, e então limpou-as tentando controlar-se. Respirou fundo e pegou a bolsa que tinha deixado na cama – Quer saber? Eu quero que você seja muito feliz, então – ela falou com o peito estufado e grandes quantidades de sarcasmo na voz, então passou por ele pisando duro e caminhou até a porta, levando uma mão à maçaneta.

Draco assistiu em silêncio ela pender a cabeça novamente e voltar a encará-lo, com um olhar mais brando.

- Ela parece ser bonita. Pelo menos os olhos são encantadores... Tem que aprender a fazer a sobrancelha, mas... – ela fez uma leve careta e voltou a parecer cansada. – Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz, Draco.

_Stood on the edge, tied to the noose_

_(Fiquei no canto, amarrado na armadilha)_

_And you came along and you cut me loose_

_(E você veio e me libertou)_

_You came along and you cut me loose_

_(E você veio e me libertou)_

Draco balançou-se nos próprios pés. Ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Mais uma vez estava mentindo, e cada vez tornava mais penoso fazê-lo. Pigarreou e falou, hesitante:

- Eu... também... também espero que você seja feliz com Finch-Fletchley...

Pansy deu um sorrisinho amarelo e finalmente abriu a porta, saindo sem olhar para trás.

_You came along and you cut me loose_

_(E você veio e me libertou)_

Draco desabou na cama, de braços abertos, encarando o teto. Pelo menos o assunto Pansy parecia estar resolvido. Que ironia! E ele devia muito a Potter por isso... primeiro por ter dado um empurrãozinho na aula de Matemática, fazendo a garota aproximar-se de Finch-Fletchley e segundo, por ter se passado pela garota dos sonhos dele, a pessoa por quem ele estava apaixonado. Humpt! Que grande ironia...

_You came along and you cut me loose_

_(E você veio e me libertou)_

-------------------

A primeira coisa que Remus percebeu foi que seu corpo estava meio dormente, o que significava que ele tinha passado por uma crise bastante forte. Ele sempre ficava quebrado depois de uma delas. Mesmo suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, tornando muito difícil abrir os olhos. Não que ele se sentisse realmente tentado a fazê-lo... E ainda havia um zumbido insistente em seu ouvido. Não, na verdade não era um zumbido, era uma voz sussurrada, grave e rouca que o trazia lentamente de seu sono sem sonhos para a realidade. Que realidade? O que tinha acontecido mesmo?

- ... mas o que posso fazer? Eu perco o controle quando estou com você, meu amor – conforme a voz ia se tornando mais clara, ele pôde identificá-la. Era Sirius, quem mais poderia ter essa voz manhosa?

Se Remus arriscasse abrir os olhos, estava certo que encontraria a mais autêntica cara de cachorro pidão do mundo, mas estava tão confortável! Estava deitado em uma cama macia e, a julgar pela proximidade da voz, Sirius estava sentado na beira da cama. As lembranças da tarde voltaram à sua mente, a bebedeira de Sirius, o beijo, a cara de espanto dos Weasley, sua crise, o desespero de Sirius... Lembrava-se vagamente de ter sido quase carregado até o carro, a maneira com que Sirius agarrara sua mão com força durante todo o percurso até sua casa - agora se perguntava como ele tinha feito para mudar as marchas... - e então o carregara novamente ao quarto de visitas – também conhecido como "Quarto do Moony". E era lá que ele estava agora.

- Eu não consegui nem mesmo cumprir minha promessa de que não te beijaria na frente de Harry. Não consegui, Moony. Eu perco o controle sobre mim mesmo. Você tem esse efeito sobre mim, sabe disso...

Remus sentiu a mão do outro afagar-lhe os cabelos suavemente, como se ele temesse acordá-lo, e teve que reprimir um suspiro. Não estava com forças para sentir raiva do namorado no momento e não tinha certeza se sentiria raiva caso tivesse forças. Oh, como aquele carinho era bom! Mas ele nunca admitiria que gostava da fixação que Sirius tinha por seus cabelos. Assim, sempre que ele se comportasse mal, poderia ameaçar cortá-los.

- Eu sou um idiota, sei que sou. Você tem todo o direito de ficar zangado comigo. Só espero que não termine comigo por eu ser tão inconseqüente... eu não suportaria, Moony! O que seria de mim sem você? Ainda mais agora, depois de ter provado seus beijos.

Sirius deslizou os dedos pelas suas mechas castanho-claras com mais vontade, talvez esquecendo-se que devia ser cuidadoso.

- Droga, por que eu sempre tenho que estragar tudo? Por quê? Sou um idiota mesmo...

- É, você é meu idiota mesmo – a voz de Remus saiu um pouco falha, devido ao tempo em desuso.

Ele sentiu o colchão se mexer e afundar um pouco mais.

- Há quanto tempo você está ouvindo? – perguntou Sirius, e Remus finalmente obrigou-se a abrir uma fresta dos olhos, tentando acostumar-se com a claridade do aposento.

Sirius tinha-se deitado a seu lado e encarava-o com o tronco apoiado nos cotovelos, ajeitando os cabelos para trás das orelhas. Porém sua vista estava se recusando a ajustar-se à luz e era difícil focalizar o rosto de seu namorado.

- O suficiente para saber que você prometeu ao Harry não me beijar na frente dele – disse com a voz embargada.

- Oh... bem, eu... – Sirius torceu os lábios. – É, eu tinha prometido, mas ele não me parece incomodado – defendeu-se.

Remus teria feito cara de reprovação e meneado a cabeça se estivesse em condições para tanto. No entanto, a única reação que conseguiu demonstrar foi um pequeno sorriso – que não parecia nada repreensor. Sirius pareceu animar-se um pouco por essa reação e tomou uma das mãos do namorado, fazendo um carinho.

- Você... você ainda está bravo comigo, Moony?

Remus suspirou e piscou algumas vezes para expulsar aquela névoa que parecia filtrar sua visão. Porém arrependeu-se disso assim que focalizou o olhar pidão que o outro lhe lançava.

- Ah, Padfoot – suspirou. – Se eu ao menos _conseguisse_ ficar realmente zangado com você...

Sirius abriu um sorriso imenso e interrompeu-o com um beijo suave nos lábios. Então livrou os pés dos sapatos, chutando-os e deixando à mostra as meias preto e brancas repletas de ursinhos pandas. Ele ajeitou-se, deitando de costas e puxando Remus, de modo que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu peito. Depois concentrou-se em afagar os cabelos sedosos com carinho.

- Não foi de todo ruim, foi? – questionou ele depois de um silêncio confortável. Remus achou engraçado a maneira com que ouviu a voz do outro quase que duplamente, já que estava com o ouvido encostado em seu peito. Um som abafado e alto ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. Foi um desastre! Molly desmaiou, Padfoot! E Arthur ficou roxo, engasgado! Sem contar as caras de nojo dos outros! – ralhou, sem, contudo, conseguir elevar o tom da voz.

- Eles não estavam enojados! – protestou Sirius. – Eles só ficaram... surpresos, só isso...

Remus soltou um ruído de desaprovação pelo nariz e Sirius continuou:

- Você me perdoa, meu amor? Eu já admiti que sou um idiota inconseqüente, que sempre consigo estragar tudo, que não sei resistir a você... Que mais você quer que eu faça? – disse manhoso.

Remus soltou uma risada gostosa e ajeitou-se melhor em seu "travesseiro". Sentia as forças voltando aos poucos, conforme a moleza característica de um momento pós-crise o abandonava.

- Vou pensar no seu caso – disse de um jeito maroto que assegurou ao outro que já não havia o que perdoar.

Sirius beijou o topo da cabeça do namorado, satisfeito.

- Onde está Harry? – questionou Remus antes que voltasse a adormecer com os carinhos recebidos. – Ainda não voltou dos Weasley?

- Já voltou sim, está assistindo televisão com Snuffles. Já são oito horas da noite, sabia?

- Você está brincando comigo! – admirou-se Remus, arregalando os olhos e só então reparando que a luz que iluminava o quarto era artificial, provinda da lâmpada acima. – Eu dormi esse tempo todo?

- Um-hum – concordou Sirius. – Harry e eu já estávamos ficando preocupados, por isso eu vim aqui acordar você. Mas acho que acabei me distraindo assim que pus os olhos em você, tão calmo, adormecido... tão bonito...

Remus sorriu meio encabulado, agradecendo pela sua posição impedir que o outro assistisse seu desconcerto. Ainda não se acostumara com seus elogios. Mas era tão bom ouvi-los!

- Harry não vai sair hoje? – perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não. Hoje ele não tem nenhum _encontro_ com Malfoy – respondeu Sirius, enfatizando o "encontro" e remexendo-se inquieto. – Moony?

- Hum?

- Qual é a desse cara? O que ele quer com o nosso Harry? – oh, sim, Sirius Black costumava ser muito possessivo.

- Como assim?

- Ora, ele chega de repente e já está ocupando grande parte do tempo de Harry! Eu não consigo aceitar isso, Remus. Ele diz que é por causa do vôlei, mas existem outros garotos jogando no time, por que essa exclusividade para o loirinho aguado? – o tom de voz de Sirius denunciava, além de possessividade, um ciúme mal-disfarçado do afilhado. – Sabe... - o homem mordeu o lábio inferior, porém Remus também não pôde ver esse gesto. – Você... você não acha que... assim, eu sei que o Harry é cativante, como você mesmo disse, mas será que ele não cativou _demais_ o Malfoy-cria?

Remus teria protestado pelo "Malfoy-cria", no entanto aquilo era o que menos o incomodava na sentença toda. Virou-se de lado e ergueu a cabeça, apoiando-a em uma das mãos, com o cotovelo na cama.

- Você está insinuando o que eu acho que está insinuando? – perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu acho que sim – Sirius fez uma cara malandra e apertou o nariz do outro como uma buzina.

Remus afastou-se um pouco.

- Oh, Sirius, essa sua imaginação fértil já foi muito engraçada, mas você está exagerando. Eles são garotos, isso seria...

Porém interrompeu-se quando Sirius ficou carrancudo. Adivinhou o que viria a seguir: sarcasmo em altas doses. E estava tremendamente certo.

- Absurdo? Inconcebível? _Nojento_? Vamos, diga o que você pensou! Esqueceu-se que nós já fomos garotos e que agora somos _homens_? É isso que você pensa da nossa relação?

Remus suspirou e segurou a mão do outro com força, entrelaçando seus dedos para impedi-lo de esquivar-se.

- Eu não tenho nojo de nós, Padfoot. Só acho que só porque você goste de homens, não deve achar isso normal.

- Hey, eu não gosto de homens! – indignou-se Sirius.

- Ah, é? – Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, meio divertido com o quanto aquele homem se parecia com o garoto de dezesseis anos que fugiu de casa.

Sirius fez bico, fazendo o sorriso do namorado aumentar ainda mais.

- É! Eu gosto de você... só de você...

Remus esticou-se e pousou um beijo nos lábios do outro, que ainda mantinha a expressão infantilmente emburrada.

- É claro que gosta. E estou feliz por isso.

Essas palavras fizeram com que Sirius se suavizasse e o encarasse novamente intrigado.

- Estou falando sério, Moony. Estou desconfiado das intenções desse garoto. Harry já me questionou algumas vezes sobre gostar de garotos e eu... não sei, acho que... – Sirius estalou a língua, desdenhosamente. – Bem, devo estar procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo mesmo...

Porém agora era Remus quem estava intrigado.

- Ele se mostrou muito interessado? Quero dizer, seria normal ele ter curiosidade, mas... você percebeu alguma coisa além de curiosidade?

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Não, na verdade eu não percebi nada. Devo ter imaginado coisas, sabe como é... devo estar mesmo procurando pêlo em ovo...

Remus sabia o que Sirius estava fazendo. Primeiro ele plantava uma sementinha de dúvida em sua cabeça e depois dizia que não tinha nenhuma importância, que não devia ser nada mesmo. Mas não tinha remédio, ele já havia caído na armadilha irremediavelmente.

- Espere, Padfoot. Isso pode ser sério! Oh, céus! Mas justo Malfoy?

- Hey, quem está sendo preconceituoso agora, heim? – cutucou Sirius com um sorriso enviesado satisfeito.

Remus não sabia o que o deixara mais desconcertado: se as palavras de Sirius ou seu sorriso vitorioso.

- Mas é exatamente isso que me preocupa, sabe, Moony – continuou Sirius, depois de deliciar-se com o desconcerto do namorado. – Eu não consigo evitar pensar que Harry é um garotinho ingênuo e vulnerável. Que os outros podem machucá-lo a qualquer momento – ele abriu a boca várias vezes, com as sobrancelhas quase unidas. – Será que isso é algum tipo de protetorismo paterno?

Remus gargalhou diante da expressão confusa do outro.

- Sim, Padfoot. Acho que você está aprendendo a ser um pouco mais paternal, enfim.

- E isso é bom? – Sirius arqueou apenas uma sobrancelha.

- Sim! Se você souber seus limites, isso é ótimo! Só não pode querer controlá-lo, ou você colocaria tudo a perder.

- Bem, é para isso que eu tenho você, oras! – Remo arqueou uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda, imitando o gesto do namorado, momentos atrás. – Pra me lembrar dos meus limites! – esclareceu Sirius.

- Oh, sim. Tem toda razão. Você precisa ser controlado mesmo...

- Epa! Eu percebi suas intenções por trás dessa frase aparentemente inocente, viu? Você está sempre querendo me controlar mesmo!

- Ora, momentos atrás eu juraria que você gostava disso – Remus fingiu-se pensativo.

- Bahhh! – Sirius empurrou-o levemente. – Não distorça minhas palavras!

Remus sorriu brevemente, porém logo estava sério novamente.

- Ok, Padfoot, você conseguiu me deixar preocupado.

Sirius fez um movimento vitorioso com um dos braços e moveu os lábios em algo que lhe pareceu um "Yeah!", porém no instante seguinte era como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- E o que você vai fazer? – questionou ele descendo um pouco mais e copiando a posição do namorado para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos, com os cabelos soltos formando uma moldura em seu rosto.

- Bem, eu vou prestar mais atenção nessas crianças durante as aulas e tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Vantagens de ser professor, meu caro – ele levantou as sobrancelhas provocativamente e bafejou nas unhas, polindo-as em seguida na própria camisa. Sirius revirou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, inconformado, porém Remus continuou, voltando ao tom sério. – Depois nós podemos pensar no melhor a fazer.

Sirius esfregou as mãos.

- Eu sugiro ensopado.

- Heim? – questionou Remus, confuso.

- Sugiro que nós piquemos Malfoy-cria em minúsculos pedacinhos e joguemos dentro de um caldeirão fumegante. Depois podemos dar para os cachorros... da vizinha, porque Nuf nunca comeria ensopado de Malfou, argh! – Sirius fez cara de asco e Remus resolveu entrar na brincadeira, saudoso pelos tempos em que ele tinha desculpas plausíveis para esse tipo de atitude, como idade propícia a idiotices...

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

- Fala, fala! – inquietou-se Sirius. Ele secretamente sempre teve grande admiração pelos planos de Remus na escola. Eram raros, mas muito bem elaborados.

- Sugiro que nós façamos uma fogueira e o coloquemos em um espeto para assar, girando-o a todo o momento.

- E com uma maçã na boca! – acrescentou Sirius.

- É claro! – gargalhou Remus. – Malfoy a rolet!

Ambos caíram na risada, como não faziam havia muito tempo, até terminarem se encarando, ainda risonhos.

- Eu te amo – declarou Sirius inesperadamente e então, sem dar tempo ao outro de reagir, já estava atacando seus lábios, faminto. Enlaçou sua cintura, aproximando ainda mais os corpos. Remus entregou-se ao beijo e enterrou uma das mãos nos cabelos escuros do outro.

Entretanto nesse momento ouviu-se o barulho da maçaneta girando com força e a porta foi empurrada até bater na parede e voltar, deixando espaço suficiente para um grande borrão preto e fofo passar correndo e se atirar na cama em meio aos dois.

- Snuffles! – ralhou Sirius, recebendo dois latidos desafiadores como resposta. – Não responda para mim, seu mal-educado! – mais dois latidos divertidos. – Quem te ensinou a abrir portas, cachorro?

Remus interrompeu seu acesso de riso para defender o cão, que agora se arrastava no vão entre os dois para alcançar suas orelhas e lambê-las com entusiasmo.

- Ora, Padfoot, até onde me lembro, você ensinou-o, para que ele pudesse levar o lixo para fora sem que você tivesse que levantar o traseiro do sofá para abrir a porta!

- Pronto! Agora você ganhou um advogado de defesa, Nuf! Oh, o que será de mim? – ele jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, parecendo teatralmente desolado.

- Epa! Posso abrir os olhos? – a cabeça de Harry de olhos apertados apareceu pela fresta da porta. – Não tem ninguém pelado aí não, né?

- Tem – respondeu Sirius. – O Snuffles. Ele insiste em não usar roupas! Diz que só porque é peludo não precisa delas – Harry gargalhou, abrindo um olho seguido do outro, depois de certificar-se que realmente estavam todos vestidos. – Sabe, eu acho que vou aderir a essa ideologia. Também sou peludo, oras! O que acha, Moony?

- Entre, Harry – convidou Remus, ignorando deliberadamente a pergunta do outro. – Junte-se ao clube do Bolinha!

- Oh, não, não quero atrapalhar... só vim buscar Snuffles. Eu tentei segurar ele, disse para que ele não atrapalhasse, mas... quem disse que ele me ouve? – o garoto fez cara de inocente, porém o brilho de seus olhos por trás das lentes redondas denunciou a travessura.

- Seu malandro! – Sirius atirou um travesseiro no afilhado, que defendeu-se com as mãos, já aproximando-se da cama. – Foi você quem mandou que ele viesse!

- Fomos descobertos, Nuf – Harry lançou um olhar desolado ao cão, que rolou na cama e colocou uma das patas sobre os olhos, como se com isso pudesse se tornar invisível aos olhos dos outros. – Mas é que nós estamos com fome, Padfoot. Você disse que viria acordar o cozinheiro, mas nunca mais voltou!

Só então Harry reparou que o padrinho fazia sinal com o indicador sobre os lábios, sibilando baixinho, tentando impedi-lo – em vão – de terminar a sentença.

- Ah, é? – Remus sentou-se na cama, tentando parecer zangado, porém Snuffles atacou sua orelha, fazendo com que ele risse e empurrasse o cão para o chão. – E toda aquela história de estar preocupado comigo?

- Harry! – rosnou Sirius, levantando-se. – Seu castigo por me denunciar será lavar a louça toda sozinho!

- Não mesmo! Você vai ter que me pegar! – Harry teve que sair correndo do quarto, com Sirius ao seu encalço.

Snuffles latiu animado e saiu patinando, excitado com a perseguição.

- Ai, como eu sofro! – lamentou-se Remus, colocando-se de pé e calçando os sapatos, porém seu sorriso de orelha a orelha indicava o extremo oposto de suas palavras. – Já sei, vou fazer ensopado! – concluiu em voz alta a fim de que Sirius ouvisse.

E o som de Sirius imitando uma ânsia de vômito indicou que tinha conseguido seu intento.

- Não entendi... – ouviu-se a voz de Harry, vinda provavelmente da sala, onde aqueles dois estariam embolados, fingindo socar cada pedacinho do outro.

As risadas de Remus e Sirius fizeram coro de diferentes cômodos da casa.

---------------

**N.A. **Olá todo mundo! A música que eu usei nesse capítulo foi _Amsterdam - Codlplay_, e agradeço à Luana por ter indicado ela ;) O trechinho que eu coloquei no capítulo anterior foi de _Green Eyes - Coldplay_. Me desculpem por não ter avisado...

Hum, bastante gente tinha pedido um final feliz para Pansy... bem, não sei se era bem isso que vocês esperavam, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer. O que acharam da cena flufy Moony/Padfoot? Ai, eles são tão lindos! XD

Eu sei, eu sei, não teve Harry/Draco nesse capítulo também, mas... como eu disse, eu compenso no capítulo 19, que vai ter mais um passeio ao parque. Gente, eu não estou prometendo beijo no capítulo 19! Eu nunca disse isso! Ainda não escrevi ele, então não sei como vai ser, mas... bem, sei lá! Vamos ver, vou deixar a história correr por si mesma, como sempre ;) Tenham um pouco mais de paciência, ok? (leia-se: não me matem ainda, por favor! Tenham piedade de mim!) XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **Mewis Slytherin**, Tachel Black, **Barbara G.**, Lucca BR, **Ferfa**, Srta. Kinomoto, **Eternia Melody**, Marjarie, **Lyta PDM**, Amanda Poirot, **Solly**, Nyym-chan, **Jana in hogwarts**, Ivi, **»»Drika®««**, Brunu, **Paty Black**, Clara dos Anjos, **Rei Owan**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Dana Norram**, Mikage-sama, **L!ka**, zu marshal, M**arcx**, Mellody Black, **Umi**, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe,** Eowin Symbelmine**, Hanna Potter, **Thaís Potter**, Imooto, **Lady nina**, Lady Athena-chan, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, Sofiah Black, **DW03**, Dany, **Luana**, Lika Malfoy.

**Anne** (oh, sim, os lábios do Draco estão até formigando em expectativa, querendo provar o famoso beijo do Potter haha! Natalie merece o que Draco fez por ela, realmente... humm Harry vai descobrir logo logo sobre o Príncipe e... bom, você vai ver a reação dele no próximo capítulo XD Você ama Coldplay? Que linda! Bom, como você viu, tão foi _nada_ difícil para o Moony perdoar o Sirius ihihihi quem resistiria àquele olhar pidão? Espero que faça uma boa viajem! ;) Bjokas) **Cris 34** (muito bonitinho esse Draco ajudando a Natalie, né! Eu também acho uma fofura! Harry está se apaixonando, sim! Remus e Sirius são uma graça mesmo, e o Sirius deu uma mancada feia, mas... já consertou, né! Beijinhos) **Lady Une** (oh, sim, você tinha razão ao dizer que o vacilo do Sirius serviu pra dar uma apimentadinha nas coisas, hum? Viu que cena mais meiga? Valeu! Espero que você consiga ler antes de 2006 XD) **Lís** (bom, eu acho que ficou tudo muito evidente com aquele beijo que o Sirius deu no Remus XD Nem precisou explicar nada! hahaha Hum, espero que você esteja se divertindo na sua viajem! E que consiga acessar um pc logoo! Bjos) **Markus Malfoy-Bloom** (ohhh foi bunitinhu mesmo ihihi! Sim, a Pasy deu um belo de um chacoalhão no Draco hahaha! Mas ele é teimoooso! Eu sou cruel, eu sei, mas... não dá pra postar dois capítulos de uma só vez... sorry XD bom, acho que sua perguntinha sobre a Pansy já foi respondida, hum? Sirius sem noção mesmo! Mas... ele sempre consegue o que quer com aquela carinha pidonha, né! E ainda nem teve escândalo! Olha só que bunitinhu XD continue amando sempre! Bjo) **Sakuya** (seu pc simplesmente resolveu se aposentar? Assim, de uma hora pra outra? Que folgado! rsrsrs mas você já comprou outro, hum? Que bom! Já pode continuar a ler Green Eyes, não é ótimo? XD Uhuhu Draco sem a camisa foi realmente uma visão do paraíso! Não só para o Draco... Sirius mais bebida mais Remus igual a... confusão hahaha! Sua lógica é realmente precisa ;) Esta curiosa para o capítulo 19, né? Hum, vou judiar de você mais um pouco ainda... Beijoos)

Posso gritar agora, posso? EU TENHO 419 REVIEWS! EU TENHO! Ufa, valeu, tô me sentindo bem mais leve agora XD **Feliz 2006 pra vocês!** Tudo de bom! Até **sábado** do ano que vem ehehe!

--------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Harry - disse Potter e Draco virou-se para ele, confuso.

Encontrou aquelas duas íris verdes perto de seu rosto e quase não conseguiu falar mais nada.

- O que? - perguntou, agradecendo por sua voz ter saído firme.

- Harry, me chame de Harry - pediu o moreno com uma certa seriedade.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não gosto do jeito como você cospe meu sobrenome - Draco abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavra alguma antes que Potter continuasse, voltando-se para frente novamente. - Além disso, eu gostaria que você me chamasse de Harry. Todos os meus amigos me chamam assim.


	19. Decepção

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE

Decepção

--------------

Draco estava deitado na grama, de barriga para cima, com a cabeça apoiada num dos braços. Estava debaixo daquela mesma árvore em que costumava se encontrar com Potter. Distraía-se observando o movimento das folhas logo acima, o modo como elas dançavam conforme a brisa suave passava por entre elas, agitando os galhos, fazendo desenhos que se moviam no chão conforme a luz do sol conseguia ultrapassar os pequenos vãos entre elas. Aquela calmaria gostosa, as risadas que o vento trazia de longe, o sussurro do vento, o farfalhar das folhas, tudo isso trazia uma certa paz ao loiro e um sentimento de familiaridade. Dessa vez a claridade não era desculpa para o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto.

Esse sentimento de plenitude fez com que ele suspirasse, o que despertou-o para um estranho peso sobre seu tórax. Mas não era desconfortável. Muito pelo contrário, parecia ter se ajustado perfeitamente a ele. Alguém estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, uma mão enlaçando sua cintura e tinha uma perna passada sobre a sua perna esquerda. Em vez de estranhar aquilo ou olhar para baixo para saber quem era, ele simplesmente ergueu uma das mãos, guiando-a de maneira que seus dedos se enterraram em cabelos sedosos, curtos e... _desgrenhados_.

Sentiu-se ser abraçado com mais força e ouviu um suspiro. Incentivado por essas reações, ele começou a acariciar aqueles cabelos tão macios, deslizando seus dedos por entre eles e assim impedindo que aquela sensação gostosa se esvaísse, temendo que a qualquer momento tudo aquilo acabasse.

- A nossa vida está mudando, não está? - ele ouviu aquela voz cantada, quase sussurrada, tão próximo dele.

As palavras quase foram levadas pelo vento, mas seus ouvidos capturaram-nas e deliciaram-se com elas.

- Está? - ele ouviu-se perguntar também sussurrando e novamente era quase como se o vento tivesse carregado as palavras antes mesmo de saírem de sua boca.

Por um momento ele achou que não tinha sido ouvido, mas então percebeu um movimento e ao baixar minimamente os olhos, seu estômago deu uma pequena - e deliciosa - contração. Duas íris verde-esmeralda encaravam-no de cima, brilhantes, sorridentes, dessa vez livres das armações pretas, emolduradas apenas por aquele rosto que ele tanto conhecia. E aquele sorriso, ah, aquele sorriso! Tão bonito, tão contagiante!

- Sim - disse ele, passando o olhar por cada pedacinho de seu rosto e detendo-se nos olhos. - Você está diferente.

- E... isso... isso é bom, Harry? - ele perguntou, quase se perdendo diante daquela visão, sentindo a respiração dele tão próxima à sua. Ou seria só o vento soprando em seu rosto?

Potter aumentou seu sorriso e então seus olhos baixaram até os lábios de Draco. O moreno mordeu os próprios lábios, fazendo com que o sorriso se desfizesse lentamente, transformado em expectativa. A respiração de Draco falhou nesse momento. Seu coração esqueceu-se de bater uma ou duas vezes.

- Sim... _Draco_ - ele ronronou, logo em seguida fechando os olhos e aproximando-se lentamente, tão lentamente que os segundos pareceram uma eternidade.

Conforme ele ia se aproximando, o loiro fechou os olhos e deixou a respiração sair entrecortada, o coração voltando a bater agora com força, martelando contra suas costelas. Sentiu a expectativa crescendo e crescendo até sentir um toque suave em seus lábios entreabertos, sedentos. E foi como se alguma coisa quente se espalhasse por todo seu corpo, bombeado juntamente com o sangue numa velocidade incrível para cada célula. Por um instante ele foi privado de todas as outras sensações. Não sentia o chão no qual se apoiava, não sentia o peso sobre seu corpo, a textura da grama à qual se agarrara por instinto, só sentia aquele toque tão leve que chegava a provocar um formigamento em seus lábios.

Subitamente ele se viu precisando daquilo. Unir seus lábios completamente aos do moreno era tão essencial quanto respirar. Então ele instintivamente moveu-se para frente na ânsia de aumentar esse contato tão gostoso, aquietar o estremecimento de seu corpo...

Porém, o que aconteceu fez seu sangue gelar. Conforme ele moveu-se, sentiu tudo desvanecer, o cenário, as sensações, e pior de tudo... Potter. Não encontrou seus lábios, não sentiu mais o calor de seu corpo, nem sua respiração, nada. Sentiu outra contração no estômago, mas de susto, de pesar, de medo.

Estava novamente em sua cama. Tinha adormecido com a televisão ligada. Nem sequer se trocara. A cama ainda estava coberta de almofadas, algumas ainda permaneciam sobre ele. Sobre seu tórax, sua cintura, sua perna... Arregalou os olhos com o coração ainda galopando no peito.

- Ohhh, não! - Draco gemeu e encolheu-se todo na cama, fazendo algumas almofadas pularem para fora dela.

Tinha vontade de gritar, de socar a cama, de chorar, qualquer coisa! Não sabia se estava mais horrorizado ou frustrado. Ficou se balançando na cama como uma criancinha assustada. Tinha acontecido novamente! Tinha sonhado com Potter! E estava ficando cada vez pior... o que estava acontecendo? O que foi aquele sonho?

Draco inconscientemente levou a mão aos lábios, tocando-os de leve. Ainda podia ter uma vaga lembrança da sensação. Se fechasse os olhos, podia ver duas íris esmeraldas encarando-o de perto, aquela boca perfeita... AAAAAHHHRG!

Sentou-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos e batendo a testa de leve neles como se quisesse apagar aquelas lembranças, expulsá-las à força de sua mente insana. "O que está acontecendo comigo?", perguntou-se.

A única resposta que obteve foi o roncar de seu estômago. Não se lembrava nem mesmo de ter jantado na noite anterior. Na mesinha do computador ainda estava a bandeja coberta de migalhas do bolo que Winky tinha trazido para ele à tarde, com marcas de dedo onde antes haviam alguns respingos da cobertura de chocolate. Realmente ele não tinha saído do quarto o dia inteiro ontem.

Empurrou as almofadas para fora da cama e encontrou o controle remoto, desligando a televisão. Pegou o celular no criado-mudo. Dez horas da manhã. Ainda faltava muito para o encontro com Potter... "Que encontro? O passeio no parque, por favor!" repreendeu sua indignada consciência. O loiro tacou o controle na parede do quarto, fazendo com que a tampa das pilhas se estilhaçasse. Então deixou-se cair na cama.

Precisava de um banho. Um banho resolveria tudo...

--------------

O banho não resolveu. Nem as horas em que ele ficou em casa sem ter o que fazer, esperando o fim da tarde para finalmente encontrar-se com Potter. Por volta das duas e meia da tarde ele já estava cansado de seus próprios pensamentos, irritado com a maneira com que tudo fazia seu pensamento se voltar para Potter. Já tinha gritado com Winky duas vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo. Não suportava mais nem a si mesmo. Então resolveu pegar a bicicleta e ir para o parque mais cedo, deitar debaixo da... qualquer árvore que fosse, menos _aquela_ na qual eles combinaram se encontrar.

Arrumou os fones de ouvido no celular, prendendo-o na calça e saiu de casa sem dizer nada a ninguém, como sempre. E como sempre, não foi questionado quanto a isso ao passar por ninguém. Deu uma volta preguiçosa pelo parque, olhando tudo, sem reparar em nada. Pedalava com a maior lentidão possível, esperando que o tempo passasse depressa, apreciando a brisa em seus cabelos, o céu límpido, a grama verdinha... um verde opaco, nada que se comparasse com... "O céu, Draco, olhe para o céu! Esqueça a grama!".

Finalmente, faltando vinte minutos para as 4 da tarde, ele resolveu parar na sobra da frondosa árvore. Tirou os fones de ouvido e sentou-se na grama, encostando a cabeça no tronco e admirando-a. Farfalhando exatamente como em seu sonho. Mas não havia aquela atmosfera irreal rodeando-o, nem nenhum moreno de olhos verdes... por pouco tempo.

Draco ouviu o barulho do pneu derrapando na grama e olhou para frente, seu coração teimando em disparar sem motivo algum. Potter estava ofegante, sustentando aquele seu melhor sorriso, limpando o suor da testa na camiseta.

- Hey, Malfoy! Ufa, que corrida, há-há! Deixei Padfoot e Moony pra trás!

Draco limitou-se a franzir a sobrancelha.

- Meu padrinho e o Prof. Lupin, Malfoy - explicou Harry ainda respirando pesadamente, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. - Vamos logo, senão eles inventam de seguir a gente.

Draco levantou-se imediatamente, batendo na roupa para limpá-la e montando na bicicleta. Não queria que ninguém os seguisse, muito menos aquelas duas babás de Potter. E por falar em Potter, ele estava... gargalhando!

- Nossa, isso tudo é medo de eles nos seguirem? - caçoou o moreno.

- Ora, Potter! Não acredito que você estava tirando sarro da minha cara! - indignou-se.

- Ainda bem que você não acredita, porque eu não estava de brincadeira! Aí vem eles, é melhor a gente correr! - Potter saiu em disparada e Draco seguiu-o, não sem antes dar uma olhada para trás e ver duas pessoas aproximando-se de bicicleta na quadra de baixo.

--------------

- Anda logo, Moony! Nós vamos perdê-los de vista! - ralhou Sirius, parando pela quarta vez para esperar o namorado.

Remus pedalava tranqüilamente, assobiando alguma coisa. Sirius deu um urro de frustração e procurou mais uma vez pelos dois garotos.

- Aahhh eu não acredito! Olha lá, eles contornaram o parque! Não adianta mais! Já não dá mais para vê-los! - Sirius voltou-se mais uma vez para Remus com uma expressão assassina. - Eu te mato, Moony. Viu o que você fez?

- Ora, você sabe que eu não posso correr mais do que isso, ou teria outra crise. E por que você não foi atrás deles sozinho, se queria tanto bancar o Sherlock Holmes? Se bem que isso está mais para bisbilhotagem, se quer minha opinião.

- Não, eu não quero - disse Sirius, irritado. - E eu não deixaria você sozinho no parque por nada nesse mundo!

- Que perigo há nisso, Padfoot? Eu já sou bem grandinho, sei me cuidar, ok?

- É, mas quem me garante que ninguém vai te assediar por aí?

Remus soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e então encarou-o incrédulo quando finalmente alcançou-o.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

Sirius voltou a pedalar, dessa vez acompanhando seu ritmo.

- É claro que estou! Olhe para você! Você é lindo, charmoso, maduro, sexy... e o parque está cheio dessas garotinhas com shorts mínimos fingindo que estão se exercitando só para torcer o pé sem querer e cair nos braços do primeiro que aparecer!

- Oh, Padfoot! Essa sua imaginação fértil!

- Eu só estou cuidando do que é meu! E você deveria fazer o mesmo. Sabe que eu sou praticamente um deus grego, não é mesmo?

Remus limitou-se a revirar os olhos. Sirius ficou carrancudo pela falta de concordância do namorado e começou a maquinar alguma coisa para testá-lo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Até que viu a oportunidade caminhando em sua direção. Literalmente.

Uma garota de mais ou menos 20 anos usando um top e shorts de ginástica com os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo no alto da cabeça, estava correndo na calçada em sentido contrário a eles. Sirius analisou-a de alto a baixo e deu um assobio baixo e longo. A garota fez de conta que não percebeu e continuou correndo.

- Wow! Que beleza, heim! – disse ele, parando para vê-la passar e virando a cabeça para analisá-la melhor de outro ângulo.

No mesmo instante, Remus parou também, apoiando-se num dos pés e seguiu o olhar do namorado, analisando também a garota de cima a baixo.

- É, muito bonita mesmo – concordou simplesmente, em seguida voltou a pedalar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sirius, ainda de olhos arregalados e queixo caído, permaneceu onde estava, apenas assistindo-o se afastar. Quando Remus deu por sua falta, já estava no meio do quarteirão, sendo que Sirius ainda permanecia na esquina, embasbacado.

- O que foi? – perguntou, intrigado. – Você não vem?

Sirius bufou, fez uma careta ciumenta e montou na bicicleta, fazendo a volta e retrocedendo.

- Hey, Padfoot! Onde você vai?

- Ah, não se preocupe – ele gritou de volta. – Eu não vou atrás daquela garota, se é que isso te interessa, é claro...

- Padfoot! – Remus deu a volta e pedalou com força, tentando alcançá-lo.

- Eu vou embora, Moony. Não se importe comigo! Pode voltar e arrumar companhia mais interessante, sem ressentimentos! – gritou ainda, irritado, sem se preocupar com as pessoas curiosas que se voltavam para os dois.

- Padfoot, espere!

Mas Sirius já estava longe e Remus desistiu de alcançá-lo, voltando a uma velocidade segura para sua condição e meneando a cabeça, inconformado.

- Que carência, meu Deus! O que eu fiz de errado? – disse para si mesmo.

--------------

Harry e Draco pedalaram com entusiasmo até estarem completamente escondidos pelas árvores, então Harry parou e olhou para trás só para ter certeza de que eles não foram seguidos. Draco parou também e esperou por ele.

- Ufa! Acho que despistamos eles! - comemorou Harry, deslizando até ficar ao lado do loiro. - Você se lembra do caminho até a macieira?

- É claro que lembro, Potter! É só seguir a trilha! - disse tentando parecer irritado, mas falhando vergonhosamente.

- Sim, mas existem algumas bifurcações. Bem, mas se você diz, então o que acha de apostarmos uma corrida até lá?

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou-o enquanto pensava na proposta.

- E o que eu ganho se chegar primeiro? - perguntou, por fim, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Milhares de opções passaram pela sua mente e seus olhos desviaram-se sem que percebesse para a boca do moreno.

Potter sorriu marotamente e seus olhos brilharam por trás das lentes. Ele umedeceu os lábios, sem perceber que Draco o encarava daquela maneira sedenta.

- Você pode ficar por cima! – Harry propôs e Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Heim? - questionou, assombrado.

Potter gargalhou, pra variar. Então, quando finalmente conseguiu controlar-se, ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

- Você pode subir em meus ombros para apanhar as maçãs, Malfoy - explicou descontraidamente.

- Oh - Draco desconcertou-se e ficou carrancudo. - Está bem, está bem. E se eu, anh, ... se você chegar primeiro, você fica por c... você sobe em meus ombros, quero que esses termos fiquem bem claros, ok? Pra você não inventar alguma outra punição.

- Ok! - concordou Potter alegremente.

- No três então - Draco posicionou-se na bicicleta e Potter fez o mesmo. - TRÊS! - gritou e saiu em disparada, sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Porém ele não contava com os reflexos extraordinários de Potter, que disparou logo em seguida, com uma diferença mínima.

- Hey! Assim não vale! Trapaceiro! - berrou Potter, logo atrás dele.

Draco não deu-lhe ouvidos. Continuou pedalando com toda a força, mantendo o corpo meio curvado, sem se sentar no banco, para obter maior agilidade. Potter estava logo atrás, muito próximo dele. Em alguns momentos chegara a ficar logo a seu lado, mas Draco estava determinado a ganhar, mesmo tendo sido desonesto no início. Era uma questão de orgulho agora. Tinha que vencê-lo!

Conseguiu abrir uma vantagem numa das descidas e chegou primeiro, deixando a bicicleta derrapar sob ele e quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Apoiou-se no tronco da árvore e deslizou até o chão, respirando com dificuldade, o rosto afogueado. Potter chegou mais moderadamente, freando devidamente a bicicleta e apoiando-a com cuidado no tronco. Só então deixou-se cair sentado ao lado do loiro. Ele sorria e também tinha o rosto maravilhosamente corado, puxando o ar com força para os pulmões. Se antes seus cabelos já estavam apontando para todas direções, agora já não tinha mais descrição para a revolta de suas mechas negras.

- Eu... - ele respirou antes de continuar - vou ignorar... o fato de que você... trapaceou, ok?

- Claro, Potter - Draco também teve que parar para respirar - porque eu teria ganhado... mesmo sem trapacear.

- Sim, sim, eu admito - ele coçou a cabeça, bagunçando um pouco mais os cabelos desgrenhados. - Você tem um preparo físico ótimo! E um fôlego invejável também! Pena que o cigarro prejudique isso, com o tempo.

Draco, que tinha até estufado o peito por causa do elogio, agora franzia o cenho em confusão?

- Cigarro?

- Sim, você fuma, não? - Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Mas eu já vi você fumando uma vez, na escola! E Parkinson parece mais uma chaminé!

- Não, eu não... - o loiro interrompeu-se ao lembrar do episódio em que tinha feito uma encenação só para irritar o trio de ouro. - Oh, não, não, aquela vez eu estava só querendo provocar a Granger.

Potter estreitou os olhos para ele ao assisti-lo dar um clássico sorriso torto.

- Sabe, você tem um senso de humor meio distorcido.

- Ora, Potter! - o sorriso sumiu imediatamente. - Melhor do que você, que ri de qualquer coisa!

E Potter... riu. Draco revirou os olhos e esperou que ele terminasse. Estava olhando para frente, já que eles estavam sentados lado a lado, mas percebeu que o moreno o estava encarando.

- Harry - disse Potter e Draco virou-se para ele, confuso.

Encontrou aquelas duas íris verdes perto de seu rosto e quase não conseguiu falar mais nada.

- O quê? - perguntou, agradecendo por sua voz ter saído firme.

- Harry, me chame de Harry - pediu o moreno com uma certa seriedade.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não gosto do jeito como você cospe meu sobrenome - Draco abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavra alguma antes que Potter continuasse, voltando-se para frente novamente. - Além disso, eu gostaria que você me chamasse de Harry. Todos os meus amigos me chamam assim.

Draco engoliu em seco. Todos os seus... _amigos_? Será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Potter o considerava seu amigo? "_Harry_" pensou ele, e mesmo em seu pensamento isso soou irreal. Isso era o tipo de coisa que só acontecia em seus sonhos, literalmente. Draco duvidava que conseguiria chamá-lo assim algum dia.

- Posso te chamar de Draco? - perguntou o moreno ainda sem encará-lo, arrancando-o de seus devaneios.

Draco percebeu que talvez ele tivesse permanecido em silêncio por um longo tempo. Engoliu em seco novamente e percebeu que Potter voltava-se pra ele. Melhor assim. Fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e estava tudo resolvido.

Potter deu-se por satisfeito com isso, levantando-se e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo.

- Maçãs? - sugeriu ele.

- Maçãs! - concordou e no momento seguinte eles estavam escolhendo as melhores.

É claro que as mais bonitas estavam mais no alto, ou não teria graça nenhuma. Tirou os tênis, revelando as meias brancas com um desenho do pica-pau que ele tratou de esconder com a barra da calça antes que Potter visse. Este posicionou-se e Draco subiu em seus ombros. Então se deu conta de que não conseguia nem olhar para baixo. Tinha pavor de altura, mal conseguia se mexer!

- Tudo bem aí em cima, Draco?

Draco sentiu um friozinho na barriga, não sabia se de medo ou por ouvir seu nome saindo tão fluentemente da boca de seu agora _amigo_.

- Um-hum - concordou, esforçando-se para levantar a cabeça. Tinha a impressão de que cairia a qualquer momento.

- Dá pra não tentar arrancar meus cabelos então? Eu não gostaria de ficar careca tão cedo!

Só então Draco se deu conta de que estava agarrando-se dolorosamente nos cabelos do moreno.

- Oh, eu... e-eu só... - gaguejou. Droga! Que patético estava sendo!

- Está tudo bem - Potter segurou firmemente em suas coxas, numa tentativa de passar segurança. Mas isso só fez com que o frio em sua barriga aumentasse ainda mais. - Quer que eu suba em você?

- Não! - respondeu... rápido demais. - Não, eu estou bem - ele não estava disposto a se dar por vencido tão facilmente. Se Potter podia, por que ele não podia?

E com essa determinação, Draco foi se soltando aos poucos, pegando mais confiança, se sentindo mais seguro, até que a quarta maçã já estivesse segura dentro de sua camiseta - que por sua vez estava presa na calça para servir de apoio.

Descer foi outro problema, mas Potter deu instruções pacientemente e ajudou-o, permitindo que ele apoiasse o pé em uma de suas coxas para descer. Draco fez uma prece silenciosa ao achar-se novamente em chão firme. Ambos sentaram-se novamente encostados no tronco e saborearam as grandes e suculentas maçãs. Potter tratou de criar um clima agradável. Certamente tinha percebido seu pânico, mas fingiu não ter notado, não fez nenhuma gozação. Puxou conversa sobre assuntos variados e Draco já estava se sentindo bem mais à vontade. Mas não o suficiente para chamá-lo de Harry. Porém também não o chamava de Potter já que ele não gostava. Simplesmente se dirigia a ele, sem utilizar nenhum dos nomes.

Draco contou-lhe sobre o "episódio Pansy" na tarde anterior e Potter comemorou entusiasmado. Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele sorriso maravilhoso. Chegava a causar-lhe arrepios simplesmente assisti-lo sorrir, rir com vontade, gargalhar... Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer que voltas a conversa deu até eles estarem falando sobre desenhos animados - uma das paixões secretas do moreno, aparentemente.

Eles já tinham falado de vários desenhos dos anos 80, como Caverna do Dragão, Thundercats, He-Man e She-ra, A Formiga Atômica, Os Flinstones - nesse ponto Potter tinha feito um perfeito "Iabadabadu" - A Pantera Cor-de-rosa - com direito a fundo musical - e até Capitão Caverna - novamente Potter tinha feito uma imitação perfeita do personagem. Agora eles falavam dos Looney Tunes.

Já tinham terminado de comer as maçãs e a luminosidade turva que entrava por entre as folhas indicava que o sol acabava de se pôr. Potter estava novamente deitado na grama, com as pernas esticadas ao longo do tronco da árvore, encarando o loiro de frente.

- Eu gostava de Piu-Piu e Frajola - sorriu ele. - Caramba, era muito bom ver o passarinho levar sempre a melhor! Sem contar que o jeito que o Frajola fala é muito engraçado. Onde já se viu, um gato com a língua presa?

Draco concentrou-se.

- Hum, eu gostava do Pernalonga por ele ser sempre o mais esperto. Principalmente quando ele enganava o Taz. Nunca gostei do Patolino, aquele idiota.

- Oh, sim, ele era idiota, mas era engraçado. Ah, e eu amava assistir às perseguições do Papa-Léguas e o Coiote! - entusiasmou-se Potter, e Draco deu um sorrisinho torto sem graça, lembrando-se de suas reflexões do dia anterior. - Eu sempre sabia o que ia acontecer, era tudo muito previsível. Na maioria das vezes era uma bigorna que caía na cabeça do Coiote, há-há! Mas mesmo assim eu gostava e ria muito! E os Animaniacs então? Esses são mais recentes, mas eu gostava do Pinky e o Cérebro. A começar pela música de abertura.

- Não, eu gostava mais dos Irmãos Warner - ponderou Draco.

- Nossa! - era incrível assistir o quanto Potter se empolgava com o assunto. - Eles eram fantásticos! E quando aparecia alguma enfermeira na cena, então? "Olááááá enfermeira!" você lembra?

- Sim - Draco se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. - A pobre coitada não sabia onde se esconder.

- Yeah! Puxa vida, era muito engraçado! Eles importunavam a vida de todo mundo! De qual deles você mais gostava?

- Do mais esperto, é claro.

- Ah, sim, o Yakko! A Dot era bastante engraçadinha também, mas eu sempre achei o Wakko mais divertido. Sirius faz uma imitação perfeita dele, você tinha que ver!

Draco tentou imaginar um homem daquele tamanho imitando um desenho animado. Então chegou à conclusão de que não era tão diferente do rapaz de dezoito anos que gritava "Capitããão Cavernaaaa!" assim como Potter tinha feito minutos atrás. E, definitivamente, era divertido.

- E qual Ursinho Carinhoso era seu preferido? - continuou Potter.

- Ora, poupe-me, por favor? Será que não tem alguma coisa menos _fofinha_ e _ridiculamente meiga_ pra nós discutirmos, não?

- Será que dói admitir que você já gostou dessas coisinhas fofinhas e ridiculamente meigas? - retrucou o moreno, à guisa de resposta.

- E quem disse que eu gostava? - Potter revirou os olhos, divertido. - Você gostava?

- Claro que eu gostava, Draco! - admitiu o moreno. - O meu preferido era o Valente, aquele leão, você lembra?

Draco deu de ombros. Ele se lembrava, mas não precisava admitir isso.

- Pronto, eu não me sinto menos másculo depois disso. Será que minha voz está ficando fina? - gracejou Potter, e Draco atirou-lhe um punhado de folhas secas que estivera se empenhando em picar.

Potter não se importou com isso. Permaneceu encarando-o, aguardando a resposta para sua pergunta.

- Eu gostava do Malvado - respondeu por fim, e Potter arqueou-se, gargalhando.

Conforme ele fazia isso, sua garganta ficava totalmente exposta, o pomo-de-adão bastante saliente, a pele morena, convidativa...

- Oh, tão obvio! - caçoou Potter, divertidamente. - Mas eu perguntei de qual _ursinho_ você mais gostava, Draco!

- Bem, ele era um ursinho! Um bichinho maltratado, mas ainda assim um ursinho - defendeu-se o loiro.

- E nada carinhoso, não é mesmo? - Draco bufou em resposta. - Ok, então! Sabe... eu sempre achei que a Laurinha... você lembra dela? Acho que era sobrinha ou qualquer coisa parecida do Coração Gelado...

- Aquela que dava uns gritos de estourar os tímpanos - Draco acenou com a cabeça.

- Essa mesmo - rui Potter. - Eu sempre achei que a Pansy me lembrava ela - ele gargalhou e Draco não pôde reprimir que um meio sorriso se formasse em seu rosto também.

- Comparação perfeita! - ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira. - Magrela, chata e irritantemente aguda.

Potter deliciou-se um pouco mais e então, inesperadamente encarou-o, ainda risonho. Draco não conseguia desfazer aquele protótipo de sorriso, mas vacilou, quando o moreno engatinhou até ele e - antes que ele pudesse sequer assimilar a proximidade deles agora - o garoto tocou sua face com o indicador, forçando o outro canto de seus lábios para cima.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Draco, meio perdido, recebendo mais um sorriso.

- Te ensinando a sorrir, oras! - o moreno deu de ombros e nem deu tempo para que ele fizesse algum comentário, continuando. – Você sempre dá esses sorrisos tortos, pela metade, igual a meu padrinho. Mas Sirius freqüentemente ri de verdade, sabe, e você eu quase não vejo sorrir. Você tem senso de humor, eu já percebi isso. Um senso de humor meio reprimido, meio sarcástico, mas ainda assim engraçado. Então eu presumi que você não soubesse sorrir.

Draco estava embasbacado. Piscou algumas vezes, como se isso fosse de alguma maneira ajudá-lo a compreender o que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu sei sorrir, ora essa! É claro que eu sei!

- Então faça!

- Agora?

- É! Se você diz que sabe, então eu quero ver!

- Mas eu não estou achando nada engraçado agora!

- Ah, é?

- É! - eles permaneceram assim por algum tempo, somente se encarando, até que Draco se cansou. - Ora, que coisa mais estúpida! O que voc... hey!

Porém ele não conseguiu terminar o que pretendia dizer, uma vez que Potter avançou nele e atacou o lado de suas costelas com um dedo, depois de novo, e de novo, cada vez num ponto diferente e preciso, que fazia com que Draco se arqueasse, fugindo do toque, contorcendo-se, até explodir em risos e cair para o lado, tentando se dobrar e dificultar o acesso às suas costelas.

- Hey, hey! Pare! Pare com isso! - tentou se fazer ouvir, mas sua voz não era nem de longe ameaçadora. Ele não conseguia sequer parar de rir!

Rolou de bruços, mas assim Potter pôde alcançar ambos os lados de seu corpo, fazendo-o arquear-se e rir ainda mais.

- Você sabia que o riso amplia a caixa torácica, permitindo que seus pulmões se expandam, melhorando sua atividade cardíaca? – recitou o moreno, divertido, sem distrair-se de sua tarefa.

Agora, nem que Draco quisesse, não conseguia protestar. Só conseguia gargalhar e contorcer-se. Tentou se ajoelhar para levantar às pressas, mas Potter segurou-o firmemente, continuando sua tarefa precisa e eficiente.

- A gargalhada mexe com o seu corpo todo, favorecendo o relaxamento do seu organismo e faz bem à saúde, você sabia? Ela ativa a circulação da adrenalina, mandando mais oxigênio para os tecidos.

Draco conseguiu rolar novamente para longe dele, mas o moreno acompanhou-o rapidamente e passou as pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo, como se fosse sentar-se em seu estômago, porém sustentando-se nos joelhos, apoiados no chão, permitindo assim que ele respirasse - mesmo que dificilmente. Porém, dessa maneira Draco não podia mais se esquivar e Potter tinha acesso livre à sua barriga e costelas.

- O bom-humor estimula a criatividade, reduz o estresse e aumenta o poder defensivo dos glóbulos brancos do sangue. Além disso, quem ri bastante durante o dia, dorme melhor à noite!

O loiro tentava em vão unir os braços ao corpo e impedir as investidas do moreno, mas este era bem mais ágil que ele e sempre alcançava alguma brecha, fazendo com que ele gargalhasse.

- Pare! Pare! Por favor! - Draco se viu implorando por misericórdia, já sem conseguir respirar nem desfazer o sorriso que contorcia praticamente todos os seus músculos faciais. Suas bochechas comprimiam seus olhos, de onde algumas lágrimas haviam escapado.

Mesmo que Potter já tivesse parado de atacá-lo, Draco ainda sentia os espasmos e a adrenalina agitando-se em suas veias. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu controlar o riso o suficiente para abrir os olhos, viu que Potter ainda estava em cima dele, encarando-o radiante e contemplativo. Lembrou-se de seu sonho.

------------------

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Nunca tinha ouvido o loiro gargalhar e duvidava que mais alguém algum dia tivesse ouvido esse riso musical, meio entrecortado e... delicioso. Sem contar que ele sorria abertamente. Aliás, sua expressão irradiava felicidade. Era... agradável, era bonito. Suas feições aristocráticas antes inexpressivas, combinadas com o cenário, o cheiro do entardecer, da grama, o subir e descer apressado de seu peito, a alvura da pele realçada pela roupa de cor escura, os cabelos quase prateados maculados com pedacinhos de grama e folhas, os fios finos e bagunçados avançando para a testa, os olhos de um cinza azulado, límpido, os lábios finos e rosados curvados igualmente para cima, os dentes retilíneos e alvos...

- Sabe, Draco, você devia sorrir mais – disse sinceramente, percebendo que era igualmente avaliado pelo loiro.

Assistiu a normalização lenta da respiração e aquele sorriso ir diminuindo, tendendo a morrer, mesmo que ainda permanecessem resquícios do divertimento recente nos cantos dos lábios do loiro. Sustentou o olhar intrigado de Draco no seu, achando-se igualmente inquieto. Parecia que ele tinha que sustentar aquele olhar por mais tempo, por tempo suficiente para obter respostas para o que ainda nem sequer tinha formado as perguntas. O que era essa sensação que ele experimentava agora? De admiração profunda, de êxtase, de felicidade sem tamanho? Um formigamento no peito, um friozinho gostoso na barriga, uma vontade quase incontrolável de tocá-lo...

Já era para o loiro estar respirando normalmente, não? E por que seu próprio peito parecia ficar cada vez mais arfante?

De repente lembrou-se que talvez Draco estivesse se sentindo desconfortável por estar sob ele. Meio relutante, temendo desfazer aquele momento – mas achando inevitável a menos que parasse o tempo naquele instante – Harry saiu de cima dele e deitou-se ao lado, encarando o emaranhado de galhos e folhas da macieira acima. Estava... sem palavras... sem ação, sem reação. Deixou-se ficar quieto por um momento somente contemplando. Eles deveriam partir já, para não correr o risco de perder a trilha com o anoitecer. Mas alguma coisa o impedia. Queria desfrutar mais daquela sensação, daquela proximidade.

- De onde você tirou tudo isso? – perguntou o loiro, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

- Aula de Psicologia – respondeu assim que assimilou a pergunta, o que demorou um tempo considerável. – Tem gente que presta atenção nessas matérias aparentemente inúteis, sabia?

- Oh, você se daria muito bem com minha secretária, Natalie, então...

- Ela gosta de psicologia? – perguntou, interessado. Na verdade nunca nem imaginara que Draco tinha uma secretária. Bem, ainda custava a acreditar que ele sequer trabalhasse realmente...

- Ela ama isso. Desvendar os mistérios da mente humana. Digo até que sou a cobaia dela.

Harry sorriu, tentando imaginar Draco Malfoy em um divã, contando sobre sua vida. Será que essa Natalie já tinha ouvido falar muito sobre um tal de Harry Potter?

- Draco? – chamou depois de um tempo, antes que pensasse no que estava fazendo.

- Hum? – ouviu o resmungo baixo do loiro.

- Você também acha isso irreal? Nós dois? Tão... próximos?

- Sim – a resposta veio depois de alguns segundos de meditação. – Eu ainda não acredito que você tem preferido a minha companhia à dos seus amigos, sabe... Weasley e Granger.

Harry não imaginou ter ouvido uma pontinha de desprezo naqueles nomes. Ele realmente ouviu. Mas talvez não fosse desprezo... ele já presenciara atitudes parecidas de seu padrinho, e Sirius Black costumava mascarar _ciúmes_ com desprezo...

- Tudo bem que talvez você esteja somente sem muitas opções – ponderou o loiro, com a voz arrastada -, já que eles estão namorando agora, mas... você poderia estar buscando a companhia de qualquer outro, não?

- Sim... talvez...

- Sabe – continuou Draco depois de outra pausa. – Eu sempre achei que você era apaixonado pela Granger.

Harry apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder encará-lo.

- Verdade? – Draco concordou com outro "Hum-hum". – Por quê?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Você sempre teve tantas admiradoras quanto possível, mas nunca se interessou por ninguém. Não se separava da Granger e do Weasley. E o Weasley nunca teve fãs... Bem, então eu deduzi que você fosse apaixonado pela... pela Granger, oras! – impacientou-se, por fim.

Harry desconfiou que ele tinha engolido algum nome pejorativo, por isso não comentou nada a respeito. Melhor assim.

- Oh... – Harry pensou no que responder. - Bem, na verdade essas minhas _admiradoras_ nunca gostaram do Harry, sabe... Do verdadeiro Harry. Elas são aficionadas no Harry Potter, o famoso, o paparicado, você entende? E não é isso que eu quero.

- Então por que não deixa que ninguém conheça você de verdade? – perguntou o loiro, perspicaz.

- Como assim?

Draco não sabia por onde começar. Ele sentou-se na grama abraçando os joelhos e escolheu qualquer lugar para encarar, menos Harry. O moreno acompanhou seu movimento, sentando-se também ao lado dele, com as pernas cruzadas, unindo as solas dos tênis.

- Você não desgruda dos seus amigos, não dá oportunidade para ninguém se aproximar de você. Se eu deduzi isso sobre a Granger e você, mais alguém pode ter pensado dessa forma e deixado de se aproximar. Você não permite que ninguém conheça esse seu lado descontraído, divertido, esportista, comilão, dedicado... Garanto que pouca gente sabe que você é tímido, que não é esnobe, que toca piano, que é amante de desenhos animados, chocólatra... entende? O que... o que foi?

Harry tinha voltado-se para o loiro bruscamente e agora franzia o cenho, intrigado.

- Como você sabe que eu toco piano?

Harry achou ter visto a confiança inabalável do loiro vacilar, seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente e ele moveu a boca algumas vezes antes de recuperar sua pose defensivamente insensível.

- Ora, você me disse, não se lembra?

- Não. Eu não te disse, tenho certeza disso. Eu não conto para ninguém – afirmou seguramente. - Existem pouquíssimas pessoas que sabem disso. Meu padrinho, Remus, Rony e Mione – ele pensou um pouco mais. – E mais recentemente...

- Bem – cortou o loiro –, seu padrinho é primo da minha mãe e todo mundo da família dela toca piano, inclusive ela. Sei que Black dá aula de música, então deduzi que você também tocasse, ora essa!

- Então por que afirmou que eu tinha te contado? – Harry começou a sentir crescer uma revolta em seu peito. Odiava ser enganado. Detestava mentiras. Vivera cercado delas durante toda a sua infância na casa dos Dursley e carregava uma sina de que todos tentavam protegê-lo privando-o da verdade, distorcendo-a, escondendo coisas dele. Não suportava mais ser deixado no escuro.

- Que paranóia é essa agora? – defendeu-se o loiro, parecendo transtornado.

Havia uma urgência em seus olhos que gritava culpa. Para Harry de repente as coisas começaram a se encaixar em sua cabeça e ele sentiu raiva, sentiu-se traído. Tinha que tirar uma prova a respeito dessa dúvida que o assaltara. Rapidamente retirou o celular do bolso da calça e discou pelo atalho que tinha criado para o Príncipe Slytherin.

- O que você está fazendo? – Draco inquietou-se, levando a mão ao bolso de trás da calça.

- Não se mova, Malfoy – rosnou Harry, colocando o aparelho no ouvido e aguardando alguns segundos nos quais o loiro permaneceu congelado, chocado.

Intimamente ele torcia para estar enganado. Torcia para que tudo não passasse de paranóia sua mesmo, mas... agora era tão óbvio! E não demorou mais do que alguns instantes para que as conhecidas notas de Mozart cortassem o ar, abafadas pelo jeans da calça de Malfoy.

- Potter... Potter, eu posso explicar!

Harry deixou o aparelho escorregar alguns centímetros antes de segurá-lo novamente com força, fechando-o e contendo-se para não atirá-lo no chão. E foi como se a voz de Ronald Weasley estivesse ecoando em seus ouvidos: "Eu tentei te avisar, amigo. Você sabe que eu tentei...".

- Foi divertida a brincadeira, _Príncipe_? – cuspiu Harry, tomado pelo rancor. – Formado em Administração no ano passado, heim? Gerente da empresa do seu _papai_?

- Potter... – o loiro parecia horrorizado, mas Harry estava abalado demais para se impedir de jogar algumas verdades em sua cara, descontar um pouco de sua frustração, de sua decepção. Afinal Malfoy nem mesmo se dignava a chamá-lo pelo nome!

- Eu fui sincero com você o tempo todo, Malfoy. O tempo todo! Tudo o que eu disse sobre _você_, sobre estar gostando da nossa proximidade, era... era tudo verdade! E enquanto ria da minha cara, você se aproveitou das minhas matérias para impressionar seu _papai_, foi? Conseguiu que ele reparasse em você por mais de dois segundos seguidos, pelo menos?

- Cala a boca, Potter! – dessa vez ele também tinha enfurecido o loiro.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy, eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você. A brincadeira de Anjo e Príncipe acabou!

Harry deu as costas e pegou a bicicleta, montando e se afastando sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Por isso não assistiu à expressão desolada do loiro, nem viu-o puxar os próprios cabelos, enterrando o rosto nos joelhos e se balançando infantilmente.

----------------

**N.A.** E é o fim! Eles nunca mais se falaram e viveram infelizes para sempre...

Não, calma, calma, não é nada disso! Harry só se deixou enfurecer, vocês entendem? O calor do momento... mas ele ainda vai refletir mais sobre o que fez. E Draco... pobre Draco apaixonado... ainda tem muito o que admitir pra si mesmo, hum? No próximo capítulo a Natalie dá um jeito nele ;) e ele dá um jeito em Potter XD

Sei também que esse sonho não compensou o "tão esperado beijo", mas tenham paciência comigo (carinha de pidão do Sirius hahaha! Vocês entendem, não é mesmo? o.O)

Queria agradecer à Lunnafe, me ajudou muito com os desenhos dos anos 80. Valeu amiga! Por favor, digam que vocês também se lembram desses desenhos! Digam que nós não somos as únicas! XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **Brunu**, Mewis Slytherin, **Marcx**, Nyym-chan, **Dark Wolf 03**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Hanna Potter**, Tachel Black, **»»Drika®««**, Mikage-sama, **AganishLottly**, Ferfa, **Rei Owan**, Amanda Poirot, **Paty Black**, Marjarie, **Nessa Reinehr**, Luana, **Monica Dias**, Lunnafe, **zu marshal**, Ivi, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, Clara dos Anjos, **Lika Malfoy**, Lucca BR, **Dany Ceres**, Mari, **Anna-Malfoy**, Lyta PDM, **L!ka**, Sofiah Black, **Paula Lirio**, Caliope Amphora, **Yellowred**, Nikkih, **Dana Norram**, Hermione Seixas, **Solly**.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail (já repararam que essa parte fica cada vez menor?):** Markus Malfoy-Bloom** (Você achou melancólico o capítulo? É vc tem razão, foi meio down mesmo por causa da Pansy... mas pelo menos agora o caminho está limpo para Harry/Draco! Ou quase... XXXD Oh, é tão bom saber que você gosta da progressão do sentimento do Draco! Bem, o Harry está progredido agora também! Bem, eu... eu estou sem palavras, olha só o que você fez comigo! XD Essa confiança que você está depositando na minha capacidade de desenvolver o romance deles é tocante, obrigada! Bjos) **Lís** (ebaaa! Conseguiu ler! Yupiii! Pois é, Pansy esperneou, esperneou, mas acabou cedendo, entregou o Draco logo de uma vez para "a" Anjo XD Garanto que não está longe do Draco se conformar por estar apaixonado - Então, o que achou do 19?) **Lyana** (que bom que está gostando! Bem, eu entendo sua preocupação com o desenvolvimento do relacionamento entre Moony e Padfoot, sei que parece que eles estão lentos demais, mas veja bem, ainda faz uma semana e dois dias que eles estão namorando! E Moony, além de ser inexperiente, tem aquele probleminha _básico_ de saúde. Não, eu não escrevo lemon, mas mesmo assim, não se preocupe, eu tenho alguma coisa planejada nesse sentido de "insinuação" para os dois sim, e não demora muito ;) Não tenha medo de criticar, eu só espero ter respondido sua dúvida ;D)

Bom, é isso aí! Eu sei que vocês adoram as ceninhas do próximo capítulo (uhuahuahua), então... chega de enrolação! Até **sábado** que vem!

---------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Harry! - Draco chamou.

Na verdade ele gritou, fazendo com que trio estacasse, voltando-se para encará-lo com diferentes graus de surpresa. E só então Draco percebeu o que tinha feito. Seu volume de voz, o fato como estava quase correndo atrás dele e... tinha chamado-o de Harry, afinal! Mas não vacilou dessa vez. Alcançou-os mais facilmente assim, num dos corredores para o anfiteatro.

- Harry, eu... eu preciso falar com você - disse encarando-o nos olhos.


	20. Apaixonado!

CAPÍTULO VINTE

Apaixonado!

--------------

Harry Potter não era uma pessoa que perdia as estribeiras tão freqüentemente, mas existiam certas coisas que o tiravam do sério com uma facilidade incrível! E mentira era uma dessas coisas. Porém o caminho para sair do bosque era longo o suficiente para que Harry já começasse a raciocinar sobre sua atitude e... arrepender-se de ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de não deixar que o outro se explicasse. Mas já estava feito.

Suado por causa da corrida desabalada, Harry empurrou a bicicleta durante os dois metros restantes até a árvore na qual encontrara o loiro algumas horas atrás. Deixou a bicicleta cair no chão e sentou ao lado dela, o corpo apoiado no tronco da árvore. Abanou-se e enxugou o suor do rosto na camisa, respirando pesadamente.

Ele _queria_ uma explicação. Não queria acreditar que fora enganado, que Ron estivera certo sobre Draco o tempo todo. Mas ele o enganara. Dissera ser uma pessoa mais velha e sempre dera muito pouca informação sobre si mesmo. "Você pediu que ele não se identificasse, lembra?" uma vozinha que lembrava muito a de Hermione Granger ecoou em sua mente. Sim, ele mesmo tinha sugerido que o Príncipe não se identificasse para ser justo com ele, já que o regulamento para os estagiários impunha que ele não revelasse sua identidade.

"Ele se utilizou de suas pesquisas para se dar bem no serviço!" acusou uma vozinha muito parecida com a de Ron Weasley. "Você o estava ajudando, lembra-se? Não foi sempre motivo para que você se orgulhasse? Por estar ajudando alguém?" ponderou a voz de Hermione. "Além disso, ele foi extremamente gentil, agradecendo sempre. Ele nem sabia de quem se tratava quando colocava em prática suas pesquisas!".

"Há quanto tempo será que ele sabe?" perguntou-se. Não havia possibilidade de que ele soubesse logo no começo, pois tinha confundido-o com uma menina. "E então, imprudentemente, você começou a passar dicas demais sobre sua vida, sendo que ele era sempre mais cuidadoso a esse respeito" provocou a voz de Ron. "Mas eu não suspeitava que ele pudesse investigar minha identidade, uma vez que ele já tinha se formado no ano anterior!" justificou-se.

Eles tinham se encontrado no parque (fora Harry quem sugerira que o Príncipe corresse de vez em quando, que ironia!), ele tinha falado sobre Snuffles, sobre seu padrinho... Então, provavelmente Draco tinha descoberto a partir do momento em que os dois entraram no mesmo time de vôlei... é, só podia ser... ele o tinha enganado direitinho, fingindo-se de desentendido.

Desde então, Draco tinha se aproveitado de sua ignorância para arrancar opiniões a respeito de si mesmo. "E eu fui sincero o tempo todo..." admitiu, pesaroso. Sentiria falta do tempo que passavam juntos, não era engraçado isso?

No entanto, um estranho pensamento passou por sua mente. Será que as mudanças no comportamento do loiro não tinham se iniciado depois que ele criticara sua maneira de agir para o Príncipe? Harry lembrou-se de ter dito que ele era rabugento, e desde então Draco tinha se segurado para parecer mais amigável. Talvez... talvez ele realmente estivesse se esforçando para ser agradável...

"Será mesmo?"

Harry virou-se um pouco para poder alcançar o celular no bolso da calça e procurou pelas mensagens que tinha trocado com o Príncipe. Encontrou a que queria. Ela dizia: "_Digamos que eu me sinto mais à vontade em frente a um computador do que em meio social. Ao vivo, eu tenho que representar um papel, somente isso_".

Bem, seria isso então? Harry convivia com um Draco preocupado com a representação de seu papel como Malfoy, mas nas conversas como o Príncipe ele se despia de seu sobrenome. Deixava de ser Draco Malfoy para ser... quem? Um personagem criado especialmente para esse propósito? Ou só Draco. O verdadeiro Draco. Sim, pois assim como existia o Harry - somente Harry - deveria existir um Draco - somente Draco. De certa maneira ele acabava de se identificar com o comportamento do loiro, e isso só trazia mais dúvidas!

Harry achou que não poderia se confundir ainda mais, porém estava enganado. Lembrou-se das palavras do loiro havia pouco. "_Você não permite que ninguém conheça esse seu lado descontraído, divertido, esportista, comilão, dedicado... Garanto que pouca gente sabe que você é tímido, que não é esnobe, que toca piano, que é amante de desenhos animados, chocólatra... entende?_"

Draco tinha se mostrado tão sensível naquele momento! Parecera tão sincero... Fora tão bonito ouvi-lo dizer aquilo tudo sobre ele, tão tocante! Mas então tudo tinha fugido de sua mente por causa daquela revelação.

"... _que toca piano_..."

Três palavras que tinham feito com que ele se sentisse traído, desiludido. Como se a névoa que encobrisse sua visão tivesse sido baixada feito uma cortina, revelando os bastidores daquela peça tão bem encenada. Revelando os atores por trás dos personagens.

"Você não disse que parecia irreal?" acusou sua consciência. "Pois é, o sonho acabou. Vocês voltam a se odiar agora e o mundo volta aos eixos; a Terra volta a girar em torno do Sol e seus pés são fincados no solo pela gravidade".

Seria possível voltar a odiá-lo? Não. Não quando havia tantas perguntas a serem respondidas. Ele precisaria ouvir da boca do próprio Draco Malfoy que fora tudo uma farsa para só então acreditar que o Príncipe Slytherin nunca existiu. E se o Príncipe estivesse escondido, camuflado por trás de olhos cinzentos que ele descobrira não serem tão frios quanto supunha? E se estivesse preso por um sorriso contido e torto, mas que ainda houvesse um jeito de ser arrancado de seu peito - como Harry tinha arrancado aquelas gargalhadas dele, havia tão pouco tempo...

Durante todo o tempo em que meditava, Harry estivera vigiando a saída do bosque, do outro lado do parque. Draco não aparecia. Estaria ainda no mesmo lugar? Estaria rindo dele? "Não, você não acredita nisso, Harry. A quem pensa que engana?".

"Mas e se eu estiver enganado? E se eu estiver fechando meus olhos para as verdadeiras intenções dele?"

Silêncio.

Estaria Draco se sentindo perdido, como ele se sentia agora? Abandonado com suas dúvidas? Mas estava escurecendo, ele tinha que voltar logo ou seria perigoso se perder da trilha. "Ora, por que você se importaria?"

"Porque ele é meu amigo... ou pelo menos eu acreditei nisso..."

"Um amigo que não te chama pelo primeiro nome? Que não aceita ser íntimo de você?"

Harry já estava cogitando a idéia de voltar, pelo menos para ver se estava tudo bem, quando viu-o sair da trilha, caminhando empurrando a bicicleta - ou quem sabe sendo empurrado por ela. Estava muito longe para poder distinguir qualquer expressão do loiro, mas pelo que podia notar, ele não estava sorrindo radiante, não parecia feliz consigo mesmo. Parecia... cabisbaixo.

"Está vendo? Ele se importa!"

"Será mesmo?" Harry sentiu um aperto no peito ao assisti-lo montar a bicicleta e sair pedalando ao longe, para o lado oposto ao que ele seguiria logo em seguida. Se Draco realmente se importava, então Harry tinha acabado de esmagar suas boas intenções entre os dedos.

"Você foi duro com ele."

Sim, ele tinha sido terrível, falara coisas horríveis a respeito da relação de Draco com o pai. Ele reconhecia agora a mágoa que causara ao lembrar-se da expressão furiosa do loiro, quando este mandara que se calasse. Nada lhe dava o direito de agir daquela forma, nem mesmo a atitude do loiro. Fora um golpe baixo de sua parte, vergonhoso, usado com o único intuito de feri-lo o máximo possível, uma doce vingança. Doce naquele momento, quando a raiva o havia cegado, mas agora parecia-lhe bem amarga.

"O que faço?" perguntou-se e torceu para que alguma resposta viesse. Desejou que houvesse um jeito de concertar tudo, de esquecer, talvez voltar no tempo e fechar os olhos para aquela mentira estúpida.

"Tenha paciência. Tudo se resolve."

Harry esperou que Draco sumisse ao longe e levantou-se, montando na bicicleta novamente e rumando para casa. Ele esperaria pela oportunidade de consertar o que fizera. Pelo menos se desculpar por ter sido tão rude. Mas queria que a iniciativa não partisse de sua parte. Queria ter certeza primeiro de que o Príncipe Slytherin realmente existia. Aquele que sabia ser profissional em determinados momentos, que ria junto com ele, que fazia piadinhas e que jogava como ninguém. Seria tudo fingimento? Não, talvez não fosse... ele queria acreditar que ainda existia uma chance de não ser tudo mentira.

--------------

Draco estava furioso, enraivecido, totalmente intolerante com cada risada feliz que ouviu pelo caminho de volta para casa, ou mesmo com o canto de algum maldito pássaro. Mas, pior do que tudo, ele estava arrasado. Nunca achou que fosse se lamentar tanto por ter discutido com Potter. Ou melhor, por Potter ter discutido com ele.

As palavras do moreno tinham-no atingido como adagas afiadas, machucando, trazendo um gosto amargo à sua boca. Quem Potter pensava que era para dizer aquilo dele? Ele não se arrastava aos pés de Lucius Malfoy mendigando migalhas de sua atenção. Ele tinha seu orgulho, ora essa! Não desejava mais a atenção do pai, como certamente fazia quando menino. Desejava provar que era capaz e que podia ser muito melhor que o pai.

Mas nem essa revolta o distraía do fato de que ele estava arrependido de não ter revelado logo que era o Príncipe Slytherin. Tudo por causa de uma brincadeira idiota de espionagem. Ele tinha transposto tantas barreiras, tinha até mesmo ganhado o título de amigo e a permissão para chamá-lo de Harry.

Harry. Era tão difícil dizer esse nome! Durante oito anos ele aprendera a desprezar o nome do Garoto que Sobreviveu, a achá-lo comum, sem classe. Tanto que agora nem conseguia dizê-lo. Quanto medo de um nome!

Naquele momento, estirado em sua cama somente com seu shorts de dormir, olhando para o teto de seu quarto, ele desafiou-se a fazê-lo. "Vamos, não deve ser tão difícil...".

- Harry - sussurrou para o teto.

Engoliu em seco. Limpou a garganta.

- Harry - disse novamente, dessa vez com mais segurança.

Mas então seu rosto se contorceu como se ele sentisse uma dor profunda e Draco encolheu-se todo na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

- Harry - dessa vez o nome saiu como um gemido, uma lamúria.

Não poderia mais chamá-lo assim? O que faria? Deveria mandá-lo para o inferno e seguir em frente com sua vida mesquinha? Deveria desistir da maior obsessão de sua vida assim, tão facilmente? Ahh, como queria poder conversar com Natalie agora... Natalie era o tipo de pessoa indispensável naquelas horas em que sua mente ficava confusa, que ele se sentia uma criança totalmente perdida. Ela devia ser portátil, devia caber no bolso para que ele sempre pudesse tê-la por perto para aconselhá-lo. Ligaria para ela? Não... e atormentá-la com seus problemas idiotas quando ela possivelmente estava curtindo o fim de semana com os filhos, comemorando o novo emprego do marido e o aumento de seu salário? Não, definitivamente. Seria uma atitude mesquinha de sua parte...

Mas então o que faria? O que ela aconselharia que ele fizesse nessa situação?

Draco se lembrou de como Natalie o aconselhara a convencer Potter de que a opinião que ele tinha a seu respeito era errada e talvez ele tivesse conseguido isso realmente. Mas então tinha estragado tudo. "_Eu fui sincero com você o tempo todo, Malfoy. O tempo todo_!". Potter tinha realmente admitido estar enganado sobre ele...

"Você quer que ele acredite que você estava mentindo o tempo todo?" foi como se ouvisse a voz de Natalie fazendo-lhe aquela pergunta. E a resposta era não. Draco tinha que mostrar para o moreno que ele estava enganado mais uma vez a seu respeito.

--------------

Na manhã seguinte, Draco nem tinha prestado atenção às primeiras aulas. Tinha que dar um jeito de encontrar Potter no intervalo. Precisava falar com ele, precisava jogar na cara dele que mais uma vez ele fora preconceituoso a seu respeito. Portanto, assim que tocou o sinal, Draco saiu rapidamente da sala, descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar. Potter costumava analisar o quadro de avisos toda manhã e foi lá que Draco o encontrou.

Porém ele não estava sozinho, é claro. Weasley e Granger, seus fiéis escudeiros, estavam a postos de mãos dadas ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes. Draco perdeu o fôlego só de vê-lo. Potter encarava sério o quadro de avisos, não havia sorriso em seu rosto. Ele nem sequer parecia prestar atenção ao que lia, muito menos ao que seus amigos tagarelavam a seu lado.

Por um momento Draco achou ter esquecido de como andar ou até de como respirar. Ficou parado por um instante apenas observando-o de longe. Ele usava jeans preto, tênis branco com detalhes cinza e camisa cinza de mangas curtas que - pasmem! - se ajustava razoavelmente em seu corpo atlético. Tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos, marcando seu jeito desleixado. Os cabelos... bem, esses não tinham jeito mesmo, apontavam para todas as direções. Ele segurava a mochila por cima do ombro esquerdo e mordia a parte interna de sua bochecha enquanto seus olhos se desfocavam antes de encontrarem os anúncios espalhados pelo quadro.

Assim que recuperou suas funções básicas, Draco se viu cruzando o curto espaço até o centro do pátio onde o trio de ouro se encontrava, mas ao parar próximo do moreno, ele simplesmente não sabia como agir. Toda aquela determinação de "esfregar na cara de Potter" que ele estava enganado a seu respeito tinha-se desvanecido completamente. Agora ele só queria cumprimentá-lo, queria que Potter lhe dirigisse suas duas íris perfeitamente verdes e lhe abrisse o sorriso mais autêntico do mundo... só de imaginar isso Draco sentiu um friozinho no estômago, mas logo voltou à realidade, reparando que Potter nem sequer tinha notado sua presença e Weasley continuava tagarelando.

- ...mas se você está procurando um emprego de verdade, não acho que vá encontrar aqui, Harry. Quero dizer, eles costumam colocar anúncios de estágio e você não quer trocar seis por meia dúzia, certo? Harry?

Potter nem sequer se mexeu e Draco, sem ter realmente prestado atenção aos outros, resolveu se mostrar antes que Weasley o visse primeiro e começasse uma discussão.

- Potter - chamou com um fio de voz, talvez torcendo para que ele não escutasse. Assim poderia virar-se e voltar para a sala de aula, esperar um momento em que o moreno estivesse sozinho para falar com ele. Humpt, como se isso fosse possível...

Porém, antes que se desse conta, tinha duas íris verde-esmeralda encarando-o. Mas não havia nenhum traço de sorriso nelas. Havia confusão primeiro e então... mais confusão.

- _Malfoy_! - é claro que não foi Potter quem cuspiu seu sobrenome. Foi Weasley.

Potter não tinha esboçado nenhuma reação, continuava encarando-o. Draco sustentou aquele olhar que causava tantas sensações diferentes nele, sem se importar com os outros. Nem sequer se deu conta de que Granger estava puxando a manga da camiseta do ruivo para que eles se afastassem, mas Weasley não se mexeu.

- Potter, nós precisamos conversar - disse friamente, sua voz saindo firme dessa vez.

Mas o que era aquilo que vira nos olhos do moreno? Um brilho estranho. E seu rosto se contorceu levemente como se suas palavras o tivessem... ferido? E então, sem uma palavra, Potter virou-se e afastou-se sem nem mesmo esperar pelos outros. Enquanto Draco estava embasbacado, nem reparou no sorriso abobalhado que Weasley deu nem no queixo caído de Hermione, que logo seguiram Potter para longe.

Draco ficou parado, assistindo-os se afastarem. Weasley parecia triunfante, dizendo coisas e fazendo gestos veementes. Granger estava séria, intrigada, tentava arrancar alguma coisa de Potter, que seguia calado. Mas o que ele tinha dito de errado? Ele só... só o chamara pelo... pelo sobrenome. Draco compreendeu então o olhar ferido de... de Harry! Era isso! Antes que pudesse se impedir, estava quase correndo na direção dele. Ok, ele não estava correndo, apenas caminhando com passos largos e apressados, mas mesmo assim ele estava quase alcançando-os.

- Harry! - Draco chamou.

Na verdade ele gritou, fazendo com que trio estacasse, voltando-se para encará-lo com diferentes graus de surpresa. E só então Draco percebeu o que tinha feito. Seu volume de voz, o fato como estava quase correndo atrás dele e... tinha chamado-o de Harry, afinal! Mas não vacilou dessa vez. Alcançou-os mais facilmente assim, num dos corredores para o anfiteatro.

- Harry, eu... eu preciso falar com você - disse encarando-o nos olhos.

---------------

Harry afastou-se do mural de avisos sem esperar pelos outros, desejando poder sumir. Mas seu desejo não foi atendido, e logo Rony e Hermione o alcançaram, postando-se um de cada lado.

- Eu não acredito! - Harry mal ouviu Ron comemorando enquanto era cercado por ele e por Mione. - Vocês brigaram! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!

Harry continuou caminhando, ainda tentando entender tudo o que se passara, a revolta que sentia, a tristeza que o perseguira durante todo esse tempo. Queria não desejar tanto falar com Draco. Mas simplesmente não podia. Tinha ficado completamente desarmado quando o vira no pátio, chamando-o quase num sussurro. E então acordou quando ouviu-o chamá-lo pela segunda vez, porém dessa vez ele se utilizara de sua voz arrastada novamente e o chamara de Potter, daquele jeito cuspido que ele sempre pronunciara seu nome.

Foi como se tudo voltasse à sua mente em questão de frações de segundo. A maneira como ele fora enganado todo aquele tempo. Não havia o que conversar. Estava tudo ali na sua frente, no despeito com que Draco sustentava seu olhar, como se fosse mesmo um príncipe de gelo, um ser acima de qualquer lei.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, curiosa. - Porque você não está falando com Malfoy?

- É mesmo, o que aquele maldito bastardo fez com você? - enfureceu-se Ron. - Eu te avisei, Harry, eu bem que te avisei que ele não é flor que se cheire...

- Harry, diga alguma coisa! - insistiu Hermione, mas nem assim Harry se dispôs a abrir a boca.

- Eu te disse que ele estava procurando alguma informação que desse escândalo sobre você... - então Ron arregalou os olhos azuis. - Ele descobriu sobre Sirius? Foi isso? Ele descobriu que seu padrinho e o Prof. Lupin são gays? Ele está fazendo algum tipo de chantagem com você pra não espalhar pela escola toda?

- Cala a boca, Ron! - ordenou Hermione e Ron pareceu profundamente ofendido.

- Ora, não comece você - o ruivo apontou um dedo ameaçador para Hermione, quase acertando o nariz de Harry no processo. - Você e sua mania de _dar uma chance às pessoas_ - ele fez uma vozinha esganiçada. - Viu só o que aconteceu? Esse desgraçado...

- Harry!

Os três estacaram no mesmo instante em que ouviram o chamado, girando nos calcanhares para encarar Draco Malfoy dirigindo-se apressado até eles. Seu cabelo loiro subia e descia conforme ele caminhava e seu rosto estava impassível, apesar de a maneira como ele gritara o nome de Harry pudesse ser classificada como urgente. Hermione tinha a boca levemente aberta em surpresa, Ron tinha ambos os olhos muito arregalados e uma expressão embasbacada no rosto sardento e Harry...

Harry tinha o coração palpitante, o olhar confuso novamente, esquadrinhando completamente o belo rosto do loiro enquanto este se aproximava. Tinha ouvido direito? Sim, Draco tinha chamado-o de Harry! Bem, na verdade ele tinha praticamente gritado seu nome no meio daquela multidão de alunos apressados se movimentando!

Draco finalmente alcançou-os, um tantinho ofegante pela "corrida" e parou a centímetros de Harry.

- Harry, eu... eu preciso falar com você - disse encarando-o diretamente nos olhos e Harry encontrou-se totalmente desarmado.

A atitude do loiro foi muito mais humilde dessa vez. Ele não tinha sentenciado que eles _precisavam conversar_. Foi mais como um pedido para que ele o ouvisse. Havia, sim, urgência em sua voz e, apesar do que ele julgara ao longe, Draco não estava tão impassível. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente arqueadas em expectativa e seus olhos... aquelas piscinas de gelo brilhavam alternando-se de uma de suas íris para a outra, como se ele tentasse arrancar uma resposta diretamente de seus olhos.

- Hey, o que está havendo aqui? - a voz de Ron Weasley quebrou todo o encanto do momento e todos voltaram-se para o ruivo, cujas orelhas estavam vermelhas. - Quem você pensa que é pra chamar o Harry assim, Malfoy? Ninguém tem nada pra falar com você aqui não! Vê se te manca, entendeu?

Harry olhou para Draco, aguardando uma reação tempestiva, esperando aquela costumeira troca de palavras rudes, mas por incrível que pareça isso não aconteceu. O loiro simplesmente virou-se para Harry novamente, sem se alterar em nada. Apenas aguardando sua sentença.

- Escuta aqui, seu bastardozinho filho da...

- Ronald Weasley! - Hermione, que tinha contornado Harry rapidamente, virou-o bruscamente para si. - Não ouse ofendê-lo novamente! Não vê que ele não está retrucando?

- Ele está se fazendo de santo, Hermione! Harry, faça alguma coisa!

Sem quebrar o contato visual com o outro, Harry dirigiu-se aos dois:

- Vão indo, eu já alcanço vocês.

- Harry! - esganiçou-se Ron, apertando os punhos para Malfoy.

- Venha, Ron - Hermione puxou seu pulso bruscamente, fazendo com que o ruivo a seguisse.

Harry ainda podia ouvir os protestos do amigo ao longe, mas depois falaria com ele. Agora estava no limite da curiosidade para saber o que Draco tinha para lhe dizer. Seu coração batia forte contra sua garganta e ele engoliu-o novamente. Então finalmente virou-se para a sala de aula ao lado.

- Aqui - indicou, ao vê-la vazia.

Draco seguiu-o para dentro. As carteiras estavam repletas de material escolar, mochilas e assessórios femininos, mas não havia ninguém na sala. Draco encostou a porta ao entrar e finalmente encarou o moreno, que tinha se sentando encostado na parede, largando a mochila no chão, junto a seus pés. Eles ainda se encararam por alguns segundos até Draco ter a certeza de que era ele quem tinha que começar por ali, ou não haveria conversa.

- Eu... - Draco piscou repetidas vezes, então passou a mão pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de organizar as idéias. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando algo para prender seu olhar, mas pareceu não encontrar, então começou a andar de um lado para outro, evitando encará-lo. - Eu menti... quando falei que já tinha me formado. Mas achava que você fosse uma garota. Quero dizer... que o Anjo fosse uma garota. Estava só tentando impressionar!

_Trying hard to speak_

_(Tentando muito falar e)_

_And fighting with my weak hand_

_(Lutando com a minha mão fraca)_

_Driven to distraction_

_(Levado à distração)_

_So part of the plan_

_(É tudo parte do plano)_

Ele parou, provavelmente esperando alguma reação de Harry, porém este não se mover nem esboçou qualquer reação. Apenas sustentou seu olhar, aguardando que ele prosseguisse. Sim, pois até agora ele não tinha explicado nada... Draco recomeçou a andar.

- Esse foi o único ponto em que menti - continuou ele, e Harry nunca o vira tão emotivo. - Eu estava falando sério quando disse que sou fã do seu trabalho no site. Não menti a respeito de ficar grato pela sua ajuda, você realmente tem me ajudado muito com as matérias e... eu não estava me aproveitando disso... eu nem fazia idéia de que era você quando tudo começou! Eu não mentia quando dizia que era bom conversar com você. Sempre achei isso... mesmo depois de saber que... que era você... Me dei conta de que _me_ _importo_ com a sua opinião, por isso sempre dava um jeito de te incentivar a falar mais sobre mim... Eu tenho me esforçado pra seguir seus conselhos e mudar minha rotina... e pelo que você disse, acho que está funcionando, não é? Ou... - ele suspirou, piscando mais algumas vezes, seu rosto se contraindo levemente, como se ele sentisse alguma dor. - Ou estava, até eu estragar tudo.

_When something is broken_

_(Quando algo está quebrado)_

_And you try to fix it_

_(E você tenta consertar)_

_Trying to repair it_

_(Tentando reparar)_

_Anyway you can_

_(De qualquer forma que conseguir)_

Harry estava completamente admirado com a reação de Draco. Ele parecia tão inseguro, tão humano... e isso já era chocante! Sua hesitação, a maneira como ele se esforçava para achar as palavras certas, o modo como andava de um lado para o outro inquieto... Harry observou-o por mais alguns instantes, até que ele se cansou e finalmente encarou-o, esperando por uma palavra qualquer sua, fosse ela qual fosse. Seus olhos acinzentados ainda continham um brilho anormal e ele mordia o lábio inferior.

- Desde quando você sabe? - perguntou por fim.

- Desde que você disse que tinha entrado para o mesmo time que eu - esclareceu o loiro, prontamente.

- Então por que não me contou? - questionou Harry, cansado de se fazer impassível. Deixou suas sobrancelhas se arquearem em pesar. - Eu não entendo... por que você escondeu de mim por tanto tempo?

Draco deu um suspiro longo e passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente. Os fios curtos, quase brancos, brilharam por um momento e voltaram à mesma posição de antes, completamente arranjados. Ele encostou-se em uma carteira e encarou os próprios pés.

- Eu já disse que aprendi a gostar da sua companhia! Eu... eu tive medo de perdê-la... Tive medo que você me rejeitasse. Sabe, é tão mais fácil ser sincero quando não... quando não estou te encarando. Quero dizer, na frente do pc, eu posso imaginar que você é qualquer outra pessoa, não o garoto que eu acreditei odiar por oito anos! Eu posso fechar os olhos pra isso, entende? Mas... enfim, ultimamente isso não tem tido tanta importância... eu sei que fui tolo.

_I dive in at the deep end_

_(Eu mergulho no fim profundo)_

_You become my best friend_

_(Você se torna meu melhor amigo)_

_I wanna love you but I don't know if I can_

_(Eu quero te amar, mas não sei se consigo)_

Harry não pode se impedir de ficar maravilhado com aquele lado desconcertado de Draco. Ele comoveu-se com todas aquelas palavras, com o jeito tão sincero do outro.

- Você realmente toca violão? - acabou perguntando.

Draco ergueu finalmente os olhos, procurando alguma gozação em seu olhar, mas encontrou somente curiosidade.

- Eu tento... e sou realmente fascinado por piano... Eu definitivamente não estava mentindo quando disse tudo aquilo sobre você... sabe... ontem...

Harry achou ter imaginado um leve acanhamento na maneira com que o loiro hesitou ao dizer aquilo, mas então lembrou-se que estava em dívida com ele. Tinha que se redimir por sua explosão naquela ocasião. Ainda sentia remorso ao lembrar das palavras duras que dissera.

- Me desculpe, eu fui estúpido com você ontem.

- Nada que eu não tenha merecido - novamente havia um leve toque de acanhamento no modo em que Draco encarou-o, com seriedade. - Afinal, eu tenho sido estúpido com você há oito anos!

_I know something is broken_

_(Eu sei que algo se quebrou)_

_and I'm trying to fix it_

_(E estou tentando consertar)_

_Trying to repair it anyway I can_

_(Tentando reparar de qualquer forma que eu puder)_

- Não, eu insisto! Nada me dava o direito de dizer aquelas coisas sobre... sobre sua relação com seu pai. Eu não acredito naquilo que disse. Confio na sua capacidade como profissional, você me deu motivos para isso como Príncipe Slytherin.

- Não se preocupe com isso...

Harry finalmente achou-se leve o bastante para sorrir. E foi o que fez, recebendo outro sorriso de volta - sim, um de verdade, daqueles que arqueavam ambos os cantos daquela boca fina e suave, expondo fileiras perfeitas de dentes brilhantes. Harry abaixou-se, pegando a mochila do chão e jogando-a por sobre o ombro novamente.

- Então, acha que consegue arrumar um tempinho pra jogar hoje? - perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

_Oooohh, oooohh_

_Oooohh, oooohh_

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together_

_(Eu e você estamos flutuando num maremoto juntos)_

_You and me are drifting into outer space... and singing_

_(Eu e você estamos sendo levados para o espaço sideral... e cantando)_

- Claro! - respondeu o loiro, apoiando-se sobre as próprias pernas novamente e adquirindo novamente o jeito arrastado da voz e um ar meio arrogante, apesar de que o sorriso não era mais aquele torto de sempre. - Eu sempre vou arrumar um tempinho pra jogar na sua cara que sou melhor que você. Pelo menos nisso!

- Ah, mas hoje eu acabo com você!

- Vai sonhando, humpt...

_Oooohh, oooohh_

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together_

_(Eu e você estamos flutuando num maremoto juntos)_

_You and me are drifting into outer space... and singing_

_(Eu e você estamos sendo levados para o espaço sideral... e cantando)_

Eles saíram da sala bem no momento em que o sinal tocou. Harry voltou-se uma última vez para o outro. Achou-se novamente encarando-o de muito perto, e seu coração perdeu um compassou. Ele ajeitou nervosamente a mochila nas costas, finalmente despedindo-se.

- Até mais, Draco.

- Até mais... Harry.

Harry não conseguia entender como seu nome, saindo da boca de Draco Malfoy, podia causar uma alegria tão grande como aquela que ele experimentava agora. Relutantes, eles deram as costas um ao outro e caminharam em direções opostas, ainda que mantivessem nos rostos a clara evidência de que ainda experimentariam muito daquelas sensações em breve.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together_

_(Eu e você estamos flutuando num maremoto juntos)_

_You and me are drifting into outer space... and singing_

_(Eu e você estamos sendo levados para o espaço sideral... e cantando)_

_Oooohh, oooohh_

_Oooohh, oooohh_

----------------

- Boa tarde, Natalie - cumprimentou Draco, cordialmente.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy - Natalie devolveu o cumprimento com a mesma cordialidade.

- Algum recado para mim?

- Não, ninguém ligou essa manhã. Mas o Sr. Malfoy já encaminhou alguns relatórios para que o senhor analise. Eu já levo em sua sala.

- Obrigado. Aproveite e leve uma aspirina, ok?

- Sim senhor.

Draco fez um aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se à sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se nela. Soltou um suspiro longo e pressionou as têmporas. Estava com um começo de dor de cabeça e dessa vez não esperaria que ela piorasse, afinal, ainda tinha muito que fazer e combinara uma partida de jogos com o Anjo. Caminhou até sua confortável cadeira, depositando a maleta na mesa e sentando-se. Cerrou os olhos e afrouxou o nó da gravata para respirar melhor. Tentou relaxar, estava muito tenso. Massageou as têmporas novamente e soltou o ar dos pulmões lentamente, mais uma vez, encostando-se inteiramente na cadeira. Não pôde impedir um pequeno sorriso de se formar em seus lábios ao lembrar-se novamente de um certo...

TOC, TOC!

Draco assustou-se. Limpou a garganta, ajeitou-se rapidamente na cadeira, desfazendo o sorriso e voltando a adquirir um ar de seriedade enquanto Natalie entrava com um pequeno maço de relatórios em uma das mãos e um copo d'água na outra.

- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy. Aqui estão os relatórios para esta tarde.

Ela depositou-os na mesa e imediatamente estendeu o copo d'água e a aspirina, que Draco aceitou prontamente.

- Obrigado - respondeu novamente e tomou o medicamento, seguido da água.

- Posso? - Natalie gesticulou para a cadeira em frente a ele e Draco respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. - Então, Draco, como foi seu final de semana?

Draco sustentou o olhar dela por alguns instantes, imaginando se aquela fora uma pergunta inocente, ou se por acaso ela já desconfiava de alguma coisa. Natalie lhe sorria brandamente, aguardando a resposta. Draco largou-se na cadeira novamente.

- Foi... agitado - respondeu, por fim.

- Humm - Natalie acenou a cabeça lentamente, avaliando-o. - E isso quer dizer...?

- Nós corremos na sexta-feira, nos vimos no treino de sábado e... e demos uma volta no parque ontem - Draco nem se preocupou em esclarecer a quem ele se referia por "nós".

- Certo.

Natalie não se moveu, esperando que ele concluísse. Draco, já não se agüentando mais, inclinou-se para frente na cadeira e seus olhos brilharam quase febrilmente.

- Natalie, eu nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida em um simples passeio ao parque! Nós conversamos sobre tudo, comemos maçãs, lembramos de coisas da nossa infância... ele... ele pediu que eu o chamasse de Harry, e quanto eu perguntei a razão, ele simplesmente disse que todos os seus _amigos_ chamavam-no de Harry! Amigos! Ele fez cócegas em mim, você acredita? Eu _rolei na grama_ de tanto que ri! Falei coisas estúpidas e... - Draco pressionou os cantos dos olhos, apertando-os. - E fiz a maior besteira da minha vida. Deixei que ele _descobrisse_ que eu sou a pessoa com quem ele tem conversado pela internet.

Natalie piscou algumas vezes, levemente surpresa pela repentina empolgação do garoto, pela paixão com que ele descrevera tudo aquilo. Ela já estava acostumada a arrancar reações incomuns dele, mas estava ficando mais e mais surpreendente a cada dia!

- Sério? - questionou ela. - E como ele reagiu?

- Da pior maneira possível - lamentou-se ele, encarando-a novamente nos olhos. - Ele ficou furioso por eu tê-lo enganado esse tempo todo, jogou coisas horríveis na minha cara e foi embora sem me dar tempo de falar nada!

- Oh - Natalie cobriu a boca com a mão, seus olhos se arregalando em preocupação. - Então é por isso que você me pareceu tão estranho hoje...

- Não - Draco enrugou a testa. - Estranho?

- Bem, eu... oh, deixa pra lá, prossiga então. Você ainda não terminou?

- Não. Eu me senti terrível, Natalie, me senti frustrado... Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que faria com que ele percebesse que estava sendo injusto comigo novamente. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Você falou com ele hoje? - Natalie pareceu bastante curiosa, e continuou após receber um aceno positivo. - E qual foi a reação dele?

Draco rolou os olhos e segurou a cabeça nas mãos.

- A reação dele foi a mais previsível de todas, é claro. Ele ouviu tudo o que eu disse, perdoou e esqueceu. Até se desculpou pela grosseria de ontem. Tudo tão... tão Harry Potter mesmo, humpt! - ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, e Natalie aguardou pacientemente. - O que me deixa chocado, Natalie, foi a _minha_ reação, não a dele!

- Oh! - Natalie ajeitou-se na cadeira novamente - pois tinha se inclinado para frente sem que percebesse - e acenou positivamente. Achou que começava a entender o que se passava na cabeça do garoto, e ele tinha todos os motivos para estar confuso. - E qual foi a _sua_ reação, então?

- Patética! - indignou-se o loiro. - De repente eu estava correndo pela faculdade chamando por ele. Chamando por _Harry_! Eu estava desesperado por esclarecer logo aquilo, pra que ele voltasse a falar comigo... Praticamente implorei pelo perdão dele, vergonhosamente! Não conseguia me controlar, fiquei nervoso, minhas mãos suavam, meu coração estava disparado, eu estava hesitante, eu... não sei! Não sei explicar! É tudo tão confuso, Natalie! E ainda tinha... ainda tinha aquele sorriso... ele estava tão sério como eu não me lembrava de ter visto desde os dezessete anos, quando o padrinho dele passava pela última audiência pela guarda dele, então... era quase como seu eu dependesse de um sorriso dele! E quando ele sorriu... oh, Natalie! - Draco gemeu e esfregou as mãos nos próprios braços como se sentisse frio. - Está vendo só? Você já viu alguém se arrepiar desse jeito só por se lembrar de um sorriso? O que está acontecendo comigo?

Natalie quase sentiu pena da confusão estampada naquele rosto tão jovem. Ela suspirou derrotada, adiantando-se para segurar ambas as mãos do garoto.

- Você sabe, Draco... você sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Não, é claro que eu não sei, ou não estaria perguntando - irritou-se ele.

- Você sabe sim! Só não quer admitir! Você acha que se eu disser pra você será mais fácil de aceitar? - Draco contorceu o rosto como se sentisse dor, desviando os olhos. - Claro que não! Isso tem que partir de você, você tem que buscar essa resposta. Draco, olhe para mim!

Draco voltou a encará-la, relutantemente, ainda conservando aquela expressão sofrida.

- Você tem se saído tão bem, querido. Eu confesso que estou orgulhosa por você ter tomado a iniciativa de procurar por ele sem me consultar antes.

- Eu quase fiz isso - gemeu ele.

- Quase, mas não fez! Você foi muito corajoso ao procurá-lo, não foi patético. É muito difícil fazer o que você fez, não se lamente por isso. Agora você precisa parar de tentar se enganar, Draco! Essa resposta está dentro de você, sempre esteve!

- Não, Natalie, não! - ele esquivou-se das mãos dela, tapando os ouvidos numa atitude infantil. - Eu não quero saber, NÃO QUERO! - ele voltou a encará-la, repentinamente, escorregando as mãos pelos cabelos, então gemeu. - Diga que não é verdade, Natalie, diga que eu só estou confuso, que vai passar...

- Não, querido - ela passou uma mão gentilmente pelo rosto dele. - Não vai passar, porque não é nenhuma doença que você tem.

- Eu não sou gay, Natalie, não sou! - ele quase sussurrou, parecendo desolado. Seus olhos brilhavam como se fossem transbordar, mas Natalie sabia que ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

- Deixe de ser tolo - ela falou, firmemente, quase com severidade. - Pare de se dar nomes, você está fazendo da maneira errada. Admita o que você sente, não se classifique.

- Eu estou... estou... isso é humilhante, Natalie! Pare! - Draco jogou-se para trás, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Não é humilhante. Olhe para mim, eu tenho cara de quem quer tirar sarro da sua cara? Você acha que eu seria capaz de rir da sua confissão?

Draco deixou as mãos escorregarem ao lado do corpo, em abandono. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele engoliu em seco.

- Eu estou atraído por Harry Potter! - lamuriou-se.

- Não.

Draco abriu os olhos de imediato, encarando-a, confuso. Então adiantou-se novamente.

- Como assim...?

- Você está fazendo da maneira errada novamente, Draco - explicou ela pacientemente. - Eu tenho acompanhado suas reações, mesmo que por pouco tempo, mas posso dizer com certeza que você _sempre_ foi atraído por Potter, desde que o viu. Você não conhecia muito a respeito dele, só achava que sabia tudo sobre sua personalidade, sobre sua vida, mas estava enganado o tempo todo. Agora é diferente. Agora você o conhece de verdade, você aprendeu quase tudo sobre ele, você se tornou amigo dele e está insatisfeito ainda! O que significa isso, Draco?

Draco engoliu em seco, esperando que ela mesma respondesse a pergunta, porém Natalie cruzou os braços encarando-o com seriedade, mas já não havia mais severidade em sua postura, apenas sincera compreensão. Draco já tivera sonhos o bastante para desconfiar, já tinha ouvido da própria Pansy a acusação e agora teria que ouvir a sentença da própria boca! Engoliu novamente.

- A-apaixonado? - gaguejou.

- Sim! É tão difícil assim de aceitar? - Draco deu sinais de que ia começar a protestar novamente, mas Natalie segurou suas mãos firmemente, atraindo seu olhar. - Não se dê nomes. Você já vai ter que agüentar o preconceito de outras pessoas ignorantes durante sua vida, não some a isso seu próprio preconceito, ok? Você não é gay, você é Draco Malfoy, apaixonado por Harry Potter.

- Droga... - Draco gemeu, mas recebeu outro aperto firme em suas mãos.

- Não se lamente! Nunca se lamente por sentir algo tão bonito, Draco! Você estava à procura desse sentimento o tempo todo! Não desista dele agora que encontrou.

- Mas eu não vou desistir, porque eu simplesmente nem comecei, Natalie! E não vou começar! Vou me afastar dele, é isso que vou fazer. Vai passar, é só mais uma fase idiota da minha vida idiota.

- Não diga isso, Draco - pediu Natalie, com doçura, soltando uma de suas mãos para acariciar-lhe a face novamente. - Sua vida é ótima e Harry pode te ajudar a ver isso. Ele tem feito tanto bem a você, querido...

- Mas e meus pais, Natalie? E minha família, meus amigos? Se eu não suporto nem mesmo o meu preconceito, como vou superar o dos outros?

- Que outros? Esqueça os outros! Preocupe-se agora em como conquistá-lo, Draco!

- O QUÊ? - Draco deu um pulo para trás.

- Oh, céus! - Natalie meneou a cabeça, incrédula. - Por que você dificulta tanto as coisas, Draco?

- Eu não vou conquistá-lo, Natalie! Não, não mesmo! Ele riria de mim, ele... ele não é gay! Ele gosta de garotas!

- Você também não é gay, você também gosta de garotas, mas você se apaixonou por ele, não foi? Então, o que há de tão absurdo nisso?

- Natalie...

- Draco - cortou ela, ponderando. - Pense direito sobre isso. É muito fácil você virar-se para mim agora e dizer que vai se afastar dele, que vai esquecê-lo, mas você sabe que quando puser os olhos nele, vai achar isso tudo impossível!

- Claro que não! - indignou-se ele.

- Ótimo! Eu te desafio a tentar então!

Draco abriu a boca várias vezes, sem ter o que dizer. Natalie estava certa, é claro. Ele tinha experimentado isso ainda naquela manhã. No momento em que ele encarasse aquelas duas íris verdes, ele perderia todas as defesas, assim como o fôlego. Suas determinações cairiam por terra e ele teria o coração palpitante novamente. Isso tudo somado a uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-lo, que ele já vinha tentando ignorar desde seu último sonho.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou lentamente, derrotado.

- Eu já fracassei. Acabei de me render, mesmo que em pensamentos, Natalie.

- Eu sei - ela sorriu, compreensiva. - Não desista antes de tentar, Draco. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, pode muito bem ensiná-lo a gostar de você da maneira que você é, se é que já não fez isso. Já pensou que talvez ele possa estar enfrentando as mesmas dúvidas que você?

- Então ele está perdido, porque não tem nenhuma Natalie para ajudá-lo - gracejou, sorrindo minimamente para ela.

- Você é capaz de abrir os olhos dele, querido. Eu confio na sua capacidade.

- Eu não sei se te agradeço ou se te expulso a pontapés, Natalie, por abrir meus olhos para uma verdade tão terrível quanto essa.

- Você descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde, Draco. Eu só não achei justo que você descobrisse tarde demais.

Draco sorriu, então ficou sério novamente, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Obrigado.

- Foi um prazer! - ela piscou, travessamente e levantou-se. - Bem, veja só, eu estou atrasando seu serviço. Acredito que você queira terminar isso logo para conversar com um certo Anjo, não é mesmo?

- Some daqui, Natalie - ele fingiu-se de zangado, finalmente abrindo a pasta e preparando-se para começar a trabalhar.

Natalie sorriu em resposta, já se afastando.

- Com licença.

---------------

**N.A.** Prontinho! Eu disse a vocês que Natalie resolveria tudo! Ela é incrível! Eu tinha uma cena S/R programada para esse capítulo, mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo, quem sabe... senão não poderia dar a devida atenção a eles. Veja só, eu estou me superando, heim? Teve mais POV do Harry! XD

A música é _X and Y - Coldplay_. Eu já tinha acabado o capítulo e fui ouvir Coldplay, daí me deu um estalo e... ow, puxa, eu tive que colocar ela! É tão perfeita!

Respostas por e-mail para: **Dany Ceres**, Paula Lirio, **Nyym-chan**, Eowin Symbelmine, **Rei Owan**, Hermione Seixas, **Brunu**, L!ka, **Baby Potter**, Sofiah Black, **Kirina Malfoy**, Nikkih, **Hanna Potter**, Amanda Poirot, **»»Drika®««**, Mikage-sama, **Luana**, Deepysa, **Ivi**, Lucca BR., **Lunnafe**, Paty Black, **Srta. Kinomoto**, Dana Norram, **Ashley Potter Malfoy**, Marjarie, **DW03**, Ferfa, **Lady nina**, Nostalgi Camp, **Yellowred**, o.O Fabi - chan O.o, **Umi**, Mel Arwen, **FenixFawkes**, Imooto, **July Slytherin**, Millene, **Tachel Black**, Caliope Amphora **LeNaHhH**, Clara dos Anjos, **MutsumiChan**, Lyta PDM, **AganishLottly**.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Lyana** (oh, obrigada XD que bom que gostou! Pois é, Green Eyes está acontecendo diariamente! Geralmente os capítulos são de um ou dois dias no máximo ;) mas o próximo fim de semana - na fic - vai ter surpresas uhuahuahua) **Markus Malfoy-Bloom** (primeiramente deixe-me babar um pouco: minha fic é sua preferida? Ai que emoção! Bem, agora, me desculpe por te deixar tão triste em seu trabalho... sinto muito, eu sei que o 19 foi o capítulo mais cruel da fic, mas eu já compensei isso, não? Esse capítulo está bem mais feliz, não acha? XD Ah, e boa sorte nos seus estudos para a 2ª fase do vestibular!) **Sakuya** (oh, eu tenho a impressão que vc já disse que eu escrevo bem, sim, mas... pode repetir, eu deixo! XXD Pois é, Draco não poderia esconder isso para sempre, mas já está tudo resolvido, né? Obrigada por acreditar em mim - emoção! - e por lembrar dos desenhos - yupiii!) **MutsumiChan** (bem, eu estou respondendo no capítulo 20, e vc comentou no 7º, mas... eu realmente espero que você tenha chegado até aqui! Por favor, diga que não desistiu! Valeu pelos elogios XD) **Moi Lina** (opa! Quantos elogios! XXD Não, eu não me incomodo por você querer mais capítulos, mas eu não tenho eles escritos. Infelizmente eu não tenho capítulos prontos e estou tendo que correr para aprontá-los durante a semana, mas até agora estou conseguindo! Ufa! Mas mais do que um por semana, eu não consigo, sinto muito... só espero que dê tempo de você ler esse antes de viajar! Bjinhos e boa viajem!) **Lís** (viu só, demorou mas chegou! Gostou do capítulo 20? Valeu a pena os sustos do 19? XD pois é... Harry está notando Draco sim! Não é lindo? Bjoss)

Eu estou esperando os comentários de vocês la-la-la XD. Até o próximo **sábado**! Beijos!

----------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

- Onde está Moony? - perguntou Harry esparramando-se em um dos pufes.

- Na casa dele - Sirius deu de ombros, tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Humm... mas... eu não o vejo desde domingo à tarde! Ele nem apareceu ontem! Vocês não tinham combinado de assistir filme hoje?

Sirius deu de ombros novamente.

- Ele desistiu. Disse que eu estou particularmente insuportável esses dias - ele fez um som de desprezo pelo nariz.

- Humm - Harry achou que já começava a entender.


	21. Talvez

CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM

Talvez...

--------------

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam já sentados na sala de Matemática conversando. A classe já estava quase completamente cheia. Os alunos costumavam chegar cedo na aula de Snape para não correrem o risco de serem deixados para fora da sala.

- Então, Harry, já achou alguma proposta legal de emprego? - perguntou Hermione.

- Nada ainda - Harry estava fazendo rabiscos na carteira com a lapiseira e apagando com o próprio dedo.

- Não deve ser nada fácil mesmo arrumar alguma coisa na sua área estando no primeiro ano da faculdade, né? - disse Ron.

- É... - concordou Harry um pouco desanimado. - Mas eu não estou exigindo que seja diretamente relacionado à programação, sabe. Tem muita coisa que eu aprendi sozinho, apenas fuçando nos programas da faculdade mesmo. Bem, a maioria dos lugares oferece estágio com possibilidade de contratação, mas então eu teria que passar por quanto? Mais um ano de estágio antes de talvez ser contratado?

- Bem, de qualquer maneira, é melhor do que continuar na faculdade sem nenhuma possibilidade de contratação, não é mesmo, Harry - ponderou Hermione. - Nós sabemos que eles não contratam ninguém. Eles têm que deixar esses lugares vagos para estagiários mesmo. Eu ainda nem sei como eles te admitiram na parte de Jornalismo se existem tantos interessados do curso!

- Ora, Mione, estamos falando de Harry Potter, não é mesmo - Ron estufou o peito para fazer uma encenação. - O filho de James e Lily Potter, os famosos jornalistas! A minha única dúvida é como eles mantêm isso em segredo com essa história de não poder se identificar. Caramba, vocês querem fazer nome, não é mesmo? Como vão ter seu trabalho reconhecido se eles nem sequer deixam vocês assinarem as matérias?

- No final do estágio eles publicam algumas das melhores matérias oficialmente, em jornais de circulação ou revistas, por exemplo - explicou Harry. - Daí as matérias saem assinadas.

- Ah bom... aí sim...

- Mas o que vocês vão fazer hoje à noite? - Harry resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Não sei, ainda não pensamos em nada - respondeu Hermione.

- Eu não vou ter treino hoje, vocês não querem assistir filme lá em casa? - convidou com um sorriso, esperando a empolgação característica de Ron sempre que ele era convidado para esse tipo de programa no conforto que era a casa de Harry e Sirius, mas nada o prepararia para a cara de indignação que o ruivo fez.

- O quê? E ficar assistindo Sirius e Lupin se agarrando?

- Ron! - esganiçou-se Hermione sem deixar de reparar na expressão confusa e magoada de Harry. - Eu não acredito que você disse isso!

- Disse sim, por quê? - desafiou o ruivo. - Eu não sou obrigado a aceitar esse tipo de coisa! Muito menos estou disposto a ir até lá pra assisti-los se agarrando.

Hermione abriu a boca para ralhar novamente, mas Harry segurou seu ombro delicadamente.

- Deixa, Mione. Ele está certo. Ele não é obrigado a aceitar esse tipo de coisa. E eu não posso garantir que Moony não vá, nem que os dois não vão fazer alguma cena - ele disse, dando um leve sorriso, mas a garota não pode deixar de notar ainda alguma mágoa.

- Harry, se você quiser, nós podemos...

- Não, Mione. Eu vou estudar um pouco de música hoje. Tenho aula amanhã.

Harry voltou a rabiscar a carteira e Hermione aproveitou para lançar um olhar assassino a Ron, mas este deu de ombros.

Harry estava absorto em seus pensamentos com o queixo apoiando numa das mãos, fazendo pequenos rabiscos na carteira. Os professores deviam estar em alguma reunião, pois essas eram as únicas ocasiões em que Snape se atrasava para a aula. Ele sabia que Hermione estava olhando-o com certa piedade e que Ron estava fingindo não se importar, mas não queria encará-los agora. Tinha mesmo ficado um tanto decepcionado com a recusa de Ron. Ele nunca recusara ir à sua casa. Pelo contrário, ele não escondia seu contentamento em visitá-los e ter um pouco de paz longe dos irmãos e da família numerosa. Sem que percebesse, desenhou uma letra "D" e ficou encarando-a por alguns instantes. Sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente e esfregou os dedos na carteira para apagar os rabiscos já levantando os olhos para procurar por um certo loiro. Encontrou-o acabando de sentar-se em um lugar mais afastado, já que todos os lugares próximos a ele estavam ocupados. Mas havia um lugar vago à frente dele. Harry pensou por alguns instantes e enfim virou-se para os amigos já ajuntando suas coisas e colocando a mochila no ombro.

- Hey, eu vou sentar lá no outro canto. Até mais.

- O q... Harry! - Hermione tentou perguntar alguma coisa, mas o moreno já estava longe, então só lhe restou observar o trajeto que ele fazia. Seu queixo caiu.

- Ah, eu mato aquele furão albino - Ron esmagou uma folha de papel entre os dedos e Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Por que, Ron? O que há de errado em Harry fazer amizade com Malfoy?

Ron encarou-a como se ela fosse algum ser extraterrestre.

- Como você consegue falar um absurdo desses com tanta naturalidade? Como você pode assistir a uma cena dessas sem achar que alguma coisa está muito errada? Veja só como eles parecem íntimos!

Hermione olhou para a direção em que Ron apontava com tanta veemência e assistiu Harry rindo naturalmente e Malfoy acompanhando-o em um... bem, um quase sorriso.

- Ora, Ron, é uma coisa super natural duas pessoas sozinhas buscarem a companhia um do outro!

- Sozin...? - Ron já ia se indignar novamente, porém Hermione impediu-o com um aceno de mão, continuando a falar.

- Malfoy não tem amigos e Harry... bem, nós temos deixado Harry um pouco de lado sim. E até ele tem se afastado mais de nós...

- Claro! Aquele imbecil está afastando ele de nós! E eu garanto que as intenções dele não são nada boas, Mione. Por que você acha que ele não tem amigos?

- Ron, eu não acho que Malfoy esteja afastando Harry de nós - Hermione esperou até que Ron desviasse os olhos dos dois garotos e prestasse completa atenção no que ela dizia. - Muito pelo contrário. Quem foi que acabou de dispensar um convite de Harry, heim?

Ron deixou seu queixo desabar e suas orelhas adquiriram mais coloração.

- Mione, não venha jogar a culpa em mim agora...

- Ron, pára pra pensar um pouco! - cortou a garota mais uma vez. - Harry veio com a maior boa vontade chamar nós dois para assistirmos filme na casa dele e como você o trata? Você, além de recusar o convite com a maior grosseria, ainda ofendeu a _família_ dele, Ron!

- Aqueles dois loucos não são nada que se pode chamar de família, Mione! - Ron elevou a voz. - Que tipo de exemplo eles são para Harry?

- Harry não é nenhuma criança para se espelhar nas pessoas, Ron. Será que você não entende que Sirius e o Prof. Lupin são tudo o que Harry tem? Eles são uma família um tanto incomum, sim, mas ainda assim são felizes! Você realmente não tem a obrigação de aceitar o relacionamento deles, mas você definitivamente não tem o direito de magoar Harry do jeito que você fez.

Dizendo isso, Hermione virou-se para frente com seriedade sem sequer reparar na expressão embasbacada de Ron, nem no olhar arrependido que ele lançou para Harry. Olhar esse que passou para raivoso novamente ao assistir toda a atenção e os sorrisos que o moreno lançava a Malfoy.

- Mas isso ainda não me convence em nada a respeito das intenções de Malfoy - resmungou o ruivo de modo que a namorada não pudesse ouvi-lo.

-----------------

Harry aproximou-se sem ser notado e só atraiu a atenção do loiro quando sentou-se de lado na carteira em frente a ele.

- Bom dia, Draco! - cumprimentou junto com um sorriso sincero.

Draco pareceu hesitar alguns instantes, talvez ainda assimilando o fato de que Harry tinha abandonado os amigos do outro lado da sala para sentar-se junto dele. Sem contar que seu coração martelava sua caixa torácica quase perceptivelmente.

- Bom dia - respondeu passando a mão desnecessariamente pelos fios loiros sem poder conter um pequeno meio sorriso.

- Então, chorou muito a amarga derrota? - Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas provocativamente.

- Ora, eu ganhei mais de você do que o contrário - Draco finalmente recuperou a pose divertidamente arrogante.

- Claro que não! Você trapaceou duas vezes e nós concordamos em cancelar essas partidas, certo?

- Nós concordamos? Não, eu não me lembro de ter feito uma besteira dessas.

- Tudo isso é pra não admitir que eu sou um jogador muito perspicaz?

- Perspicaz? Humpt! Eu diria sortudo.

Harry riu com gosto e Draco observou com interesse enquanto ele o fazia. Quando ele dava esse sorriso mais contido – sim, porque em geral ele somente gargalhava – acentuava a covinha discreta no canto esquerdo da boca. Mas suas feições não deixavam de ser menos másculas por isso, devido aos traços determinados de seu rosto. Como Natalie já lhe dissera, ele conseguia reunir traços infantis e acentuados. Lindo. Por que ele demorara tanto tempo para admitir isso?

Draco percebeu que sua vista tinha desfocado, e quando focalizou novamente, agradeceu por Harry estar concentrado demais em seu material para prestar atenção a ele.

- Opa! – Harry deixou uma caneta cair, e ela saiu rolou por alguns centímetros ficando a meio caminho dos dois.

O que aconteceu a seguir se passou em segundos que pareceram durar para sempre. Draco nunca teria se preocupado com um objeto caindo que não o pertencesse, mas sem que percebesse já tinha se abaixado para pegá-lo. Porém assim que Draco tocou a caneta, a mão de Harry trombou com a sua. Draco ergueu os olhos só para encontrar duas esmeraldas brilhantes encarando-o de volta de... tão perto. Ele não ousou respirar com medo de que tudo se esvaísse. Seus narizes estavam a centímetros de distância e ainda havia o toque quente dos dedos do moreno roçando sobre as costas de sua mão. Aquela boca tão próxima da sua... ele podia até sentir a respiração do outro. Poderia ser um de seus sonhos se as sensações não fossem tão reais.

Draco estava prestes a cerrar os olhos quando sentiu o calor da mão de Harry se afastar. E o momento se desfez quando ele assistiu aqueles olhos se afastarem dele. Imaginando quanto tempo teria se passado, Draco achou melhor endireitar-se logo. E de preferência trazendo a caneta.

- Obrigado – Harry deu um sorriso contido, aceitando o objeto. Estaria ele meio embaraçado com o que acontecera também ou era só impressão sua? - Mas, espere... qual é a resposta que se dá quando alguém agradece mesmo? - ironizou o moreno completando com um daqueles sorrisos estonteantes e Draco quis se estapear. Ele devia estar com uma cara de bobo patética! Oh, que deprimente!

- Ok – resmungou.

Ok? Não, essa não era a resposta certa, mas quem se importa? Draco engoliu em seco tentando não parecer tão ofegante quanto sabia que estava. Ele podia tê-lo beijado! Sim, claro, no meio da sala de aula quando seu padrinho poderia entrar a qualquer momento... Sem dizer nos olhares enojados que ele receberia por isso. Talvez até mesmo o do próprio Harry...

- Hey, olhe só – Draco acordou novamente de seus devaneios para olhar para trás onde Harry apontava.

Então ele viu quem ele sabia ser Pansy sentada no colo de quem ele supunha ser Finch-Fletchley – sim, ele supunha, pois Pansy fazia questão de cobrir cada pedacinho do garoto com o próprio corpo. Draco se perguntava se ela estaria tentando sugar os pulmões dele com aquele beijo exagerado.

- É, parece que ela se acertou mesmo, heim? – continuou Harry.

- Graças a Deus – comemorou Draco.

Harry voltou para ele novamente aquele olhar penetrante.

- E você está livre para arrumar alguém. Sabe... uma namorada de verdade.

Draco encarou-o por mais alguns instantes experimentando diversas sensações em um curto espaço de tempo, como sempre acontecia quando estava próximo de Harry. Sim, agora ele estava livre, mas não era bem uma namorada que ele queria.

- É – acabou dizendo.

- Já tem alguém em vista? – perguntou com outro sorriso desconcertante. Ele sabia bem como desconcertá-lo.

- Talvez - disse por fim, tentando não ser muito óbvio enquanto descia os olhos para a boca de Harry. Ele queria aquela boca, queria sentir o cheiro daquela pele convidativa, queria correr os dedos por aqueles cabelos rebeldes... Oh céus!

Nesse momento a conversa morreu e todos voltaram sua atenção para o professor, que entrava silenciosamente. Draco aproveitou que Harry também tinha se voltado para frente e esfregou os braços para desfazer aquele arrepio que lhe tomara por completo. Então enterrou o rosto nas mãos, derrotado.

Alguma coisa lhe gritava que estava tudo muito errado naquele sentimento, naquelas sensações. Era difícil acreditar que ele estava apaixonado! E ainda mais por outro cara! Como faria para conquistar Harry? Como se conteria diante dessa necessidade de beijá-lo? Por que Harry tinha que ser tão... tão inocentemente tentador? Por que ele tinha que ter um sorriso tão maravilhoso? Por que raios ele tinha se apaixonado por esse moreno mesmo?

------------------

Até que a aula passou rápido. Também, com a quantidade de exercícios que Snape tinha passado, não era de se admirar. Eles receberam os testes e Draco não pode evitar sorrir diante da empolgação de Harry por ter ganhado um dez. Mas nada pagava a cara de desgosto que seu padrinho tinha feito ao entregar-lhes o teste.

Draco já até tinha planejado passar os breves minutos do intervalo com o moreno quando o professor chamou-o antes que deixasse a sala.

- Vai lá. A gente se fala hoje à tarde – disse Harry piscando um olho e acenando um tchau enquanto já se afastava.

Draco bufou desgostoso antes de se aproximar da mesa do professor, de onde Snape assistia tudo.

- Draco, o que significa essa proximidade com Potter? – seu padrinho sempre fora direto, como fazia agora.

- Ora, significa que nós estamos nos dando bem – respondeu cinicamente.

- E você vai me dizer que de repente acordou pensando que Potter é um cara legal e que fadas existem? – Snape devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Não – Draco não precisava de muito esforço para mostrar-se impassível, o que comprovava que somente Harry tinha o dom de torná-lo patético. - Na verdade, eu levei algum tempo pra descobrir isso. Foi ele quem propôs uma trégua quando fomos ameaçados de ser expulsos do time de vôlei por nos agredirmos verbalmente durante um dos treinos e desde então nós... nós estamos tento uma convivência pacífica.

- Ah, claro – Snape deu uma risadinha descrente pelo nariz. – Você odeia o garoto desde os onze anos e então por causa de uma partida estúpida de vôlei vocês se tornam melhores amigos, ora conte outra garoto. O que seu pai acha disso?

Isso bastou para fazer Draco estreitar os olhos perigosamente. A postura ameaçadora de Snape não foi suficiente para intimidá-lo, afinal ele já tinha enfrentado uma postura muito pior de seu próprio pai.

- Ele não sabe. E nem vai saber tão cedo – desafiou.

- Por mim você pode ter certeza que ele não vai saber, mas não se iluda achando que pode esconder um absurdo desses por muito tempo.

Draco deu de ombros esperando dar a conversa por encerrada, mas Snape inclinou-se mais para frente e baixou a voz perigosamente.

- Não achei que você fosse tão estúpido de se aproximar desse garoto-celebridade, Draco. Você não conhece aquele padrinho irresponsável dele nem tem idéia do quão desmoralizados ele e aquele Lupin são. Eles podem enganar todo mundo, mas não a mim, aqueles... Afaste-se dessa gente enquanto isso ainda não afetou sua reputação. Quando seu pai souber disso...

- Ora, que culpa tenho eu se você tem suas diferenças com Sirius Black e com Lupin? – desdenhou Draco, nada satisfeito em ter o padrinho tentando controlá-lo. - Por acaso eles te fizeram de palhaço quando vocês estudavam...

- Escute aqui, moleque – Snape cortou-o apontando um dedo para seu rosto. Seus olhos negros tinham adquirido um brilho doentio e Draco quase perdeu a compostura. Quase. – Eu tentei te avisar. Já cumpri minha parte como seu padrinho, agora se você não quer me dar ouvidos, então eu lavo minhas mãos. Agora vá!

Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de sair da sala. Snape não costumava perder as estribeiras da maneira que fizera havia pouco. Seu pai já tinha comentado sobre o quanto Sirius Black e James Potter haviam humilhado seu padrinho quando estudavam juntos, mas será que isso bastava para aquela cena toda, para querer afastá-lo da "família" de Potter e do próprio? Ou será que havia algum outro motivo?

"_Você não conhece aquele padrinho irresponsável dele nem tem idéia do quão desmoralizados ele e aquele Lupin são. Eles podem enganar todo mundo, mas não a mim, aqueles..._" desmoralizados? Como assim? Como assim enganando todo mundo? Maldita curiosidade...

--------------

- Boa tarde, Natalie – cumprimentou Draco assim que chegou.

- Boa tarde Sr. Malfoy – Draco já ia passar direto para o escritório quando ela chamou novamente. – Ah, Sr. Malfoy, o Sr. Malfoy pediu que o senhor fosse direto até a sala dele.

Draco parou com a mão na maçaneta e virou-se enrugando a testa.

- Ele disse por que?

- Não, senhor.

- Ok, só vou deixar minhas coisas na sala – informou girando finalmente a maçaneta.

Não pode deixar de se sentir inquieto. Já tinha passado por essas situações vezes suficiente para esperar sempre pelo pior nessas visitas ao escritório do pai. Deixou sua pasta na mesa, ajeitou o nó da gravata, bagunçou um pouco os cabelos – talvez inutilmente, já que eles teimavam em voltar ao lugar – e marchou para fora da sala dizendo um "Já volto" a Natalie.

Entrou na sala do pai depois de ser anunciada por Popkin.

- Lucius – cumprimentou secamente, como de costume. E como de costume, recebeu um olhar gelado e uma indicação para que se sentasse logo à frente dele.

- Sente-se, Draco – assim que ele obedeceu, uma pasta foi atirada em frente a seus olhos sem qualquer cuidado. – Você se lembra desses relatórios? Tem o seu visto em todas as folhas – disse ele, falsamente calmo.

Draco analisou a capa dos relatórios e o título dos projetos. Havia cinco projetos de sistemas diferentes para uma mesma franquia.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Eu analisei ainda na semana passada...

- Então você pode me dizer – cortou Lucius, murmurando as palavras entre dentes – por que motivo essa corporação está ameaçando recusar nossos sistemas?

Draco franziu o cenho, apesar de manter-se relativamente inabalado, como era de se esperar.

- Como assim?

- O diretor da corporação alegou que esse sistema não está atendendo aos requisitos da empresa e que recebeu uma proposta muito tentadora de nossos concorrentes. Agora eu te pergunto – ele adiantou-se com uma calma venenosa: - Como assim?

- Não atende aos requisitos? – estranhou Draco. – Ele mesmo já tinha aprovado os projetos! Já estão em andamento há quatro dias! São completamente funcionais, práticos, têm tudo o que ele pediu! Eu não compreendo...

- Pois então descubra – Lucius cortou-o novamente, girando a cadeira até encarar a janela atrás, dando as costas assim ao filho. – Você tem uma hora e meia até a reunião das 15 horas. Eu quero uma solução até lá. E solução para mim não significa parar os projetos que já estão em andamento.

Draco abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la. Seria inútil tentar argumentar. Pegou os relatórios e saiu sem nenhuma palavra. Foi um pouco seco com Natalie quando disse para não ser incomodado, mas estava com a cabeça quente e não adiantaria tentar remediar a situação agora. Sentou diante do computador pensando sobre o que faria. Uma hora e meia até a reunião. É claro que Lucius contava que ele não conseguiria solucionar o problema a tempo, mas ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira.

Teria que repassar todos os relatórios? Não, não acharia nada de errado neles. Tinha certeza disso. Ligou o computador e daí a iniciar a conversa com o Anjo já foi automático.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Olá, Anjo.

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Oi, Príncipe! E aí, teve uma conversa agradável com nosso querido professor?

Agradável? Sim, claro. Uma conversa com Severus Snape podia ser tudo, menos agradável.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Claro! (leia-se sarcasticamente)

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Hahaha ok, ok... não me interessam os detalhes... e aí, quer jogar hoje?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Hey, você trabalha eventualmente?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Claro que trabalho! Minha matéria para o site já está pronta desde sexta-feira passada, se você quer saber. Agora eu estou entediado, não tenho nada pra fazer...

Draco inclinou-se para frente, assaltado por uma idéia.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Será que você não poderia me ajudar então? Estou com um probleminha aqui e vou precisar de suas habilidades jornalísticas, o que me diz?

**.:Anjo:. diz**: Bem... estou sem nada pra fazer mesmo... no que eu puder ajudar...

Draco esfregou as mãos, mordendo o lábio inferior, pensando se essa seria a melhor solução mesmo. De qualquer modo, não havia outra alternativa.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz**: Olha só, eu preciso dar um jeito de descobrir o que de tão encantador há na proposta de um dos nossos concorrentes para uma corporação. Ela tem várias franquias no ramo tecnológico, não sei se você já ouviu falar...

--------------

Draco estava rodando uma caneta cara entre os dedos enquanto tentava por tudo no mundo continuar acordado. Estava em uma sala fechada, com ar condicionado, sentado ao lado direito de seu pai em uma mesa oval - sim, pois se fosse perfeitamente redonda, não haveria como Lucius Malfoy se sentar em um lugar de destaque. Havia vários representantes de colaboradores e patrocinadores distribuídos nos outros lugares, todos vestidos da mesma maneira: terno (preto), camisa social (branca ou cinza) e gravata (sem graça). Inclusive Draco.

Já fazia bem uns 40 minutos que um dos patrocinadores lia uma lista infindável de valores e quantidades que todos deviam estar cientes. Mas aquilo era tudo encenação, pois Draco sabia que seu pai manipulava aqueles dados descaradamente e que nenhum dos presentes prestava a mínima atenção ao que era lido. E eles eram muito bem pagos para não darem ouvidos àquela ladainha.

Quando o palestrante finalmente se sentou, Lucius levantou-se e expôs rapidamente o problema com a tal corporação.

- ... Por isso eu deixei sob a responsabilidade do Sr. Draco Malfoy averiguar qual o real problema dos projetos, que já estão em andamento há quatro dias.

Então lançou um olhar gelado ao filho antes de sentar-se novamente com graça. Draco levantou-se com toda dignidade e limpou a garganta. Já estava mais do que acostumado a isso, portanto sentia-se bastante confiante. Além disso, já tinha conquistado o respeito e admiração de muitos os que estavam sentados naquela mesa com ar de tédio.

- Eu reli os projetos e constatei o que já tinha atestado antes. Não há falhas nos projetos nem requisitos que não foram atendidos. Tudo o que foi solicitado pelo cliente está sendo desenvolvido com maestria, porém... - ele fez uma pausa dramática, examinando cada um dos presentes para ver se tinha a atenção de todos. - Eu estive pesquisando sobre essa corporação e descobri que o que eles mais prezam é a originalidade. Em termos de tecnologia, nós estamos oferecendo o melhor para eles, no entanto eu gostaria que vocês dessem uma olhada nesses papéis.

Ele pegou um punhado de folhas e dividiu em duas partes, entregando uma parte ao senhor que estava diretamente à sua direita e a outra para Lucius. Enquanto os papéis eram analisados e passados de mão em mão, Draco continuou com sua exposição:

- Essas folhas contém algumas das telas montadas para fazer demonstrações. Elas são totalmente funcionais, o layout é simples e os usuários têm maior facilidade para identificar ícones sem nem mesmo precisar de explicações. Agora, eu gostaria que vocês dessem uma olhada nesses papéis.

Ele pegou outro punhado de folhas e distribuiu da mesma maneira. O senhor que estava logo ao lado dele soltou uma exclamação assim que pegou-as e Lucius apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, analisando melhor as imagens e esquecendo-se de passá-las adiante. Draco deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Essas imagens são de um sistema doado para uma instituição de caridade muito conhecida. Foi desenvolvido por nossos concorrentes e muito bem divulgado. É claro que eles investiram na divulgação desse material tanto quanto na doação em si. O motivo de eu estar mostrando isso para os senhores é que havia um link muito bem camuflado para essas imagens no site da corporação para a qual estamos desenvolvendo nossos sistemas.

- Mas isso é um lixo - desdenhou Lucius, finalmente passando os papéis para a pessoa ao lado.

- Sim, a instituição é infantil, então o layout foi feito especialmente para ela. Além disso, não é nada funcional nem prático, mas... - ele atraiu a atenção de todos novamente, sentido-se cada vez mais incentivado a ir até o fim. - Enche os olhos e é original!

- Nossos layouts também são originais - contestou um homem barrigudo com voz de trovão. - Todos os sistemas que fazemos...

- Seguem o mesmo padrão - completou Draco. - Nós temos o nosso padrão, o que significa que todos os sistemas que desenvolvemos são de certa forma muito semelhantes e isso já não é ser original. Não há como saber se essa proposta do concorrente realmente existe, mas o mais provável é que eles só estejam querendo que nós proponhamos alguma coisa diferente.

Houve um burburinho pela sala e Draco reparou que Lucius parecia pensativo:

- Vamos contratar os melhores profissionais em pesquisas para desenvolver alguma coisa única para a corporação então.

Draco rolou os olhos. Lucius Malfoy conseguia ser tão previsível nessas horas. Dispense todo o pessoal e contrate melhores funcionários, que maneira mais ultrapassada de se pensar.

- Mas nós já temos o melhor pessoal em pesquisas - disse, por fim.

- Um bando de incompetentes que não conseguem criar coisa nenhuma? - ironizou Lucius.

- A questão não é essa.

O burburinho morreu lentamente e todos voltaram-se para Draco, que ainda permanecia dignamente em pé, sustentando o olhar desafiador do pai.

- E qual é a questão, Draco - disse o homem, lenta e venenosamente.

- O problema de profissionais é que eles vêm com uma carga imensa de paradigmas, de tabus. Tanto que eles não conseguem criar nada que não seja ao menos remotamente baseado em coisas que ele já viu ou que ele já fez. Então a solução não é buscar pessoas com mais formação, pois isso nós já temos. Nossa equipe é muito mais capacitada do que a dos nossos concorrentes. Se colocarmos eles na rua, vamos ter prejuízo, pois eles serão prontamente acolhidos pelos concorrentes levando todas as nossas técnicas de presente.

Draco já quase não cabia em si de tanto orgulho por todos aqueles olhares interessados sobre si, mas cuidava para não demonstrar isso. Além disso, não precisava se esforçar muito para perceber que Lucius estava furioso. Draco estava contestando-o desde o início e isso deixava-o possesso, além do fato de que todos naquela sala pareciam aprovar todos os seus argumentos.

- E o que você sugere? - perguntou Lucius quase adoravelmente, apesar de que seus olhos frios o traiam com todo o seu desagrado.

- Eu sugiro que nós busquemos pessoas sem especialização alguma, que estejam se iniciando no ramo. Pessoas que ainda não foram contaminados pelos paradigmas dos profissionais, que nunca trabalharam, que tenham idéias, que saibam criar.

- Estagiários? - perguntou um senhor idoso.

Lucius bufou. Draco sabia que ele desaprovava estagiários e por isso já tinha pensado nos argumentos certos. Quando Harry o ajudara a obter esses dados mais cedo, Draco fora assaltado por uma idéia mirabolante, mas estava disposto a levá-la até o fim agora. Ah, se Lucius soubesse...

- Estagiários são desmotivados - respondeu eficientemente. - Eles não se empenham tanto no que fazem porque não sabem se estarão na empresa daqui algum tempo. Eu proponho que nós ofereçamos um emprego com pagamento estipulado, talvez até sem cargas horárias por se tratarem possivelmente de estudantes, mas com um objetivo pré-estabelecido de pesquisar, de criar, de dar idéias. Não precisa ter conhecimento para desenvolver os layouts, pois isso nós já temos.

- E como será feita a seleção, Sr. Malfoy - perguntou um rapaz em torno de vinte anos, com visível entusiasmo.

- Bem, temos pessoal especializado para isso, mas poderíamos elaborar alguns testes diferentes, já que esse cargo é inusitado - propôs imediatamente. - Eu posso me responsabilizar por isso juntamente com o diretor de pesquisas, Gudgeon, se Lucius assim desejar.

Lucius não tinha escolha, Draco sabia disso.

- Que seja - ele fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. - Só quero que tudo esteja resolvido quando eu voltar de viagem semana que vem.

Draco quase sorriu. Lucius iria viajar? Estaria fora por quanto tempo? Wow! Isso tornaria tudo mais fácil!

- Perfeito - disse Draco, contidamente. - Vou começar os preparativos imediatamente.

Depois especularia sobre essa viagem.

---------------

Harry estava concentrado estudando piano quando percebeu um borrão preto passando ao lado. Virou-se para ver Snuffles abanando o rabo, tocando sua canela com o focinho gelado e perdeu-se na partitura. Largou as mãos ao lado do corpo, derrotado.

- Ow, Nuf, eu estava indo tão bem! Você me desconcentrou, viu? - o cachorro latiu e levantou-se nas patas traseiras, apoiando as dianteiras nas coxas de Harry, de modo que pudesse tentar lamber sua face. - Hey, hey, comporte-se! Eu estou estudando agora, ok? Sente-se e ouça.

Harry apontou para um dos pufes e Snuffles entendeu, indo se esparramar nele, mas mantendo-se atento. O garoto riu e então percebeu que Snuffles não era o único invasor do aposento. Sirius tinha se sentado num pufe perto da porta e tinha um expressão infantilmente emburrada, com os braços cruzados diante do peito. Harry suspirou, fechando o piano e virando-se para o padrinho. Conhecia Sirius bem demais para saber que ele manteria essa expressão até que Harry resolvesse perguntar.

- O que foi, Padfoot?

Fez a primeira tentativa, apensar de já saber que não funcionaria.

- Nada - resmungou Sirius, ainda carrancudo.

Bom, nada que ele já não tivesse previsto. Teria que fazer mais uma tentativa. Snuffles soltou um pequeno ganido, apoiando a cabeça nas patas dianteiras e observando tudo.

- Onde está Moony? - perguntou Harry esparramando-se também em um dos pufes.

- Na casa dele - Sirius deu de ombros, tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Humm... mas... eu não o vejo desde domingo à tarde! Ele nem apareceu ontem! Vocês não tinham combinado de assistir filme hoje?

Sirius deu de ombros novamente.

- Ele desistiu. Disse que eu estou particularmente insuportável esses dias - ele fez um som de desprezo pelo nariz.

- Humm - Harry achou que já começava a entender. - Ele realmente disse isso?

- Bem... não nessas palavras, mas para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.

- E o que exatamente ele disse?

- Disse que tinha alguns trabalhos pra corrigir, humpt! Que falta de criatividade para uma desculpa.

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões, retirando os óculos e limpando-os lentamente no tecido da camisa. Snuffles entendeu o gesto como um convite e foi até ele, abanando o rabo, pedindo atenção.

- Outro ataque de ciúme? - perguntou Harry, por fim, enquanto coçava as orelhas do cão.

- Claro que não - indignou-se Sirius, mas então pensou melhor. - Bem, talvez... mas, ora, que culpa tenho eu, Harry, se meu namorado é tão bonito? Todo mundo olha pra ele!

- E ele olha pra alguém?

- Não, mas...

- Então qual é o problema? As pessoas olham pra você também. Você chama a atenção das pessoas, que mal há nisso?

- Mas, Harry, esse é exatamente o problema - indignou-se Sirius, descruzando os braços e gesticulando para dar maior ênfase ao que dizia. - As pessoas olham para mim, eu olho para as pessoas e ele nem se importa! Ele não tem ciúme de mim!

Harry deixou os ombros caírem, contendo-se para não enterrar o rosto nas mãos com incredulidade.

- Padfoot, ele não tem ciúme de você por que sabe que você o ama e que nunca vai pensar em traí-lo, certo?

- Mas e ele, Harry? - Sirius fazia uma expressão abandonada comovente. - Será que ele me ama?

Snuffles abandonou Harry, que tinha parado com os carinhos, e trotou até Sirius, apoiando as patas dianteiras nas coxas do dono, mas este não deu-lhe atenção.

- Claro que sim! - assegurou Harry, veementemente. - Por que a pergunta agora?

Sirius deu de ombros novamente, bicudo.

- Ele nunca me disse isso.

- E precisa? - Sirius desviou os olhos e Harry continuou, como se explicasse algo extremamente complicado a uma criança. - Padfoot, ele mostra isso o tempo todo que está com você! O jeito que ele te olha; o jeito como sorri quando você faz alguma palhaçada, ou somente por você estar por perto; a maneira como ele fica calmo quando está com você... Ele dificilmente tem crises quando vocês estão juntos, certo? Bem, exceto quando é você quem provoca a crise...

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso e finalmente estendeu a mão para alisar os pêlos de Snuffles, que começou a resfolegar satisfeito com a língua pra fora. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que Sirius finalmente levantou os olhos cinzentos, com um brilho entusiasmado.

- Você acha? Quero dizer... você realmente acha... tudo isso mesmo?

- Claro, Padfoot! E você, com toda essa insegurança, não enxerga um palmo diante do seu nariz. Confie nele, Sirius. Você o está sufocando. Moony é paciente, mas uma hora ele vai se cansar desse seu ciúme exagerado e sem motivo.

Nesse momento, Snuffles ficou alerta olhando para a porta por alguns instantes antes de soltar um resmungo e sair, abanando o rabo. Porém nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber isso. Harry estava preocupado em observar Sirius, que abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas pensou melhor no que dizer.

- É... talvez... talvez você tenha razão mesmo, Harry - disse ele com um sorriso enviesado se formando no canto dos lábios e Harry respirou aliviado.

Harry não ia fingir que era muito bom para essas coisas, mas parecia que tinha conseguido algum progresso, afinal.

- E o que eu faço agora, Harry?

- Comece ligando pra ele. Peça desculpas, será que você é capaz? - provocou, marotamente.

- Ih, não esculacha, ok? - Sirius fez-se de indignado, já levantando-se. - Eu... eu vou... bem... tchau!

Sirius virou-se em direção à porta, mas trombou em algo.

-------------

Remus já ia apertar a campainha, quando a fechadura girou e a porta se abriu. Da pequena fresta, surgiu um focinho preto, que deu passagem para o resto do enorme corpo do cão.

- Snuffles! - exclamou quando teve duas patas imensas e pesadas apoiadas quase na altura de seu peito. - Ah, garoto!

Remus fez um cafuné nos pelos fartos do corpo de Snuffles, que resfolegava feliz finalmente deixando que ele entrasse. Assim que fechou a porta, Remus torceu o nariz para a caixa de pizza vazia deixada em cima da pia.

- Está vendo, Snuffles? Eu não posso descuidar de vocês por um dia sequer! Onde estão Padfoot e Harry?

O cão limitou-se a dar as costas à ele e rumar para o corredor em direção ao estúdio. Remus deixou as chaves do carro e um dvd em cima da mesa e seguiu Snuffles, que esperava no corredor, olhando para dentro do cômodo. Ouviu as vozes dos dois e assim que entrou, levou um encontrão de ninguém menos que Sirius.

- Boa noite! - cumprimentou, jovial, recebendo um aceno de Harry e um olhar embasbacado do namorado.

- Moony? - Sirius pareceu um tanto sem ação e Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, costumam me chamar disso mesmo.

- Bom, eu já vou pro meu quarto - anunciou Harry, já passando no meio deles. - Vou ouvir um pouco de música bem alto, ok? Vem comigo, Snuffles! – Harry bateu nas coxas e o cão entendeu o recado, seguindo-o. - Por que vocês não ficam à vontade?

Remus sorriu e então voltou a encarar Sirius, achando um tanto estranha a falta de reação dele. E... ok, estava sentindo falta de um beijo de recepção também. Sirius coçou a cabeça e acenou para que eles fossem para a sala.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sirius enquanto eles caminhavam. - Quero dizer, você não estava corrigindo trabalhos? - Remus notou uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz dele nesse ponto.

- Na verdade eu estava - Remus acomodou-se no sofá e Sirius também o fez, mas... pra que essa distância toda? Tudo bem que sua coxa estava a um palmo de relar na dele, mas Sirius sempre fazia questão de não deixar nenhum espaço entre eles. - Eu terminei de duas turmas, mas quando chegou na terceira eu... me cansei.

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes e Remo arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

- O que? - perguntou Sirius.

- Estou esperando você dizer: "eu sei que você estava morrendo de saudade de mim, por isso não agüentou e teve que vir me ver" - ele fez uma imitação da pose arrogante do outro engrossando mais a voz, deixando-a levemente rouca.

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado, relaxando mais no sofá.

- E isso é verdade? - provocou ele.

Remus fez-se de pensativo.

- Talvez...

- Moony? - Sirius tinha se tornado sério novamente. - Você não está chateado por eu ter... ter feito aquela cena toda no parque domingo?

Remus estudou a expressão anormalmente séria do namorado por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Bem, eu fiquei chateado sim. Mas não por muito tempo. Nunca é por muito tempo, Padfoot.

- Mas eu fui um idiota, né? – admitiu Sirius, fechando os olhos e deixando o pescoço pender para trás. – Aliás, eu sou um idiota. Não é que eu não confie em você, é só que eu não consigo aceitar que os outros fiquem te olhando! Talvez seja paranóia minha mesmo, mas...

Porém Sirius não pôde concluir o que dizia. Remus não resistiu àquela pose desolada de Sirius. Sabia que ele estava tentando se desculpar e ele até chegara a desejar que ele o fizesse, no entanto descobriu que não precisava daquelas desculpas. Conhecia o jeito possessivo de Sirius, e se ele não mudara em trinta e oito anos de vida, então já não tinha mais jeito senão aceitar.

Remus deslizou para junto do corpo do outro e debruçou-se sobre ele, dando um beijo suave em seus lábios e colocou os seus cabelos para trás da orelha sorrindo da cara de bobo dele.

- O que você dizia? – perguntou inocentemente.

Ao invés de responder, Sirius endireitou-se e segurou-o pela nuca, puxando-o para um beijo de verdade. Quando eles finalmente se distanciaram, Sirius encarou-o profundamente nos olhos sem tirar a mão da nuca do namorado, massageando os finos fios de cabelo castanhos.

- Eu prometo que não vou mais ser tão ciumento – disse ele roucamente.

- É? – perguntou Remus, divertido e desconfiado.

- Ok, deixe-me reformular – Sirius pensou um pouco antes de continuar: - eu prometo que vou me _esforçar_ para _conter_ o meu ciúme doentio, está bem assim?

- Sim... é bem menos impossível – disse Remus roubando outro beijo suave dos lábios do outro. – Então, ainda dá tempo de assistir aquele filme que você me convidou?

- Ah, bem – Sirius coçou a cabeça. – Você disse que não viria, então eu nem aluguei.

- Oh, entendo – Remus fingiu-se de desapontado, mas logo lançou-lhe um olhar travesso. – Mas, como eu sou uma pessoa precavida, eu trouxe um filme para nós!

- Qual? – animou-se Sirius.

- É um suspense. Chama-se "Roubando Vidas". Espere um minutinho, eu vou pegá-lo.

Remus levantou-se e foi até a cozinha pegar o dvd que deixara sobre a mesa. Sirius assistiu-o afastar-se e mordeu o lábio inferior, sem poder conter um sorriso satisfeito. É... talvez Remus não precisasse mesmo dizer que o amava...

Talvez...

--------------

**N.A.** Puxa vida, nunca vi um capítulo com tantos "Talvez" rsrsrs. Me desculpem pela reunião do Draco. Talvez (olha ele aí de novo!) tenha ficado um pouco maçante, ou talvez (ops!) vocês não tenham entendido bulhufas, mas eu não teria paz se não colocasse tudo explicadinho. Eu sei, eu sei que vocês queriam mais Harry/Draco, mas vamos com calma, ok? Eu ainda fiquei devendo mais POV (Point of View ponto de vista) do Harry e... não matem o Ron... ainda... XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **AganishLottly**, Lyncys,** Markus Malfoy-Bloom**, Dany Ceres, **Ivi**, Hermione Seixas, **Amanda Poirot**, Millene Haeer, **Ferfa**, Nikkih, **Marinacriss**, »»Drika®««, **milanesa**, Lucca BR, **Mewis Slytherin**, Yellowred, **LeNaHhH**, Kirina Malfoy, **Dark Wolf 03**, Cherryx, **Luana**, Hanna Potter, **Brunu**, LillyYuri, **Baby Potter**, Lady nina, **Rei Owan**, Mikage-sama, **Imooto**, Paty Black, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, Eowin Symbelmine, **Nostalgi Camp**, Dana Norram, **-Bem-Te-Vi-**, Jana in hogwarts, **Bianca W·**, Sy.P, **Mari**, Thatah, **Marjarie**, Marck Evans, **Paula Lirio**, Mel Arwen, **zu marshal**, Lyta PDM, **Dark Silver Moon**, Lika Malfoy, **Zell Lianon**, Mel Deep Dark, **July Slytherin**, Caliope Amphora. Eu gostaria muito que todos vocês recebessem essas respostas. Caso não recebam, verifiquem se o e-mail foi classificado como lixo eletrônico ou span, já que eu mando um só e-mail pra todo mundo que deixa o endereço. Se vocês não acharem mesmo assim, escrevam para mim mandinha.rc(arroba)bol(ponto)com(ponto)br e eu respondo o mais rápido possível!

E para quem não deixou e-mail: **Tchururu** (brigada! Que bom que gostou! Bem, atendendo a seu pedido, eu coloquei uma ceninha de clima estranho no capítulo, o que achou? Bjim!) **Lís** (foi lindo, né? Um capítulo repleto de emoções! Tanto que eles nem conseguem quebrar o contato visual, nhaaa! Pequeno milagre o Draco perceber que está apaixonado? Uahuahuahua é, Natalie faz milagres! Vamos ver o que Draco vai fazer para conquistar o moreno, hum?) **Sakuya** (opa! Tá desculpada! Compromisso é compromisso... mas obrigada por deixar um oizinho XD beijoo)

Bom, é isso aí! Será que eu preciso dizer que estou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha por ter passado das 600 reviews? Nahh! Nem preciso dizer que vou dar o máximo de mim para postar o próximo capítulo no máximo no **sábado**, não é mesmo? Então até lá! Beijos!

---------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

Remus estava analisando o comportamento dos dois garotos durante toda a aula e havia certos detalhes que o intrigavam, como por exemplo o fato de que eles estavam muito próximos, mais próximos do que o necessário. Outro ponto interessante era que eles constantemente se esbarravam. Ombros, mãos, pés e joelhos (ok, isso ele não conseguia ver, mas podia imaginar). E mais curioso do que isso: ambos pareciam muito à vontade com isso. Bem, talvez Malfoy não parecesse tão à vontade com os sorrisos que Harry lhe lançava. Oh sim, Harry nunca economizava sorrisos, mas Remus não pôde deixar de pensar que o moreno estava excepcionalmente sorridente! Bem, talvez fosse paranóia sua, afinal.

Porém não tinha sido só sorrisos o tempo todo. Em algum momento eles tinham entrado num algum assunto carregado de seriedade. Remus não era de fofocas, nem era uma pessoa incapaz de controlar sua curiosidade, no entanto nesse caso ele bem que gostaria de ser um mosquitinho para saber sobre o que eles tanto conversavam.


	22. Confusão

CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS

Confusão

--------------

Harry e Ron tinham acabado de sair da sala para o intervalo. Eles se dirigiam para o primeiro andar, onde teriam aula de Estatística com as turmas de Comércio Exterior e Administração. Hermione os encontraria lá - depois de perder quase todo o intervalo discutindo a matéria da aula com o Prof. Flitwick, provavelmente.

Os dois garotos desciam as escadas em silêncio quando Ron finalmente resolveu dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta:

- Harry, eu queria me desculpar por ter sido estúpido com você ontem - falou de uma só vez. Afinal, ele tinha que fazer isso logo, antes que Hermione se juntasse a eles e fizesse aquela cara de eu-sabia-que-você-se-arrependeria.

- Ah... - Harry evitou encará-lo. - Hum, não se preocupe. Eu já esqueci isso.

- Não, você não esqueceu - lamentou-se Ron. - Eu sinto muito, Harry. Eu sei que não deve haver nada demais no... no namoro daqueles dois. Eu imagino que você esteja realmente feliz por eles, mas... ow, eu não consigo me acostumar com isso.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou-o por um momento. Por mais inseguras que fossem as palavras do amigo, ele estava satisfeito por Ron estar pelo menos tentando se desculpar.

- Não se preocupe, Ron. Você acostuma. Só dê uma chance a eles. Eu não vou mais insistir que você vá em casa, está bem? Quando você se sentir à vontade, as portas vão estar sempre abertas.

Ron torceu o nariz, mas acabou concordando com um aceno de cabeça. O sorriso de Harry aumentou alguns centímetros. Eles chegaram na sala e escolheram os lugares de sempre. Harry sentou-se num lugar e colocou a mochila no lugar ao lado.

- Hey - Ron tinha se sentado do lado oposto, uma carteira à frente e apontava para a carteira ao lado. - Eu já estou guardando o lugar da Mione - disse confuso.

Harry coçou a cabeça antes de responder, meio sem graça.

- É para o Draco.

- Draco? - Ron fez cara de asco. - Desde quando ele é Draco pra você, Harry?

- Ron - Harry suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos - eu não quero discutir sobre isso com você, ok?

- Harry - o ruivo respirou fundo, tentando desfazer a careta de desgosto e fazer com que sua voz soasse séria. - Eu também não quero discutir sobre isso com você, mas pense melhor... - o moreno rolou os olhos e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Cara, eu entendo que você não vá com a cara dele, mas...

- Harry, me escute - insistiu Ron com um toque de urgência. Ele olhou para a porta, imaginando se Hermione entraria a qualquer momento, colocando um fim naquela conversa. - Eu prometo que é a última vez que eu insisto nesse assunto.

- Está bem - rendeu-se Harry. - Eu estou ouvindo.

- Olha, cara, não é que eu esteja com ciúme da sua amizade com Malfoy... bem, na verdade, eu não vou negar que isso me incomode, ter sido deixado mais de lado, mas - Ron continuou antes que o outro pudesse protestar - eu entendo, Harry. Entendo mesmo, que você esteja se sentindo um pouco excluído também. Só que eu não consigo entender o porquê de ser ele! Por que justo Malfoy?

- Ron, ele está se esforçando! - defendeu Harry. - Ele tem sido muito legal comigo, se você quer saber.

- Mas vocês brigaram no fim de semana - acusou Ron. - O que ele fez?

Harry encarou-o, imaginando se devia contar. Mas não sabia mentir para o amigo.

- Ele escondeu algumas coisas de mim e...

- Está vendo! Eu te disse!

- Mas já está tudo esclarecido, cara! Ele se desculpou comigo! - isso deixou o ruivo um tanto incrédulo e Harry aproveitou para continuar. - Ele veio atrás de mim, você viu! E foi humilde...

- É tudo encenação Harry! - Ron finalmente recuperou o fio da meada. - Ele pode muito bem estar te enganado, fingindo-se de bom samaritano! Eu já te disse o que acho a respeito da aproximação dele...

- Ele não tem nada para descobrir a meu respeito, Ron! Eu não tenho segredinhos para que ele espalhe pela escola. A intenção dele não é essa, eu garanto!

Harry estava se contendo para não levantar a voz para o amigo, mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil. Ron ficou calado mais uma vez e ele aproveitou para acalmar-se um pouco.

- Ele disse que queria ser meu amigo, Ron - explicou, mais brandamente. - Ele disse isso para mim! E eu... eu gosto da companhia dele, ele está mudado...

- É isso então, Harry - Ron bateu o punho na carteira, um brilho de triunfo passando por seus olhos. - Ele é um riquinho mimado que se cansou de seus brinquedos e resolveu ganhar a amizade de Harry Potter - o queixo de Harry caiu. - Sabe de uma coisa? Ele está conseguindo! Está conseguindo mais um brinquedinho pra coleção dele. Mas uma hora ele vai se cansar, sabia?

- Chega, Ron! - disse entre dentes, porém o ruivo não deu-lhe ouvidos.

- E você vai se machucar, Harry! Você está mergulhando de cabeça nessa amizade sem se preocupar com as conseqüências!

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_(As luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo)_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_(Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar)_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_(Me jogaram ao chão, deixando-me de joelhos)_

_Oh I beg, I beg and I plead_

_(Oh, eu imploro, eu imploro e suplico)_

_Singing_

_(cantando)_

Harry só não estava mais raivoso que chocado. Ele queria protestar, queria dizer que não, que Draco nunca faria alguma coisa como essa, mas... mas de repente não achou argumentos. Como faria para convencer Ron de que isso nunca aconteceria se ele não conseguia nem mesmo acreditar por completo? Será que Draco não se cansaria dele uma hora ou outra?

Porém Harry foi salvo de ter que responder alguma coisa grosseira para o amigo quando Hermione entrou, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal do fim do intervalo soava.

- Olá garotos - ela curvou-se para dar um beijo em Ron e sentou-se no lugar que ele tinha reservado. - Ufa, eu achei que chegaria atrasada. O Prof. Flitwick me mostrou algumas pesquisas de Marketing bem interess... o que houve?

Ela finalmente pareceu ter notado os olhares duros de Harry e Ron e o modo como os dois pareciam não querer se encarar.

- Nada - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e Hermione franziu o cenho, avaliando-os.

Ela olhou feio para o namorado, que deu de ombros. Conhecendo o ruivo como conhecia, sabia que só pioraria se tentasse se meter, então conteve sua curiosidade e seu senso de problema. Resolveu ignorar. Tentou puxar outro assunto.

Harry não deu atenção a ela. Ainda estava com as palavras de Ron ecoando em sua mente. Como poderia fingir que os argumentos dele não tinham base? Draco sempre se mostrara bastante metido e mimado mesmo, desde os onze anos. Aos doze, Lucius Malfoy havia comprado uniformes e assessórios caríssimos para o time de vôlei da escola que eles freqüentavam, só para que seu filho fosse aceito. Draco também já quase tinha feito o jardineiro perder o emprego porque seu cachorro avançara nele - sendo que fora o loiro quem provocara o animal. O histórico de Draco não ajudava em nada!

- Bom dia, classe - Harry foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela voz de Remus Lupin, que acabara de chegar na porta.

No entanto, assim que levantou os olhos, encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos que o encaravam logo atrás do professor. Draco acabara de chegar também e desviou o olhar do dele só para voltar a encará-lo em seguida com um pequeno sorriso torto nos lábios. Harry bebeu daquela imagem uma vez mais enquanto correspondia ao sorriso involuntariamente. Engraçado como todas as dúvidas tinham se dissipado de um segundo para o outro.

Harry acenou para a carteira ao lado, recolhendo a própria mochila. Draco entendeu e foi até o lugar indicado. Harry olhou para o professor, que parecia entretido com seu próprio material, e então voltou-se para o loiro sorrindo.

- Bom dia!

- Oi - respondeu ele e Harry se perguntou por que motivo Draco se recusava a usar as respostas convencionais.

- Você demorou.

- Sim, eu fui até o grêmio pedir para colocarem um anúncio no quadro de avisos - explicou o loiro, enquanto tirava o material da mochila e o dispunha sobre a mesa. Seu cabelo caindo até quase chegar aos olhos. Incrível como aquele cabelo parecia crescer rápido, ou seria somente impressão sua?

- Que aviso? - perguntou, acordando de sua apreciação e atraindo a atenção de Draco.

Este deu-lhe um sorriso travesso e já ia responder quando Remus resolveu começar a aula.

- Crianças! É bom vê-los inteiros e saudáveis novamente - ele gracejou, arrancando algumas risadas. - Bem, eu tinha planejado aumentar o grau de dificuldade da matéria de hoje, mas - ele acrescentou rapidamente devido aos protestos e "Ohhh"s dos alunos - resolvi dar uma colher de chá e dar mais um trabalhinho para vocês - agora os alunos comemoraram e Remus balançou-se nos próprios pés. - Como eu já dei dois trabalhos, vou deixar como ponto extra para esse bimestre, ok?

- Hum, parece que o professor está apaixonado - zombou Draco e Harry riu.

- Pois é - Draco encarou-o questionador, porém Remus voltou a falar.

- E já que é pra ajudar, vamos fazer as coisas corretamente. O exercício que eu preparei é trabalhoso, mas bem simples. Reunam-se em duplas ou trios para que eu possa entregar o enunciado.

Harry observou pelo canto dos olhos Draco abaixar o olhar para as próprias mãos e torcer o nariz num gesto infantil que lembrou muito seu padrinho. O moreno voltou-se então para Ron e Hermione, que já estavam rearranjando as carteiras com um lugar vago para ele. Ron deu uma olhada de canto de olho, mas não disse nada e Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando se deveria. Então, antes que se impedisse, voltou-se para o loiro novamente.

_Come out of the things unsaid_

_(Revele coisas não ditas)_

_Shoot an apple off my head_

_(Atire em uma maçã em cima de minha cabeça e um)_

_And a trouble that can't be named_

_(problema que não pode ser comentado)_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed_

_(Um tigre está esperando para ser domado)_

_Singing_

_(cantando)_

- Posso fazer com você?

O loiro pareceu genuinamente surpreso, mas logo recuperou-se, acenando brevemente com a cabeça. Harry levantou a carteira e levou-a para o lado, até encostar na de Draco, então voltou a se sentar evitando encarar os amigos. Não queria ver novamente aquele olhar reprovador e acusador de Ron, nem a expressão preocupada de Hermione. Draco também não tocou no assunto, mas parecia feliz, e isso fez com que ele apagasse totalmente da mente a conversa desagradável que tivera com Ron havia pouco.

Remus logo distribuiu os enunciados e Harry e Draco começaram a trabalhar. Realmente, o exercício não era difícil, mas era trabalhoso. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, afinal gostava da companhia de Draco para fazer os exercícios. A letra dele era muito melhor que a sua, então ele deixava que o outro fizesse as contas, só dava palpites e entregava-lhe a borracha quando - por alguma piadinha sua - Draco errava alguma coisa. Talvez fosse só porque ele não estava acostumado a se aproximar tanto das pessoas, mas o fato era que cada um dos toques - acidentais ou não - de seus ombros, ou o esbarrar de seus dedos quando ele passava a borracha ou tomava a lapiseira da mão do loiro para rabiscar alguma conta na carteira não passava despercebido. Era como se aqueles toques leves o despertassem para o quão próximo ele estava de Draco e ele realmente não se importava com isso.

_You are_

_(Você é)_

_You are_

_(Você é)_

Pelo contrário, ele se sentia... se sentia bem ao lado do outro. Harry nunca fora uma pessoa de tocar os outros. Achava que isso era algo muito íntimo. Bem, ele já estava acostumado a abraçar Hermione, cumprimentar garotas com beijos nas bochechas - apesar de ser bem tímido quanto a isso - mas não tocava outros garotos. Mesmo Ron. Podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que apertara a mão do amigo, ou segurara-lhe o braço. Mas com Draco... com Draco era diferente. Havia aquela vontade de tocá-lo, como se ele tivesse que se policiar para não levar as mãos ao rosto pálido e sempre tão contido de Draco, ou provar a textura daqueles cabelos esvoaçantes, tão finos e claros. Lembrava-se bem de quando o ensinara a sorrir. Naquele tempo ainda não tinha percebido sua quase necessidade de tocá-lo, mas então depois de ter provado o toque da pele dele, tinha que se impedir de voltar a fazê-lo. Como quando quase se rendera depois de fazer-lhe cócegas - sim, ele tinha feito cócegas em Draco! Ele, que mal tocava as pessoas! E ainda havia o episódio da caneta na aula passada... wow, aquilo fora estranho...

_Confusion that never stops_

_(Confusão que não acaba)_

_The closing walls and the ticking clocks_

_(Paredes que se fecham e relógios fazendo tique-taque)_

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_(Vou voltar e te levar para casa)_

_I could not stop, that you now know_

_(Eu não poderia parar agora que você sabe)_

_Singing_

_(cantando)_

O toque de suas mãos sobre a caneta parecia não ter sido suficiente e... a proximidade acidental de seus rostos... bem, ele teve que se afastar ou acabaria cometendo uma loucura. O que entenderia por loucura nesse ponto? Sei lá! Ele esteve a um passo de... de beijá-lo! Será que ele devia se preocupar com isso? Bem, Harry se lembrava de como deixava Draco perturbado quando se aproximava. Mas agora parecia que o outro tinha se acostumado. Talvez ele só estivesse confundido as sensações. Ou talvez isso fosse normal. Será? Seria normal ter um momento fugaz de loucura no qual se imaginara beijando outro garoto?

Mas, bem, o fato era que ele agradecia por Draco não reclamar da proximidade deles. Assim podia encará-lo nos olhos, uma coisa muito importante na sua opinião. Ninguém sustentava olhares tão bem como Draco. Ele chegava a ser desafiador. Sem contar naquele aroma agradável que se desprendia das roupas caras dele, ou talvez de sua pele. Uma colônia suave e certamente caríssima, levemente adocicada. Harry não ligava muito para isso, às vezes se esquecia de passar perfume antes de sair de casa. Gostava do cheirinho de seu sabonete, apesar de desconfiar que ninguém mais além dele podia senti-lo. Não que ele se importasse.

_Come out upon my seas_

_(Apareça sobre meus mares,)_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_(Malditas oportunidades perdidas)_

_Am I a part of the cure_

_(Sou uma parte da cura)_

_Or am I part of the disease_

_(Ou da doença?)_

_Singing_

_(Cantando)_

- Tome, agora você faz o gráfico, seu folgado - Draco passou-lhe a folha e a lapiseira, as mãos esbarrando-se novamente.

- Ok, ok. Eu consigo manipular linhas com uma régua, pena que sem ela eu seja tão relaxado.

- Ora, sua letra não é assim tão ruim - ponderou Draco. - Mas a minha certamente é melhor.

- Oh céus - Harry rolou os olhos, divertido. - Isso deve ser coisa de família, sabe, toda essa arrogância. Meu padrinho chega a ser pior, às vezes.

- Caramba, como você fala nesse seu padrinho - Draco pareceu levemente desdenhoso.

- E ele é ciumento também - provocou Harry, sorrindo ao traçar as linhas na folha, mas não resistindo à curiosidade de contemplar a reação do loiro.

- Ora essa! - indignação, é claro. - E quem disse que eu estou com ciúme? Por que eu teria ciúme... - ele hesitou um pouco e então pareceu desconfiado. - Do seu padrinho?

Harry gargalhou. E deu uma olhada culpada para Remus, achando ter exagerado. Surpreendeu um olhar dele. É, talvez tivesse exagerado mesmo. Deveria conter as gargalhadas pelo menos. Continuou com o gráfico.

- Bem, meu padrinho é ciumento com todos ao seu redor. Comigo e com... com Remus, principalmente. Se bobear tem ciúme até de Snuffles. Mas não há nada de errado em sentir ciúme de amigos.

Acrescentou e mesmo ele achou estranho aquelas palavras terem saído de sua boca. Evitou encará-lo por alguns instantes, colocando a língua para fora enquanto ligava alguns pontos do gráfico.

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

_(Você é, você é)_

- Então, como foi ontem? Na reunião? - mudou de assunto.

- Oh foi perfeito, você tinha que ver! - empolgou-se Draco, ainda que a seu jeito reservado, é claro. - Eu deixei aqueles velhos gordos de queixo caído! Eles só faltaram aplaudir minha proposta!

- Ah, então você conseguiu uma solução? Até onde nos falamos, nós só tínhamos o problema, não a solução - Harry deu uma analisada no gráfico para ver se estava ficando bom antes de voltar a se debruçar sobre ele.

- Sim, eu encontrei uma solução - gabou-se Draco, mas então sua voz pareceu menos arrastada quando ele completou: - Mas não teria conseguido nem detectar o problema se não fosse a sua ajuda.

- Ah, que é isso - Harry dispensou o agradecimento com um aceno de cabeça, embora não se sentisse muito seguro no momento para encará-lo. Teria ruborizado? Oh, céus... - Eu fico feliz por ter ajudado - ele levantou a folha novamente. - Pronto. Não me parece nenhuma obra de arte, mas está legível.

- Está ótimo - Draco disse, a respiração roçando em seu rosto uma vez que o loiro tinha se aproximado mais para analisar o gráfico.

- Mas então, qual foi a solução que você encontrou? - perguntou Harry quando o loiro finalmente se afastou a uma distância mais segura.

- Eu vou te mostrar - Draco abaixou-se para pegar sua mochila debaixo da carteira e apoiou o braço em sua coxa, talvez inconscientemente, então voltou e endireitar-se com uma folha impressa em mãos. - Veja.

Harry passou os olhos pela folha.

- Duas vagas para estagiários?

- Não - impacientou-se Draco. - Não estagiários. Nós vamos contratar os serviços de dois estudantes para trabalharem nesse projeto. Por enquanto é só esse, mas é claro que se o resultado for positivo, haverá mais projetos e quem sabe um contrato definitivo.

Harry deixou a boca pender levemente enquanto terminava de ler. O último item era a remuneração.

- Caramba! - ele voltou-se para Draco. - Cara, que idéia brilhante! Pessoas sem experiência têm mais idéias, apesar de não ter os recursos nem a habilidade para colocá-los em prática. Então vocês pegam as idéias e tornam reais. Genial!

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_(E nada mais se compara)_

_You are, you are_

_(Você é, você é)_

Draco deu um meio sorriso arrogante e continuou encarando-o.

- Então, vai se inscrever? - perguntou o loiro e Harry surpreendeu-se ainda mais.

- Eu?

- Não, meu padrinho - zombou o loiro. - Sabe, Severus deve ser muito criativo mesmo. Ele usa as mesmas vestes há anos!

Harry sorriu, mas voltou a ficar sério quando Draco não tirou os olhos de cima dele, aguardando uma resposta.

- Você está brincando - disse por fim.

- Claro que não, Harry! - respondeu o loiro, veementemente. - Você está estudando na área, me ajudou com esse problema, faz pesquisas excelentes! Além disso, seu estágio provavelmente já está terminando, não é mesmo?

- Segunda-feira é meu último dia - Harry responde automaticamente. - Mas... o que tem a ver minhas pesquisas com esse contrato, Draco? Eu não sei se tenho criatividade pra isso. Fazer interfaces? Caramba, eu... eu não tenho idéia...

- Aposto como você tem talento - insistiu Draco. - Ora, o que custa fazer o teste? Talvez você nem seja selecionado.

Harry deu um sorriso amargo, devolvendo o papel para o outro.

- É claro que eu não seria selecionado, Draco. Eu me lembro das caretas de nojo que seu pai me dirigiu nas poucas vezes em que tivemos o desprazer de nos encontrarmos - Harry esperou que Draco protestasse, mas a reação não veio, então ele continuou. - E eu definitivamente não morro de amores por Lucius Malfoy. Não quero trabalhar pra ele.

Draco umedeceu os lábios. Ele não parecia abalado por sua declaração. Na verdade, parecia já esperar por essa reação.

- Ouça, Harry - começou ele. - Não estou pedindo que você trabalhe para meu pai. Estou tentando abrir seus olhos para essa oportunidade. Meu pai pode ser o maior cretino do mundo, mas entende de negócios. A nossa empresa é a melhor do ramo! Se você tiver isso no seu currículo, você pode chegar a ser disputado por outras empresas. Eu sei que isso acontece com os funcionários que deixam nossa empresa, não seria diferente com você. Meu pai está viajando e eu estou organizando a seleção para esses cargos...

- Então você está querendo me colocar na empresa do seu pai? - Harry começava a querer indignar-se, porém Draco continuou.

- Não! Eu não faria isso. Se você não for selecionado, eu não posso colocá-lo lá dentro ou seria um prato cheio para Lucius. Eu quero que você me passe seu currículo hoje de tarde por e-mail e eu vou encaminhar para o gerente do Departamento de Pesquisas. Ele é quem vai fazer a seleção - ele fez uma pausa, esperando que Harry se pronunciasse, mas o moreno estava pensativo. - É só uma tentativa, Harry, o que custa?

- Eu não sei, Draco...

- Pense a respeito - eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, então Draco continuou. - A prova será na sexta-feira às quatorze horas, você acha que consegue faltar no estágio para participar?

- Bem, isso não é problema. Eu posso deixar meu superior avisado que trata-se de uma seleção, creio que não haja problema.

Draco deu um sorriso malandro.

- Isso é um sim, então?

- Não! - Harry apressou-se a dizer, apesar de não conseguir conter o divertimento em sua voz. - Bem, eu... está bem - rendeu-se finalmente. - Eu vou participar. Afinal, não custa nada tentar.

- Isso! É assim que se fala - orgulhou-se Draco. - Então, tem aula de piano hoje?

- Sim! E estudei, pra variar um pouco - foi a vez de Harry estufar o peito. - Cara, você precisa ir lá em casa qualquer dia desses pra ouvir meu padrinho tocar - Draco rolou os olhos, divertido. - Ah, qual é? Ele é excelente! E por falar nisso, você bem que podia pedir para Moony te ensinar violão.

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_(Lar, lar para onde eu queria ir)_

- Moony? - estranhou o loiro e Harry bateu na própria testa.

- Oh, eu sempre esqueço de apresentar os apelidos. Moony é o Prof. Lupin e Padfoot é meu padrinho.

- E o que é isso? - Draco torceu o lábio superior. - Nome de guerra?

- Não! - Harry conteve-se para não dar um falso soco nas costelas de Draco. Eles já eram amigos, mas tinha que ir com calma. - São apelidos. Eles se deram apelidos no colégio. Meu pai era Prongs.

- Humm, por acaso ele tinha os cabelos espetados como os seus? É só um palpite.

Harry riu.

- É. Isso mesmo.

- E qual o motivo dos outros apelidos?

- Bem, eles me contaram que no colégio, Remus sempre foi meio distraído, sempre mergulhado em um livro ou alguma outra leitura, no mundo da Lua, por isso Moony. E a primeira impressão que Sirius dá é de pompa, de arrogância. Parece um mauricinho esnobe, por isso Padfoot. Na verdade eles não mudaram em nada, como você pode ver.

- Sim, mas eu ainda não consigo imaginar homens como eles se chamando por esses apelidos - desdenhou o loiro.

- Ah, você definitivamente precisa ir lá em casa qualquer dia desses - divertiu-se Harry com a careta que Draco fez. - É sério!

_Home, home where I wanted to go (You are)_

_(Lar, lar para onde eu queria ir) (Você é)_

_Home, home where I wanted to go (You are)_

_(Lar, lar para onde eu queria ir) (Você é)_

Ora, que mal havia em convidar um amigo para ir à sua casa? Ron e Hermione viviam lá! Sirius teria que aceitar, afinal de contas era seu primo, certo? E se ele insistisse em torcer o nariz para o nome Malfoy, Harry conseguiria a ajuda de Remus para convencê-lo.

- Cara, eles são duas crianças! - sorriu.

- Lupin também? - impressionou-se Draco.

- Sim! Os dois! Eles são muito divertidos! Padfoot é sem dúvida o mais crianção, mas Moony é malandro também. Ele se esconde por trás dessa pose de certinho, mas é um maroto!

- Maroto? - Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, questionador.

- É uma longa história... - eles continuaram conversando em meio aos outros alunos e nem repararam que eram observados atentamente.

Remus estava analisando o comportamento dos dois garotos durante toda a aula e havia certos detalhes que o intrigavam, como por exemplo o fato de que eles estavam muito próximos, mais próximos do que o necessário. Outro ponto interessante era que eles constantemente se esbarravam. Ombros, mãos, pés e joelhos (ok, isso ele não conseguia ver, mas podia imaginar). E mais curioso do que isso: ambos pareciam muito à vontade com isso. Bem, talvez Malfoy não parecesse tão à vontade com os sorrisos que Harry lhe lançava. Oh sim, Harry nunca economizava sorrisos, mas Remus não pôde deixar de pensar que o moreno estava excepcionalmente sorridente! Bem, talvez fosse paranóia sua, afinal.

Porém não tinha sido só sorrisos o tempo todo. Em algum momento eles tinham entrado em algum assunto carregado de seriedade. Remus não era de fofocas, nem era uma pessoa incapaz de controlar sua curiosidade, no entanto nesse caso ele bem que gostaria de ser um mosquitinho para saber sobre o que eles tanto conversavam.

Mas o fato era que Sirius não estava enganado em desconfiar desse repentino interesse de Malfoy por Harry. E a recíproca era verdadeira: Harry estava tão interessado em Malfoy quanto o contrário, apesar de parecer não ter notado o que isso implicava. Que interessante! Dois garotos jovens, bonitos, que já tiveram suas namoradas e agora estavam... descobrindo um sentimento diferente um pelo outro? Possivelmente. Teria algum deles já descoberto pistas sobre os sentimentos? Se não, quanto tempo demoraria para se darem conta? Qual seria a reação de ambos?

E o mais importante: seria prudente avisar a Sirius sobre isso? Bem, se não o fizesse, Remus estaria arrumando sarna pra se coçar. Teria que ser muito cuidadoso no assunto então. Mas seria melhor deixar a conversa para o fim de semana. Já tinha muito com o que se preocupar até lá com a proximidade dos exames.

- Pessoal - chamou a atenção da classe, que logo foi silenciando. - Muita conversa! Abaixem o volume, por favor.

Eles voltaram a falar, apesar de mais baixo. Dali dez minutos o volume já teria triplicado novamente, mas era inevitável que isso acontecesse. Remus voltou a dividir a atenção entre sua caderneta e dois garotos. Um loiro e um moreno. O arrogante e o humilde, o cinzento e o verde-esmeralda...

------------

- Boa tarde, Natalie - cumprimentou agradavelmente.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy - Natalie devolveu-lhe num tom aprovador.

- Recados para mim? - perguntou, já abrindo a porta do escritório.

- Sim, alguns.

- Por favor - ele gesticulou para que ela entrasse primeiro e Natalie fez-se de lisonjeada antes de entrar e aguardar que o elegante loiro se dirigisse a sua mesa. - Sente-se, Natalie.

- Obrigada.

Natalie não podia sentir mais orgulho de Draco. Ele se tornara um homem, sim, em um incrivelmente curto espaço de tempo. Lá estava ele, aquele mesmo garoto que reclamava de tudo e de todos, nunca satisfeito com sua vida. Agora parecia feliz por um motivo qualquer e por todos os motivos ao mesmo tempo. Simplesmente feliz. Imaginou se seria prudente avisá-lo da cara de bobo que ele fazia agora enquanto abria a maleta e tirava alguns papéis de dentro dela, no entanto achou melhor guardar essa observação para si mesma.

Draco encostou-se na cadeira, finalmente, e soltou um suspiro.

- Então? - perguntou.

- O Sr. Bagman ligou novamente.

- Idiota - disse Draco, fechando os olhos. - Ele sabe que chego esse horário, por que raios liga antes?

É... certas coisas nunca mudam...

- Ele disse que precisa de alguns esclarecimentos a respeito dos termos do novo contrato. E o Sr. Gudgeon pediu que o senhor fizesse a gentileza de ir até a sala dele para acertar alguns detalhes da seleção.

- Ah, ótimo - empolgou-se Draco, procurando por sua mesa até encontrar a mesma folha que mostrara a Harry. - Dê uma olhadinha nisso.

Natalie apanhou a folha com o cenho franzido e conforme ela lia, seu queixo ia caindo.

- Draco! Você não... eu não acredito! - ela encarou o loiro com um misto de incredulidade e diversão. - Você pretende contratá-lo, Draco!

- Sim - respondeu o loiro, simplesmente, voltando a encostar-se na cadeira e balançado-a levemente.

- O que seu pai vai dizer disso, Draco? - ela preocupou-se então. - Ele vai dispensá-lo sem pensar duas vezes! Sem contar na humilhação que ele é bem capaz de fazê-lo passar. Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, querido...

- Lucius não vai poder expulsá-lo, Natalie - explicou Draco, desafiador. - Nem eu vou permitir que ele humilhe Harry. Ele vai passar por uma seleção e eu não quero ter que mexer os pauzinhos para que ele seja selecionado. Acredito que Harry é bem capaz de conquistar o cargo. Além disso, eu pretendo adiar a descoberta do meu pai o máximo que puder. Ele só chega de viagem no fim da semana que vem e eu já espero ter alguns resultados até lá, você vai ver.

- Bem, eu espero que sim! - disse Natalie sensatamente. - E ele já aceitou participar?

- Sim! Oh, Natalie - Draco pareceu elétrico de repente. - Nós tivemos aula juntos hoje e o professor deu um trabalho em dupla ou trio. Você acredita que ele preferiu fazer comigo do que com os dois escudeiros?

- Verdade? Hum que progresso, heim?

- É - comemorou, mas então toda a empolgação vacilou por um momento. - Mas eu não sei como vou fazer para conquistá-lo, Natalie. Não tenho idéia do que fazer. Ele me considera seu amigo, já disse isso uma porção de vezes, mas... nós somos dois caras, Natalie! Como posso chegar e pedir que ele fique comigo ou simplesmente beijá-lo? Eu... eu estou apavorado! O que faço? É totalmente diferente do que eu estou acostumado.

Natalie deu um sorriso tranqüilizador ao garoto, que tinha os dentes fortemente serrados e tampava e destampava uma caneta freneticamente.

- Não, você não deve ser precipitado, ou arruinaria tudo. Acalme-se, Draco - o loiro bufou e tentou relaxar o corpo e as expressões faciais, sem nunca deixar de aguardar as instruções, que não tardaram a vir: - Você tem que ser você mesmo, Draco. Você é charmoso, você encanta as pessoas.

- Sim, mas meu charme costuma funcionar somente com garotas - disse Draco, sarcástico.

- Tem certeza? - questionou Natalie, travessamente.

Draco limpou a garganta, ajeitando-se na cadeira, uma ruga formando-se em sua testa.

- Prossiga.

Natalie assentiu, satisfeita.

- Seja natural, tente parecer despreocupado, e... bem, crie alguns "acidentes" de vez em quando, como toques, olhares intensos, sorrisos deslumbrantes. Seus sorrisos são deslumbrantes, sabia?

- É claro - gabou-se Draco, dando uma mostra de seu melhor sorriso torto.

- Não. Não esse - o sorriso morreu, junto com toda a auto-confiança. - Aquele sorriso que você tinha quando chegou no escritório hoje, natural, espontâneo, verdadeiro! Tenho certeza que ele consegue arrancar desses sorrisos seus com muita freqüência, não?

Draco desviou os olhos, sem conseguir conter um exemplar daquele sorriso que ela tinha acabado de descrever.

- Isso! Assim! - orgulhou-se ela.

- Mas isso tudo eu já faço, sabe Natalie? Ou simplesmente acontece - Draco deu sinais de desânimo novamente.

- Excelente! Meio caminho andado. Preste atenção nas reações dele. Se existe a possibilidade de ele gostar de você da mesma maneira, então ele já deve estar balançado.

- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que só eu é que reparo nessas coisas, sabe? Ele parece tão... inabalável...

- Talvez ele ache a mesma coisa de você - observou Natalie, sabiamente. - Talvez você fique tão preocupado com suas reações, que não percebe as dele. Mas tente especular também. Aproveite algum momento de descontração, deixe a conversa dar umas voltas e vá entrando no assunto com cuidado, sobre paixões, namoros e quem sabe sobre preferências, tolerância, mas tudo com jeito.

- E se ele for homofóbico Natalie? - inquietou-se o loiro uma vez mais.

- Como você era até algum tempo atrás? - observou Natalie, perspicaz. - Tudo se resolve com um pouquinho de paciência e persistência, querido. Basta ter uma pequena chance.

- Ok, ok - Draco respirou fundo. - Eu vou investigar. Mas agora tenho que correr. Estou na sala de Gudgeon, está bem? - disse já se levantando.

- E o Sr. Bagman?

- Ah, que se dane. Cara chato - Draco já ia deixar a sala quando sua consciência pesou. Então ele voltou-se para a secretária uma vez mais. - O contrato dele é o primeiro da segunda gaveta. Os termos novos estão grifados. Passe um fax para ele, ok?

- Sim, senhor - Natalie assistiu-o deixar a sala e sorriu para suas costas. Oh, sim, ela se orgulhava de Draco como uma mãe tem orgulho do filho. E às vezes achava que era correspondida.

--------------

Na quinta-feira, Draco passou o dia sem ver Harry. Nem mesmo teve tempo para conversar com ele pela internet por estar muito ocupado com os preparativos para a seleção. Ele tinha ajudado Davi Gudgeon a preparar alguns tipos variados de testes de criatividade, pesquisando e aprovando algumas das invenções do profissional. Gudgeon tinha sugerido que eles pedissem a opinião de Umbridge, que era psicóloga formada, mas Draco dispensara na hora. Com aquela sapa velha se metendo no assunto, o tempo de clandestinidade de Harry na empresa seria reduzido a segundos. Por isso Draco chamara Natalie para dar alguns palpites e sugestões. Enfim estava tudo arrumado, os currículos tinham sido selecionados e os candidatos contatados.

E qual não fora a felicidade de Draco quando recebera um mensagem ao fim do dia de um certo anjo.

"Esqueceu dos amigos?"

Draco sorriu e fez algo muito melhor do que mandar uma mensagem. Ligou para ele e explicou por que motivo não tinha conectado durante a tarde e aproveitou para assegurar-se mais uma vez de que Harry participaria da seleção.

- Sim, eu já deixei meu chefe avisado. Ele liberou sem problema nenhum.

- Ótimo. Você vai ao treino hoje?

- Vou. Já estou indo pra casa tomar um banho. A gente se vê lá.

- Até mais.

Draco desligou e ficou algum tempo encarando o aparelho celular, sua mente divagando por causa de uma simples palavra: banho. Oh céus! Draco esfregou as mãos no rosto e jogou o celular no banco do passageiro de sua BMW, dando a partida. Foi para casa, tomou banho, comeu alguma coisa e foi para o treino. Chegou... atrasado, como sempre.

- Boa noite! - cumprimentou Harry, já de uniforme, passando a bola para Finnigan e seguindo-o para o vestiário. - Dia cheio, heim?

- Sim - respondeu Draco tentando parecer calmo, quando na verdade alguma voz reverberava em sua mente: "Ele está indo para o vestiário com você! Vai assisti-lo vestir o uniforme?". Sacudiu aquelas idéias da cabeça e apoiou a mochila num dos bancos, retirando seu uniforme de dentro.

- Onde está Hooch? - perguntou, observando o outro encostar-se num dos armários e cruzar os braços. Ah, como ele ficava bem de uniforme. A camisa cavada mostrando os bíceps torneado, o shorts que expunha mais da metade das pernas bem-feitas...

- Ela não vem - respondeu o moreno fazendo com que ele despertasse e despisse a camisa, tentando parecer descontraído.

- Como assim? Ela é nossa treinadora, certo? E o jogo já é na semana que vem! - desabotoou a calça e sentou-se, retirando os tênis.

- Pois é, ela disse que teve alguns imprevistos, mas pediu que Oliver Wood a substituísse.

- Wood? - Draco torceu o nariz, levantando-se para abaixar a calça e voltando a sentar-se para retirá-la completamente. Nunca se sentira tão exposto em toda a sua vida. - E onde está ele?

Draco encarou-o, achando ter surpreendido um olhar furtivo para suas coxas, mas podia muito bem ter imaginado isso.

- Bem - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos desde a nuca até a testa, despenteando-os ainda mais. - Ele... foi para a cantina com algumas garotas.

- Pfff - bufou Draco, vestindo rapidamente o shorts do uniforme e sentando-se novamente para calçar os tênis. - Quanta responsabilidade, não é mesmo?

- Ora, nós podemos treinar sozinhos, não é mesmo? - Harry deu de ombros, empurrando os óculos com o indicador.

- É - Draco pegou a camisa do uniforme e encarou-a por alguns segundos antes de enfiá-la de volta da mochila.

- Ué, você não vai vesti-la? - questionou o moreno, passando os olhos rapidamente por seu tronco.

- Pra que? Pra arrancá-la daqui quinze minutos? Não, obrigado, estou bem assim. Vamos?

Harry levantou ambas as sobrancelhas até que elas sumissem por baixo da franja desgrenhada, mas acompanhou-o para fora do vestiário. E então eles iniciaram o treino, Draco e Harry de um lado da quadra e Finnigan e Jordan do outro. Acabaram descobrindo que não, eles não podiam treinar sozinhos, pois tudo virou uma disputa divertida por pontos, com direito a comemorações entusiásticas para cada ponto marcado. Wood passou pela quadra duas vezes, mas não permaneceu mais do que cinco minutos em nenhuma delas.

E quem mais fazia bagunça para comemorar um ponto era Harry. Draco achou impossível não se contagiar. O moreno começou dando socos no ar, depois deu tapinhas nas costas de Draco, outra vez ele chegou a passar um dos braços pelos ombros do loiro, oferecendo um de seus melhores sorrisos a ele. Quando por fim Draco fez uma jogada calculada e deixou os adversários abobalhados, quase caiu de cabeça no chão quando Harry pulou em suas costas, segurando-se em seu pescoço.

Draco se perguntou se Harry daria tapinhas em seu traseiro quando marcassem o próximo ponto (oh, sim, ele já tinha assistido esse tipo de comemoração até em jogos oficiais que acompanhava pela televisão) mas Finnigan e Jordan - cansados demais para continuarem - desistiram, deixando a vitória com eles. Na comemoração da vitória, então, quem sabe? Mas não. Tudo o que Harry fez foi jogar-se estirado no chão, ofegante e sorridente.

- Cara... arrasamos com eles - disse o moreno esfregando os olhos por trás dos óculos.

- Sim. Nós somos bons - Draco concordou, contemplando-o por um momento antes de deitar-se ao lado dele no chão.

- Vamos fazer alguns exercícios? - sugeriu Harry, virando-se de lado e apoiando-se no cotovelo.

O coração de Draco falhou uma batida ao encará-lo ali, tão próximo dele, novamente.

- Um-hum - concordou.

Draco retirou os tênis e logo já estava acompanhando o outro em movimentos fluidos e... sensuais, oh, sim... Então, depois de ele já estar quase adormecendo de tão relaxado, Harry engatinhou até seus pés e segurou suas canelas, enviando calafrios por todo o seu corpo.

- Lembra-se daquele exercício que te ensinei? - Draco levantou a cabeça para encará-lo e acenou afirmativamente. Não confiava em sua voz no momento. - Então vamos lá. Lembre-se da respiração. Isso, muito bem.

Enquanto ele erguia os braços acima da cabeça, Harry puxava-o seus pés, parecendo querer esticá-lo. Depois, enquanto descia os braço novamente para os lados do corpo, o moreno empurrou as plantas de seus pés, estreitando-o.

- Mais uma vez - eles repetiram os movimentos uma segunda e terceira vez até que Draco já não conseguisse raciocinar direito e se esparramasse no chão.

Harry riu, divertido e esticou-se no chão, aguardando alguns segundos.

- Hey, será que você não pode me ajudar aqui? - perguntou, dengoso e Draco poderia tê-lo xingado sem que se desse conta.

- Ow, por que você não deixou que eu fizesse primeiro em você? - reclamou, esforçando-se para se levantar e engatinhar até o outro com alguma dificuldade.

- É, eu sou esperto - provocou ele e Draco fez que ia beliscar as canelas dele antes de segurá-las. - Hey... ahm ok... vamos lá.

Draco achou completamente hipnotizante aquela visão de Harry se esticando no chão enquanto ele o tocava. Talvez estivesse fazendo mais contato que o necessário, deslizando as mãos levemente da canela até a planta dos pés e... bem, seria impressão sua ou Harry também não estava totalmente indiferente a isso? Estaria... ofegante?

----------------

Mesmo estando completamente relaxado, Harry não pode deixar de notar o quão acelerado seu coração estava enquanto se esticava languidamente. Suas batidas eram quase audíveis no silêncio daquela quadra. O toque quente das mãos de Draco - hora em suas canelas, hora em suas plantas dos pés - fazia com que seu corpo todo parecesse mais sensível. Estava calor, seu corpo estava suado, então por que ele desejava maior contato com aquelas mãos quentes?

Ele já tinha experimentado sensações demais para não começar a desconfiar de alguma coisa mais séria e isso era... assustador! Ele tinha reparado pela primeira vez no corpo de Draco Malfoy. É claro que ele já o tinha visto sem camisa, ou se trocando no vestiário, mas nunca tinha realmente reparado nele. Ora, e por que repararia agora? Ele não tinha músculos esculpidos à uma primeira vista, nem era o mais forte dos garotos do time, mas tinha um corpo esguio e atlético. O porte do loiro era quase equivalente ao seu próprio, apesar de o outro ser poucos centímetros mais alto e ter alguma diferença na largura dos ombros. Mas Draco tinha algumas evidências de fazer musculação, pois quando contraía o abdome, os músculos se sobressaíam. Além de as coxas serem bem talhadas também. E... bem, não parava por aí...

Draco definitivamente não estava ajudando, deslizando suas mãos pelos seus pés dessa maneira.

Harry finalmente esparramou-se no chão, exausto até mesmo para discutir com seus pensamentos. Draco permaneceu em silêncio algum tempo também, talvez contemplando-o sonolento e relaxado. Logo a conversa animada de Lino e Seamus ficou mais forte, indicando que eles deixavam o vestiário.

- Hey, garotos - acenou Lino. - Está liberado. Até sábado.

- Tchau - respondeu o loiro e Harry apoiou-se nos cotovelos para encará-los.

- Até sábado - despediu-se. Seu olhar encontrou o de Draco e eles ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes antes de o loiro finalmente levantar-se, estendendo a mão para Harry.

Hum, isso era novo. Harry aceitou e levantou-se, evitando encará-lo quando seus corpos ficaram próximos demais. Mas ao fazê-lo, viu-se encarando a pele clara e suada do outro e engoliu em seco.

- Obrigado - murmurou sem perder tempo para dirigir-se ao vestiário, já arrancando a blusa no caminho.

Livrou-se do tênis, das meias e do shorts com uma rapidez incrível e apanhou a toalha na mochila, fechando-se no box e ligando o chuveiro para fazer um barulho mais forte que o de sua respiração. Seu peito arfava como se ele tivesse corrido quilômetros. Harry encostou-se na parede fria de pedra e deliciou-se com o choque térmico. Experimentou a temperatura da água com os dedos do pé e abriu mais o registro para esfriá-la. Olhou para cima quando ouviu o chuveiro ao lado ser ligado e fechou os olhos com força para impedir sua imaginação de correr solta. Mergulhou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro gelado e puxou o ar com força quando a água começou a escorrer por seu corpo. Só então reparou que estava de óculos e de cueca. Retirou o óculos e dobrou-o, colocando-o na mureta e retirou a última peça de roupa antes de finalmente entrar por completo debaixo d'água.

Mas o que era isso, afinal? Primeiro a necessidade de tocá-lo, depois a vontade de beijá-lo e agora ficava reparando no corpo de Draco de outra maneira? Desde quando ele reparava em outro garoto? Não, logo agora que eles estavam indo tão bem, Harry tinha que distorcer essa amizade? Por que? Por que ele não podia continuar vendo o loiro como um garoto... interessante, bonito... oh, droga... isso já vinha de algum tempo, pelo que parecia...

Então seria influência do relacionamento de Sirius e Remus? Novamente ele se perguntou por que tinha aceitado tão rápido o relacionamento deles quando Ron tinha tanta dificuldade! Droga.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Hermione: "Se Harry encontrar alguém que o faça feliz, talvez não se importe se seja garota ou garoto."

Droga, droga, droga.

- Tudo bem, Harry? - ele ouviu a voz de Draco.

- Hum? - perguntou, antes de assimilar a pergunta.

- Você ficou quieto demais. Não está assobiando nem cantando hoje.

- Oh, hum... eu estou sonolento. Só isso.

- Ok.

Harry agarrou os próprios cabelos imaginando se faria muito barulho se ele batesse a cabeça contra a parede.

--------------

**N.A.** Tchans! Por essa vocês não esperavam, não é mesmo? Harry percebeu, crianças! Só mais um comentariozinho: quem já assistiu um jogo de vôlei masculino pela tv e viu os caras dando tapinhas no traseiro um do outro pra comemorar, heim? Heim? (Amy levanta a mão para o alto). A música é _Clocks - Coldplay_. Não resisti XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **Julliet Samage Riddle**, Bela-chan, **Dany Ceres**, Ferfa, **Paula Lirio**, Baby Potter, **Dana Norram**, July Slytherin, **Eowin Symbelmine**, Dark Silver Moon, **Cherryx**, Nikkih, **Amanda Poirot**, Solly, **LillyYuri**, Kirina Malfoy, **Ana Paula**, Lyta PDM, **Nyym-chan**, Brunu, **Thaís Potter**, Mari, **Hanna Potter**, Lucca BR, **Srta.Kinomoto**, Luciana Duarte Nascimento, **LeNaHhH**, Millene Haeer, **Mikage-sama**, Yellowred, **Clara dos Anjos**, Bianca W·, **Marck Evans**, Dark Wolf 03, **Thatah**, usagui no ashi, **Mewis Slytherin**, L!ka, **zu marshal**, Nostalgi Camp, **Hermione Seixas**, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, **Lady nina**, Lika Malfoy, **Sy.P**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Larme Delamort**, o.O Fabi - chan O.o, **Caliope Amphora**, Marjarie, **Bruno Malfoy**, Mel Arwen, **Luana**, Cami Rocha, **»»Drika®««**, AganishLottly.

**Lís** (dá-lhe Draco mesmo! viu só do que ele é capaz, Lucius? Humpt! Eu acho que você adivinhou quem vai trabalhar na empresa mesmo rsrsrs. Então compensei a falta de HD do capítulo anterior? XD) **Anne** (Pansy está fora da jogada mesmo! Yohoo! Imagina um Draco lindo maravilhoso e sorridente! Hummm! Pois é, o Harry foi cruel com Draco quando descobriu sobre o Príncipe, mas ele reconheceu seu erro, é isso que importa. Vou me reunir ao seu coro de: "O Draco tá apaixonado!" la-la-la XXD Quase que rolou um beijo sim, mas ainda vou torturar vocês um pouco mais rsrsrs ;p Eu já nem faço comentários sobre o Ron tb XS Mas ele vai acabar se redimindo, você vai ver! Não vai demorar muito para o beijo, mas não sei precisar quando ainda, ok? Então, o que achou do Remus curioso? XD) **Mr. Marple** (admiráveis os seus esforços para vencer o "maldito pc bugado" e me mandar review! Valeu! Ih, não esquenta a cabeça com isso, essas coisas acontecem mesmo... Oh, que bom que você gostou! É realmente ótimo saber disso, viu? Entre para a fila de pessoas que ainda esperam o lançamento de uma Natalie portátil XD E aproveita para entrar no fã-clube de Snuffles! XXD Olha, você tem que sussurrar discretamente os elogios para Remus, ok? Senão o Sirius faz ensopado de Mr. Marple! Para tudo Amy dá um jeito, viu? Até para Ron e para Lucius! Mas não com uma Pansy chamando-o de meninão O.o rsrsrsrs. Então, será que eu sou pontual? Não precisa se desculpar, viu? Valeu!) **Umi** (ohh que pena que seus e-mail não chegaram! Espero que tenha aproveitado a viagem! Bem, acho que esse capítulo respondeu sua dúvida a respeito da reação do Harry, não é mesmo? O beijo... bem, está próximo... a reação de Ron é desfavorável, por enquanto XD Você está certa sobre o motivo da reunião e mais certa ainda em temer e reação de Lucius! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo XXD Beijos!)

Próxima **sexta** ou **sábado** tem mais! Só não esqueçam de comentar! E como eu não me canso de torturar vocês, aqui vai um trechinho do próximo capítulo XD Beijos!

-----------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Natalie – chamou Draco suavemente e ela ergueu os olhos do papel que analisava. Os traços bem feitos de seu rosto formaram um sorriso simpático quando ela passou os olhos do loiro para o visitante. – Esse é Harry Potter.

A bela mulher levantou-se com graça estendendo a mão.

- Natalie Pritchard. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter – disse ela numa voz agradável e doce.

Harry nem se deu conta de que sorria de volta e apertava a mão da mulher firmemente.

- O prazer é todo meu.


	23. Descoberta

CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS

Descoberta

--------------

Harry sabia que estava acordado, mas ainda não tinha pressa de abrir os olhos. Esperaria pelo despertador, dessa vez. Não estava com vontade de levantar mais cedo do que o necessário. A cama estava tão gostosa que um suspiro escapou de seus pulmões brandamente. O lençol estava no chão, já que tinha feito muito calor durante a noite, mas a manhã estava mais agradável, apesar de certamente prometer outro dia escaldante. Tinha acordado com um nome na cabeça. Um nome, um rosto, cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos, sorriso bonito... Draco. Harry nunca se lembrava de seus sonhos e não sabia bem se lamentava ou se agradecia por isso. Só tinha aquela sensação familiar de ter sonhado alguma coisa idiota e sem sentido... com Draco.

Então percebeu que suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, como se ele tivesse dormido mais do que devia. Isso fez com que uma sensação gelada se espalhasse pelo seu corpo e ele abriu os olhos de uma vez, encarando a claridade que passava pelas frestas da janela. Estava tudo borrado por ele estar sem seus óculos, mas uma coisa ele percebia com certeza: estava claro demais. Droga.

Harry sentou-se, de uma vez e pegou o celular verificando o horário.

- É filhote, você está atrasado - Harry virou-se bruscamente para a porta, de onde Sirius o observava, encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu. Ele usava apenas um shorts velho, de aparência encardida e gasto e tinha os pés descalços, os cabelos amarrotados e levemente despenteados.

- Oh, droga... - lamentou-se, já se levantando e caçando roupas, meio atordoado. - E por que não me chamou antes, Padfoot?

- Porque eu acabei de levantar, não é óbvio? - justificou-se ele apontando para si mesmo. - Levantei para ver se já tinha café e encontrei tudo quieto!

- Daí ficou me assistindo dormir? - continuou, mal-humorado, correndo até o banheiro, deixando as peças do pijama pelo caminho. Odiava perder hora.

Sirius rolou os olhos e seguiu-o - ora, ele tinha deixado a porta aberta! Parou na frente do espelho e fez uma careta para seu reflexo antes de continuando a falar, sobrepondo sua voz ao barulho do chuveiro.

- Ah, você estava tão bonitinho adormecido - caçoou, e recebeu alguns respingos de água. - Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu, Harry? Você foi dormir cedo e ainda por cima perdeu hora! - sua voz saiu casual.

- Meu despertador não tocou - justificou-se Harry. - Aliás, eu acho que esqueci de programá-lo para despertar.

- Mas isso nunca foi problema, certo? - continuou Sirius, procurando por uma escova de cabelos. - Você sempre acorda antes do despertador.

- Ah, sei lá, Padfoot! Vai amolar outro, vai. Eu estou atrasado.

- Esse banheiro não tem escova de cabelo? Você não desembaraça esse ninho de vez em quando? Não que faça alguma diferença, mas... - Sirius encolheu os ombros, assistindo através do espelho o afilhado fechar o chuveiro e começar a se enxugar.

- Você deve ter sumido com minha escova de cabelo - acusou Harry.

- Ihh, péssimo humor! Péssimo! - desaprovou Sirius, deixando o banheiro logo atrás de Harry.

- Ah, vá caçar sapos, Padfoot - bufou Harry, vestindo rapidamente a cueca preta, calças jeans desbotadas e uma camiseta branca com riscas azuis na gola e nas mangas. Calçou as meias e o tênis e só então reparou que Sirius não tinha respondido.

Levantou os olhos, mas ele já não estava mais no quarto. Vai entender... Provavelmente tinha se sentido meio culpado e tinha ido preparar o café, pra variar um pouco... Harry pegou a toalha e esfregou-a furiosamente contra os cabelos. Com ou sem escova de cabelos não fazia muita diferença mesmo. Então suspirou. Vestiu os óculos no rosto e abriu a porta do armário, olhando-se no espelho.

Não costumava fazer isso com muita freqüência. Nunca se olhava no espelho, se podia evitar, mas hoje ele se sentiu quase curioso a respeito de si mesmo. Estava se sentindo diferente, não sabia se bem melhor ou se muito pior do que usualmente. Mas será que estava diferente? Analisou-se dos pés a cabeça, virou-se costas. Não havia nada de diferente nele. Era o mesmo garoto sem graça de sempre. As roupas largas, o jeito relaxado... simplesmente não sabia ser diferente.

Harry não se achava bonito. Sempre que se olhava no espelho, via um garotinho tímido e órfão, com uma cicatriz incomum na testa e os óculos de aros redondos. Não que não gostasse dos óculos. Tinha um motivo mais do que forte para continuar usando-o e recusando as lentes de contato que muitas pessoas recomendavam que ele usasse por causa do vôlei: se parecia mais com seu pai desse modo. Mas o que ele mais gostava de sua aparência eram seus olhos. O mesmo tom de verde da sua mãe. Não era mais magricela como há alguns anos atrás, apesar de ainda achar seus joelhos estranhos, e tinha esticado bastante também desde aquele tempo. Ele podia não ser bonito, mas tinha muito de seu pai e de sua mãe, por isso não tinha vergonha de sua aparência. Se sentia bem consigo mesmo.

Por que estava tão inseguro agora? Só por causa... de Draco? O que Draco acharia sobre sua aparência?

Ora, Draco nunca repararia nele dessa maneira. Ele era um garoto, afinal. "E está apaixonado por alguém" lembrou-se de quando perguntara para o loiro se ele já tinha alguém em vista já que Pansy estava fora do caminho. "_Talvez..._". Humpt! Óbvio que tinha... E com certeza devia ser alguma garota bonita e popular - sem detalhes quanto a seus dotes físicos... E por que Harry, dentre tantas garotas - bem, e garotos, ora - na faculdade, no seu bairro, andando pelas ruas... tinha que ter se interessado por Draco Malfoy?

Porque ele era único. Bonito, charmoso - arrogante, sim, mas fazia parte de seu charme -, inteligente, profissional, surpreendente... Ele conseguia chamar a atenção de Harry desde os onze anos - mesmo que fosse para querer socá-lo até não poder mais. Draco provavelmente nunca mais olharia em sua cara se soubesse...

Harry sentiu o cheiro forte de café e acordou de seus devaneios. Pegou a mochila, as chaves do carro e já ia sair quando seus olhos pousaram no frasco sobre a estante. Deu uma olhada para o corredor, para o frasco novamente, então largou a mochila nos pés e estendeu a mão, abrindo a tampa e cheirando-o. Por que nunca se lembrava de usá-lo? Ah, como adorava aquele aroma... um cheirinho de madeira, de verde, de liberdade... lembrava muito seus passeios no parque com um certo loiro. Passou bem pouco, próximo das orelhas, no ponto mais quente - para que a fragrância durasse mais - e voltou a fechar o vidro. Será que Sirius perceberia?

Bem, se percebeu, então ficou quieto e Harry agradeceu intimamente a isso. Tomou alguns goles de café para ajudar os biscoitos de nata a descerem mais rápido pela garganta, correu para escovar os dentes e fez um carinho rápido num Snuffles sonolento e bocejante antes de sair.

Chegou na faculdade em cima da hora, tendo que desviar dos vários estudantes apressados que circulavam pelo corredor e pressionando os ouvidos para que seus tímpanos não estourassem com o sinal estridente. Ainda bem que a sala de Estatística era no primeiro andar, mas os corredores lotados não ajudavam muito.

- Harry! - seu coração deu um salto ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida e ele virou-se no mesmo instante, ofegante pela quase corrida, mas não só por isso.

Draco estava logo atrás e tinha quase trombado em Harry quando este parou e girou ao redor do próprio eixo, fazendo com que eles ficassem muito próximos por algumas frações de segundos incrivelmente longas e voltassem a se afastar, encabulados. Draco recuperou-se mais rapidamente e lançou-lhe um sorriso torto.

- Atrasado, é?

Harry bagunçou os cabelos, sorrindo.

- Perdi hora - justificou-se. - Vamos logo, Moony já deve estar na sala - disse, puxando o braço do loiro sem que percebesse.

Draco se deixou guiar, aspirando o perfume suave sem que o moreno sequer percebesse.

Eles pararam na porta da sala e Remus levantou os olhos para eles no mesmo instante. Harry encolheu os ombros, se desculpando, apesar de que estava claro que a aula ainda não havia começado. Remus olhou para Draco logo atrás dele, então piscou, sorriu e fez um gesto com a mão para que eles entrassem.

Harry sorriu de volta e já ia começar a procurar dois lugares vagos, quando Draco passou à frente, dessa vez puxando Harry pelo braço até que eles se sentassem próximos da porta. O loiro sentou-se na cadeira de trás, e Harry tomou a da frente, lamentando-se por não ter chegado cedo para escolher os lugares. Então ele esticou o pescoço e procurou pelos amigos até perceber uma mão acenando. Era Hermione e ela deu-lhe um sorriso calmo. Ron tinha a cabeça ruiva enterrada na mochila e assim que ele levantou o olhar, Harry baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Droga. Não conseguia nem encarar Ron mais. Estava se sentindo tão culpado pelo que descobrira sobre si mesmo que parecia que levava um letreiro luminoso acima da cabeça, dizendo "Sinto muito, Ron, mas eu sou gay". Havia um lugar vago atrás de Mione. Apenas um.

Dessa vez, a aula não deu pra muita conversa. Harry gostava demais das aulas de Remus Lupin para deixar de prestar atenção nelas. Não que isso o impedisse de se surpreender com os olhos desfocados algumas vezes. Como estava de costas para Draco, não pôde surpreendê-lo com a cabeça encostada na parede admirando seus cabelos, a pequena área de pele exposta do pescoço, nem sequer reparou que ele algumas vezes se inclinava na carteira só para inspirar o aroma que se desprendia daquela pele convidativa. Nem sequer contemplou a quantidade de vezes que o loiro umedeceu os lábios ou mordeu-os, talvez tentando se impedir de fazer algo.

Em certo momento, Draco chegou a suspirar de tão entorpecido que estava com o cheiro de Harry. Ele já nem prestava atenção em nada a seu redor, nem sequer notava os olhares furtivos que o professor lhe lançava durante a explicação, flagrando uma das vezes em que seus dedos - movidos por vontade própria - quase tocaram a pele da nuca de Harry. Dando-se conta do que quase fizera, o loiro voltou a encolher a mão, mas nem tanto. Ficou tamborilando o encosto da cadeira de Harry, a meio caminho de ir e de vir. Ansioso para avançar, porém receoso ao mesmo tempo. Será que Harry notaria se ele tocasse levemente só nos cabelos? Só nos cabelos, sim?

Não. Talvez Harry não notasse, mas e todas aquelas pessoas a seu redor? Ora, que se danassem as pessoas, ele não estava nem ligando para a cara de bobo que devia estar fazendo. Todos deviam estar prestando atenção em Lupin, certo? Todos menos ele, que tinha coisas mais interessantes para prestar atenção. Só relar de leve no ombro por cima da camiseta, talvez? Tamborilou mais rápido. E ficou nessa luta silenciosa consigo mesmo sem conseguir tocá-lo realmente.

Depois de um tempo inteiro somente de explicação e exemplos, Remus passou alguns exercícios para prática e deixou-os à vontade para resolvê-los.

- Para resolvê-los, eu disse - frisou passando o olhar pelos estudantes, todos com cara de anjinhos, antes de voltar-se para a lousa novamente, passando os enunciados.

- Posso fazer com você? - Harry segurou as bordas da carteira com força para não estremecer com aquele sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido. O que era isso? Será que Draco estava tentando matá-lo do coração?

- Um -hum - murmurou com um aceno de cabeça só para garantir que o outro compreendesse.

Draco pegou a própria carteira e levou-a até o lado de Harry, sentando-se e fazendo uma careta.

- Eu não prestei atenção na explicação - confessou.

- Que foi? Dormiu? - caçoou Harry, deliciando-se por tê-lo pertinho novamente.

- Quase - Draco deu um sorrisinho... sem graça?

- Não tem problema, eu te explico enquanto fazemos os exercícios - Harry deu uma olhada no caderno do loiro e retirou a mão dele, que estava sobre o caderno, aproveitando assim para sentir aquela pele macia novamente. - Hey, você não copiou nada!

- Ah, não enche - Draco fez-se de desdenhoso, apesar de parecer divertido e não se esquivar do toque.

Foi Harry quem teve que soltá-lo, relutante. Então começou a explicar enquanto resolvia o primeiro exercício. Remus tinha passado cinco enunciados e eles tinham feito apenas três quando Draco espreguiçou-se e largou a lapiseira sobre o caderno.

- Cansei – disse ele simplesmente.

- O quê? – indignou-se o moreno. – Como assim? Ainda faltam mais de vinte minutos para a aula acabar! Dá pra fazer os outros dois rapidinho.

- Ah, deixa de ser tão politicamente correto, Harry – desdenhou o loiro. – Lupin não está nem ligando se você faz os exercícios ou não.

Harry piscou por alguns instantes antes de deixar a lapiseira na mesa e unir as mãos sobre o caderno.

- Está bem, senhor Eu-Faço-O-Que-Quero-E-Acho-Todo-Mundo-Careta. O que você sugere que nós façamos até o fim da aula então? – cutucou.

- Ora, vamos conversar! – propôs Draco como se lhe oferecesse um presente caríssimo. – Quer coisa mais interessante do que conversar comigo?

- Ah, claro – Harry rolou os olhos, divertido. – Já estava demorando. Não precisa nem começar com seu discurso, já sei que vai perguntar se eu vou mesmo fazer a seleção hoje.

- Ih, tá se achando, heim? – esnobou Draco, fazendo com que o queixo de Harry caísse em indignação. – Por que você acha que todos os assuntos giram em torno de você?

- Olha só quem fala! Que cinismo! – Harry cutucou suas costelas com um dedo, fazendo com que ele pulasse uns bons centímetros da cadeira.

Draco estreitou os olhos perigosamente, apesar de que seus olhos cinza brilharam divertidos.

- Olha! – rosnou, em tom de aviso. – Eu ainda descubro seus pontos fracos também, ouviu bem?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não tenho pontos fracos.

- Ah, não?

- Não, não – Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas esquivou-se quando Draco fez menção de cutucá-lo também.

- Ah-há!

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas demoniacamente e deu uma risada maníaca que fez Draco segurar o riso. Harry tinha ótimos professores em quesito de caretas e marotagens, e ficou satisfeito por arrancar aqueles risos sufocados do loiro. Estufou o peito e cruzou os braços sobre ele, tamborilando nos próprios bíceps. Encarou-o desafiador.

- Então, sobre o que mesmo você queria conversar?

Draco torceu a boca para um lado, depois para o outro, então bufou, fazendo sua franja tremer.

- Ok, eu me rendo. Você vai ou não vai?

Harry conteve-se para não gargalhar.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

- Tá, tá, já disse que me rendo, mas não esculacha também, ok? – impacientou-se o loiro.

- Eu vou sim, Draco – assegurou Harry, encarando-o nos olhos. – Eu já te confirmei isso ontem.

- Ok, é só pra garantir que você não mudou de idéia – Draco deu de ombros, então o encarou por alguns momentos ainda. – Você acha que consegue chegar mais cedo? Pelo menos meia hora mais cedo?

- Sim, por que? – perguntou, intrigado e assistiu Draco abrir um de seus sorrisos mais autênticos.

Harry ficou encantado e curioso para saber o que fazia com que ele abrisse um sorriso daquele tão espontaneamente. Somente ele sabia arrancar daquelas preciosidades, até onde sabia. Mas realmente ele não conhecia tanto assim a respeito da vida de Draco Malfoy...

- Eu quero que você conheça uma pessoa.

O sorriso de Harry quase vacilou.

- É? Quem?

- Minha secretária, Natalie – Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo uma pontada no peito ao assistir a empolgação que o loiro nem tentava disfarçar. – Cara, ela é fantástica! É uma pessoa incrível! Tenho certeza que você vai gostar dela. Faz quase um ano que ela trabalha comigo lá, mas é como se nós nos conhecêssemos desde sempre.

- Puxa! – Harry esforçou-se para parecer empolgado. – Pelo jeito que você fala, ela deve ser incrível mesmo.

- Pode ter certeza disso. Ela é bastante culta, sabe? Se interessa por psicologia, lê bastante sobre todos os assuntos e sempre sabe dizer as coisas certas, tem resposta para tudo! Eu convenci ela a fazer faculdade de psicologia, porque seria muito desperdício se ela não se voltasse para essa área. Natalie tem verdadeira paixão pelo assunto. Você vai se encantar com ela, Harry, escreva o que eu digo...

O sorriso no rosto de Harry foi morrendo lentamente conforme ele ouvia aquele relato cheio de paixão, mas Draco parecia entretido demais em descrever aquela tal de Natalie para sequer notar sua angústia. Harry nunca sequer cogitara a possibilidade de outra pessoa despertar esse lado sensível de Draco além dele e agora ele se achava a pessoa mais tapada e egocêntrica do mundo. Será que ela é a...

Oh, não... O moreno sentiu como se tudo estivesse desmoronando ao seu redor. Queria arrumar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para evitar esse encontro, mas como? Que desculpa inventaria? Como mentiria a Draco?

---------------

Harry odiava esconder as coisas de Sirius, mas achou melhor omitir o fato de que estava prestes a participar de uma seleção para a empresa dos Malfoy. Pelo menos por enquanto. Almoçou em casa e aproveitou que Sirius tinha uma aluna depois do almoço para se arrumar e sair de fininho, como se fosse para seu estágio. Mas se seu padrinho o visse com roupas sociais, certamente desconfiaria. Harry tinha tentado caprichar um pouco no visual, vestindo uma calça social preta, sapato social e camisa verde escuro – de manga curta, pois fazia muito calor. Sem gravata. Ah, e tinha penteado os cabelos, embora não parecesse.

Tinha saído mais cedo sim, conforme Draco pedira. Passara um longo tempo imaginando uma desculpa plausível para quando chegasse na empresa em cima da hora da prova, mas acabou se convencendo de que Draco não merecia isso. Além de ele ser um péssimo mentiroso, o loiro o considerava seu amigo e queria dividir um pouco de sua vida profissional – e pessoal – com ele. Amigo. E... ora, ele estava curioso para conhecer essa Natalie. Estava na cara que essa era a garota pela qual ele estava apaixonado.

Mesmo que isso trouxesse um gosto amargo à sua boca...

Harry aguardou alguns minutos na recepção enquanto se identificava e recebia um crachá – sua cicatriz recebeu especial atenção quando disse seu nome. Mas, aparentemente, Draco já deixara avisado sobre sua visita à empresa. Logo que recebeu o crachá, Draco materializou-se a seu lado, empolgado à sua maneira discreta. Ao menos, lá estava o brilho em seus olhos que denunciava isso. E novamente Harry se sentiu a pior das criaturas, mas continuou sorrindo por fora, se mostrando interessado enquanto Draco falava algumas localizações pelo mostrador dos andares quando subiam pelo elevador.

- É aqui – disse Draco quando a porta do elevador se abriu. – Nesse andar ficam o meu escritório, o do meu pai e a sala de reuniões no final do corredor... Ah, um momentinho.

Draco parou à frente de uma das portas, retirando o celular do bolso e falando pomposamente, como um perfeito executivo. Ele também estava de calça e sapato pretos, usava uma camisa social azul marinho de manga comprida que fazia seus olhos adquirirem um tom mais puxado para o azul do que para o cinza. A gravata era discreta e elegante. Magnífico! Ainda mais parado dessa maneira, com uma das mãos no bolso, com a testa enrugada, encarando a parede como se conversasse com ela, e não com a pessoa no celular.

- Sim, já está tudo conferido e assinado, eu mesmo li as cláusulas e está em perfeita ordem...

Até mesmo seu tom de voz tinha mudado para um tom mais grave, nada arrastada. Cheio de importância...

Harry finalmente desgrudou os olhos do loiro e seu olhar caiu na porta entreaberta logo ao lado. Seria esse escritório de Draco? De onde estava, Harry não conseguia ver completamente o interior do cômodo, mas parecia uma agradável ante-sala. Então a secretária devia estar logo à frente...

Harry deu um passo para o lado, a fim de ter uma visão completa de dentro, mas quando o fez, quem quer que estivesse do lado de dentro saiu no mesmo instante e chocou-se contra ele. Papéis para todo o lado.

- Oh – disse uma voz feminina, mas antes que Harry pudesse sequer raciocinar direito, já tinha se abaixado para recolher os papéis, tendo à sua frente apenas um par de saltos altíssimos e finos. – Me desculpe. Eu... eu estava distraída – ele ouviu a vozinha fina e... _enjoativa_.

Harry percebeu duas mãos cheias de pulseiras, unhas pintadas de vermelho berrante ajudando-o a recolher os papéis, então arriscou levantar os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi um par de pernas bonitas dobradas, já que ela estava abaixada; depois um par de... bem, o decote não escondia muita coisa; e então o rosto finalmente. Emoldurado por cabelos cacheados e artificialmente ruivos, as feições infantis e delicadas maculadas pela maquiagem carregada, os olhos castanhos quase tímidos e um sorriso hesitante.

Bem, não era nada do que ele imaginara como uma garota incrível e... culta! Ela parecia bem vulgar diante da imagem intelectual que ele tinha criado para a garota que Draco descrevera mais cedo.

- Me desculpe – Harry finalmente conseguiu dizer, entregando-lhe os papéis de qualquer jeito. – Eu é que entrei na sua frente.

- Ah... não tem problema – ela abriu-lhe um sorriso de lado enquanto segurava os papéis com uma mão e ajeitava a saia minúscula com a outra. Então o analisou de alto a baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior e ajeitando alguns cachos para trás das orelhas. – Eu... me desculpe, mas quem é você?

- Sou Harry – Harry sacudiu levemente a cabeça. – Harry Potter, amigo de Draco – corrigiu, estendendo a mão educadamente, ainda aparvalhado com a alegoria à sua frente.

- Popkin – a garota tinha aberto a boca para falar, mas quem disse primeiro foi Draco.

Natalie Popkin então? Mas por que a voz de Draco lhe parecera tão gelada? Por que a garota tinha se encolhido quase com medo? E por que o olhar de Draco era quase raivoso e cinzento novamente?

- Vê se olha por onde anda, garota.

- Sinto muito Sr. Malfoy. Eu só estava... eu só ia...

- Já chega – Draco cortou-a, girando nos calcanhares e lançando um olhar frio ao moreno. – Vamos, Harry. Minha sala é a próxima.

Harry ainda levou alguns segundos para se recuperar da confusão de seus pensamentos. Popkin? Aquela não era Natalie então! Ufa! Menos mal... ou talvez não... Harry acompanhou o loiro finalmente.

- _Harry_? – debochou Draco, parado em frente à próxima sala, que estava fechada. – Ora, francamente. Precisava ficar babando nela daquele jeito?

Harry franziu a testa para as narinas dilatadas de Draco e o modo como ele o encarava de cima. Irritou-se com isso.

- Ora, ela estava totalmente exposta! Era impossível não notar, não é mesmo? – defendeu-se, acusador. – E eu não estava babando! Você sabe muito bem que ela não faz o meu tipo. Ou pelo menos devia saber, depois daquela Mel Não-Sei-Do-Que.

Draco esfregou o rosto, respirando fundo.

- Me desculpe, é que eu não vou com a cara dessa garota.

- Nota-se – disse Harry, ainda um tantinho irritado e ofendido.

- Parece que você ganhou mais uma fã – ele observou, sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- Não fui com a cara dela também – confessou, com um pequeno sorriso.

Draco sorriu torto em resposta, levantando a mão até a maçaneta e girando-a silenciosamente para então entrar e aguardar que Harry o seguisse. O moreno pôs o primeiro pé hesitante para dentro, seguido do outro. Não registrou nada do ambiente, a não ser a mulher sentada atrás da mesa de médio porte. Ela tinha os cabelos lisos e compridos, castanhos e estava elegantemente vestida.

- Natalie – chamou Draco suavemente e ela ergueu os olhos do papel que analisava. Os traços bem feitos de seu rosto formaram um sorriso simpático quando ela passou os olhos do loiro para o visitante. – Esse é Harry Potter.

A bela mulher levantou-se com graça estendendo a mão.

- Natalie Pritchard. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter – disse ela numa voz agradável e doce.

Harry nem se deu conta de que sorria de volta e apertava a mão da mulher firmemente.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Oh, como ele estava sendo sincero! Ela era totalmente diferente do que ele podia ter imaginado, muito bem vestida, intelectual sim, aparentava ter por volta de trinta anos e... Harry abaixou os olhos discretamente para a mão esquerda, pousada sobre alguns papéis ainda: casada.

Estendeu seu sorriso de alívio e... encantamento, por que não? Draco tinha dito que ele se encantaria com ela, e Harry tinha que dar o braço a torcer.

- Ouvi muito sobre o senhor, Sr. Potter – continuou ela quando findou o cumprimento.

- Oh, por favor, me chame de Harry – pediu o moreno com toda simpatia, então lançou um olhar divertido a um Draco apreensivo. – Mas... perdão, o que disse? – fingiu-se de surdo.

Natalie sorriu, entendendo a sua intenção.

- Eu disse que o Sr. Malfoy fala muito em você, Harry.

- Ora, por favor, Natalie – Draco tentou cortar o assunto, mas Harry ignorou-o.

- Jura? – admirou-se, tendo que olhar duas vezes para certificar-se de que o loiro realmente parecia adoravelmente encabulado, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. – Sabe, eu também ouvi muito sobre você.

- Isso é verdade – apontou Draco, feliz pela conversa ter mudado de alvo.

Harry continuou:

- Fiquei criando milhares de imagens sobre a pessoa que Draco me descreveu com tanto entusiasmo! Parabéns! Não é fácil encantar esse aí – brincou, apontando para o loiro de peito estufado.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você – Harry poderia ter jurado que Natalie tinha piscado um olho para ele, mas antes que pudesse realmente processar isso, Draco pigarreou, chamando sua atenção.

- Harry, venha até meu escritório, por favor – solicitou, formal, indicando a porta logo ao lado de Natalie. – Vamos deixar Natalie trabalhar sossegada.

- Ah, sim. Claro. Com licença – Harry seguiu para a porta que lhe foi indicada, por isso não chegou a ver a cara de arte que Draco fez, nem a maneira com que o loiro esfregou as mãos uma na outra, arrancando risos e um menear de cabeça da secretária antes de entrar também e fechar a porta.

- Puxa! Bem aconchegante esse escritório – disse Harry logo reparando na decoração, os sofás, os quadros, plantas.

Então caminhou até a janela, detrás da mesa e deu uma espiada para os prédios de todos os tamanhos e os carros minúsculos abaixo. Estava tão entretido que nem reparou que era observado atentamente.

- Você fica bem de social, Harry – ele ouviu a voz arrastada do loiro e virou-se com um sorriso tímido para encará-lo.

- Obrigado. Você também. Parece outra pessoa. Posso? – perguntou, apontando para a confortável cadeira de Draco e este acenou afirmativamente. – Então esse é o trono do Príncipe Slytherin? – gracejou, sentando-se e girando a cadeira para analisar melhor a mesa organizada, o computador de tela plana. – Gostei. Parece bem confortável.

Draco sentou-se em frente a ele, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Foi a Natalie quem decorou ele pra mim. Ela tem um excelente gosto.

- Com certeza – aprovou, então pensou por alguns instantes. – Sabe, da maneira como você me descreveu ela, eu achei que fosse alguma garota e... bem... você estava tão empolgado...

- Não acredito – Draco rolou os olhos, divertido e Harry levantou as mãos, rendendo-se. – Ela tem 37 anos, dois filhos e o marido dela é motorista da minha mãe – esclareceu.

- Bem, eu não tinha como saber – Harry deu de ombros.

- Vamos? – perguntou o loiro, já se levantando.

- Sim, vamos – Harry levantou-se e seguiu-o para fora, dando um "até logo" a Natalie, que lhe desejou sorte.

Harry estava tranqüilo para fazer esses testes. Não era como se sua vida dependesse disso, apesar de que também começava a surgir um certo desejo de que realmente conseguisse entrar para a empresa. Por um momento, tinha se esquecido de Lucius Malfoy.

-----------------

Já faziam quase duas horas que os candidatos estavam fazendo as provas e Draco estava vigiando cada uma delas, acompanhado de perto por Davi Gudgeon, um homem loiro de por volta dos trinta anos, com algumas sardas em torno do nariz e uma cicatriz acima do olho esquerdo. Ele tinha um ar jovial e carismático, era uns bons centímetros mais baixo que Draco, forte e tinha o abdome levemente saliente. Draco parecia mais altivo do que nunca caminhando ao lado dele.

A quantidade de currículos que eles tinham recebido era assustadora, mas foi reduzida drasticamente para atender aos requisitos que eles precisavam e agora havia pouco mais de cinqüenta pessoas dispostas em dois laboratórios, fazendo algumas pesquisas propostas. Draco tinha descartado a possibilidade de uma entrevista com a psicóloga – Umbridge – e em vez disso, sugerira o preenchimento manual de um perfil, respondendo a algumas perguntas bem elaboradas. Depois passaram por alguns testes básicos de lógica e capacidade de observação e partiram para uma atividade prática.

Gudgeon estava conversando com um dos vigias das provas enquanto Draco observava atentamente um certo moreno de cabelos arrepiados concentrado na tela do computador. O loiro tinha mobilizado toda a equipe de pesquisas e algumas pessoas de outros departamentos para agilizar a avaliação dos testes e balançava-se nos pés, ansioso pelos primeiros resultados.

- Você o conhece? – Draco assustou-se e virou-se para Gudgeon, que tinha se aproximado sem ser notado.

- Como?

- Você conhece aquele garoto de cabelos alvoroçados? – o homem apontou para Harry. – Faz tempo que está vigiando ele.

- Sim – Draco uniu as mãos atrás do corpo, impassível. – Ele faz algumas matérias junto comigo na faculdade.

- Ele está se saindo muito bem. Harry Potter, não?

Draco voltou a encará-lo, voltando sua atenção totalmente para ele.

- Já saiu algum resultado? – perguntou, tentando conter sua euforia e ansiedade.

- Sim. Saíram os resultados dos primeiros testes. O perfil de Potter é excelente e ele se destacou nas respostas dos testes, junto com mais cinco pessoas. Veja.

Gudgeon estendeu-lhe duas listagens com a pontuação deles e sorriu internamente, satisfeito.

- Perfeito. Nessa prova eu tenho certeza que ele vai surpreender, Gudgeon. Escreva o que eu digo – ele devolveu os papéis e encarou-o confiante. – Eu acompanho pesquisas dele desde o começo do ano letivo e são extremamente precisas e úteis. Não sei se você se lembra daquela reunião em que discutimos a segurança de alguns softwares e eu propus alguns testes...

---------------

Harry finalizou a prova pouco antes das dezessete horas e Draco pediu que ele acompanhasse um dos funcionários até sua sala enquanto ele resolvia alguns assuntos. Depois falaria com Harry.

O moreno assentiu e deixou-se guiar por um rapaz miudinho até o escritório de Draco novamente e encontrou Natalie ao telefone. Agradeceu ao rapaz e sentou-se em uma cadeira estofada, conforme Natalie havia lhe indicado com um aceno. Observou a maneira gentil e calma com que ela falava ao telefone, até despedir-se com um sorriso simpático que quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha tinha pelo menos sentido em sua voz.

- Então, Harry, como foi a seleção? – questionou suavemente depois de pousar o aparelho no gancho.

- Bem... acho que eu me saí bem – disse, modestamente. – Não estou tão confiante nos testes, sou péssimo com eles. E meu perfil não é dos mais interessantes. Mas na pesquisa eu acho que me saí bem, sim.

- Ótimo! Eu e Draco estamos torcendo por você.

Harry ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tímido e relaxou um pouco mais na cadeira com um suspiro. Percebeu que o loiro tinha passado de "Sr. Malfoy" para "Draco" agora. Isso indicava uma conversa informal?

- Você quer esperar por Draco no escritório? – ofereceu ela.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu estou te atrapalhando? – Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas ela estendeu a mão rapidamente.

- Não, de modo algum. Só pensei que talvez você ficasse mais confortável do que aqui.

- Bem, se eu não estiver atrapalhando, então prefiro esperar aqui mesmo.

- Sem problema, sinta-se a vontade. Tem água logo ali, mas se você quiser um café eu posso preparar em um instante...

- Não, não se incomode. Eu estou bem, obrigado – ele correu os olhos pela sala, reparando em tudo pela primeira vez enquanto ela fazia algumas anotações.

A decoração era simples, mas agradável, como no escritório. Natalie, aparentemente, gostava muito de plantas e dispunha várias delas nos pontos mais iluminados da sala. A temperatura de todo o prédio era agradável, mantida por refrigeração, obviamente, pois o sol estava ardido do lado de fora.

- Draco disse que você se interessa por psicologia – disse por fim, tentando puxar conversa.

- Oh, sim – ela levantou os olhos para ele, pousando a caneta na mesa. Aparentemente estava disposta a conversar. – É um assunto pelo qual tenho certa paixão.

- Assim que coloquei os olhos na disposição daqueles sofás no escritório dele, imaginei um divã, mas não consigo imaginar Draco deitado nele, falando abertamente sobre sua vida – confessou, fazendo Natalie rir, divertida.

- Oh, sim, eu entendo. Não é fácil arrancar alguma coisa dele, mas eu tento. Ah, e não se preocupe, o caso dele não é grave – gracejou ela e foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Mas... você gosta de trabalhar aqui? – perguntou, curioso.

- Gosto – ela respondeu sem titubear. – Draco é um garoto incrível, sabe? – Harry remexeu-se na cadeira. - Ele quase me enganou no começo com aquela posse de menino mimado e auto-suficiente, mas deixou uma brechinha para que eu penetrasse algumas de suas máscaras. Eu aprendi a lidar com ele e... bem, acho que o venci pelo cansaço.

Harry concordou, divertido. Então mordeu a parte interna das bochechas, tamborilando os dedos no encosto da cadeira, pensando. Até que resolveu que não tinha mal nenhum em perguntar.

- Natalie, você disse que Draco falou bastante de mim. Ele... ele falou bem ou mal? Por favor, seja sincera – acrescentou rapidamente e a mulher sorriu.

- Está bem, eu serei sincera. Até algumas semanas atrás ele chegava da faculdade bufando e amaldiçoando Potter. Porque Potter isso, Potter aquilo, sempre as mesmas implicâncias. Eu me lembro muito bem do dia que ele chegou com um olho roxo, dizendo que tinha saído no braço com Potter – Harry riu, lembrando-se do acidente.

- Oh, sim, eu me lembro. Ele arrancou sangue do meu nariz aquele dia.

- Pois é, depois teve a seleção para o time novo de vôlei, não é mesmo? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça, impressionado com o quanto ela sabia. – Então Draco me contou sobre uma aproximação forçada de vocês dois. E gradualmente, a maneira como ele se referia a você foi mudando.

Harry percebeu que tinha se inclinado levemente para frente e tentou corrigir a postura sem ser notado.

- Como assim?

- Bem, ele nunca aceitava abertamente que estava dando o braço a torcer, mas eu pude perceber que sua amizade significa muito para ele, Harry. Você significa muito para ele.

Harry abriu um sorriso meio triste, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos. Sim, ele significava muito... como amigo. E devia estar satisfeito com isso.

- Ele significa muito para mim também – acabou confessando, em voz alta, então levantou os olhos, surpreendendo-se com a compreensão estampada na face dela.

- Que bom, Harry. Que bom que você sabe enxergar as qualidades de Draco.

Lembrando-se agora da maneira como Draco descrevera aquela mulher, Harry pôde se dar conta de que ele a descrevera com entusiasmo, sim, com admiração, com amor. Mas um amor de filho. E ela certamente falava de Draco como uma mãe que se orgulha do filho. O loiro dificilmente falava sobre a própria família, entretanto o fato de nunca mencionar a mãe e desprezar visivelmente o pai alertaram-no para o fato de que os pais dele eram um tanto ausentes. Porém ele tinha sua família em uma única pessoa sem qualquer vínculo sangüíneo, assim como a família de Harry consistia em vários amigos.

Sentiu-se mais próximo de Draco, mas ainda distante demais. Natalie relatou-lhe ainda mais sobre a personalidade complicada do loiro e sobre o quanto ele estava se mostrando eficiente no trabalho, conquistando a admiração dos demais, surpreendendo até mesmo ao próprio pai – que nunca tinha acreditado que ele viria a se dedicar tanto.

Harry tentou pensar em uma maneira de perguntar com discrição se o loiro falava constantemente de alguma garota, mas a oportunidade se perdeu no mesmo instante em que a porta se abriu e Draco entrou, satisfeito.

- Pronto. Já está tudo resolvido – concluiu ele dando um sorriso torto e estendendo a mão para Harry. – Bem vindo a empresa, Harry.

- Oh – exclamou Natalie, porém a mente de Harry parecia muito preguiçosa no momento.

- Como? – disse, confuso, levantando-se e ignorando a mão estendida. – Você está brincando, não está? O resultado só sai semana que vem, eles avisaram que nós seriamos avisados sobre o resultado a partir de segunda-feira...

- Sim, mas eu estou te dando essa informação adiantada, ora – impacientou-se o loiro.

- Mas... mas... como assim? – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Eu deixei a prova faz tão pouco tempo... Draco, não me diga que eu fiz essa seleção à toa! Eu não vou aceitar ser colocado dentro da empresa de seu pai, você sabe bem disso...

- É claro que eu sei desse seu maldito orgulho, Harry – o loiro bateu o pé, irritado, levantando a voz. – Mas eu te disse que não faria isso, certo? Eu disse que entendia seus motivos! Você foi um dos escolhidos e aqui está a sua pontuação – ele estendeu com certa rudeza um papel, que Harry lançou um olhar torto antes de aceitar. – Está tudo aí, e se você tiver alguma dúvida, eu chamo Gudgeon agora mesmo para te explicar o quão impressionado ele ficou com sua pesquisa.

Harry passou os olhos abobalhado pelo papel. Ele tinha se saído mais do que bem nos testes, seu perfil foi avaliado com alta pontuação e a nota da pesquisa foi máxima.

- Wow – ele coçou o queixo, pensativo. – Mas e se houver alguém melhor do que eu?

- E realmente houve – Draco desdenhou. – Outro que será contratado. Um tal de Ralph Não-Sei-Das-Quantas também tirou pontuação máxima na pesquisa e foi melhor ainda nos testes, satisfeito?

Draco virou-se para a janela, respirando acelerado, com as mãos na cintura e o olhar duro. Harry lançou um olhar culpado a Natalie, que apenas sorriu, voltando a atenção para a mesa, como se dissesse "Me ignorem!". Harry então se aproximou do outro com cautela.

- Me desculpe, Draco. Eu só fiquei surpreso. Eu... eu nem estava tão confiante assim...

- E não confia na minha palavra, não é mesmo? – acusou Draco, perceptivelmente magoado.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou. Estaria mentindo se negasse.

- Me desculpe, Draco – disse, tocando levemente seu braço e assistiu-o baixar a cabeça, derrotado.

Eles permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, até que Draco se moveu novamente, apesar de ainda não encará-lo.

- Eu disse que você só viria na terça-feira por causa do seu estágio e Gudgeon sugeriu que você fosse dar uma olhada no projeto ainda hoje, se quiser. Mas só se você estiver disposto a aceitar o cargo, é claro.

Harry engoliu em seco, pensando na reação de Sirius quando soubesse, pensando no quão insuportável era imaginar-se trabalhando na empresa de Lucius Malfoy... mas então pensou em Natalie e no que ela dissera sobre o quão esforçado Draco vinha sendo... nas vantagens que o loiro havia exposto a ele, na possibilidade de não precisar passar todo o expediente na empresa...

- Vamos – aceitou, por fim, recebendo um olhar de gratidão e satisfação impagável como resposta.

- Natalie, faça um café daqui a alguns minutos, por favor. E nos chame, estaremos na sala de Gudgeon.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy.

Harry sorriu para Natalie e recebeu uma piscadela antes de sair para o corredor.

Natalie ficou ainda algum tempo encarando a porta fechada depois de eles terem saído. Era muito difícil se enganar sobre o assunto e, pelo que parecia, Draco estava sendo totalmente correspondido em seu sentimento. Mas até agradeceu pelo loiro não ter tido oportunidade de perguntar-lhe nada, pois assim poderia descobrir por si mesmo. Ela já tinha interferido demais na história, já era hora de deixar Draco caminhar sozinho.

--------------

Sirius e Remus estavam tão concentrados tocando que nem repararam em Snuffles cruzando o estúdio para receber os carinhos de Harry. Somente quando terminaram de tocar foi que ouviram as palmas do garoto. Voltaram-se para ele, que já estava vestindo roupas para correr. Sirius franziu a testa ao notar isso.

- Perfeito! – aprovou Harry. - Fazia tempo que eu não ouvia vocês dois tocando, estava com saudade.

- Nós também, Harry – concordou Remus, apoiando o violino sobre o tampo do piano e indo sentar-se um pufe ao lado do garoto. – Você vai sair agora?

- Sim, Snuffles e eu vamos correr.

- Com Malfoy? – perguntou Sirius, visivelmente desgostoso, girando na banqueta do piano para apoiar os cotovelos estrondosamente sobre as teclas. O som encheu o ar e foi morrendo lentamente.

- Sim – o garoto respondeu, esperando não ter corado.

- Harry, o que há de tão interessante nesses passeios com esse cara? – perguntou Sirius e Harry teve certeza que tinha corado dessa vez.

- Ahmm... ora, ele... ele é um cara legal, Padfoot. E gosta de fazer exercícios comigo. Ele gosta de música também, eu estava até pensando em chamá-lo qualquer dia...

- O _quê_? – perguntou Sirius, incrédulo, sentando-se ereto novamente.

- É uma boa idéia, Harry – acudiu Remus, evitando encarar a expressão traída do namorado. – Ele toca algum instrumento?

- Ah, ele disse que toca alguma coisa no violão. Eu até sugeri que ele te pedisse algumas aulas...

- Não mesmo – rosnou Sirius.

- Violão? Puxa, que interessante – Remus ignorou Sirius novamente, apressando-se em mudar de assunto. – Então, que pena que você vai sair. Padfoot e eu estávamos pensando em jantar fora hoje, mas podemos deixar para outro dia.

- Ah, que pena – Sirius fez uma expressão de falso desapontamento. – Eu queria _tanto_ sair pra jantar fora. Mas nós podemos deixar para outro dia mesmo.

- Imaginem! Vão vocês dois! Eu me viro por aqui. Não estou com fome agora, como alguma coisa quando voltar.

- Não! – Sirius apressou-se a dizer. – Quero dizer, imagine se nós vamos abandoná-lo, não é, Moony?

- Eu acho que não é uma má idéia – Remus parecia disposto a contrariá-lo em tudo hoje. – O que você acha de sair só comigo hoje, Padfoot? – ofereceu com seu jeito inocente que fez com que Sirius ficasse no mínimo hesitante.

É... já começava a se sentir tentando a aceitar. Não gostava de sair de casa com Moony porque simplesmente não tolerava assisti-lo chamar a atenção das pessoas sem nem mesmo notar. Mas talvez um passeio mais romântico fosse melhor para dar uma sacudida na poeira. Ele podia tentar fazer com que Remus exagerasse no vinho e quem sabe tirar algum proveito disso... ora, não queria fazer nada de mais, só umas carícias mais ousadas. Remus às vezes era tão inocente que estava deixando-o louco!

- Ok, vamos jantar fora então. Harry, não esqueça de levar sua chave para não correr o risco de ficar para fora. - Harry assentiu, já se levantando, porém Sirius continuou: - Ah, e... juízo, heim, rapazinho?

- Tudo bem. Vamos, Snuffles? – Harry bateu nas coxas, fazendo com que o enorme cão ficasse de pé, apoiado em seu peito para que ele prendesse a corrente em sua coleira. – Divirtam-se, vocês dois.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Remus assistindo-o sair. Então olhou para o namorado, que o encarava com os olhos estreitos.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ele lentamente.

- Porque você não pode impedir Harry de fazer amizade com quem ele quiser.

- Amizade? – Sirius coçou o queixo. – Isso me lembra que você ficou de investigá-los e até hoje não me disse nada.

Remus suspirou.

- Padfoot, eu observei eles sim, na quarta-feira e hoje durante minhas aulas. Eles... oh, céus, como eu vou dizer isso – Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos, seu olhar vagando como se tentasse encontrar a reposta em algum canto do aposento. – Bem, Malfoy está realmente interessado _demais_ em Harry, se é que me entende.

- Eu sabia – Sirius acenou afirmativamente, os dentes cerrados raivosamente. – Esse garoto está querendo alguma coisa com o nosso Harry. Ele vai fazer o Harry se machucar, Moony. Por que você não deu alguns conselhos a ele, heim? Por que você não o impediu de se encontrar com Malfoy? Ou pelo menos deixasse que eu o fizesse.

- As intenções dele não me pareceram ruins, Padfoot – Sirius bufou, incrédulo. – É sério! Você tinha que ver como Malfoy encarava Harry durante as aulas. Eles conversavam como velhos amigos, riam um para o outro... Você entende que não é só da parte de Malfoy? E os olhares que ele lançava para Harry eram quase de adoração! Mesmo hoje, eu reparei como ele deixou de prestar atenção na aula toda para ficar olhando os cabelos de Harry, e olhe que ele sempre foi um excelente aluno em Estatística! – Remus fez uma pequena pausa. – Sirius, entenda, se você tocar no assunto com Harry, pode acabar despertando-o para isso cedo demais, entende? Talvez ele não tenha percebido ainda que está apaixonado...

- Céus! – Sirius enterrou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo-se impotente. – Apaixonado, Moony? Por aquele... aquele garoto?

- Sim, aquele garoto interessante, inteligente, bonito, que fica ainda mais charmoso quando está perto de Harry. Como se Harry o iluminasse.

- Ihh, você andou reparando demais nesse branquelo, não é mesmo? – Sirius emburrou.

- Não comece agora, Padfoot – cortou Remus, cansadamente. – O assunto é sério.

- É claro que é sério, Moony! – exasperou-se Sirius. – Estamos falando do filho de Lucius Malfoy, aquele garoto com quem Harry vive rivalizando desde os onze anos! Como você pode dizer um absurdo desses com toda essa naturalidade? Harry apaixonado por Malfoy, dentre todas as pessoas!

- Escute, Padfoot – Remus levantou-se e caminhou até o namorado, sentando-se a seu lado na banqueta e enlaçando sua cintura. – Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas eles estão se dando muito bem juntos. Harry não é submisso, você o conhece. Ele não abaixaria a cabeça para Malfoy, nem engoliria impropérios sem rebatê-los. Ele é filho de James, não podia ser diferente. Só que eles devem ter encontrado alguma sintonia desde que foram forçados a conviver por causa dos treinos. Eles estão se gostando sim.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, teimoso.

- Mas eu não consigo aceitar isso, Moony. Não entra na minha cabeça!

Porém não era nada fácil fazer com que Remus desistisse. Ele também era teimoso e persistente, à sua maneira.

- Harry foi o primeiro a te apoiar quando você resolveu assumir que estava apaixonado por mim, não foi? Você se arrepende de ter se aberto com ele?

- Claro que não! Se eu não tivesse contado a ele, ainda estaria guardando isso para mim.

- Então! E se ele não tivesse aceitado, você também não teria declarado seus sentimentos por mim e nós não estaríamos namorando – isso deixou Sirius sem palavras novamente e Remus aproveitou para continuar: - Eu quero que você prometa que vai parar de implicar com Draco Malfoy. Deixe que Harry descubra por si mesmo o que sente e se vale a pena levar isso a diante. Se ele precisar conversar, ele vai te procurar, então você deve se mostrar compreensivo, assim como ele foi compreensivo com você.

- Mas, Moony... – choramingou Sirius.

- Não tem nada de mas – Remus cortou novamente, com seu jeito que não deixava margem para contestações. - Harry não é uma criança para que nós fiquemos cercando-o e protegendo-o. Ele tem que levar seus tombos também, apesar de que eu não acredite que esse seja o caso. Vamos deixar que ele decida o que quer, está bem? Malfoy não pode fazer nada sem o consentimento de Harry. Se ele vier pedir conselho, então nós não negaremos, mas se você tentar fazer com que eles se afastem, pode acabar afastando Harry de você.

Sirius pensou por alguns instantes, então soltou o ar dos pulmões, resignado.

- É – ele torceu o lábio superior. – Você deve ter razão mesmo... como sempre... mas não me peça para ser gentil com Malfoy.

Remus meneou a cabeça, apesar de estar satisfeito por enquanto.

- Ok, mudando de assunto então. Amanhã vai ter uma confraternização do corpo docente de Hogwarts e eles estão insistindo para que todos participem. Disseram que nós podemos levar acomp...

- Não – cortou Sirius, com cara de poucos amigos.

Remus rolou os olhos incrédulo e então enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Seria uma longa conversa. Mas ele não desistiria fácil.

---------------

Draco tinha vários motivos para se sentir leve no momento. Primeiro: ele tinha acabado de sair da mansão Malfoy. Apesar de não fazer muita diferença – aliás, não fazia diferença nenhuma, se ele parasse para pensar – seus pais não estavam em casa. Lucius tinha viajado a negócios e só retornaria no final da próxima semana. Narcissa não costumava acompanhá-lo nessas viagens, mas Lucius dissera que ele teria que participar de muitos eventos sociais, e que seria bom para sua imagem se sua esposa o acompanhasse. Narcissa nunca recusaria a um pedido do marido - mesmo que nunca se tratasse de pedidos, e sim ordens.

Enfim, Draco tinha a mansão toda para si por quase duas semanas. Geralmente, isso significaria muitas festas, garotas e trabalho redobrado para os empregados, mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez ele se sentia sozinho na mansão, o que lhe trazia uma sensação estranha. Por isso estava aliviado em deixar aquela sensação para trás.

O segundo motivo para ele estar se sentindo bem era que estava indo encontrar Harry no parque. Ele nunca recusaria um passeio no parque com o moreno, mesmo que o tempo estivesse terrivelmente quente. O sol estava se ponto, mas o mormaço permanecia quase palpável na atmosfera, o ar pesado e abafado. Draco tinha tomado vários copos de água antes de sair para tentar saciar a sede, apesar de não ter adiantado muito. Ele continuava sedento e já não havia mais espaço para água.

Mas isso não era problema, afinal, ele estava indo encontrar Harry.

Na verdade, ele tinha um motivo para se lamentar sim. Tinha ficado tão envolvido com a seleção e com Harry que não tivera oportunidade de perguntar à Natalie sobre a impressão dela a respeito do moreno. Sabia que ela o aprovava, isso era obvio. Mas queira ter ouvido seus elogios mais uma vez, pois sabia que Harry conseguia ser muito mais carismático pessoalmente do que por fotos. Ainda mais com aquela camisa verde-escuro que tinha destacado a cor única de seus olhos, além de se ajustar bem a seu corpo, pra variar um pouco.

Oh, queria tanto conversar com ela a respeito das impressões que tivera durante o treino do dia anterior e durante a aula daquele dia... ele sempre tinha achado Harry um tanto transparente, mas estava inseguro a respeito de tirar conclusões no momento, por se tratar de um assunto tão delicado como este. Julgava ter visto algo de interesse na maneira como Harry olhara para seu corpo no treino, mas podia ter sido causal também. Achava fascinante o modo como o moreno sempre dava um jeito de tocá-lo, em seus pés, em seu braço, em sua mão... Toques casuais, sim, mas... ele não se lembrava dessa proximidade toda com Weasley...

Ora, mas podia ser tudo coisa da sua cabeça também. Não podia tirar conclusões precisas só por isso. Tinha que dar um jeito de ter certeza... Mas como? Ah, como queria a opinião de Natalie agora...

Depois de algum tempo caminhando e meditando, ele finalmente chegou no parque, sendo saudado pela maravilhosa visão de Harry sentado debaixo da árvore coçando o pêlo macio de Snuffles. O cenário era incrível, todo aquele verde esparramado no chão, as flores vermelhas que começavam a brotar na árvore, a posição relaxada do garoto e o belíssimo cão preto resfolegando.

Nesse momento, como se atraído por seus pensamentos, Snuffles virou-se para ele e disparou em sua direção.

- Hey, hey! – pego de surpresa, Harry ainda tentou alcançar a corrente, mas seus esforços foram inúteis.

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se quando assistiu aquele animal imenso correndo em sua direção. Snuffles latiu e derrapou ao chegar próximo dele, colocando-se de pé, apoiando duas patas pesadas em seu peito e esticando o focinho para tentar tocar sua face.

Draco não pôde se impedir de sorrir enquanto afastava a cabeça longe do alcance daquela língua quente e certamente cheia de bactérias.

- Opa! Calma, garoto – falou, alisando desajeitadamente o pêlo de Snuffles, que latiu feliz e voltou a ficar sobre as quatro patas.

Só então Draco pôde ver que Harry se acabava de rir, ainda sentado debaixo da árvore – deitado, na verdade, pois escorregara para o lado de tanto que ria.

- Caramba, Draco! Nunca achei que viveria para ouvir você falando com Snuffles!

Draco fez uma careta enquanto abaixava-se para segurar a corrente de Snuffles e aproximava-se dele, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Engraçadinho – disse, tendo que segurar Snuffles com ambas as mãos para que ele não alcançasse seu rosto.

Vendo que essa era uma batalha perdida, Snuffles mudou de vítima, mas foi rejeitado por Harry também.

- Não, não Nuf. Tá calor, não se aproxime tanto assim – Harry segurou-o longe de si. – Você é todo peludo, fofo e quente, sabia?

Foi a vez de Draco rir. Harry acalmou o cão com alguns carinhos - fazendo com que ele se sentasse resfolegante a seu lado - e voltou o olhar para cima, apontando para as flores.

- Você viu?

- Sim – Draco concordou, olhando para cima também. – Está ficando bonito.

- Pois é, e esse é só o começo. É um flamboiã, sabia? – Draco voltou a olhá-lo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Harry continuou a falar, olhando para cima, e Draco bebeu novamente da visão daquela garganta exposta. – Eu não tinha reconhecido ainda, mas com essas flores é impossível não identificar. Ela faz bastante sombra e tem a copa larga. Ainda vai ficar completamente carregada de flores, você vai ver.

Harry olhou para ele e Draco foi obrigado a desviar os olhos novamente para cima.

- Cara, eu estou com calor – continuou o moreno, se abanando. – Você realmente está com vontade de correr?

- Não – confessou Draco. – Só o caminho até aqui já me cansou. Estou pingando suor.

Draco aproveitou para retirar a camisa, enquanto dizia isso e não teve como perceber o olhar furtivo que Harry lançou para seu abdome.

- Nota-se – o moreno resmungou, virando-se para outro lado.

Draco enxugou o suor da testa na camisa.

- Vai chover – continuou Harry, e Draco se perguntou se era alguma piadinha para que ele se tocasse do quão calado estava. – É verdade! Está muito abafado, o sol esteve ardido hoje a tarde toda e dê uma olhada para aquele lado – Harry apontou para o céu ao longe. – Está escurecendo muito rápido.

- Você está sugerindo que nós vamos embora então? – perguntou, temendo a resposta. Não queria voltar para casa, muito menos deixar a companhia de Harry.

- Não, estou sugerindo que nós fiquemos conversando aqui mesmo. Está gostoso – Harry espreguiçou-se e escorregou mais para baixo, de modo a poder deitar com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

- Tudo bem – Draco deu de ombros, levantando-se um pouco só para sentar mais para baixo, estendendo a camisa no chão e deitando-se sobre ela, imitando a posição do outro. Então reparou no olhar divertido que ele lhe lançava. – Ora, eu estou suado! Não quero que essa grama grude toda nas minhas costas, ok?

- Eu não disse nada! – defendeu-se Harry, rindo.

Snuffles chegou mais perto da mão de Harry, colocando o focinho gelado sobre ela, para que o garoto se lembrasse de coçar-lhe as orelhas.

- Então, você ficou sabendo que o jogo contra Durmstrang vai ser em Hogwarts? – Harry puxou assunto novamente.

- Não – Draco franziu a testa. – Não ia ser em Durmstrang? Eles fizeram tanto farol sobre as condições deles serem muito melhores do que as de nossas...

- Ah, tudo conversa, na minha opinião. A quadra de Hogwarts é muito boa, além do que nós já estamos acostumados com ela, o que é vantagem nossa...

E a conversa enveredou por vôlei, dando voltas e voltas por assuntos sem importância que eles discutiam com fervor enquanto a noite caía ao som das risadas e conversas ao longe. Snuffles cochilou e uma leve brisa começou a soprar o ar parado, refrescando aos poucos seus corpos. A conversa estava tão boa que ele não quis interrompê-la nem mesmo com o crescente desconforto de sua bexiga cheia. Por que tinha que ter bebido tanta água antes de sair de casa?

Ok, na verdade não era só isso que o incomodava. Draco sabia que tinha que entrar em assuntos delicados, mas estava adiando esse momento ao máximo. Estava com medo de descobrir coisas das quais não gostasse, como por exemplo, que Harry ainda era apaixonado pela caçula Weasley, ou que tinha horror ao homossexualismo. E num dos momentos em que ele ficou imaginando uma maneira de entrar no assunto disfarçadamente, Harry voltou-se para encará-lo.

- O que foi, Draco?

- O quê? – o loiro foi pego desprevenido pela pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Sei lá, você parece incomodado com alguma coisa.

Draco pensou por alguns instantes.

- Eu só... hum... tomei muita água antes de sair de casa, entende? – disse, um pouco constrangido.

- Oh, entendo – Harry pareceu tentado a rir, mas impediu-se, apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos para olhar ao redor. – Bem, se você for ali próximo àquela árvore...

- O _quê_? - indignou-se Draco, levantando-se para olhar o local. – Eu não vou fazer... fazer isso num _matinho_ Harry! Olhe para todas aquelas pessoas!

- Ora, Draco, eles estão longe, distraídos, divertindo-se. Não vão nem te notar! É só você ficar mais atrás da árvore e...

- Não, não – Draco sentou-se, levantando a mão para reforçar sua decisão. – Não precisa gastar saliva, Harry. Eu não vou fazer isso. Eu estou bem, posso muito bem esperar até chegar em casa... – Draco engoliu em seco imaginando o longo caminho até sua casa, e aquilo que não era tão urgente, agravou-se um tantinho mais.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma idéia então – disse Harry, já se levantando. – Vamos para minha casa. É mais perto.

- Não! – irritou-se Draco. – É claro que eu não vou!

- Ora, e por que não? – foi a vez de Harry se irritar.

- Porque... porque... bem, porque eu não quero.

- Sirius é um cara legal, Draco – insistiu Harry. – Além disso, ele nem está em casa agora. Saiu com o Moony.

- É? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, milhares de idéias malucas passando por sua cabeça. Sozinhos na casa de Harry? Sem o idiota do padrinho dele?

- É. Anda logo. Não é bom segurar por tanto tempo, vamos – Harry estendeu-lhe a mão, que Draco aceitou, recolhendo sua blusa.

Snuffles levantou preguiçoso também, bocejando. Draco sentiu um vento gelado nas costas e olhou para cima, vestindo a camisa antes de seguir o moreno no sentido contrário ao que viera. Harry também parecia preocupado com o tempo.

- Ih, a chuva tá vindo, cara.

Realmente, o céu estava escuro, sem estrela nenhuma e onde era para estar a lua, havia somente uma luminosidade por trás das nuvens cinzentas. As pessoas que estavam no parque já saiam também, apressadas. Snuffles trotava calmamente entre eles. Então Draco foi assaltado por uma dúvida.

- Hey, Harry, você não tinha dito que seu padrinho estava namorando?

- Eu disse? – Harry pareceu estranhamente alarmado.

- Sim, pela internet.

- Oh... oh, é mesmo... bem, ele está, na verdade...

- E por que você nunca fala da namorada dele? – Harry mordeu o canto da boca e Draco continuou: - Você sempre fala do seu padrinho e do Lupin, como eles tocam juntos, como aprontam, agora saíram juntos... O Lupin também está namorando?

- Erm... sim... – Draco franziu a testa ao perceber que o incomodado agora parecia ser Harry.

Será que ele não gostava da namorada do padrinho? Ora, Lupin namorando? Isso era algo que ele não conseguia imaginar... Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, eles ouviram um trovão e perceberam que o vento havia parado. Notaram também o cheiro de chuva ao mesmo tempo em que uma gotinha gelada caiu no nariz de Draco e Harry levou a mão ao braço.

- O-ow – disse Harry estendendo a palma da mão para cima. – Acho melhor nos corrermos, cara.

Eles se olharam e apertaram o passo gradualmente enquanto os pingos tornavam-se menos espaçados. Snuffles latiu e forçou a corrente, querendo ir mais rápido para não correr o risco de se molhar.

- Corre, Nuf – Harry deixou que a corrente escapasse por seus dedos e o cão tomou distância rapidamente. – Salve-se quem puder! – gracejou e Draco riu da dramatização.

Snuffles era realmente muito esperto.

Quando eles já estavam entrando na quinta quadra, o chuvisco finalmente tornou-se chuva, no exato instante em que Snuffles refugiou-se na varanda coberta de uma das casas à direita. E pelo que parecia, eles estavam indo para lá também. Eles atravessaram o gramado rapidamente e alcançaram o coberto, apoiando-se nos joelhos para respirar melhor.

- Wow! Fazia muito tempo que eu não tomava chuva – comemorou Harry enquanto Draco passava a mão pelos cabelos arruinados

- Droga – lamentou-se, tentando avaliar o quanto suas roupas estavam encharcadas. Até que não tinha se molhado tanto quanto imaginava, mas seus cabelos... ow, que desastre...

Harry riu, retirando um molho de chaves do bolso. O volume da chuva aumentou consideravelmente, e o moreno teve que falar mais alto para ser ouvido.

- Ainda bem que eu trouxe a chave da sala, senão nós teríamos que dar a volta até a cozinha. Lá não tem coberto – disse enquanto girava a chave e abria a porta.

Um clarão foi seguido de um barulho estrondoso enquanto eles limpavam os pés no tapete e entravam para a sala já iluminada. Snuffles tinha se esgueirado bem antes dos dois e se sacudia, aparentemente seco. O barulho da água parecia ainda maior lá de dentro, ou então a chuva tinha aumentado ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

- Uh, que frio – Harry voltou a trancar a porta, retirando os óculos e procurando alguma área seca da própria camisa para secá-los.

Enquanto isso, Draco examinava o aposento aconchegante, a estante cheia de fotografias, o sofá, a televisão. Então percebeu que Snuffles levantou as orelhas e saiu abanando o rabo até o cômodo vizinho, de onde ele achou ter ouvido um barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas, que sobrepôs-se ao da tempestade. O loiro deu uma olhada para Harry, que ainda limpava os óculos, distraído, antes de dar alguns passos para a frente. Ele demorou algumas frações de segundo para assimilar o que via, mas quando finalmente percebeu, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu em choque.

- Bem, Draco, o banheiro é logo a... – ele nem percebeu a voz de Harry, que também adiantou-se, colocando os óculos.

Porém a voz do garoto morreu assim que o fez.

---------------

Remus entrou primeiro na cozinha, com visível desagrado estampado no rosto, largando-se em uma das cadeiras. Logo depois Sirius entrou, carrancudo.

- Cozinha chinesa, humpt! Até parece que eu entraria numa roubada dessas. Depois do que eu já vi esses chineses fazendo, não há o que me convença a comer a comida deles. Além disso, aquele outro restaurante que você sugeriu parecia mais um boteco, Moony. E eu nunca vi um lugar tão lotado quanto aquele que nós fomos por último, como chama mesmo?

- Sirius, se você não queria sair, porque diabos não me disse? – perguntou Remus esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Como assim? É claro que eu queria! Eu aceitei, não foi?

- Sim, você aceitou. Me convenceu a montar naquela sua moto e me fez ficar andando de restaurante em restaurante só para dizer que nenhum deles era bom o bastante para você!

- Eu não fiz isso de propósito! – indignou-se Sirius.

- Não me venha com histórias, Sirius. Você sabe que não funciona comigo – aborreceu-se Remus, levantando-se e fazendo menção de passar para a sala, porém Sirius colocou-se em seu caminho, segurando sua cintura e encarando-o com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Ah, meu amor, eu... eu juro que tentei, mas...

- Que droga, Sirius! – Remus tentou se soltar, mas o outro segurou-o ainda mais firme. – Você sabe que eu odeio andar de moto! Você me fez rodar a cidade toda! Eu teria aceitado se você dissesse que queria ficar em casa!

Sirius não resistiu e abriu um sorriso safado.

- Ah, mas estava tão bom andando de moto com você agarrando-se em mim de medo... OW!

Sirius encolheu-se ao receber um beliscão, mas não o soltou.

- Cara de pau! - repreendeu Remus. - E ainda diz que não fez de propósito!

- Me desculpa, me desculpa, por favor – Sirius melhorou aquela cara de coitadinho que ele sabia fazer tão bem. – Eu nunca mais faço isso, você me perdoa? – ele segurou o rosto do namorado, cobrindo-o de beijos rápidos. – Anda, vai? Diz que me perdoa?

- Pára, Sirius – Remus reuniu todas as suas forças para tentar empurrá-lo mais uma vez, no entanto foi inútil.

- Moony, eu te amo tanto, tanto – Sirius sussurrou contra seus lábios, colando sua testa na dele. – Que culpa eu tenho se sou um imbecil, heim? Que culpa eu tenho se não te mereço?

Sirius se aproveitou da fraqueza do namorado para beijá-lo novamente quase com sofreguidão e Remus sentiu toda a sua força de vontade sendo atirada porta à fora. Abraçou-o de volta e correspondeu ao beijo, ficando tonto com os carinhos que Sirius fazia em seus cabelos. Ah, e como ele sabia beijar...

- Eu estou perdoado? – perguntou Sirius quase inocentemente, embora um sorriso convencido estivesse quase escapando-lhe dos lábios.

- Seu trapaceiro – Remus disse, bicudo, e recebeu outro beijo rápido nos lábios, enquanto era estreitado com força nos braços do namorado.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – ele falou, cheirando seus cabelos e beijando sua orelha de um modo que fez com que ele se arrepiasse todo.

- Ah, é? Então me ajude a preparar os lanches – ele sentenciou afastando-se, contendo-se para não sorrir do ar desolado de Sirius. – Vamos, você vai descascar cebolas para mim.

- Descascar cebolas? – choramingou Sirius. – Você quer me fazer chorar?

- Oh, não. Tem razão. Você já é perigoso demais só fazendo cara de choro. Com lágrimas então eu não quero nem imaginar – gracejou, fazendo Sirius sorrir satisfeito. – Mas não pense que escapou. Pegue a maionese e passe nos pães enquanto eu pico os ingredientes do molho.

Sirius bufou, mas não ousou reclamar novamente.

Enquanto isso, Remus pegou os ingredientes da geladeira, os hambúrgueres do congelador e começou a picar bacon, tomates e cebola para fazer o molho. Nem precisava olhar para saber que Sirius estava levando mais tempo do que o necessário para passar maionese nos pães, fazendo disso uma arte, de tão concentrado que estava.

Remus lavou as mãos cuidadosamente para tirar o cheiro forte da cebola. Abaixou-se para pegar uma panela e a frigideira debaixo da pia, e quando endireitou-se, colocando os cabelos para trás das orelhas, sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que Sirius estava olhando intensamente para ele. Fingiu não ter notado, voltando-se para a pia novamente e passando água nas panelas para usá-las. Seu coração acelerou perceptivelmente quando ele ouviu o barulho da cadeira arrastando ao mesmo tempo em que um trovão soou ao longe, mas ele estava apreensivo demais para notar.

Sentiu um corpo sendo pressionado ao seu, uma mão escorregar por sua cintura, enquanto a outra fechava a torneira e retirava as panelas de sua mão.

- Sabia que você fica sexy na cozinha? – ele ouviu a voz rouca de Sirius em seu ouvido e conteve outro arrepio, deixando-se ser virado de frente para ele.

Sirius tinha um sorriso safado no rosto e guiou suas mãos molhadas até estarem ao redor do próprio pescoço, enlaçando sua cintura logo em seguida e puxando-o para outro beijo, que começou calmo, mas foi se tornando exigente. Lá fora, a chuva começou a cair lentamente e foi aumentando conforme a intensidade do beijo ia crescendo. Qualquer distância entre os corpos tinha se extinguido.

Aqueles beijos de Sirius tinham o poder de deixar sua mente vazia, fazer com que ele se desligasse completamente de tudo ao seu redor que não fosse o outro. Percebeu as mãos dele passeando por suas costas sem pressa, porém descendo cada vez mais. Sabia o que viria a seguir, mas simplesmente não conseguia interromper aquele beijo. E nem queria impedi-lo, na verdade. Inclinou o pescoço para trás para receber os beijos no pescoço e deixou que as mãos de Sirius escorregassem até atingir o ponto em que ele desejava e ofegou levemente, antes de ter sua boca tomada novamente. O céu lá fora se iluminou e outro trovão soou. O barulho da chuva já era tão alto que eles não ouviam mais nada.

Remus queria ficar ainda mais próximo de Sirius, mas já não tinha espaço a ser vencido, então eles cambalearam, fazendo com que Sirius trombasse em algumas cadeiras, mas eles logo recuperaram o equilíbrio, e Sirius não tirava suas mãos do traseiro do namorado por nada no mundo.

Ou quase nada.

- Bem, Draco, o banheiro é logo a...

Os dois homens sentiram o sangue gelar nas veias antes de virar-se com os olhos arregalados para encarar dois garotos completamente estupefatos e um cachorro assistindo-os, congelados na posição em que estavam. Mais rápido do que um raio, eles se afastaram, Remus caindo sentado numa cadeira e trazendo a bombinha nervosamente aos lábios.

Snuffles latiu.

--------------

**N.A.** calma, calma, respirem fundo! Eu também preciso me acalmar... Só estou conseguindo colocar minhas notas nesse capítulo agora, antes de postá-lo! Foi realmente trabalhoso e enorme! É o maior até agora e espero que tenha valido a pena. Agora preciso torturá-los com mais alguns dias de espera, porque senão não consigo aprontar o próximo, ora!

Eu andei fazendo umas continhas e acho que o anterior foi o capítulo mais comentado até agora: 63 reviews de pessoas diferentes! O.O Houve ainda aqueles que comentaram mais de um capítulo, então o número de comentários que recebi passa disso... Estou a caminho dos 800 reviews! Pessoal, eu nem tenho como agradecer a vocês, o mínimo que posso fazer é responder seus comentários. Por isso, se alguém ficar sem resposta, por favor, entrem em contato comigo. Eu me preocupo bastante em responder a todos, gostaria que vocês recebessem, ok? Qualquer problema, mandem um e-mail para mim: mandinharc(arroba)bol(ponto)com(ponto)br. E mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

Pra quem deixou e-mail: **Dany Ceres**, July Slytherin, **Nikkih**, LeNaHhH, **Dark Silver Moon**, AganishLottly, **Hanna Potter**, »»Drika®««, **Marck Evans**, Millene Haeer, **Mikage-sama**, Lady nina, **Paula Lirio**, Nyym-chan, **Thatah**, Lyta PDM, **Bruno Malfoy**, Kirina Malfoy, **Ivinne**, Mel Deep Dark, **Mari**, Baby Potter, **Srta. Jeh Slytherin**, Hermione Seixas, **Nostalgi Camp**, Sashita, **Paty Black**, Yuki Jaganshi, **Eowin Symbelmine**, Yellowred, **Brunu**, Marjarie, **usagui no ashi**, Alice, **Bianca W·**, Rei Owan, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Sy.P**, Imooto, **KitScott**, Dana Norram, **Larme Delamort**, DW03, **Max Malta**, Caliope Amphora, **Sofiah Black**, Deepysa, **Nessa Reinehr**, Clara dos Anjos, **Lumack**, Maaya M., **Luana**, gefraun , **zu marshal**, Mel Arwen, **Monica Dias**.

**Tchu** (Harry monger? Hahaha. Pois é, até que enfim ele se tocou! Bem, se você adora quando eles ficam nessa "n-resolvida" deve ter se deliciado com esse capítulo, estou certa? rsrsrs Valeu! Beijos) **Anne** (É, o Ron tá muito chato mesmo... mas, como você mesma disse, só a Mione pra fazer o Ron entender ;p Humm aí está o ciúme que você pediu! Então, gostou do Harry ciumento? XXD É claro que seu ciúme é bem diferente do de Draco... O loiro foi pra casa de Harry sim! E tomou uma baita surpresa, heim? Teve bastante Sirius e Remus pra vc! Espero que tenha gostado... Quem perderia a oportunidade de dar umas boas olhadas no corpo maravilhoso de Draco só de cuecas, heim? Harry não é bobo não rsrsrs. É privilegiado mesmo! Vamos lá agora, no três: um, dois três! "O Harry tá apaixonado, la-la-la" XXD Beijokas!) **Lís** (os dois estão cientes de suas paixões agora, finalmente! Falta pouco para que "tudo ocorra" hahaha. Natalie conheceu o Harry sim! E com certeza ele está aprovado ;D Beijos!) **Não posso dizer** (puxa, que mistério! Mas eu vou fingir que não fiquei morrendo de curiosidade sobre sua identidade rsrsrs Obrigada! Que ótimo que está gostando! E valeu pelo toque também, já consertei aquele dormitório intruso XD) **Umi** (oh, sim, esses dois ficam muuuito bem juntos! O Harry não precisa querer bater a cabeça na parede, não é mesmo? rsrsrs. Hum, acho que esse capítulo respondeu sua pergunta sobre se o Draco iria na casa de Harry, né? E quanto aos medos de Draco, realmente, agora ele só pode ter certeza que Harry não é homofóbico, mas isso não significa nada sobre suas preferências... Acho que te deixei ainda mais ansiosa, não? XD Valeu pelos elogios!) **Mr. Marple** (ebaa! Pc novinho em folha! Yupiii! Que bom! Coldplay é... puxa... realmente, se encaixa perfeitamente nessa fic! Sei lá, é muito bom XXD Eu amo as músicas deles, e o próprio nome da fic foi inspirado numa delas, então... ai eu me empolgo, desculpa XS O Ron está percebendo como machuca o Harry ao ser preconceituoso, então ele tá começando a tomar juízo sim! Oh, sim, esses toques deles são empolgantes! Pois é, agora Harry já está na empresa, mas eu prometo que dou um jeitinho no Lucius - ou melhor: o Draco dá um jeitinho nele ;) Natalie é uma mãezona mesmo! Pobre Harry, estava mesmo confuso, entrando de cueca no chuveiro hahaha. Que bom que vc gostou! Olha, eu não tinha intenção de colocar o Dumbledore na fic, mas posso pensar em alguma participaçãozinha dele sim, ok? Beijos!)

Minhas aulas voltam segunda (coro: aaaaahhh). Eu não sei se vou conseguir mais atualizar na sexta-feira, pq trabalho durante o dia e estudo à noite. Então é mais certeza no **sábado**, ok? Beijos!

--------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Draco colocou a mão no puxador da porta, mas então virou-se mais uma vez para o moreno.

- Harry – começou, lentamente. – Se amanhã o tempo estiver bom... bem... nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa?

Harry tamborilou o volante do carro e fez uma deliciosa expressão pensativa, colocando a pontinha da língua pra fora.

- Sim, nós poderíamos andar de bicicleta, o que acha? – sugeriu ele.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar pensativo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu escolho o destino. O bosque deve estar cheio de barro – disse, com uma careta.

- Combinado então – Harry lhe estendeu a mão, que Draco aceitou, admirando mais um daqueles sorrisos belos de Harry, ali, tão próximo dele. Podia muito bem dar-se um empurrãozinho e vencer a distância até o outro, empurrá-lo contra o encosto do banco, beijá-lo até perder o fôlego... o volante seria um incômodo mas...

- O que desejam?

A voz abafada no interfone fez com que Harry desviasse os olhos e Draco acordasse de seus devaneios. Soltou finalmente da mão do moreno, imaginando quanto tempo aquele aperto de mãos tinha durado. Finalmente abriu a porta do carro e saiu.


	24. Família

CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO

Família

--------------

- Bem, Draco, o banheiro é logo a...

Os dois homens sentiram o sangue gelar nas veias antes de virar-se com os olhos arregalados para encarar dois garotos completamente estupefatos e um cachorro assistindo-os, congelados na posição em que estavam. Mais rápido do que um raio, eles se afastaram, Remus caindo sentado numa cadeira e trazendo a bombinha nervosamente aos lábios.

Snuffles latiu.

- Moony - logo que se recuperou do choque, Sirius ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado, preocupado, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu... - Remus puxou o ar para os pulmões. - Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem - tranqüilizou, tentando acalmar a si mesmo, além do outro.

Então Sirius voltou-se para Draco Malfoy com os olhos estreitos.

- Malfoy - rosnou para o garoto, que fechou a boca no mesmo instante e arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

Snuffles abaixou as orelhas, e saiu de fininho da cozinha, com o rabo entre as pernas. Outra claridade repentina precedeu um estrondoso trovão enquanto a chuva ainda caía com força do lado de fora. Harry também pareceu acordar e olhou para o loiro, engolindo em seco, completamente sem ação.

- Draco - o garoto voltou-se para ele ainda chocado. - Draco... o banheiro... ali - disse atrapalhado, apontando para a primeira porta do corredor e dando um empurrão para que ele fosse logo.

Harry observou Draco caminhar ainda um pouco hesitante até o banheiro e trancar-se nele. Só então voltou a respirar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e olhando para Sirius, que ajudava Remus a respirar novamente. O professor já parecia bem mais calmo.

- Vocês não iam jantar fora? - perguntou Harry, exasperado.

- Sim, nós íamos - disse Sirius, levantando-se bruscamente, lançando um olhar duro ao afilhado. - E por isso você achou que podia trazer Malfoy pra casa?

- Sirius - Remus tentou soar repreensor, mas o namorado não deu-lhe atenção.

- Bem, eu... a chuva... Draco queria usar o banheiro - Harry parecia completamente perdido, suspirou e desabou em uma cadeira cobrindo o rosto com as mãos por baixo dos óculos. - Droga.

Sirius bateu com o punho fechado na mesa.

- Se ele contar para alguém, Harry... Ah, eu acabo com a raça dele...

- Sirius - Remus tentou novamente. - Acalme-se...

- Me acalmar? Me acalmar, Moony? - Sirius andava de um lado para o outro como um tigre enjaulado. - Esse garoto viu a gente se... se beijando! Ele é seu aluno, vai querer espalhar para a escola toda, você pode perder o emprego e vai ser tudo culpa desse bastardo!

Oh, sim. Remus sabia muito bem disso, apenas não queria ter que voltar a raciocinar coerentemente e pensar sobre as possíveis conseqüências desse flagrante.

- Ele não vai contar a ninguém - Harry disse, convicto.

- Há! - Sirius soltou uma risada sarcástica que mais parecia um latido. - E quem garante?

- Eu garanto - Harry levantou-se determinado. - Eu vou pedir a ele, tenho certeza que ele vai me ouvir e...

- Harry, sinceramente, você não acha que aquele...

- Sirius! - Remus levantou-se também, fazendo sua voz soar mais firmemente. - Acalme-se. Desse jeito você vai piorar ainda mais a situação.

Remus finalmente acalmou por completo sua respiração e as coisas começavam a fazer mais sentido em sua mente. Existia, sim, a possibilidade de Malfoy colocar tudo a perder, de espalhar para todos os cantos do globo terrestre que o aclamado professor de Estatística de Hogwarts tinha um caso com o amigo de infância. Então os pais considerariam uma má influência para seus filhos, assim como muitos dos alunos perderiam o respeito que tinham por ele e isso era algo que ele não suportaria. Mas Remus estava disposto a acreditar na influência que Harry exercia sobre o rapaz, pelo que pudera deduzir nas poucas aulas que observara a convivência de ambos.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Moony? - Sirius finalmente parou de andar, encarando-o nos olhos. - Que eu diga que ele é bem-vindo para o jantar?

- É um ótimo começo - disse Remus calmamente, ao que Sirius bufou e fez menção de se afastar, porém Remus segurou-lhe o pulso. - Escute, Padfoot, ele é meu aluno, e mesmo que nós não estejamos numa sala de aula, eu não posso permitir que você o destrate. _Isso sim_ seria me meter em confusão. Não estou pedindo que você dê um abraço nele e diga que está feliz em vê-lo, mas trate-o com educação e respeito. Ele é um homem, assim como Harry, além de ser o filho da sua prima - Sirius soltou um ruído de desagrado pelo nariz, mas Remus ainda não tinha terminado. - Deixe que Harry converse com jeitinho com Malfoy e estará tudo resolvido. Se você destratá-lo ou se enxotá-lo pra fora de sua casa sem nenhuma explicação, vai dar motivos para que ele realmente espalhe o que viu.

Sirius olhou de um rosto determinado para o outro e então deixou os ombros caírem, derrotado.

- Porcaria, viu... está bem, está bem! Eu me rendo! Não tenho voz nem na minha própria casa mesmo - dramatizou, jogando-se em uma cadeira. - Mais alguma coisa que vocês desejam que eu faça? Talvez polir os sapatos de Malfoy?

- Oh, não - Remus deu a volta na mesa e pegou o saco de pão, passando-o para Sirius. - Mas você pode começar passando maionese em mais dois pães. Afinal, acho que teremos mais um para o lanche - Sirius choramingou, inconformado, mas Remus não lhe deu atenção, voltando-se para as panelas que tinha abandonado na pia. - E eu vou fazer esse molho, que já devia estar pronto.

Eles ouviram o barulho da descarga, e Harry inquietou-se.

- Eu... eu vou falar com ele - disse, deixando a cozinha.

---------------

Draco entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela e deixando novamente o queixo desabar. Caramba! O que era aquilo! Lupin e Black nos amassos? Oh, aquilo fora... wow! Surpreendente!

Então era isso? Era por isso que Harry nunca falava na namorada do padrinho? Simplesmente não existia namorada nenhuma! Sirius Black estava namorando Remus Lupin! Que absurdo! Se ele não tivesse presenciado aquilo, certamente nunca acreditaria...

E que beijo, heim? Uhhh! Draco engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se da cena intensa que presenciara. Remus Lupin... seu professor... caramba!

Pois é, seus pensamentos não estavam muito organizados no momento, mas Draco lembrou-se claramente do que Severo Snape dissera a respeito deles. Chamara-os de desmoralizados... ele sabia então? Era disso que se referia? Ora, mas então... mas então ele estava prestes a se tornar um desmoralizado também! Se é que já não se encaixava nesse conceito para o padrinho...

Mas o mais importante de tudo então era que Harry sabia disso e... e estava feliz pelo namoro dos dois? Sim, Draco se lembrou do sábado em que Harry cantara _In my place_ no chuveiro do vestiário, depois do treino. Ele estava comemorando o fato de que seu padrinho estava namorando! E quando Draco dissera que Lupin estava apaixonado na aula daquela quarta-feira, Harry tinha achado divertido. Se isso não fosse aprovar o namoro, então ele não tinha certeza de mais nada na vida...

Além disso, a expressão do moreno, havia poucos instantes, não tinha sido de nojo, nem de desaprovação, somente de choque e preocupação. Harry devia estar preocupado com sua reação a respeito do que vira. Céus! Black e Lupin, gays? E ninguém mais sabia disso? Ora, mas então existia a possibilidade de Harry também...

"Não, não, calma Draco" o loiro deu um passo para frente do espelho, apoiando-se nas bordas da pia, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Isso não queria dizer nada, na verdade. O fato de Harry aceitar o namoro dos dois e estar feliz por eles, não significava que ele também poderia ser gay. Não, uma coisa era aceitar o homossexualismo e outra coisa totalmente diferente era _ser_ homossexual, ou bissexual, o que fosse...

E quem era aquela pessoa que o encarava com assombro do outro lado do espelho? Definitivamente não era ele. Onde estava sua máscara? Oh, devia ter derretido com a chuva, ou quem sabe estivesse caída na cozinha. Sim, provavelmente ela tinha se perdido na cozinha. E provavelmente ele ainda teria que enfrentar Sirius Black, que lhe lançara um olhar perigoso, momentos antes. Precisava de sua máscara novamente. E de toda educação digna de um Malfoy. E Black, por que não? Afinal, ele tinha que impressionar as duas babás de Harry, certo? E ainda precisava atender a suas necessidades fisiológicas urgentemente.

Ao deixar o banheiro, Draco vislumbrou Harry na sala, andando de um lado para o outro até vê-lo. Draco estava novamente inabalável e caminhou até a sala com as mãos nos bolsos, relaxadamente. Da cozinha vinha o barulho de fritura e um cheiro gostoso. A chuva parecia ter diminuído, mas ainda estava forte. Harry parecia nervoso, mordendo as partes internas da bochecha, esperando que ele se aproximasse. Snuffles abanou o rabo alegremente ao vê-lo e sentou-se nas patas traseiras no tapete da sala. Harry estalou a língua.

- Sente-se, Draco - pediu ele, ao que Draco aceitou ainda impassível.

Sentou-se no sofá maior e apoiou o tornozelo direito no joelho esquerdo. Snuffles levantou-se e pulou no sofá, recebendo os carinhos do loiro e apoiando a cabeça em sua coxa. Harry encarou seus sapatos ainda por alguns instantes sem nenhuma palavra antes de ocupar a poltrona ao lado, inclinando-se para frente e despejando tudo de uma só vez.

- Draco, eu... eu entendo que você tenha ficado chocado, eu vou entender se você disser que não quer nunca mais colocar os pés na minha casa, você tem o direito de não se sentir à vontade com o que viu, de não aceitar ou até mesmo... - Harry fechou os olhos por alguns milésimos de segundo antes de voltar a encarar as próprias mãos - até mesmo sentir repulsa, mas por favor, não diga nada a ninguém. Muito poucas pessoas sabem disso e é arriscado tornar isso público porque Remus é nosso professor, ele tem medo do que pode acontecer se descobrirem que ele namora outro cara, sabe? - Harry levantou-se e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo recusar-se terminantemente a encará-lo. - Realmente a culpa foi minha que você tenha descoberto dessa maneira, mas sobre eles... Remus poderia ser expulso! E eu realmente acho que ele não merece, é um ótimo professor, você não acha? É o que ele gosta de fazer! É o que ele faz há tanto tempo... Você... você entende, Draco?

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para cima tentando interpretar tudo aquilo que o moreno dizia. Primeiro: ele estava com medo da sua reação. Muito natural e irônico, já que ele passara muito tempo temendo a opinião de Harry sobre o assunto. Ele quase poderia sorrir agora, mas não o fez. Segundo: Harry temia que ele espalhasse isso pela faculdade inteira. Bem, era melhor ignorar o fato de estar sendo confundido com algum fofoqueiro, o que ele realmente não era. Ele só revelava segredinhos sórdidos das pessoas, quando tinha interesse em degradar sua imagem, o que não era o caso. Draco realmente admirava a didática e o caráter do professor de Estatística, apesar de não admitir isso abertamente. O fato de ele ter um relacionamento com outro homem não comprometia seu caráter, como Snape tinha insinuado. Pelo menos ele não achava isso agora. Ele só tinha algumas dúvidas antes de tranqüilizar Harry.

- Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos? - perguntou, depois do breve silêncio que se seguiu às palavras do moreno.

Harry finalmente encarou-o e coçou a cabeça, antes de voltar a se sentar na poltrona.

- Duas semanas.

- Duas semanas? - Draco estranhou. - Eles são amigos desde crianças e estão namorando há duas semanas?

Harry encarou-o nos olhos por alguns instantes e deu um pequeno sorriso, parecendo mais aliviado por não encontrar nada além de genuína curiosidade no loiro.

- Pois é. Eles demoraram bastante para tentar um relacionamento diferente da amizade - então ele voltou a ficar sério. - Mas eles se completam. O sentimento deles só se transformou, ou evoluiu... você... você não achou... sei lá...

- Surpreendente? - Draco ajudou-o, achando muito gracioso o embaraço do moreno.

- Bem... - Harry voltou a mexer nos cabelos. - Na verdade eu ia perguntar se você não tinha sentido repulsa.

- Não - Draco disse, sinceramente, sem deixar de encará-lo. - Estaria mentindo se dissesse que já esperava por isso. Eu realmente fui pego de surpresa, mas foi só isso. Eu também não estou acostumado a ver dois caras se beijando, muito menos com tanto entusiasmo - Draco fez um gesto como se tivesse ambas as mãos cheias, fazendo Harry corar levemente e sorrir. - Mas garanto que não senti repulsa.

Oh, muito pelo contrário. Na verdade, ele achara a cena bastante interessante, diga-se de passagem.

- Você... aceita isso então? - perguntou o moreno, ainda hesitante.

- Bem, digamos que eu estou descobrindo que aceito - ele escolheu bem as palavras. - Além disso, Black e Lupin estão no canto deles, certo? Eu sou o intruso por aqui, não poderia me indignar com o senso de oportunidade deles.

Harry deixou-se desabar contra o encosto da poltrona, com um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

- Cara, eu fiquei com medo da sua reação. Ron não aceitou nada bem, sabe? Eu achei que você nunca mais ia querer olhar na minha cara.

Weasley? É claro que ele não podia ser comparado com aquele pobretão, muito menos em suas reações. Afinal, ele tinha classe, não daria nenhum escândalo por causa disso, certo?

- Ora, por quê? - Draco franziu o cenho e voltou a fazer carinho em Snuffles, que tocara seu braço com o focinho gelado. - Não me diga que você também tem um namorado? - perguntou, tentando parecer divertido, apesar de estar muito interessado na reação do outro.

Potter gargalhou.

- Não, não... Eu não tenho nenhum namorado, nem nunca tive.

"E nem pretende ter?" Draco sentiu a pergunta na ponta da língua, quase lhe escapando, quando Black apareceu na porta, provavelmente atraído pela gargalhada do afilhado. Ele lançou um olhar desconfiado do loiro para o moreno e voltou a desaparecer para a cozinha, porém Draco amaldiçoou-o silenciosamente. Não seria seguro entrar no assunto ali, correndo o risco de ser escutado por Black ou Lupin.

- Você quer tirar a camisa? - perguntou Harry e Draco arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, pego de surpresa pela pergunta. - Eu posso te emprestar roupas secas - continuou ele, e Draco limpou a garganta.

Tinha que parar de dar asas à sua imaginação.

- Não, obrigado. Eu nem tinha me molhado tanto assim, minha roupa já está seca.

Harry ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, analisando o estado de suas roupas enquanto só o barulho da chuva se fazia ouvir, além dos sons da cozinha. O tecido da camiseta de Draco era gelado e ainda estava um pouco úmido, mas não era como se houvesse necessidade de ele trocar de roupa.

- Então venha - disse o moreno de repente, levantando-se.

- Onde? - perguntou Draco, desconfiado, retirando gentilmente a cabeça de Snuffles de seu colo e levantando-se. O cão resmungou, mas não se mexeu.

- Para o meu quarto - Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas Harry não prestou atenção, já se dirigindo para o corredor.

Draco ia segui-lo quando Black apareceu novamente.

- Aonde vocês vão? - inquiriu o homem, rabugento.

- Vou trocar de roupa. Estou encharcado - respondeu Harry, virando-se da entrada para o corredor.

- E ele precisa ir junto pra assistir? - Black apontou para o loiro, que também estava surpreso com a perspectiva de conhecer o quarto de Harry.

- Sirius Black - ouviu-se a voz de Lupin vinda da cozinha e Black fez um muxoxo.

Harry sorriu.

- Vamos, Draco.

Draco enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu um sorriso torto ao padrinho de Harry, sem se intimidar com o rosnar que o outro soltou. Achou que já começava a entender que aquela pose de durão de Black não passava de fachada e que quem mandava ali não era bem ele. Com esse pensamento, Draco teve que conter um sorriso mais irônico do que seria prudente. Logo que virou as costas, porém, pôde ouvir claramente a voz rouca de Black.

- Nuf! Vai.

E no instante seguinte, Snuffles estava trotando a seu lado pelo corredor escuro. Havia algumas portas para ambos os lados ao longo do corredor, mas como as luzes dos cômodos estavam apagadas, era impossível avistar o que havia dentro. Harry entrou na última porta à direita e acendeu a luz, dando passagem a Draco.

- Entre - convidou ele, ao que o loiro aceitou, observando cada pedacinho do quarto.

O cômodo era amplo, apesar de ser um pouco menor que o quarto de Draco na mansão. Havia uma janela na parede oposta à porta com uma cortina creme; um guarda-roupa médio na parede à sua esquerda, assim como a porta para outro cômodo escuro que ele supunha ser o banheiro de Harry; o computador ficava logo ao lado da porta pela qual ele entrara, com uma cadeira giratória simples logo à frente; um tapete claro à frente do computador; na parede da direita, acima da cama de casal de tamanho normal, havia um quadro de uma paisagem primaveril - bem de acordo com o espírito de Harry na maior parte do tempo - com um criado-mudo logo ao lado. Havia um porta-retratos sobre ele, mas Draco não teve tempo de registrá-lo.

Snuffles caminhou pomposamente e deu algumas voltas antes de esparramar-se no tapete, fazendo com que este desaparecesse por baixo de seus fartos pelos negros.

- Não é grande coisa, mas - Harry encolheu os ombros. - Eu gosto. Me sinto à vontade.

Se Draco parasse para analisar, era mesmo uma versão bem mais modesta de seu próprio quarto, até mesmo pela disposição dos móveis, apesar de faltar um home theater de frente para a cama, além de que seu quarto não tinha janela, e sim uma porta dupla para a sacada com persianas - que vivia trancada e acaba só servindo como janela mesmo. Ele ofereceu a Harry um sorriso que julgou ser tranquilizador. Pelo menos tinha esse intento, sinceramente.

- Parece acolhedor - disse, ao que a parte de seu cérebro que respondia pelos seus instintos apontou-lhe várias interpretações distorcidas para essa sentença, mas ele ignorou-as. - E é bem organizado.

- Ah, isso é só porque eu não tenho muita coisa pra ficar espalhando - Harry novamente deu mostras de sua adorável modéstia, caminhando até o guarda-roupa e escancarando as portas. - Sente-se, Draco.

Draco não ouviu. Estava ocupado analisando melhor a fotografia sobre o criado-mudo. Um casal parecia dançar, felizes, em meio a folhas secas de outono. Ele levantou os olhos para o quadro, curioso em apreciá-lo de perto e acabou constatando que era na realidade um imenso quebra-cabeça.

- Wow! - exclamou. - Quem foi o doido que montou isso? - perguntou, admirado aproximando-se do quadro ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Nós três. Padfoot, Moony e eu - Draco virou-se novamente para Harry e encontrou-o admirando o quadro também, encostado numa das portas abertas do guarda-roupa, com um belo sorriso nos lábios. - Foi Moony quem me deu e ele acabou montando a maior parte. Ele adora montar quebra-cabeças. Esse tem três mil peças, é o maior que já montamos.

Pelo canto do olho, Draco reparou em algo na parede logo acima do computador. Era um quadro de cortiça que ocupava praticamente a parede toda, totalmente coberto de fotos e alguns artigos velhos plastificados. Draco quase bufou. Nunca tinha visto uma casa tão cheia de fotografias! A sala também estava cheia delas. E pelo visto, o responsável por isso era Harry.

Com dois passos Draco alcançou-o e começou a analisar as fotos. Do lado esquerdo as mais antigas, que ele não soube reconhecer, nem perdeu muito tempo tentando. Na divisória, havia os artigos amarelados de jornal ou revista. Uma olhada mais cuidadosa revelou que eles eram assinados por James Potter ou Lily Evans - o que significava que eram de antes deles se casarem. Naquela época eles ainda deviam estar cursando faculdade de Jornalismo em Hogwarts, conforme seu padrinho lhe contara. Do lado direito as mais recentes da "família" de Harry, ou com os antigos colegas de colégio além de - é obvio - os Weasley e Granger.

- Está faltando você - Draco quase assustou com o comentário, de tão concentrado que estava em sua contemplação.

Demorou algum tempo para assimilar o que Harry dissera e o fato de que ele ainda o observava, parado em frente às portas do guarda-roupa, sorrindo daquele jeito desconcertante. Draco pensou que perderia a fala, mas obrigou-se a raciocinar. "Claro, Draco, este quadro é para os amigos de Harry. Você é _amigo_ dele, certo?".

- Não cabe - acabou falando, levemente mau-humorado. - Não tem espaço pra mais nada nesse quadro.

- Ah, sempre cabe - Harry fez um gesto como se espantasse uma mosca e finalmente voltou sua atenção para o armário novamente. - Sente-se, Draco - apontou para a cama. - Fique à vontade.

"Oh, não. Péssima idéia" pensou Draco ao sentar-se de frente ao moreno na cama macia e assisti-lo despir a camiseta molhada. "Ficar à vontade? Defina o que isso significa pra você!" Seria somente apreciar a vista? Ou talvez ele devesse se sentir bem mais à vontade? Draco olhou para a cama, então para Harry e para a cama de novo.

Sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente, obrigando-se a desviar os olhos das costas nuas do garoto para impedir sua mente de criar diversas definições gráficas para "ficar à vontade". Mas era impossível. O movimento dos músculos definidos das costas de Harry enquanto ele revirava as gavetas era hipnotizante. Bem, na verdade Harry não estava revirando as gavetas, mas analisando-as com cuidado e atenção.

- Achei - ele finalmente retirou uma camisa azul celeste sem estampa e atirou-a inesperadamente para o loiro, que teve a visão completamente obstruída pelo tecido.

- Hey - reclamou, tirando a peça da cabeça. - Que é isso?

- Uma camisa, ora - riu Harry, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

Draco impediu seus olhos de viajarem pelo abdome, bíceps e a parte do peito exposta agora que ele estava de frente.

- Eu sei que é uma camisa, mas por que a jogou em mim? - o loiro jogou de volta a peça de roupa, porém Harry rebateu-a no mesmo instante, fazendo com que ela caísse embolada em seus joelhos.

- Porque você vai usá-la, é claro!

- Harry...

- Draco - o moreno cortou-o, dando um passo para frente e segurando a barra da camisa que o loiro vestia, roçando um pedaço de pele ao fazê-lo. - Olha só como isso está gelado. Você vai se resfriar se ficar com ela assim - Draco revirou os olhos, mas Harry não deu-lhe atenção. - Vamos, vista essa. Você gosta de azul, não é mesmo? Já vi você com uma camiseta nesse tom.

Sim, Draco tinha uma camiseta dessa cor e sempre usava vários tons de azul, mas nunca dissera abertamente que gostava da cor, o que fazia com que concluísse que Harry reparava nesses detalhes, certo? Certo. Faria bem para seu ego se ele acreditasse nisso.

_You only live twice or so it seems,_

_(Você só vive duas vezes ou é o que parece)_

_One life for yourself and one for your dreams_

_(Uma vida para você e uma para seus sonhos)_

_You drift through the years and life seems tame,_

_(Você flutua através dos anos e a vida parece domada)_

_Till one dream appears and love is its name._

_(Até que um sonho aparece e amor é seu nome)_

- Você é pior que minha mãe - resmungou, sem conseguir convencer sequer a si mesmo que desaprovava a preocupação do outro.

- Pois é - Harry riu e voltou a se levantar, pegando uma camisa qualquer e vestindo-a. Era cinza chumbo e mais larga que o necessário. Ele sentou-se no chão e começou a tirar os tênis. De costas para Draco. - Você se esquece que às vezes eu tenho que dar uma de mãe mesmo pro Sirius, apesar de que esse cargo geralmente cabe ao Moony.

Draco aproveitou a distração de Harry para levar a camiseta ao rosto e aspirar seu cheiro profundamente. Além do cheiro suave da madeira do guarda-roupa, havia uma leve fragrância que a parte inconsciente de seu cérebro aprendera a associar com Harry. Ele suspeitava que era de algum sabonete, apesar de não saber ao certo qual.

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on,_

_(E o amor é um estranho q irá acenar para você)_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone._

_(Não pense no perigo ou o estranho irá embora)_

Antes que Harry se virasse, Draco apressou-se a despir a própria camiseta e vestiu a azul ao mesmo tempo em que Harry finalmente se levantava, deixando os tênis numa prateleira dentro do armário, fechando as gavetas e portas e segurando as meias numa das mãos e a camiseta molhada que ele acabara de trocar na outra.

- Me dê sua camiseta. Vou estendê-la no banheiro pra secar.

- Ok - Draco estendeu a roupa molhada, que Harry recolheu e sumiu pela porta ao lado do guarda-roupa.

Draco suspirou, passando a vista novamente pelo quarto enquanto testava a maciez da cama. Notou a prateleira com alguns poucos itens além de um frasco, que Draco levantou-se e virou para ler o nome. Sim, era o mesmo perfume que Harry tinha usado o dia todo.

Ele então abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e postou-se de frente para o espelho - que Harry tinha ignorado o tempo todo. Até que a camiseta tinha um caimento bom em seu corpo, que era praticamente equivalente ao de Harry. Draco alisou dobras inexistentes na roupa e passou os dedos pelos cabelos como se os penteasse. Mirou-se de ângulos variados antes de notar, pelo reflexo no espelho, que era atentamente observado por um par de olhos verdes divertidos.

- Pronto? - perguntou Harry ao que Draco virou-se, pomposo.

- Agora sim.

- Venha, Snuffles! - Harry estalou os dedos e saiu do quarto, sendo seguido pelo cão e por Draco, que apertou o interruptor, apagando a luz.

Draco reparou nos pés descalços de Harry e nunca pensou que um detalhe como esse podia ser tão sugestivo. Aliás, tudo estava extremamente sugestivo àquela noite. Talvez fosse a visão que tivera de um certo casal se amassando. Analisou Harry de alto a baixo e passou a língua pelos lábios sem que percebesse, enquanto seguia o moreno para a sala. Snuffles passou direto para a cozinha, atraído pelo cheiro cada vez mais convidativo.

- Eu vou ver se encontro meus chinelos, Draco. Acho que deixei na porta da cozinha. Pode ficar à vontade.

Draco assentiu e observou Harry sumir também para o cômodo vizinho. Então voltou-se para a estante, onde a televisão estava ilhada em meio a diversos porta-retratos de vários tamanhos. Aproximou-se deles, mas parou quando Harry voltou, com os pés devidamente calçados em chinelos de dedo confortáveis. Aliás, ele parecia bem relaxado e isso era deslumbrante nele.

- Posso? - perguntou Draco apontando para as fotografias, já a meio caminho da estante.

- Claro - Harry concordou, colocando-se ao lado do loiro enquanto este examinava os retratos.

O primeiro que Draco bateu os olhos foi de Harry com o braço em torno dos ombros de outro garoto. Ou melhor, ele pensou que fosse, mas ao se aproximar, achou ter alguma coisa muito errada na fotografia, antes de se dar conta de que definitivamente não era Harry. O garoto com um sorriso quase idêntico ao de Harry tinha o nariz um tantinho mais longo e os olhos castanhos, apesar de ser igual em todos os outros detalhes. Então, o garoto a seu lado certamente era uma versão mais jovem de Sirius Black.

- Prongs e Padfoot? - perguntou Draco, fazendo com que Harry sorrisse e assentisse. - Cara, os apelidos são perfeitos, com toda certeza.

O cabelo espetado de James Potter era uma réplica perfeita do de Harry - ou seria o contrário? Bem, o fato é que ele realmente apontava em todas as direções. Além disso, a pose arrogante e pomposa de Black era inegável.

Ao lado desta, havia um quarteto de garotos sorridentes e travessos que ele já tinha ouvido um relato entusiasmado. Eram os marotos. Draco prestou especial atenção ao garoto mais comportado da foto, o jovem Remus Lupin, de aparência frágil e tímida, mas nem por isso menos maroto. Também analisou com interesse o quarto deles, Peter Pettigrew. Já tinha ouvido muito a respeito desse traidor da família Potter, porém nunca tinha visto nenhuma foto dele. Achou o garoto no mínimo estranho, com seus olhinhos lacrimosos e um certo ar ratinheiro em torno do nariz, além do tamanho avantajado e forma arredondada.

Passou para a próxima, que se tratava da verdadeira família de Harry. James Potter e a mulher seguravam um bebê recém nascido com cara de choro - e sem cicatriz. Lily Evans era uma mulher belíssima, com sorriso doce, cabelos acobreados e... e os olhos de Harry - ou seria o contrário?

- Anjo - Draco deixou a palavra escapar ao analisar novamente o bebê, então olhou para Harry, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho nostálgico nos olhos, mas o mais curioso era que esse olhar não era dirigido à foto, mas sim a ele.

_This dream is for you, so pay the price._

_(Este sonho é para você, então pague o preço)_

_Make one dream come true, you only live twice._

_(Realize um sonho, você só vive duas vezes)_

- Sim, foi ela quem me deu o apelido - Harry apoiou-se na parede ao lado e cruzou os braços, ainda encarando Draco.

O loiro, completamente sem graça, continuou a olhar as fotografias. Tinha mais duas fotos antigas - que deviam ter sido reconstruídas, pois as imagens eram perfeitas - e depois havia várias de Harry. Harry com Black e Lupin, só com Black, só com Lupin, com Snuffles, com Weasley e Granger, Harry sozinho, Harry, Harry, Harry... Mas uma em especial chamou a atenção de Draco. Harry estava sentado de frente para um magnífico piano de calda preto. Instintivamente, o loiro virou-se e deu outra analisada na sala. Era óbvio que não havia piano algum ali, ou ele já teria reparado, não é mesmo?

- Onde está o piano? - perguntou para o moreno, que pareceu acordar de seus devaneios.

- Oh, sim, está no estúdio, venha - disse ele, já caminhando rumo ao corredor.

Draco seguiu-o para o corredor. Eles passaram pelo banheiro e pararam na segunda porta à direita. Harry acendeu a luz e novamente deu passagem a Draco. O cômodo não era tão grande, mas também não tinha nada além de uma pequena estante repleta de livros e pufes espalhados ao redor do imponente piano.

- Wow! - exclamou o loiro aproximando-se e passando a mão de leve pela lateral brilhante, com medo de deixar as marcas de seus dedos. - É maravilhoso!

- Sua mãe toca também, não? - perguntou Harry logo a seu lado, apreciando seu deslumbramento. - Ela não tem piano?

- Ela aprendeu a tocar quando menina ainda, mas nunca gostou. Ela teve um piano desses, mas Lucius não deixou que ela levasse para a mansão quando eles se casaram. Disse que só serviria para juntar pó. O piano acabou ficando para tia Bella. Não que ela faça uso dele...

Draco finalmente desgrudou os olhos do instrumento para encarar o moreno.

- Então? Vai ficar aí parado, mesmo? Não vai tocar nada pra mim? - disse, estufando o peito.

- Oh... bem... - Harry coçou a cabeça, não pela primeira vez naquela noite. - Ok, mas só se você prometer que não vai rir de mim se eu errar!

- Bem, eu não garanto - Draco gracejou, mas Harry pareceu não levar na brincadeira. Ele parecia realmente nervoso. - Se eu rir de você, você pode me fazer sentar nesse piano e então gargalhar até não agüentar mais, porque garanto que sou infinitamente pior.

Harry deu um sorrisinho mínimo.

- Você toca, é? - ele perguntou.

- Ah, é claro - Draco estufou o peito novamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - Sei tocar do-re-mi-fá perfeitamente!

Harry gargalhou, um pouco do nervosismo se dissipando.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu escolho a música.

- Perfeito! - Draco concordou enquanto o moreno escolhia uma partitura na estante.

- Você conhece a música _Bad Day_, de Daniel Powter?

Draco pensou por alguns instantes.

- Não... não me lembro. Talvez conheça, mas não pelo nome.

- Bem, ela está tocando bastante nas rádios. Sirius deixou que eu escolhesse uma música para praticar e eu escolhi ela. Treinei ela a semana toda e consegui ganhar aplausos do meu professor, então você vai ter que se conformar com ela. Ught - Harry pegou um método no qual se lia "Czerny" em letras garrafais e atirou sem muito cuidado na pilha ao lado. - Odeio Czerny - resmungou antes de finalmente retirar uma pasta preta e caminhar até o piano, folheando-a.

Depois de finalmente encontrar o que procurava e apoiar a pasta no piano, Harry sentou-se numa postura perfeita e concentrada. Draco deu um passo mais para o lado, de modo que saísse do campo de vista do moreno, pensando que assim talvez ele se sentisse mais à vontade, além de que Draco poderia devorá-lo com os olhos sem ser notado.

O garoto encaixou melhor os óculos no rosto e respirou fundo posicionando as mãos sobre as teclas. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos antes de finalmente tirar as primeiras notas. Realmente, Draco achou aquele começo bem familiar e ainda tentava puxar pela memória a melodia da música quando surpreendeu-se com a voz de Harry acompanhando o som do piano. Agora sim, ele se lembrava da música, mas não estava mais preocupado com isso. Estava hipnotizado pela postura do moreno, pelo movimento preciso de suas mãos e pela voz, que começou levemente hesitante, mas logo se tornou mais firme e confiante. Sem conseguir se conter mais depois do primeiro refrão, Draco voltou a se aproximar do piano e olhou deliciado para o moreno, que não pareceu notá-lo de tão concentrado que estava no que fazia. Não sabia dizer quem estava mais afinado, se a voz ou o piano, mas ambos os sons casavam de uma tal maneira que Draco sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de sorrir à medida que a música evoluía e que a confiança de Harry aumentava, fazendo com que tudo corresse mais naturalmente, tanto o canto quanto os dedos no piano.

Draco ficou completamente perdido em sua contemplação, a intensidade das notas foi diminuindo, tornando-se mais brando até a finalização. Harry deixou os braços penderem finalmente e hesitou antes de encarar o loiro embasbacado a seu lado, porém antes que Draco conseguisse se recompor, ouviram-se palmas e os dois viraram-se para ver Black e Lupin apoiados um de cada lado no batente da porta. Ambos batiam palmas, mas somente Lupin tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto. Sirius lançava um olhar torto para Draco.

- Obrigado - Harry ficou completamente sem graça, bagunçando os próprios cabelos enquanto Draco não conseguia achar coragem necessária para retirar as mãos dos bolsos e aplaudir também. Droga, porque esses dois tinham que se meter logo agora?

- Muito bem, Harry! - parabenizou Lupin finalmente encerrando os aplausos.

Black cruzou os braços no peito, com o lábio superior levemente crispado.

- Você não cantou pra mim - Draco reconheceu o ciúme mal-disfarçado na voz de Black e lembrou-se do que Harry dissera sobre o padrinho ser ciumento demais. Engoliu em seco.

- Bem, você é professor de piano, certo? Não de canto - Harry deu de ombros.

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Lupin foi mais rápido.

- O lanche está pronto, viu? Nós estamos esperando na cozinha. Vamos, Sirius? - isso foi bem mais uma ordem do que uma pergunta e Black ficou ainda mais carrancudo antes de sumir, resmungando.

Draco poderia ter imaginado, mas achou ter visto um sorriso satisfeito no rosto do professor.

- Bom, vamos então? - Harry levantou-se.

Draco torceu o nariz, dando uma espiada pela janela. Lá fora a chuva ainda caía com força.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Harry.

- Como assim? - Harry pareceu confuso.

- Ora, está na cara que seu padrinho não gostou de mim! Eu vou me sentar à mesa de vocês e fingir que está tudo bem? Ele fica me fulminando com os olhos.

- É o jeito dele mesmo, Draco. Ele só está com ciúme - Draco não desfez sua cara de desgosto e Harry deu um longo suspiro. - Vamos, Draco, você é meu convidado para o jantar. Deixe de fazer doce, venha.

Harry puxou o loiro pelo braço sem esperar pela resposta, mas tão repentinamente quanto o fez, Harry parou-o, colocando ambas as mãos em seu peito desajeitadamente para impedi-lo. Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Espere - disse ele, porém, logo que percebeu o que fizera, Harry recolheu as mãos e ajeitou os óculos, sem jeito. - Eu só queria pedir que você não comentasse nada sobre a minha entrada para a empresa. Eu ainda não disse nada a eles. Achei que... que nem ia passar, você entende?

Draco franziu a testa, diante daquele pedido, mas assentiu com a cabeça e um "um-hum". Ora, ele ainda estava abalado com aquelas mãos em seu peito! Podia sentir o calor delas e um formigamento, mesmo que o toque não tivesse durado mais que alguns míseros segundos.

- Ok. Vamos - dessa vez Harry não o puxou pelo braço. Droga.

Draco seguiu-o, apesar de acreditar que aquilo seria um completo desastre. Mas, como todos os Black, esse não envergonhou o nome e surpreendeu a todos. Foi ele quem puxou conversa depois de todos se acomodarem ao redor da mesa. Sirius Black abriu uma garrafa de refrigerante como se fosse o vinho mais caro e começou a perguntar sobre sua família, com a qual não tinha mais contato. Os Malfoy foram propositamente deixados de lado. Black deixou bem claro, por meio de gestos e caretas, que não gostava de ninguém da sua família - exceto Andrômeda Black, ou melhor, Andrômeda Tonks -, mas não era como se Draco se sentisse tentado a defendê-los... muito menos a Bellatrix Lestrange, da qual Black parecia ter um profundo desafeto.

E pelas histórias que ele contava, certamente Bellatrix não morria de amores por ele também. Sirius Black era uma peste, pelo que Draco podia concluir até o final do segundo lanche - que por sinal estava muito bom. Ele aprontava todas com a própria família. Não era à toa que seu nome era expressamente proibido em sua casa, ou na casa dos Lestrange. Ele tinha pregado peças na própria mãe, no irmão mais novo e nas primas - exceto Andrômeda, cujo nome também não era tocado na família.

Bem, ele podia ser uma peste, mas depois de ouvir tantas proezas destemidas e ousadas, Draco estava muito próximo de admirá-lo, ou pelo menos entender o motivo de Harry admirá-lo tanto. O cara era bem divertido! Até mesmo Lupin parecia um menino traquinas perto do namorado. Oh, sim, namorado. Black não deixou que ninguém esquecesse dessa condição dos dois, já que vivia fazendo carícias em Lupin e não fazia muita questão de ser discreto, apesar dos olhares reprovadores que o professor lhe lançava. Draco adoraria espiar por debaixo da mesa para ver o que acontecia cada vez que Lupin dava um pulo na cadeira e chegava quase a corar enquanto Sirius dava um meio sorriso safado e mudava de assunto repentinamente. Bom... Draco não se importaria nem um pouco se eles começassem a se beijar ali, na frente dele... talvez isso lhe desse coragem para fazer o mesmo com Harry?

Nesses momentos, Draco se surpreendia perguntando a si mesmo o que aqueles dois diriam sobre suas intenções a respeito do moreno. Wow, isso soou beeem estranho! Não era como se Draco estivesse pensando em pedir a permissão dos pais para namorar uma donzela, certo? Bastava que Harry o aceitasse! E será que Harry o aceitaria? Certamente ele era aceito como amigo, mas mais do que isso era difícil julgar...

Finalmente eles deixaram a mesa e foram todos para o estúdio, onde Lupin prometera tocar alguma coisa no violão, conforme Harry insistira. Snuffles - que tinha passado o jantar todo ao lado de Harry, recebendo alguns pedaços de lanche disfarçadamente por debaixo da mesa - acompanhou-os alegremente e sentou-se no chão entre os pufes de Draco e Harry, para receber o carinho de ambos. O professor acomodou-se em um banquinho com o violão e tocou - e cantou - uma música que Draco achava muito bonita, mas já nem se lembrava que existia: _Fake Plastic Tree_, do Radiohead. A música era melancólica e Lupin interpretou-a perfeitamente, fazendo com que Draco se perdesse entre observar a técnica do professor e a maneira envolvente com que ele fazia a música ser sentida, além de ouvida. E nesse momento de distração ele sentiu um formigamento quando sua mão tocou acidentalmente a de Harry por cima do pêlo macio de Snuffles. Ambos se encararam e afastaram as mãos rapidamente, preocupados em ver se mais alguém tinha notado.

Black parecia emburrado com o fato de o namorado estar chamando tanta atenção para si, mas Draco não poderia ter certeza se ele tinha presenciado ou não o toque. Só podia desconfiar, já que Black bateu nas próprias coxas, chamando o cão - que não hesitou antes de ir até ele, feliz, e deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Quando Lupin terminou a música, Harry bateu palmas, entusiasmado e Draco viu-se obrigado a acompanhá-lo. Ok, ele não fez isso só por obrigação. O professor era realmente tão bom quanto a propaganda que Harry fazia dele.

- Hunf, grande coisa - desdenhou Black. - Eu também sei tocar e cantar, ok? E piano é muito mais complicado do que esse violãozinho aí.

- Ah é? - disse Lupin, divertido, estendendo o violão. - Então toca, se é tão fácil assim.

- Eu não! Piano é muito mais estiloso, sacou? - Black estufou o peito e cutucou Snuffles. - Nuf, meu bebê, vai com o Moony, vai? Com o Moony, ouviu bem?

Lupin chamou o cão, que logo apoiou as patas em suas coxas.

- E pra provar que eu sou bom, vou deixar vocês escolherem uma música qualquer - disse Black ao levantar-se, olhando para todos os presentes.

- Sr. Malfoy, porque o senhor não escolhe uma música? - sugeriu Lupin enquanto afagava atrás das orelhas de um Snuffles de língua pra fora.

- Eu? - admirou-se Draco, atraindo a atenção de Harry.

- Sim, Draco! Você é a visita por aqui, pode escolher uma música.

Draco olhou para a cara de poucos amigos que Black fazia, com os olhos estreitos e ficou tentado a escolher uma sinfonia absurda, mas então estaria comprando briga com o padrinho de Harry e isso não era nada aconselhável no momento.

- Sei lá. Qualquer uma - Draco deu de ombros.

- Coldplay, ele gosta de Coldplay - Harry informou o padrinho. - Você conhece alguma música deles?

Black ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso torto se formando em seus lábios quando ele encarou Lupin, que também deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Claro que conheço - desdenhou o pianista, caminhando até o piano.

Draco inquietou-se, remexendo-se no pufe. Sentiu a respiração falhar em antecipação. Era demais para uma noite só. Ouvira Harry tocar, assistira Lupin tocando violão divinamente e agora estava prestes a ouvir Coldplay. No piano. Ao vivo. Céus!

Black sentou-se numa postura ainda mais correta que a de Harry, colocando as mechas compridas do cabelo para trás das orelhas. Retirou a pasta de partituras de Harry e dispensou-a, atirando-a para o afilhado. Harry fez mais uma demonstração de seus reflexos treinados, apanhando a pasta no ar e depositando-a no chão a seu lado. Black fez ainda algum suspense enquanto se concentrava e Draco amaldiçoou-o por deixá-lo tão ansioso. Quando finalmente as primeiras notas se fizeram ouvir, Draco quase caiu para trás.

- Amsterdam - sussurrou, atraindo a atenção de Harry novamente.

Draco tratou de fechar a boca, mas julgou que sua expressão ainda era no mínimo embasbacada pelo sorriso amplo que Harry lhe oferecia. Como se não bastasse a música para entorpecê-lo! Draco desviou o olhar de Harry, atraído pela voz de Black. Ele tinha a voz grave e rouca, perfeita para o início da música. Draco se perguntava como ele conseguiria alcançar as notas mais agudas.

E sua pergunta logo foi respondida. Perfeito! Ele cantava suavemente, sem forçar muito sua voz, dando toques suaves no piano, fazendo com que as teclas parecessem macias e estofadas quando na verdade Draco tinha perfeita noção que não era.

- Hey - Draco virou-se para Lupin, que sussurrava para não atrapalhar o namorado e lhe estendia o violão. - Quer acompanhar?

- Não! - o loiro recusou prontamente, também aos sussurros.

- Vamos lá, Draco! Acompanhe! - cochichou Harry.

- Não! Hey! - Draco sentiu o violão sendo colocando em seus braços e virou-se para protestar, porém Lupin deu largas passadas e já estava do outro lado do estúdio mexendo num estojo de... violino?

- Vamos, Draco - Harry sacudiu seu braço enquanto Snuffles se acomodava novamente entre eles.

Draco umedeceu os lábios e posicionou o violão, mas não estava prestando a menor atenção ao instrumento que tinha em mãos. Estava olhando, curioso, a maneira com que Lupin acomodou o violino nos ombros, logo ao lado de Black e entrou no momento em que seria a entrada da guitarra na música. Caramba! Não era possível uma coisa dessas. Substituir uma guitarra por um violino e ainda conseguir fazer um casamento perfeito de sons.

- Draco! - Harry sacudiu seu braço novamente.

- Eu não consigo sem partitura! - exasperou-se o loiro.

- Ah, não acredito! - Harry sorriu, então aproximou-se de seu ouvido, tomando cuidado para não cair em cima do cão. - Eles não são incríveis?

Draco engoliu em seco ao sentir o hálito quente roçando em seu pescoço, embalado ao som de piano e violino... tocando nada menos que Amsterdam...

- Um-hum - Draco acenou positivamente, lamentando-se quando Harry voltou a se afastar.

Deu um pulo quando o focinho gelado de Snuffles tocou seu joelho. Então voltou a acariciar o pêlo do cão, torcendo para que sua mão roçasse na de Harry novamente, o que voltou a acontecer - casualmente ou talvez nem tanto - bem no fim da música, mas dessa vez nenhum dos dois desviou a atenção dos dois músicos.

- Yohooo! - Harry comemorou e levou as mãos à boca, assobiando agudamente e fazendo com que Snuffles latisse. - Fantástico!

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da empolgação do moreno e acompanhou-o nas palmas.

- Obrigado, obrigado - Black levantou-se e fez reverências, sendo seguido por Lupin. - Nós somos fantásticos mesmo. Isso não é novidade nenhuma.

- Agora deixem que Draco escolha uma música para poder acompanhar no violão - o moreno virou-se para Draco, que quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Não! Não, eu tenho que ir - Draco olhou para a janela, subitamente se dando conta de que a chuva finalmente tinha parado. - Eu tenho que ir, Harry. Já é quase meia-noite.

- Ohhh - toda a empolgação de Harry saiu pela janela. - Bem... bem, eu... eu levo você então.

- Não precisa, Harry - dispensou, polidamente. - Eu cheguei aqui andando, posso muito bem voltar andando.

- Mas eu posso te levar de carro, ora! E se voltar a chover?

- Eu me molho - disse, sarcástico. - Não vou derreter, porque não sou de açúcar.

- É, Harry, ele pode muito bem ir sozinho - intrometeu-se Black e Draco copiou sua expressão de desgosto sem nem perceber.

- Padfoot, o que você acha de me ajudar a arrumar a cozinha? - interferiu Lupin, segurando os ombros do namorado e empurrando-o gentilmente em direção à porta, fazendo-o resmungar e choramingar como uma criancinha.

Draco realmente não sabia se odiava ou se achava Sirius Black a pessoa mais incrível e envolvente do mundo. Bem, depois de Harry, é claro... Mas Harry era muito mais do que incrível e envolvente...

- Então? - insistiu o moreno, piscando seus belíssimos olhos verdes de uma maneira pidonha.

Draco bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Está bem.

- Então vamos - Harry cantarolou, caminhando apressado até a cozinha com Draco logo à sua cola. - Garotos, estou indo levar Draco, já volto - ele pegou as chaves do carro sobre o armário e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

Black deu uma olhada para a pose desafiadoramente impassível que Draco fazia, com as mãos nos bolsos, o encarando nos olhos e já ia dizer alguma coisa quando Lupin interferiu novamente.

- Até mais, Sr. Malfoy. Fizemos muito gosto da visita, não é mesmo Padfoot?

- É claro, volte sempre - Black ofereceu-lhe um sorriso maníaco, que Draco teve que se esforçar para não rir.

- Obrigado. O jantar e a música estavam ótimos - agradeceu com toda a educação que lhe era característica... quando convinha, é claro...

Draco virou-se e seguiu para fora, onde Harry esperava para fechar a porta.

- Nuf, você fica - Harry apontou o indicador para o focinho do cão, que ganiu e sentou nas patas traseiras.

- Nuf, você vai! - Sirius bateu o pé, mas Harry fechou a porta rapidamente, virando-se para o loiro com uma expressão traquinas e gargalhando.

- Não acredito - Draco revirou os olhos, apesar de estar sorrindo. - Eles querem namorar em paz, sabia? Pobre Snuffles - lamentou-se, dando a volta na casa para a garagem.

- Namorar? - Harry destravou o gol prateado, abriu a porta e apoiou-se no carro, olhando-o por cima do capô. - Eu duvido que Moony vai querer fazer alguma coisa além de ralhar com Padfoot agora.

Ele entrou no carro e Draco fez o mesmo, acomodando-se no lado do passageiro e colocando o cinto de segurança, assim como o moreno fazia.

- Não sei não... pelo que eu vi mais cedo...

Harry riu ao mesmo tempo em que dava a partida. Ele perguntou o endereço de Draco, que explicou brevemente e então saíram para a rua. Draco tomou cuidado para não deixar muito notável o fato de que estava adorando ver o moreno dirigindo. Era tão... sexy. Oh céus...

Harry ligou o rádio baixinho. Eles se entreolharam e gargalharam quando se deram conta que estava nos últimos acordes de _Bab Day_. Então o riso de Draco morreu ao lembrar-se de que ainda não tinha colocado em palavras o quanto gostara da performance de Harry, mas como faria?

- Foi incrível - acabou falando, olhando para lugar nenhum em especial.

- O quê? - perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Tudo! Aquela cena dos dois se agarrando, o jantar, Black e Lupin tocando, Lupin no violão... você... no piano.

- Hum - Harry empurrou os óculos melhor no rosto, sem jeito. - Você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? - indignou-se. - Foi... foi perfeito! Eu sempre fui fascinado por piano, acho tão completo e tão complexo ao mesmo tempo. E, cara, você me pegou totalmente desprevenido quando começou a cantar...

Se Draco reparasse melhor, veria que Harry tinha ruborizado levemente.

- Bem, eu não sei o que me deu. Não costumo fazer isso - ele encolheu os ombros. - Geralmente eu me atrapalho quando tento tocar e cantar ao mesmo tempo. Um dos dois sempre dá errado. Ou ambos.

- Então foi por minha causa que deu certo - gabou-se Draco. - Se você estivesse tocando para qualquer outro não teria saído tão perfeito.

Harry gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Mas ainda assim, ele dirigia perfeitamente.

- É, talvez seja mesmo - admitiu, ainda sorrindo. - E você reparou no quão Sirius Black você pareceu com esse comentário?

- Ihhh - Draco torceu o nariz para o comentário.

Eles pararam num sinal vermelho e Harry ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Draco nunca pararia num sinal vermelho a essa hora da noite. Além do que Harry era muito comportado no trânsito, mas quanto mais demorassem a chegar, melhor seria!

- Ele gostou de você - Harry disse, de repente.

- Ah, claro - ironizou o loiro. - E como você chegou a essa conclusão? Por causa dos olhares raivosos que ele me mandava? Ou por ele mandar Snuffles me seguir pela casa inteira?

Harry riu, é claro.

- Ele só estava com ciúme! Eu disse que Sirius é o cara mais ciumento da face da Terra, não disse?

- É, só esqueceu dizer que não estava exagerando - Draco torceu os lábios.

- Mas é sério, ele gostou de você. Talvez nunca admita isso, mas ele não teria se esforçado para ser educado se não tivesse gostado pelo menos um pouco.

- Ah, ele tentou ser gentil? - Draco fez-se de surpreso. - Jura? Que bom que você me avisou, porque eu quase nem percebi.

- Cara, ponha-se no lugar dele - Harry insistiu, voltando a arrancar quando o sinal abriu. - Você, um Black, um típico garoto charmoso Black, entra no "território" dele e começa a chamar a atenção de todos, ainda mais com Remus sendo tão gentil como sempre. Ele se sentiu ameaçado!

Draco tentou ignorar a felicidade que correu em forma de adrenalina por suas veias quando Harry chamou o de "típico garoto charmoso Black" e continuou com sua argumentação.

- Eu não estava tentando roubar o namorado dele! - indignou-se.

"Não o namorado. O afilhado" completou, em pensamento.

- Sim, mas você nunca consegue convencer Sirius Black disso - disse Harry, risonho. - Vai se acostumando.

Draco apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco e observou as luzes da rua enquanto eles avançavam sossegadamente. Sim, ele também tinha gostado de Sirius Black, podia admitir isso. Pelo menos para si mesmo. Ele tinha estilo. Era ousado e de personalidade forte, assim como Bellatrix, mas com caráter bem mais aceitável. Talvez por isso eles batessem de frente o tempo todo.

- É aqui - informou, apontando para o próximo quarteirão e já se livrando do cinto de segurança.

- Wow - exclamou Harry, estacionando em frente ao imenso portão e dando uma espiada.

Draco sorriu ao presenciar seu espanto diante da mansão imaculadamente branca. Ela ocupava o quarteirão inteiro e tinha um imenso e muito bem cuidado jardim, visível por detrás das grades brancas. As grades eram somente numa parte próxima aos portões, pois nas laterais e no fundo o terreno era cercado por um alto muro coberto de era. Harry abaixou-se bem próximo a ele para ver melhor as imensas sacadas no segundo andar.

- Wow! - ele exclamou de novo, voltando a se endireitar no banco e piscando algumas vezes.

- Ela é só minha até o final da semana - disse Draco, e sua voz saiu um tanto melancólica.

- Cara, como você consegue? - intrigou-se o moreno. - Como consegue ficar sozinho numa coisa imensa dessas? Pelo menos vocês têm seguranças, né?

- Sim, tem um porteiro e um segurança que faz a ronda pelo terreno com um pastor alemão treinado. E tem as cercas elétricas também - Draco apontou para o fio quase invisível no alto do portão. - Além disso, tem os empregados. Minha mãe não dispensou todos.

- Hum - Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda contemplando a fachada imponente da mansão.

Na rádio tocava uma música antiga que Draco não soube reconhecer. Tinha ansiado por um momento a sós com Harry durante a noite toda, tinha tanta coisa pra falar, mas não sabia por onde começar. Droga. Ele nunca fora tímido, por que raios estava sendo no momento? Por que não investia logo em um beijo? Já sabia que Harry não sentiria nojo, certo? Bem, talvez. Talvez o mais seguro fosse mesmo conversar com ele, expor seus sentimentos. Mas e se levasse um fora? Não suportaria. Droga, não suportaria! Já estava se lamentando por ter que se afastar dele agora!

O que Harry diria se fosse convidado a entrar? Provavelmente recusaria por causa do padrinho. E ao mesmo tempo em que Draco desejava tanto poder tomar alguma atitude, morria de medo da reação do moreno. Eles tinham conquistado uma amizade tão almejável e Draco colocaria tudo a perder se agisse por impulso. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que tinha que agir logo. A música acabou e a rádio entrou em comercial.

Draco colocou a mão no puxador da porta, mas então virou-se mais uma vez para o moreno.

- Harry - começou, lentamente. - Se amanhã o tempo estiver bom... bem... nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa?

Harry tamborilou o volante do carro e fez uma deliciosa expressão pensativa, colocando a pontinha da língua pra fora.

- Sim, nós poderíamos andar de bicicleta, o que acha? - sugeriu ele.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar pensativo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu escolho o destino. O bosque deve estar cheio de barro - disse, com uma careta.

- Combinado então - Harry lhe estendeu a mão, que Draco aceitou, admirando mais um daqueles sorrisos belos de Harry, ali, tão próximo dele. Podia muito bem dar-se um empurrãozinho e vencer a distância até o outro, empurrá-lo contra o encosto do banco, beijá-lo até perder o fôlego... o volante seria um incômodo mas...

- O que desejam?

A voz abafada no interfone fez com que Harry desviasse os olhos e Draco acordasse de seus devaneios. Soltou finalmente da mão do moreno, imaginando quanto tempo aquele aperto de mãos tinha durado. Finalmente abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

- Sou eu, Draco Malfoy - ele informou ao aparelho ao lado do portão e no mesmo instante o portão menor estalou e abriu. Draco virou-se novamente, debruçando-se na janela do carro. - Obrigado pela carona.

Harry sorriu docemente.

- Não por isso. Ah, você esqueceu sua camiseta na minha casa - lembrou ele.

- Não tem problema. Leve pra mim amanhã, no treino, ok?

- Ok. Boa noite.

- Boa noite - Draco afastou-se, relutante, e ficou observando até que o automóvel sumisse na esquina seguinte.

Suspirou e entrou finalmente. Winky esperava por ele na porta, com um roupão sobre a camisola, perguntando se ele comeria algo ou se precisava de alguma coisa. Draco negou e disse que ela podia se recolher. Chamaria se precisasse. Ele também tinha uma babá, afinal.

Draco fechou-se em seu quarto e retirou a camisa, voltando a cheirá-la. Desabou na cama, entorpecido com aquele cheiro cada vez mais fraco, mas ainda assim talvez a fragrância estivesse gravada em seus sentidos de modo que ele podia sentir com a mesma intensidade. Quando foi que ele tinha enlouquecido mesmo? Talvez quando admitiu que estava apaixonado. Ou talvez quando deixou que Natalie o ajudasse a perceber o que sentia.

Natalie. O que Natalie diria que ele fizesse? Queria tanto conversar com ela agora sobre como estava se sentindo bobo e vulnerável. Ela sabia confortá-lo, sabia dizer que ele era humano, que era normal sentir medo, insegurança e que ele devia arriscar se quisesse chegar a algum lugar.

Mas espere... Se ele acabara de dizer isso a si mesmo, então por que precisava de Natalie? É claro, havia todo o jeitinho dela de fazer com que ele enxergasse melhor as coisas e se acalmasse, mas ela nem sempre estaria a sua disposição para dar conselhos e fazer com que ele entendesse a si mesmo. Talvez Natalie nem permanecesse muito mais tempo com ele quando finalmente se formasse em Psicologia, coisa que ele mesmo tinha tornado possível.

Era isso então. Ele agiria por si só, dessa vez.

Draco levantou-se decidido e rumou para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho demorado e onde ele não pode impedir que sua mente criasse vários finais alternativos para seu passeio de carro com Harry. Quando finalmente estava prestes a dormir na banheira, terminou o banho e deitou-se, adormecendo no mesmo instante. Detalhes: por sobre a colcha da cama e com um embolado de tecido azul celeste firmemente seguro próximo à face.

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on,_

_(E o amor é um estranho q irá acenar para você)_

_Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone._

_(Não pense no perigo ou o estranho irá embora)_

---------------

**N.A. **Olá! Bem, essa cena cresceu mais do que deveria e deu no que deu: um capítulo inteiro. Não era pra tomar tudo isso, mas as coisas foram acontecendo. Acho que me empolguei com as músicas XD. Fiquei babando no piano igualzinho ao Draco. Não, eu nunca ouvi _Amsterdam_ com piano e violino, mas na minha cabeça o arranjo ficou perfeito! Na minha e da Dany Ceres, né? rsrsrsrs Ela foi quem deu a dica! Valeu Dany! Eu recomendo as outras músicas também, são ótimas!

Os trechos da música soltos no capítulo são de _You Only Live Twice – Coldplay_. Mais uma vez, obrigada, Lunnafe! Obrigada pela dica, espero que você tenha gostado do resultado!

E um último comentário. A July falou que a Gê fez uma comunidade pra Green Eyes! Eu fui fuçando no orkut agorinha mesmo e achei hahaha. Ela se chama "Green Eyes Fanfiction Addicted". E não tem nenhum tópico ainda, então vamos mudar isso, gente!

Respostas por e-mail para: **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, gefraun, **Paulili**, Lumack, **Amelia Ebherrardt**, Lunnafe, **Cristina Melx**, Nyym-chan, **Kirina Malfoy**, Marck Evans, **Tallentiertgould**, Eowin Symbelmine, **AganishLottly**, Thatah, **Markus Malfoy-Bloom**, Baby Potter, **Dany Ceres**, Tachel Black, **Deepysa**, Athena Sagara, **»»Drika®««**, Nikkih, **Ana Paula**, LeNaHhH, **Alice**, Dalijah Dymien, **Bruno Malfoy**, Mewis Slytherin, **Yellowred**, Sofiah Black, **Luana**, KitScott, **Bianca W·**, Rei Owan, **Ferfa**, Sy.P, **Brunu**, Paty Black, **Yuki Jaganshi**, July Slytherin, **Dana Norram**, Mikage-sama, **Leka Moreira**, usagui no ashi, **Max Malta**, babi, **Serim**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Mellody Black**, Lady nina, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, Hanna Potter, **Nina Black Lupin**, Cherryx, **Maaya M.**, Lika Malfoy, **Hanna Spotter**, Caliope Amphora, **Clara dos Anjos**, zu marshal, **Marjarie**, Lyta PDM, **Mel Arwen**, Arwen Mione.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Mr.Marple** (oh, que bom que vc gostou do capítulo grande! Esse não ficou tão grande quanto o outro, mas espero que não tenha ficado cansativo também... Natalie é brilhante, realmente! Fica lançando frases comprometedoras no ar descaradamente rsrsrs. Eu realmente não acho estúpido ou sem lógica você ficar babando por tanto tempo em um trecho da fic. Não da _minha_ fic - momento arrogante da Amy. Hahaha brincadera! Pois é, eu caprichei no susto final, né? Mas eu gosto de deixar vocês ansiosos por mais e mais uhauhauhau. Não vou enrolar mais para o beijo. Ele está bem próximo agora, viu? Esse dois não agüentam por muito mais tempo sem se beijar XXD Eu agradeço se você me passar seu e-mail. Prefiro responder por lá, mas é claro que você corre o risco de receber uma resposta gigantesca para um review gigantesco rsrsrs. Obrigada por elogiar e obrigada por me desejar boa sorte nas aulas! Beijos!) **Anne** (Harry está inegavelmente apaixonado! Só assim mesmo pra ele se preocupar com sua aparência rsrsrs. Imagine toda a força de vontade do Draco para não agarrar o Harry no meio de todo mundo, heim? Que bom que você notou a diferença entre o ciúme do Draco e do Harry! Eles são bem diferentes nesse ponto mesmo. Enquatno Draco é possessivo, Harry fica tristinho, ai, ai... Eu estraguei seus sonhos de Harry e Draco sozinhos em casa, heim? uhuahua mas foi um susto necessário XD Não sei quem é mais devagar, o Draco ou o Harry. Mas eles não agüentam por muito mais tempo, vc vai ver XXD Beijokas!) **Yumi-tcha** (eba! Que bom que está gostando! Eu também era muito preconceituosa, sabia? Faz menos de um ano que eu me rendi! E - quem diria? - agora escrevo uma fic com um casal homossexual rsrsrs. Mas eles são perfeitosos XXD Nossa, minha fic foi tão indicada assim? Que legal! Pois é, eu recebo reviews de montes! Mas isso é delicioso! Bem, só queria esclarecer que eu não esqueci de você! Acontece que quando você comentou o capítulo 22, eu já tinha postado o 23. Talvez o site tenha demorado um pouco para atualizar... mas, de qualquer forma, que bom que vc continua acompanhando! Beijos!) **Lís** (eu sei, eu fui muito cruel ao parar bem nesse ponto crítico, mas eu não resisti XD Mas aqui está, uma espera chegou ao fim e outra recomeça rsrsrs Agüente firme até o próximo, ok? Eu não consegui fazer um capítulo tão grande quanto o anterior, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Bjoss!)** Umi** (e aí, ansiosa? O que achou da conclusão do flagra? rsrsrs Pois é, o Draco arruinou a única avançada de sinal que Sirius conseguiu! Ah, mas ainda haverão outras oportunidades uhauhauahu. Agora o primeiro beijo... bem, esse tem que esperar mais um pouquinho... mas pelo capítulo já deu pra perceber que vem logo, né? XD Oh, espero que já esteja tudo bem, viu? Seja lá o que tenha acontecido pra causar essa demora... Beijos!) **bru** (atualizei! Rsrsrs demorei, mas consegui!)

Wow! 70 pessoas comentaram! É, vocês se superam! Eu penei bastante pra atualizar hoje ainda, portanto não estou tão segura quanto à próxima atualização. Espero poder colocar o capítulo no **sábado**! Mas vai depender de muita coisa... e eu não quero um capítulo feito às pressas, nem vocês, não é mesmo? Bem, muito obrigada, mais uma vez! Beijos!

-----------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

Assim que abriu a porta, a expressão de Draco mudou para choque.

- Mãe?- esganiçou-se ele cuidando para diminuir a fresta aberta, de modo que seu corpo tampasse totalmente a visão do interior do quarto.

Narcisa Malfoy estava parada sorridente em frente à porta.

- Boa noite filho! Não vai me convidar para entr..- Narcisa se interrompeu ao ouvir uma movimentação desesperada dentro do quarto do filho, passos apressados e uma porta batendo.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ela mirou, desconfiada, a expressão assustada do filho, que ainda mantinha a porta entreaberta. Draco forçou um sorriso, nervoso.


	25. Atitudes

CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO

Atitudes

--------------

Na manhã de sábado, Harry acordou assustado com o despertador tocando. Sem raciocinar direito, tateou o criado mudo até encontrar o celular e passou os dedos pelos botões do celular até reconhecer o que o reprogramava o aparelho a despertar novamente dali a dez minutos, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Parecia que não tinha dormido nada! Bem, na verdade ele tivera menos horas de sono que o usual, já que demorara bastante para pegar no sono na noite anterior. Tinha ficado repassando os acontecimentos em sua mente e vez por outra se pegara sorrindo para o teto escuro do quarto.

Afinal, tinha descoberto que Draco não era homofóbico! Aliás, a reação dele diante daquela cena empolgada na cozinha fora a melhor possível. Ele aceitara, fora bastante compreensivo e parecera até mesmo curioso quanto ao carinho que Sirius demonstrava para com Remus o tempo todo. Isso era um ponto a seu favor, então?

Mas qual era sua intenção, afinal? Será que ele tinha esperanças de conquistar Draco Malfoy? É claro que não. Draco era heterossexual, certo? "Bem, mas quem garante isso?" apontou uma vozinha conhecida em meio a seus pensamentos conflituosos. "O histórico de namoradas dele? Ora, Harry, você também teve suas namoradas e agora está apaixonado por um garoto! Sendo assim, por que seria impossível acontecer o mesmo com Draco?".

É, por que isso seria impossível? "Ele nunca se apaixonaria por alguém, é muito narcisista!" acusou outra voz conhecida. "Não se dê esperanças, Harry. Você vai se machucar!". Mas... será que Harry estava apaixonado realmente? Draco Malfoy era um garoto interessante, bonito, charmoso... Enfim, era muito atraente, sim, e Harry estava numa fase vulnerável de sua vida. Tinha "perdido" a companhia constante dos melhores amigos e ainda presenciava algo novo com a relação de Sirius e Remus. Talvez ele só estivesse se deixando levar pela curiosidade, e não era uma boa idéia tentar descobrir isso. Ele poderia arruinar até mesmo o que já tinha alcançado em termos de progresso com sua amizade se tentasse uma aproximação diferente com o loiro. Draco poderia se retrair e se afastar dele se soubesse que Harry nutria algum tipo de outro sentimento por ele. Amizade era tão mais segura! Harry deveria se contentar com isso. Oh, sim, deveria, pois ter se tornado amigo de Draco Malfoy já era um passo maior do que ele sequer pensou que fosse possível alcançar um dia.

Estava sendo difícil colocar os pensamentos em ordem no momento, mas mesmo assim, Harry ainda pôde sorrir ao lembrar-se da maneira vaidosa com que Draco se avaliara no espelho; do interesse que ele demonstrara nas fotografias; a elegância do loiro até para comer o lanche com as mãos; seu tato ao sustentar uma conversa agradável com Sirius mesmo quando o assunto era tão delicado...

Fora delicioso apreciar pelo canto do olho o enlevo de Draco ao assistir Remus e Sirius tocarem. E, pelo visto, o loiro sofria do mesmo mal que ele; não conseguia tocar sem partitura e travava quando havia platéia. Mas Harry não podia culpá-lo pelo deslumbramento com que Draco ouvira e assistira Amsterdam. Ele próprio nunca tinha ouvido aquela música, mas passara a entender a paixão de Draco pela banda depois de ouvi-la.

Aquele garoto que passeava de BMW arrogantemente em frente a Hogwarts fazendo o chão tremer com as batidas potentes do som parecia cada vez mais distante do Draco que ele conhecia agora. Onde estava aquele garoto que fazia questão de importuná-lo na primeira oportunidade? Aquele garoto que sempre o tirava do sério e conseguira fazer com que Harry saísse no braço com ele depois de uma simples partida de vôlei por insultar covardemente a Sra. Weasley...

Harry sorriu novamente, lembrando-se do incidente. Pois é, Draco tinha mudado muito desde então. Entre ele e Ron, o loiro estava se mostrando muito mais maduro do que o ruivo! Ele ainda continuava com sua pose prepotente e encarava os outros de cima, mas pelo menos agora Harry sabia que existia um garoto incrível por trás daquela máscara de indiferença e que conquistara o privilégio de conhecer esse lado de Draco. Tanto Harry quanto Natalie tinham esse privilégio.

Esse pensamento fez com que o sorriso de Harry vacilasse. E se houvesse uma outra pessoa? Quem era essa pessoa que Draco protegia tão bem de suas especulações? Nem mesmo Natalie tocara nesse ponto! E se havia uma pessoa que com certeza sabia disso, essa pessoa seria Natalie. Mas não seria melhor continuar na ignorância? Como Harry suportaria ouvir Draco abrindo seu coração para ele quando falasse de outra pessoa? Como Harry reagiria quando _visse_ Draco com outra pessoa? Não podia fingir que havia esperanças de competir com quem quer que fosse, certo? E sendo uma pessoa inconstante como já demonstrara ser, era até mesmo intrigante o fato de o loiro nunca ter comentado de nenhum de seus "casos". Estaria apaixonado de verdade por alguém? Bem, isso era alguma coisa difícil de imaginar, mas Draco já o surpreendera tantas vezes que Harry já não achava tão impossível.

E se algum dia isso viesse a acontecer, se Draco viesse a falar ou até mesmo apresentá-lo para essa pessoa, Harry teria que apoiá-lo. Afinal, isso é o que se espera dos amigos, correto?

Nesse momento o despertador tornou a tocar e Harry levantou-se, resignado, preparando-se para ir para o treino. Mal conversou com Sirius - nem Snuffles - no café da manhã, já que estes também pareciam bem preguiçosos e sonolentos. Apesar disso, ele logo despertou e conseguiu chegar cedo no treino. Aproveitou a oportunidade, enquanto se aquecia em volta da quadra para testar a si mesmo. As arquibancadas por enquanto eram ocupadas por um grupo de rapazes do terceiro ano de Administração, entre eles Oliver Wood. Era estranho para Harry tentar olhar Lino Jordan ou Seamus Finnigan com outros olhos porque eles sempre foram muito amigos, desde o colégio, e não passavam disso, por isso ele nem tentou. Já Oliver era um cara bonito, popular, viva cercado de garotas, então se fosse para ele ter alguma reação a outros garotos, seria natural que fosse com o capitão do time, certo? Erm... bem... Harry já tinha admitido que ele era bonito... atlético... simpático também... e... bom, não tinha mais o que dizer. Não era nem de longe a mesma coisa. Ah, e ele nunca se atreveria a ficar com outro cara só pra saber se era isso mesmo que ele queria.

Porém, em meio a essas reflexões, o coração de Harry de repente disparou quando viu Draco chegando, com seu andar casual, a mochila sobre os ombros e a testa levemente franzida...

- Está atrasado novamente, Sr. Malfoy - ralhou Madame Hooch logo que Draco se aproximou.

- Eu sei - respondeu Draco, secamente, sem deixar de rumar para o vestiário.

Harry sorriu. Parte por divertimento quanto ao típico mau-humor matinal e parte pela simples felicidade que vê-lo e ouvi-lo lhe causava.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu ainda não terminei de falar - Madame Hooch insistiu severamente, fazendo com que Draco parasse e se virasse para ela, contrariado. - O senhor chegou atrasado em todos os treinos! Nunca faz o aquecimento corretamente, pois nós temos que dar andamento com o treino! Eu não vou tolerar atraso no dia do jogo. O senhor vai ter que fazer o impossível para chegar no horário combinado no sábado. Meia hora antes, entendeu? Nem um minuto a menos!

- Ok, já posso me trocar para não atrapalhar ainda mais o treino? - questionou Draco, sarcasticamente.

- Ande logo - a treinadora dispensou e continuou resmungando enquanto ele se afastava. - Garoto impertinente. Pensa que o mundo gira em torno dele. Agora temos que esperar a boa vontade dele para dar início ao treino, como sempre, humpt!

Harry nunca teve nada contra Madame Hooch. Até aquele dia. O moreno fechou a cara para a treinadora e passou a bola para Seamus antes de rumar para o vestiário também.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou jovialmente, logo que foi agraciado pela visão do loiro despindo a camisa.

- Só se for pra você - reclamou Draco, apesar de usar um tom de voz menos ácido do que antes. - Que culpa tenho se Hooch está de TPM, me diz?

- Ih, relaxa - Harry sorriu. - Ela só está nervosa com a proximidade do jogo. Será que sobram comentários mau-humorados para mim também se eu fizer companhia?

- Não duvide muito disso - respondeu Draco, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso enviesado caprichado, já desabotoando as calças para vestir os shorts do uniforme.

Harry empurrou os óculos no rosto, engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos, caminhando até a própria mochila em um dos bancos para dar maior privacidade ao _amigo_.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho que devolver sua camiseta - disse retirando demoradamente a peça da mochila e estendendo-a ao outro.

- Ah, sim, obrigado - Draco aceitou-a, antes de finalmente terminar de calçar os tênis novamente. - Eu esqueci a sua, cara.

- Não tem problema, depois você devolve. Vamos?

- Sim, vamos enfrentar a treinadora com TPM já que não tem outro jeito mesmo - resmungou Draco, voltando a parecer mal-humorado. - Pelo menos sábado que vem será o último que ela vai conseguir me arrancar da cama de madrugada.

Harry rolou os olhos, divertido, enquanto eles deixavam o vestiário.

- Sim, e nós não teremos mais que aturar o seu mal-humor matinal nas "madrugadas" de sábado - gracejou, apesar de não lhe agradar nem um pouco a perspectiva de que em breve não haveria mais treinos com Draco...

- Ah, é? - indignou-se o loiro. - Só por causa desse comentário, eu farei o possível para ser particularmente insuportável hoje, só pra que você nunca se esqueça de quando tinha o privilégio de treinar com Draco Malfoy.

Harry apenas sorriu, já que Madame Hooch não esperou nem mais um segundo para dar ordens. Dessa vez, não teve como fazer brincadeiras ou competições, é claro, já que ela parecia mais enérgica que o de costume, fazendo-os dar o melhor no treino e nunca se dando por satisfeita. É obvio que Draco não conseguiu ser "particularmente insuportável", mas não perdeu nenhuma oportunidade de fazer caretas de desgosto para as costas da treinadora.

A manhã, que tinha começado fresca por causa da chuva da noite passada, logo foi esquentando com o sol forte, até que o treino finalmente acabou e os dois garotos se largaram exaustos no chão da quadra. Seamus e Lino ficaram ainda algum tempo conversando com Madame Hooch a respeito dos uniformes enquanto eles se alongavam, o que de certa forma acabou tirando um pouco da privacidade de ambos, além do fato de que havia dois grupinhos de alunos animados nas arquibancadas. Harry e Draco fizeram somente alguns exercícios rápidos de relaxamento e furaram a fila para o chuveiro.

Eles falaram de coisas sem importância o tempo todo, já que Seamus e Lino logo se juntaram a eles no vestiário, aguardando para usarem os chuveiros. Harry evitou qualquer contato visual com o loiro enquanto existia a possibilidade de ele estar seminu. Combinaram de se encontrar no parque, sob o flambioã para o passeio de bicicleta às três da tarde, quando o sol já estivesse menos forte e Draco havia insistido em escolher o caminho daquela vez.

Despediram-se no estacionamento e Harry voltou para casa, resignado a passar as três horas seguintes se consumindo em expectativa pelo momento de vê-lo novamente.

---------------

Remus estava sentado no sofá maior da sala lendo uma revista científica, tendo a cabeça se Sirius em seu colo. Sirius estava assistindo televisão num volume razoavelmente alto, mas Remus não se importava com isso. Desde menino, ele sempre conseguia se desligar de tudo ao seu redor e mergulhar na leitura. Bem, de quase tudo, na verdade, pois seus dedos vez ou outra acariciavam os cabelos sedosos do namorado.

Entretanto já fazia algum tempo que Sirius estava inquieto, se mexendo, estalando a língua e Remus tinha certeza que não era por causa de o que quer que ele estivesse assistindo.

- Qual o problema, Padfoot? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Nada – resmungou Sirius, também sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Foi Remus quem cedeu, fechando a revista e desligando o aparelho pelo controle remoto.

- Eu vou ter que adivinhar então? – e sem esperar por uma resposta, Remus continuou: - Bem... três tentativas? Ok, primeira: você está entediado.

Sirius bufou, virando-se e acomodando melhor a cabeça no colo do namorado de modo que pudesse encará-lo de frente, emburrado.

- Acertei na primeira? – Remus fez-se de surpreso. – Viu só? Eu ainda sou bom nisso!

- Engraçadinho – desdenhou o outro. – E o que você pretende fazer a respeito disso?

- Hum – Remus fingiu ficar pensativo. – Três tentativas?

Sirius acenou afirmativamente, um sorriso torto brotando em seus lábios. Remus sorriu também antes de abaixar a cabeça e unir seus lábios em um beijo suave e barulhento.

- Então? – perguntou assim que se afastou o suficiente para focalizar seus olhos, divertido.

- Cara, eu tenho que admitir, você ainda é bom nesse negócio de adivinhar – respondeu roucamente

- É, eu sei – Remus foi puxado pela nuca por Sirius para outro beijo, porém eles ouviram o barulho de passos e se afastaram para ver Harry surgindo do corredor com roupas confortáveis que usava para se exercitar.

- Alô, garotos – ele sorriu, avançando mais para apoiar-se no encosto da poltrona com Snuffles em seu encalço, abanando o rabo. – Estou saindo, ok?

Sirius sentou-se no sofá, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou, seco.

- Andar de bicicleta.

- Com quem?

- Com Draco.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Não sei.

- Como assim, não sabe?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Ainda não decidimos aonde vamos. Agora, será que eu posso ir? Já acabou o interrogatório?

Sirius abriu a boca, já certo de que Remus o interromperia a qualquer momento com um "Sim!", mas isso não aconteceu. No entanto, Sirius descobriu que não tinha mais o que dizer, por isso voltou a fechar a boca. Bufou.

- Tudo bem, só não demore a voltar.

- Ok – Harry virou-se em direção à cozinha, porém foi impedido pela voz de Remus.

- Ah, Harry, nós vamos sair por volta das sete horas, vamos numa confraternização do corpo docente de Hogwarts...

- Ora, pra que falar tão difícil? – desdenhou Sirius, carrancudo com a menção da festa. – É uma festinha idiota para obrigar os professores a serem mais sociáveis, ora... que ridículo...

- Bem, é isso então – continuou Remus, sem se alterar. – Nós vamos a uma festinha idiota dos professores idiotas de Hogwarts e seus convidados idiotas, por isso não vamos jantar – ele ignorou completamente o rosnado que Sirius soltou. – Quer que eu deixe algo preparado para você jantar, Harry?

- Humm – Harry coçou a cabeça. – Não, não precisa. Eu me viro, como alguma coisa na rua. Então não precisam esperar por mim, ok?

- Tudo bem – Remus assentiu, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso gentil. – Divirta-se.

- Obrigado – acenou em despedida e virou-se novamente, quase tropeçando em Snuffles.

O cão latiu ansioso, olhando para suas mãos e procurando pela coleira.

- Oh, Nuf, sinto muito, mas você não vai dessa vez – Harry afagou as orelhas do cão, que ganiu e sentou, desanimado. – Eu vou de bicicleta hoje, não dá pra te levar, ok?

Snuffles assistiu o garoto sair, parecendo desamparado, com as orelhas murchas.

- Oh, venha aqui, meu bebezão – chamou Sirius, batendo nas próprias pernas, ao que o cachorro atendeu prontamente, apoiando as patas dianteiras em seu colo. – Não liga para esse garoto bobo, não. Ele é feio. Você é bonitão e charmoso.

Snuffles fez-se de coitadinho, ganindo, apesar de que seu rabo denunciava a farsa. Tudo para ganhar mais atenção.

- Moony, nós realmente... – Sirius começou, como quem não quer nada, porém Remus cortou-o.

- Já está decidido, Padfoot. Eu vou. Se você não quiser ir, não precisa. Mas não perca seu tempo tentando me impedir.

- Droga – choramingou Sirius. – É claro que eu não vou deixar você todo sexy de social dando sopa para aquele morcego velho do Seboso.

Remus rolou os olhos e voltou a pegar a revista, mas Sirius abandonou Snuffles e segurou suas mãos.

- Hey, hey, acho que você está fugindo do assunto.

- Sirius, eu não quero discutir por causa dessa festa...

- Não, não é desse assunto que eu estou falando.

Remus franziu a testa em confusão e já ia perguntar quando foi calado pelos lábios de Sirius nos seus, respondendo a sua dúvida.

Derrotado, Snuffles deixou a sala.

---------------

Draco estava de pé encostado no tronco do flamboiã, olhando em direção ao parque, para as pessoas de várias faixas etárias que se divertiam ao longe, próximo ao lago, ou nos bancos nas sombras das árvores. A bicicleta estava encostada no tronco da árvore também e Draco tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha chegado mais cedo que o combinado, mas não queria se sentar para não sujar a roupa, já que eles logo sairiam.

Estava repassando mentalmente tudo pelo que tinha passado durante o último mês. Fazia só quatro semanas que tudo tinha começado por um bate papo na internet e desde então sua vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas era... assustador, de alguma maneira. Ficou tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, que não notou Harry se aproximando silenciosamente às suas costas, desmontando da bicicleta e chegando bem próximo à ele como se pisasse em ovos.

- BUU! – o grito em seu ouvido combinado com os dedos de Harry cutucando suas costelas de uma só vez foi o suficiente para que ele desse um pulo e olhasse para trás assustado, xingando e praguejando.

- Merda, Harry! – praguejou, e esse foi o melhor dos palavrões que soltou. – Você quer levar um pé do ouvido, é?

- Uhhh que medo! – Harry contorceu-se de tanto que ria, então encaixou os óculos melhor no rosto, tentando controlar o riso. – Oh, me desculpe, Draco, mas eu não resisti! Você parecia tão concentrado!

- Isso vai ter volta, ouviu bem? – Draco apontou o indicador para o outro ameaçadoramente, ainda com as batidas do coração aceleradas, mas não se sentia realmente zangado com Harry, apenas não cederia. – Marque minhas palavras, Harry.

- Ok, ok, eu prometo me comportar... se você se comportar também.

- Agora não adianta, o estrago já está feito – Draco continuou com sua ceninha, apesar de já não conseguir mais conter o divertimento, agora que já se recuperava do susto. – E você não escapa. Vamos?

- Sim, vamos – ambos montaram nas bicicletas e Harry seguiu-o saindo para a rua. - Pra onde mesmo?

- Você vai descobrir logo, logo.

Harry bufou, mas seguiu-o sem questionar. Eles tomaram o rumo contrário à casa do moreno e seguiram por várias quadras em linha reta, um ao lado do outro em silêncio. Passaram por muitas garotas saindo de lojas, em frente às suas casas, caminhando nas calçadas, e toda vez que acontecia de alguma ser chamativa, Draco ficava cuidando com o canto do olho para ver se Harry olharia, mal sabendo que o outro fazia exatamente o mesmo. Por fim, eles acabaram tão preocupados com a reação do outro que não prestaram realmente atenção a nenhuma delas. Quando faltavam duas quadras, Harry desacelerou.

- Ah, não... não Draco... você não está me levando pra sua casa, está?

Draco parou e virou-se para ele, carrancudo.

- Ora, e se for? Qual o problema nisso?

- Draco, seus pais não gostariam de saber disso, você sabe...

- Meus pais não precisam ficar sabendo disso, Harry. Eles estão viajando e a mansão também é minha. Eu sempre levei meus amigos para casa, não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Além disso, eu já visitei a sua, certo? Nada mais justo do que você retribuir a visita.

Draco despejou tudo isso com seu jeito desdenhosamente defensivo e voltou a pedalar. Logo Harry estava a seu lado novamente. Eles logo alcançaram as grades do portão e Draco usou o interfone para se identificar. Desmontaram das bicicletas, entraram e seguiram um caminho estreito de cimento que atravessava a grama do portão até a entrada da mansão, porém se ramificava rumo à garagem. Draco tomou esse caminho e Harry seguiu-o.

Eles deixaram as bicicletas na garagem e rumaram para dentro da casa. Harry pareceu um tanto apreensivo, mas não disse nada até entrarem, sendo recebidos por Winky. E... bem, quando entraram...

- Wow! – exclamou o moreno, de queixo caído e Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito.

A sala de visitas era imensa, com um amplo espaço no meio, móveis caros e poltronas de todos os tipos, além de ornamentos dos mais variados e certamente muito caros.

- Fecha essa boca, Harry. Essa é só a sala de visita, vamos – e Draco conduziu Harry pela maioria dos aposentos do primeiro andar.

Justamente como ele tinha imaginado, Harry ficou particularmente encantando com os retratos de família na sala de estar. Não havia porta retratos espalhados pela casa, nem os três – Lucius, Narcissa e Draco - juntos arreganhando os dentes num falso sorriso para as fotografias. Havia três quadros de um pintor famoso, dispostos um em cada parede. Em cada um deles, um Malfoy posava solitário e altivo, com traços que beiravam à perfeição de verdadeiras fotografias.

- Cara, que incrível! – murmurou Harry, aproximando-se mais do quadro correspondente a Draco e analisando-o com uma das mãos cobrindo a boca. – É perfeito!

- Eu sei que sou perfeito, Harry – Draco balançou-se nos próprios pés. – Agora, você se importaria em parar de babar no meu retrato? Ainda tem algumas coisas que eu quero te mostrar.

Harry demorou mais que o necessário para desgrudar os olhos da pintura, mas acabou seguindo-o para o corredor novamente. Eles passaram direto pelas escadas, pois Draco ainda não queria apresentá-lo o segundo andar. Ainda.

Havia um entroncamento de corredores que rumavam para as direções Norte-Sul e Leste-Oeste. Draco virou sentido leste e eles atravessaram mais alguns cômodos até o fim do corredor, que era estranhamente menor do que o do sentido contrário. Ao final dele havia uma porta dupla de correr feita inteiramente de vidro, inclusive os puxadores. Do lado de fora, era possível ver uma imensidão azul piscina.

Draco escancarou-a e indicou para que Harry passasse.

- Wow! - exclamou Harry assim que obteve uma visão completa da piscina.

- Você só sabe dizer isso, Harry? - perguntou, divertido.

- Bem, na verdade não - Harry começou a recitar um monte de palavrões para expressar seu embasbacamento. - ... essa piscina é imensa! Tem aquecimento?

- Sim. Mas ultimamente tem feito calor demais, então nós não temos ligado. Além disso, só eu que uso essa piscina, e ultimamente não tenho trazido ninguém, então ela tem estado meio abandonada.

- Ora, porque não me avisou? - ralhou Harry, ainda analisando os arredores.

- Ora, porque se eu avisasse não seria surpresa, certo? - retrucou Draco, sarcasticamente.

- Wow - Harry caminhou até a borda da piscina e Draco aproveitou a vista, despudoradamente, enquanto maquinava sua vingança. - Qual a profundidade dela.

- Na ponta de lá ela bate na minha cintura e na de cá deve ter uns dois metros e meio. Você sabe nadar, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Eu não tenho técnica nenhuma, nunca fiz aula de natação, mas sei me virar bem - ele virou-se para Draco, apontando-lhe o indicador. - Por isso, nem pense em fazer competições, ok?

Draco riu.

- Ok, ok. Seria injusto. Eu fiz cinco anos de natação.

- Viu só?

Draco juntou-se a ele, na beirada da piscina. Já vinha planejando sua vingança desde o caminho até a mansão. Tinha observado bem as roupas de Harry para não fazer bobagem. O moreno estava usando uma camiseta branca e calças verde-escuras que tinha bolsos costurados na parte da frente só como enfeite, bolsos reais na parte de trás e um bolso saliente na perna direita, ao lado do joelho. Não havia nada nos bolsos de trás, pois... bem, pois seria notável já que essa calça não era tão larga. Portanto, o celular devia estar no bolso lateral. Mas e se houvesse mais alguma coisa? Carteira, documentos? Não, não parecia ter mais nada... Bem, ele teria que arriscar.

- E aqueles aparelhos ali, o que são? - Harry apontou para a parede de pedra da lateral direita, que era rente à piscina.

- São dá cascata artificial - Harry piscou graciosamente admirado. - Eu vou ligar pra você ver. Ah, um momento.

Draco levou a mão ao bolso traseiro da própria calça e retirou o celular, franzindo a testa para ele.

- Que estranho. Eu achei ter ouvido um bip, mas não tenho mensagem. Será que não foi o seu?

Harry também franziu a testa e abaixou-se, retirando o aparelho do bolso lateral.

- Eu não ouvi nada, deixe-me ver... - o moreno endireitou-se, olhando para o aparelho. - Não. Você deve ter se enganado.

- Posso ver? - Draco deu um passo para mais perto, apontando para o celular do outro, que entregou-o de bom grado.

Porém, assim que o fez, Draco segurou firmemente ambos os celulares com uma mão e abraçou os ombros de Harry com a outra. Com um empurrão forte do braço e do próprio corpo, Draco fez com que Harry perdesse o equilíbrio.

- Hey, hey, hey - Harry ainda tentou se agarrar no loiro, mas era tarde demais.

Draco afastou-se seguramente e assistiu o outro cair na piscina completamente vestido, espirrando água para todo lado e respingando na própria roupa. Então caiu na risada, observando Harry emergir com lentidão e sem os óculos, agitando a cabeça para retirar a água dos olhos.

- Maldito-desgraçado-filho-da-mãe! - gritou num só fôlego. - Seu... seu... minha roupa! Por que fez isso?

Draco estufou o peito, tentando parecer arrogante, apesar de sorrir.

- Bem, eu disse que teria troco, não disse? Lá no parque?

- Filho da mãe! - Harry deu um soco na água e Draco afastou-se para não respingar em sua roupa. - Foi só um susto, caramba! Droga, perdi meus óculos.

- Não se preocupe, eu empresto roupas minhas. E tem sua camisa aqui ainda.

- E meus tênis? Estão encharcados! - Harry ainda parecia zangado.

- Eu te empresto também! Você calça um número a menos que eu, mas eu tenho uns tênis mais apertados... Ora, não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito - ele se afastou e deixou Harry praguejando enquanto procurava os óculos. - Vou pegar um calção pra você. Winky deve ter deixado em algum lugar por aqui.

Ele colocou os dois aparelhos celulares numa mesinha e encontrou dois calções pendurados no encosto de uma das cadeiras de sol. Analisou-os.

- Droga. Odeio esse aqui - ele analisou um vermelho que era mais um shorts do que qualquer outra coisa, então sorriu imaginando Harry nele. - Vou ligar a cascata pra você ver - ele falou alto, sem se virar, alcançando uma chave elétrica camuflada em meio a era da parede próxima à porta pela qual eles tinham entrado e ligou-a, fazendo com que um motor quase silencioso entrasse em funcionamento e o barulho suave da água caindo preencheu o ar. - Prontinho.

Draco ia virar-se, porém foi surpreendido por alguns respingos em seu braço antes que eles fossem firmemente presos por dois outros braços.

- Hey! - Draco puxou o ar com força para os pulmões com o choque do corpo gelado que colou em suas costas enquanto Harry o abraçava, mantendo seus braços presos ao lado do próprio corpo, sem dar-lhe chance para se afastar.

- Pensou que eu ia aceitar numa boa, não é mesmo? - Harry falou, próximo ao seu ouvido e começou o puxá-lo para trás.

- Harry! Harry, não se atreva - Draco começou a se debater, tentando se soltar, mas seus esforços não estavam sendo o suficiente. - Harry, não faça isso!

- Ah, se faço! - Harry deu uma gargalhada maligna.

- Você está perdido se fizer isso, Harry! Harry! Aahhh!

Draco mal teve tempo de puxar o ar para os pulmões quando sentiu o chão fugindo de seus pés, literalmente, quando caiu para trás na água, com Harry logo abaixo. Assim que eles afundaram, Harry soltou-o de os dois emergiram quase ao mesmo tempo. Draco despejou palavrões enquanto tentava afundar Harry e era afundado também. Eles ficaram nessa guerra até Draco desistir, exausto por ter que lutar debaixo d'água com as roupas e o tênis. Içou o corpo para cima e sentou na borda da piscina, retirando os tênis encharcados.

- Viu só como é divertido molhar os outros?

- Cala essa boca - Draco atirou um pé depois o outro no moreno, sem conseguir atingi-lo por causa do peso destes. - Só por isso você vai ficar com o pior shorts.

- Quão pior é esse short? - Harry debruçou-se na borda e ganhou um sorriso travesso do loiro.

- Você vai ver só - Draco levantou-se, as roupas grudadas no corpo rangendo enquanto ele caminhava até a mesa e trazia as peças de roupa. - Tome. Veja se serve.

Draco atirou o vermelho e apossou-se da bermuda preta, já desabotoando a camisa.

- O que. É. Isso? - Harry encarou o short de queixo caído. - Caramba, Draco, isso coube em você algum dia? Porque certamente não cabe mais. E nem em mim.

Draco tirou a camisa com certa dificuldade, já que o tecido tinha grudado completamente em sua pele e jogou-a no chão.

- Bem, eu disse a Winky para separar dois calções velhos, mas ela exagerou, realmente. Esse aí eu usava quando tinha treze anos e era quase uma bermuda naquela época.

- Sim, então nós dois concordamos que você devia achar um calção não tão velho pra mim, certo?

- Errado - Draco deu-lhe um sorriso enviesado e caminhou para a o meio da piscina, onde ela começava a ficar mais rasa. - Ninguém mandou me jogar na água - ele deu de ombros e pulou na água, deixando a bermuda na beirada.

O nível da água alcançava seu abdome naquela parte da piscina. Ele olhou para a cara desgostosa de Harry, que ainda analisava os shorts.

- Venha para cá, Harry. É mais fácil pra se vestir se tiver apoio para os pés.

Resmungando, Harry foi até ele. Draco removeu toda a roupa do corpo e vestiu a bermuda antes que Harry o alcançasse. Colocou as peças encharcadas na borda e apoiou os cotovelos nela, virando-se de frente para assistir Harry se trocar.

- Você não vai tirar os óculos, Harry?

- Tá brincando? Eu não enxergo nada sem eles - Harry retirou os óculos somente para despir-se da camiseta e voltou a encaixá-los no rosto. - Eu já estou acostumado a nadar com eles.

O moreno retirou as calças e, quando percebeu que era observado atentamente, virou-se de costas para o loiro e vestiu os shorts logo em seguida, sem se livrar da cueca azul escuro.

- Oh, isso é ridículo - ele olhou para baixo. - Não cobre nem meu traseiro direito.

- Que exagero, Harry. Ele bate no meio das suas coxas - Draco estava achando tudo três vezes mais engraçado, depois da visão que teve do moreno de costas.

- Quando eu estou fora da água pode até ser, mas veja. O calção flutua! Que... que coisa mais... wow! - Harry tinha levantado os olhos pela primeira vez para a cortina de água que jorrava rente à parede. - Puxa...

- Venha - Draco mergulhou, tomando impulso na parede da piscina e atravessou-a até a queda d'água.

Harry seguiu-o e eles ficaram aproveitando a sensação da água caindo diretamente sobre suas cabeças, sobre suas costas como se os massageasse. O moreno logo esqueceu de seu acanhamento quanto aos shorts e eles se aqueceram atravessando a piscina de um lado para o outro. Draco deu algumas dicas de técnicas e modalidades de natação e até ajudou Harry a dar braçadas de um extremo ao outro da piscina. Então eles passaram para as cambalhotas. Harry sabia dar cambalhotas corretamente para frente, mas tinha medo de fazer o inverso, então Draco ajudou-o a perder o medo.

Harry era bom em mortais, mas nada que se comparasse às habilidades treinadas de Draco. Porém um certo moreno só de shorts se preparando para saltar sempre tirava grande parte da sua concentração antes dos saltos. O loiro tinha vontade de se mostrar, de provar o quão era bom no esporte, mas não queria que Harry se sentisse incapaz.

Depois de muito tempo brincando disso, Draco sugeriu vôlei e eles estenderam uma rede própria - que já tinha até dois pequenos pilares para ser afixada - e começaram o jogo, revezando o lado a cada set para que nenhum deles ficasse em desvantagem quanto à inclinação da piscina. O jogo estava indo bem e o sol já estava bem baixo no horizonte, mas eles nem repararam no tempo passando. Em certo momento, os dois se aproximaram da rede e tocaram na bola quase ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ela pingasse na quina da piscina do lado de Draco e pulasse para fora do alcance dos dois.

- É minha! - Harry levantou a mão, já se aproximando da borda para recuperá-la, porém Draco protestou.

- Como assim, sua? Saiu pra fora!

- Mas foi você quem tocou nela por último - Harry deu de ombro, já se preparando para inçar o corpo para fora da piscina, porém Draco passou por baixo da rede e segurou seu pulso.

- Claro que não! Foi você quem tocou por último, e jogou para fora!

- Há-há, faz-me rir... hey!

Harry deu impulso nos pés, levantando o corpo, porém antes que pudesse passar os joelhos para a borda, foi agarrado na cintura por Draco e puxado de volta.

- Sai dessa, Harry, a bola é minha, você tocou por último.

Harry tentou se soltar, mas Draco prensou-o contra a borda da piscina e imobilizou seus braços.

- Me solta, Draco. Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte então. Você me solta e nós dois competimos justamente para ver quem chega na bola primeiro. Quem pegar primeiro é o dono da vantagem, ok?

- Ok - Draco hesitou antes de finalmente soltá-lo e Harry virou-se para encará-lo, ainda muito próximos um do outro.

Então, de repente, o moreno deu um sorriso safado e passou uma rasteira em Draco, aproveitando-se para tomar impulso pra cima e passar um joelho para a borda. No entanto, quando foi passar o outro, Draco segurou seu tornozelo, fazendo com que ele caísse de volta na água.

- Seu trapaceiro, pensa que ganha de mim? - Draco passou na frente, apoiando-se na borda e já ia tomar impulso, quando Harry prendeu seu pescoço numa chave de braço e puxou-o para trás. - Hey, hey, hey.

- Não, não. Precisa mais do que isso pra se livrar de mim.

- Ah, é? - Draco escorregou a cabeça por baixo do aperto frouxo do outro e virou-se, tentando passar-lhe uma rasteira, porém Harry se segurou firmemente nele ao escorregar, trazendo-o junto para baixo d'água.

Ambos emergiram puxando ar com força e se atracando novamente, um tentando afundar o outro ou trançando suas pernas para fazer o outro cair, até que Harry empurrou Draco contra a parede da piscina, prensando suas costas nela com todo o seu corpo colado no dele. O mundo parou de girar, o chão fugiu de debaixo de seus pés, o estômago de Draco deu uma pequena fisgada e o tempo parou de correr.

Harry segurava os ombros de Draco e tinha os próprios braços sendo firmemente segurados de volta. Ambos se encararam de muito perto, os narizes quase se tocando, os óculos de Harry meio tortos no rosto, cabelos escorridos e encharcados, tórax subindo e descendo descompassadamente, corações palpitantes. Os apertos das mãos diminuíram e as palpitações só se intensificavam conforme eles se encaravam olho-no-olho por milésimos de segundos que pareceram eternos. Não havia mais nada além de Harry. Ou pelo menos nada que importasse mais do que o contato de seus corpos, a respiração que tocava sua face, o martelar quase doloroso de seu coração. Se Harry não o estivesse prensando contra a borda da piscina, o loiro certamente já teria escorregado.

Draco podia focar uma íris verde de cada vez, perdendo-se na intensidade daquele olhar, naquela boca entreaberta, buscando por quantidades maiores de ar, os lábios escurecidos por causa da água gelada. Harry o estava torturando, só podia ser! O loiro já não se continha mais. Estava prestes a cerrar completamente os olhos e vencer a distância quando eles ouviram um barulho metálico e Harry deu um pulo para trás, arregalando os olhos.

Draco fechou os olhos e escorregou, conforme suas pernas amoleceram, incapazes de sustentar seu próprio peso.

- Sr. Malfoy, vou deixar o bolo sobre a mesa - disse a voz de Winky e Draco virou-se para ver a mulher baixinha depositando uma bandeja na mesinha ao lado dos celulares.

- Obrigado, Winky - Draco agradeceu, virando-se, sem encarar Harry e respirando fundo antes de içar-se para cima, sentindo o corpo todo muito pesado. - Venha, Harry. Eu estou morto de fome.

Ele ouviu a agitação da água, conforme Harry o seguia para fora da piscina. Podia tê-lo beijado! Ou melhor, Harry podia ter feito isso, nem que fosse por impulso, afinal o moreno não tinha se afastado dele. Se não achasse aquilo absurdo, poderia jurar que Harry estava tendo o mesmo pensamento que ele, só não sabia se ele hesitara por dúvida, choque ou medo. Mas afinal, será que Draco não estava querendo enxergar coisas onde não existia nada? Eles estavam lutando, afinal. Oh, e como fora bom ter um pretexto para tocar a pele convidativa de Harry, molhada, escorregadia...

- O que o senhor vai querer para o jantar? - Winky perguntou, polidamente, com seu sotaque estranho.

- Hum, o que você vai querer, Harry? - Draco pegou um pedaço do bolo de chocolate pingando cobertura e sentou-se esticado numa cadeira.

- Para o jantar? Imagina, eu já vou embora! - Harry também se serviu de bolo e sentou ao lado do loiro, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos para que os farelos caíssem no chão.

- Não mesmo. Você ainda tem que tomar um banho demorado, assistir filme comigo e depois jantar. Só então eu posso pensar se deixo você ir embora.

Harry pareceu considerar aquelas palavras por alguns segundos, ou talvez estivesse somente apreciando o bolo.

- Eu não gosto de miojo - disse, por fim antes de dar mais uma dentada no bolo.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E o que isso significa?

- Que aceito qualquer outra coisa - Harry deu de ombros, lambendo a calda que escorreu por seus dedos.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Ok, você gosta de torta de frango? - Harry acenou afirmativamente. - Winky, capriche, ok? Daquele jeitinho que você sabe fazer.

- Sim, senhor - Winky fez uma reverência exagerada, escondendo o rubor satisfeito de sua face. - Com licença, senhores.

Ela afastou-se.

- Cara, isso aqui tá muito bom! - exclamou Harry, servindo-se de mais um pedaço completamente encharcado de cobertura.

- Sim, eu sabia que você iria gostar - Harry encarou-o em dúvida, por isso Draco completou: - Você já tinha me dito no chat, lembra?

- Ahm, lembro, lembro... nossa, já faz tanto tempo... - Harry ficou pensativo por um tempo, mas voltou a atenção para o bolo novamente. - Então, que filme vai ser?

- Não sei, você é quem escolhe.

- Você não alugou ainda? - Draco negou com um "hum-hum". - Ah, então eu tenho ótimas idéias. Quero rir muito hoje!

--------------------

Hogwarts era uma faculdade de costumes muito tradicionais e prezava sua fama, assim como zelava pela imagem de respeito e caráter íntegro que seus funcionários passavam. As festas dos professores geralmente se davam na casa da Profª. Minerva McGonagall, que era um sobrado num bairro nobre da cidade. Os convidados limitavam-se aos professores e demais funcionários da faculdade e suas famílias ou acompanhantes, todos muito bem vestidos. A maioria do corpo docente era composta por pessoas sérias, geralmente mais idosas e estudadas, com vida estável, suas famílias muito bem estruturadas e um gosto por baladas antigas.

Os cavalheiros geralmente ficavam à mesa e nunca paravam de comer. A conversa começava séria e profissional, mas conforme as garrafas de vinho iam se esvaziando, terminava em risos e rostos corados. Nunca passava muito disso. As damas ficavam na sala, fofocando e batendo os pés no ritmo calmo das músicas antigas. Os poucos jovens - geralmente filhos ou netos - ficavam no segundo andar, onde a música era mais animada, assim como as conversas. Lá só era servido refrigerante, apesar de que uma ou outra garrafa de vinho sempre sumia da cozinha de algum modo. Os casais ficavam na varanda do segundo andar, ou nos cantinhos escuros do quintal.

Remus e Sirius estavam vestidos a caráter - de calça, camisa e sapato social -, encostados na grade que cercava a piscina, observando a calmaria da água e conversando, escondidos da vista dos outros, mesmo que estivessem se comportando muito discretamente até o momento. Sirius estava se esforçando para parecer sociável, apesar de nenhum de seus sorrisos terem alcançado os olhos até o momento. Eles já tinham jantado à mesa, entre a notável Profª. Sibila Trelawney e o ex-professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Remus tinha prestado educada atenção às maluquices da professora - ou pelo menos fingira muito bem, já que não parava de se preocupar com a taça de vinho de Sirius escorregando acidentalmente de seus dedos e caindo nas vestes de Lockhart. Ou coisa muito pior, pelo que dizia a cara de poucos amigos que Sirius fazia para o ex-professor sorridente.

Porém, felizmente, eles tinham terminado o jantar sem problemas e Remus deu um jeito de escapar da mesa o mais rápido possível. Sirius tinha se comportado muito bem e agora estava calado fitando as estrelas enquanto Remus observava a luz azul bruxuleante que dançava na piscina. Remus se perguntava por que McGonagall tinha uma piscina se nunca usava nem deixava que ou outros usassem. Só o gasto que ela devia ter para mantê-la limpa...

- A lua está tão bonita, Moony - sussurrou Sirius.

A quietude do lado de fora da casa fazia com que eles desejassem apenas sussurrar.

- Ela me dá arrepios, Padfoot, você sabe.

- Moony, eu nunca entendi essa sua aversão pela lua cheia. As pessoas tendem a achá-la romântica, sabia? Foi algum trauma de infância?

Remus sorriu levemente e espiou o céu noturno. A noite estava clara e quase sem estrelas, já que a lua roubava toda a escuridão ao seu redor. Bela e terrível. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ele voltou a olhar para a piscina.

- Pode ser. Não me lembro - disse, encolhendo os ombros. Sim, era um medo infantil e sem razão, mas quem não tinha suas excentricidades, afinal?

- Vamos para casa, Moony? Estou preocupado com Harry.

Remus suspirou. Estava demorando.

- Padfoot, nós dois sabemos que Harry não é o problema aqui.

Sirius bufou.

- E nós dois sabemos que eu não gosto de sair de casa, Moony - desdenhou ele. - Eu odeio ter que me vestir assim, esses sapatos machucam, sabia? Em casa eu não preciso me preocupar em usar nem mesmo chinelos! E essas camisas de manga comprida com todo esse calor? E ainda ter que ouvir sobre os prêmios que Lockhart ganhou com seus sorrisos encantadores? Ou será que o papo com Trelawney estava interessante? Você não me parecia estar gostando. Convenhamos, Moony, essa "festa" está um tédio! E não venha me dizer que não, eu sei muito bem que você está doido para ir embora também. Eu bem que te avisei.

Oh, sim, Sirius tinha toda razão. Essas festas eram realmente muito monótonas e ele já não se agüentava de vontade de ir para casa - ou melhor, para casa de Sirius, onde ele não estaria sozinho - e tirar os sapatos, se esticando no sofá. Lá ele poderia receber os beijos de Sirius sem precisar se preocupar com a possibilidade de alguém assisti-los. Mas em vez de concordar com o namorado, Remus aproveitou para colocar em palavras uma dúvida que tinha já havia algum tempo.

- Por que, Sirius? Por que você foge tanto das pessoas?

- Eu já disse que não gosto que fiquem te olhando.

- Bobagem - Remus falou, seriamente e Sirius ergueu o rosto para as estrelas sem mais nenhuma palavra. - Isso é só uma desculpa esfarrapada. Você sabe que eu não chamo tanta atenção nem reparo quando as pessoas me olham. Você era tão extrovertido, lembra dos nossos tempos de garotos? Quando nós tínhamos a idade de Harry, ou até menos. Você gostava de bagunça, de atenção, de fazer os outros rirem, de se gabar de seus feitos... bem, isso você ainda faz, mas... - Remus suspirou novamente, ao se pegar sorrindo daquelas lembranças. - Lembra de quando você e Pontas começaram a cantar _We are de Champions_ na quadra de vôlei logo depois do jogo? Com as arquibancadas cheias e barulhentas?

Remus assistiu as feições de Sirius endurecerem, então votou a olhar para a piscina.

- Você ainda não superou isso, não é mesmo? - perguntou com brandura, dando um passo para o lado, de modo que seus ombros se tocassem. - Desde que saiu da prisão, você melhorou muito, mas ainda está longe de ser o velho Sirius Black. James se foi, Padfoot. Mas você está vivo.

- Eu achei que tinha morrido também, sabe, Moony? - a voz rouca de Sirius saiu mais melancólica do que nunca. - Todos aqueles anos na prisão, naquele inferno, me agarrando às minhas lembranças do passado. Eu deixei de viver por doze anos, Moony. Acho que desaprendi a viver. Além disso, era James quem me fazia ser daquele jeito.

- Não, Padfoot - Remus colocou sua mão sobre a do namorado, que segurava firmemente a grade. - Aquele era você. James despertava esse seu lado, mas ele sempre esteve em você. Você está amadurecendo, mas está fazendo isso pelos motivos errados. Você tem que viver por si mesmo, não somente pelo Harry. Eu nunca achei que sentiria falta do seu (imenso) amor próprio, mas isso sempre fez parte de você. Deixe que eu te ajude a voltar a ser o velho Sirius por completo, sim? Nada do que aconteceu é sua culpa.

Sirius deu um suspiro disfarçado que pareceu terminar em um soluço sufocado.

- Às vezes eu penso que foi minha culpa. Eu... eu devia ter desconfiado de Peter! E ao invés disso, desconfiei de você, Moony...

Sirius fungou e Remus voltou-se para encará-lo nos olhos. Olhos cinzentos, nublados e úmidos.

- E eu desconfiei de você, lembra? - Remus limpou uma lágrima do rosto do namorado e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso terno. - Ninguém tem culpa do que aconteceu senão Riddle, que está morto, e Peter, que está preso. Eu e você estamos vivos! Viva comigo, Padfoot.

Sirius soltou uma risada meio latida e um brilho de malícia passou por seus olhos.

- Quem te ouve pode pensar que você está me pedindo em casamento, Moony.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e aproximaram seus rostos lentamente, porém pularam um para cada lado ao som de palmas.

- Que comovente - Severus Snape saiu das sombras do muro alto do sobrado e caminhou até eles, olhando-os de cima. - Foi tudo muito mágico e romântico, mas poupem-me do final feliz.

- Snape! - Sirius rosnou, fechando os punhos.

- Black, pare de rosnar e arreganhar os dentes. Você não me assusta. Ainda mais porque estava se esfregando há pouco com Lupin como um cachorro no cio. Não quero roubar sua cadela.

- Filho da...

- Sirius, por favor, não dê ouvidos a ele - pediu Remus, colocando uma mão no ombro do outro, parte para acalmá-lo e parte para segurá-lo.

- Isso mesmo, Black. Agora role e mostre a patinha.

- Ranhoso, eu só não quebro seu nariz enorme porque não quero arruinar uma festa por tão pouco.

Snape crispou os lábios com nojo encarando-os de cima a baixo. - Vocês pensam que são muito espertos e discretos, não é mesmo? Eu não precisava presenciar essa ceninha pra saber o que se passa naquele... naquilo que vocês chamam de casa.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Seboso, isso está me parecendo dor de cotovelo - Sirius chispava faísca pelos olhos e adquirira seu costumeiro ar perigosamente arrogante. - Eu encontrei alguém para mim, eu amo e sou amado. E você? Você fica aí, nas sombras, xeretando a vida dos outros. Nunca vai achar ágüem. Você é insuportável, já deu pra perceber?

- Eu prefiro passar o resto de meus dias sozinho do que arrumar esse tipo de companhia, Black. Aliás, mande seu afilhado se afastar de Draco, eu não quero que ele se contamine com a má fama que vocês vão ter depois de hoje à noite.

- Não, Seboso, eu não vou fazer nada disso - Sirius deu um passo na direção do outro, porém Remus avançou também, aumentando o aperto em seu ombro. - Harry é bem grandinho pra escolher as próprias companhias. Além disso - as palavras de Sirius agora pingavam sarcasmo. - É engraçado como você, observador do jeito que diz que é, não percebeu que o _seu_ afilhado está dando em cima do _meu_.

- Sirius - Remus chiou em aviso por entre os dentes cerrados.

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram por um instante, mas ele logo recuperou sua frieza.

- Ora, não seja ridículo, Black! Draco não seria capaz de descer tão baixo!

- Ah é? - Sirius levou a mão ao peito teatralmente e Remus fechou os olhos, temendo o que viria a seguir. - Ora, então por que você não pergunta pra ele quais os interesses dele a respeito de Harry? Ou então, porque você não repara na maneira com que Malfoy fica secando o Harry, heim? Você é tão observador! Fica cuidando tanto da vida dos outros! Descobriu sobre eu e Remus antes de todo mundo, como não pode ver algo tão óbvio sobre o seu próprio afilhado?

As narinas de Snape se dilataram perigosamente.

- Você está blefando, Black.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Ranhoso.

Snape dificilmente perdia a compostura, mas era notável que ele estava prestes a fazê-lo, a julgar pela maneira em que ele sustentava o olhar de desafio de Sirius.

- Sirius - Remus falou, suavemente. - Sirius, você poderia pegar mais vinho para nós?

Sirius quebrou o contato visual para fitá-lo com confusão mesclada com a raiva que ele tentava controlar.

- Por favor - completou Remus, pacificamente.

Sirius lançou outro olhar de aviso para Snape e se afastou a passos largos e pesados.

- Bom garoto - provocou Snape em voz alta para que o outro escutasse, porém Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se e fez um gesto muito rude com a mão. - Que ridículo. E quanta audácia trazer seu namorado, Lupin.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Severus?

- Eu nunca, nunca te dei permissão para usar meu primeiro nome, seu sujo.

Remus umedeceu os lábios e piscou para tentar se acalmar também.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Snape?

- Isso o quê? Eu estou sendo realista, Lupin. Você acha que vai durar mais quanto tempo em Hogwarts, heim? O que seus adorados alunos vão dizer quando souberem do seu caso sórdido com outro cara? O que os pais desses alunos vão dizer? Certamente você está fora da faculdade em dois tempos! Será você ou os alunos.

- Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo.

- Ah, mas você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de ver você ser expulso, Lupin? - Snape arreganhou os dentes desagradavelmente.

- Oh, céus - Remus esfregou os olhos, cansadamente. - Então é essa velha história! Eu já disse que lecionaria Matemática sem problema nenhum, se Dumbledore estivesse disposto a fazer essa troca, mas ele não está! E mesmo que você consiga me fazer ser expulso de Hogwarts, quem garante que o diretor não coloque outro professor para lecionar Estatística?

- Eu vou correr esse risco - Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Quer saber, Snape? Sirius tem toda a razão. Você tem mesmo inveja de nós. James e Sirius sempre foram populares, conquistaram todas as honras no vôlei, viviam rodeados de amigos e de garotas. E eu agora descobri que ainda não é tarde pra arrumar a minha vida, pra ter alguém pra mim. Sirius sempre esteve do meu lado, sempre que pôde. Nós temos uma amizade que você nunca chegou a ter e agora estamos apaixonados...

- Ora, Lupin, me poupe desse discurso sem sentido! Você realmente acredita nessas bobagens de paixão, de amor? Isso que vocês se referem, pra mim não passa de sem-vergonhice! Isso parece certo pra você? Você, que sempre foi tão racional! Dois homens trocando juras de amor? - Snape esperou por uma resposta que não veio, já que Remus desistiu de tentar argumentar. - Isso é loucura, Lupin. Vocês estão fazendo planos de terem uma família? Já comprou o vestido de noiva? Aliás, eu me pergunto, qual de vocês é a mulherzinha da relação?

Remus fechou os olhos, com um gosto amargo na boca, experimentando uma vontade rara de querer mostrar para alguém quem era mulherzinha ali, mas ele só se rebaixaria se perdesse a compostura.

- Ah, antes eu achava que não fosse o Black, mas a julgar pela maneira que você faz com que ele te obedeça, deve ser muito fácil colocar ele por baix...

Porém Snape não teve como continuar, pois recebeu um soco certeiro no queixo. Remus olhou para o lado e viu Sirius, arfando, encarando Snape com um olhar feroz.

- Repete isso, desgraçado.

Snape passou a mão pelo queixo e examinou-a para ver se tinha sangue, mas estava limpa.

- Não, Black, eu estou mudando minha opinião novamente. Acho que Lupin é a mulherzinha mesmo. Ou talvez vocês revezem.

Remus ouviu o barulho do vidro se quebrando quando Sirius deixou a taça de vinho cair, espalhando seu conteúdo pelo chão e respingando nas calças e sapatos de ambos. No instante seguinte, Sirius tinha derrubado Snape no chão. Remus só conseguia ver os vultos na escuridão e ouvir os sons da luta, boquiaberto, estático. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que se Sirius não tivesse agido, talvez ele mesmo estivesse aos socos com Snape naquele momento. E provavelmente estaria apanhando mais do que batendo, ao contrário de Sirius, que parecia estar levando a melhor.

Sirius tinha sentado no estômago de Snape, erguendo metade de seu tronco somente puxando pela gola da capa - que ele usava a despeito do calor.

- Por que você está tão interessado assim em saber detalhes sobre nosso relacionamento, heim, seu...

- Senhores!

Sirius paralisou a mão no ar a meio caminho de se chocar com o rosto raivoso de Snape e os três olharam para o lado, de onde viera aquela voz conhecida e poderosa.

- Prof. Dumbledore! - exclamou Remus, finalmente despertando.

O diretor aproximou-se calmamente, suas botas fazendo um "toc toc" no piso. Ele podia ser descrito no mínimo como excêntrico, com sua barba grisalha muito longa, além dos cabelos soltos às costas, o nariz comprido e torto, parecendo ter sido quebrado em dois lugares diferentes, olhando por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. Dumbledore usava um terno roxo com uma camisa azul escura e... gravata do Mickey Mouse. Destoava tanto quanto possível da imagem tradicional que a faculdade prezava tanto.

- Boa noite, Remus! - exclamou ele, com mais brandura na voz, apesar de ainda inspirar respeito. Ele voltou-se para os dois homens estáticos no chão. - Sirius, Severus - ele inclinou a cabeça para cada um deles, em cumprimento e continuou calmamente. - Agora, por favor, já basta. Recomponham-se, sim?

Sirius soltou Snape inesperadamente, fazendo com que esse batesse a cabeça no chão. Eles levantaram-se, desamassando as vestes, sem abandonar suas expressões furiosas. Snape cuspiu o que devia ser sangue e Sirius tinha um pequeno corte ao lado do olho esquerdo.

- Diretor - Snape deu um breve aceno de cabeça. - Eu não o tinha visto.

- Eu imagino que não, pois acabei de chegar - Dumbledore balançou-se nos próprios pés, então ergueu uma das mãos. - Alguém aceita tortinha de limão?

Todos recusaram educadamente e Dumbledore deu uma dentada no doce.

- Humm, isso é o paraíso! Vocês é que estão perdendo. Eu estava cumprimentando McGonagall quando vi o Sr. Black entornando duas taças cheias de vinho de uma só vez - o canto da boca do diretor tremeu conforme ele segurava um sorriso ao observar Sirius fugindo dos olhos do namorado, e ele comeu o último pedaço do doce. - Imaginei logo que havia algo grave prestes a acontecer, mas... bem, então eu vi as tortinhas e tive que me servir de algumas antes de vir até aqui. Que pena, parece que cheguei tarde - disse, jovialmente, limpando os farelos da boca e tamborilando no próprio estômago.

Porém não era preciso nenhum sermão para que os três homens se sentissem envergonhados. Ou pelo menos dois deles, já que Sirius não tinha cara de quem se arrependeria tão fácil por ter partido para a ignorância.

Remus abaixou a cabeça, sentindo como se fosse novamente um garoto sendo levado ao escritório do diretor por ter atirado bolinhas de papel cheias de baba no quadro-negro com um tubo de caneta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - McGonagall se juntou a eles, acendendo a luz do quintal. Logo atrás, mais um grupo de pessoas apareceu, curioso, olhando para os vestígios de sangue e avermelhados que começavam a obter uma coloração arroxeada nas faces de Sirius e Snape.

- Diretor, eu posso explicar - começou Snape, porém Dumbledore estendeu uma mão para impedi-lo de prosseguir.

- Eu não creio que seja necessário, Severus. Posso perfeitamente deduzir o que se passou por aqui.

Sirius e Remus se encararam, apreensivos e Snape estufou o peito dignamente. Começou um burburinho das pessoas que assistiam e McGonagall pediu silêncio. Dumbledore continuou:

- Não é segredo para ninguém que Sirius e você, Severus, têm suas desavenças já de muito tempo. Eu me lembro de incidentes parecidos no passado, quando vocês estudaram em Hogwarts. Qualquer pequena provocação já é suficiente para causar alteração nos ânimos de ambos...

- Ele me agrediu, Diretor - Snape soltou, enraivecido.

Sirius ia protestar, porém Remus beliscou seu braço em aviso.

- Sim, sim, mas infelizmente Sirius deve ter exagerado na bebida e... bem, não posso realmente culpá-lo com um vinho maravilhoso como esse, parabéns Minerva - ele acenou polidamente para McGonagall, que retribuiu, agradecida. - Portanto qualquer detalhe insignificante poderia ter causado esse desentendimento.

- Mas... - Snape tentou protestar, porém o diretor elevou um pouco mais a voz para não ser interrompido.

- É realmente lamentável, já que somos todos adultos e devemos procurar resolver tudo de maneira civilizada, mas acredito que nós possamos passar uma borracha nesse assunto desagradável - ele voltou-se inesperadamente para Sirius. - Sirius! É muito bom revê-lo depois de tanto tempo, não tem mais nos visitado! Como estão as coisas com Harry?

Remus respirou aliviado.

- Ótimas! - exclamou Sirius, visivelmente deliciado com a visão de Snape ainda mais furioso.

- Sim, eu imagino. Harry é um bom garoto. Eu imaginei que vocês se dariam muito bem, afinal o garoto é muito parecido com James! Acredito até mesmo que herdou o talento de James não só para o esporte como também para se meter em encrencas...

Tanto McGonagall quanto os outros curiosos que cochichavam e olhavam de um para outro, já estavam achando a cena desinteressante demais e preparavam-se para entrar novamente quando Snape manifestou-se, contendo sua fúria em cada sílaba.

- Não se trata de uma pequena provocação, diretor. É um assunto muito mais sério do que um simples desentendimento dessa vez e eu realmente não acho que nós devamos passar uma borracha nisso.

O estômago de Remus voltou a afundar alguns centímetros.

- Oh, realmente? - Dumbledore voltou-se para ele, interessado. - Severus, eu adoraria ouvir o que você tem a dizer, mas creio que Minerva pode nos emprestar seu escritório para uma conversa particular, sim Minerva?

- Claro, diretor - McGonagall assentiu prontamente.

- Então vamos, Severus. Já basta de espetáculos por hoje. A festa deve continuar! Por favor - Dumbledore acenou para que Snape fosse na frente.

Snape lançou um olhar triunfante e ameaçador para os dois namorados, cuspindo mais uma vez e fechando a capa diante do peito antes de adiantar-se. As outras pessoas também se afastaram, parecendo decepcionadas por terem sido privadas do espetáculo.

- Aproveitem a festa, rapazes! - Dumbledore deu um pequeno aceno com a mão. - Só não comam todas as tortinhas!

O diretor piscou um olho para os dois homens e afastou-se cantarolando. Sirius e Remus se encaram, intrigados.

- Você também teve a impressão de que aquela piscadela se referia a algo além das tortinhas de limão? - questionou Remus.

Sirius gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, então passou um braço pelos ombros do namorado.

- Sim, Moony. Conhecendo esse velho maluco do jeito que conheço, eu garanto que não há o que se preocupar. Vamos embora?

Sentindo-se mais aliviado, Remus assentiu.

- Há-há-há o Seboso vai se ferra-ar! - cantarolou Sirius e Remus sorriu.

-----------------

Harry tinha tomado um senhor banho na banheira de Draco. Winky já tinha deixado preparado tudo para ele e quando Harry começou a protestar, Draco anunciou que ia usar o banheiro do quarto de seus pais, onde a banheira era maior e melhor. Só por isso Harry aceitou. Só por isso. E aproveitou muito bem a oportunidade, ora! Somente com a temperatura agradável da água foi que ele se deu conta do quanto estava cansado. E só de pensar que ainda teria que pedalar para casa já dava ainda mais preguiça.

Lembrou-se do momento em que quase tinha beijado Draco na piscina. Era óbvio que o loiro tinha ficado sem-graça com o que quase acontecera, mas tinha agido normalmente. Isso não podia mais acontecer. Era perigoso demais. Mas também estava sendo muito difícil se conter quando eles se tocavam a todo o instante, quando Draco lhe dispensava sorrisos maravilhosos, fazia piadinhas, jogava o cabelo para trás inconscientemente...

Acordou assustado alguns minutos depois com duas batidas à porta.

- Sim? - murmurou, meio sonolento, mas teve a impressão de que sua voz não atravessou a grossa porta de madeira. Aliás, todas as portas da casa eram exageradamente grossas, talvez para evitar que algo fosse ouvido do lado de fora.

A maçaneta girou e uma frestinha foi aberta. Harry via tudo embaçado por estar sem os óculos.

- Posso entrar, Harry? - perguntou Draco.

- Pode - Harry uniu as mãos em formato de concha e jogou água no rosto para acordar.

- Vou deixar suas roupas ao lado da pia, ok? - Draco evitou olhar para ele, apesar de que Harry estava completamente imerso na água com alguma espuma dificultando a visão. - Já está terminando? Faz meia hora que você está aí, sabia?

- Tudo isso? - Harry gemeu, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. - Erm, eu acho que cochilei - confessou, sem jeito.

- Tudo bem - Draco ofereceu-lhe um sorriso, voltando a virar o rosto logo em seguida. - Se quiser xampu, está aí no chão. Estou esperando.

- Ok - Harry finalmente tomou seu banho, lavando os cabelos e o corpo.

Draco tinha deixado a camisa azul celeste que Harry tinha-lhe emprestado na noite anterior, uma bermuda cinza chumbo, um par de meias e um par de tênis brancos que serviram perfeitamente em seus pés. Tudo exalava o perfume delicioso de Draco. Assim que deixou o banheiro, foi agraciado pela visão do loiro inteiramente de preto, com detalhes prateados na bermuda e tênis prateado. Estava... deslumbrante! Com o cabelo úmido e a pele mais pálida do que nunca, contrastando com as roupas escuras, girando a chave da BMW nos dedos. Mauricinho. Não que isso fosse ruim...

Eles foram para a locadora e Draco logo se arrependeu de ter deixado que Harry escolhesse o filme quando o moreno teimou que queria levar a animação "Os Incríveis". Mas sua opinião pareceu mudar logo nos primeiros minutos do filme, contagiado pela diversão de Harry, que rolava e dava soquinhos na cama de tanto que ria. Eles assistiram o filme no home theater de Draco, esticados na cama com quantas almofadas desejassem. Era incrível a quantidade de almofadas daquele quarto! Foi uma experiência interessante assistir filme com Draco. Eles deviam experimentar aquilo mais vezes...

Depois do filme, eles jantaram na cozinha mesmo, já que Harry tinha se recusado a ir para a intimidante sala de jantar. A torta estava maravilhosa! Winky tinha feito algumas porções de acompanhamento e salada, além de suco de abacaxi bem gelado. Harry comeu tanto, que se lamentou ao ver Draco carregando uma caixinha de bombons de licor de cereja para o quarto. Mas como poderia recusar?

- Quer ouvir música, Harry? - perguntou Draco, abrindo a porta do quarto e esperando educadamente que ele entrasse primeiro.

- Coldplay? - Harry sorriu, entrando e se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Se você quiser - Draco deu de ombros, fechando a pesada porta e abrindo a caixinha de bombons tentadoramente no nariz de Harry. - Você quer? - perguntou ele, com um sorriso enviesado.

- Eu quero - Harry aceitou o bombom.

Draco também se serviu, deixando a caixa na cama, perigosamente ao alcance de Harry, e sentou-se também - perigosamente próximo a Harry.

- O que você quer? - Draco fez-se de desentendido.

Oh, tantas coisas! Mas um beijo seria suficiente por agora.

- Quero ouvir Coldplay, quero que você toque violão e quero mais bombons.

Draco sorriu e esticou a mão curvando o corpo para frente até alcançar o computador e ligá-lo, atirou um bombom no colo de Harry e pegou um para si, levantando-se, abrindo o guarda-roupa e começando a tirar algumas caixas e espalhá-las pelo chão.

- O que você está fazendo? - Harry aproximou-se para espiar.

O guarda-roupa era mais fundo do que parecia e estava repleto de camisas penduradas, caixas de sapato e pilhas de roupas separadas por modelos nas prateleiras: calças em uma pilha, bermudas em outra, camisetas, regatas, etc, etc...

Em vez de responder, Draco retirou um fundo falso de uma das últimas prateleiras e retirou uma pasta grossa e um estojo de violão.

- Estou pegando isso aqui - ele depositou ambos na cama e arrumou as caixas de qualquer jeito na prateleira.

- Por que você o esconde? - Harry abriu o estojo e retirou o instrumento, colocando-o em posição, como se soubesse tocar alguma coisa.

- Porque eu disse para meu pai que tinha dado um fim nele.

- Mas ele vem vistoriar seu quarto? - Harry passou os dedos pelas cordas, uma de cada vez, fazendo-as vibrarem e constatou que uma delas estava desafinada. Bem, pelo menos afinar ele sabia.

- Se vem, então ele nunca encontrou nada incriminador - Draco finalmente fechou a porta do guarda-roupa, encostando-se nela. - E eu prefiro não arriscar.

Harry empurrou os óculos, que tinham escorregado para a ponta de seu nariz.

- Draco, está calor, você não poderia abrir essa porta aí?

Harry apontou para a porta que também servia como janela. Harry se lembrava de ter visto as grandes sacadas do lado de fora da mansão quando analisava a mansão na noite anterior.

- Você não prefere que eu ligue...

- Não, não - cortou Harry, impaciente. - Apenas abra a janela. Estamos no segundo andar e isso deve render um ventinho bom.

Draco bufou e começou a fuçar suas coisas.

- Eu nunca abro essa janela, Harry. Nem lembro onde ficam as chaves!

Satisfeito com a afinação do violão, Harry depositou-o cuidadosamente na cama e começou a fuçar na pasta, examinando as partituras. Algumas músicas conhecidas, simples e... muito Coldplay.

- Você toca todas elas?

- Não, eu baixei da internet tudo de uma vez, mas a maioria delas eu ainda nem tentei tocar... Achei!

Harry levantou os olhos para ver Draco triunfante abrir a janela e uma brisa refrescante soprou para dentro do quarto deliciosamente.

- Ahhh isso é que é vida... - Harry se jogou deitado na cama, alisando o próprio estômago. - Cara, eu comi demais - Harry inconscientemente tateou a cama e pegou mais um bombom, então reparou que Draco tinha seus olhos cravados nele atentamente. - Que foi?

- Você é uma figura, Harry - Draco sorriu e meneou a cabeça, dando a volta na cama e sentando-se em frente ao computador. - Você pode encontrar a partitura de _Yellow_ pra mim?

- Claro - Harry procurou na pasta pela música e deixou-a sobre a cama enquanto Draco preparava o cd. - Mas você vai tocar junto com a música?

- Vou. E só porque ela é a mais fácil que eu achei.

- Ora, isso é injusto! - indignou-se Harry. - Eu toquei e cantei sozinho pra você!

- A vida é injusta, Harry - Draco sorriu, deixando o computador e retirando os tênis antes de subir na cama. Sentou com as pernas cruzadas, apoiando o violão na coxa direita e puxando a partitura para mais perto dele na cama e analisando-a.

- Deixa que eu seguro pra você - Harry também retirou os sapatos e sentou-se da mesma maneira, de frente para Draco, seus joelhos quase se tocando, e segurou a folha de papel impressa em frente ao loiro.

- Obrigado, mas eu não preciso dela - Draco pareceu um pouco sem graça. - Era só pra me lembrar dos acordes. Hum, você alcança o mouse? Coloca o play pra mim, por favor?

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da polidez de Draco. Esticou-se até alcançar o mouse e colocou a música para tocar, sem mudar de posição, encarando Draco de frente.

Os primeiros acordes da música começaram e Harry reconheceu a música imediatamente. Já tinha ouvido ela antes, mas pensou que fosse de algum outro grupo, do tipo R.E.M. No entanto, não seria bobo de confessar isso para Draco, que estava concentrado, acompanhando fracamente com o violão e resmungando a letra.

_Look at the stars_

_(Olhe para as estrelas)_

_Look how they shine for you_

_(Olhe como todas elas brilham para você)_

_And everything you do_

_(E para tudo o que você faz)_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_(Elas eram somente amarelas...)_

Harry deslizou um pouco mais para frente, até que seus joelhos se tocassem e apoiou o cotovelo na perna esquerda, apoiando o queixo na mão. Observou atentamente o movimento rápido dos dedos sobre as cordas.

_So then I took my turn_

_(Então eu aproveitei minha oportunidade)_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_(Que coisa para se fazer né)_

_And it was all Yellow_

_(E era tudo tão amarelo...)_

- Mais alto - Harry murmurou e Draco levantou os olhos, questionador. - Cante mais alto. E toque com mais vontade!

Draco simplesmente sorriu, sem deixar de tocar, abaixando os olhos para o instrumento toda vez que precisava mudar os acordes.

_Your skin_

_(Sua pele)_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_(oh sim sua pele e ossos)_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_(Transformaram-se em algo tão lindo)_

_You know_

_(Você sabe)_

_You know I love you so_

_(Você sabe que te amo tanto)_

_You know I love you so_

_(Você sabe que te amo tanto!)_

Harry percebeu que ele aumentou um pouco mais o tom de voz e o canto saiu mais firme. Draco tinha uma voz excelente para cantar! E era tímido! Quem diria... Draco Malfoy... Harry sorriu e esticou-se para alcançar o mouse, diminuindo o volume da música e voltou à sua posição.

_I swam across_

_(Eu atravessei o oceano)_

_I jumped across for you_

_(Fiz coisas difíceis por você)_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_(Mas que coisa para fazer)_

_Cuz you were all yellow_

_(Pois você não teve coragem)_

Harry observou cada detalhe das mãos macias de Draco e imaginou como ele não se machucava com as cordas do violão. Ele tinha as unhas bem cortadas e tocava com as costas das unhas e o polegar. Talvez por isso o som saísse tão fraco. Harry fez uma anotação mental para pedir uma palheta a Remus.

_I drew a line_

_(Eu desenhei uma linha)_

_I drew a line for you_

_(Fiz isso por você)_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_(Mas que coisa para se fazer!)_

_And it was all yellow_

_(e ela era toda amarela)_

Harry levantou os olhos para o rosto concentrado de Draco e assistiu-o fechar os olhos, entregando-se à música totalmente, rendendo-se de corpo e alma.

_Your skin_

_(Sua pele)_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_(oh sim, sua pele e ossos)_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_(Transformaram-se em algo tão lindo)_

_You know_

_(E você sabe)_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_(E você sabe que por você eu sangraria)_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_(Por você eu me sangraria...)_

As mãos de Draco moviam-se por vontade própria, trocando de posição no violão com precisão e as palavras pareciam ter saído de sua alma, tamanha a emoção que o loiro deixava transparecer. A testa dele estava franzida e ele agora mordia levemente o lábio inferior, tocando com mais vontade. Algumas mechas de cabelo quase incolor tinham caído para frente, tocando sua sobrancelha suavemente e balançando-se conforme o movimento das mãos continuava. De repente os olhos de Draco se abriram lentamente, mas ele não olhou para baixo. Seu olhar fixou-se diretamente nos de Harry, que quase estremeceu.

_It's true, look how they shine for you_

_(É verdade, olha como brilham para você)_

_Look how they shine for you_

_(Olhe como brilham para você)_

_Look how they shine for..._

_(Olhe como brilham)_

_Look how they shine for you_

_(Olhe como brilham para você)_

_Look how they shine for you_

_(Olhe como brilham para você)_

_Look how they shine..._

_(Olhe como brilham)_

Quem será que brilhava mais? As estrelas ou os olhos de Draco?

Impossível dizer. Ainda mais quando Draco não desviava seu olhar do dele, sua voz agora mais firme do que nunca, sobrepondo-se ao do cd. Ou talvez Harry não pudesse ouvir mais nada além do som do violão e a voz melodiosa que parecia dedicar aqueles versos para quem senão o moreno? Sim, ele queria acreditar nisso.

Então Draco diminuiu a intensidade do som e terminou murmurando as palavras finais da música com a voz propositalmente mais rouca, ainda sem tirar os olhos dos de Harry.

_Look at the stars,_

_(Olhe para as estrelas)_

_Look how they shine for you_

_(olhe como brilham para você)_

_And all the things that you do_

_(e todas as coisas que você faz)_

Harry sorriu e Draco fez o mesmo, nenhum dos dois querendo desviar o olhar. Porém o cd não parou de tocar, mudando para outra música mais agitada.

- Você disse que não sabia tocar sem partitura - acusou Harry e Draco tirou o violão do colo, depositando-o ao lado, na cama e dando de ombros.

- E eu não sei mesmo. Só sei essa. E ainda precisei dar uma olhada nos acordes pra me lembrar.

- Mas foi incrível! - Harry fez um gesto abrangente, pra tentar expressão o quão entusiasmado estava. - Você... você tocou e cantou de verdade, sabe? Deu pra sentir! Como se você estivesse vivenciando aquilo que cantou - Draco desviou os olhos, passando os dedos pelos cabelos e suspirando. - Foi excelente, Draco, sinceramente. Você tem muito talento! Precisa deixar de ser preguiçoso e estudar!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... eu prometo que vou pensar a respeito das aulas com Lupin - Draco rendeu-se. - Talvez, se eu tiver a obrigação de comparecer às aulas eu me dedique melhor mesmo.

- Sim! - Harry se empolgou. - E você vai adorar ter aulas de música com o Moony. Foi ele quem me ensinou o básico, sabe, a leitura das notas, as teorias sobre pautas, compassos, a divisão do tempo... Sirius não tem muita paciência para isso...

Enquanto o cd continuava a tocar, eles conversaram sobre música, sobre timbre de vozes, afinação e o assunto foi dando voltas e mais voltas, até de alguma maneira entrar em assuntos mais pessoais. De repente, Harry se pegou sendo interrogado sobre sua vida amorosa sem nem sequer se lembrar do rumo que a conversa tinha tomado até entrar naquele terreno perigoso.

- Então? - Draco insistiu e Harry resolveu fazer-se de desentendido pra ganhar algum tempo.

- Hum?

- Quando você deu seu primeiro beijo?

Uh, pergunta bem difícil essa. Seu primeiro beijo não fora a melhor das experiências. Harry tinha preferido esquecer esse capítulo de sua vida, mas agora era obrigado a relembrá-lo. Com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Eles ainda estavam ouvindo Coldplay, apesar de o cd ter sido trocado. Agora estavam sentados na cama, um de costas para o outro, cabeça com cabeça, apoiando e sendo apoiado de volta. Pelo menos eles não precisavam se encarar, o que já era uma boa ajuda. A vista da noite do lado de fora do quarto era bem mais fácil de encarar do que o rosto questionador de Draco naquele momento em particular.

- Bem... - Harry respirou fundo. - Foi aos quinze anos com...

- O _quê_? - Draco interrompeu-o, incrédulo. - Você ta brincando comigo! Seu primeiro beijo foi aos quinze anos?

- Foi, e daí? - Harry emburrou.

- Que tipo de garoto dá seu primeiro beijo aos _quinze anos_?

- Ora, vai me dizer que quando você nasceu a enfermeira achou você gostoso e tascou um beijo na sua boca, ô precoce! - ironizou Harry, arrependendo-se amargamente por ter respondido e agradecendo suas posições, pois assim Draco não veria o quanto ele tinha enrubescido.

- É claro que não. Mas eu não beijei pela primeira vez aos quinze anos.

- Com quantos anos então?

- Onze, mas...

- _Onze_? - admirou-se Harry.

- Sim, mas não tente mudar de assunto! Quem foi a louca?

- Cho Chang.

- Ah, a namoradinha de Diggory... - Draco zombou, desdenhoso.

- Cala essa boca! - irritou-se.

- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou! Eu fiquei sabendo sobre o namoro de vocês, mas não imaginei que ela tivesse sido a primeira! Mas pelo visto vocês não deram muito certo, não foi? Logo que vocês terminaram ela já começou a sair com Corner.

- Pois é... Nós não nos demos muito bem...

Harry resolveu ocultar o fato de que ele só a tinha beijado uma vez. E que fora algo assustador, para não dizer traumatizante. A menina o tinha beijado chorando por causa do ex-namorado, que tinha morrido no ano anterior por um acidente nas festividades do colégio.

- E então, teve mais alguém antes da Weasley? - Draco impiedosamente continuou com seu interrogatório.

- Não.

- Não? – Draco pareceu intrigado.

- Não – reafirmou Harry.

- Nem Vance?

- Não! – Harry fez uma careta. – Aquela menina aprontou algumas pra me fazer namorar com ela, mas eu já gostava da Ginny naquela época.

- Mas você poderia ter dado uns beijos – Harry limitou-se a fungar em resposta e Draco continuou: - Ora, e por que não? Você gostava tanto assim da Weasley? Você... você ainda gosta dela?

Harry suspirou. Ah, se ele soubesse...

- Não. Por algum tempo eu achei que ainda gostava dela, mas percebi que não é bem assim. Ginny é uma garota incrível, forte, decidida. Ela merece alguém que a priorize. Eu não fiz isso. Estraguei minha chance. Agora só espero que Colin faça ela feliz.

- Ou então Creevey não vai saber o que o atingiu quando um bando de ruivos o deixarem inconsciente – zombou Draco. – Eu não entendo por que você terminou com ela, Harry. Quero dizer, ela sempre teve uma paixonite idiota por você, é a caçula dos Weasley e você é o filho adotivo deles, era quase como se vocês estivessem destinados um para o outro, tudo tão ridiculamente perfeito.

- Bom... – Harry respirou profundamente mais uma vez. – Eu comecei a namorar ela quando estava prestes a fazer dezessete anos. Infelizmente coincidiu com o período em que Sirius fez a última tentativa de conseguir a minha guarda na justiça. Foi um período muito difícil da minha vida, aquela seria a última tentativa dele, eu estava ansioso, nervoso, angustiado, não tinha cabeça para mais nada, nem sei como consegui fazer os exames do colégio. Não achei justo ficar empatando a vida de Ginny – Harry parou por um momento, pensativo. – E talvez eu tenha achado nosso relacionamento perfeito demais, como você mesmo sugeriu. Ginny ainda tentou reatar comigo logo que Sirius perdeu a audiência, mas eu não quis. Inventei milhões de desculpas. No fim, acho que não passaram disso: desculpas.

Harry nunca tinha pensado por esse lado, porém agora parecia fazer tanto sentido! Ele não queria um relacionamento perfeito, que todos apontassem na rua e dissessem: aqueles ali têm futuro, foram feitos um para o outro. Ele queria algo que pudesse desafiá-lo, que fosse mais intenso e mesmo inesperado.

- Ah, entendo – considerou Draco. – Se você não queria algo perfeito, devia ter agarrado a chance quando aquela garota se jogou em seus braços na quadra. Mel, não é mesmo?

- Por que você insiste em me lembrar daquele incidente, Draco – Harry deu um soco na cama. – Ela não se jogou em meus braços, ela me atacou! Desconsidere, por favor?

- Ok, desconsiderando a Mel, então, você só beijou Patil, depois da Weasley?

- Sim – concordou Harry, mas então franziu as sobrancelhas. – Hey, como você sabe sobre Parvati? - Harry sentiu Draco inquietar-se às suas costas. – Aliás, como você sabe tanto sobre minha vida amorosa? Eu nem mesmo me lembrava de Emmeline Vance!

- Ora, Harry, as pessoas comentam! Ainda mais sobre você. Por menos culpa que você tenha nisso, você é popular, Harry. Desde o colégio e agora na faculdade.

Harry desconsiderou a provocação.

- Você também é, Draco. Só o fato de você ser o herdeiro da empresa dos Malfoy já faz com que você seja. E nem por isso eu sei de toda a sua vida amorosa.

- Talvez porque eu seja discreto – Draco deu de ombros.

- Talvez porque nem mesmo você saiba – rebateu Harry. – Quantas garotas você já beijou?

Draco ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, então bufou, impaciente.

- Ora, quem se importa? Eu não fico contando, não preciso disso.

- Você não lembra de metade delas – acusou Harry. – Consegue se lembrar pelo menos de quem foi a primeira? Ou você era novo demais?

- Pansy.

Isso fez com que Harry se calasse, com um aperto no coração. Aparentemente essa garota parecia ter tido realmente bastante importância da vida do loiro.

- Por causa do negócios em comuns entre meu pai e o dela, o Sr. Parkinson sempre trazia ela em casa – continuou Draco, diante do silêncio do moreno. - Meu pai dizia que eu devia procurar agradá-la, porque Pansy sempre foi muito mimada pelo pai. Nós fizemos amizade, fizemos muitas coisas juntos. Conversávamos sobre coisas idiotas, brincávamos... eu me sentia à vontade com ela e ela comigo. Eu comecei a perceber um certo interesse nela por mim, ela vivia dizendo que me achava bonito e não gostava que eu conversasse com outras garotas. Bem, eu também tinha minhas curiosidades e me aproveitei disso para experimentar – Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz. – Foi um completo desastre. Nenhum de nós dois sabia muito o que fazer, era deprimente. Então eu comecei a ser mais observador. Tentava aprender quando via os casais se beijando, e na segunda tentativa eu já estava bem melhor!

Harry acompanhou-o no riso, porém no seu caso era um tanto melancólico. Draco estava sendo sincero, mas chegava a ser triste a maneira como ele era frio e zombeteiro ao falar de uma pessoa com quem dividiu as primeiras experiências.

- E vocês ficaram nessa "amizade" por todo esse tempo? – Harry tentou soar casual.

- Bem, eu fui me cansando – desdenhou Draco. – Pansy começou a achar que éramos namorados e que podia se meter na minha vida, quando na verdade nós nunca passamos de amigos. Eu não sentia mais do que isso por ela.

- Mas você já chegou a sentir alguma coisa diferente disso? – Harry deixou as palavras escaparem de sua boca e teve que concluir. – Quero dizer, você já gostou de alguém de verdade?

O coração de Harry acelerou no peito conforme ele ansiava e temia por aquela resposta, ao mesmo tempo. No céu noturno, as estrelas brilhavam, amarelas... Draco pareceu hesitante em responder, o que só fazia sua apreensão dobrar de tamanho. Porém duas batidas na porta fizeram com que tudo fosse por água a baixo.

- O que será que Winky quer dessa vez – Draco levantou-se, fazendo com que Harry desabasse para trás, sem apoio.

Harry permaneceu deitado e suspirou. Droga, tinha perdido a oportunidade mais uma vez. E, a julgar, pelo alívio que Draco pareceu demonstrar com as batidas na porta, Harry não conseguiria retomar o assunto tão facilmente depois dessa noite.

- Mãe? – Harry ouviu a voz de Draco e pulou de pé, derrubando a pasta de partituras no chão e esparramando folhas de papel pelo chão. Sem tempo para arrumar a bagunça, Harry correu até o banheiro e se fechou do lado de dentro com o coração quase pulando do peito.

Narcissa Malfoy estava em casa! Mas se ela tinha voltado, então provavelmente...

Oh, céus! Harry sentiu o sangue gelar enquanto levava a mão ao bolso da bermuda e retirava o celular. Nove e meia da noite! Caramba! Sirius o mataria! Seria seguro ligar para ele agora? Não, era melhor não arriscar.

Harry colou o ouvido na porta, mas era impossível escutar alguma coisa. Curioso demais para sua própria segurança, ele abriu lentamente uma frestinha da porta e pôde ouvir a voz de Narcissa.

-------------

Assim que abriu a porta, a expressão de Draco mudou para choque.

- Mãe?- esganiçou-se ele cuidando para diminuir a fresta aberta, de modo que seu corpo tampasse totalmente a visão do interior do quarto.

Narcissa Malfoy estava parada sorridente em frente à porta.

- Boa noite filho! Não vai me convidar para entr... - Narcissa se interrompeu ao ouvir uma movimentação desesperada dentro do quarto do filho, passos apressados e uma porta batendo.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ela mirou, desconfiada, a expressão assustada do filho, que ainda mantinha a porta entreaberta. Draco forçou um sorriso, nervoso.

- Mãe! Que surpresa! O pai também está aí? - perguntou, tentando não parecer tão perturbado quanto estava com essa possibilidade.

- Sim, meu filho, como você está? - Narcissa adiantou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Draco.

- Bem... mas, mãe, vocês não iam voltar só no fim da semana? - Draco agarrou a maçaneta da porta quase dolorosamente.

- Pois é, eu também achei que sim. Mas seu pai disse que aconteceram alguns imprevistos por aqui e que precisava voltar antes do esperado. Houve algum problema na empresa? Seu pai pareceu preocupado. Vai deixar de comparecer a uma reunião importante segunda-feira...

As narinas de Draco se dilataram e ele soltou, por entre os dentes:

- Não. Está tudo correndo perfeitamente, até onde eu sei.

- Que estranho... - ela ficou pensativa por um momento, trocando a perna de apoio. - Tem alguém aí, Draco?

- Não! - Narcissa estreitou os olhos e ele continuou, tentando parecer inalterado. - Na verdade tem. E eu acho melhor a senhora não entrar, sabe como é?

- Ah, entendo - Narcissa tentou espiar por cima do ombro do filho discretamente, mas Draco era mais alto do que ela. - É a Pansy?

Draco pensou um pouco.

- Não.

- Oh, querido, eu realmente não aprovo o que você faz com a pobre da Pansy...

- Mãe, Pansy está namorando - Draco rolou os olhos, e continuou, diante da expressão confusa da mãe. - Ela está namorando sério um garoto de Ciências Contábeis.

- Então quem está aí?

- Um-a amiga - Draco quase deixou escapar. - A senhora não conhece.

- Draco, você não está trazendo pessoas desconhecidas para casa, não é mesmo? Você sabe que seu pai...

- Não, mãe - Draco interrompeu, rolando os olhos. - É uma amiga, já disse. A senhora... a senhora não vai contar para o pai, vai?

- Bom... - ela suspirou quando Draco inclinou a cabeça um tantinho para o lado de uma maneira pidonha. - Oh, está bem. Mas eu gostaria de conhecê-la, posso?

- Ahm, não é uma boa hora, mãe - Draco estreitou ainda mais a fresta da porta. - O quarto está uma bagunça... ela é tímida...

- Oh, está bem... mas... ela é bonita, Draco? Você gosta dela?

Draco engoliu em seco.

- Sim, mãe, ela é linda, eu estou apaixonado, ela é a garota dos meus sonhos, agora, por favor, não estrague tudo mãe...

Draco estava tão assombrado quanto Narcissa pelas palavras que tinham saído de sua boca. Sua intenção era parecer sarcástico, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Ele tinha soado sincero demais, até para si mesmo.

- Oh, sim... eu entendo... está bem... mas você vai me apresentar a ela numa outra ocasião...

- Claro, mãe. Boa noite.

Narcissa sorriu e deu outro beijo na testa do filho.

- Eu vou manter seu pai longe do seu quarto por hoje, filho. Boa noite.

Draco assistiu-a se afastar e fechou a porta com a chave, encostando a testa nela e respirando aliviado.

- Caramba, essa foi por pouco! - Harry saiu do banheiro, e Draco virou-se para encará-lo, ainda encostado na porta. - Me desculpe, cara, eu derrubei sua pasta, veja só.

Harry sentou-se no chão e começou a juntar as folhas. Draco juntou-se a ele para ajudá-lo, ainda em silêncio.

- Eu preciso ir embora, Draco. Sirius vai me escalpelar quando eu chegar em casa e vai pendurar minha pele no varal... - eles terminaram de juntar as folhas e colocaram na pasta. - Bom, pelo menos eu sou linda! - Harry gracejou, ainda sentado no chão, de frente para ele.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

- O que foi, Draco? - Harry pousou uma mão em seu joelho e Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando.

- Meu pai não pretendia passar todo esse tempo fora - começou, mascarando sua tristeza com desprezo. - Ele queria que todo mundo acreditasse nisso. Lucius esperava que alguém ligasse para ele da empresa pedindo que ele voltasse urgentemente porque nada funciona sem ele, e como isso não aconteceu, ele fingiu que tinha surgido um problema e que sua volta era necessária. Eu estou cuidando de tudo, Harry. Não há problema nenhum, a única coisa que eu não posso fazer por ele é assinar. No resto eu me viro muito bem, mas ele não aceita isso - Draco deu um soco no chão e levantou-se, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Tem certeza que ele não ficou sabendo sobre mim? Sobre eu ter entrado para a empresa? - Harry pareceu apreensivo.

- Não. Ninguém sabe sobre você ainda, Harry. Só Gudgeon e Natalie. Nenhum deles diria nada a meu pai. Gudgeon nem sequer faz idéia da proporção da briga que eu estou comprando com meu pai.

Harry também se levantou e foi até ele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, para que ele parasse.

- Algum dia ele vai ter que reconhecer, Draco. Talvez só ele não reconheça, dentro daquela empresa. Eu reparei no respeito que as pessoas têm por você, não só a Natalie. O que importa é que você está dando o melhor de si.

Draco sorriu, agradecido. Ia transformar seu agradecimento em palavras, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi algo totalmente diferente:

- Fique aqui, Harry.

- Como? - o moreno franziu a testa em confusão.

- Passe a noite aqui em casa - Draco resolveu se expressar melhor. - Amanhã cedo você vai embora.

- Não posso! Eu... - Harry bagunçou os próprios cabelos. - Sirius vai... eu preciso ir, Draco!

- Harry, pense comigo. Meus pais estão de volta. É noite, o segurança já deve estar fazendo a ronda, a vigilância nos dois portões está redobrada, você ainda tem que pegar sua bicicleta na garagem... não tem como sair do meu quarto hoje.

- Mas... mas... onde eu vou dormir? - Harry arregalou os olhos.

Draco apontou para a própria cama, onde cabia pelo menos três pessoas folgadamente.

- Você acha que não cabe nós dois aí?

Harry engoliu audivelmente e puxou o celular do bolso da bermuda começando a discar.

- Sirius vai me matar, cara... Droga, tá ocupado.

- Ora, Black devia era te agradecer pela oportunidade de ficar sozinho com Lupin - Draco argumentou, divertido com a expressão embasbacada de Harry. - Bem, pelo que eu vi ontem, me parece que eles estão precisando de um tempo sozinhos mesmo, não acha? Você nunca sai de casa para deixá-lo mais... à vontade?

- Hmm... na verdade não... erm... não.

Draco gargalhou.

- Oh, Harry, você é cruel! Devia dar mais oportunidade para eles curtirem algum tempinho sozinhos...

Harry voltou a atenção para o celular, discando novamente. Draco podia jurar que ele tinha enrubescido levemente.

-----------------

Remus se sentou no sofá, desabotoando os pulsos e dois botões da camisa enquanto Sirius terminava sua busca por cada cômodo da casa, resmungando e chamando por Harry. Snuffles estava adormecido no tapete da sala. Remus segurou o medicamento que tinha pego no armário da cozinha e um pano úmido e encostou-se no sofá até que Sirius apareceu do corredor, bufando com um olho roxo e sangue seco ao lado dele.

- Calma, Sirius.

Sirius xingou em resposta, pegando o telefone sem fio e já discando o número na memória, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ah, esse moleque var apanhar de cinta quando chegar em casa! Ah, se esse celular estiver desligado, ou se acabar a bateria... ocupado, droga...

- Espere algum tempo, se acalme. - disse Remus, calmamente. - Venha, sente-se, eu tenho que limpar esse seu ferimento.

Sirius continuou xingando, andando de um lado para outro, sem dar ouvidos ao que o outro dizia. Então o telefone tocou e Sirius atendeu.

- Que horas são, Harry? - Sirius rosnou.

- Humm... já passa das nove, Padfoot.

- E por que eu não te achei escondido em nenhum guarda-roupa?

- Padfoot, eu estou na casa do Draco, vou passar a noite aqui...

- O QUÊ?

Snuffles deu um pulo, assustado com o berro, e Remus fechou um olho com o eco que se formou em sua cabeça.

- Harry, você está brincando comigo, não está? Você está na casa de Lucius Malfoy? Vai dormir com o filho dele?

- Não! Não, Sirius - Harry acudiu, do outro lado da linha, desesperado por se explicar. - Lucius não estava aqui quando eu cheguei e... eu só vou passar a noite aqui, pelo amor de Deus, pra quê esse escândalo?

- Harry, volte já pra casa! Eles te prenderam aí? É isso, você não pode sair? Malfoy fez alguma coisa com você?

- Sirius, eu quero falar com Moony.

- O caramba que você vai falar com Moony! Explica essa história direito, moleque!

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer! - esganiçou-se Harry.

- Harry, ouça...

Remus suspirou e levantou-se, tomando o aparelho das mãos do namorado.

- Olá, Harry!

Sirius desabou na poltrona, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Snuffles bocejou ruidosamente e voltou a se enroscar em si mesmo, cochilando.

- Oh, Moony - Harry suspirou aliviado. - Moony, por favor, dá um jeito nele… Eu só vou passar a noite aqui, aconteceram alguns imprevistos… Lucius chegou antes do previsto e eu não posso sair agora. Você pode explicar isso para ele?

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu explico. Ele só está nervoso porque não te achou quando chegou, sabe como é, preocupação de mãe...

- Eu sei, foi mancada minha. Acabei esquecendo da hora... ele já está mais calmo? Posso falar com ele?

- Sim, um momentinho - Remus estendeu o telefone para o namorado. - Ele quer falar com você, você está em condições de _falar_?

Sirius respirou fundo, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha e aceitando o telefone.

- Oi - falou, carrancudo.

- Padfoot, me desculpe. Eu acabei esquecendo da hora, devia ter te avisado, me desculpe - Sirius apenas resmungou em resposta. - Está tudo bem, viu? Ninguém está me torturando nem me obrigando a ficar e... bom, depois eu explico tudo direitinho, ok?

- Ah, mas você vai explicar tudo mesmo! - enfatizou Sirius.

- Sim, amanhã de manhã eu estarei de volta. Agora... a casa é só sua hoje, mas juízo, heim mocinho!

Sirius soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Boa noite, Padfoot.

- Boa noite, Harry... ah, juízo, heim?

Harry riu e Sirius desligou o aparelho, suspirando. Remus bateu no acento ao lado dele no sofá maior e Sirius foi até lá, deixando-se ser cuidado por Remus.

- Nosso menino está crescendo, Moony - Sirius dramatizou, arrancando uma risada do namorado.

- Harry já deixou de ser menino há algum tempo, Padfoot - Remus virou a cabeça de Sirius delicadamente para poder limpar o sangue seco.

- Que nada, aquele lá só tem tamanho. É uma criança que cresceu demais.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você - Remus pegou o medicamento e passou no ferimento, fazendo Sirius chiar.

- Uhh isso arde, Moony!

- Da próxima vez não apanhe. Só bata.

Ambos riram e Sirius capturou os lábios de Remus num beijo mais urgente, puxando-o de encontro a si, deslizando as mãos pelas costas um do outro. Remus ainda segurava o medicamento firmemente fechado em uma das mãos. Então eles encostaram suas testas, ambos de olhos fechados, ainda se abraçando.

- Eu não podia deixar aquele morcego te insultando daquele jeito sem fazer nada, Moony.

- Bem, eu não vou te culpar dessa vez - Remus passou os dedos pelos cabelos do outro com a mão livre. - Só lamento você não ter quebrado o nariz imenso dele.

Sirius sorriu e traçou um caminho de beijos até a orelha do namorado, sussurrando roucamente:

- Moony?

- Hum? - Remus resmungou em meio aos arrepios que aquilo lhe causava.

- Nós estamos sozinhos... - Sirius mordeu o nódulo de sua orelha e Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, está tarde, eu preciso ir embora - Remus tentou se afastar, porém Sirius estreitou-o em seus braços e encarou-o nos olhos, fazendo biquinho.

- Fica aqui comigo, Moony? Fica?

Remus alarmou-se quando sentiu a respiração alterada. Não, não podia ter uma crise agora. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, evitando olhar para a carinha pidonha do outro.

- Por favor - Sirius sussurrou, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Sirius, eu...

Sirius levantou seu queixo e encarou-o profundamente, segurando ambos os lados de seu rosto para que ele não desviasse o olhar.

- Aquelas coisas que Snape falou ainda estão te incomodando? É isso?

- Não. Eu não importo com o que ele disse.

- Então você tem medo de mim, Moony? - Remus acenou negativamente. - Então confie em mim, ok?

Remus lentamente acenou em concordância e Sirius sorriu, acariciando sua face. Beijou seus lábios ternamente e fez com que Remus se recostasse no encosto do sofá, inclinando-se sobre ele. Então passou a distribuir beijos suaves em seu queixo, garganta pescoço enquanto com as mãos, explorava lentamente toda a extensão de seus braços, ombros, até encontrar os botões da camisa de Remus. Este suspirou mais profundamente, suas narinas sendo invadidas pelo suave perfume de alfazema do namorado, deixando-o entorpecido com o aroma. Remus fechou os olhos e se entregando as sensações intensas que aqueles beijos suaves lhe causavam. O pequeno frasco de medicamento escorregou por entre seus dedos, caindo surdamente no sofá.

Sirius abriu lentamente todos os botões de sua camisa enquanto beijava cada pedacinho de pele descoberto, sem pressa nenhuma de terminar. Assim que acabou, Sirius voltou a beijar seus lábios, puxando-o suavemente para que desencostasse as costas do sofá, de modo que ele pudesse remover toda a camisa. Ele jogou a peça de roupa no chão e explorou seu peito com as mãos, tocando-o de leve, passando a beijar o pescoço novamente. A respiração contra a pele sensível de Remus, além do rastro de fogo que aqueles dedos deixavam em seu próprio peito e costas, faziam com que ele apertasse seus dedos nas costas do outro, por cima da camisa.

Esse detalhe pareceu deixar Sirius incomodado, já que ele tratou de começar a remover a própria camisa, sendo ajudado por Remus. Sirius sorriu e acariciou a face do namorado, enquanto este se concentrava em sua tarefa e também jogava a camisa no chão, sem muito cuidado.

- Eu te amo, Moony – Sirius sussurrou junto a seus lábios enquanto o abraçava, fazendo com que suas peles se tocassem diretamente, quentes e sensíveis.

- Também te amo, Padfoot – Remus sussurrou de volta, de olhos fechados, por isso não assistiu ao sorriso emocionado que Sirius deu antes de tomar sua boca em mais um beijo que deixou-os quase trêmulos.

- Venha – Sirius levantou-se, segurando-o pelas mãos e puxando-o também.

Remus se deixou carregar rumo ao corredor, sentindo-se nervoso. Porém era só ansiedade, já que tinha mandado suas preocupações idiotas para o espaço diante do carinho que Sirius demonstrava para com ele. Sirius apagou a luz ao passar. Debaixo de uma das camisetas jogadas ao chão, Snuffles ressonava no tapete da sala escura.

---------------

Draco acordou no meio da noite com alguma coisa o incomodando. De imediato, reparou que era o vento que entrava pela janela, que tinha sido deixada aberta a pedido de Harry. Draco esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, tentando acordar por completo. O quarto estava parcamente iluminado pela claridade do poste na rua, já que as estrelas e a lua tinham sido completamente encobertas por nuvens espessas. Um clarão cruzou o céu e um trovão o seguiu, Draco baixou os olhos para o garoto deitado a seu lado, na outra beirada da cama, quase caído para o chão de tão afastado que estava. Harry ainda conservava a mesma posição de quando se deitara, de frente para a janela e de costas para ele. Parecia tremer um pouco por causa do vento gelado, já que não tinha nem sequer puxado os lençóis pra se cobrir e usava somente um dos shorts de dormir de Draco.

O loiro espiou o visor do celular. Três e meia da madrugada. Ambos tinham ido dormir cedo, exaustos pelas atividades do dia, na piscina, e Harry tinha pedido para deixar a janela aberta, pois estava muito quente. Eles tinham se deitado em extremos opostos da cama e trocado algumas palavras antes de finalmente se renderem ao sono.

Draco obrigou-se a levantar e cambaleou até a janela, fechando-a com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Outro clarão cruzou o céu do lado de fora, seguido pelo barulho estrondoso que abafou o clique do cadeado. Draco fechou também as persianas inferiores e espiou para fora pelas superiores, assistindo os pingos de chuva começarem a cair, revelados pela luz do poste.

O loiro voltou a dar a volta na cama e deitou-se, encarando o lugar que deveria estar as costas de Harry. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a parca luminosidade, Draco pode finalmente enxergá-lo. Ele não havia sequer se mexido e tinha parado de tremer, porém o ambiente ainda estava um pouco gelado e Draco resolveu cobri-lo com o lençol. Aproximou-se e estendeu o lençol suavemente sobre o garoto, observando o tecido acariciar com suavidade a pele do moreno antes de se assentar. Harry não se moveu ainda. Seu tórax se expandia e esvaziava num ritmo lento, constante e silencioso. A chuva tornou-se mais barulhenta do lado de fora.

Incapaz de se conter, Draco deslizou para mais perto, entrando debaixo do lençol também e se aproximando, até que seu corpo se encaixasse às costas de Harry. Ora, por que ele devia continuar se contendo, afinal? Estava claro que ele não conseguiria sobreviver a essa amizade quando queria muito mais do que isso. Estava mais do que na hora de fazer alguma coisa. Bem, não naquele momento, obviamente. Mas no dia seguinte ele faria. Estava cansado de se torturar deliberadamente. Se não se arriscasse, nunca saberia se Harry o queria ou não.

Draco envolveu-o com um dos braços e apoiou a cabeça lentamente no travesseiro, com o nariz enterrando-se nos cabelos negros e macios. O coração de Draco estava desenfreado e ele agradeceu à chuva por abafar as batidas audíveis.

Draco inspirou o aroma que se desprendia dos fios sedosos e reconheceu o cheiro de seu xampu. Em seguida, inclinou a cabeça de modo que seu nariz quase tocou a pele desnuda do ombro do outro garoto. Reconheceu o aroma do sabonete que Harry tinha usado. Era incrível como os perfumes mais suaves pareciam grudar naquela pele. Seus dedos buscaram pela mão de Harry até encontrá-la e ele colocou sua mão sobre a dele, acariciando-o. Sem que percebesse, Draco já tinha encostado seus lábios na pele do ombro do moreno, pousando um beijo quase tão suave quanto o toque do lençol sobre a pele de ambos.

Voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e reduziu qualquer espaço mínimo que o separasse do outro, apertando-o contra si. Se estivesse acordado, Harry com certeza sentiria seus batimentos cardíacos contra as costas. Harry suspirou em meio a seu sono e Draco fez o mesmo, com um sorriso intrometido nos lábios.

Adormeceu, embalado pela respiração calma de Harry e pelo barulho gostoso da chuva.

---------------

As narinas de Remus foram invadidas pelo cheiro forte de café, mas ele ainda não queria registrar isso, porque se o fizesse, acordaria. Ele não queria acordar. Remexeu-se, virando de barriga para baixo, enterrando o rosto no vão entre o travesseiro e o colchão. Então o aroma do café foi substituído pelo aroma de lavanda, aquele perfume que estava impregnado nos lençóis e em toda a roupa de cama.

A fragrância trazia-lhe alguma lembrança. Alguma coisa que deixava seu coração mais leve e fazia-o querer sorrir, o que era mesmo? Ora, mas ele não queria se lembrar agora. Porque lembrar-se significaria despertar e ele não queria despertar agora.

Aliás, aquele colchão não era o seu. Era mais firme do que o que ele estava acostumado. Mas quem se importava? E os lençóis eram mais sedosos e quase gelados em contato direto com sua pele. Porém estava perfeito dessa maneira. Contanto que ele pudesse continuar dormindo...

Suspirou e voltou a mergulhar num sono tranqüilo, sem sequer perceber que era atentamente observado.

Sirius estava sentado na beirada da cama, usando somente seus shorts gastos de dormir, os cabelos bagunçados pedindo para serem escovados. Levou a caneca de café lentamente à boca, bebericando e voltando a abaixá-la, tudo isso sem deixar de fitar o homem adormecido em sua cama, com o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros, os cabelos castanhos espalhados no colchão e os lençóis embolados deixando um dos pés descoberto, assim como os ombros. Sirius temia até mesmo colocar todo o seu peso no colchão para não acordá-lo.

Remus tinha o sono muito leve, conforme Sirius tinha aprendido durante o tempo em que eles dividiam o dormitório no colégio, e costumava ser o primeiro a acordar. Isso fez com que um sorriso tornasse seu semblante bonito ainda mais agradável e suas feições não tinham nenhum traço de arrogância no momento. Remus estava preguiçoso essa manhã, que interessante!

Convencendo-se de que o acordaria se continuasse a admirá-lo, Sirius deixou o quarto e foi assistir desenhos animados na sala, com Snuffles. O volume bem baixinho.

-----------------

Harry acordou com uma sensação estranha. Havia um peso em seu braço, suas costas estavam aquecidas e... por que será que sua orelha esfriava e esquentava alternadamente? Demorou algum tempo para que ele percebesse que estava sendo abraçado. Harry arregalou os olhos, totalmente desperto. Sua visão desfocada pela ausência dos óculos registrou o quarto meio escurecido por causa das persianas quase totalmente fechadas. Já era dia, mas... aquele não era seu quarto.

O coração de Harry martelou em seu peito fortemente quando ele se lembrou de onde estava, porque e o mais importante... com quem. Quem o estava abraçando só podia ser... não, não poderia...

Mas era! Draco, quem mais? Harry se deu conta de que aquela sensação estranha em sua orelha era a respiração do loiro. Ele tinha receio de mover sequer um músculo para não acordá-lo, o que incluía o subir e descer de sua caixa torácica, então ele devia, em primeiro lugar, normalizar sua respiração. Porém isso era quase impossível quando a mão de Draco tocava levemente seu estômago e as pernas do loiro estavam emboladas entre as suas próprias.

Aquela situação era perfeitamente normal, Harry tentava convencer a si mesmo. Pelo menos devia ser para Draco. Harry não estava acostumado a acordar abraçando ou sendo abraçado por alguém, mas pelo que ele podia julgar pelo comportamento do loiro, isso podia ser totalmente normal para ele. Afinal, ele estava na casa dele, na cama dele e... por que diabos mesmo Harry tinha aceitado dormir lá? Oh, sim, por causa de Lucius. Ele não tivera muita escolha a respeito desse fato. Mas por que mesmo tinha concordado em dormir apenas de shorts? Oh, para isso não tinha justificativa. Ele por acaso não estava tentando impressionar um certo loiro, não é mesmo?

Mas isso não vinha ao caso naquele momento. Harry devia estar sendo confundido com alguma menina, que ótimo... provavelmente Draco teria um susto quando acordasse com ele em seus braços.

Os pensamentos do moreno continuaram nessa linha por algum tempo e ele nem sequer tentou se desvencilhar do abraço. Muito pelo contrário, ele sequer se mexia para não ser privado daquele calor reconfortante. A manhã estava fresca e úmida, portanto aquele contato era bem-vindo. Devia ter chovido durante a noite, o que justificava a janela fechada. Que horas seriam? Harry devia acordar Draco para sair o quanto antes daquela casa. Quanto mais tarde ficasse, mais difícil seria. Mas... oh, estava tão bom daquele jeito... Harry suspirou.

Draco soprou o ar com mais força, fazendo alguns fios de seu cabelo esvoaçarem, e apertou-o em seus braços, conforme encolhia uma das pernas, enterrando-a ainda mais entre as do moreno. Harry retesou-se e segurou a respiração enquanto aguardava que Draco voltasse a ficar imóvel. Porém isso não aconteceu.

O loiro abaixou mais a cabeça no travesseiro e sua respiração tocou o pescoço de Harry, fazendo com que este se arrepiasse completamente. Draco grunhiu alguma coisa e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, repentinamente. Harry fechou os olhos instintivamente e quase pode sentir o olhar de Draco sobre si por alguns segundos eternos. Percebeu que não sustentaria a farsa por muito tempo, já que suas pálpebras estavam tremendo, então encenou um despertar sereno, espreguiçando-se.

Draco desenroscou as pernas das dele e apoiou-se num dos cotovelos afastando-se só o suficiente para que Harry pudesse se virar. E foi o que Harry fez, estreitando os olhos, para não dar muito na cara que já estava acordado havia alguns minutos. Draco também tinha os olhos estreitados e o cabelo um pouco amassado.

- Bom dia – disse o loiro, com a voz rouca, coçando a cabeça. Então bocejou.

- Bom dia – respondeu Harry, em meio a um bocejo também, contagiado.

Draco sorriu e esfregou os olhos com a mão livre. Então desabou a seu lado, de barriga para cima, resmungando. Harry nunca imaginou que o loiro fosse capaz de dizer um "Bom dia" logo que acordasse. E o mau-humor matinal? A segunda coisa que Harry raciocinou foi que Draco não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado com o fato de ter acordado abraçando-o. Bem, talvez fosse o sono.

- Ai, ai – Draco suspirou, acariciando o próprio estômago. – Dormiu bem, Harry?

- Um-hum – resmungou, cogitando a possibilidade de Draco ter um irmão gêmeo que costumava ser educado ao acordar e que, de alguma forma, tinha trocado de lugar com o verdadeiro Draco durante a noite.

- Está com fome?

- Erm... – de repente Harry se deu conta de que estava faminto. – Sim.

- Eu não costumo tomar café da manhã, mas vou pedir alguma coisa para Winky. Que horas são? – e sem esperar por resposta, Draco rolou para o lado e engatinhou até a outra borda da cama, pegando o celular. – Ah, está cedo ainda, vamos dormir mais um pouco?

Harry pegou os óculos e o celular, que tinha deixado no chão, e analisou a hora. Seus olhos se arregalaram

- Caramba! – o moreno sentou-se no cama de imediato. – São quase dez horas da manhã! Como foi que eu dormi tudo isso? Owm...

Harry gemeu e voltou a desabar na cama, fechando os olhos, inconformado.

- Ihh, não esquenta, Harry – Draco tranqüilizou-o. – Black vai estar de muito bom humor hoje, escreva o que eu digo.

- Eu não apostaria tanto nisso.

- Além disso, meu pai sai cedo de casa aos domingos. Ele joga golfe com uns velhos chatos e cheios da grana. Minha mãe deve ter saído também. Eu vou descer pra pegar alguma coisa pra você.

Harry, ainda de olhos fechados, ouviu os passos de Draco até o banheiro e ouviu o barulho da água correndo conforme ele fazia sua higiene. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Harry não estava acostumado a acordar tarde. Muito menos quando ia dormir razoavelmente cedo, como fizera na noite anterior. E algo lhe dizia que isso não acontecera somente por causa do cansaço na piscina. Harry sorriu ao se lembrar da sensação de acordar sendo abraçado daquela maneira e só pensou em repetir aquilo algum dia... mas não podia ser com qualquer um...

De repente, Harry deu um pulo na cama e arregalou os olhos ao sentir alguma coisa gelada e úmida passando pela sola de seus pés.

- Acorda Harry! – Draco lhe sorriu arqueando as sobrancelha marotamente antes de passar as mãos molhadas por seus pés novamente.

- Ahh, páre! – Harry encolheu os pés, mas isso só fez com que a expressão de Draco ficasse ainda mais determinada.

- Por que? – Draco ajoelhou sobre a cama e Harry tentou tirar os pés do alcance dele, porém foi tarde demais.

Draco prendeu uma de suas canelas e começou a fazer cócegas em seu pé. Completamente incapacitado, Harry explodiu em riso, contorcendo-se, puxando, girando o pé para tentar fugir, tentando afastá-lo com o outro pé e ficando cada vez mais sem fôlego. Quando Harry já sentia os cantos dos olhos úmidos e se tornou ainda mais difícil respirar, Draco finalmente soltou-o encarando-o como um felino enquanto ele se recuperava, arfando.

- Eu disse que encontraria seu ponto fraco, não é mesmo? – Draco deu-lhe um sorriso torto. – Tive um palpite e acabei acertando.

- Você... você é cruel... Draco... – o moreno sussurrou, conforme respirava.

- Aprendi com você. Eu vou descer, está bem? Trago alguma coisa pra você. Vou trancar a porta pra não correr o risco de alguém entrar sem bater, ok?

- Ok.

Harry assistiu-o deixar o quarto e obrigou-se a lavar o rosto. Que maneira mais incomum de se começar o dia! Não que ele estivesse reclamando...

-----------------

Draco passou na cozinha e pediu que Winky preparasse algo para Harry e aproveitou para perguntar se sua mãe tinha questionado alguma coisa. Ele já tinha deixado bem claro para ela e para o porteiro que ninguém deveria saber sobre Harry, e Winky assegurou-o que não disse uma palavra a Narcissa. Sua mãe estava em casa, em seu quarto, ao que parecia. Então bastava que ele fosse cuidadoso.

Draco foi até a garagem e pegou a bicicleta de Harry, pedindo que o porteiro levasse até o portão dos fundos e que deixasse o cadeado aberto. Em seguida voltou para a cozinha, pegando o café da manhã de Harry e as roupas que o moreno tinha chegado ontem, devidamente lavadas e secas, assim como os tênis. Então levou tudo para Harry, que se vestiu e comeu torradas com geléia e suco de acerola. Draco ficou com vontade só de assisti-lo comer e ficou grato por Winky ter exagerado nas quantidades, assim pôde dividir a refeição com ele.

Assim que eles ficaram prontos, Draco saiu na frente, dando uma espiada pelos corredores e chamou Harry. Eles caminharam em silêncio e com redobrada atenção. Draco ia à frente em cada curva até que eles desceram por uma escada de serviço e atravessaram um corredor no sentido oposto ao da porta de entrada. Quando iam sair para o jardim, Draco estacou, fazendo com que Harry trombasse nele. Narcissa tinha descido e estava examinando algumas plantas no jardim. Eles esperaram pacientemente até que ela saísse de perto e atravessaram o jardim correndo rumo ao portão dos fundos.

Aquele portão era o de serviço, menor, com grades brancas. Ele ficava no lado oposto ao portão principal, saindo para a rua de trás da mansão. Os muros cobertos de era faziam curvas, formando um pequeno corredor, de modo que o portão ficasse nas sombras, meio escondido da vista de quem quer que passasse pela rua. A bicicleta de Harry estava encostada na parede e o cadeado só estava passado no portão, todos os alarmes desligados.

Os dois passaram rapidamente para o lado de fora e só puderam descansar da corrida quando Draco fechou o portão, encostando-se no muro ao lado de Harry, ambos respirando aliviados. Então Harry explodiu em risos, divertido – agora que o perigo já tinha passado. Draco tapou a boca dele com uma das mãos, receando que alguém pudesse ouvi-los, porém Narcissa estava longe e ele já não agüentava mais de vontade de rir também.

Aquilo podia ser idiota, rir sem nenhum motivo aparente, mas era impossível resistir quando Harry ria com tanta vontade. Parado ali, do lado de fora de sua casa, rindo junto com Harry, Draco recordou-se do propósito que tinha feito para si mesmo na noite de sexta-feira, de que ele tomaria providências, de que não esperaria mais pela oportunidade certa. Porém deu-se conta de que várias oportunidades tinham se passado e que ele não tinha aberto seu coração para Harry. Talvez ele não tivesse coragem suficiente para isso.

Draco nem se deu conta de que encarava Harry até que este surpreendeu seu olhar, ainda risonho, enxugando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos.

- Que foi, Draco? – perguntou o moreno, curioso.

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas de repente achou-se sem resposta. Não conseguia dizer que não era nada de mais, assim como não conseguia colocar em palavras o que sentia. Soltou o ar dos pulmões, que estivera prendendo inconscientemente. Seu coração batia quase dolorosamente, suas mãos começaram a suar de nervosismo, até piscar parecia lento demais. Incapaz de se conter, Draco colocou-se em frente a Harry e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Ignorando a expressão surpresa do outro, fechou os olhos conforme inclinava a cabeça para frente e ligeiramente para a direita até que seus lábios capturaram precisamente o lábio interior dele, auxiliado pelo fato de que Harry tinha entreaberto a boca em espanto.

O tempo parou enquanto ele experimentava milhares de sensações em um absurdamente curto espaço de tempo. Alguma coisa quente jorrou em suas veias, seres esvoaçantes se agitaram em seu estômago, ele estava prestes a perder o controle sobre as próprias pernas e sequer se lembrava de como respirar.

Querendo aproveitar ao máximo a falta de reação do moreno – talvez por conta do choque – Draco soltou o lábio inferior e partiu para o superior, respirando nesse intervalo. Quase sem poder se suster de pé, Draco deixou que seu corpo se apoiasse no dele por completo, causando mais uma onda de contentamento em seu corpo. Deslizou as mãos para os cabelos do outro, querendo aproveitar cada sensação, a maciez daqueles lábios a textura levemente áspera da pele daquele rosto masculino e belo, o toque suave dos fios de cabelos deslizando por sob seus dedos.

Draco respirou brevemente uma vez mais e lambeu aqueles lábios, ávido por sentir mais, por provar mais, por sentir seu gosto e voltou a beijá-los. Sentiu-se trêmulo quando percebeu a reação hesitante de Harry, que pressionava seus lábios de volta nos dele. Oh, aquilo era o que faltava para Draco perder o controle completamente. Tomou aquela boca inteiramente na sua com vontade, com sede, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Imediatamente, Harry correspondeu ao beijo, entreabrindo os lábios para recebe-lo. O toque de suas línguas fez com que ele experimentasse um pulso elétrico percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Sentiu, extasiado, Harry levando as mãos até suas costas com toques tão suaves que chegavam a ser torturosos, deixando sua pele formigando conforme ele a tocava por cima do tecido da camiseta. Draco inclinou a cabeça mais para o lado de modo que pudesse ir mais fundo, exigir mais daquela dança. Seu corpo todo urgia pelo do outro, com saudade, viciado no contato, protestando por eles terem sido separados logo pela manhã... Draco extinguiu qualquer espaço entre eles.

Aquilo era... perfeito. Estranhamente perfeito. Diferente de qualquer sensação que ele já tinha experimentado, não só por ser um garot quem ele estava beijando, mas por ser _ele_. Por ser Harry. Era algo que ele ansiara por tanto tempo! Antes mesmo que se desse conta de que estava apaixonado. Oh, sim, aquilo era estar apaixonado. No momento, ele achava esse sentimento quase palpável. E o paraíso era ter Harry assim, por completo, real, mil vezes melhor do que ele já tinha sonhado ou fantasiado com aquele momento.

Draco afastou-se precisando de ar e encarou os olhos encantadoramente verdes enquanto encostava seus narizes, arfante, assim como Harry. Sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais calma, tentando se lembrar de que respirar era essencial... para que o beijo durasse mais.

----------------

Harry foi pego completamente desprevenido por aquela atitude de Draco. Sua mente demorou algum tempo até registrar o que acontecia, retardada pela proporção das sensações que se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo. Porém assim que recobrou suas funções motoras, Harry correspondeu àquele beijo meio desesperado.

Foi... foi tão intenso! Tão real que chegava a ser difícil de acreditar e quase assustador. Harry tinha lutado tanto contra suas vontades e agora podia finalmente vivenciar aquele momento com todas as cores, os sabores, as sensações, as emoções... podia abraçá-lo, acariciá-lo, saciar sua sede...

Mas que água era essa que só aumentava sua sede? Que cura era essa que só aumentava sua dependência? Era quase dolorosa a maneira com que Draco o espremia contra o muro, mas não era suficiente ainda.

Quando Draco finalmente deixou que ele respirasse, Harry começou a compreender a proporção do que sentia. Era maior do que ele próprio, maior do que ele imaginara. Aquele sorriso que o fazia perder o fôlego deixou-o desnorteado até que sua boca foi tomada novamente e ele se achou. Compreendeu, finalmente.

Enquanto entregava-se a um beijo mais calmo, delicado, doce... Tudo tão perfeito! Porém... havia algum tempo atrás, ele teria dado tudo por um beijo e agora sabia que não era suficiente. Ele queria o inalcançável, o impossível. Queria Draco. Inteiro. Não só poder beijá-lo, poder tocá-lo, admirá-lo... Queria tocar sua alma, ter o que Sirius tinha com Remus, o que Ron tinha com Mione... Ele estava querendo mais do que poderia exigir.

O peito de Harry doeu ao lembrar-se das palavras de Draco na noite anterior, a respeito de Pansy. "_Nós fizemos amizade, fizemos muitas coisas juntos. Conversávamos sobre coisas idiotas, brincávamos... eu me sentia à vontade com ela e ela comigo. Eu comecei a perceber um certo interesse nela por mim, ela vivia dizendo que me achava bonito e não gostava que eu conversasse com outras garotas. Bem, eu também tinha minhas curiosidades e me aproveitei disso para experimentar_"

Harry não suportaria o que Pansy suportou por tanto tempo, ficar à disposição, assistir Draco se relacionar com outras pessoas sem poder fazer nada, ser considerado apenas um amigo, ter e não ter ao mesmo tempo... E o pior: assistir Draco perder o interesse por ele e deixá-lo.

Quando Draco abandonou sua boca para beijar seu pescoço, o moreno não suportou mais a dor em seu coração nem o nó que começava a se formar em sua garganta.

Afastou-o com determinação e recebeu um olhar questionador. Aquele olhar agora lhe queimava, fazia milhões de dúvidas surgirem em sua mente, vozes ecoando frases soltas, Ron, Sirius, a voz fria de Draco enquanto falava que Pansy nunca passou de uma amiga... Tudo isso cegou o moreno para as emoções tão evidentes naqueles olhos acinzentados. O medo era uma delas.

- Harry?

O moreno engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos.

- Eu vou embora – acabou dizendo, já se desencostando da parede, porém Draco cercou-o com um braço de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Harry, por favor...

- Me deixe ir, Draco – Harry falou com a voz mais firme e passou por debaixo de um dos braços do loiro, que segurou seu braço numa última tentativa.

- Harry, eu não...

- Me solta! – Harry sacudiu seu braço para que fosse liberto, então algo se rompeu dentro dele e a única coisa que seguraria as lágrimas seria a raiva. Ignorando a expressão assustada que o loiro fazia, despejou: – Se você está pensando que tudo vai ser como antes, está muito enganado, entendeu? Eu não vou ser seu brinquedinho, Draco. Não vou deixar que você faça comigo o mesmo que fez com Pansy.

O rosto de Draco se contraiu dolorosamente e Harry começou a desejar que ele reagisse, que gritasse de volta, que protestasse, que dissesse que não era nada daquilo... ou até mesmo que o batesse. Seria uma ótima alternativa se Draco lhe desse um soco agora, melhor ainda se o deixasse inconsciente. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que esse silêncio e esse olhar decepcionado.

Harry desviou o olhar e apanhou a bicicleta, montando nela e saindo em disparada, sem olhar para trás. Seus olhos ardiam e ele tentou resistir a piscar para não derramar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu com o vento batendo em seu rosto conforme ele pedalava mais rápido. O céus estava cinzento e nublado, e ele se sentia da mesma maneira.

----------------

**N.A.** Está bom assim? Será que eu compensei a demora com esse capítulo gigantesco? Eu nunca fiz um capítulo desse tamanho, ainda estou assustada O.O Quero agradecer ao meu amigo Marcos Tardeli, que sugeriu a música _Yellow-Coldplay_ e a Gê Malfoy, por ter me ajudado com a tradução.

Aos fãs de Snape (sei que não são pucos), saibam que eu gosto muito do personagem! Mas realidade sem homofobia não é realidade, e eu não consigo enxergar pessoas melhores para serem homofóbicas do que Snape e Lucius. E aquela coisa do Sirius achar que Snape estava dando em cima do Remus, acho que deu pra perceber que era paranóia dele mesmo, né?

Respostas por e-mail para: **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, Lumack, **Ann-Christin Snape**, LeNaHhH, **Kirina Malfoy**, July Slytherin, **Deepysa**, Millene Haeer, **Srta. Jeh**, Brunu, **Eowin Symbelmine**, Yellowred, **gefraun**, Tallentiertgould, **DW03**, Amanda Poirot, **Mikage-sama**, Lyta PDM, **Cherryx**, Rei Owan, **Hanna Spotter**, Luana, **Hermione Seixas**, Alice, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, Ana Paula, **usagui no ashi**, kitScott, **»»Drika®««**, Sy.P, **Ferfa**, **Nina Black Lupin**, Arwen Mione, **Lady nina**, Paula Lirio, **Marck Evans**, Dalijah Dymien, **Nessa Reinehr**, Paty Black, **Yuki Jaganshi**, má IEU, **Mel Arwen**, juh t., **Maaya M.**, Marcos Tardeli, **Mr.Marple**, -Bem-Te-Vi-, **Cami Rocha**, Torfithiel, **Dana Norram**, Caliope Amphora, **Clara dos Anjos**, Mewis Slytherin, **zu marshal**, Bianca W·, **Mari**, kikaa, **Ivinne**, Thatah, **Bruno Malfoy**, Nikkih, **Nath**, Sofiah Black, **Babi**, Mione Lupin, **AganishLottly**, Marjarie, **Debora Dumbledore**, Cin.

E pra quem não deixou review: **Anne** (Humm Harry secando Draco, Draco secando Harry e ninguém se manifestava, né? Bom, bem, veja só no que deu quando Draco se manifestou rsrsrs XXD Minha culpa que vc esteja ficando obcecada por Coldplay, eu admito, minha culpa... Mas não me arrependo uhauhaua Você queria a opinião do Harry a respeito do capítulo passado, bem, eu fiz, espero que tenha gostado XD Eu acho que você adivinhou quem estava no quarto de Draco rsrs Bjokas!) **Umi** (vc está proibida de ler a fic? Por que? Oh, que triste! Espero que vc consiga continuar acompanhando! Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? E boa sorte!) Fernando Miai (oba! Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue gostando! Não teve Natalie nesse capítulo, mas vai ter no próximo ;p bjs!) **Yumi-tcha** (ahh brigada! Assim eu fico sem graça rsrsrs Bjos!) **Lís** (então, ficou criando expectativas com esse capítulo, heim? Realmente, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa rsrs espero que tenha gostado! Bjoo) **bella-riddle** (pois é, estamos quase acabado a fic! Só mais alguns capítulos! Oh, vc ficou acomapnhando a fic durante sua viagem então! Que bom! Vc imprimiu Green Eyes? O.o wow! Quantas folhas deu, só por curiosidade? rsrs E eu tenho um lugar reservado na sua biblioteca! Que legal! Beijos!) **Dani** (acredite, eu entendo seu desespero, mas não podia atualizar enquanto não tivesse esse capítulo pronto! Bem, espero que tenha valido a pena, pelo menos!) **Marcia** (céus! Convulsões! Calma, calma, sua dose de medicamento demorou pra sair do laboratório, mas já está prontinha! É só injetar direto na veia uhauhauhaua. Mas vá com calma, pq a dose está grande dessa vez ;p) **Gasparzinho** (eu sou muito conhecida entre meus leitores pelas torturas que faço com eles uhauhuahua! Não, falando sério agora, eu demorei sim, mas tive meus motivos! E olha só o tamanho desse capítulo O.O Acho que compensou, certo? Beijos!)

Quanto à próxima atualização, eu já aviso que **não posso garantir para o próximo sábado**. Já prometi um capítulo da minha outra fic e preciso dar prioridade a ele, portanto, não adianta vocês ficarem mandando reviews pedindo para que eu poste pedaços do capítulo, eu só vou postar quando o capítulo estiver pronto. Acho que já deu pra entender que eu não vou abandonar essa fic, certo? Eu sei que é crueldade com vocês fazê-los esperar, mas tentem entender o meu lado também! Esse pedido não é para todos, pois muitos de vocês já me deram mostras de sua compreensão e eu agradeço de coração!

-------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Harry – Sirius chamou, fazendo com que Harry desviasse os olhos da televisão, então bateu em sua própria coxa, convidando-o. – Deite aqui.

Harry franziu a testa. Snuffles pensou que o convite era pra ele e aproximou-se abanando o rabo.

- Não, você não, Nuf – Sirius empurrou-o até que ele se sentasse. - Não precisam brigar por causa do meu colo, ok? Mas agora é a vez do Harry. Anda, Harry, você viu que tem fila, né? Aproveita!

Harry sorriu e deitou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no colo do padrinho e fechando os olhos conforme este começou a deslizar os dedos por seus cabelos. Harry estendeu a mão para acariciar o pêlo de Snuffles, enquanto isso.

- Está melhor? – perguntou Sirius, algum tempo depois.

- Um-hum – Harry concordou, sinceramente.

- É, eu sabia. Sempre funciona comigo. Mas acho que Moony é melhor nisso do que eu...


	26. Desencontro

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS

Desencontro

------------------

_And the hardest part_

_(E a parte mais difícil)_

_Was letting go not taking part_

_(Foi deixar tudo ir sem tomar partido)_

_Was the hardest part_

_(Foi a parte mais difícil)_

O céu estava cinzento e nublado, assim como os olhos de Draco ao assistir Harry dobrar a esquina correndo com a bicicleta. O loiro ficou contemplando sem ação, seu corpo ainda tremendo pelas sensação ainda frescas em sua pele, sua mente trabalhando veloz, relembrando as palavras do moreno, repetindo-as e fazendo com que elas ecoassem em sua mente.

"_Se você está pensando que tudo vai ser como antes, está muito enganado, entendeu?_". Não, ele não queira que fosse tudo como antes! Queria que Harry o aceitasse e que retribuísse seus sentimentos, mas as atitudes do moreno diziam exatamente o contrário. Uma amizade arruinada? Um amor perdido. Longe. E Draco não tinha feito nada para impedi-lo de se afastar. Essa era a parte mais difícil. Não tinha dado um soco em Harry por tê-lo abandonado, nem tinha o apertado em seus braços, impedindo-o de abandoná-lo, nem tinha gritado com todas as suas forças que ele era um cabeça-rachada idiota que não tinha entendido nada.

"_Me solta!_". Harry não tinha entendido que aquele simples empurrão ainda ardia em seu peito, como se as mãos dele estivessem tatuadas a fogo em sua pele. Não tinha entendido que aquelas palavras machucaram profundamente, que havia um nó em sua garganta que o impedia de falar, de se justificar, que seus olhos ardiam e um desespero consumia sua alma conforme a realidade o atingia, cruel.

"_Eu não vou ser seu brinquedinho, Draco. Não vou deixar que você faça comigo o mesmo que fez com Pansy_". Não, ele não tinha entendido nada.

Era estranho o modo como aquele seu ímpeto de coragem começava a despertar um profundo arrependimento. De que valia ter tido a oportunidade de tê-lo em seus braços, de provar de seus beijos, daquela sensação patética de contentamento com sinos soando ao fundo, quando depois de experimentar tudo isso ele estava tão desolado?

_And the strangest thing_

_(E a coisa mais estranha)_

_was waiting for that bell to ring_

_(Foi esperar aquele sino bater)_

_It was the strangest start_

_(Foi o inicio mais estranho)_

Draco sentiu as primeiras gotas na pele nua dos braços e voltou a face para o céu, recebendo a garoa gelada diretamente no rosto, de olhos fechados. Inspirou lentamente o cheiro de chuva, talvez para impedir um soluço que ameaçava subir por sua garganta.

Era como se seu mundo estivesse desmoronando como aquela fina garoa. Ele temera tanto por isso, por ser rejeitado, por perder tudo o que tinha alcançado durante o último mês, a proximidade, a confiança, a amizade do moreno... E estava tudo arruinado por causa daquele beijo, cujo gosto adocicado Draco ainda podia sentir. Só lhe restava esse gosto e o remorso que ele lhe trazia. Um relâmpago traçou uma linha prateada no céu carregado.

_I could feel it go down_

_(Eu pude sentir tudo desmoronar)_

_It is sweet I could taste in my mouth_

_(Doce-amargo, eu pude sentir na minha boca)_

_Silver lining the clouds_

_(Forrando de cinza as nuvens)_

_Oh and I_

_(Oh, e eu)_

_I wish that I could work it out_

_(Eu queria poder consertar)_

Se não tivesse provado aquele gosto, ainda teria Harry?

Um trovão seguiu o raio e Draco abriu os olhos, voltando a encarar a rua com uma expressão amarga. Se não tivesse provado, enlouqueceria tendo-o tão perto e tão inalcançável. O céu derramava suas lágrimas, mas Draco não o faria. Não tinha o que se arrepender, na verdade.

_And the hardest part_

_(E a parte mais difícil)_

_Was letting go not taking part_

_(Foi deixar tudo ir sem tomar partido)_

_You really broke my heart_

_(Você realmente partiu meu coração)_

Determinado, virou de costas para a rua e entrou, batendo o portão atrás de si, sem se preocupar em fechá-lo. Era obrigação do porteiro, não sua. Assim que cruzou o gramado do jardim, encontrou Narcissa na porta.

- Draco? Acordado há essa hora? E ainda tomando chuva?

Draco não deu atenção a ela e continuou sua marcha Mansão a dentro.

- Draco, você está bem, querido? Draco? Draco!

O loiro subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, seu rosto se contorcendo conforme a raiva crescia em seu peito. Avistou Winky abrindo a porta de seu quarto e rosnou:

- Agora não, Winky.

- Sim, senhor, eu só vou pegar a bandeja...

- AGORA NÃO! - ele explodiu e a mulher baixinha deu um passo para trás, arregalando os olhos.

Se recusando a sentir remorso também por isso, Draco entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força, seu peito subindo e descendo descompassadamente. O quarto permanecia da mesma maneira que eles tinham deixado, a cama desfeita, algumas peças de roupa espalhadas, os cds todos empilhados ao lado do computador, a bandeja com restos de torradas e geléia, a jarra de suco vazia e os copos sobre a mesinha. Cada um daqueles objetos remetendo-lhe lembranças vívidas em sua memória, risos, os olhos de Harry...

_And I tried to sing_

_(E eu tentei cantar)_

_But I couldn't think of anything_

_(Mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada)_

_That was the hardest part_

_(E essa foi a parte mais difícil)_

Draco caminhou até a janela fechada. Nunca mais abriria aquela janela. Então virou-se para a cama desfeita. Lembrou-se da madrugada, quando tinha o abraçado. Tinha dormido abraçado a Harry! Tinha beijado seu ombro, aspirado o perfume de seus cabelos, sentido a textura de sua pele, tinha sido tão bom... e aquele gosto... aquele gosto nunca deixaria sua boca. Estava gravado em seus sentidos.

O cheiro de Harry estava mesmo impregnado na roupa de cama, ou era só sua mente lhe pregando peças? Bem, não importava, realmente. Num ímpeto de raiva, puxou os lençóis, embolou-os e mirou contra a porta, acertando a parede e derrubando os copos no trajeto do tecido ao chão. Ignorou o barulho do vidro se estilhaçando. Chutou o pé da cama, tendo o impacto amortecido pelo tênis.

O loiro, ofegante, contornou o móvel e entrou no banheiro, mas ali também havia a presença marcante de Harry em cada parte que ele olhasse. A escova de dentes que Draco tinha-lhe dado, novinha, foi atirada contra a parede, assim como o frasco de xampu.

Draco puxou a toalha que Harry tinha se enxugado e atirou no chão, então ficou encarando-a, respirando rapidamente. Abaixou-se e abraçou o tecido, cheirando-o, porém atirou-o longe, como se tivesse levado um choque, quando sentiu os olhos voltarem a arder. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e puxou-os quase dolorosamente, encostando-se no batente da porta do banheiro.

_I could feel it go down_

_(Eu pude sentir tudo desmoronar)_

_You left the sweetest taste in my mouth_

_(Você deixou o gosto mais doce na minha boca)_

_Your silver lining the clouds_

_(Você forrou de cinza as nuvens)_

_Oh and I_

_(Oh e eu)_

_Oh and I_

_(Oh e eu)_

_I wonder what it's all about_

_(Me pergunto o por quê de tudo isso)_

Draco contraiu o rosto com raiva. Raiva dos lençóis e de tudo mais em seu quarto que trazia uma vaga lembrança do moreno, raiva das lágrimas que pediam passagem, do nó em sua garganta, raiva de si mesmo por não ter feito nada. Do que ele tinha mais raiva? De quem?

_I wonder what it's all about_

_(Me pergunto o por quê de tudo isso)_

Por que tudo tinha que dar errado? Por que ele tinha que ter estragado tudo? Por que tinha que ser tudo tão complicado? Por que ele tinha que ter se apaixonado por Harry? Por quê?

_Everything I know is wrong_

_(Tudo o que eu sei está errado)_

_Everything I do just comes undone_

_(Tudo que eu faço simplesmente se desmancha)_

_And everything is torn apart_

_(E tudo está despedaçado)_

Por que Harry não tinha entendido? Será que ele não tinha sido óbvio o bastante? E aquele beijo! Por que tinha correspondido se era pra escorraçar com ele depois?

Mas ele não choraria, não se lamentaria, nem imploraria para que Harry o escutasse. Tocaria sua vida. Não precisava de ninguém. Sempre fora sozinho, sobreviveria sem Harry. Não importava o quanto doesse dizer isso para si mesmo.

_Oh and it's the hardest part_

_(Oh e é a parte mais difícil)_

_That's the hardest part_

_(Essa é a parte mais difícil)_

_Yeah that's the hardest part_

_(Sim, essa é a parte mais difícil)_

_That's the hardest part_

_(É a parte mais difícil...)_

Voltou-se para o banheiro novamente, mirando-se no espelho. Arrumou os cabelos, ajeitou a roupa, lavou o rosto - apesar de não ter derramado sequer uma lágrima - e saiu do quarto. Quando voltasse, seu quarto estaria limpo. Tanto da sujeira quanto das recordações.

Assim que saiu, foi abordado por sua mãe, que informou-lhe que Lucius estava recebendo o Sr. Bagman, e que este fazia questão de sua presença para o almoço. Excelente! Nada como uma tarde de negócios em pleno domingo para esquecer dos problemas. Até o final do dia, ele estaria provavelmente querendo estrangular Bagman e Lucius, mas pelo menos se esqueceria de... de Harry.

------------------

Remus saiu do banheiro do namorado enxugando os cabelos em uma toalha e colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto.

- Padfoot, onde está sua escova de cabelo? - ele perguntou, sobrepondo sua voz ao som da televisão.

- Eu é que sei? - veio a resposta. - Pegue a do Harry.

Remus rolou os olhos, inconformado e caminhou até a sala, onde encontrou Sirius deitado no sofá e Snuffles assistindo atentamente à televisão.

- E o Harry tem escova de cabelo? - perguntou o professor.

Sirius gargalhou.

- Por incrível que pareça, ele tem.

- Humm, e suponho que ele só não perde a dele porque não usa?

- Bem, eu costumo perder a escova dele, porque nunca acho a minha - Sirius sentou-se, dando de ombros.

Nesse momento, Snuffles desviou a atenção para a cozinha e segundos depois eles ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo. O cão latiu e saiu em disparada. Sirius levantou-se e os dois homens dirigiram-se para a cozinha, onde avistaram Harry de costas, fechando a porta e ignorando a festa que Snuffles lhe fazia.

- Agora não, Nuf - murmurou ele com a voz rouca e quando finalmente virou-se, estacou ao perceber Sirius e Remus o encarando, intrigados.

Harry tinha a roupa e os cabelos úmidos por causa da garoa e os óculos cheios de gotículas, o que disfarçava um pouco seus olhos vermelhos.

- Oi - resmungou o garoto abaixando os olhos e tentando passar por eles sem dizer nenhuma palavra, porém foi barrado por Sirius.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

Harry suspirou cansadamente, deixando os ombros caírem e respondeu, ainda sem levantar os olhos:

- Vou para meu quarto, Sirius.

- Ah, não... - começou Sirius, porém Remus colocou uma mão em seu ombro, puxando-o levemente, para que ele desse passagem ao garoto.

- Agora não, Padfoot - falou Remus, suavemente, completando com um olhar que dizia "ponto final".

Sem esperar por alguma reação do padrinho, Harry se esgueirou para o corredor e entrou no próprio quarto, fechando a porta. Sirius olhou para Remus com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- O que há com ele?

- Não sei... - respondeu o professor, pensativo.

- Eu vou lá...

- Na-na-não! - Remus segurou o namorado mais firmemente para que ele não saísse do lugar.

- Por que não? Ele é meu afilhado! Eu tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo!

- É claro, mas o assunto pode ser delicado.

- E você está insinuando que eu não sei lidar com assuntos delicados? - disse Sirius, sarcástico, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

Remus bufou.

- Eu conheço muito bem sua sutileza, Padfoot. Quanto mais se tratando possivelmente de Malfoy. Você vai ficar aqui e eu vou pegar a escova de cabelo do Harry, ok?

Sirius simplesmente se virou, emburrado, caminhando a passos pesados até o sofá como uma criança mimada que acabara de ouvir um "isso é assunto pra gente grande", seguido por Snuffles. Remus não deu atenção para ele e foi até o quarto de Harry, batendo suavemente na porta. Quando não recebeu resposta, Remus abriu uma frestinha da porta lentamente e deparou-se com Harry encolhido na cama, sentado, abraçando as pernas com o rosto enterrado nos joelhos e os óculos largados sobre a cama.

Remus voltou a bater na porta aberta.

- Harry, será que eu posso pegar sua escova de cabelo? - perguntou suavemente.

O garoto fungou e murmurou um "um-hum", sem se mexer. Remus entrou e foi até o banheiro, onde penteou os cabelos molhados rapidamente e voltou ao quarto, só para encontrar Harry ainda encolhido, porém agora com a cabeça encostada na parede, os olhos voltados para a janela e rastros de lágrimas no rosto. O professor aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama encarando-o.

- Você quer conversar, Harry?

Esperou pacientemente até que Harry fungasse novamente e falasse, com a voz controlada.

- Ele me beijou, Moony.

A única reação do homem diante da informação foi levantar ambas as sobrancelhas antes de perguntar:

- E você não gostou?

Harry voltou-se para ele, o cenho franzido em confusão.

- Como?

- Qual foi sua reação, Harry? - Remus perguntou, calmamente.

- Moony, acho que você não está entendendo. Eu disse que...

- Eu entendi perfeitamente, Harry. Eu imaginei que isso aconteceria em algum momento, só não achei que você voltaria chorando para casa depois disso. Você não gostou de ele ter te beijado?

- Mas... - Harry piscou algumas vezes, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. - Como assim, você imaginou que isso aconteceria?

- Bem, estava meio óbvio, Harry - Remus deu de ombros e continuou, diante da confusão do garoto. - Estava lá, pra quem quisesse ver, a maneira como ele te olha, como ele parece mudado quando está com você, eu já peguei vocês sorrindo um para o outro mais de uma vez, de uma maneira meio cúmplice, a proximidade entre vocês... Pensei que você tivesse percebido também, ou pelo menos desconfiasse. E... bem, eu não quis me intrometer. Você não tinha reparado ainda?

O garoto tinha perdido o foco de sua visão e sua mente parecia ser levada para algumas memórias daqueles momentos aos quais Remus descrevera, então os olhos verdes começaram a se encher d'água novamente. Remus preferiu não interrompê-lo.

As palavras de Remus tinham feito com que Harry se recordasse de pequenos detalhes, flashes de memórias, como os sorrisos que Draco lhe lançava na sala de aula; a maneira como Draco o encarava, com tanta intensidade; o olhar observador no vestiário; o quase-beijo na sala de aula por causa de uma simples caneta caída no chão; as mãos do loiro deslizando suavemente de sua canela até a planta de seu pé de modo a lhe provocar arrepios; os toques, acidentais ou não, cada vez mais freqüentes; o momento de hesitação na piscina; a música que Draco tinha tocado para _ele_; o maneira como ele tinha dito para Narcissa Malfoy que estava com a "garota por quem estava apaixonado", sem conseguir soar sarcástico; a sensação reconfortante de acordar sendo abraçado pelo loiro; o desespero daquele beijo...

Harry tinha estado tão preocupado em esconder as evidências de seus sentimentos, em reprimi-los, que nem sequer tinha notado as pistas que Draco deixava. Não, ele não tinha reparado. E tinha feito tudo errado... E se Draco realmente gostasse dele? Afinal, não era como se a descoberta sobre o namoro de Sirius e Remus tivesse despertado a curiosidade dele, pois isso já vinha de algum tempo e Draco só tinha descoberto havia dois dias. A descoberta só tinha feito as coisas tornarem-se mais evidentes, e ainda assim Harry não tinha reparado...

O garoto sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto e limpou-as, voltando a atenção para o presente novamente.

- Eu estraguei tudo, Moony - lamentou-se, a voz um pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Por quê? - perguntou com suavidade Remus, que tinha esperado pacientemente.

- Eu achei... achei que ele só estava... só estava curioso, entende? Pensei que talvez ele quisesse só experimentar, saber como era beijar outro cara... eu fiquei confuso... pensei que... eu não sei...

Harry deixou a respiração escapar em um soluço e fechou os olhos, fazendo com que mais lágrimas escorressem, então mordeu o lábio inferior desviando os olhos, envergonhado por estar chorando.

- Calma, Harry - Remus percebeu o desespero do garoto e estendeu uma mão para tocar seu joelho, confortadoramente. - É normal se sentir confuso. Essa situação não é tão simples.

- Se você visse a maneira fria como ele tratava Pansy, Moony...

- Parkinson?

- Sim - Harry limpou o rosto na camiseta e continuou a falar. - Eles eram amigos desde a infância, ela foi a primeira garota que ele beijou e nunca sentiu nada realmente por ela! Eles ficaram tanto tempo juntos! E ele simplesmente disse que nunca passaram de amigos, que Pansy estava confundindo as coisas... Em nenhum momento ele me disse que sentia alguma coisa diferente de amizade por mim, Moony...

Os olhos de Harry tornaram a marejar e sua voz tremeu.

- Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas, Harry.

- Eu queria que ele dissesse - Harry deixou escapar.

- Isso tudo quer dizer que você gostou do beijo, então?

Harry deixou um sorriso envergonhado se espalhar por seu rosto.

- Acho que sim... - mas então seu olhar perdeu o foco novamente e o sorriso foi morrendo. - Não, na verdade acho que isso não devia ter acontecido. Moony, nós nunca daríamos certo! Quero dizer... veja a família dele... Lucius Malfoy nunca permitiria isso... e não é como se fosse possível esconder alguma coisa do tipo por muito tempo, já que você mesmo disse que está tão obvio... - Harry respirou profundamente antes de continuar. - Daqui pra frente não vai ser mais a mesma coisa... não acho que seja possível nós voltarmos a ser amigos. Eu acho que... preferiria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Nos ainda poderíamos ser amigos...

- Sabe, Harry? - começou Remus assim que percebeu que o desabafo tinha terminado. - Tem uma aluna minha do terceiro ano de Administração que sempre coloca algumas frases no topo das folhas dos trabalhos de Estatística. Aquelas frases que nos fazem refletir - Harry remexeu-se, para mostrar que estava prestando atenção. - Depois que Sirius se declarou pra mim, eu passei um tempo mergulhado nos meus afazeres, corrigindo trabalhos, e acabei lendo uma das frases dessa garota. Ela dizia: "Em que momento a amizade pode se tornar amor? Em que momento o amor pode se apagar e restar só amizade?".

- Eu passei bem uma meia hora refletindo sobre ela - continuou o professor. - Concluí que é muito mais fácil uma amizade se tornar amor do que o contrário. Padfoot e eu fomos grandes amigos, partilhamos muitos momentos em comum, tanto ruins quanto maus, nos ajudamos, nos conhecemos... desenvolvemos um tipo de amor, sim, desde pequenos. Esse sentimento se transformou, não só no caso dele. Eu também sentia alguma coisa forte demais por ele, uma ligação forte e bonita, só não tinha parado pra pensar o que significava até aquele momento. Então pensei: e se eu tentasse ignorar isso? Será que nós conseguiríamos voltar ao estágio anterior? Somente amizade?

- Não é algo totalmente impossível, mas seria muito diferente. Haveria sempre aquele "talvez", olhares tristes, momentos desconcertantes, assuntos incômodos... não nos sentiríamos mais tão à vontade um com o outro e acabaríamos nos afastando. É isso que você quer, Harry?

Harry engoliu em seco, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos.

- Eu assumi o risco de tentar, Harry. Não poderia viver com o "talvez". E você?

- Eu tenho medo, Moony - Harry finalmente se manifestou, a voz hesitante. - E se não passar de um capricho dele? Se ele se cansar de mim? Eu nunca senti isso o que sinto por ele, nunca foi tão intenso...

- É perfeitamente compreensível sua insegurança, Harry. Dê um tempo a si mesmo e a ele. Pense com calma. E quando se sentir mais à vontade, converse com ele.

- Não sei se consigo. Aliás, não sei se ele vai querer olhar pra minha cara depois de hoje...

- Bem, o tempo responde todas as perguntas, cura todas as feridas. Eu precisei de uma semana pra me decidir, talvez você consiga em menos tempo - Remus piscou brincalhão e Harry sorriu.

- Obrigado, Moony.

- Você não tem o que agradecer.

- Tenho sim, como você conseguiu convencer o Sirius a não vir até aqui me interrogar ou fazer ameaças de tortura e morte a Draco?

Remus riu e olhou para a porta entreaberta.

- Ouviu isso, Padfoot? - ele falou para a porta e alguns segundos depois, Snuffles entrou trotando no quarto, exigindo o carinho que Harry lhe negara quando chegou.

Logo em seguida, a cabeça de Sirius apareceu, emoldurada pelos cabelos soltos e bagunçados.

- Erm... Harry, você poderia me emprestar sua escova de cabelo?

Remus riu novamente e Harry voltou a limpar as lágrimas secas de seus olhos e vestiu os óculos.

- Padfoot, há quanto tempo você está ouvindo? - perguntou o garoto, meio incerto.

- Eeeeeu? - Sirius fez-se de indignado. - Ora, o que faz você pensar que eu estava ouvindo a conversa de vocês?

- Bom, você não costuma pedir a escova emprestada - respondeu Harry, mais aliviado pela descontração do padrinho. - Você simplesmente entra e pega.

- Ah bom, vou entender isso como um sim, então - Sirius foi até o banheiro e voltou com a escova, penteando os cabelos. - Bem, sobre o que vocês diziam?

Harry lançou um olhar de "ajude-me, por favor" a Remus, que adiantou-se:

- Nós falávamos sobre o fato intrigante de você ainda não ter feito um interrogatório a Harry ou despejado ameaças de tortura e morte a Malfoy. O que você me diz disso?

- Bem - Sirius coçou o queixo com a escova de cabelo, então deu de ombros. - Foi só um beijo, não foi? E foi você já deu chilique, Harry. Então eu acho que não tenho com que me preocupar. Assunto encerrado - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. - A menos, é claro, que você queira me contar os detalhes da noite que passou na Mansão dos Malfoy. Foi mesmo só um beijo, não foi?

Harry acenou positivamente, um tanto sem graça com as suspeitas do padrinho, que deu de ombros novamente.

- Então eu realmente não tenho porque matá-lo. Torturá-lo, talvez.

Sirius jogou os cabelos desembaraçados para trás e assim Harry pode ver o hematoma ao lado do olho esquerdo.

- O que é isso em seu olho? - perguntou Harry. - Você se machucou?

- Erm... hum... é... umdesententimentozinhobásicocomSeboso - resmungou Sirius, coçando a cabeça.

- O quê?

- É uma longa história, Harry - respondeu Remus. - Venha, eu te conto na cozinha enquanto você me ajuda a fazer uma macarronada. Está com fome?

- Eu estou - Sirius adiantou-se, porém Remus ignorou-o, aguardando a resposta de Harry.

- Não muito - foi a vez de Harry coçar a cabeça. - Eu tomei café da manhã faz pouco tempo...

- Acordando tarde, heim, Harry? - provocou Sirius.

- Bem, eu estou com fome - admitiu Remus. - Ainda nem tomei café da manhã e já é hora de almoço.

Harry olhou para os cabelos úmidos de Remus e não conteve a pergunta.

- Você dormiu aqui?

A expressão de Sirius tornou-se a mais safada possível, levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas rapidamente.

- Erm... sim - resmungou Remus, sem jeito e já se levantou, dirigindo-se à porta. - Vamos para a cozinha? Eu preciso ir para casa, tenho algumas aulas pra planejar ainda.

- O quê? Você não vai passar a tarde conosco? Vai trabalhar em pleno domingo? - Sirius seguiu-o para fora do quarto e Harry ainda pode ouvi-los conversando no corredor.

- Sim, Sirius. Eu devia ter feito sexta-feira, mas você estava carente, lembra? E disse para eu deixar para hoje.

- Bem, eu achei que você não estivesse falando sério...

Harry sorriu e colocou-se de pé, determinado a não passar o dia se lamentando. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e recolocou os óculos. Então passou a mão pelos próprios lábios, fechando os olhos e se permitindo recordar das sensações daquele beijo. Então voltou a encarar seu reflexo no espelho e respirou fundo.

- Vamos, Nuf?

------------------

Logo depois do almoço, Remus foi embora, deixando a cozinha por conta de Sirius e Harry. Depois de deixar tudo em ordem, os dois sentaram-se no sofá e assistindo os programas chatos de domingo à tarde. Snuffles, contagiado pelo desanimo dos donos, deitou-se de frente para a televisão, vez ou outra lançando olhares carentes aos dois. Harry deixou o pensamento vagar, tão distraído que nem sequer notou que seu padrinho o observava atentamente.

- Harry - Sirius chamou, fazendo com que Harry desviasse os olhos da televisão, então bateu em sua própria coxa, convidando-o. - Deite aqui.

Harry franziu a testa. Snuffles pensou que o convite era pra ele e aproximou-se abanando o rabo.

- Não, você não, Nuf - Sirius empurrou-o até que ele se sentasse. - Não precisam brigar por causa do meu colo, ok? Mas agora é a vez do Harry. Anda, Harry, você viu que tem fila, né? Aproveita!

Harry sorriu e deitou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no colo do padrinho e fechando os olhos conforme este começou a deslizar os dedos por seus cabelos. Harry estendeu a mão para acariciar o pêlo de Snuffles, enquanto isso.

- Está melhor? - perguntou Sirius, algum tempo depois.

- Um-hum - Harry concordou, sinceramente.

- É, eu sabia. Sempre funciona comigo. Mas acho que Moony é melhor nisso do que eu...

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por mais algum tempo.

- Padfoot?

- Hum?

- Tem uma coisa que eu não te contei.

- O quê? - Sirius perguntou rapidamente, alarmado.

- Sexta-feira eu fiz um teste para uma vaga na área de pesquisas de uma empresa de tecnologia da informação e... fui aceito.

- Jura? - exclamou Sirius, visivelmente aliviado. - Que ótimo, Harry! Seu estágio em Hogwarts acaba amanhã, não é mesmo? E você já começa na terça?

- Pois é, eu não sei - resmungou o garoto, tristemente.

- Como assim, eles ainda não te chamaram?

- Já chamaram sim. Eu deveria começar na terça, mas... não sei se devo ir.

- Por que, Harry? - Sirius continuou a fazer carinho nos cabelos do afilhado com o cenho franzido.

- É na empresa de Lucius Malfoy que eu fiz o teste, Padfoot.

Houve um momento de espantada incredulidade, então Sirius riu.

- Caramba, essa foi boa, Harry! Eu confesso que não esperava por uma piada num momento desses...

Harry levantou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos com seriedade.

- Não é uma piada, Sirius - o sorriso do homem morreu instantaneamente. - Draco me chamou para participar da seleção, sem compromisso e eu aceitei. Tinha duas vagas, eu fui um dos escolhidos.

- Mas... mas... - titubeou Sirius, piscando. - Harry, como Lucius permitiu uma coisa dessas? Como ele deixou que Draco te colocasse na empresa?

- Lucius não sabe de nada ainda. E Draco me garantiu que eu fui escolhido sem que ele interferisse...

- Ora, conte outra - Sirius fez um gesto de impaciência. - Você acreditou nisso? É obvio que ele te colocou na empresa pra desafiar o pai!

Harry bufou e encolheu as pernas para cima do sofá, abraçando os joelhos.

- Muito obrigado por confiar na minha capacidade tanto quanto eu - disse, sarcástico.

Sirius passou uma mão pelos cabelos, a expressão fechada.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Harry. Não estou duvidando de sua capacidade. Estou duvidando da honestidade de Malfoy. Quem garante que ele não mexeu os pauzinhos para que você fosse aceito? Talvez ele só tenha inventado essa história porque sabia que você não aceitaria trabalhar de favor.

Harry inspirou profundamente.

- Ninguém garante, Sirius. É só a palavra dele. Eu cheguei a desconfiar disso quando soube, mas ele ficou tão bravo com minha acusação que... bom... eu ainda acredito nele. Ele me mostrou relatórios, notas, disse que o outro cara que ganhou foi um tantinho melhor do que eu nos testes...

Sirius coçou o queixo, pensativo.

- Bem... é possível... - então ele olhou de esguelha para Harry antes de virar-se no sofá e colocar uma mão em seu ombro. - Olha, Harry, você tem noção do tamanho da briga que Malfoy está comprando com o pai? Você vai entrar no meio desse rolo, está ciente disso?

Harry encarou o padrinho com firmeza, acenando positivamente e achou ter visto um brilho de entusiasmo nos olhos dele. Com certeza aquele ponto agradava muito Sirius Black.

- Então, filhote, mergulhe de cabeça! Mostre o seu valor! E não deixe aquele furão albino pisar em você, senão eu vou ter que entrar na dança também, ok?

- Ok - Harry sorriu e recebeu tapas entusiasmados nas costas.

- Ah, Harry, que pena que você desistiu do loirinho - Sirius lamentou-se e Harry encarou-o, descrente do que seus ouvidos registravam. - Eu já estava me acostumando com a idéia, sabe? Além disso, eu queria muito ver a cara do Ranhosão quando soubesse que o afilhadinho dele é gay. E Lucius então? Lucius provavelmente deserdaria o filho se soubesse que ele beijou Harry Potter!

Sirius deu uma risada maligna.

- E quem disse que eu desisti? - Harry fez carinha de inocente quando Sirius encarou-o com olhos arregalados.

- Você não desistiu? - Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente em negação e Sirius engoliu com dificuldade. - Harry, eu estava brincando!

- Mas eu não, Padfoot. Vou lutar por ele, agora que sei que existe a possibilidade de ele gostar de mim.

- Mas... - Sirius vasculhou a mente por algum argumento. - Mas e aquela história de não querer se machucar, Harry? Se você correr atrás de Draco Malfoy, invariavelmente você...

- Padfoot - Harry cortou-o. - Durante esse tempo que nós temos nos relacionado quase diariamente, eu dei mais mancadas com Draco do que o contrário. Ele tem feito tudo certinho, só eu não conseguia ver isso. Segundo Moony, foi você mesmo quem percebeu primeiro o interesse dele por mim. Por acaso você me ouviu reclamar alguma vez sobre algo que ele tenha feito durante as últimas quatro semanas?

- Bem, eu... erm... não - Sirius admitiu.

- Então! Mas eu, ao contrário, já magoei muito ele, duvidei da palavra dele, falei algumas verdades dolorosas mesmo sem perceber... - Harry lembrou-se de quando conversara com o Príncipe Slytherin sobre um certo garoto mimado, sem tomar cuidado com as palavras, sem saber que era com esse mesmo garoto mimado que falava. - Você me apoiaria, Padfoot?

Sirius bufou, coçou a cabeça, se remexeu no sofá e cutucou uma manchinha de molho em sua camiseta.

- Você não precisa que eu aprove nada, Harry - ele deu de ombros. - A vida é sua, você tem todo o direito de gostar de seja quem for, queira eu ou não.

- Mas a sua opinião é importante pra mim - insistiu o garoto e Sirius torceu o nariz de um lado para o outro.

- Bom... é... sevocêgostatantoassimdele - Sirius deu de ombros novamente, a voz apenas um murmúrio.

Harry sorriu, satisfeito. Isso era o mais próximo de uma aceitação que ele podia alcançar no momento. Com o tempo, quem sabe, as coisas não melhorassem? Isto é, se é que ele ainda tinha alguma chance com Draco...

- Está mesmo tão óbvio assim que eu gosto dele? - Harry deixou a pergunta escapar.

- Oh, sim - Sirius balançou a cabeça freneticamente, parecendo aliviado pela conversa ter tomado outro rumo. - Veja bem, Harry, você andava cabisbaixo por causa do namoro do Rony e da Mione, se sentindo isolado. E então de repente aparece Malfoy. Nas primeiras vezes que você saiu pra correr com ele, tudo bem, você tinha uma desculpa. Depois isso se tornou um dos momentos mais esperados da semana! Você voltava satisfeito, sorridente, pensa que eu não reparei? E então Moony começou a me contar sobre certos olhares, toques, risos... você começou a dormir mais do que o de costume, se perfumar... enfim, isso não são evidências de uma criatura apaixonada?

- Hum, eu pensei que você não tinha reparado no perfume... - Harry bagunçou os próprios cabelos, envergonhado.

- Ora, assim você subestima minhas capacidades de observação, Harry - Sirius fez-se de indignado.

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo - Harry levantou as mãos. - Vou tentar ser mais sutil daqui pra frente.

O garoto bateu as mãos nas coxas e Snuffles ficou alerta novamente, ameaçando pular no sofá.

- Hey, Harry, o que acha de darmos um passeio de bicicleta? - propôs Sirius. - Eu não sou nem um adolescente loiro, mas posso ser uma boa companhia. Eu e Nuf, é claro, o que me diz?

- Bem... já que eu não tenho outra opção - Harry encolheu os ombros e teve que se levantar rapidamente para escapar de Sirius, porém este agiu rápido e segurou uma das canelas de Harry bem quando ele se preparava para andar e o tombo foi inevitável.

No momento seguinte, os dois estavam empenhados em uma luta com direito a socos cinematográficos e efeitos sonoros - que incluíam os latidos de Snuffles. O cão ficou rodeando, abanando o rabo, até conseguir abocanhar a barra da calça de Harry e puxar, rosnando. Só sossegou quando arrancou um pedaço do tecido e teve que ouvir um sermão do garoto - no que foi fervorosamente defendido por Sirius.

----------------

Na manhã de Segunda-feira, Harry arregalou os olhos assim que o despertador tocou. Sentou na cama esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Tudo lhe pareceu pesado demais, principalmente sua cabeça. Sua mente estava cansada, parecia não ter tido descanso durante toda a noite - apesar de que ele realmente não se lembrava de seus sonhos. Somente lhe restava a sensação de abandono ao lembrar-se da manhã anterior, quando acordara sendo tão deliciosamente abraçado...

Por mais que tenha se divertido na tarde anterior, não conseguia tirar aquele peso da consciência. Sirius não lhe dava muito tempo para pensar, por ser tão espoleta e contagiante, mas de noite, na solidão de seu quarto, Harry não tivera tanto sucesso em manter certas questões longe do pensamento. Como Draco estaria se sentindo naquele momento? Estaria sentindo sua falta tanto quanto Harry sentia falta dele? Será que se lamentava tanto quanto Harry pelo que acontecera?

Em menos de uma hora estava chegando na faculdade, indo para o segundo andar, onde Hermione o Ron já o aguardavam.

- Bom dia, Harry! - cumprimentou a garota, animada.

- Dia - Harry respondeu, forçando um sorriso nos lábios e sentando-se no assento diretamente atrás de Ron.

- Então, cara, como foi o final de semana? - o ruivo virou-se para encará-lo.

- Hum... - Harry foi salvo de responder quando o professor entrou na classe e Ron voltou-se para frente novamente.

Porém Hermione já não era tão fácil de despistar. Harry limitou-se a encolher os ombros diante do olhar perscrutador da amiga e concentrou-se em seus materiais. A garota piscou algumas vezes, mas também voltou a atenção para o professor.

Quando a aula acabou, porém, Harry não teve escapatória. Eles deixaram a sala e desceram as escadarias para o primeiro andar, onde teriam a próxima aula. O moreno não tinha conseguido se concentrar muito na aula, e agora tentava convencer a si mesmo que não estava procurando por Draco em todos os vislumbres de cabelos loiros, mas empenhava-se com toda determinação em puxar assunto sobre a matéria com Hermione. Por algum tempo ele achou que tinha se saído bem, até que eles pararam em frente ao quadro de avisos e ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro.

- O quê? - perguntou Harry.

- Como assim, o quê? - perguntou Hermione.

- Por que nós não vamos para a aula?

- Bem - começou Ron, encarando-o como se ele não estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. - Você não vai ver o quadro de avisos hoje, Harry? Você vê todos os dias, lembra?

- Ah... bom... - Harry empurrou os óculos no rosto e ajeitou a mochila, olhando para todos os lugares menos para os dois amigos. - Eu já consegui um emprego.

- Sério? - entusiasmou-se Ron. - Cara, isso é excelente! Mas por que você não contou nada pra gente?

- É que eu deixei pra contar hoje... acabei esquecendo.

- Harry, você está bem? - Hermione finalmente manifestou sua preocupação. - Aconteceu alguma coisa que nós não sabemos, além de você ter conseguido um emprego? Ou será que esse é o motivo para essa sua inquietação?

Ron franziu a testa, encarando-o de alto a baixo, como se só agora o visse realmente.

- É, cara, você está esquisito. O que aconteceu?

Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém no instante seguinte, ele já não se lembrava nem mesmo do próprio nome, quanto menos do que pretendia dizer. Um reluzir inconfundível de cabelo loiro quase branco chamou sua atenção e ele nem sequer teve noção da cara de bobo que ficou, boquiaberto, ao assistir Draco Malfoy passar muito perto dele, com jeans preto e camisa azul escura.

O estômago do moreno despencou ao perceber que nem sequer fora notado, talvez propositadamente. Com certeza, fora propositadamente. Harry seguiu-o com o olhar. A pose inabalável, o andar elegante, o rosto impassível, movimentos calculados... o olhar gelado. Dirigido a todos e a ninguém ao mesmo tempo. Duas piscinas de gelo que não tinham se encontrado com seus olhos uma única vez. E ainda assim Harry tinha estremecido. Ainda assim o moreno se sentiu a pior criatura da face da Terra.

Ron e Hermione também tinha seguido seu olhar e enquanto a garota franzia a testa pensativamente, o ruivo adquiria uma expressão de profundo contentamento.

- Hey, Harry, aquele lá era Malfoy?

- É claro que era Malfoy, Ron - Hermione respondeu, impaciente, depois de reparar que Harry parecia nem ter ouvido a pergunta.

- Então por que ele não te cumprimentou? Vocês brigaram? - Ron nem sequer tentava disfarçar seu entusiasmo com a possibilidade.

- Ron - Hermione avisou.

- É por isso que você está desse jeito, não é, Harry? Eu bem que te avisei, cara. Eu disse que ele mostraria as asinhas mais cedo ou mais tarde... ARGH!

Ron esfregou o braço no local onde Hermione o tinha beliscado.

- Qual é, Mione? - perguntou, indignado.

Hermione limitou-se a fuzilá-lo com o olhar e apontar para Harry, que ainda tinha o rosto voltado para o corredor pelo qual o loiro tinha desaparecido, com as sobrancelhas caídas e o semblante sofrido os olhos ameaçando ficarem mais brilhantes que o normal.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? - Hermione tornou a perguntar, com brandura, adiantando-se para colocar uma mão no ombro do amigo.

O garoto abaixou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Agora não, Mione. Vamos para a aula?

----------------

Draco quase tinha arremessado o celular contra a parede quando este despertou. Só não o fez porque o aparelho escorregou de sua mão para a cama antes que ele pudesse realmente atirá-lo. Cochilou sem querer e quase perdeu a primeira aula. Sorte que a professora estava de bom humor. Pelo menos alguém ali estava de bom humor.

A primeira aula se passou sem que ele conseguisse prender a atenção em uma palavra do que a professora dizia. Assim que o sinal indicou o término da aula, Draco levantou-se e saiu, sem se importar se a professora ainda continuava falando. Estava inquieto, não suportava mais ficar sentado no sala de aula. Encostou-se na parede em frente à porta e ficou observando o movimento. Nunca tinha suportado cigarro, mas se Pansy passasse na frente dele com um, ele tomaria da mão dela. Então se sentiria sufocado e tossiria até não agüentar mais. Que bom que Pansy não passou perto dele. Na verdade, ninguém passou perto dele. Sua cara devia estar realmente ótima.

Draco tentava não pensar no motivo de estar ali, parado, de frente para o quadro de avisos que Harry sempre visitava de manhã. É claro que Harry não tinha mais motivo para analisar os avisos, porém teria que passar pelo pátio para a próxima aula, como o loiro já tinha observado antes. E quando já ameaçava se perder em pensamentos novamente, viu-o descer as escadas com Weasley e Granger, conversando normalmente.

Uma expressão amarga tomou forma em seu rosto, curvando os cantos de seus lábios para baixo e contraindo suas sobrancelhas. Então era assim? Harry não parecia sentir sua falta, em meio a seus _amiguinhos_. Draco tinha sido um estúpido ao pensar que pelo menos ele estaria calado, cabisbaixo, meditativo, triste... qualquer coisa, menos _normal_. Enquanto Draco se desmanchava por dentro, se consumia, se recriminava.

Ora, já estava farto de ser tão vulnerável. Já estava farto de perder a compostura, o orgulho, o controle quando o via. Mostraria para ele que também sabia ser indiferente e com muito maior efeito. Imediatamente vestiu sua máscara impenetrável, fechou os olhos e quando tornou a abri-los eles estavam frios e cortantes, recompôs sua pose confiante, levantou o queixo para encarar a todos de cima e cruzou o pátio bem à frente do moreno, tomando cuidado para ter certeza que seria notado ao mesmo tempo em que o ignorava completamente.

Doeu. Doeu como garras se cravando em seu peito, mas ele tinha que suportar, tinha que provar para si mesmo que ainda era capaz de ser indiferente. E realmente foi capaz. Talvez tivesse doído mais nele do que em Harry, mas com o tempo tudo se tornaria mais fácil.

-----------------

Natalie estava terminando uma ligação quando Draco entrou, apressado, o semblante impassível como havia muito tempo ela não via.

- ... igualmente, Sra. Jorkins. Obrigada - ela pôs o telefone no gancho. - Boa tarde, Sr. M...

A mulher deu um pulo na cadeira ao ouvir a porta bater com estrondo. Prendeu a respiração por algum tempo, surpresa. Ela definitivamente não esperava por uma entrada intempestiva dessas depois dos momentos íntimos que presenciara na sexta-feira entre o loiro e o objeto de sua obsessão. Assustou-se novamente com o telefone tocando duplamente. Respirou fundo e retirou o aparelho do gancho.

- Pritchard, em que poss...

- Aspirina, Natalie... - disse a voz contida de Draco, antes de emendar, de última hora. - Por favor.

- Em um segundo, Sr. Malfoy.

Natalie desligou e levantou-se rapidamente pegando um comprimido na gaveta de sua escrivaninha e enchendo um copo com água em temperatura natural, já que o tempo não estava tão quente naquele dia. Na verdade, o tempo estava imprevisível, assim como certo alguém. Com passos rápidos, a secretária alcançou a porta e bateu suavemente antes de abri-la com lentidão.

Instintivamente olhou para a mesa, porém esta estava vazia. Então olhou para o sofá e viu Draco sentado, inclinado para frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, massageando as têmporas. Natalie cerrou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se com passos silenciosos.

- Aqui está, Draco.

O loiro nem sequer levantou os olhos, apenas aceitou o copo e o comprimido, tomando-os de uma só vez e devolvendo o copo. A secretária jogou o copo descartável no lixinho ao lado da mesa e tornou a aproximar-se do loiro, que agora afrouxava a gravata.

- Não quer se deitar um pouco, Draco? - perguntou suavemente, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para o garoto sem esperar ser convidada.

- Não posso - Draco rosnou, mirando-a com a cabeça levemente abaixada, num brilho gelado nos olhos. - Aquele insuportável do Bagman vem visitar a empresa hoje e quer que eu esteja presente, juntamente com Lucius. E ainda tenho que passar alguns assuntos para meu pai do tempo que ele ficou fora.

- O Sr. Malfoy saiu pra almoçar e ainda não chegou - tranqüilizou-o Natalie. - Descanse um pouco. Eu aviso quando ele chegar.

Draco esfregou o rosto com as mãos e deixou-se desabar para trás, amparado pelo encosto do sofá.

- Droga - resmungou, a expressão ainda fechada, as narinas alargadas.

- O que aconteceu, querido?

Draco soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa pelo nariz.

- O que eu já devia ter imaginado que aconteceria, Natalie - disse com azedume. - Voltei à realidade, à minha vida de merda. O sonho acabou. É admirável que tenha durado tanto tempo.

Natalie engoliu em seco, sentindo um peso no coração ao perceber tanta amargura na atitude desdenhosa do garoto. Justo quando ela achava que tudo se resolveria! Não precisou dizer nada antes que Draco voltasse a se inclinar para frente, continuando, com a mesma paixão furiosa que ela tinha presenciado em tantos desabafos antes desse.

- Eu o beijei, Natalie. E ele fugiu. Ele não me aceitou. Pela segunda vez - Draco engoliu ruidosamente. - Eu fui um idiota, dei o braço a torcer novamente, devia ter aprendido aos onze anos. Me entreguei de bandeja e ele recusou.

- Calma, Draco. Como assim, ele te recusou? Talvez ele só esteja assustado por você tê-lo beijado, Draco. Afinal vocês são dois garotos...

- Não, Natalie - o loiro cortou-a, impaciente. - Não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele não é homofóbico, o padrinho dele se relaciona com meu professor de Estatística e ele apoia! Ele correspondeu ao meu beijo! Mas então disse umas idiotices e foi embora, dizendo que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa entre nós!

A voz do loiro tremeu no fim e seus olhos carregavam muitos dos sentimentos que ele tentava esconder. Natalie tentava decifrá-los, apesar de poder adivinhar muitos deles. Franziu a testa para a menção do padrinho de Potter, mas achou melhor deixar esse assunto para outra hora.

- Mas... mas como isso aconteceu, Draco? Eu não consigo acreditar que ele não tenha te aceitado! Explique-se direito, sim?

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos com um pouco mais de força, respirando fundo para recuperar a firmeza na voz.

- Nós conversamos muito no sábado, passamos o dia inteiro juntos, praticamente. Eu levei ele para a mansão, nós brincamos na piscina, assistimos filme, ouvimos música... eu puxei o assunto sobre históricos amorosos, tentando especular se ele tinha alguém em vista, ou se ainda gostava da ex-namorada dele. Mas ele devolveu as perguntas e eu acabei falando da Pansy. Eu fui sincero com ele, Natalie. Disse que ela nunca passou de uma amiga para mim. Tudo bem, ele não fez nenhum comentário a respeito, o assunto morreu ali. Então meu pai chegou mais cedo que o esperado...

- Oh - Natalie arregalou os olhos, tapando a boca com a mão.

- Lucius não chegou a ficar sabendo de Harry, porque eu fiz ele passar a noite no meu quarto, fazendo minha mãe pensar que eu estava com uma garota - Draco fez uma pausa, encarando as unhas e quando voltou a falar, sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro. - Eu dormi ao lado dele, Natalie. Pude tocá-lo enquanto ele dormia. Fui totalmente inconseqüente, fiquei maluco com nossa proximidade. Na manhã de ontem, quando eu levei ele pra fora da mansão pelos fundos, eu... eu perdi o controle só por ver ele rindo, Natalie.

Draco esfregou as mãos com mais força, parando um pouco pra respirar conforme sua voz dava sinais de querer falhar novamente e seus olhos brilhavam mais que o normal. Natalie levantou-se e se sentou ao lado do garoto, pousando uma mão em seu braço, como para apoia-lo.

- Ele correspondeu - Draco continuou. - Me vez sentir a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo por alguns poucos minutos e então me empurrou, dizendo que não seria meu brinquedo, que não seria como Pansy - Draco fez um gesto vago com as mãos trêmulas, seu rosto se contorcendo. - Saiu correndo, me deixou...

Draco levantou os olhos para o alto, tentando recuperar a voz novamente, os olhos quase transbordando. Natalie mesmo tinha um nó na garganta depois daquela narração tão carregada de sentimentos.

- Oh, meu bem - ela fez a coisa que julgou mais apropriada, acariciando os cabelos do loiro e puxando-o gentilmente de encontro a si.

Foi o que bastou para que um soluço escapasse da garganta do loiro e ele fechasse os olhos, deixando as lágrimas correrem. Draco se deixou ser acomodado nos braços de Natalie e abraçou-a de volta, com força, soluçando e deixando as lágrimas correrem, como havia muito tempo não fazia.

- Eu não posso chorar, Natalie. Não quero. Não por isso - Draco resmungou entre os soluços.

- Chore, querido - a mulher continuou acariciando os cabelos do loiro. - Você vai se sentir melhor, eu garanto.

- Por que dói tanto?

- Calma. Já vai passar.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Oh, meu bem, eu não tenho como te responder por ele. O ideal seria você perguntar isso a ele...

- Não. Eu não quero mais me aproximar dele - Draco choramingou.

Eles permaneceram assim por mais algum tempo, até que o loiro se acalmasse, seus soluços foram diminuindo até cessarem e Draco finalmente se afastou, fungando e limpando os olhos com cuidado para não esfregá-los. Tudo o que ele não precisava no momento era ter os olhos inchados e vermelhos enquanto falava com Lucius Malfoy.

- Querido - Natalie segurou uma das mãos de Draco, chamando sua atenção. - Eu vou dizer o que penso. Harry errou dizendo aquelas coisas pra você, mas talvez você não tenha deixado claro seus sentimentos.

- Natalie, eu cantei pra ele, dormi abraçado com ele, beijei ele... será que não fui claro o bastante? - o loiro ironizou, apesar de ainda não conseguir soar tão expressivo.

- Bem, talvez você devesse ser mais direto.

- Não, ele está muito bem sem mim - Draco levantou-se e Natalie fez o mesmo, relutante em terminar a conversa desse jeito.

- Ele gosta de você, Draco.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Draco soou mais firme e desdenhoso dessa vez.

- Eu acertei quando percebi que você gostava dele, não foi? Chame de intuição, de palpite, de observação, o que quiser. Mas eu sei que ele gosta de você tanto quanto você gosta dele. A maneira como ele fugiu de você só me faz ter ainda mais certeza do que digo.

- Ótimo, então ele que venha atrás de mim, porque eu não vou atrás dele.

Draco desvencilhou-se dela e caminhou apressado até o banheiro, onde trancou-se.

Natalie suspirou e deixou a sala. Assim que tomou seu lugar novamente, ligou para o ramal de Davi Gudgeon.

- Olá, Sr. Gudgeon? Boa tarde. O Sr. Malfoy me pediu para verificar se o senhor já ligou para os dois rapazes selecionados na sexta-feira, para avisar que eles irão ocupar a vaga? Não, não tem problema, não se preocupe. Eu gostaria de fazer isso, tudo bem? O senhor poderia me passar os telefones? Ótimo, obrigada.

Assim que anotou os telefones, Natalie tratou de ligar para o primeiro deles, Ralph Zeller, e avisou-o. O garoto confirmou que estaria na empresa na tarde seguinte e ela agradeceu, passando para o segundo número. De celular.

- Alô - disse a voz masculina do outro lado.

- Sr. Harry Potter?

- Sim?

- Boa tarde - Natalie esperou que ele respondesse e continuou. - Eu sou Natalie Pritchard, secretária do Sr. Draco Malfoy, lembra-se de mim?

Houve um breve momento de hesitação antes que Harry respondesse, parecendo intrigado.

- Sim, claro que me lembro. Como vai você?

- Ótima, obrigada - Natalie sorriu diante da simpatia do garoto. - Estou ligando para falar sobre seu novo emprego. Sei que o senhor já sabe sobre ter sido selecionado, mas gostaria de confirmar sua presença às duas horas da tarde de amanhã, sim?

- Oh... bem... sim, eu estarei aí. Mas creio que já pedi que me chamasse de Harry, certo?

Natalie sorriu novamente.

- Como quiser, Harry. Você deve procurar o Sr. Davi Gudgeon no setor de pesquisas, os porteiros podem te indicar a direção.

- Está bem, obrigado.

- Se você precisar que alguém conhecido o acompanhe, pode me avisar, ok? Draco já deve ter te passado o telefone na empresa. Meu ramal é o 20. Ah, eu estou te atrapalhando? Me desculpe, você deve estar em seu estágio!

- Não, não tem problema. Hoje não há realmente nada a fazer. Não há mais tempo de fazer matérias para o site, nem razão.

- Oh, sim, Draco tinha me falado a respeito da publicação das suas melhores matérias em revistas de grande circulação! Por acaso já saiu a publicação? - Natalie mordeu o lábio inferior, aguardando a resposta. Sabia que Draco ficaria muito interessado em saber disso, caso ainda não soubesse.

- Sim, saiu na edição dessa semana. Eu não sabia, nem tive oportunidade de comprar as revistas ainda.

- E quais são?

Natalie anotou os nomes das revistas e estendeu ainda um pouco a conversa, informalmente, para certificar-se de que Harry se sentisse bastante à vontade com ela. Então despediu-se e fez outra ligação, pedindo para entregarem três exemplares de cada revista. Respirou fundo ao colocar o telefone no gancho. Não deixaria Draco desistir assim tão fácil.

------------------

**N.A.** Tempo, tempo é o que me falta! Inspiração eu tenho, só não tenho tempo para sentar e escrever, que pena... bem, mas aos poucos eu chego lá! Dessa vez, como vocês puderam ver, eles vão demorar um pouco mais pra se acertarem. Mas quando isso acontecer, vai ser definitivo!

A música é _The Hardest Part - Coldplay_. Acho incrível a mistura de uma letra tão melancólica em um ritmo animado! Obrigada, Gê, por me ajudar na tradução novamente! E o brigada Marcos Tardeli pela frase maravilhosa que você sugeriu. Viu só? Eu consegui colocá-la no capítulo! Fê, se eu fosse citar e agradecer por toda a ajuda que você me dá, eu teria que fazer um capítulo especialmente para isso rsrsrs.

Bem, eu pretendia responder os reviews antes de postar, como sempre, mas então copiei tudo no Word e deu 50 PÁGIANS, com uma letrinha minúscula... pois é, então vocês terão que ser pacientes. Eu respondo durante a semana para as 91 (O.O) pessoas que comentaram, ok?

Respostas por e-mail: **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, Ann-Christin Snape, **Gabi Potter-Malfoy**, Amelia Ebherrardt, **Enjouji**, Clara dos Anjos, **Maaya M.**, Dana Norram, **zu marshal**, Calíope, **»»Drika®««**, sam crane, **FerPotter**, msmdhr, **Sofiah Black**, Louise, **Lady nina**, Ivinne, **Marck Evans**, Mewis Slytherin, **MutsumiChan**, Nikkih, **Paty Black**, Sha, **Marjarie**, Ayla Potter, **July Slytherin**, Half-Dane, **Bianca W·**, Paula Lirio, **Tallentiertgould**, Eowin Symbelmine, **Thatah**, Mikage-sama, **Sofia Magrid**, AganishLottly, **Torfithiel**, Cin, **Leka Moreira**, Dark Wolf 03, **Brunu**, juh t., **Nina Black Lupin**, LeNaHhH, **Yuki Jaganshi**, Lucca BR, **Sy.P**, Yellowred, **Nostalgi Camp**, Bruno Malfoy, **Baby Potter**, usagui no ashi, **Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha**, Arwen Mione, Monica Dias, **Kirina Malfoy**, Nynph Lupin, **Mascote**, Bela-chan, **Paulili**, Nyym-chan, **Dark Silver Moon**, Ana Paula, **kitScott**, Mione de Avalon, **Rei Owan**, Ge Malfoy, **Millene Haeer**, Alice, **Ferfa**, Amanda Poirot, **Tachel Black**, Marcx, **Mr.Marple**, Hermione Seixas, **Cherryx**, Mel Deep Dark, **Marcos Tardeli**, Ju, **Hanna Spotter**, bella-riddle, **Mari**, **-Bem-Te-Vi-**, Fernando Miai, **kikaa**, Serim, **Bru**, TEREZINHA-FLEUR.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Marcia** (ufa... que bom que vc recebeu alta... espero não ter causado nenhuma recaída sua com o atraso.. xD Sim, eles se beijaram! E que bom que vc gostou! Acho que o Seboso não vai mais apanhar, sinto muito rsrsrs Bjo!) **Lís** (ahá! Te peguei desprevenida, então! Foi fofo sim, o Draco se entrou naquele beijo, só o Harry não percebeu... .. E... bem, eles ainda não se acertaram, como você pdoe ver, mas vai acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde rsrsrs. Bjos!) **Sakuya** (presentinho pra vc, o capítulo 25, né! uhauhauhau Sim, as coisas estão acontecendo! Mas algo sempre dá errado... bem, nem sempre, na verdade ehehe. Ora, tenho certeza que vc pode realizar seus desejos! Bem, não sei quanto a dormir daquele jeitinho com o Draco, mas... hahaha Beijão!)

Adoraria poder dar um prazo para a atualização, mesmo que fosse quinzenal, mas não posso dessa vez. Colocar prazos está me deixando maluca! Vou escrever assim que possível, vou postar assim que conseguir e espero que vocês compreendam, como sempre.

-------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Depois de terminada a explicação, Snape passou alguns exercícios na lousa e aproveitou para passear entre as carteiras enquanto os alunos trabalhavam.

- Sr. Malfoy - disse o professor, encarando o afilhado do alto de sua pose intimidante assim que passou por sua carteira. - Eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com o senhor ao final da aula.


	27. Acertos

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE

Acertos

-----------------

Harry girou a chave fazendo com que o motor do carro morresse, então deixou a cabeça pender até apoiá-la no volante com um suspiro. Na noite anterior, Ron e Mione tinham alugado um filme e tinham aparecido em sua casa, rindo, puxando conversa, como se nada tivesse mudado. Como se ele não tivesse sido deixado de lado, como se Ron se sentisse à vontade com Sirius e Remus se abraçando, trocando carícias e palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. Como se Harry não estivesse sangrando por dentro.

Desde a manhã de segunda-feira, seus amigos não tinham mais tocado no assunto Draco Malfoy. Eles não tinham voltado a questioná-lo a respeito e tentavam agir normalmente. Hermione, talvez, por saber de tudo - mesmo que ninguém tivesse contado a ela. Já Ron parecia querer convencê-lo de que Draco não fazia falta, que eles sempre seriam um trio e que Malfoy seria sempre um bastardo.

E já que todos fingiam, Harry fez o mesmo. Fingiu que assistiu ao filme, fingiu que sorria, fingiu que estava tudo bem. Mas isso tinha que acabar. Ele precisava falar com Draco. Precisava se explicar, se desculpar, se redimir. Precisava dele.

_Come up to meet you,_

_(Estou indo te encontrar)_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_(Te dizer eu que sinto muito)_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_(Você não sabe quão adorável você é)_

_I had to find you,_

_(Eu tive que ir encontrar você)_

_Tell you I need you_

_(Te dizer que eu preciso de você)_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_(E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado)_

Com esse propósito em mente, Harry pegou a mochila e saiu do carro, acionando o alarme. O tempo ainda continuava instável e havia pequenas poças d'água no chão, devido à chuva que caíra de madrugada. A manhã de terça-feira ainda prometia mais chuva.

Harry encontrou Ron e Hermione quando deixou o estacionamento. Eles acabavam de sair do carro de Fred - que preferia ter que levar e buscá-los todos os dias do que emprestar o carro para o irmão caçula.

- E aí, Harry! - Fred buzinou e colocou a cabeça para fora, gritando e atraído a atenção das pessoas que chegavam na faculdade.

- Alô, Fred - Harry devolveu o aceno mais timidamente e o ruivo arrancou cantando pneu.

Hermione e Ron se aproximaram de mãos dadas, o ruivo revirando os olhos por causa dos resmungos da namorada.

- E aí, cara - Ron soltou a mão de Hermione para dar um toque na mão do amigo.

- Olá - Harry deu um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos e inclinou-se para dar um beijo na face que Hermione lhe oferecia.

- Tudo bem, Harry? - ela perguntou gentilmente e o moreno limitou-se a acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

- Vamos? - chamou, e os três entraram, passando pelos corredores lotados e barulhentos até chegarem à sala de aula.

Ron e Hermione sentaram-se lado a lado e Harry tomou o lugar atrás da amiga, então encarou a carteira vazia ao lado. Mordeu o lábio inferior segurando a mochila, hesitante. Como Draco reagiria se Harry guardasse um lugar para ele?

_Tell me your secrets,_

_(Me conte seus segredos)_

_And ask me your questions_

_(E me pergunte suas dúvidas)_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_(Oh vamos voltar para o começo)_

_Running in circles,_

_(Correndo em círculos)_

_Coming up tails_

_(Atrás de nós mesmos)_

_Heads on a silence apart_

_(Pensando no silêncio que foi deixado)_

Bem, só havia um jeito de saber. O moreno esticou a mão e depositou o objeto na carteira ao lado, porém congelou ainda com o braço esticado quando, ao olhar para frente da classe, viu o loiro cruzando a sala, impassível, sentando-se no canto oposto da sala, numa das primeiras carteiras.

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar completamente enquanto o observava. Engoliu em seco e endireitou-se, deixando a mochila deslizar para o chão, a seu lado. Observou-o lançar um olhar atravessado para as garotas que davam risadinhas logo à frente enquanto colocava seus materiais na mesa. O loiro conservava os lábios levemente arqueado em desagrado, o cabelo caindo quase até os olhos. Ele encostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços olhando para a lousa.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_(Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos)_

Draco parecia nem sequer tê-lo notado! O sentimento de abandono que Harry experimentava naquele momento fazia quase com que ele tivesse saudade dos comentários ácidos do loiro, de seus insultos, de seu mau-humor... qualquer coisa era melhor do que ser ignorado daquela maneira. Seria melhor se Draco tivesse dado-lhe um soco, assim talvez ele se sentisse menos culpado.

Harry soltou um suspiro ao observá-lo soprar uns fios de cabelo, em seguida sacudir levemente a cabeça, fazendo com que as mechas de cabelo dançassem em sua testa. Além disso, o único movimento que o loiro fazia era balançar a perna direita distraidamente, um vinco formado em sua testa conforme seus olhos se desfocavam na lousa.

Enquanto isso, Ron cutucava Hermione para chamar sua atenção.

- Não é maravilhoso? - disse o ruivo, feliz.

- O quê? - perguntou Hermione, mal-humorada.

Ron fez um sinal com a cabeça e a garota virou-se, avistando Malfoy sentado no outro canto da sala, parecendo entediado. Então franziu ainda mais a testa e girou na cadeira, avistando o olhar sofrido que Harry lançava naquela mesma direção, sem sequer notá-la. Hermione voltou a encarar o namorado e irritou-se profundamente com o contentamento que viu estampado em sua face.

- O que é maravilhoso, Ron? - ela inclinou-se para frente, num sussurro raivoso. - A visível decepção de Harry? Ou o fato de ele parecer desconsolado por Malfoy tê-lo ignorado? Não vejo nada de maravilhoso nisso.

- Ora, Mione - foi a vez de Ron ficar irritado. - Pare de fazer tempestade em copo d'água. O Harry vai conseguir superar isso. O importante é que parece que acabou de vez essa história de amizade com Malfoy.

Hermione abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, estreitando os olhos e mirando dentro dos olhos azuis do namorado.

- Que foi? - desafiou o garoto.

- Você realmente acredita no que está dizendo, Ron?

- Mione, eu avisei o Harry que seria assim, que uma hora Malfoy se cansaria dele, mas ele não me deu ouvidos! Aposto como agora está assim porque não quer admitir que eu estava certo. Eu fiz a minha parte como amigo. Se ele não acreditou, o que eu posso fazer?

- Você é tão egoísta, Ron! Você só está se preocupando com o seu ciuminho em relação a seu melhor amigo, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos dele! Não vê que Harry está sofrendo com a separação deles?

- O quê? - indignou-se Ron. - Mione, deixa de ser exagerada! Quem te ouve, pode pensar que Harry levou um fora da namorada. É melhor que Harry tenha se desiludido agora, que o tombo foi pequeno e o estrago não foi tão grande. Ele vai superar isso, é só uma questão de tempo para ele perceber a loucura que estava se metendo. Imagina! Querer ser amigo de Malfoy? Ora, por favor...

- E se ele não superar, Ron? - continuou Hermione, depois de se certificar que Harry não estava prestando atenção neles. - E se não for bem amizade que Harry estava procurando em Malfoy?

A garota assistiu a confusão tomar conta das expressões do ruivo.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Mione?

- O que você acha? Não está na cara? Será que você conhece tão pouco o seu melhor amigo?

Hermione alfinetou e não esperou para ver a reação do ruivo, voltando sua atenção para seu material. Enquanto isso, Ron piscou algumas vezes, tentando achar alguma lógica no que ela disse, então voltou o olhar em direção ao amigo. Harry tinha o queixo apoiado numa das mãos, as sobrancelhas formando um arco suave assim como os cantos de sua boca, ligeiramente inclinados para baixo. Seu olhar dirigido exclusivamente a uma pessoa, de um jeito melancólico, contemplativo e até nostálgico.

Ron levou algum tempo para perceber a implicação daquele olhar, juntamente com as palavras da namorada e então engoliu em seco.

- Mione, você está tirando uma com a minha cara... - disse, por fim. Ou melhor, quase implorou. Sentia como se tivesse um balde de água extremamente gelada pendendo acima de sua cabeça, suspenso por um fio de esperança de que tudo não passasse de caraminholas e que mais tarde ele estaria rindo das próprias suspeitas.

A garota limitou-se a dar de ombros e foi a pior resposta que ele poderia receber. O delicado fio foi impetuosamente cortado e o balde desabou sobre sua cabeça, despejando água fria por todo seu corpo. Ron voltou a encarar o amigo e lembrou-se da discussão - se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de discussão - que eles já tinham tido a respeito da sexualidade de Harry. Hermione tinha insinuado que o moreno poderia muito bem ser bissexual e o dito cujo não tinha sequer se manifestado a respeito. E supondo-se que quem cala consente...

- Mione, o que fizeram com o Harry? - perguntou, assombrado.

A garota revirou os olhos e voltou a focar a atenção em Ron.

- O que, Ron?

- Ele pensa que está apaixonado por Malfoy!

- E você pensa que não?

Ron fez uma careta.

- Claro que não! Ele não é gay! Ele gosta de garotas, ele namorou minha irmã! - o ruivo elevou a voz sem querer e Hermione fez um "shhhh" para que ele voltasse a abaixar o volume. - Ele não fala fino, nem rebola, nem quebra a munheca, nem gosta de coisas femininas... ele, ele... ele é espada, Mione!

- Ron... - Hermione recobrou sua paciência com algum esforço. - Ele não precisa fingir que é uma garota, nem agir como uma para gostar de outro rapaz, você ainda não percebeu isso? O fato de um homem gostar de outro homem não faz com que ele deixe de ser homem - "Não necessariamente" acrescentou para si mesma, julgando não ser prudente fazer esse último comentário em voz alta.

- Mas... mas isso é... isso não está certo, Mione. Você deve estar se confundindo... Não pode ser isso...

- Se quiser fechar os olhos para isso, eu não posso fazer nada. Mas eu tenho quase certeza do que digo.

- Mione, isso é absurdo... é nojento! - Ron disse, baixinho, com uma careta. - É Malfoy! _Malfoy_!

- Ronald!

O ruivo deu um pulo na cadeira ao ouvir o próprio nome da boca da namorada. Aquilo não podia significar boa coisa.

- Será que você não percebeu ainda o quanto magoa Harry agindo dessa forma? - continuou duramente a garota. - Ele é seu melhor amigo! Achei que isso valesse alguma coisa pra você! Mas não. Em vez de acalmá-lo quando ele descobre que o padrinho e seu melhor amigo estão apaixonados, você torce o nariz e faz cara de asco! Em vez de dar apoio quando ele se sente confuso, você só traz mais desconfiança a ele, mais confusão! Você nem quis saber sobre os motivos que levaram Harry a querer a amizade de Malfoy, foi logo tentando jogar um contra o outro! Foi principalmente por nossa culpa que ele se afastou, sabia? Nós dois não temos dado atenção a ele! Harry sofreu uma desilusão e talvez nem seja totalmente culpa de Malfoy, mas nós não temos como saber, porque ele não se abre mais conosco! E agora, Ronald Weasley? Você vai dar as costas a seu amigo quando ele mais precisa? Vai ficar fazendo caretas e repetindo o quanto acha nojento duas pessoas se gostarem? Ou será...

Ron ainda estava atônito demais com aquelas palavras para perceber que a súbita interrupção de Hermione se devia à chegada do professor. Nem sequer prestou atenção nos resmungos de Snape quanto ao fato de o Diretor ter segurado os professores alguns minutos a mais para recados de última hora. Estava atordoado demais com aquelas palavras ecoando em sua mente para notar que o professor estava de mau-humor e que já tinha começado a explicação da matéria nova. Só voltou para a realidade quando o lápis que ele segurava distraidamente nas mãos caiu com estrépito na mesa.

E como não podia faltar quando Snape estava de mau-humor, ele bombardeou os alunos com perguntas sobre a matéria nova. Harry em especial.

- É o melhor que o senhor pode fazer, Sr. Potter? - ele rosnou. - Uma criança da quinta série faria melhor dedução que o senhor. Eu me pergunto como muitos de vocês chegaram à faculdade.

Normalmente, Harry teria ficado possesso, mas a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar no momento era que a única reação que Draco tivera quanto àquilo fora um franzir de cenho e um olhar vazio, que logo fora indiferentemente desviado, conforme Snape voltava a explicar a matéria.

Nada de troca de olhares cúmplices, nada de sorrisos encorajadores... nem mesmo o antigo deboche que esses momentos freqüentes de humilhação rendiam ao loiro, num passado não muito distante. Mas Harry não estava certo se ficava feliz por isso. Draco não tinha voltado a ser aquele garoto invejoso e esnobe, mas parecia fazer questão de deixar claro que queria distância do moreno.

Porém ele não poderia fugir para sempre. Afinal, ainda havia o intervalo inteiro para Harry tentar convencer Draco a ouvi-lo. E caso não conseguisse uma aproximação, haveria outras possibilidades naquela tarde, ou ainda nas outras que se seguiriam, já que Harry agora fazia parte da empresa dos Malfoy.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_(Ninguém disse que era fácil)_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_(Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil)_

Com esse pensamento em mente, Harry obrigou-se a voltar a atenção para Snape.

Depois de terminada a explicação, Snape passou alguns exercícios na lousa e aproveitou para passear entre as carteiras enquanto os alunos trabalhavam.

- Sr. Malfoy - disse o professor, encarando o afilhado do alto de sua pose intimidante assim que passou por sua carteira. - Eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com o senhor ao final da aula.

Aquelas palavras não tinham sido sussurradas e o silêncio dos alunos possibilitou Harry de ouvi-las, tendo uma de suas oportunidades de abordar o loiro escorregando por entre seus dedos. O moreno assistiu Draco contorcer os lábios em um sorriso forçado que sumiu assim que Snape deu as costas a ele.

Bem, haveria outras oportunidades...

Snape ainda encontrou outras brechas para aliviar seu mau-humor com comentários desagradáveis, mas Harry não estava prestando atenção. Na verdade, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem sequer notou os olhares estranhos que Ron lhe lançou pelo resto da aula.

_Oh take me back to the start_

_(Oh me leve de volta ao começo)_

--------------

Quando o sinal tocou, Draco arrumou suas coisas sem pressa enquanto os demais alunos se atropelavam para sair da sala. Desejava fazer o mesmo. Definitivamente não estava de bom humor para uma conversa com o padrinho. Colocou a mochila nas costas e levantou-se, sentando em cima de uma das carteiras da primeira fileira e esperando.

Snape, com suas coisas recolhidas e empurradas num canto da mesa, foi até ele.

- Desça da carteira - ordenou.

Draco revirou os olhos e desceu da carteira, apoiando seu corpo nela e cruzando os braços desafiadoramente. Snape ignorou-o, fixando seu olhar letal às duas garotas que se demoravam, rindo e cochichando. Imediatamente as risadinhas cessaram e as duas saíram mais do que depressa.

- Vejo que você já superou o seu "assunto" com Potter - disse o professor, observando atentamente o afilhado como se perfurasse seu crânio com o olhar.

Draco bufou e desencostou-se da carteira, pretendendo encerrar o assunto, porém Snape impediu-o estendendo a mão.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Quem você pensa que é para se meter na minha vida pessoal? - devolveu Draco, asperamente.

- Não ouse falar comigo nesse tom, garoto. Sou seu professor e seu padrinho.

- Ser meu professor não te dá o direito de se meter na minha vida. E eu não tenho mais onze anos para aceitar sermões de ninguém.

- Ora, pois então não aja como um garotinho de onze anos e eu não te tratarei como um.

- Já acabou? Eu quero aproveitar o que sobrou do meu intervalo - disse o loiro, ignorando deliberadamente as palavras do professor.

- Escute aqui, Draco, se você não se afastar de vez dessa gente, eu...

- O quê? - Draco cortou-o, desdenhosamente. - Vai fazer o quê, _professor_? Vai contar para meu pai? Conte! Eu não estou impedindo, estou?

Os olhos negros do homem se tornaram fendas estreitas e as palavras escaparam por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Isso quer dizer que você pretende voltar às boas com esse moleque? - Draco apenas deu de ombro em resposta, desinteressado, e as narinas de Snape se dilataram perigosamente. - Draco, o que exatamente você vê de tão interessante em Potter? Ou será que eu deveria perguntar qual o seu real interesse para com ele?

Draco soltou uma risada debochada e levantou os olhos pra o padrinho, um brilho provocativo, quase divertido em seus olhos.

- Então é isso. Você tem certeza que quer saber?

- Draco... - rosnou Snape, cerrando os punhos num ato intimidante, mas seu afilhado sustentou seu olhar.

- Quer saber se eu sou... como foi que você disse mesmo? - Draco fingiu-se pensativo. - Imoral? - e sem esperar por uma resposta, continuou. - Sim, talvez eu me encaixe no seu conceito de imoralidade.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, garoto - Snape deu um passo para frente, claramente esforçando-se para manter a voz baixa e controlada quando parecia prestes a estrangular o rapaz à sua frente, que o encarava com despeito.

- Sei sim! Mas talvez _você_ não saiba o que eu estou tentando dizer. Eu vou tentar ser mais claro então: sou bissexual, qual o problema? Estou a fim de outro garoto, isso responde sua pergunta sobre minhas intenções? Mais alguma pergunta? Ah, sim, você deve estar se perguntando por que não estamos nos falando, certo? Bem, porque eu o beijei! E quer saber por que não estamos juntos agora? Por que _ele_ não me quis. Tem mais alguma dúvida, professor?

Snape tinha voltado as costas para o afilhado logo depois das primeiras palavras, apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa, incapaz de impedir seu próprio espanto de se mostrar em suas feições. Afinal, Black estava certo. Era Draco quem estava dando em cima do afilhado do outro. E Draco estava sendo totalmente imprudente por brincar dessa maneira com um assunto que poderia resultar em tragédia caso chegasse aos ouvidos de Lucius Malfoy.

Virou-se justamente para dizer isso, para tentar abrir os olhos do rapaz para as graves implicações daquilo que ele declarara tão abertamente, porém tudo o que viu foi a porta batendo, o barulho ecoando pela sala vazia.

---------------

Natalie costumava chegar mais cedo, geralmente cerca de meia hora antes de Draco para colocar as coisas em ordem, regar as plantas, abrir cortinas, etc. Por isso se surpreendeu quando encontrou a porta da ante-sala destrancada. Franziu as sobrancelhas e entrou reparando na porta do escritório do chefe aberta. Deixou as chaves e sua bolsa na mesa e espiou para dentro da sala.

O loiro estava parado em frente à janela, os olhos voltados para a vista embaçada do lado de fora, observando a água escorrendo pelo vidro da janela, os prédios sendo lavados pela chuva. Ele tinha uma expressão compenetrada - apesar de aparentemente não ter nenhuma ligação com a vista da janela -, as mãos nos bolsos da calça social, a camisa de manga longa com os punhos abertos e arregaçados e a gravata relaxadamente frouxa.

- Draco? - Natalie estranhou, chamando a atenção do rapaz, que voltou-se para ela, com o cenho ainda um pouco fechado.

- Olá, Natalie - a expressão de Draco se suavizou quando a viu, mas ainda assim havia um tanto de frieza em seu tom, daquele tipo que tornava suas emoções indecifráveis, além de lhe conferir um costumeiro ar de tédio.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo? - perguntou ela, entrando no escritório.

Draco suspirou desgostosamente e apontou para sua maleta sobre a mesa.

- Só vim deixar minhas coisas. Ainda não almocei. Serei babá do Sr. Bagman novamente - ele carregou de desprezo o nome, começando a arrumar as mangas da camisa e abotoá-las. - Levá-lo para almoçar no restaurante mais caro da cidade para impressioná-lo, mandar varrer o chão e estender o tapete vermelho antes que ele pise, sabe como é. E como meu pai está _muito ocupado_, passou essa tarefa extremamente _agradável_ para mim. Humpt - Draco soltou um riso debochado pelo nariz. - Ele está é de saco cheio desse idiota e, como não podia deixar de ser, sobrou para mim.

Arrumada a camisa, Draco empenhou-se em arrumar a gravata, porém Natalie adiantou-se.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo - o garoto retirou as mãos para que ela tivesse caminho livre. - E a reunião?

- Estarei de volta a tempo, eu espero. Bagman também vai participar. Ele pode ser insuportável, mas está disposto a investir horrores na empresa e isso já basta para fazer os olhos de Lucius brilharem. Como estou?

Natalie afastou-se e analisou-o de alto a baixo, com um olhar crítico.

- Elegante.

- Obrigado - ele recolheu as chaves do carro da mesa e Natalie achou falta daquele sorriso convencido e das frases arrogantes que ele usava sempre que recebia um elogio. - Anote recados para mim, Natalie. Eu provavelmente ficarei fora da sala a tarde toda. Aliás, talvez eu apareça para pedir mais aspirina. Sim, eu já tomei uma, só pra prevenir, mas nunca se sabe.

A secretária ficou sem ação, parecendo desapontada com as palavras do patrão, afinal aquele seria o primeiro dia de Harry na empresa e ela tinha planejado fazê-los se falarem.

- Draco, espere - chamou, alcançando-o antes que ele saísse da ante-sala. - Eu quero te mostrar algo.

Ela abriu suas gavetas e retirou uma pequena pilha de revistas. Draco franziu o cenho, aproximando-se da mesa.

- O que é?

- São as revistas em que foram publicadas as matérias de Harry.

Os músculos do maxilar do loiro se contraíram, mas foi a única alteração visível em suas feições.

- Todas estas?

- Não, na verdade eu tomei a liberdade de pedir três exemplares de cada. Eu já mandei uma de cada para o Sr. Gudgeon, achei que ele fosse se interessar. E aqui estão duas de cada - enquanto explicava, Natalie dividiu-as em duas pilhas de cinco revistas, completamente ciente de que ainda assim era um bom número. - Achei que você gostaria de guardá-las e, quem sabe, deixar as outras inocentemente sobre a mesa do Sr. Malfoy.

Draco girou a chave nos dedos, ainda encarando as revistas. Então levantou os olhos para ela.

- Faça isso, Natalie. E deixe as outras sobre minha mesa.

A secretária deixou um sorriso satisfeito se espalhar por seu rosto conforme o loiro deixava a sala. Suspirou e voltou a atenção para suas tarefas, até que o telefone tocou e a voz agradável de Harry saudou-a dizendo timidamente que já tinha chegado e que apreciaria sua companhia, caso não fosse atrapalhar.

Alguns minutos depois, Natalie estava no piso térreo do prédio. Localizou com facilidade os cabelos revoltos do garoto um pouco úmidos de chuva - sob o olhar reprovador de um dos porteiros.

- Olá, Harry - ela estendeu a mão, que o garoto recebeu calorosamente.

- Boa tarde, Natalie. Me desculpe, eu só estou um pouco perdido. Prometo que só te alugo hoje.

- Não se preocupe. Tome, aqui está o seu crachá oficial. Vamos?

Harry deu uma olhada a seu redor e constatou que a maioria das pessoas usava o crachá na altura do peito, inclusive Natalie. Então prendeu o seu no bolso da camisa cinza chumbo que usava.

- Vamos - Harry seguiu-a para o elevador vazio e enquanto a porta se fechava, ele ainda pôde ver o porteiro mirando-o, carrancudo. Imediatamente levou as mãos aos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los. - Acho que ele não gostou do meu cabelo.

Natalie riu.

- Não se incomode. Marvin é um pouco rabugento. E tem a mania condenável de encarar todo mundo dessa maneira. Mas é só até ele se acostumar com você. Ou talvez só até você se acostumar com esses olhares e começar a achá-los normais, como é o meu caso, provavelmente.

Harry riu também e Natalie ficou satisfeita por deixá-lo mais descontraído. Ela deu algumas dicas bem humoradas a ele sobre os lugares e as pessoas enquanto guiava-o até a sala de Davi Gudgeon.

- Chegamos! - anunciou quando eles alcançaram a porta do departamento de pesquisas. - E com dez minutos de antecedência.

Harry deu um sorriso nervoso e hesitou antes de falar:

- Natalie, Draco não ficou zangado por você deixar seu serviço para me acompanhar?

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Draco não está. E eu posso muito bem retornar para as pessoas que ligaram quando voltar para minha sala. Não estou me metendo em encrencas, nem estou oferecendo minha companhia por obrigação.

Harry sorriu nervosamente mais uma vez, olhando para o interior da sala através da porta de vidro, claramente hesitante.

- Ele não veio trabalhar hoje? - acabou perguntando, parecendo incapaz de se conter.

- Draco saiu para almoçar com um futuro investidor, já estará de volta, mas receio que ele esteja um tanto ocupado hoje, por isso não acho provável que te procure, Harry.

- Eu também não acho provável - o garoto murmurou para si mesmo, seguido por um suspiro melancólico. - Bem, obrigado, Natalie. Eu consigo me virar daqui pra frente.

- Disponha - eles se apertaram as mãos novamente. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, mesmo que seja só um cafezinho, já sabe como me encontrar.

------------------

Na manhã de quarta-feira, Harry e Ron dirigiram-se à sala de Estatística logo que o sinal do intervalo bateu. Hermione provavelmente só se juntaria a eles no último momento, depois de trocar algumas palavras com o professor Flitwick. Os dois amigos estavam um tanto calados naquela manhã. Harry imerso em seus pensamentos, e Ron lançando olhares de esguelha para o amigo, ameaçando dizer algo, mas sempre desistindo no último momento.

Ao chegarem na sala, Harry deixou-se cair numa cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na carteira. Retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos cansadamente. O treino da noite anterior tinha sido muito cansativo. Harry tinha criado ilusões de que Oliver Wood os deixaria mais à vontade, somente discutindo sobre a tão aguardada partida da sexta-feira, contra Durmstrang. Porém o capitão do time tinha feito exatamente o oposto. Empolgado com a proximidade do jogo, ele tinha feito os jogadores darem o melhor de si, principalmente Harry e Lino, além de aproveitar para fazer alguma pressão psicológica também, dizendo o quão seria maravilhoso se eles ganhassem. Resultado: Harry estava estressado e exausto.

Finalmente a realização de que em breve ele estaria disputando uma das partidas de vôlei mais importantes de sua vida atingiu-o. E com ela vinha toda uma carga de pressão, tanto por parte dos demais estudantes - que lhe lançavam olhares esperançosos, como se ele fosse sua única esperança de salvação - quanto de si mesmo. Ele podia não estar passando por uma fase muito boa, mas vôlei sempre seria uma das coisas que ele mais gostava em sua vida e não podia deixar de pensar que a angústia que experimentava desde domingo poderia interferir de alguma maneira com o seu desempenho no jogo.

E havia também o fato inevitável de que jogaria com Draco. No mesmo time, como uma equipe. Provavelmente essa situação desconfortável, esses "assuntos mal resolvidos" entre eles, seria um fator agravante. Como eles poderia ter a concentração e o espírito de equipe necessários para o jogo? Oh, e eles estavam jogando tão bem juntos! Tinham alcançado uma sincronia perfeita nas jogadas. Sem isso, provavelmente as chances de vitória cairiam muito. O treino de quinta-feira não seria suficiente para que eles formulassem outra estratégia, que não apostar nas jogadas calculadas de Draco aliadas à impulsividade e reflexos de Harry.

Eles tinham que se acertar até lá. Não só pelo bem do jogo, mas pela sanidade de Harry também.

- Cahem - Harry foi trazido de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Ron limpar a garganta. - E aí, cara, como foi o treino ontem?

Harry recolocou os óculos e só então percebeu que Ron estava sentado a seu lado e tinha guardado o lugar da frente para Hermione. Bem, fazia tempo que eles não se sentavam lado a lado dessa maneira.

- Ah, foi... foi cansativo.

- Hum - Ron acenou afirmativamente, parecendo meio distraído. - O jogo tá chegando, né?

- É...

- Você acha que nós temos chance de ganhar?

Harry suspirou, lembrando-se de todos os seus temores.

- Sim, Ron. Nós temos tudo pra ganhar - "O que não é uma mentira", pensou, talvez tentando convencer a si mesmo.

- E... e como é que Malfoy tem se saído nos treinos? - perguntou o ruivo, como quem não quer nada.

Harry não pôde deixar de achar estranho ouvir Ron falar o sobrenome de Draco sem nenhum comentário desgostoso, nem o tom rancoroso de sempre. Suspirou, antes de responder encarando a superfície da própria carteira.

- Bem. Ele tem se saído ótimo, na verdade. Parece que ele realmente aprendeu a jogar, de uns tempos para cá - Harry não pôde impedir um sorriso ao lembrar-se de sua própria surpresa ao ver o bom desempenho de Draco nos jogos em que ele não estava com os demais jogadores do time de Administração. Realmente, aqueles brutamontes conseguiam ofuscar o talento do loiro. E pensar que ele e Ron tinham acusado Malfoy de ter que pagar para entrar no time do colégio... Aquele pensamento fez com que o sorriso morresse.

- Harry... por que vocês brigaram? - perguntou o ruivo, tentando parecer apenas despreocupadamente curioso.

O moreno engoliu em seco sem querer imaginar a reação de Ron se contasse. Acabou sacudindo a cabeça ainda sem encarar o amigo.

- Não foi nada de mais, Ron... Apenas... apenas esqueça isso, ok?

- Não.

A convicção e firmeza na voz de Ron fez com que Harry se voltasse para encará-lo. O ruivo tinha o semblante determinado, de uma maneira que Harry vira poucas vezes. As sardas pareciam mais pronunciadas e as orelhas estavam levemente vermelhas, mas não de raiva.

- Eu não vou esquecer isso, Harry. Tá na cara que isso está te incomodando. Harry, nós somos amigos, certo?

Harry limitou-se a acenar positivamente, com medo do rumo que essa conversa poderia tomar.

- Então! Por que você não conta pra mim o que aconteceu? Por que você não tem mais conversado direito comigo e com a Mione? Você nem sequer disse onde você está trabalhando! Sim, porque eu suponho que você conseguiu um emprego, certo? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Malfoy também?

Harry desviou o olhar, sem saber como reagir. Sabia que estava sendo injusto em não se abrir com seu melhor amigo, mas não era como se ele não tivesse motivos para isso. Era justamente por medo da reação de Ron que ele não contava. Quer dizer... como exatamente ele poderia dizer a ele tudo pelo que tinha passado com Malfoy e tudo o que sentia?

- Ouça, Harry - Ron continuou, e era estranho ouvir toda aquela compreensão na voz do amigo. - Eu sei que não tenho encorajado muito você a falar sobre esse assunto, mas... olha... - ele respirou fundo por um momento, alguma incerteza finalmente transparecendo em sua voz. - Eu quero que você saiba que pode... pode me contar. Qualquer coisa. Seja o que for.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. "Qualquer coisa mesmo?" pensou, duvidoso. "Tem certeza?".

- É complicado, Ron...

- Sim, eu imagino - Ron engoliu em seco. - Você... você gosta dele, não gosta?

Harry espantou-se por um momento, mas logo convenceu a si mesmo que Ron referia-se a um tipo bem mais inocente de "gostar".

- Eu aprendi a gostar dele, Ron. Sabe, ele não é ruim como parece. Ele...

- Não, Harry. Eu perguntei se você... se você _gosta_ dele. De verdade.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram. Ele foi pego totalmente desprevenido com a pergunta. Ron não precisava ser mais claro do que isso para que ele entendesse a pergunta. Céus! Estaria tão evidente assim? Bem, Ron não era a pessoa mais perceptiva do mundo, e se até ele já tinha percebido...

- Como? - optou por se fazer de bobo.

- Cara, não me faça ter que repetir isso, por favor - implorou o outro e Harry não teve escolha a não ser suspirar e responder com sinceridade.

- Sim.

Talvez Ron já esperasse essa resposta, mas tivesse um pequeno fio de esperança de que ele negasse. O ruivo teria ficado verde, se fosse possível, quando aquele fiozinho mínimo de esperança foi extinto. Permanentemente. Ron soltou o ar que tinha inconscientemente preso em seus pulmões e respirou fundo. Então soltou tudo de uma vez, escolhendo não olhar para o amigo:

- Ok, eu prefiro acreditar que isso não é culpa sua, que você não escolheu gostar dele, dentre todas as pessoas. Então nós podemos apenas culpar o destino por ser tão malditamente gozador. Mas... tudo bem, não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso, eu suponho?

Harry teria achado graça na situação, se não estivesse tão aliviado. Percebeu que também retinha a respiração e tratou de soltar o ar.

- Não, não há nada que se possa fazer...

- Bem - continuou o ruivo. - De qualquer forma, isso não muda nada entre a gente, não é mesmo? Nos continuamos sendo melhores amigos, independente das suas preferências. Não é fato de você ser... eeerm... - Ron gesticulou exageradamente, tentando achar alguma palavra apropriada para defini-lo.

- Bissexual - Harry resolveu ajudá-lo.

- É, é, isso mesmo. - Ron engoliu audivelmente, finalmente criando coragem para encarar o amigo novamente. - Bem, que seja. Isso não muda muita coisa. Quero dizer, você continua o mesmo Harry de sempre, só que... gostando de outro cara - Ron engoliu ruidosamente, contraindo as sobrancelhas de um jeito desconsolado.

- Pois é, eu não me sinto diferente - confirmou o moreno.

Era óbvio que Ron ainda não aceitava nem entendia completamente, mas estava se esforçando para ser compreensível, e Harry estava disposto a aceitar qualquer tipo de conforto. Principalmente vindo de seu melhor amigo. Ele poderia abraçá-lo, se não soubesse que isso provavelmente constrangeria o amigo, ainda mais dadas as circunstâncias.

- Cara, por que ele? - Ron aparentemente não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.

- Não sei, Ron. Talvez seja mesmo uma brincadeira do destino. Mas aconteceu. Eu conheci um outro lado de Draco, convivi mais com ele e acabei me apaixonando.

Tudo bem, talvez a palavra "apaixonando" tenha sido demais para Ron, dada a maneira como ele começou a retirar o material da mochila de um modo desesperado. Harry achou ter imaginado que dessa vez Ron tinha realmente adquirido uma coloração esverdeada, apesar do rubor intenso das orelhas.

Nesse momento, mais pessoas se juntaram a eles na sala, entre eles Pansy Parkinson, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Crabbe, Goyle e - algum tempo depois - Draco Malfoy. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um breve instante quando ele atravessava a porta da sala, porém antes que alguma emoção transparecesse - nem que fosse somente o reconhecimento - o loiro desviou o olhar e dirigiu-se ao canto oposto da sala.

- Hum... Harry? - Ron chamou sua atenção novamente. - Você... você levou um fora, foi isso?

Harry sorriu sem alegria diante da apreensão do amigo.

- Não, Ron. Foi exatamente o contrário, por incrível que pareça.

- Heim? - o ruivo piscou, confuso. - Mas... como assim? Você deu um fora em Malfoy? Quer dizer que ele tá a fim de você também?

- Sim. Ou pelo menos estava até domingo de manhã - Harry respondeu, voltando a olhar em direção ao loiro, que examinava as próprias unhas, entediado.

- Mas... calma, eu não entendo, Harry. O que aconteceu?

- Ufa! Cheguei rapazes! - anunciou Mione, entrando ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal anunciava o final do intervalo. Ela depositou o material na carteira e então sentou-se virada para os dois, reparando nas reticências pairando ao redor deles. - Atrapalho?

- Sim - disse Ron, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry negava.

- Sim ou não? - perguntou a garota, voltando-se para Harry. Ron fez o mesmo.

- Na verdade não, Mione. Eu estava prestes a esclarecer algumas coisas com Ron, mas gostaria que você participasse da conversa também. Eu tenho deixado vocês um pouco de fora da minha vida. Gostaria de poder consertar isso.

Hermione abriu um sorriso satisfeito para o namorado - que corou furiosamente, mas pareceu também satisfeito consigo mesmo - então encarou Harry novamente.

- Nós também te deixamos um pouco de fora da nossa vida, Harry. E pode apostar que sentimos sua falta, não é, Ron?

- É, cara...

Antes que Harry começasse seu relato, Remus chegou à sala e logo a aula se iniciou. A boa notícia era que não haveria matéria nova, apenas exercícios práticos. Com um último olhar para o outro canto da sala, Harry juntou-se aos amigos e contou-lhes o que realmente acontecera em voz baixa, incentivado pelas conversas moderadas dos demais alunos.

O moreno sentiu um grande peso ser tirado de seu coração, deixando-o mais leve. Talvez compartilhar com eles um pouco do que passava, o fizesse sentir-se melhor, apesar de não resolver totalmente seus problemas. Ele também tinha consciência de que não poderia exagerar nos detalhes porque não era como se Ron tivesse aceitado Draco. Até mesmo Hermione parecia um pouco relutante em aceitar de uma hora para outra que tudo aquilo que ela conhecia sobre o loiro era somente a camada superficial e mais defensiva dele. Entretanto isso eles só entenderiam com o tempo e a convivência, Harry tentava ser otimista. Por enquanto já estava de bom tamanho que eles aceitassem seus sentimentos em relação a Draco.

--------------------

Draco lançou um olhar assassino para o grupinho que o tinha chamado para resolver os exercícios em conjunto. Nem precisou negar, pois sua mensagem já tinha sido compreendida. "Bem, melhor para eles", pensou, isolado no canto da classe. Não estava com um humor nada sociável. Também não estava com humor para Estatística. Aliás, não devia ter deixado a cama aquela manhã.

Deu uma olhada ao redor e viu todos consultando cadernos alheios, discutindo, comparando resultados. Lupin estava passando pelas carteiras, sanando possíveis dúvidas. De má vontade, Draco voltou a atenção para os exercícios. Seus olhos acompanharam as palavras, porém seu cérebro estava ocupado demais para assimilar o que lia. Estava com sono e com o pensamento longe.

Bem, na verdade não tão longe. Olhou para o canto posto da classe, onde o trio de ouro conversava e trabalhava ao mesmo tempo. Fazia algum tempo que não presenciava um momento desses, e a cena relembrou certos sentimentos quase adormecidos. O ciúme pelas amizades de Harry. Aquele ciúme que ele sentia desde seus onze anos, quando o conhecera. Ultimamente, era Draco quem ocupava esse lugar, de fazer exercícios em conjunto. E naquele momento, sozinho num canto, ele chegou a pensar que talvez o moreno não sentisse tanto sua falta. Não tanto quanto ele sentia falta do moreno. Talvez Draco estivesse criando falsas esperanças de que Harry se arrependeria por tê-lo afastado e insistiria em procurá-lo e justificar-se. Afinal, ele tinha seus amigos.

Que fizesse bom proveito deles, então, pois Draco não estava disposto a se humilhar novamente. Nem que precisasse formular um mantra do tipo "Eu não sinto falta do Testa-Rachada" e repetisse todas as noites cinqüenta vezes antes de dormir.

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos para conter a vontade de esfregar os olhos. Não estava dormindo direito esses últimos dias. Ou, pelo menos, uma noite tinha deixado de ser suficiente para acabar com o sono.

Não tinha visto Harry nem de relance na tarde anterior. Queria acreditar que não teria procurado o moreno, mesmo se tivesse oportunidade. Porém Bagman e a reunião tinham tomado toda a sua tarde. Ora, e Bagman era estressante! Entretanto, no fundo Draco sabia que teria dado uma ajuda qualquer ao acaso para provocar um inocente esbarrão. Nem que fosse para xingá-lo depois.

Porém o acaso não tinha ajudado, sequer. E mesmo à noite, sem ter o que fazer, Draco teve que se conter para não ir à academia da faculdade só para assistir ao treino do time de Sistemas de Informação. Incapaz de ficar em casa contendo sua ansiedade, ele tinha decidido dar uma volta de carro para se distrair - o que não tinha funcionado, absolutamente, já que ele se achou parado do lado de fora do estacionamento da faculdade minutos depois, encarando um gol prateado estacionado do lado de dentro. Julgando-se a criatura mais estúpida da face da Terra, voltou para casa antes que o treino acabasse e ele fosse visto espiando do lado de fora com sua nada discreta BMW branca.

Draco se surpreendeu esfregando os olhos. Droga, odiava ficar com sono. Aquilo sempre o deixava com cara de bobo. Piscou um pouco para focar a visão novamente nos exercícios, mas antes que conseguisse se concentrar, percebeu alguém parando a seu lado.

- Sr. Malfoy - Draco levantou os olhos para a expressão gentil do Prof. Lupin. - Se possível, eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor ao término da aula. Garanto que não tomará mais que cinco minutos.

Oh, que ótimo. Agora todos os professores resolveram segurá-lo depois da aula para lhe darem sermões? Se bem que Lupin não estava disposto a fazê-lo - ou pelo menos fingia muito bem uma pose amigável. E também havia o fato de que ele tinha pedido educadamente, em particular, ao invés de dar uma ordem em voz alta para que todos ouvissem, como seu padrinho tinha feito. Sem contar na curiosidade que tomou conta de seu subconsciente...

- Ok - acabou concordando. Não custava nada, afinal.

Lupin ofereceu-lhe um sorriso agradecido e afastou-se.

Se Draco já estava achando difícil se concentrar antes disso, a partir daquele momento, resolver exercícios de Estatística tinha se convertido em uma missão impossível. E o tempo se arrastou até que finalmente o sinal anunciasse o fim da aula. Rapidamente a sala se esvaziou. Draco evitou olhar para o lado, e não chegou a saber se Harry tinha olhado em sua direção. Apenas guardou suas coisas e se aproximou da mesa do professor, que fazia algumas anotações.

- Harry me disse que você se interessou em ter aulas de violão - começou Lupin sem levantar os olhos para ele.

Dentre todas as possibilidades que ele tinha cogitado, não tinha sequer se lembrado das aulas de violão que Harry tanto insistia para que ele tivesse.

- Bem, eu disse que pensaria no assunto - respondeu Draco neutralmente, e observou, com o cenho franzido, Lupin rasgar o pedaço de papel no qual estava escrevendo, estendendo-o.

- Então, para o caso de você se decidir, entre em contato comigo para nós marcarmos um horário, nem que seja informalmente, somente para que eu lhe dê algumas dicas.

Draco aceitou o papel e analisou-o. Havia dois números de telefone rabiscados na caligrafia cuidadosa, característica do professor.

- O primeiro é o da minha casa; o segundo da casa de Sirius. Não tenho celular, mas você pode me encontrar em um desses números com certeza. Harry me disse que você tem talento - ele ofereceu um sorriso transbordando simpatia e Draco não pôde deixar de imaginar o que Black diria se ele ligasse em sua casa procurando por Lupin. Não seria louco de tentar para saber.

Limpou a garganta, guardando o papel no bolso da camisa.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha! - Lupin pegou sua maleta de sobre a mesa e estendeu a mão para o loiro. - E não hesite em ligar. Terei prazer em ajudar no que for possível.

Droga. Aquele sorriso era no mínimo desconcertante. Lupin desfez o aperto de mão e gesticulou para que Draco saísse primeiro, ao que ele atendeu.

Sem dúvida ele era um excelente professor de Estatística e suas habilidades musicais eram incontestáveis. Draco tinha se sentido tentado a aceitar a proposta de Harry, mas será que ainda queria ter aulas de violão? De alguma forma, não ter Harry a seu lado naquele momento o estava desmotivando. De que adiantava saber que o moreno o achava talentoso se não podia ouvir isso diretamente da boca dele?

---------------

Lucius Malfoy entrou pela portaria do prédio, olhando de cima com seu olhar de superioridade e nojo, enquanto um homem atarracado com orelhas de abano corria em seu encalço, tagarelando afoito.

- ... e a parte elétrica já foi checada, não há problema algum. A falha deve ser mecânica, por isso eu acho melhor contatar...

- Frinz, seu idiota incompetente - cortou Lucius com a voz quase doce, apesar da rudeza das palavras, fazendo o homem arregalar os olhos e se calar com a boca ainda a meio caminho de terminar de falar. - Que parte de "resolva o problema" você não entendeu?

Frinz fechou a boca e piscou algumas vezes, tentando pensar se o patrão queria que ele respondesse a pergunta ou se só o enfureceria ainda mais se o fizesse. O problema em questão eram os elevadores, que por algum motivo não estavam alcançando o estacionamento subterrâneo. Lucius costumava sair do carro direto para seu elevador particular, que o deixava no andar de seu escritório sem nenhuma interrupção nem a presença incômoda de mais pessoas para que ele dividisse seu espaço. Com isso, ele tinha sido obrigado a subir a rampa _caminhando_ e entrar pela _portaria_, como um reles funcionário ou visitante, passando por aquele bando de serviçais e, pior, ter que dividir um elevador com eles - apesar de que Frinz desconfiava que ninguém se atreveria a entrar num elevador ocupado por Lucius Malfoy.

Depois de alguns segundos sob o olhar gelado do patrão, o funcionário concluiu que sim, ele devia responder a pergunta. Porém isso não era nenhuma garantia que Lucius não se enfureceria da mesma maneira.

- E-eu estou tentando explicar o problema, senhor...

- Não quero saber de problemas. Quero soluções, Frinz. Então cale-se e suma da minha frente _agora_.

- Sim, senhor.

- E quando digo "agora" quero dizer _imediatamente_.

Frinz desapareceu instantaneamente com passos curtos e apressados.

Lucius voltou a caminhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ignorou os olhares furtivos e a morte súbita das vozes conforme passava. Já estava prestes a alcançar os elevadores quando achou ter ouvido algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Algo que soava como "Potter". Parou e voltou-se para o balcão, onde um dos porteiros conversava distraidamente com a atendente, aparentemente sem notar o silêncio que reinava no local, muito menos o motivo dele. Lucius aproximo-se silenciosamente, pretendendo não ser notado.

- ... você não sabia? - perguntou o porteiro.

- Não. Eu cheguei de licença hoje. Desde quando, Marvin?

- Começou ontem mesmo. Pritchard veio buscá-lo aqui na portaria e entregou o crachá oficial pessoalmente. Juro pra você! - ele acrescentou, diante da aparente incredulidade da atendente, e Lucius franziu a testa apurando ainda mais os ouvidos. - Você tinha que vê-lo, Mirella, a cicatriz, os óculos, os cabelos bagunçados... é uma cópia idêntica do pai! Só não tem aquele ar de arrogância... Você se lembra de James Potter?

Lucius estreitou os olhos perigosamente. O rilhar de seus dentes chegou a ser doloroso.

----------------

Draco estava sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira, um pouco afastado da mesa, o calcanhar direito apoiado no joelho esquerdo, com uma revista apoiada nas coxas. Havia uma pequena ruga em sua testa, indicando concentração. Porém o cantinho de sua boca se arqueava suavemente para cima.

Por fim, inclinou-se para frente, discando o ramal de Natalie com o viva-voz ativado para não ter que se preocupar em segurar o aparelho.

- Pritchard, em que posso ajudar? - a voz amigável de Natalie soou depois de um breve toque, preenchendo o escritório como se ela estivesse lá pessoalmente.

Acomodado novamente em sua cadeira, Draco folheou a revista.

- Natalie, estou aguardando uma ligação importante do Sr. Smith. Não hesite em transferir assim que ele ligar, ok?

- Sim, senhor.

- Você chegou a ler os artigos, Natalie? - perguntou.

- Sim. Eu li na segunda-feira mesmo, antes de mandar para o Sr. Gudgeon.

- E o que achou?

- Bem, eu não tenho muito conhecimento nessa área tecnológica, mas achei admirável! É notável o talento de Harry para o Jornalismo.

- Sim, mas não é só esse talento - respondeu Draco, incapaz de conter o orgulho enquanto falava. - Ele acertou desde a escolha dos temas; a abordagem; a linguagem simples, apesar de técnica... tudo! As pesquisas dele são totalmente aplicáveis. Eu mesmo achei muito úteis na prática, entende? Não foi à toa que ele conseguiu publicações em cinco revistas!

- Sim, eu entendo - só pelo tom suave da voz de Natalie, Draco já percebeu que ela sorria e que ele provavelmente estava parecendo um bobo. - Tenho certeza que ele é muito capaz. E vai conseguir se destacar com facilidade na emp...

A voz de Natalie interrompeu-se com um estrondo que parecia a porta sendo escancarada. Draco quase se assustou com o barulho, mas o que realmente o assustou foi a exclamação que a secretária soltou:

- Sr. Malfoy!

Porém não houve tempo de mais nada ser dito antes que a porta de seu escritório fosse aberta de uma só vez e a figura de um possesso Lucius Malfoy entrasse em seu escritório, batendo a porta sem nenhum cuidado logo atrás de si.

- Pai! - Draco colocou-se de pé nem ímpeto, fazendo a revista escorregar de seu colo, mas não se deu conta disso. Estava preocupado demais analisando a pose intimidadora de Lucius, que aproximou-se de sua mesa, os olhos cortantes, as narinas alargadas e os maxilares apertados fortemente, causando um desenho rígido nos músculos de sua face.

- Como você ousa? - ele rosnou em um voz baixa e perigosa.

Draco conteve-se, tentando não parecer abalado, apenas surpreso.

---------------

Natalie observou completamente sem ação Lucius Malfoy invadir o escritório do filho da mesma maneira intempestiva em que irrompera na ante-sala. Ainda tinha o telefone suspenso próximo ao ouvido quando a exclamação de Draco trouxe-a para a realidade.

- _Pai!_ - veio a voz do loiro, parecendo distante.

O primeiro impulso da secretária foi de colocar o aparelho no gancho, porém antes que o fizesse, ouviu a voz de Lucius perfeitamente audível, como se ele estivesse falando diretamente no bocal do telefone. Ou então Draco tinha acionado o viva-voz:

- _Como você ousa?_

Natalie ainda estava lutando consigo mesma entre colocar o telefone no gancho e fazer o papel completo de enxerida quando dois toques tímidos na madeira fizeram com que ela tampasse instintivamente o bocal do telefone para que o ruído não se fizesse ouvir no cômodo ao lado. Ao levantar os olhos, encontrou Harry batendo - desnecessariamente - na porta escancarada, trazendo uma pasta nas mãos.

- Harry! - disse num sussurro meio assustado, conforme dividia a atenção entre o que ouvia e o que se passava à sua frente.

- Olá, posso entrar? - perguntou o garoto, apreensivo, ao reparar que ela estava ao telefone.

Natalie não respondeu imediatamente. Acabava de ter uma idéia. Uma idéia extremamente arriscada. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se decidiu, acenando positivamente. Manteve a mão firmemente no bocal do aparelho e sussurrou:

- Entre e feche a porta, Harry. Rápido! - disse com urgência, ao que o moreno atendeu sem questionar, embora intrigado. - Sente-se - pediu, com seriedade.

Harry sentou-se e encarou-a em expectativa, também adquirindo um ar sério.

- Você me promete que não vai dizer nada, nem se mexer, nem fazer ruído algum? Por favor, não me questione agora - adicionou rapidamente e aguardou a reação do outro.

- Ok, eu prometo - Harry respondeu com firmeza, e Natalie respirou fundo antes de acionar o viva-voz, depositando cuidadosamente o telefone no gancho.

Imediatamente a voz fria e controlada de Lucius, seguida pelo tom desafiador de Draco se fizeram ouvir nitidamente. Natalie observou a expressão de Harry mudar de confusão para choque, raiva, surpresa, amargura, apreensão, orgulho, dor... tantas emoções, nem sempre uma de cada vez. Algumas vezes ele chegou a cerrar o punho e fazer que ia se levantar, mas bastou um olhar de Natalie para lembrá-lo de sua promessa.

Apesar disso, teve certeza que não se arrependeria nunca do que fez, mesmo que fosse severamente punida, caso fosse flagrada por Lucius. Só o brilho no olhar de Harry já compensava qualquer conseqüência.

-----------------

Draco já esperava por esse confronto, só não imaginava que aconteceria tão cedo, logo no segundo dia de trabalho de Harry. A surpresa tinha expulsado completamente a recente conversa com Natalie de seus pensamentos, e ele nem sequer se lembrou de desligar o viva-voz. Mas tratou de recuperar a compostura o mais rápido possível, ajustando suas expressões à perfeita impassividade. Por enquanto. Como o bom filho de Lucius Malfoy que era, devia mostrar que aprendera bem a lição.

- Perdão?

- Como você ousa, Draco? - insistiu Lucius.

- Me perdoe, Lucius, mas a que o senhor se refere? - devolveu, camuflando sua provocação com aparente cordialidade.

- Não se faça de sonso, Draco. O que você tem omitido com tanto descaramento ultimamente?

- Depende do ponto de vista - respondeu o loiro, voltando a se sentar calmamente e indicando a cadeira à frente de sua mesa. Ao que Lucius ignorou, permanecendo de pé, as feições congeladas.

Bem, se ele queria provar sua superioridade encarando-o de cima, que fosse. Draco o faria sentado mesmo.

- Eu tenho minhas responsabilidades - continuou Draco. - Muitas delas delegadas pelo senhor, pessoalmente. Suponho que eu tenha que dar o melhor de mim para cumpri-las, e é isso que eu faço. Sei perfeitamente de minha obrigação em lhe reportar resultados e apresentar relatórios, mas creio que seja desnecessário informar-lhe todos os detalhes. Então, sob este aspecto, eu tenho omitido vários detalhes, não apenas ultimamente.

- Oh - Lucius fingiu-se surpreso. - Então quer dizer que você estava apenas me _poupando_ do mero _detalhe_ que Harry Potter foi contratado pela _minha _empresa?

- Ora, o senhor me incumbiu de solucionar o problema das duas vagas abertas na área de pesquisas. Eu o fiz. E te apresentei a solução: vagas preenchidas.

Lucius deu uma risadinha sem emoção.

- Não banque o espertinho comigo, Draco. Não há justificativa para você ter trazido Potter para a empresa por debaixo dos panos.

- Não, não, Lucius. Deve estar havendo algum engano - Draco inclinou-se para frente, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo. - Eu não "trouxe" Potter para a empresa. Ele participou da seleção e preencheu os requisitos. Por isso foi contratado.

Lucius soltou um som de descrença pelo nariz.

- Você quer que eu acredite nisso?

- Pois se não acredita, então veja por si mesmo - ofereceu Draco, voltando a recostar-se tranqüilamente na cadeira. - O senhor pode pedir as provas que ele fez, estão com Gudgeon. Aliás, o senhor pode falar diretamente com ele, que foi quem selecionou os dois contratados. Pode também perguntar para as várias pessoas envolvidas no processo de seleção, se duvidar da minha palavra e da de Gudgeon. E se nada disso bastar para te convencer, eu sugiro que o senhor leia as revistas que eu pedi para serem deixadas na sua mesa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - desdenhou Lucius, embora Draco conseguisse adivinhar que ele tinha ficado intrigado.

O loiro sorriu, enigmático. E abaixou-se para recolher a revista que tinha escorregado para o chão.

- Quer dizer que o senhor não leu nenhuma das revistas? - perguntou, enquanto folheava.

- Eu não tenho tempo para _leituras agradáveis_, Draco - impacientou-se, esticando os olhos para a matéria que Draco analisava.

- Oh, que pena - lamentou-se o garoto. - É realmente uma pena que o senhor não tenha tempo para ler as publicações de Potter. São nada menos que cinco, uma em cada revista. E são bastante extensas na verdade. Bem, então acho que o senhor terá que se contentar com as evidências.

- Me contentar com as evidências? - Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu não tenho que me contentar com nada. Esse garoto não permanece na empresa nem mais um dia. Pode avisá-lo para arrumar suas coisas, ou eu mesmo o farei.

Ele encarou o filho, porém este não se abalou.

- E por que motivo o senhor o demitiria logo no segundo dia de trabalho?

- Eu não preciso de motivos para justificar minhas ações, Draco. Eu simplesmente não quero que ele trabalhe na _minha _empresa e, portanto ele será demitido.

- Faça isso e eu pedirei demissão também - sentenciou o loiro olhando diretamente nos olhos do pai.

Houve um silêncio pesado depois dessas palavras antes que Lucius risse, debochado.

- Ora, você pediria demissão por causa de Potter? O que houve com toda aquela rivalidade entre vocês, Draco? E todas as suas queixas? Cansou de ser inferior a ele em tudo e resolveu ficar a seu lado para ter um pouco de glória, é isso? Sobrou algumas migalhas de fama para você também? Conseguiu alguns fãs? - sua voz se tornou ainda mais fria e seca. - Ouça, garoto, se você está fazendo isso só para me afrontar, eu garanto que está desperdiçando seu tempo. Demita-se se quiser. Posso te substituir num piscar de olhos e garanto que você não vai ver a cor do dinheiro nem de mim nem da sua mãe.

- Eu não preciso - Draco deu de ombros. - Posso conseguir outro emprego. A concorrência certamente receberia o filho de Lucius Malfoy de braços abertos. Eu tenho muita... informação para oferecer a eles.

- Você não ousaria - rosnou o homem por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Ah, eu ousaria.

- Eu faria da tua vida um inferno, Draco - ameaçou Lucius, aproximando-se ainda mais da mesa, ainda encarando-o de cima.

- E eu seria uma incômoda pedra no seu sapato, Lucius - o homem enterrou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, mas deixou o filho continuar: - Acredite quando eu digo que o senhor tem muito a perder se eu deixar a empresa. Eu não quero sair. Gosto do meu serviço. _Gostam_ do meu serviço. Eu poderia levar muitos dos investidores para o concorrente, sabia? Consegui alguma influência entre eles durante esses dias. Bagman, por exemplo. Enquanto o senhor esteve ocupado demais para ele, _eu_ fiz com que ele gostasse da idéia de investir em _mim_.

- Pare de competir comigo. Ou você pode sair seriamente machucado, _filho_.

- O senhor me ensinou que a vida é uma competição, _pai_. Está lembrado? Aliás, foi o senhor quem começou a me encarar como uma ameaça para sua autoridade dentro da empresa. Talvez eu seja mesmo. Eu ainda aprendi várias outras lições muito úteis ao longo dos anos, convivendo com o senhor.

Lucius estreitou os olhos perigosamente, analisando a pose confiante de Draco.

- Quantas cartas você ainda tem na manga? - perguntou, quase docemente.

- Algumas - Draco deu um sorriso de lado e elevou uma sobrancelha, provocante.

Lucius pensou por um momento, então puxou a cadeira em frente à mesa do filho e sentou-se graciosamente.

- Então vamos lá. Vamos jogar seu jogo. Estou curioso para conhecer seus argumentos para me convencer a deixar Potter permanecer na empresa. Parece que você desperdiçou grande parte de seu tempo preparando esses argumentos. Estou intrigado. Por que esse garoto valeria tantos esforços?

- Ele entrou aqui por sua própria capacidade, Lucius. Só estou te impedindo de fazer uma besteira. Ele pode ser útil para a empresa.

- Acontece que eu não faço besteiras. Nem estou preocupado em ser justo, se é o que te incomoda. Ele é apenas um garoto como tantos outros, exceto o fato de ser o maldito Menino que Sobreviveu. Não quero ele na minha empresa. Mesmo que você saia junto com ele. Afinal, o maior prejudicado será você, que gosta tanto do seu trabalho aqui. Talvez eu perca alguns de meus investidores, mas outros virão.

- Não se eu queimar o teu filme com eles.

- E como, exatamente, você pretende fazer isso?

- Contando sobre seus desvios do dinheiro suado que eles investem no senhor, pai - apontou o loiro, sem rodeios.

- Humpt - Lucius pareceu desapontado com o filho. - Isso? Bem, quem não desvia dinheiro hoje em dia, filho? Ainda não te ensinei essa lição? Aliás, já te aviso que eles já sabem que eu altero os números da contabilidade, eles até apoiam, porque ganham alguma coisa por fora também, não é mesmo?

- Eu sei disso - Draco continuou, de queixo erguido. - Mas eles não fazem idéia da quantia. Eles não sabem que o valor desviado, se aplicado corretamente, poderia dobrar o lucro mensal deles, no mínimo.

Houve uma pausa em que pai e filho se encararam, tentando achar algum sinal de fraqueza na expressão do outro. Nenhum deles saiu vitorioso nessa luta. Mas ainda não era o fim.

- E como você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza? - disse Lucius, por fim.

- O senhor me ensinou a sempre ter algum trunfo na manga, mesmo das pessoas mais próximas, pai. Seguindo seu conselho, eu me aproveitei de um descuido de sua _eficiente_ secretária e tirei algumas cópias de um extrato de banco no exterior - Draco achou ter visto os olhos do pai se alargarem quase imperceptivelmente em surpresa, e continuou, incentivado por isso. - Não foi difícil conseguir mais algumas cópias. Bastou-me algumas desculpas esfarrapadas para Popkin e ela me entregou um material bem interessante. Eu sei, por exemplo, que o senhor faz algumas transferências mensais de quantidades generosas para essa conta. Já imaginou se algum desses documentos cai nas mãos de um fiscal, assim... acidentalmente?

- Você está blefando - atestou Lucius, recuperando sua pose inabalável.

Draco deu de ombros:

- Quer arriscar?

Bem, ele estava blefando, de uma certa maneira. Ele tinha alguns extratos de banco, sim, mas não seria suficiente para incriminar Lucius com fiscais, já que ele com certeza não deixava pontas soltas na contabilidade tão facilmente. Além disso, Lucius poderia provar que a conta não pertencia a ele. Mas esses documentos certamente seriam suficientes para enfartar alguns dos investidores.

- Mais alguma coisa? - Lucius mudou de assunto, convenientemente, e foi mais um sinal de triunfo para o filho.

- Sim, na verdade o fato de o senhor demitir Harry Potter sem um motivo aparente pode, e certamente vai, se tornar público. Isso não fará nada bem para sua imagem, eu garanto.

- Por quê?

- Ora, nós dois sabemos que o assunto "Tom Riddle e seus seguidores" vive ressurgindo. Investigações são retomadas, denúncias são feitas...

Isso foi a gota d'água para Lucius. Ele levantou-se de um ímpeto, os punhos cerrados e a face contorcida em afronta e raiva.

- Como você se atreve? Você não tem provas de que eu tenha sido um dos seguidores de Riddle. Ninguém tem.

- Sim, e nós dois sabemos que o senhor _foi_ um dos seguidores dele - Lucius fez menção de explodir novamente, mas Draco elevou um pouco a voz para continuar. - Eu não pretendo denunciá-lo. Nunca disse isso, nem é minha intenção. Não quero meu próprio pai preso - assegurou, apesar de conservar um pouco de desprezo na voz, como se afirmasse que fazia isso por simples lealdade ao seu sangue, não por Lucius, propriamente. - Além de que também não perderia meu tempo tentando reunir provas, quando o senhor já tratou de encobrir todas - "e chantagear pessoas para se calarem", acrescentou em pensamento. - Estou dizendo que isso só traria mais suspeitas sobre o senhor. Não seria prudente mexer em assuntos já quase esquecidos, correto? Afinal já faz algum tempo que ninguém menciona Riddle ultimamente.

Lucius voltou a recuperar sua pose, levando uma mão aos cabelos cuidadosamente. Então encarou o filho com o queixo erguido.

- Ok. Você ganhou. Potter fica - Draco limitou-se a levantar o queixo também, com dignidade. - Mas eu só preciso que ele me dê _um_ motivo.

Lucius esperou alguma réplica do garoto, alguma resposta atravessada que não veio. Ele tentava se decidir entre a afronta por ter sido desafiado pelo próprio filho, a raiva por ter perdido na argumentação e ainda o orgulho pelo filho. Sim, porque Draco nunca deixaria de ser fraco e passional, mas tinha provado saber conquistar o que desejava - pensamento este que trouxe mais uma onda de ódio, afinal, o que Draco tinha lutado tão bravamente para conseguir se relacionar com o filho de James Potter.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Lucius deu as costas ao filho e deixou a sala. Tinha algumas coisas a resolver imediatamente. Assim que saiu do escritório, entretanto, deu de cara com o garoto de cabelos arrepiados, que levantou-se de imediato. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, Lucius com o lábio superior torcido quase com nojo e Potter com os olhos brilhantes, firmes, desafiadores. Era como olhar para o próprio James Potter: seguro de si, corajoso e tolo. O que havia mudado entre o garoto e seu filho, Lucius se perguntava. Porque isso não podia ser somente para provocá-lo. Havia algum motivo por trás dessa atitude de Draco que o perturbava, e ele descobriria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Novamente quebrou o contato visual, deixando a sala sem nenhuma palavra.

----------------

Harry observou Lucius sair e desabou na cadeira em frente à Natalie, bufando.

- Odeio esse homem, Natalie - disse com convicção. - Odeio! Eu nunca duvidei que ele fosse seguidor de Riddle. Ele pode até mesmo ter ajudado no assassinato dos meus pais! E sempre sai impune, o desgraçado.

- Não se preocupe, Harry - acalmou Natalie, que já tinha desligado o telefone assim que Lucius tinha saído do escritório de Draco. - Draco pode não estar disposto a denunciar o pai, mas Malfoy fez muitos inimigos. Ele não vai conseguir ficar impune para sempre. Apenas esqueça isso por enquanto. Pense no que Draco fez por você.

Harry desviou o olhar e suspirou.

- Ele foi incrível, Natalie. Me pergunto por que ele se preocupou em fazer isso...

- Ele te ama, Harry.

Harry arregalou os olhos para Natalie. Seu coração deu um salto de surpresa e excitação. Mas não, não podia ser isso que Natalie queria dizer. Preferiu ficar calado e esperar que ela concluísse.

- Ele te ama tanto que chega a ficar assustado com o que sente, com a maneira com que se importa com você. Draco tem estado arrasado desde domingo. Ele se faz de forte, de inabalável, mas está aos pedaços por dentro. Ele pode ser teimoso, áspero, às vezes, mimado... mas é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Harry. Acredito que você já tenha notado isso, certo? Mesmo antes de ter ouvido essa discussão.

Harry engoliu ruidosamente e concordou com um aceno.

- Então! Dê uma chance a ele, Harry. Você gosta dele também? - aquilo pareceu mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta e Harry novamente se achou totalmente exposto.

- Eu... eu gosto demais dele, Natalie... - confessou. - Não suporto mais ficar longe dele, mas é ele quem tem me evitado desde segunda-feira.

- Então esta é a chance de vocês se resolverem! - ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

Harry hesitou por alguns segundos, mas então levantou-se, resoluto, e caminhou até a porta. Deu dois toques e abriu-a lentamente, desaparecendo por ela.

Natalie não teve tempo de comemorar, pois logo o som do que parecia ser um choro desconsolado veio do corredor e o som de coisas sendo derrubadas, uma porta batendo. Imediatamente a secretária levantou-se e espiou para fora da sala. Heloísa Popkin estava sentada no chão, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, soluçando e chorando copiosamente. Uma pilha de papéis tinha se espalhado a seus pés.

- Helô, o que aconteceu? - Natalie correu consolá-la.

- Eu-eu... e-ele... ele m-me demit-tiu, Natalie! - a garota soluçou.

Consternada, Natalie ainda disse algumas palavras de consolo à ela, acalmando-a e ajudando-a a recolher os papéis, levou-a até o banheiro de sua sala. Nesse momento, porém, o telefone tocou, e ela correu atender.

------------

Assim que Lucius deixou a sala, Draco ouviu um barulho característico e instintivamente olhou para o telefone. Lá estava a luz do viva-voz acesa e o barulho que indicava que a linha tinha caído. Ora... ele tinha se esquecido completamente de Natalie! E aparentemente ela tinha feito um ótimo trabalho de bisbilhotagem. Não que ele estivesse se preocupando com isso. Seria até melhor assim, pois ele não estava em condições de explicar tudo o que dissera e ouvira.

Permitiu-se relaxar na cadeira, fechando os olhos e deixando um pequeno sorriso de alívio se espalhar por seus lábios. Mas só por um momento. Pensou em como tinha sido difícil enfrentar seu próprio pai. Aquele que ele tinha aprendido a respeitar e admirar incondicionalmente na infância. Ele até procurava imitar seu pai, tentava fingir ser forte como ele. Mas sabia que não era. Não tinha a frieza que Lucius tinha.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_(Eu há pouco estava adivinhando números e figuras)_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_(Deixando os quebra-cabeças de lado)_

_Questions of science,_

_(Questões de ciência, ciência e progresso)_

_Science and progress_

_(Ciência e progresso)_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_(Não falem tão alto quanto meu coração)_

Havia ganhado essa batalha, mas tinha certeza que Lucius não aceitaria a derrota tão facilmente. Ele não engoliria tão o fato de que Draco tinha defendido com unhas e dentes a permanência de Harry Potter na empresa. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, cansado, ao mesmo tempo em que batiam à porta. Devia ser Natalie. Levantou os olhos, mas o que viu fez seu coração se acelerar.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou Harry com a voz branda.

Draco tentou impedir o fluxo de emoções de correr pelo seu corpo simplesmente ao vê-lo e ouvir sua voz. Devia ser influência de seu estresse pela conversa com o pai, só isso...

- Sim - concordou, se recompondo e tratando de fechar a revista e escondê-la de alguma maneira debaixo dos papéis espalhados em sua mesa. - Sente-se - ofereceu.

- Obrigado - Harry se sentou e houve um momento desconcertante em que ambos não sabiam para onde olhar, ou o que fazer com as mãos.

Harry limpou a garganta, estendendo a pasta que trazia nas mãos para o outro. Seus olhares não permaneciam conectados mais do que alguns breves segundos, já que um dos dois sempre desviava primeiro.

- Davi pediu que eu trouxesse esse relatório para você. Eu ia deixar com Natalie, mas... bem, eu queria dizer também que Davi me explicou tudo sobre o projeto, me passou o que eu tenho que fazer e ainda me deu alguns cds de instalação de alguns programas úteis, caso eu preferisse trabalhar em casa. Eu gostaria de saber se tem algum problema se eu trabalhar em casa mesmo.

Draco deu de ombros levemente. Ficou um pouco desapontado por Harry ter enveredado em assuntos profissionais. Vestiu-se de seu ar eficiente e sério, portanto, respondendo:

- Você é quem sabe. No seu contrato nós especificamos que você pode escolher trabalhar aqui ou em casa, contanto que nos apresente resultados periodicamente.

- Ok, eu prefiro ficar em casa mesmo. Acho que me sinto mais à vontade do que num escritório cheio e barulhento - Harry deu um sorrisinho nervoso, mas tornou a fica sério. - Mas eu manterei contato com Davi pela internet e... tem também meu celular, caso seja necessário...

- Certo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, mas não era o silêncio que eles estavam acostumados a ter ultimamente. Esse era tenso, cheio de reticências e pontos de interrogação. Eles tinham tanta coisa a dizer um para o outro, mas Draco ainda estava se recusando a tomar iniciativas e Harry estava simplesmente nervoso demais, sem saber por onde começar.

- Draco, eu... eu sei... na verdade, eu ouvi tudo o que você falou para seu pai agora há pouco.

O loiro encarou-o com a testa franzida. Uma sensação gelada se espalhou por suas entranhas conforme a possibilidade o atingia.

- Como assim, você ouviu?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Bem... você esqueceu o viva-voz ligado. Eu cheguei na ante-sala logo depois que Lucius entrou e... Natalie... bem, nós ouvimos tudo. Mas, por favor, não se zangue com ela, ela só estava...

- Eu não estou zangado com Natalie - Draco cortou-o, apesar de sua voz sair branda, então finalmente abriu a pasta que Harry lhe entregara e fingiu analisá-la. - Não tenho nada a esconder do que disse a meu pai. É o que penso. Só estou fazendo o que é melhor para a empresa e se isso significa...

Draco interrompeu-se ao sentir algo macio e quente deslizar por uma de suas mãos apoiada distraidamente na mesa. Deixou a pasta pousar na mesa novamente e conteve um arrepio ao encarar - e sentir - a mão de Harry gentilmente por sobre a sua.

- Draco - levantou os olhos para encarar diretamente as duas esmeraldas brilhantes por trás dos óculos.

_And tell me you love me,_

_(Diga que me ama)_

_Come back and haunt me_

_(Volte e me assombre)_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_(Oh e eu corro para começo)_

_Running in circles,_

_(Correndo em círculos)_

_Chasing tails_

_(Perseguindo nós mesmos)_

_Coming back as we are_

_(Voltando para o que nós somos)_

Harry tinha escorregado para a ponta da cadeira e se debruçado na mesa para chegar mais perto. Draco conteve sua vontade de se aproximar também.

- Me perdoe - o moreno continuou, num murmúrio rouco. - Eu fui um idiota, não acreditando no que você tentava me dizer. Eu só estava confuso. Não sabia o que pensar... mas...

Harry deixou sua mão deslizar pela de Draco, numa carícia suave e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, acariciando timidamente as costas da mão do loiro com o polegar.

- Me perdoe...

_Nobody said it was easy_

_(Ninguém disse que era fácil)_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_(Oh é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos)_

Draco ofegou disfarçadamente. Estava entorpecido pelo tom rouco da voz do outro, pela carícia suave, pelas palavras... ele começava a duvidar de suas capacidades mentais no momento. Não sabia se conseguiria articular alguma palavra, quando o que mais queria era que aquela mesa sumisse simplesmente com a força de seu pensamento, e que não restasse mais nada entre ele e Harry. Sim, ele _sentia a falta_ do Testa Partida. Ele _precisava_ tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo uma vez mais e aquela maldita mesa não saia do caminho. Alguma vozinha estranha em seu cérebro insistia em sussurrar que se ele se movesse o encanto se quebraria, Harry sumiria no ar e ele acordaria em sua cama, sendo acariciado pelos lençóis. Mas aquilo era real _demais_!

_Nobody said it was easy_

_(Ninguém disse que era fácil)_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_(Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícl)_

- Você me perdoa? - insistiu Harry, agora um pouco apreensivo e a resposta de Draco foi apertar a mão de Harry carinhosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e acenando afirmativamente, sem deixar de olhar fundo nos olhos de Harry... que agora sorriam...

E aquele sorriso era maravilhoso! Os dentes brancos, os lábios rosados, os olhos brilhantes... lindo! Draco nem queria imaginar sua cara de bobo ao sorrir de volta. Timidamente, mas do fundo de sua alma.

Ambos se sobressaltaram ao som do telefone. Não, dessa vez não era o despertador, graças aos céus, Draco pensou aliviado. Ambos riram e Draco lutou consigo mesmo, incapaz de soltar a mão de Harry para atender ao telefone. Se tentasse alcançar o aparelho com a outra mão, teria que fazer malabarismos. Então o moreno escolheu por ele, puxando sua mão lentamente.

- Não vai atender?

Droga. Claro que ele iria atender.

- Malfoy - disse, um pouco irritado, causando divertimento do moreno.

- _Me desculpe, Draco, mas é o Sr. Smith. Achei que devia te avisar_ - desculpou-se Natalie, do outro lado da linha.

Draco bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, evitando olhar para Harry.

- Peça para ele aguardar um minutinho na linha, Natalie, eu já vou atendê-lo.

- _Ok_! - concordou a secretária ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se levantava, entendendo o que se passava.

- Bem, eu já vou - informou, meio sem jeito. - Não quero atrapalhar. Conversamos outra hora... - disse ele, já se encaminhando para a porta.

- Não, espere! - apressou-se Draco, tapando o bocal do telefone com a mão. - Nós podemos conversar pelo chat? Você ainda tem sua senha como... como Anjo?

Harry sorriu, acenando positivamente.

- Nos falamos amanhã então - concordou, girando a maçaneta. - Fique bem.

- Até mais - Draco reparou na suavidade de suas próprias palavras e quase se assustou, tendo que respirar fundo várias vezes antes de finalmente falar ao telefone. - Natalie? Pode passar a ligação.

Depois de algum tempo com a testa franzida, fazendo anotações e murmurando coisas como "Sim", "Um-hum", "Certo", "Claro", "Entendo" e assim por diante, ele finalmente se despediu do Sr, Smith e pensou por um momento, com um sorriso sem motivo no rosto. Ou talvez com todos os motivos do mundo.

Riu ao se lembrar da despedida de Harry. "Fique bem"? Que tipo de despedida foi essa? Que coisa mais... estranha! E aparentemente era contagioso, pois Draco estava no mínimo estranho, rindo sozinho de algo que tinha acontecido havia quase meia hora atrás.

Lembrou-se subitamente de uma coisa e buscou o papel que tinha guardado em seu bolso. Encarou-o por mais algum tempo, milhares de idéias, possibilidades, esperanças renovadas passando por sua cabeça. Finalmente discou o primeiro número.

_I'm going back to the start_

_(Estou voltando para o começo)_

----------------

**N.A.** Finalmente mais um capítulo! Muito pouco HD, eu sei, mas foi necessário resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, já que a fic está acabando. Pois é, eu sei que é triste, mas o próximo capítulo já é o penúltimo, de acordo com meus cálculos. A fic terá 29 capítulos e um epílogo, se tudo correr conforme o planejado. A música desse capítulo é _The Scientist - Coldplay_. Agradeço a todos que pediram por essa música (que não foram poucos) e à Gê por ter feito a tradução. Super Gê! Um grande beijo!

Eu preciso colocar um pedido de desculpas da minha super-beta-linda-fofa-dedicada (abraça) para os leitores, pq ela esteve bastante ocupada nos últimos dias e isso acabou atrasando ainda mais alguns dias para postar o capítulo. E ela não acredita quando eu digo que isso é perfeitamente compreensível! Em outras palavras, ela pediu pra dizer: "me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, mesmo... eu sei o quanto vocês estavam ansiosos para ler este super capítulo...".

Bem, estou respondendo os reviews aos poucos. Estou bastante atrasada ainda, mas qualquer dia eu consigo terminar rsrsrs. **Bibis Black**, Marinacriss,**Nessa Reinehr**, Nostalgi Camp, **Kellxinha-Malfoy**, Ann-Christin Snape, **Clara dos Anjos**, Mr. Marple, **Magic Dhani**, Max Malta, **Rafi n'ha Doria**, sam crane, **Mikage-sama**, Ferfa, **Saphira**,Ayla Potter, **kikaa**, Yellowred, **Patty Potter**, Maaya M., **Cami Rocha**, Lady nina, **Dana Norram**, Ivinne, **LilsEvns**, Alice P., **FerPotter**, July Slytherin, **Mel Arwen**, Umi Ryuzaki, **Torfithiel**, Nikkih, **Mr. Potter Malfoy**, Paulili, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, Sy.P, **Sofiah Black**, Kirina Malfoy, **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, Nina Black Lupin, **Anna Malfoy**, Alix Raven, **Srta. Kinomoto**, Fehh, **LeNaHhH**, juh t., **Bela-chan**, Tallentiertgould, **Dalijah Dymien**, Ge Malfoy, **Marck Evans**, Amanda Poirot, **Lyta PDM**, Ana Paula, **kitScott**, Hanna Snape, **Arwen Mione**, Mione de Avalon, **Cin**, usagui no ashi, **biancaw**, Fernando Miai, **Hermione Seixas**, Dark Wolf 03, **Tachel**, Ju Tirloni, **Marcos Tardeli**, Thatah, **Mascote**, TEREZINHA-FLEUR, **Jamerson Izaque Widller**, gutinha, **Gabi Potter-Malfoy**, zu marsahl.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Marcia** (Ohh pobre coração! Pronto! Já estamos a meio caminho de juntar eles! Já estão acertados novamente, e esse carinho na mão não deixou dúvida da intenção dos dois, certo ;D Gostou do que a Natalie fez, heim? Beijos!) **Eeeeuuuuu** (bom, tudo tem uma primeira vez... demorei, mas aqui estou!) **Anna Black** (Oba! Mais uma leitora! E mais uma fã! Obrigada!)** mariik** (espero que a demora tenha valido a pena! Nuss! Vc gosta até do Snape da minha fic! ohh! Tem mais dois capítulo à frente e um epílogo, ok? E viva Coldplay! Obrigada)** Nynph Lupin** (obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!)** Srta Black** (oba! Valeu! Vou continuar sim! Não se preocupe ;D) **Lís** (finalmente caiu a ficha do Harry, heim? O Draco faz de tudo pra ele! E aí, a Natalie foi incrível, não acha? Ela e Remus!) **Anne** (não precisa se desculpar, de falta de tempo eu entendo muito... Agradeço sua sinceridade com relação ao beijo! Infelizmente não consegui agradar a todos, né? Bem, até que não demorou tanto pra eles se acertarem de novo, né? Valeu pelo comentário rapidinho rsrsrs) **Sakuya** (pronto! Já se acertaram! Ainda não totalmente, mas já é um começo rsrsrs Natalie salvou o dia! Realmente! Valeu!) **Pandora Black** (ohh obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! Quando as coisas esquentam? Humm pergunta difícil rsrsrs mas acho que o próximo capítulo promete alguma coisa do tipo ;D) **paula** (prontinho!).

Sem previsão para a próxima atualização também, sinto muito... mas vou tentar não demorar quase um mês (se esconde). Obrigada a todos! Agora espero que vocês se divirtam com um pequeno extra, presentinho para uma super amiga (ela me autorizou a postar rsrsrs).

----------------

**Draco:** Hey, Harry, me responde uma coisa. O que a Amy tem contra nós, me diz?

**Harry ô.o:** Por que você diz isso?

**Draco:** Cara, ela sempre dá um jeito de atrapalhar! Já reparou?

**Harry:** Hummm...

**Draco:** Ou talvez ela tenha algo contra mim, em especial. Primeiro eu não conseguia te beijar nem nos meus sonhos. Ela tem sempre que colocar o maldito despertador pra me acordar. Ou então coloca uma Winky com a maldita bandeja de bolo, quando eu estou bem acordado. Quando eu finalmente consigo te beijar, ela enche sua cabeça de caraminholas e você me chuta. E agorinha mesmo ela, além de colocar uma mesa no meu caminho, ainda teve que fazer o telefone tocar quando eu estava prestes passar por cima dela.

**Harry ô.O:** Você estava prestes a pular por cima da mesa? Ah, dessa vez a Amy pegou pesado... Não, não tem justificativa.

**Draco**: Quer saber? Quero ver ela me impedir agora.

**Harry:** O qumphh...?

SMASH, SLUMP, SHOMP, SMACK...

**Lunnafe:** Amy! Eu te procurei em toda parte! Por que você fugiu? Só porque eu disse que queria descolorir o seu cabelo e fazer um penteadoo-

**Amy:** Shhhh!

**Lunnafe: **?

SHLAMP, SHOMP, SMACK

**Lunnafe O.O:** Mas... Amy, que coisa feia! Ficar espiando um momento tão íntimo! Tsk, tsk...

**Amy:** Não estou espiando, estou... procurando inspiração, ora! Eu preciso de muuuuita inspiração pra escrever, sabe?

**Lunnafe õ.o: **Sei sim... inspiração, é? Bem, vamos, deixa eles curtirem um pouco.

**Amy:** Não! Me solta! Só mais um pouquinho...

**Lunnafe ò.ó:** Nem mais um segundo! Ninguém mandou ser tão cruel com eles. Anda, vamos tentar negociar o Moony com o Sirius, o que acha?

**Amy:** Tá bom! Mas se a gente conseguir, EU vou levar ele pra casa.

**Lunnafe:** Bem, eu não estou disposta a ceder tão facilmente, então vamos deixar que ele escolha, certo? Vamos fazer nossas propostas e ver com quem ele prefere ficar!

**Amy :(** ...

**Lunnafe**: O que foi?

**Amy:** É que eu não acho que ele vai querer vir comigo se eu disse que quero abraçaaaaaaaar, apertaaaaaaar e amassaaaaaar ele...

**Lunnafe:** Oh. Era justamente o que eu ia propor. Em voz alta, porque o resto eu diria em particular ehehe

**Amy: **...

--------------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

- Onde ele está? - perguntou, vasculhando a quadra vazia com os olhos estreitados.

- Já foi embora - disse Snape, prontamente. - Deve ter saído com os demais jogadores para...

- Não, ele não saiu daqui - cortou Lucius sem encarar o professor. Seus olhos tinham se fixado no vestiário, cuja luz ainda estava acesa, apesar de já não haver mais ninguém nas arquibancadas nem próximo à quadra. - Eu o teria visto. Aliás, a BMW dele ainda está no estacionamento, ao lado de um gol prata que eu suponho ser de Potter.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, Lucius desceu alguns degraus, caminhando diretamente para o vestiário. Snape, depois de uma breve hesitação e um lampejo de pânico nos olhos, seguiu-o.


	28. Escondidos

CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO

Escondidos

------------------

- Muito bem, Harry! - Sirius bateu palmas e Snuffles latiu.

Harry girou no banquinho do piano e fez uma reverência, embora ainda sentado. Tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. Sirius estava sentado em um dos pufes, tendo metade de Snuffles em seu colo, de uma posição onde podia ter uma visão estratégica do dedilhado do afilhado.

- Parabéns! - continuou ele. - Fazia tempo que você não tocava com tanta vontade.

- Te impressionei? - perguntou Harry, com uma pontinha de provocação.

- Me surpreendeu - respondeu o homem, esperto com as más intenções do garoto. - Você esteve um tanto cabisbaixo desde o fim de semana, e já que sua performance musical está sempre ligada ao seu emocional, eu imaginei que teria bastante trabalho para te motivar hoje - Sirius adquiriu um ar perscrutador. - Posso saber qual o motivo dessa mudança repentina de humor? Eu não acredito que um dia de trabalho tenha estampado esse sorriso cheio de dentes em seu rosto.

O sorriso de Harry tornou-se enigmático.

- Não consegue adivinhar, Padfoot?

Sirius bufou, rolando os olhos.

- Não - disse sarcástico. - Vamos analisar as circunstâncias. Você está triste desde domingo, quando teve aquele chilique por causa de um beijo de Malfoy, então, de repente, você volta do serviço - que por acaso é na empresa dos Malfoy - totalmente radiante. Não, eu não tenho nenhuma pista do que pode ser.

Sirius olhou dentro dos olhos do afilhado, que deu de ombros.

- Bem, se você já sabe, então por que pergunta?

- Por que eu quero detalhes, isso não é obvio, Harry?

- Todos os detalhes? Tem certeza? - Harry piscou angelicalmente e os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram.

- Harry - disse Sirius em tom de aviso e o garoto gargalhou.

- Eu só pedi desculpas a ele pelo meu "chilique".

- Ah, sei... claro - ironizou Sirius.

- É sério, Padfoot - assegurou Harry, ajeitando os óculos e adquirindo um ar sério. - Eu, por acaso, ouvi uma discussão dele com Lucius a meu respeito.

- Quê? - Sirius ficou alerta. - Que tipo de discussão?

- Do tipo: pai tentando me colocar para fora da empresa e filho querendo me manter na empresa.

- Então ele já descobriu sobre você? - continuou Sirius, empurrando Snuffles de seu colo e inclinando-se para frente.

Snuffles resmungou, se espreguiçou, bocejou e voltou a se enroscar aos pés do dono.

- Sim. Ele ficou furioso com Draco e foi tirar satisfações, mas... - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando disfarçar seu sorriso. - Padfoot, foi incrível...

Mal contendo seu entusiasmo, Harry contou sobre tudo o que ouviu, a maneira com que Draco se usou de todas as armas e "truques sujos" ensinados pelo pai contra o próprio. Sirius ouviu em silêncio, com as sobrancelhas em "v" parecendo pensativo. Quando Harry terminou, foi a vez de Sirius passar a mão pelos cabelos.

- Harry, Lucius não te aceitou naquela empresa, ele foi forçado a aceitar e isso não é nada bom. Tome cuidado. Você entrou no meio de uma briga de família, e tenha certeza que nesse assunto eu tenho conhecimento. Pode acabar sobrando pra você, assim como sobrou para James, quando ele resolveu me ajudar a fugir de casa... Lucius não se dará por vencido tão facilmente. Muito menos pelo próprio filho.

Harry sorriu tranqüilamente.

- Tudo bem, Padfoot. Por isso mesmo eu resolvi trabalhar em casa. Já conversei com Draco e ele disse que não tem problema, contanto que eu mostre resultados em breve. Assim eu não preciso "correr o risco" de ter que conviver com Lucius. Vou me relacionar apenas e diretamente com Draco e Davi Gudgeon, meu supervisor. Além de Natalie, a secretária do Draco.

- Ótimo - Sirius disse, sério, e observou atentamente a maneira como Harry sorria e balançava os pés infantilmente. Então riu.

- O que foi? - Harry ficou confuso.

- Você me lembra muito o James quando finalmente recebeu um sim da sua mãe.

Harry voltou a sorrir com carinho, como se somente os nomes de seus pais já lhe trouxessem uma sensação quente e reconfortante, da maneira que ele sempre fazia quando Sirius e Remus tocavam no assunto.

- Ele também ficou com essa cara de bobo por dias a fio...

- Hey - indignou-se Harry. - Eu não estou com cara de bobo!

- ... sonhando acordado, com os olhos brilhantes, borboletas no estômago...

Sirius teve que se esquivar quando Harry arremessou um método, acertando e assustando Snuffles.

- Hey, hey! Não estrague meus métodos - ralhou Sirius, embora risse.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Nunca gostei de Czerny mesmo...

Sirius fez que ia arremessar o método de volta, mas acabou deixando-o seguro no pufe ao lado e ocupando-se em afagar Snuffles como um pedido de desculpas por ter interrompido seu cochilo.

- Mas é sério, Harry. James pelo menos tinha motivos, afinal ele ficou correndo atrás de Lily por mais de dois anos! Você odiava Draco ainda ontem e...

- Não, ontem eu estava sentindo falta dele...

- ... e James também fazia piadinhas sem graça nesse estilo...

- Ora essa! - Harry atirou outro método, que dessa vez acertou as pernas do padrinho.

- Ok, já me calei - rendeu-se Sirius, sorrindo travesso.

- Até parece que você não fica bobo também perto do Moony...

O sorriso de Sirius morreu subitamente, os carinhos em Snuffles pararam e o homem cruzou os braços diante do corpo, fazendo bico. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Que foi? Vocês brigaram? De novo?

- Não.

- Então o quê?

- Nada.

Harry deu de ombros, apoiando os cotovelos ruidosamente nas teclas do piano às suas costas e fingindo analisar as próprias unhas por alguns momentos. Deixou um silêncio incômodo cair sobre eles - quebrado apenas pelo barulho das unhas de Snuffles coçando atrás da própria orelha - até que Sirius finalmente continuou:

- Ele não quis vir me ver hoje.

- Bem, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, certo? - apontou Harry. - Você também não pode ir ver ele porque tinha que dar aulas pra mim. Ele tem os compromissos dele, assim como você tem os seus.

- É, mas sempre que eu peço com jeitinho ele cede.

- Oh, eu não acredito! - Harry voltou a se sentar e levantou as mãos para o céu dramaticamente. - Remus Lupin disse não a Sirius Black! É o fim do mundo!

Sirius apenas remexeu-se, desconfortavelmente, com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto, resmungando.

- Sirius, ele deve estar ocupado com obrigações da faculdade! Qual é? Vai ficar com ciúme do trabalho também?

- Mas ele não disse que era por causa do trabalho.

- O que ele disse, então? - perguntou Harry, cansadamente.

- Nada. Esse é o problema. Ele disse que tinha um compromisso. E se esse compromisso significar um encontro?

- Bem, então nesse caso ele não te diria nada mesmo - Harry deu de ombros.

- O _quê_? - indignou-se Sirius. - Como assim, ele não me diria nada?

- Ora, Padfoot, mesmo se fosse o mais inocente dos encontros com um primo distante, pra falar a respeito de uma tia com dor de dente, você iria criar caso! Eu, no lugar dele, não te diria nada, também.

- Mas... mas... então você também acha que ele pode estar tendo um encontro?

- Sirius, eu vou dormir - Harry desistiu, levantando-se e caminhando até a porta em duas passadas. - Estou cansado, tenho treino amanhã e um jogo contra Durmstrang sexta-feira.

- Mas, Harry! Espere!

- Boa noite, Padfoot - Harry gritou do corredor e bateu a porta.

Sirius olhou para Snuffles, que se sacudiu.

- Só você me entende, Nuf.

O cão desviou os olhos, dissimuladamente.

-------------------

Às quintas-feiras, as turmas de Sistemas de Informação e Administração não tinham aula em conjunto, então o único momento em que Harry vislumbrou Draco foi no intervalo, a caminho do anfiteatro.

O loiro estava, como sempre, de pé ao lado da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças e uma das pernas dobradas, o pé apoiado na parede. Sua expressão era impassível, os cabelos soltos parecendo leves tocando sua testa com suavidade, os olhos distantes, de aparência fria. Vendo-o naquela posição, Harry experimentou uma sensação peculiar e uma vontade de colar o seu corpo ao dele, prensando-o naquela parede, mas logo repreendeu-se por aquele delírio.

Hesitou por um momento, sem saber se Draco o tinha avistado em meio aos demais alunos, já que não tinha dado nenhum sinal de reconhecimento, apesar de olhar em sua direção. Seu estômago se contraiu com a possibilidade de o loiro ainda estar chateado com ele.

Mas então um sorriso de lado traçou seu caminho lentamente pela face do loiro e Harry sentiu aquele peso ser tirado de sua alma. Percebeu-se sorrindo de volta e acenando rapidamente com a mão, sem esperar por resposta, uma vez que Hermione e Ron tinham se adiantado sem perceber que o amigo tinha ficado para trás. E assim, depois de perdidos alguns batimentos cardíacos, ele assistiu às duas últimas aulas no anfiteatro. Ou pelo menos estava presente em corpo.

Mais tarde, em casa, depois do almoço, Harry estava sentado em frente ao computador com uma jarra de suco de limão com muito gelo ao lado. O tempo estava quente novamente e as poucas nuvens no céu do lado de fora pareciam muito leves, assim como o coração de Harry. E se dependesse dele, o tempo não fecharia novamente tão cedo.

Abastecendo-se com o suco, o moreno começou seu trabalho. Não estava habituado ainda com os novos programas, mas era só uma questão de tempo e prática. Snuffles se enroscou aos pés do moreno, sem fazer nenhuma exigência, como se entendesse que Harry estava ocupado e não quisesse atrapalhar. "Não dê atenção à mim", ele parecia dizer, desviando os olhos toda vez que Harry lançava um olhar para debaixo da mesa. Mas Harry estava achando o cachorro muito quieto ultimamente, com ele e Sirius sem muito tempo para dar-lhe atenção ou levá-lo para passear, então estendeu o pé descalço e alisou o pêlo do cachorro por algum tempo, enquanto pensava no que fazer. Snuffles não protestou. Pelo contrário, chegou mais perto, para facilitar as coisas.

Harry pensou em colocar uma música para distraí-lo um pouco dos sons de móveis sendo arrastado na casa ao lado. Os vizinhos estavam de mudança. Deixariam a casa no dia seguinte, e sábado eles já teriam novos vizinhos. Não era algo que afetava a ele nem a Sirius, já que o casal que estava de mudança nunca fora muito de se misturar com os demais vizinhos. Viviam trabalhando ou trancados dentro de casa.

Harry já ia escolher um cd de música quando o som abafado do piano se fez ouvir do estúdio ao lado, assim como a voz de Sirius dizendo palavras de incentivo, contando o tempo e marcando-o com palmas algumas vezes, para dar suporte. Harry sorriu ao reconhecer a melodia infantil de um método de principiante. Se fosse para o estúdio, Harry encontraria uma garotinha de cabelos dourados encaracolados, se ainda sabia reconhecer os alunos de Sirius simplesmente por ouvi-los tocar. Ela não tocava com perfeição, mas era esforçada e persistente, além de ter um grande amor pela música.

Harry deixou-se embalar pelas melodias enquanto trabalhava. De alguma maneira aquilo estimulava sua imaginação e as coisas foram tomando forma na tela do computador conforme o tempo passava e a jarra de suco se esvaziava.

Mas é claro que com tanto suco, em algum momento ele teve que se interromper para usar o banheiro. Já era o terceiro aluno que tinha aula com Sirius, o que indicava que devia ser mais de quatro horas da tarde. Ao levantar-se da cadeira, Snuffles foi até a porta, abanando o rabo, pedindo para ser solto. Harry abriu a porta para que ele saísse e foi ao banheiro.

Quando voltou a se sentar em frente ao computador, havia uma janela piscando na tela. Sorriu. Podia se dar uma folga, afinal o expediente já estava acabando, e se seu próprio chefe exigia sua atenção, ele não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Olá, Anjo.

Era engraçada a maneira com que aquelas duas simples palavras aqueceram o seu coração ao mesmo tempo em que dava um friozinho gostoso em seu estômago.

**Anjo diz:** Olá, Príncipe! Tudo bem?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Agora sim. Estava me sentindo um tanto sozinho por aqui... senti falta das nossas conversas.

Harry sorriu mais uma vez para a tela do computador. Na verdade, já fazia algum tempo que eles não conversavam como Príncipe e Anjo.

**Anjo diz:** Também senti sua falta, cara. Na verdade, tive medo de que nós não voltássemos a nos falar...

Estava sendo completamente sincero. Aliás, esse era um dos motivos para se sentir tão à vontade conversando com o "Príncipe". Mesmo sabendo perfeitamente quem estava do outro lado, falando com ele, era quase como se ambos adquirissem uma nova personalidade quando tinham essas conversas pela internet. Ele passava a ser o Anjo e Draco passava a ser o Príncipe Slytherin. Ainda eram as mesmas pessoas, mas diferentes, ao mesmo tempo.

Desde que começara a falar com ele, Harry se sentia completamente à vontade para falar sobre qualquer coisa, sem se preocupar com o que o outro pensaria dele, deixando o peso de sua identidade para trás. Podia ser verdadeiro, apesar de que o anonimato permitia que ele fosse muito falso também. Mas nunca tinha sido dessa forma com o Príncipe. Ele tinha escolhido desde o começo ser ele mesmo e imaginava que com Draco não seria muito diferente. Como Príncipe, ele estava livre de seu sobrenome, podia ser verdadeiro também, sem pressões nem obrigações.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Ah, você não consegue se livrar de mim tão facilmente, não se preocupe. Aliás, eu estava mesmo precisando conversar com alguém.

Aquilo bastou para aguçar a curiosidade de Harry.

**Anjo diz:** Estou aqui! Pode falar... ou melhor, escrever...

O moreno se acomodou melhor na cadeira e trouxe o copo para os lábios, só para perceber que ele estava vazio. O suco tinha acabado. Mas isso não importava no momento. O que será que Draco queria dizer com "estava precisando conversar com alguém"? Ele nunca fora do tipo de fazer desabafos! Ou melhor, era pra isso que existia Natalie, certo? Seria alguma coisa grave?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Na verdade é sobre um amigo meu... E é uma longa história... você está disposto a me "ouvir"? Estou te atrapalhando?

**Anjo diz: **Não, eu posso dar uma pausa no que estou fazendo, não se preocupe. Apenas diga. Eu já aluguei você algumas vezes sobre meus problemas, não há problema nenhum em retribui o favor.

Harry se lembrava de quando desabafou com o Príncipe sobre um certo garoto que o atormentava desde os onze anos de idade. Tudo bem que, de certa maneira, Draco o havia encorajado a falar justamente para tirar alguma vantagem a respeito da ignorância de Harry sobre sua identidade, mas mesmo assim, falar sobre aquilo com alguém o tinha ajudado a entender melhor o que realmente sentia. E desde então tudo tinha mudado drasticamente.

Mas o fato era que Harry também estava curioso. Amigo? A quem Draco se referia? Franziu o cenho ao ler a resposta.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Nós somos amigos há pouco tempo, mas nos conhecemos desde os onze anos. Bem, eu costumava odiá-lo, ou pelo menos pensava que o odiava. Eu vivia achando motivos para criticá-lo, discutir com ele, até zombar dele e dos amigos patéticos dele - pelos quais eu havia sido trocado -, achando defeitos em sua aparência, em seu comportamento... eu sempre fiz questão de deixar bem claro que eu o odiava. Tanto que cheguei a me convencer disso.

Depois de algum tempo de confusão, imaginando se estava lendo certo, Harry finalmente se deu conta do que Draco estava fazendo. Ele realmente tinha "incorporado" o Príncipe Slytherin e estava falando de Harry como se ele fosse uma terceira pessoa, exatamente como quando Harry falara sobre Draco para o Príncipe! Bem, se isso era um pedido de desculpas, uma maneira de se redimir por seu comportamento anterior, ou simplesmente uma estratégia para arrancar sua opinião novamente, iria funcionar, de qualquer maneira. O moreno estava disposto a entrar na brincadeira como Anjo também.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Eu vivia me queixando dele para minha secretária - uma grande amiga minha, se quer saber - até que ela resolveu abrir meus olhos para o que realmente se passava comigo. Ela me disse, de uma maneira muito convincente, que eu deveria observá-lo mais atentamente, conhecê-lo de verdade ao invés de supor coisas sobre ele e eu tomei essa tarefa como uma espionagem.

Oh, aquilo estava se tornando mais interessante do que ele tinha imaginado! Como assim, espionagem?

**Anjo diz:** Como assim, espionagem?

Perguntou, apesar de saber que o outro já estava digitando outro longo parágrafo. Mordeu as paredes internas da bochecha enquanto aguardava com expectativa.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Eu tenho minhas dúvidas de que ele sequer tenha chegado a desconfiar alguma vez, mas eu passei algum tempo espionando-o, sim. Eu tentava conseguir lugares estratégicos nas aulas para entreouvir as conversas dele com os amigos, ficava observando de longe no intervalo das aulas, ia na academia durante os treinos de vôlei dele só para ficar observando suas táticas... tudo isso para tentar provar para essa minha amiga alguma das falhas que eu afirmava tão convictamente. Cheguei a tirar fotos dele para mostrar a ela seu jeito relaxado de se vestir...

Harry estava de queixo caído e olhos arregalados, relendo aquele trecho algumas vezes para ter certeza de que realmente não estava imaginando coisas. Ele tinha sido espionado por Draco e sequer tinha desconfiado! Então soltou uma risadinha nervosa e incrédula ao encaixar melhor os óculos no rosto, lembrando-se de uma vez em que Draco tinha ido até o vestiário da quadra somente para insultá-lo. Ele tinha dito que estava na academia! Então era tudo uma desculpa para observá-lo mais de perto? E como, diabos, tinha tirado fotos dele sem que percebesse? Antes que pudesse fazer alguma dessas perguntas, o Príncipe continuou seu desabafo.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **E no meio de tudo isso, ainda aconteceu uma aproximação forçadapor causa de um jogo de vôlei. Eu me distanciei dos meus amigos e meu mundo passou a girar em torno dele, sem que eu percebesse. Por incrível que pareça, nós nos tornamos amigos em um curto espaço de tempo. Acabei por descobrir vários hábitos dele, manias, coisas que sempre me passaram desapercebidas, como a maneira como ele coloca a língua pra fora ao escrever, ou como morde os lábios quando está confuso, empurra os óculos pelo nariz quando está nervoso, um jeito guloso de comer, a incrível flexibilidade do corpo dele quando está se alongado depois do treino, sua incontestável habilidade no esporte, sua paixão por atividades físicas e passeios ao bosque, a estranha mania de conversar com seu cachorro, um vício incontrolável por chocolate (e maçãs), sua genuína timidez, seu estilo único, sua presença de espírito marcante, determinação, o sorriso mais encantador e verdadeiro do mundo além dos mais incríveis olhos que eu já vi.

Harry soltou a respiração que tinha prendido inconscientemente, achando-se ofegante depois de ler aquelas palavras.

- Caramba! - não conseguiu conter a exclamação, mudando de posição na cadeira e sorrindo ao se pegar empurrando os óculos novamente.

Tinha coisa ali que ele nem sabia que fazia, como colocar a língua pra fora ao escrever, por exemplo. Ele era guloso? Sim, lembrava-se de Sirius já ter comentado isso algumas vezes... Draco achava seus sorrisos encantadores e verdadeiros? E... seus olhos eram os mais incríveis?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Bem, o que aconteceu depois, foi que eu me descobri apaixonado por ele, em todos os sentidos possíveis da palavra e desde então eu lutei comigo mesmo, porque não foi nada fácil admitir isso. Foi confuso, inacreditável... eu tive muito medo de perder a amizade dele, caso ele soubesse dos meus sentimentos e por isso demorei a tomar uma atitude.

Harry cobriu a boca com as mãos, como que para abafar um grito de perplexidade. Apaixonado! Ele realmente tinha lido essa palavra! Sorriu, deixando uma película brilhante envolver seus olhos conforme relia, tentando tirar todos os significados possíveis daquela confissão. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não tinha o que falar. E agradecia ao fato de o Príncipe não estar cobrando isso dele, já que estava digitando mais coisas sem esperar por respostas de sua parte.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Até que um dia eu o levei para minha casa e nós passamos um tempo memorável juntos, nos divertindo, brincando na piscina, assistindo filmes... é engraçado, porque ele sempre faz as coisas mais corriqueiras parecerem tão gostosas! Isso foi uma das coisas que me encantou nele... Eu venci minha insegurança e toquei violão especialmente para ele, dei tudo de mim naquela música, me entreguei de bandeja, e ele pareceu não notar a verdadeira implicação disso. Com esse jeitinho inocente, ele parecia fazer as coisas de propósito para me provocar, e a essa altura eu já não estava mais me agüentando! Por um empurrãozinho do destino, nós fomos forçados a passar a noite juntos, ele ficou um pouco desesperado com essa notícia, mas acabou aceitando dividir a cama comigo. Eu só consegui dormir de verdade quando me enrosquei nele durante a madrugada... ahh foi tão bom!

Aquilo foi surpreendente também. Reviver aqueles acontecimentos realmente memoráveis pela perspectiva do outro não tinha preço! Quer dizer que Draco tinha se enroscado nele deliberadamente durante a noite? Oh, e Harry tinha o poder de provocar o loiro sem sequer perceber? Que interessante! E sim, ele tinha percebido toda a emoção por trás da performance musical de Draco, mas tinha se recusado a enxergar ou admitir que aquilo tudo era para ele. Só pra ele.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Então, quando eu finalmente perdi o controle e o beijei na manhã do dia seguinte, ele se afastou de mim, disse coisas que me magoaram, que feriram meu orgulho e eu não fiz nada pra impedir que ele fosse embora... Eu nunca imaginei que sofreria tanto quanto sofri com nossa separação, e isso não durou mais do que três dias! Chegou a ser assustador, eu confesso... tentei fugir dele de todas as maneiras possíveis, não queria ceder, não queria ter que ir atrás dele porque simplesmente não aceitava totalmente a parte de ser tão vulnerável quando se tratava dele. E quando eu menos esperava, ele veio até mim, pedindo desculpas por seu comportamento.

Nesse ponto Harry reparou que Draco estava aguardando alguma interação dele, pois tinha parado de escrever. Ou talvez estive ocupado com alguma outra coisa... bem, mas Harry estava curioso demais para saber até onde essa história chegaria. O que Draco pensava realmente sobre sua reconciliação.

**Anjo diz:** E então, você o desculpou?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Como poderia não desculpar quando ele pediu desculpas de um jeitinho todo especial? Mas...

**Anjo diz:** Mas...?

Harry tentou ignorar a ansiedade e o medo que aquela simples palavrinha havia causado, provocando um reboliço em suas entranhas.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Mas eu sinceramente fiquei em dúvida a respeito do que ele quis passar naquele gesto... Não sei se o arrependimento dele é por querer de volta a minha amizade somente, ou se ele quer tentar de uma outra forma mais... íntima. Nós não chegamos a conversar sobre isso e eu tenho medo de tentar tirar conclusões e errar. Não quero perder a amizade dele novamente, mas estou um tanto perdido... não sei como agir! O que você acha que devo fazer?

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir diante daquilo. Muito espertinho, ele, Harry tinha que admitir. E sim, eles estavam representando muito bem seus papéis! O moreno já tinha concordado entrar na brincadeira, agora iria até o fim.

**Anjo diz:** Bem... se você está dizendo que ele fez de um jeitinho todo especial, talvez isso seja alguma pista! Você não disse que ele é tímido? Talvez seja isso que tenha o impedido de ser mais claro sobre suas intenções! Ele pode estar confuso e com receio assim como você, pode ter sido por isso que tenha se afastado, em primeiro lugar.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Mas como eu faço para ter certeza, então?

**Anjo diz:** Hummm acho que você vai ter que arriscar... ou quem sabe, tentar fazer com que ele dê o primeiro passo...

"Oh, isso seria interessante", pensou Harry, deixando um sorriso enviesado tomar conta de seu rosto.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Sim, é uma boa idéia...

**Anjo diz:** Só não pode desistir sem tentar, não é mesmo?

**Príncipe Slytherin diz: **Pode apostar que eu não estou disposto a desistir. Obrigado pelo conselho, cara. E me desculpe pelo desabafo, vou deixar você trabalhar em paz agora.

**Anjo diz: **Imagina! Se precisar conversar, estou aqui, ok? E boa sorte com _ele_.

**Príncipe Slytherin diz:** Valeu. A gente se fala!

**Anjo diz:** Até mais.

Foi difícil se concentrar no trabalho depois daquilo.

----------------

Draco tinha voltado tarde da casa de Lupin na noite anterior. A "aula" de violão tinha sido tão agradável que nenhum dos dois tinha visto a hora passar. Draco tinha que admitir que Lupin sabia ser um ótimo professor, não somente em Estatística. Ele fazia as coisas parecerem muito mais simples e prazerosas de se aprender, lições maçantes e técnicas aparentemente inúteis tomavam outra dimensão através de suas descrições precisas e apaixonadas, as demonstrações que ele dava faziam com que Draco tivesse desejo de alcançar seu nível em experiência, dava sede de aprender. Enfim, o que era para ser apenas algumas dicas tinha se tornado uma aula-debate muito interessante!

O loiro tinha discutido com Lupin sua idéia de uma surpresa para Harry e essa idéia tinha sido muito aceita e elogiada, na verdade. Draco estava bem mais confiante, tanto em seu desempenho musical quanto à aprovação do moreno. Era estranha a maneira como o professor tinha feito com que ele se sentisse à vontade para falar sobre Harry. Geralmente só Natalie conseguia isso... Se Lupin não estivesse namorando o melhor amigo e Natalie não fosse casada - e muito feliz em seu casamento - ele poderia achar que ambos faziam um belo par.

Daquela manhã de quinta-feira, a única coisa digna de ser lembrada era um breve encontro de olhares e sorrisos trocados com Harry no intervalo, em meio a um pátio muito movimentado. A tarde tinha sido ainda mais memorável depois de uma conversa interessante com o Anjo. Ele se sentia mais leve depois de ter contado tudo aquilo ao moreno. Não queria ter segredos com ele, não mais. Queria que Harry confiasse nele, que soubesse o quanto tinha sido difícil admitir tudo aquilo, mas que ele já tinha superado e que estava disposto a ir até o fim, agora. A resposta que tivera fora muito encorajadora, por sinal! E Draco desconfiava que o outro tinha se divertido muito ao propor um certo jogo de sedução. Não era má idéia, na verdade...

Aliás, idéias eram o que não faltavam na mente do garoto naquele momento, apesar de não ser um horário apropriado para esse tipo de pensamento. Eles estavam no meio do último treino de vôlei antes da partida do dia seguinte. Já tinham escutado um longo e sério discurso da treinadora a respeito de regras, condicionamento físico, preparo e habilidade dos oponentes, estratégias e coisas do tipo. Então eles finalmente tinham passado para uma última partida.

As arquibancadas estavam razoavelmente cheias no momento, pois o horário coincidia com o intervalo das turmas noturnas, além do que várias pessoas tinham ido à faculdade especialmente para assistir o treino - apesar de que metade delas tinha desistido durante o cansativo discurso de Hooch.

Até o momento, tudo tinha sido muito sério, os jogadores estavam compenetrados, a treinadora analisava cada movimento criticamente, mas então Hooch tinha sido distraída por duas garotas, que pareciam indignadas por não haver uma partida de tal importância para o vôlei feminino. A treinadora tinha pedido que eles prosseguissem com o jogo, mas estava visivelmente empolgada numa discussão acalorada - e feminista - com as garotas.

Só isso bastou para que a coisa ficasse mais divertida, mais descontraída. Afinal, eles mereciam, depois daquele sermão todo. Incentivados pelos rugidos da razoável platéia, eles passaram a jogar num ritmo animado, pontuado por comemorações e provocações bem-humoradas a cada ponto marcado. A torcida se dividia entre as duplas: Harry e Draco ou Jordan e Finnigan - apesar de que os mais barulhentos estavam vibrando por Harry.

O nervosismo da proximidade da partida oficial estava sendo canalizada em uma competição saudável e divertida. Harry já tinha até mesmo mostrado a língua para Jordan e teve que desviar de uma bolada impiedosa e bem mirada. Até Draco riu da cara de culpa que o moreno fez ao checar se a treinadora tinha reparado, mas esta tinha agora um grupo de cinco garotas ao seu redor e distraía-se com elas.

Depois da quarta travessura sem ser pego, o garoto deixou de se preocupar com ela, assim como os outros. Draco entrou na brincadeira também, provocando e comemorando com o moreno a cada ponto. Em certo momento - já totalmente enfeitiçado pelo brilho nos olhos de Harry e a aura de alegria que o envolvia parecendo irradiar desde seus sorrisos até seus gestos - Draco deixou sua mão, quase que sem querer, dar uma palmada discreta mais além do final da coluna do outro, seguido de um olhar inocente pouco convincente. Achou ter visto um rubor cobrindo as maçãs do rosto de Harry antes que ele desse uma olhada avaliativa ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém havia percebido, procurando por algum olhar torto, cochichos, mas não encontrou nada que indicasse que tinham sido pegos.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco teve quase certeza de que tinha imaginado aquele rubor quando sentiu um tapa - mais demorado que o necessário - em seu traseiro e virou-se para encontrar um sorriso safado que Harry nem tentou disfarçar. Humm aquele sim era um jogo interessante!

Ou pelo menos foi até o barulho nas arquibancadas ser tão alto que finalmente chamou a atenção da treinadora, fazendo-a levar o apito aos lábios e assoprar uma nota impiedosamente aguda.

- Hey, hey, hey! Que algazarra é essa? - ela examinou o próprio relógio. - O intervalo já acabou há quase vinte minutos! O que vocês ainda fazem aqui? Vamos! Mexam-se!

Conforme os alunos murmuravam e metade deles se levantava para deixar as arquibancadas, a treinadora voltou-se para os jogadores, franzindo a testa ao vê-los ofegantes, suados, apoiando-se nos joelhos ou estirados no chão - esse era Harry. Então suspirou, pediu para que as garotas esperassem e fez sinal para que os garotos se reunissem à sua volta. Encarou cada rosto cansado e feliz.

- Bem, garotos, já está bom por hoje. O que nós tínhamos que treinar, já fizemos durante esse mês trabalhando juntos, não adianta continuar com isso hoje somente para cansá-los - ela respirou fundo e continuou, olhando para cada um deles. - Eu gostaria de parabenizá-los pelo desempenho de vocês, pelo preparo físico, determinação, esforço e trabalho em equipe.

Nesse ponto ela olhou sugestivamente de Harry para Draco e ambos sorriram, cúmplices.

- Eu acredito que qualquer que seja o resultado de amanhã, valeu muito a pena o tempo desperdiçado treinando vocês. Vocês têm talento! E eu estou orgulhosa - continuou Hooch, seriamente. - Mas isso não significa que eu vou aceitar a derrota tranqüilamente. Estou apostando em vocês. Por isso quero que vocês vão para suas casas, descansem, se preparem psicologicamente e dêem tudo de si amanhã, entenderam?

- Sim - concordaram três deles enquanto Jordan gritava um "Sim, senhor!" e batia continência.

Até Madame Hooch se permitiu um pequeno sorriso antes de finalizar:

- Ótimo. Então vocês estão dispensados.

E com essas palavras, a treinadora voltou para o grupo de garotas, que tinha aumentado ainda mais. Quando Jordan e Finnigan foram para o vestiário, ficou óbvio que o treino havia mesmo acabado e os poucos alunos restantes nas arquibancadas também saíram, restando somente Hooch e seu grupo feminista. Draco voltou-se para Harry e vislumbrou novamente aquele sorriso provocativo tomando conta da face do moreno conforme ele descalçava os tênis, sentado no chão frio da quadra.

- Não vem se alongar, Draco? - cantarolou ele, convidativo, mas cuidando em manter a voz casual.

Draco estreitou os olhos, porém sorria quando se aproximou e sentou-se de frente para ele, retirando os tênis com os próprios pés. E a tortura começou.

Aproveitando-se da preciosa informação que Draco tinha dado ao Anjo, Harry parecia querer enlouquecê-lo com os movimentos suaves de esticar e retrair a musculatura, tornando tudo mil vezes mais sensual ao manter os olhos verdes cravados nos seus. Draco mal conseguia copiar seus movimentos, ocupado demais em assistir. Nem sequer tomou consciência de que não era o único observador, uma vez que pelo menos duas garotas se acotovelavam para lançarem olhares cobiçosos à dupla.

Alguns minutos depois, Finnigan colocou a cabeça pra fora do vestiário e chamou-os. Draco poderia tê-lo esganado por isso. Ainda mais porque ele e Jordan passaram o tempo todo que o loiro levou para se banhar no vestiário, puxando conversa com eles. Ou melhor, com Harry, já que Draco se recusava a estender o assunto. Resultado: quando ele deixou o boxe, os dois ainda estavam lá e Harry estava completamente vestido, secando os cabelos na toalha. Droga. Se pensamento matasse, Jordan e Finnigan já estariam frios e duros.

Com um olhar de esguelha que fez Harry tossir para disfarçar o riso, ele se vestiu, de costas para os outros. Finalmente, quando penteava cuidadosamente os cabelos, Finnigan olhou para o próprio relógio e se levantou.

- Bem, pessoal, eu já vou. Ainda dá tempo de passar na casa da Hanna pra fazer uma surpresinha.

- Eu também já vou - Jordan seguiu-o, levando a mochila ao ombro. - Quero aproveitar para dormir mais cedo hoje. Tudo bem, vocês dois?

Draco apressou-se a engolir o "Cai fora de uma vez!" e acenou positivamente, resmungando um "Ok" quase entediado.

- Eu espero por Draco. Podem ir. Ele já está acabando.

Oh, ele não estava acabando. Mesmo depois que os dois se despediram e deixaram o vestiário, Draco se recusou a deixar de passar o pente vezes sem fim pelos fios loiros e totalmente desembaraçados. Pelo espelho, ele percebeu Harry se aproximar.

- Humm parece que tem alguém mau-humorado por aqui - Draco ouviu a voz aveludada do outro próxima a seu ouvido e concentrou-se em não arrepiar com a sensação do hálito quente contra seu pescoço.

Então virou o rosto de vários ângulos para examinar seu penteado, ignorando completamente a provocação.

- Me empresta? - Harry estendeu a mão para o pente e Draco franziu o cenho olhando da mão estendida para os cabelos do garoto e então para o pente antes de passá-lo a diante, dando de ombros.

Observou, curioso, a maneira com que Harry se aproximara do espelho de peito estufado e queixo erguido, passando o pente pelas mechas negras úmidas e desgrenhadas de uma maneira exageradamente arrogante e... quase familiar.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Draco, soando desdenhoso.

- Te imitando, não é óbvio? - Harry devolveu no mesmo tom desdenhoso, encarando-o pelo espelho com uma sobrancelha arqueada no que Draco reconheceu como uma caricatura de sua própria expressão.

- Claro que não é obvio! - retrucou o loiro, forçando seus lábios a não se arquearem em diversão. - Meu cabelo assenta quando eu penteio. Aliás, ele está sempre arrumado.

- Ora, o meu também! - indignou-se Harry, olhando determinado para o próprio reflexo e adotando outra tática.

Passou o pente desde a nuca até a franja, em sentido contrário. Draco concluiu que o efeito era o mesmo. Sentiu seus músculos faciais traindo seu divertimento com a cena, o que não passou desapercebido por Harry.

- Assim está melhor - ele sorriu, devolvendo o pente, e Draco não soube se ele se referia ao penteado ou à aparente melhora em seu humor. - Obrigado.

- Por nada - Draco aceitou o pente e foi guardá-lo na mochila.

- Então, por que ficou tão mau-humorado de repente?

Draco encarou-o, somente para encontrar as sobrancelhas levantadas em uma dúvida quase inocente. Quase.

- Pensei que aqueles dois não iam sair nunca!

- Oh! E por que tanto interesse em ficar sozinho comigo?

Harry continuou piscando falsamente inocente e Draco resolveu fazer o mesmo, retirando uma embalagem barulhenta da mochila.

- Porque eu só tenho dois - explicou, observando os olhos do moreno brilharem.

- Chocolate! - ele exclamou e estendeu a mão, mas Draco foi mais rápido, retirando a barrinha de seu alcance.

Ofereceu um sorriso desafiador ao moreno, que sorriu de volta dando um passo para frente casualmente e fazendo o loiro afastar ainda mais o chocolate. Mais um passo e eles estavam a um palmo de distância, a mão de Draco suspensa acima de sua cabeça enquanto Harry mantinha as suas abaixadas e aparentemente ignorava o doce, preocupado demais em encarar fundo em seus olhos.

Eles ficaram assim por um momento, apenas se medindo, nenhum deles querendo ceder. Um breve vislumbre de dentes brancos entreabertos, um movimento sutil da língua e Draco já estava quase se esquecendo do motivo por que seu braço estava suspenso quando, num movimento rápido, Harry levantou ambas as mãos, adiantando-se ainda mais e roçando seu corpo no do loiro conforme alcançava firmemente seu braço estendido.

Draco ainda tentou se esquivar, mas não tinha como competir com os reflexos do outro, tendo o braço segurando por uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra lhe tomava o chocolate. Porém Harry não se afastou, exibindo seu sorriso triunfante de muito perto, seus narizes quase se tocando.

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, causando um formigamento não só naquela região. Seu corpo inteiro parecia muito bem informado do contado com o corpo do outro.

Mas então uma risada alta soou do lado de fora e eles se afastaram imediatamente. Harry explodiu em risadas enquanto Draco tentava engolir de volta seu coração, que se entalara em sua garganta.

- Parece que Madame Hooch ainda está discutindo com as garotas - disse Harry, alcançando a própria mochila.

- Sim, provavelmente nós teremos uma partida de vôlei feminino em breve - Draco passou os dedos pelos cabelos, como que para recuperar a compostura, e pegou a sua mochila também. - Mas é melhor nós sairmos logo, antes que alguma delas invente algum pretexto para checar o vestiário - sugeriu.

- Ok - Harry sorriu, rasgando a embalagem e dando uma dentada satisfeita na barrinha de chocolate.

Draco girou os olhos, divertido, alcançando sua própria barra e comendo sem pressa enquanto eles deixavam o vestiário, atravessavam a quadra e o estacionamento até o carro de Harry, que estava mais próximo.

O estacionamento ainda estava cheio àquela hora, pois ainda faltava pouco menos de uma hora antes do término das aulas noturnas. Harry, que já tinha acabado de comer, desarmou o alarme do carro e virou-se para se despedir do loiro, porém este já tinha contornado o carro e entrava pelo lado do passageiro, sem nenhuma palavra.

Draco fechou a porta, colocou a mochila a seus pés e tateou no escuro pelo botão que ligava o rádio. Imediatamente começou a passar pelas músicas do cd. Enquanto isso, Harry entrou pelo outro lado e o encarou em uma pergunta muda. Fazendo-se de desentendido, Draco continuou a analisar o cd, que parecia ser uma coletânea de músicas pop-rock.

- Coloque na sete - sugeriu o moreno e Draco seguiu o conselho, aprovando o ritmo animado e deixando o som baixinho.

Acomodou-se melhor no banco e analisou o último pedaço de chocolate que tinha restado, então o ofereceu ao outro.

- Quer? Esse é o melhor pedaço, deixei pro final. Ainda dá tempo.

Harry sorriu entre o confuso e o maravilhado e acenou negativamente.

- Não, obrigado. Eu já comi o meu.

Com um suspiro, o loiro levou o último pedaço à boca e fechou os olhos, mastigando lentamente, saboreando o doce, sentindo-o derreter em sua boca. Amassou o papel com a outra mão enquanto lambia os dedos cuidadosamente, sabendo ser observado com atenção.

- Que pena - suspirou, voltando os olhos para o outro mais uma vez. - Mas ainda dá tempo...

A compreensão do convite levou alguns instantes para atingir Harry, porém no momento seguinte Draco sentiu um solavanco na altura do umbigo quando o outro avançou sobre ele, surpreendendo-o, tomando sua boca com gula, invadindo-a e sugando seus lábios, como que para provar qualquer resquício de chocolate. Porém a fome continuou mesmo depois de ter acabado todo o gosto do doce e só restar o seu próprio. E o de Harry, cujas mãos seguravam seu queixo e sua nuca, se enroscando nos cabelos.

Draco largou a embalagem amassada sem nem sequer se dar conta, levou as próprias mãos aos cabelos de Harry, deixando seus dedos correrem conforme as cabeças se moviam embaladas ao ritmo rápido da música, as bocas se encaixando. Deixou os dentes prenderem suavemente o lábio inferior do moreno e as respirações tornaram-se ofegantes.

Harry pareceu ficar desconfortável, torcido no banco como estava, e se afastou. Cada célula do corpo do loiro protestou pela repentina distância, mas assim que abriu os olhos, Draco se deliciou com o desespero do moreno em atirar as mochilas para o banco de trás, chutar os tênis e se inclinar em direção a ele, apoiando as mãos no banco de Draco, acima de seus ombros. Rapidamente deslizou pelos bancos até estar com os joelhos apoiados um de cada lado de seu quadril, sentando-se em suas coxas. Harry encarou-o de frente, como se perguntasse se ele estava confortável assim.

- Assim está melhor - Draco assegurou-o fazendo o moreno soltar a respiração e dar uma risada gostosa.

Ah, e como estava melhor!

Retirou os óculos do rosto do outro com delicadeza e mordeu o lábio inferior diante da visão desimpedida daquele rosto que ele conhecia tão bem. Estava um pouco escuro dentro do carro por causa da iluminação fraca do estacionamento sendo filtrada pelo vidro fumê e as feições de Harry estavam cobertas de sombras, mas ele ainda conseguia perceber o brilho das duas esmeraldas, os lábios entreabertos e convidativos, enquanto ele procurava por alguma coisa em seu colo.

- Isso - Harry levantou a embalagem do chocolate diante de seus olhos - foi golpe baixo.

- Eu sei. Foi um Anjo quem me deu a dica - Draco sorriu travesso e assistiu-o virando o tronco para colocar a embalagem numa sacolinha próxima ao câmbio.

Queria ter algo a dizer para expressar tudo o que sentia ao tê-lo tão ao seu alcance, à distância de um beijo, mesmo que as posições de ambos gritassem em seu ouvido que ele não parecia ter controle da situação no momento. Porém achou-se sem palavras e convenceu-se de que não precisava delas quando os lábios do moreno cobriram ferozmente os seus mais uma vez com fome, dessa vez usando os dentes também, enroscando as línguas.

A cada batida da música agitada que começava os beijos se intensificavam ainda mais, mãos exploravam a pele exposta dos braços, da nuca, deixando-a sensível; dedos emaranhavam os cabelos, deixando-os mais arrepiados. O ar começava a faltar, não só pelos beijos, como também com uma urgência crescente de mais, mais, mais! As respirações entrecortadas e os sons discretos que escapavam de suas gargantas eram confundidas com as batidas baixinhas da música.

Meia hora depois de entrar, Draco deixou o gol prateado discretamente e seguiu sorrindo até sua BMW.

---------------------

- ... não é segredo pra ninguém que eles jogam sujo, Harry... Harry?

- Hey, cara!

Harry piscou quando Ron passou a mão diante de seus olhos, voltando a focalizar os amigos diante de si.

- Hum?

- Você está bem? - perguntou Justin Finch-Fletchley. - Por favor, não vai inventar de passar mal em dia de jogo!

Harry olhou do garoto para o melhor amigo, que fazia uma cara desconfiada, e então para Hermione, que deu-lhe um sorriso compreensivo. Com certeza devia estar com a maior cara de paisagem. Tratou de passar a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, e voltou-se para Justin, que ainda o observava atentamente.

- Estou. Eu... só...

- Ele só está nervoso com a partida - Ron poupou-o de parecer ainda mais patético tentando se explicar.

- Bem, e não é sem motivo - Justin pareceu satisfeito com a desculpa. - É bom você ficar de olhos abertos com aquele tal de Krum. Ouvi dizer que ele equivale a você em Durmstrang, ou seja, o cara arrebenta.

Harry sorriu pelo elogio, mas não teve tempo de expressar seu agradecimento.

- Krum? Victor Krum? - Ron arregalou os olhos azuis. - Ele vem jogar em Hogwarts?

- E por que não? - Justin encarou Ron como se ele fosse uma criancinha burra. - Ele é a estrela de Durmstrang!

- Sim, mas ele é jogador profissional - continuou Ron, empolgado. - Além disso, ele já se formou, eu vi uma matéria sobre a formatura dele no jornal... não pode jogar pela faculdade...

- Ah, sim, ele pode. A formatura foi só simbólica, porque o cara tá fazendo D.P. de uma matéria, portanto, para todos os efeitos, ele ainda é aluno, certo?

Harry desviou a atenção dos dois garotos, já que não parecia fazer falta na conversação. Notou o ar contrariado de Hermione, enquanto virava as folhas de seu caderno de Estatística, e quase pode ouvir seu pensamento: "Vôlei, hunf...".

Então deixou que seu pensamento vagasse novamente para a noite anterior, um sorriso ameaçando tomar forma em seu rosto. Foi obrigado a morder a tampa da caneta para disfarçá-lo.

O moreno sabia ser corajoso em muitas situações, mas tinha surpreendido até a si mesmo com o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado. De alguma forma, aquela conversa com o Príncipe havia lhe rendido uma boa dose de autoconfiança. Tinha ficado inseguro a princípio sobre a reação de Draco, no entanto percebeu que talvez o garoto estivesse tão inseguro quanto ele. Apenas não demonstrava.

Uma coisa era falar que gostava de outro garoto, se sentir atraído, mas e se na hora de partir pro contato físico eles descobrissem que não conseguiam lidar com a situação? Bem, talvez por presenciar um relacionamento homossexual bem resolvido dentro de sua própria casa, Harry tinha se achado mais preparado para lidar com isso. E não tinha se arrependido.

Quanto a Draco, ele só poderia supor que aprovara também, se é que linguagem do corpo falava alguma coisa...

Não saberia dizer o que eles eram, se apenas algo mais que amigos, se ficantes, amantes ou... não, namorados eles não eram. Bem, pelo menos eles já tinham ficado muito mais íntimos do que o que se poderia classificar como "amizade convencional". Muito. E Harry estava ainda mais fascinado por Draco do que havia julgado possível. No entanto talvez ainda fosse cedo para pensar naquilo. Seria melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem sem se preocupar com mais nada além de curtir a companhia do outro, seus beijos, seus toques, as carícias trocadas, os sussurros, os dedos entrelaçados, os olhares cúmplices...

Ok, ele queria muito mais do que somente "deixar acontecer", a quem estava tentando enganar? Queria Draco! Queria que ele fosse eu. Estaria esperando demais desse relacionamento, fosse o que fosse?

Naquele momento, o objeto de seus pensamentos surgiu na porta da sala, com sua pose auto-suficiente e esnobe. Pelo menos até encontrar seu olhar e sua expressão se suavizar com um leve sorriso. Draco se dirigiu à carteira a seu lado e a arrastou até encostar na do moreno. Alguns professores não permitiam que a disposição das carteiras fosse mudada - como era o caso de Snape, que só faltava dar pontos negativos para quem tivesse a carteira desalinhada - porém Remus não se importava, já que conversa paralela não era um problema em suas aulas.

Só então Draco se sentou e encarou-o com um sorriso enviesado.

- Bom dia, Harry - cumprimentou, quase cordialmente.

- Ótimo, na verdade - Harry observou, divertido, o sorriso de Draco aumentar alguns milímetros, mais insinuante.

- Sério? Como passou a noite?

- Dormindo, a maior parte do tempo.

Draco fez uma careta para ele, mas sorriu também, retirando o material da mochila e dispondo-o na carteira. Harry reparou que ele fazia questão de deixar que seus ombros se tocassem enquanto se mexia, e Harry sentou mais na ponta da cadeira pra permitir que suas pernas também se tocassem de leve.

- Viu só, cheguei primeiro que Lupin, hoje - disse Draco, orgulhoso, desnecessariamente próximo de seu ouvido, como se lhe contasse um segredo.

- Pois é, meus parabéns! E nem está xingando meio mundo por ter acordado cedo!

Draco deixou uma de suas mãos escorregar discretamente para a parte interna da coxa do moreno, por debaixo da carteira.

- Talvez porque eu já esteja acordado há algum tempo... - disse, insinuante.

- Humm entendo - Harry sorriu de volta.

- Hey, vocês dois - ambos olharam em direção a Hermione, que chiava, ameaçadora. - Será que vocês se importariam em ser discretos, por favor?

Harry abriu a boca, sem saber muito como se defender, mas quem falou primeiro foi Draco, com um toque de desdém mal disfarçado.

- O que você está falando, Granger?

Hermione se inclinou ainda mais, sussurrando.

- Estou falando da sua mão na coxa do Harry!

Por um instante Harry achou ter visto os olhos de Draco se arregalarem enquanto ele recolhia a mão disfarçadamente. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Ficou maluca, Granger? É claro que eu não...

- Draco - Harry interrompeu-o com um toque suave em seu ombro. - Não precisa disfarçar. Ela sabe. Sobre nós.

Harry sentiu o peso do olhar indignado que o loiro lançou-lhe.

- Se vocês não querem dar escândalo na aula do Prof. Lupin, tratem de se controlar - Hermione aparentemente concluiu seu aviso e voltou a atenção para a frente. Remus acabava de entrar na sala de aula, cumprimentando os alunos. Justin já tinha ido se sentar mais no fundo da classe com sua namorada e Ron deu uma olhada furtiva para o amigo antes de puxar conversa com Hermione.

- Eu não acredito que você contou a ela! - Draco silvou em sua orelha. - Agora só falta você me dizer que contou para o Weasel também...

- O nome dele é Ron, ou Weasley, se preferir - repreendeu Harry.

- Não fuja do assunto.

- Ora, você contou para Natalie, porque eu não posso contar para meus melhores amigos?

Draco bufou.

- Como eu poderia ter _contado_ à Natalie quando foi praticamente o oposto que aconteceu? Ela veio me dizer o que eu estava sentindo!

- Então o mesmo se aplica a Hermione, porque ela também deduziu por si mesma, eu apenas confirmei suas suspeitas!

- E quanto ao Weas... Weasley? - ele se corrigiu a tempo.

- Bom, ele é meu melhor amigo, não podia deixar ele de fora... mas duvido que você não tenha contado pra mais ninguém, ou alguém tenha desconfiado, sei lá! - Harry tentou mudar de assunto novamente e daquela vez pareceu funcionar, já que Draco desviou os olhos.

- É.

De repente Harry se achou apreensivo.

- Quem?

- Meu padrinho.

- O _quê_? - Harry conteve a vontade de gritar aquela exclamação e era sua vez de estar indignado. - Snape?

- Sim, algum problema? - desafiou Draco, lançando um olhar de puro desprezo ao moreno. - Você com certeza contou para o seu padrinho também, além do namorado dele.

- Shhh! - Harry chiou. Então suspirou e esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos, pensando no quão piores as aulas de Matemática seriam dali para frente. - Tudo bem... você tem todo o direito de contar para quem quiser, assim como eu também tenho esse direito.

- Ok.

Com isso eles pareceram entrar em um estranho acordo. Com certeza nenhum deles estava conformado nem satisfeito com as circunstâncias, mas de alguma forma concordaram em não deixar que isso atrapalhasse o que eles tinham ali, naquele momento. Draco não voltou a tocá-lo de maneira comprometedora e eles até deixaram uma distância respeitável entre seus corpos. Felizmente, nem mesmo Remus deu algum sinal de que tinha percebido alguma coisa diferente entre eles. E se Harry conhecia bem o amigo, ele certamente _tinha_ percebido alguma coisa.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores incidentes, mas logo que eles deixaram a sala de aula, no intervalo, perceberam uma aglomeração de pessoas no final do corredor, aparentemente em frente aos banheiros.

- O que será que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ron, curioso.

- Não sei - Hermione também esticou o pescoço. - Eles parecem estar gritando impropérios.

- Briga! Vamos ver! - disse um garoto que acabava de deixar a sala de aula e saiu correndo em direção à multidão, seguido de mais dois garotos.

- Vamos lá, Mione - Ron não se conteve, puxando a namorada.

- Oh, não Ron, não acho que seja uma boa idéia - a garota protestou, mas se deixou levar do mesmo jeito.

Harry olhou para Draco, questionador. O loiro deu de ombros.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso. Vamos.

Harry seguiu-o e eles alcançaram a multidão, espremendo-se em meio a eles para tentar ter algum vislumbre do que acontecia. Quando finalmente viram Angelina Johnson, uma das jogadoras do time feminino de vôlei, com o rosto raivoso marcado de lágrimas, gritando de volta para algumas pessoas que aparentemente lhe dirigiam palavras nada gentis. Ele finalmente conseguiu entender alguma coisa do que gritavam.

- Suas desavergonhadas!

- Sujas!

- Sapatas!

Harry engoliu em seco e buscou o olhar de Draco, que aparentemente estava olhando para outra direção, que não a garota negra que protestava com a falta de respeito e o preconceito das pessoas que a acusavam. Draco encarava a porta do banheiro feminino, onde duas figuras estavam agachadas, encostadas na parede. Uma delas estava chorando copiosamente nos braços da outra, que tentava consolá-la. Harry reconheceu-as como duas outras jogadoras de vôlei, Alicia Spinnet e Katie Bell.

- Que nojo! Elas são lésbicas! - Harry olhou para uma garota baixinha que observava a cena com cara de asco logo a seu lado.

- Sim! Parece foram pegas se beijando no banheiro - explicou o garoto que segurava sua mão, copiando a mesma expressão da namorada.

- Eu sempre soube - remarcou outra garota e do outro lado, Harry ainda pôde ouvir um coro de vozes masculinas gritando "Beija! Beija! Beija!".

- Vamos embora daqui - Draco puxou-o pelo pulso com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Harry apenas assentiu e teve consciência do olhar significativo que Hermione lançou aos dois. Draco provavelmente entendeu a implicação daquele olhar, pois soltou seu pulso rapidamente.

Enquanto eles se afastavam, puderam ainda ouvir Remus mandando os alunos se dispersarem e pedindo gentilmente que as garotas o acompanhassem até a sala do Diretor. Harry pensou que Remus era o único professor capaz de fazer uma visita ao escritório de Dumbledore parecer tranquilizadora.

-----------------

Lucius Malfoy estava sentado confortavelmente em seu escritório, com uma revista aberta diante dos olhos. Um pequeno vinco em sua testa mostrava uma certa contrariedade, provavelmente relacionada com o que ele lia. Até que ele finalmente enrolou a revista e jogou-a no cesto ao lado da mesa.

- Lixo - disse com sua voz fria, pegando as outras revistas sobre a mesa e atirando-as no cesto também. - Lixo, lixo, lixo. Isso é absurdo. Não vejo nada de extraordinário nas matérias desse pirralho.

Lucius lançou um olhar de desprezo para o cesto de lixo e procurou por alguns papéis sobre a mesa, como se estivesse em condições de trabalhar no momento. Então o telefone tocou duplamente e ele lançou um olhar de desprezo ao aparelho também antes de tirá-lo do gancho.

- Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy, acabaram de ligar da portaria dizendo que tem um oficial de justiça pedindo para entregar um documento diretamente em suas mãos - informou a voz suave da nova secretária, cujo nome Lucius não conseguia se lembrar, muito menos depois dessas palavras.

- O quê? - perguntou ele, sentindo uma apreensão que não sentia havia muito tempo.

- O porteiro me disse que tem um oficial...

- Sim, sim, eu não sou surdo - Lucius cortou, impaciente. - Que documento ele quer me entregar?

- Não me informaram, senhor - acudiu a secretária, um pouco desesperada pela voz cortante do patrão. - O senhor quer que eu ligue para perguntar...

- Não - Lucius cortou-a novamente. - Peça que ele suba imediatamente. Não o deixe esperando.

- Sim, senhor.

Lucius bateu o telefone com força no gancho e respirou fundo, passando uma mão pelos longos fios loiros demoradamente. Tinha que manter a calma. Não devia ser nada de mais. E se fosse, ele não tinha o que temer. Tinha os melhores advogados e uma boa formação em Manipulação de Pessoas. Não havia nada que uma boa soma de dinheiro por debaixo dos panos não resolvesse. Sempre fora assim e sempre seria.

--------------

- Quer parar de me empurrar, Moony?

- Eu só estou te empurrando porque _estão_ me empurrando, Padfoot.

Remus e Sirius tinham acabado de chegar na quadra de vôlei da faculdade e esticavam os pescoços em busca de lugares para se sentar nas arquibancadas já praticamente lotadas, sendo que mais pessoas não paravam de chegar.

O motivo do mau-humor de Sirius era a discussão que eles tiveram durante todo o caminho até Hogwarts. Sirius insistia em saber o que Remus tinha feito na noite anterior e não aceitava "nada" como resposta. Remus se recusara a responder e tinha desconversado várias vezes. Não havia acontecido realmente nada de mais, porém Draco lhe havia pedido para não comentar com ninguém à respeito da aula de violão até que ele tivesse feito a tal surpresa a Harry. Não que Sirius fosse aceitar isso facilmente, caso ele se arriscasse a tentar explicar...

- O quê? - Sirius virou-se para o namorado olhando por cima de seu ombro com cara de poucos amigos. - Quem está te empurrando? Eu resolvo isso num instante.

- Sirius, por favor, controle-se - Remus chiou por entre dentes. - Lembre-se da conversa que tivemos antes de sair de casa...

Sirius bufou e voltou a procurar por lugares. Remus tentado colocar algum juízo na cabeça do namorado antes de eles saírem, dizendo que eles precisavam ser muito discretos em público. O professor conhecia muito bem a empolgação de Sirius pelo esporte e sabia também que ele costumava perder as estribeiras muito facilmente quando se empolgava. Por isso tinha gastado algum tempo fazendo Sirius prometer que não o agarraria, nem o beijaria, nem faria nada comprometedor em público, fosse qual fosse o resultado.

Mesmo assim, tinha se assegurado de levar a bombinha no bolso da calça, deixando-a bem ao alcance no caso de algum "acidente".

- Putz, não tem lugares vagos nessa mer...

- Sirius - Remus cortou-o em tom de aviso, conforme uma mulher passava à frente deles com duas crianças. - Eu já disse que os professores têm lugares reservados na frente, eu posso conseguir um assento pra você como meu acompanhante...

- Sim, e eu já disse que isso está fora de cogitação - adiantou-se Sirius. - Eu não vou me sentar a menos de cinco metros de Snape. Nem você vai.

Remus abriu a boca para dizer que Sirius não tinha o direito de impedi-lo, se ele quisesse se sentar com os demais professores, mas achou que não seria prudente enveredar a discussão por esse rumo no momento, dadas as circunstâncias.

- Achei! - Sirius apontou para o meio das arquibancadas e Remus se perguntou como não tinha visto antes.

Praticamente uma fileira inteira de bancos era ocupada por ruivos, intercalados pelos cabelos loiros de Fleur Delacour e Colin Creevey, além da massa de cabelos castanhos de Hermione, que acenava para os dois lugares vazios guardados a seu lado.

Remus seguiu o namorado por entre as pessoas que se acotovelavam até os alcançarem.

- Olá - cumprimentou Sirius e recebeu um coro de "Olá, Sirius" de volta.

- Boa noite - Remus cumprimentou, mais polidamente. - Moly, Arthur - ele lhes dirigiu acenos de cabeça que foram retribuídos e só então se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Sirius sentou-se logo a seu lado, mais na ponta da fileira. - Como vai, Hermione? Ron?

- Alô, professor - Ron acenou sem tirar os olhos da quadra.

- Boa noite, Prof. Lupin - Hermione cumprimentou, alegremente. - Que bom que resolveu se sentar conosco! Eu fiquei em dúvida se guardava lugares pra vocês.

Remus ia agradecer, porém teve a atenção chamada por Sirius, que sobrepunha sua voz à algazarra de vozes excitadas, risos e até choros de crianças.

- Lá está Harry! - Sirius apontou para os quatro garotos que se reuniam em uma roda com a treinadora. - Uhh aquela mulher ainda está viva? E trabalhando?

- Quem? - Remus também teve que gritar, mesmo que o outro estivesse logo a seu lado.

- Hooch! Lembra-se dela, de quando James e eu aprontávamos nessa quadra? Ela costumava fazer nós dois dar umas cem voltas ao redor da quadra, na melhor das hipóteses. Na pior, eram cem flexões ou limpar os vestiários. Nós enchíamos as vassouras de chiclete - Sirius soltou sua risada latida.

- Sim, eu me lembro. E garanto que ela também. Até hoje ela me olha com cara feia. Garanto que tem tudo a ver com o fato de eu andar sempre com vocês dois.

Sirius estufou o peito, satisfeito.

- Garanto que nós nunca seremos esquecidos por aqui, Moony.

Remus sorriu. Sim, eles eram lenda em Hogwarts. Olhando para a primeira fileira da arquibancada, Remus reconheceu muitas das cabeças brancas ou grisalhas - ou negras e oleosas - como figuras de sua juventude. E em pouco tempo, ele também seria lembrado como parte da juventude de muitos daqueles rostos alegres e vibrantes pela partida que estava para se iniciar.

- Pipoca?

- Refrigerantes?

Remus voltou a face para os dois gêmeos ruivos, que pediam passagem com os braços lotados de sacos e latinhas de refrigerantes.

- Agora não, obrigado - Sirius recusou, polidamente, então esperou que os dois se distanciassem para se aproximar do ouvido do namorado. - Eu nunca colocaria na boca nada que esses dois oferecessem - disse alegremente e voltou a esticar o pescoço para a quadra.

- Professor - ele ouviu a garota a seu lado chamando-o.

- Sim, Hermione?

- Eu gostaria de saber sobre... - a garota mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando se deveria continuar, porém agora não tinha mais volta. - Sobre Alícia e Angelina. O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com elas?

Pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado, Remus viu o rosto de Ron voltando-se para ele, aparentemente atraído pelas palavras da namorada. Sirius também pareceu ouvir a conversa, pois se manifestou, com um tom mais sério que o normal.

- Ah, sim, as duas garotas do time feminino, não é mesmo? Harry me contou sobre o incidente dessa manhã. Aconteceu alguma coisa grave com elas?

Remus respirou fundo.

- Não. Na verdade a pior parte foi o tumulto dos alunos mesmo. Eu levei-as para o Prof. Dumbledore e ele apenas instruiu-as para serem cuidadosas, para não se exporem novamente aos demais alunos e para avisá-lo caso elas fossem importunadas novamente.

- Mas elas estavam mesmo... sabe... se beijando? - Ron deu voz à duvida de todos.

- Bem, eu não cometi a indelicadeza de perguntar. Muito menos Dumbledore. Mas dada a maneira como elas não se defenderam, eu acredito que sim.

- Que coisa horrível o que fizeram com elas - lamentou-se Hermione e Remus percebeu a maneira com que ela procurou por Harry na quadra, pensativa. - Hey, olhem! Durmstrang chegou!

Os outros três olharam para a quadra e de repente toda a arquibancada pareceu tomar consciência desse fato também, ficando duas vezes mais barulhenta.

- Vejam! É o Krum! - Ron apontou, alegremente. - Cara, eu preciso de um autógrafo dele!

Hermione revirou os olhos e Remus sorriu, divertido.

Finalmente as coisas começaram a caminhar para o início do jogo. Os jogadores se cumprimentaram informalmente na quadra e começaram a correr em volta dela, aquecendo-se. Remus reconheceu Igor Karkaroff, o esquisito diretor de Durmstrang, que sentou-se em um lugar especial entre Dumbledore e Snape e começou a fazer cachinhos na barbicha com os dedos enquanto conversava com ambos.

- Ainda não entendo como certas pessoas conseguem chegar a dirigir uma faculdade - resmungou Sirius minutos antes de um apito estridente soar e o jogo se iniciar, propriamente.

Um placar eletrônico marcava a pontuação enquanto Madame Hooch e o treinador de Durmstrang gritavam instruções a seus jogadores. Não havia narração dos jogos, não era necessário.

O time convidado começou a partida com fúria. Mesmo que ninguém nunca fosse admitir isso, havia aquele ar intimidante em função do porte avantajado dos jogadores - não só em altura como também em massa muscular - e suas carrancas de pura determinação, além de toda a impressão causada pela estrela de Durmstrang, Victor Krum. O garoto - que na verdade não era tão garoto assim - era um rival à altura de Harry, Remus tinha que admitir.

Durmstrang acabou ganhando o primeiro set por muito pouco, pois os garotos de Hogwarts conseguiram se adequar rapidamente ao estilo de jogada furioso deles para rivalizarem. O placar marcou suados 22x25 para o time adversário, mas esse era só o primeiro set.

- Vai Harry! Mostra o que você sabe fazer! - gritou Sirius logo no meio do segundo set, quando Hogwarts começava a abrir uma boa vantagem de pontos sobre Durmstrang.

E no momento seguinte, Harry marcou outro ponto com a ajuda de uma passada de bola calculada de Draco. O placar estava 15x9 para Hogwarts.

- É isso aí! - Sirius colocou um dedo em cada canto da boca e assoprou com força, de modo que um assobio estridente escapasse de seus lábios. - Esse é o meu garoto!

Remus se realizava apenas por ver a alegria com que Sirius comemorava. Os Weasley também faziam sua nada pequena algazarra logo ao lado.

- Hey, sabe que Malfoy não é nada mal - Sirius coçou o queixo, pensativo, observando um saque que, sozinho, rendeu mais um ponto para Hogwarts.

- Oh, muito pelo contrário - Remus viu-se impelido a partir em defesa do garoto. - Draco faz umas jogadas muito bem calculadas! Combinado com a espontaneidade e os reflexos de Harry, eles fazem um ótima dupla! - e ao observar o olhar desconfiado que Sirius lhe lançou, ele adicionou rapidamente: - Finnigan e Jordan também fazem um ótimo trabalho de defesa, eu diria.

- Tá, e desde quando ele é _Draco_ pra você? - Sirius curvou o lábio superior de uma maneira desdenhosa, mas perscrutadora ao mesmo tempo.

- Padfoot, o garoto é praticamente namorado de Harry - o professor justificou-se rapidamente. - Já está na hora de parar de tratá-lo pelo sobrenome. Até mesmo porque não é qualquer sobrenome, certo?

- Certo - Sirius ainda se demorou um pouco para tirar os olhos do namorado e ambos voltaram a atenção para a partida novamente.

Aquela dianteira conseguida por Draco, no entanto, não durou muito tempo, pois o time adversário pediu tempo e voltou com força total, alcançando ponto atrás de ponto até que o set fechou em 26x24 para Hogwarts.

- Uhh! Jogo difícil! - comentou Remus.

- Assim é bem mais emocionante - Sirius abriu um sorriso de lado, voltando a vibrar com a torcida quanto Harry marcou o primeiro ponto do terceiro set.

E Hogwarts entrou em um ritmo tão alucinado que os jogadores do time visitante acharam alguma dificuldade em acompanhá-los. A força e intimidação de Durmstrang não era suficiente para rivalizar com a agilidade e eficiência das jogadas bem trabalhadas. Hooch tinha realmente feito um ótimo trabalho de equipe com aqueles garotos. O set terminou em admiráveis 25x20 para Hogwarts e as arquibancadas explodiram em comemorações.

- Só mais uma agora, Harry! - Sirius gritou, como se o afilhado pudesse ouvi-lo. - Acaba com eles!

Essa vitória em particular foi o principal agravante da situação. Além de trazer uma falsa confiança para o time da casa, ainda agravou o fator fúria das jogadas de Durmstrang. Estes pareceram deixar que os primeiros pontos de Hogwarts dessem ainda mais segurança ao time e então entraram com tudo, jogando pesado, com determinação.

Contudo, os garotos de Hogwarts não entregaram o jogo. Lutaram bravamente para recuperar a liderança no placar, as jogadas pareceram incrivelmente longas até que alguém finalmente conseguisse marcar pontos, numa competição acirrada onde ninguém estava disposto a ceder. Sem contar com duas discussões com o juiz por parte dos visitantes, que acabaram estendendo ainda mais o tempo do jogo.

- O que está acontecendo com Harry? - Sirius deu um soco na própria perna. - Por que ele ainda não ganhou esse jogo? Isso não é hora de dar margem para dúvida!

- Ora, Padfoot, não era você quem estava valorizando a emoção do jogo? - disse Remus, tentado esconder a própria apreensão. - Essa expectativa só torna as coisas mais interessantes, não acha?

- Não. Acho que vencer o jogo agora seria emoção suficiente. Vamos, me passe o refrigerante.

Remus passou-lhe a latinha de refrigerante, que Sirius aceitou e tomou um gole barulhento. Enquanto isso, Durmstrang marcava mais um ponto e o placar voltou a mudar rapidamente, apesar de desfavoravelmente.

- Droga! Olha isso, Moony - ele quase derrubou refrigerante na roupa ao bater dessa vez a latinha na própria perna. - Aquele irlandês sardento acabou de perder uma jogada feita! E Harry está se distanciando da rede - Sirius ficou de pé e Remus teve que ser rápido para alcançar a latinha antes que esta caísse. - A REDE, HARRY! VOLTA PRA REDE! - ele gritou, com as mãos em cone em frente a boca, porém o barulho das arquibancadas era alto demais para que alguma coisa chegasse distinguível aos ouvidos dos jogadores.

A torcida de Durmstrang continuou vibrando enquanto o placar avançava e Sirius deu um último urro de frustração quando o set terminou em 26x28 para o time visitante. Parte das arquibancadas explodiram em vivas enquanto a outra vaiava. Sirius era um deles.

A partir dali, havia tanta possibilidade de Hogwarts quanto Durmstrang ganharem. O quinto set seria decisivo para ambos.

- Merda - exclamou Sirius, voltando a sentar e tomando o refrigerante de Remus sem nenhuma palavra. - Durmstrang está vencendo pelo cansaço! Quero dizer... olha só o tamanho deles! São uns brutamontes!

- Sim, eles tem força - Remus analisou também. - Mas falta agilidade. Se os garotos explorassem jogadas mais rápidas como no terceiro set...

- Doninha!

- Como? - Remus franziu a sobrancelha, não entendendo a exclamação do namorado, mas então percebeu que ele fitava com olhos estreitos em direção a uma das entradas e seguiu seu olhar, imediatamente reconhecendo a cabeleira loira e a capa preta.

Entrando pelo portão principal da quadra, Lucius Malfoy dava mostras de toda a sua arrogância com sua pose inabalável, lançando olhares de cima para as pessoas, como se elas fossem inferiores a ele. Evitava esbarrar nos outros como se corresse o risco de contrair uma doença incurável caso o fizesse.

- Está bem atrasado, não acha? - continuou Sirius. - Será que veio só pra assegurar que o filhinho vai ganhar a partida?

- Eu acho que não é bem com o filho que ele está preocupado - Remus concluiu, lentamente, ao observar Lucius olhar diretamente para as arquibancadas, onde pareceu encontrar o que procurava, e dirigiu-se ao local onde os professores se reuniam sem dispensar sequer um olhar para a quadra para disfarçar.

- Você acha? A doninha está mais preocupada com o morcegão do que com a própria cria?

- Bem, pelo menos a pose dele está gritando: negócios.

- Mas ele deveria estar orgulhoso pelo filho estar jogando pela faculdade, não acha? Que eu saiba, Malfoy nunca tinha se destacado no esporte antes...

- Talvez só o fato de Draco estar dividindo a glória com Harry seja motivo suficiente para que Lucius faça pouco caso disso.

Ambos observaram Lucius cumprimentar Dumbledore e Karkaroff polidamente e então tomar o lugar ao lado de Snape, sem sequer pedir permissão. Snape não pareceu muito feliz com isso, a julgar por sua expressão mal-humorada. Mas talvez esse fosse mesmo um estado permanente do humor do professor de Matemática. Ambos começaram a conversar com frieza demais para amigos de longa data como, de fato, eram.

- Ora, não espere que eu entenda como funciona a mente de Lucius Malfoy - Remus deu de ombros, por fim.

- Eu não espero - Sirius concluiu, encerrando o assunto por ali.

- Hey, professor! - ambos voltaram-se para o corredor, de onde vinha uma voz feminina, e um grupo de garotas sorriu e acenou alegremente.

- Olá, garotas - o professor sorriu, simpático, levantando-se para oferecer a mão a cada uma delas. O que ele não esperava era que elas completariam o cumprimento com beijinhos no rosto.

Tentou ignorar os rosnados de Sirius enquanto o quinto set não começava, puxando conversa com as alunas.

------------------

- ... e vocês estão caindo feito patinhos nas jogadas deles!

Já fazia mais de cinco minutos que eles estavam ouvindo a mesma ladainha e Draco teve que conter a vontade de bocejar.

- Mas eles pegaram pesado dessa vez, Madame Hooch - justificou-se Jordan.

- É claro que eles pegaram pesado! - concordou a treinadora, severamente. - Bons jogadores guardam as melhores estratégias para o final! Vocês, ao invés disso, relaxaram com as duas vitórias seguidas e se deixaram cansar pelos oponentes. Enquanto eles atacam, vocês só defendem. Aliás, Sr. Potter, não ouse deixar a rede novamente.

- Me desculpe, Madame Hooch - desculpou-se Harry, que estivera calado bebendo água e respirando enquanto ouvia.

- Ele só está cansado, treinadora - Draco defendeu-o, sem se dar conta.

- Aliás, todos estamos - argumentou Finnigan. - Esse último set foi um absurdo de longo...

- Eu não estou duvidando disso, Sr. Finnigan - cortou-o a treinadora. - Mas é exatamente isso que Durmstrang queria: cansá-los. Eles estão jogando pra ganhar, caso vocês não tenham percebido. E têm graves chances de conseguir, a menos que vocês reajam. Eles são intimidantes, colocam força nas jogadas, mas são lentos! Quero que vocês explorem atacar com velocidade, exatamente como fizeram no terceiro set. Sr. Finnigan, não ouse perder outra jogada daquelas, entendeu?

- Me desculpe, treinadora - desculpou-se Finnigan, encarando os próprios pés, envergonhado.

- Sr. Jordan, apenas continue da maneira que está fazendo, caprichando um pouco mais no ataque - Jordan assentiu rapidamente. - Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter, eu quero ver mais daquelas jogadas fantásticas que só vocês dois sabem fazer juntos, ok? Ou será que vocês só me deram o prazer de assisti-las nos treinos?

Draco buscou o olhar de Harry e encontrou-o, sorridente. Ofereceu-lhe um pequeno aceno positivo.

- Nós faremos melhor, treinadora - disse, por fim, confiante.

- É assim que se fala - Madame Hooch aprovou, ainda que severamente. - Potter, nós precisamos da sua velocidade agora mais do que nunca. É bom que tenha descansado o suficiente nesses dez minutos, pois é tudo o que temos. Agora vão para a quadra, todos vocês, e mostrem a esses brutamontes como se joga uma partida de vôlei.

Os quatro fizeram um coro entusiasmado em concordância e a treinadora ofereceu-lhes um pequeno sorriso antes de se afastar.

- Vamos arrebentar com eles, caras - animou Jordan, já caminhando para a quadra e os outros o seguiram.

- Capricha no saque, Malfoy - Finnigan ofereceu-lhe um sorriso amigável que deixou Draco um pouco surpreendido. - Você sabe bem como fazer isso.

- Você o ouviu - adicionou Harry, sorrindo de lado, erguendo os braços e oferecendo as palmas das mãos para que Draco batesse. - Está pronto para algumas de nossas brincadeirinhas, Malfoy?

- Pode apostar que sim, Potter - Draco devolveu o mesmo sorriso provocante e uniu suas mãos as dele, seus dedos entrelaçando brevemente como se passassem algum tipo de energia um para o outro.

- Então vamos fazer isso direito. E não deixe de marcar o primeiro ponto.

Tão rápido quanto se aproximou, Harry se afastou, posicionando-se próximo à rede e trocando algumas palavras com Jordan enquanto os jogadores de Durmstrang tomavam seus lugares na quadra também.

- Aqui está, Malfoy. Faça o seu melhor - Draco virou-se em tempo de segurar a bola que era lançada por Madame Hooch em sua direção, antes que esta o atingisse primeiro.

Assim que virou-se, entretanto, seus olhos foram atraídos por dois outros, cinzentos como os seus, frios e duros - não mais como os seus - e cabelos loiros reluzentes, tudo ressaltado ainda mais pelas vestes negras caríssimas. Lucius Malfoy o encarava das arquibancadas, sentado como um rei ao lado de Snape. Draco sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias por um momento, porém o olhar não durou mais que curtos segundos, antes que Lucius desviasse como se nem sequer o houvesse reconhecido.

Mas isso não era o mais estranho. O que realmente fez as sobrancelhas de Draco franzirem foi o fato de Lucius Malfoy ter ido assistir uma de suas partidas. Ele nunca assistira a nenhuma antes, com a desculpa de que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que assistir vôlei. Talvez pela possibilidade de ter que passar vergonha caso o time do filho perdesse, o que não era um medo infundado, já que o time de Draco não era um dos melhores da faculdade. Lucius nunca tinha confiado em sua capacidade, em sua habilidade. Sempre dizia estar desapontado com seu desempenho, mas como uma pessoa que nunca acreditou em alguém pode se desapontar?

Então a questão era: por que Lucius tinha ido assistir ao jogo se não parecia nem sequer interessado em olhar para o próprio filho? Poderia afirmar com certeza que não era para admirar seus momentos de pura demonstração de amizade - aparentemente - com Harry...

Draco ouviu seu nome e imediatamente voltou-se para Harry.

- Preste atenção - ele disse, gesticulando, e Draco percebeu que tinha se distraído por mais do que alguns segundos.

Posicionou-se a alguns passos da linha da quadra e respirou fundo, concentrando-se. Seus lábios se apertaram em determinação conforme ele repetia para si mesmo que ele iria vencer. Não para seu pai.

Venceria por Harry. _Com_ Harry.

Com os olhos estreitos, Draco retirou cuidadosamente a franja da testa úmida de suor e analisou com atenção redobrada o posicionamento dos adversários no lado oposto da quadra. Não reparou nas expressões determinadas, enfurecidas, intimidadoras... apenas concentrou-se em achar uma brecha na formação, calculando e mirando. Finalmente o apito estridente soou, fazendo com que seu corpo se impelisse para frente quase simultaneamente. Com dois passos rápidos, Draco alcançou a borda da quadra, seu pé quase tocando a risca quando deixou que a bola flutuasse sobre sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que seus pés deixavam suavemente o chão. Sua mente trabalhou rapidamente calculando a força que ele empregaria no momento em que sua mão tocou a bola, impulsionando-a para frente. Seus pés voltaram ao chão no momento seguinte.

E aquele foi o primeiro ponto do quinto set.

-------------------

Snape não gostava de vôlei. Nunca gostara. Aliás, nunca fora uma pessoa esportiva, em qualquer aspecto da palavra. Achava um desperdício de tempo as pessoas dedicarem-se a esportes acadêmicos quando poderiam muito bem gastar o tempo que levavam treinando estratégias para algo mais útil, como aprender, estudar, ler livros, fazer cálculos, etc. Afinal, esportistas nunca eram muito espertos.

Potter e Black, por exemplo. Aqueles dois foram as estrelas do time da faculdade em seu tempo, porém um tinha se tornado jornalista e o outro professor de piano... pfff típicas carreiras de fracassados, em sua opinião. Nesse ponto ele tinha que parabenizar Lupin por não ter seguido o exemplo dos amigos e ter se dedicado aos estudos. Não que ele tivesse se tornado um excelente professor, mas pelo menos _era_ um.

Bem, uma coisa era não gostar de _praticar _esportes. Já outra totalmente diferente era você sentar em uma arquibancada e querer a vitória do time da própria faculdade. Sim, pois por mais que o esporte fosse uma coisa inútil, ele não se sentia muito feliz com a perspectiva de Hogwarts perder para outra faculdade. Quanto menos Durmstrang.

Igor Karkaroff, o diretor da outra faculdade, apesar de tê-lo cumprimentado com cordialidade e feito alguns comentários sem importância alguma, tinha todos os motivos para odiá-lo. Snape tinha - mesmo que indiretamente - provocado a prisão temporária do homem a seu lado, acusando-o como um dos seguidores de Riddle. Um sem muita importância ou talento, porém ainda assim Karkafoff tinha sido simpatizante dos ideais do temido mafioso e havia sido julgado culpado. Entretanto, por não ser um dos seguidores mais influentes, o tribunal tinha-lhe concedido o perdão judicial por ele ter se disposto a fazer algumas denuncias de pessoas mais importantes no círculo de Riddle.

Não que isso importasse muito, pois depois de tantos anos, apesar de a sociedade já ter quase se esquecido desse episódio, Karkaroff ainda possuía vários inimigos entre pessoas que ele temia demais para delatar. Lucius Malfoy era uma delas.

- Boa noite - Snape ouviu uma voz suave, apesar de fria, a seu lado e virou-se para ver Lucius Malfoy parado a seu lado, estendendo-lhe a mão, parecendo ter saído diretamente de seus pensamentos. - Severus.

- Lucius - Snape não deixou sua surpresa transparecer em sua voz e levantou-se sem muita pressa para cumprimentar o velho _amigo_. - Como vai?

Sem se importar em responder à pergunta, Lucius passou o olhar para o homem a seu lado, sem demonstrar emoção ao dizer:

- Igor, meu caro. A quanto tempo não nos encontramos, não é mesmo?

- Malfoy! - Karkaroff não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao deparar-se com o homem que lhe estendia a mão, encarando-a como se fosse uma ameaça antes de finalmente levantar-se e aceitá-la. - Lucius, que bom vê-lo! - disse, com um sorriso trêmulo, os olhos ainda arregalados.

- Sim, é bom encontrar os velhos _amigos_ - Lucius empregou todo o veneno que conseguiu reunir naquela última palavra. - Vejo que seu time está se saindo muito bem.

- O-obrigado - gaguejou o diretor de Durmstrang. - Seu filho também é... um excelente jogador.

- Obrigado - Lucius agradeceu, porém sua voz pareceu ter ficado ainda mais gelada que o usual e ele logo deu a conversa por encerrada. - Professor Dumbledore.

Karkaroff pareceu aliviado quando Lucius apenas ofereceu um imperceptível cumprimento de cabeça ao diretor de Hogwarts e sentou-se ao lado de Snape. O professor de Matemática não parecia satisfeito, entretanto.

- Então, como está o jogo? - questionou Lucius, apesar de não parecer nada interessado na resposta.

- Interessante - respondeu Snape, simplesmente.

Snape conhecia o outro suficientemente para saber que ele estava apenas tentando ser cordial antes de entrar diretamente no assunto que queria. Sim, e Lucius Malfoy não queria falar sobre vôlei, disso ele tinha certeza. Fosse o que fosse, Snape sabia que não estaria interessado na conversa. Só esperava que não fosse sobre Draco.

Lucius passou o olhar pela quadra pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez que a notava. Os jogadores, tanto de Hogwarts quanto de Durmstrang, estavam agrupados, recebendo instruções dos treinadores. Naquele momento, Madame Hooch parecia ter finalizado seu discurso. Snape observou com um desconforto crescente a maneira como Potter interagiu com Draco, o toque rápido que poderia passar por um incentivo inocente entre dois amigos de longa data, e sabia que Lucius estava observando a mesma cena.

Naquele momento, entretanto, Draco virou-se para aceitar a bola e percebeu que era observado. Lucius imediatamente voltou a conversar com ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Quando você pretendia me contar sobre a aproximação desses dois?

- Ora, e por que eu deveria? - Snape respondeu, indiferente. - Suponho que o filho seja seu. Ou será que ele não te contou que tinha entrado para o time junto com Potter?

- É claro que ele me contou - desdenhou Lucius. - Mas eu achei que um dos dois desistiria de jogar no mesmo time que o outro e eu esperava que fosse Potter.

Naquele momento, o quinto set começou já com o primeiro ponto marcado pelo saque preciso de Draco. Snape não se importou em tirar os olhos do jogo para responder:

- Bem, ao contrário do que você esperava, eles tiveram que aprender a conviver, já que ambos queriam permanecer no time. Isso só prova que os dois são teimosos ao mesmo nível.

Lucius torceu o lábio superior.

- A mim não parece que nenhum dos dois foi forçado a conviver com o outro. E garanto que você já reparou nisso, como _padrinho_ do meu filho.

Snape respirou profundamente.

- Lucius, você não veio até aqui para me dar sermão sobre minhas obrigações como padrinho de Draco, veio?

- E por acaso você tem se lembrado de suas obrigações?

- Claro que tenho! Eu só não acho que isso seja motivo para se preocupar. Até parece que você não conhece seu filho. Logo ele se cansa de Potter.

- Eu realmente espero que sim - Lucius desviou os olhos para o jogo em tempo de ver Potter bloqueando um saque e marcando mais um ponto, comemorando com Draco.

A pontuação já estava em 3x2 para Hogwarts. Snape percebeu o desgosto na expressão de Lucius.

- Lucius, o que você veio fazer aqui? - perguntou finalmente. - Você nunca veio assistir aos jogos de Draco. Não acredito que viria dessa vez só para assistir as demonstrações de amizade dele com Potter.

- Você tem razão - Lucius se endireitou na cadeira, apesar de não tirar os olhos da quadra. - Essa tarde eu recebi uma intimação judicial para comparecer ao meu próprio julgamento, a realizar-se daqui a um mês.

A atenção de Snape agora estava totalmente no homem a seu lado agora. O professor já esperava que algo do tipo acontecesse em breve, pois Lucius, assim como Karkaroff, também tinha muito inimigos, porém do lado das vítimas de Riddle. Lucius já tinha enganado e manipulado muitas pessoas importantes, feito negociações injustas, mandado empresários para a mira de Riddle, além de muitos outros feitos. Por isso os inquéritos eram sempre reabertos, novas informações apareciam, novas evidências eram trazidas à luz. Entretanto o resultado era sempre o mesmo: as provas eram insuficientes, as informações eram distorcidas, testemunhas eram silenciadas e júris eram corrompidos. Lucius Malfoy saía impune.

Definitivamente não era o fato de outro inquérito ter sido aberto que surpreendia Snape. Era o fato de Lucius parecer preocupado.

- E qual é a novidade nisso tudo? - acabou perguntando ao mesmo tempo em que a torcida explodia em mais uma comemoração.

- Junto com a intimação, eu recebi uma carta muito educada me explicando cada uma das acusações envolvidas, testemunhas, provas... Severus - as narinas de Lucius tremeram. - Eles fizeram tudo direito dessa vez.

- Eles quem?

- Os McKinnon.

As sobrancelhas de Snape se levantaram. Ele se lembrava daquele nome. Os empresários McKinnon, dois irmãos sócios de um grande negócio de exportação, tinham sido manipulados por meio de chantagens durante anos, até que uma das ameaças tinha fugido do controle de Riddle e a filha de um deles fora morta. O único motivo de eles terem permanecido em silêncio durante tanto tempo, era que não haviam provas dos culpados pelo crime, além da constante ameaça sobre as famílias de ambos. Lucius não tinha sido um participante direto do assassinado, pois o trabalho sujo era sempre deixado para pessoas pagas, de menor importância, mas ele certamente tinha participado das chantagens e extorsão de dinheiro da empresa.

- Eles reuniram provas durante anos, Severus - continuou Lucius. - Fizeram tudo em sigilo até que estivesse tudo pronto. Então me mandaram essa carta como uma ameaça velada. Mesmo se eu começar a mover minhas peças agora, eu não vou conseguir cuidar de todos os pontos.

- E o que você pretende fazer? - Snape perguntou, não tendo certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Eles querem que eu me renda, mas eu não vou me dar por vencido. Eu não saí impune todos esses anos para ser preso agora e perder tudo o que conquistei. Severus - Lucius sustentou seu olhar por algum tempo, talvez não tão certo sobre o que iria dizer, mas sem querer que isso transparecesse. - Eu preciso que você testemunhe a meu favor.

Snape sentiu uma onda de incerteza se revirando em seu estômago. Essa não era a primeira vez que Lucius pedia isso, mas Snape já tinha recusado uma vez e ele nunca mais havia insistido.

- Lucius, você sabe...

- Severus, eu _preciso_. Seu testemunho pode não ser decisivo, mas seria um ponto a meu favor, e você sabe que eu precisarei de muitos dessa vez - ele aguardou uma resposta que Snape não queria ter que dar mais uma vez. - Pela nossa antiga amizade, Severus.

Era a vez das narinas de Snape tremerem. Quem Lucius pensava que era para falar da antiga amizade deles? Uma amizade que nunca existira de verdade, que não passava de um jogo de influências, de negócios e uma competição sobre quem era o seguidor preferido de Riddle. Snape tinha conquistado esse posto por seu propósito como espião e Lucius se sentira traído quando descobrira também ter sido enganado por tanto tempo. Apesar de Snape ter convencido Dumbledore de que seria inútil denunciar Lucius, ainda assim, ele tinha mantido seu orgulho ferido e o tinha tratado friamente durante anos. Eles só tinham voltado a se falar nos últimos três anos.

- Sinto muito, Lucius, mas eu já concordei em não mencionar seu nome. Se eu testemunhar a seu favor, estarei arriscando meu próprio pescoço em frente a uma corte. Eu conquistei a _confiança_ de muitas pessoas, Lucius. Não por chantagens nem por intimidação, apenas por ações. Não vou desperdiçar isso. Essa é minha decisão final.

Lucius tinha estreitado os olhos e fez menção de retrucar, porém respirou fundo e voltou-se para a quadra novamente. Snape fez o mesmo. Surpreendeu-se quando atentou para o fato de que o placar marcava 14x12 e percebeu Karkaroff gritando a seu lado, exaltado, porém não desgrudou os olhos do jogo, assistindo a bola ser atirada pelo time adversário, ser amparada por Finnigan, rebatida precisamente por Draco até Potter, que saltou como se desafiasse a lei da gravidade e fez a bola mergulhar no vão entre a rede e Victor Krum tão rapidamente que o outro jogador não teve tempo de reagir.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais depois daquilo. O placar marcou o final do jogo, 15x12 para Hogwarts, as arquibancadas explodiram em gritos, assim como os garotos na quadra - alguns em frustração, outros em êxtase. Snape, que não se dera ao trabalho de mover sequer um músculo, observou no que parecia ser um ritmo desacelerado, Draco dar dois passos em direção a Potter e abraçá-lo com vontade, sendo abraçado de volta por um surpreendido garoto de óculos.

Com uma onda de apreensão, Snape se perguntou se ele teria desconfiado de algo mesmo se não soubesse do que havia por trás daquele abraço, mas julgou não haver motivos para se preocupar quando os outros dois jogadores juntaram-se ao abraço, assim como outros alunos que estavam próximos à quadra.

- Que deprimente - Lucius desdenhou a seu lado, se levantando e olhando para ele de cima, com todo o seu orgulho. - Eu não sou obrigado a assistir a isso. Estou indo. Já não tenho motivos para ficar nem mais um segundo.

Com essas palavras, Lucius girou nos calcanhares e se afastou, de queixo erguido, desviando das pessoas que pulavam e corriam em comemoração, esgueirando-se rapidamente para a saída. Snape voltou os olhos para a quadra e achou alguma dificuldade em identificar Draco e Potter, mas ambos permaneciam do mesmo jeito, abraçados, alheios à multidão a sua volta que os empurravam, espremia, sufocavam, apenas sorrindo. Draco disse algo no ouvido de Potter e este deu tapinhas em suas costas, mas eles não romperam o abraço ainda por um longo tempo, como se nada mais existisse ou importasse além daquele contado.

Sim, era deprimente. E Lucius não sabia nem a metade...

---------------------

- Ele marcou! Moony, ele marcou! ELE MARCOU! - Sirius levantou da cadeira, pulando e comemorando com entusiasmo, assobiando, gritando.

Remus não pôde deixar de sorrir diante a animação do namorado. Como todos ao seu redor tinham se levantado também, ele não teve muita escolha.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele ia conseguir!

- Sim, claro. E não duvidou por nenhum segundo, não é mesmo? - provocou Remus, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não! - Sirius apressou-se a responder. - Nem por um segundo! Eu nunca duvidaria de meu afilhado! Ele carrega vitória no sobrenome, Moony! Você viu isso? Você viu? Que jogada maravilhosa? Esse é meu garoto! - Sirius continuou, empolgado e nada poderia preparar Remus para o abraço que recebeu.

Por um instante pensou em se afastar rapidamente do abraço, mas... que mal havia nesse gesto, afinal! Todos estavam se abraçando ao redor dele, Ron e Mione, Arthur e Molly, Bill e Fleur... bem, tudo bem que eles eram casais, mas... oh, Fred e Charlie também estavam se abraçando, então eles estavam salvos. Remus abraçou Sirius de volta e seus olhos se arregalaram quando Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Casa comigo, Moony?

- Q.. quê? - Remus perguntou, tentando se afastar, mas Sirius segurou-o ainda apertado.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que isso não é bem uma opção pra nós dois, mas... vem morar comigo? E com o Harry? Vamos ser uma família? - Remus sentiu o chão faltar a seus pés e achou que seus joelhos cederiam quando Sirius finalmente afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo nos olhos, aproveitando-se para se usar de sua mais perfeita carinha de cachorro pidão. - Por favor...

Mesmo que Remus soubesse exatamente o que dizer naquele momento, não teria voz para dize-lo. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

- Calma, calma, respira - Sirius guiou o namorado para que ele voltasse a se sentar.

- Está tudo bem, eu estou bem... - Remus assegurou a si mesmo, respirando com calma. Não era como se ele não esperasse aquela proposta, mas não estava preparado para ela ainda... ou pelo menos pensava que não.

- Está tudo bem, professor? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada, e Remus repetiu as mesmas palavras, sorrindo.

- Ele conseguiu, Sirius! - Ron gritou, pulando ao lado deles. Ao lado, Fred, Jorge e Ginny faziam uma estranha dança da vitória repetindo "Ele conseguiu! Ele conseguiu!" e por um momento Remus achou que estava livre de dar uma resposta, porém ouviu a voz do namorado novamente, próximo a seu ouvido, para não ser abafada pela algazarra dos torcedores.

- Então? Você aceita se casar comigo?

O professor respirou mais uma vez, profundamente, antes de responder.

- Bem, eu... nós... acho que... acho que podemos tentar por algum tempo, sim, mas... Sirius, por favor, não me beije agora! - apressou-se a avisar, porém Sirius já o abraçava novamente.

Hermione, que tinha assistido à cena, primeiro parecera apreensiva, mas agora sorria para ambos. Remus fez o mesmo, convencendo-se de que poderia ter sido pior. Sirius afastou-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e ambos levantaram-se.

- Então, quando fazemos a mudança?

- Calma, Sirius. Me dê algum tempo para resolver alguns detalhes sobre meu apartamento, arrumar minhas coisas... vamos com calma, ok?

- Ok! Amanhã está bom?

Remus ia protestar, mas acabou gargalhando.

- Não, Sirius, eu realmente preciso de algum tempo...

- O tempo que você precisar, Moony - Sirius cortou-o, com uma cômica reverência. - Mas não abuse, por favor. Eu preciso de cuidados exclusivos, sabe... Ainda mais agora que Harry já arrumou outra pessoa pra cuidar, eu vou ficar abandonado, sozinho em casa, você não tem pena de mim?

- Ok, vamos cumprimentar Harry antes de sair? - Remus apressou-se a mudar de assunto.

- Sim, vamos... mas você vai dormir lá em casa hoje, não vai?

Remus olhou para os lados, só pra constatar que ninguém prestava atenção neles, mas ainda assim...

- Depois falamos sobre isso. Agora mexa-se.

- Eu percebi que isso não foi um não - Sirius comemorou infantilmente, antes de virar-se e começar a demorada descida pelos corredores lotados até a quadra.

Remus revirou os olhos e seguiu-o, tentando ignorar o calor em suas bochechas.

------------------

Harry estava mais do que feliz. Acabara de vencer o jogo mais importante de sua curta existência e recebera o melhor abraço que já se lembrara de ter recebido como comemoração. Naquele momento se sentia forte, invencível, inabalável. Nada poderia estragar sua alegria.

- Eu não gosto de ter que admitir isso, mas você é fantástico, Harry - ouviu Draco sussurrando em seu ouvido e sorriu, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

Aquele abraço ainda durou algum tempo antes que eles fossem obrigados a se soltar, e Harry recebeu os mais variados tipos de congratulações, foi abraçado por seus companheiros de time, foi erguido no ar por um torcedor entusiasmado e recebeu até mesmo um beliscão no traseiro de alguém que conseguiu ser muito discreto ao fazê-lo - pois Harry não soube identificar o dono da mão e Draco estava longe demais para receber os créditos. Bem, era melhor esquecer isso.

Finalmente a multidão deu espaço para que Madame Hooch os carregassem pelas orelhas para fora do tumulto para que eles pudessem cumprimentar os jogadores do time de Durmstrang. Estes pareciam muito aborrecidos ao fazê-lo, exceto por Krum, que disse num sotaque engraçado:

- Focê serr muito bom, Potterr. Parrabéns.

Harry agradeceu sem jeito e retribuiu os elogios ao garoto, que realmente sabia o que fazia numa quadra de vôlei. Então finalmente avistou Sirius e foi sem pensar muito no que fazia que se jogou nos braços do padrinho. Sirius abraçou-o apertado e levantou-o do chão - como faria a um garotinho - antes de bagunçar seus cabelos.

- Esse é meu garoto! Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry.

- Todos estamos - completou Remus, oferecendo um rápido abraço também ao garoto.

- Harry! - Harry se sentiu sem ar quando Hermione abraçou suas costelas com força e beijou sua bochecha. - Você foi maravilhoso!

- É isso aí, cara! Arrasou! - Ron ofereceu-lhe um aperto de mão assim que sua namorada libertou-o.

Antes que os outros ruivos o alcançassem, Harry procurou por Draco e achou-o recebendo os cumprimentos de seus velhos amigos de Administração, que parecia não conversar fazia algum tempo. Por um momento achou que deveria deixá-lo curtir os amigos mais um pouco, mas então Draco pareceu procurar a seu redor. Julgando que era a ele quem Draco procurava, Harry acenou e o loiro rapidamente despediu-se dos amigos, caminhando em sua direção.

Porém Draco hesitou quando viu que ele estava acompanhado de sua "família".

- Venha, Draco - Harry acenou novamente, chamando-o.

- Humm, olá - Draco disse, sério, como se não soubesse qual reação esperar dos outros e tentando fingir que não se importava muito com ela.

- Ótimo jogo, Malfoy - começou Hermione.

Draco piscou antes de responder, polidamente.

- Obrigado, Granger.

- Parabéns - Remus ofereceu sua mão, cumprimentando-o. - Seus saques são realmente perfeitos, exatamente como Harry tinha falado.

- Obrigado - Draco sorriu dessa vez para o professor, com a pose ainda mais ereta do que antes.

- Sim, você tem algum talento - admitiu Sirius, lentamente. - Possivelmente herdou isso do meu lado da família.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive Draco.

- Valeu, Black. Eu acho que posso conviver com essa herança.

Harry olhou para o último que ainda não tinha se pronunciado. E não foi o único que fez isso.

- Hum... erm... - Ron limpou a garganta. - Foi... foi um ótimo jogo, Malfoy - ele repetiu as palavras da namorada, tentando fazer soar diferente.

Draco acenou em agradecimento, apesar de ter voltado a ficar sério. Bem, já era um começo, pensou Harry. Talvez ainda tomaria algum tempo para que eles pudessem aceitar totalmente um ao outro, mas invariavelmente isso iria acontecer, Harry queria acreditar nisso.

- Harry! - Molly chamou, orgulhosa, se aproximando.

- Harry, eu vou falar com Snape - anunciou Draco rapidamente, antes de se afastar, e o moreno pôde finalmente cumprimentar os demais Weasley.

- Você vai direto para casa, depois, Harry? - perguntou Sirius, casualmente, depois que os outros se despediram.

Harry instintivamente procurou por Draco uma vez mais. Encontrou-o conversando com Madame Hooch. Aparentemente a conversa com Snape tinha sido rápida.

- Humm eu acho que vou comemorar... com os outros - disse, vagamente.

Sirius encarou-o desconfiado por alguns instantes, mas então sorriu travessamente e encarou o namorado.

- Ouviu isso, Moony? A casa é só nossa por algumas horas! O que me diz? - ele levantou e abaixou as sobrancelhas rapidamente, completando sua intenção e Remus tossiu, olhando para os lados.

- Sirius, vamos embora de uma vez, antes que você dê alguma mancada de verdade - disse o professor, tentando disfarçar sua falta de reação.

- Você vê, Harry? - Sirius abaixou a voz, apesar de que Remus ainda podia ouvi-lo. - Ele está louco pra ficar a sós comigo!

Em vez de responder, Remus despediu-se.

- Até mais, Harry.

- Juízo, heim? - disse Sirius e seguiu o namorado, sorrindo.

Harry gargalhou e então reuniu-se aos demais jogadores, perto do vestiário. Madame Hooch estava a sua procura para tirar algumas fotos do time vencedor. Eles tiraram várias fotos antes de ela se dar por satisfeita e afastar-se.

- Bem, nós vamos tomar uma ducha - informou Lino. - O que vocês acham de sair pra comemorar?

Os outros se entreolharam e Harry percebeu a careta que Draco fez, formando a palavra "não" com os lábios. Ficou grato quando Seamus foi o primeiro a recusar o convite, coçando a cabeça:

- Sinto muito, pessoal, mas já combinei com Hanna de ir jantar na casa dela pra comemorar. Sabe como é, família, essas coisas...

- É, eu também já combinei de comemorar com Sirius e Remus... - Harry mentiu, soando pesaroso.

- Também já tenho compromisso - Draco declinou, se recusando a entrar em detalhes, coisa que ninguém questionaria.

- Bom - Lino encolheu os ombros. - Então acho que vou aceitar o convite do pessoal da minha turma pra sair - disse, sem parecer muito triste com a perspectiva. - Você vem, Seamus?

Seamus seguiu com ele para o vestiário e Draco se aproximou de Harry, escorregando pela parede até sentar no chão. Harry sentou a seu lado, assistindo o grupo de pessoas que ainda deixava a quadra, e outros espalhados, conversando.

- Você estava falando sério quando disse que iria comemorar com seu padrinho? - Draco perguntou, cutucando uma mancha branca em suas unhas.

- Não. Acho que eles preferem comemorar sem mim - Harry encolheu os ombros e Draco sorriu, parecendo mais aliviado. - E você? Estava falando sério quando disse que tinha compromisso?

- Sim - Draco disse, sério. - Me comprometi comigo mesmo a comemorar com você.

Harry sorriu, respirando aliviado.

- Ufa! Por um instante achei que ia ter que ficar dando umas voltas no quarteirão antes de entrar em casa...

Os dois riram novamente. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando as pessoas. Snape estava conversando com Madame Hooch antes que esta se despedisse e deixasse a quadra. O professor lançou um olhar indiferente aos dois garotos antes de virar-se, mas não deixou a quadra.

- Meu pai esteve aqui - Draco disse de repente e Harry olhou-o com interesse enquanto ele passava o dedo indicador sobre a costura do próprio shorts. Esperou que ele continuasse, mas quando o loiro permaneceu calado, resolveu fazer um comentário para estimulá-lo a falar.

- Eu não o vi.

- Ele não ficou muito. Snape disse que ele assistiu apenas o quinto set e foi embora assim que o jogo terminou - Draco soltou o ar pelo nariz parecendo mais melancólico do que desdenhoso.

- Talvez porque o fato de você ter ganhado também signifique que eu ganhei - Harry tentou animá-lo, contendo a vontade de segurar a mão do loiro.

- Ou talvez ele não se importe muito - Draco disse, voltando a levantar os olhos, e havia uma frieza em seu olhar que deixou-o ainda mais bonito aos olhos de Harry.

Nesse momento, porém, eles foram interrompidos por algumas garotas, que pediram para tirar fotos com eles. Aceitaram de bom grado, mas não permitiram que nenhuma delas se interpusesse entre ambos. As meninas afastaram-se suspirando e dando risadinhas. Ainda demorou algum tempo até que Seamus e Lino deixassem o vestiário e já não havia quase ninguém na quadra.

-------------------

Snape estava andando de um lado para outro perto da porta da quadra. Olhou para o relógio uma vez mais. Já se passavam quase meia hora desde que Draco e Potter estavam enfiados naquele vestiário fazendo... alguma coisa que ele simplesmente se recusava a ir verificar.

Tinha assegurado Madame Hooch de que ficaria responsável por fechar a quadra, só não imaginava que teria que esperar tanto tempo. Já não havia mais ninguém na quadra e pouquíssimas pessoas na faculdade, já que as aulas noturnas haviam sido canceladas em função do jogo. O estacionamento estava quase vazio, restando apenas uns dez carros espalhados. Não se preocupou em saber a quem pertenciam.

Voltou a se sentar e esfregou as têmporas, cansado. Esperaria mais cinco minutos antes de chamá-los - não sem antes fazer muito barulho para avisar que estava se aproximando.

- Severus, o que faz aqui ainda?

Snape levantou a cabeça, surpreendido. De todas as pessoas do mundo, Lucius Malfoy era a última que ele desejaria que aparecesse em sua frente nesse momento. No entanto era exatamente isso que acontecia. Voltou a se levantar, com dignidade.

- Fiquei encarregado de trancar a quadra.

- E o quê está esperando para fazê-lo?

A mente do professor trabalhou rapidamente em uma resposta. De alguma forma, suspeitava que sabia o motivo para Lucius ter voltado, mas isso não significava que ele não tentaria despistá-lo.

- O pessoal da limpeza está terminando de limpar os vestiários.

- Sei...

Lucius encarou fundo em seus olhos, como se soubesse que ele estava mentindo e esperasse encontrar a verdade escrita dentro de suas íris negras. Porém Snape não desviou o olhar, nem alterou sua pose de desafio. Finalmente foi Lucius quem desviou o olhar primeiro, desistindo dessa tática e optando por uma mais direta:

- Onde ele está? - perguntou, vasculhando a quadra vazia com os olhos estreitados.

- Já foi embora - disse Snape, prontamente. - Deve ter saído com os demais jogadores para...

- Não, ele não saiu daqui - cortou Lucius sem encarar o professor. Seus olhos tinham se fixado no vestiário, cuja luz ainda estava acesa, apesar de já não haver mais ninguém nas arquibancadas nem próximo à quadra. - Eu o teria visto. Aliás, a BMW dele ainda está no estacionamento, ao lado de um gol prata que eu suponho ser de Potter.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, Lucius desceu alguns degraus, caminhando diretamente para o vestiário. Snape, depois de uma breve hesitação e um lampejo de pânico nos olhos, seguiu-o.

Felizmente o caminho até o vestiário foi longo o suficiente para que Snape pudesse pensar em algo. Aproximou-se de algumas latinhas de refrigerante empilhadas no chão e chutou as de baixo, fazendo com que as outras desmoronassem estrondosamente, rolando as escadas até esparramarem-se no chão da quadra, o barulho sendo ampliado e reverberando pelo amplo espaço fechado e vazio.

Lucius parou por um momento apenas para lançar-lhe um olhar estreito e recomeçar a caminhada com ainda mais pressa. Snape também apertou o passo, torcendo para que isso fosse suficiente para pelo menos amenizar o impacto da cena. Assim que entrou no vestiário, constatou que, sim, poderia ter sido muito pior, mas ainda assim, talvez seus esforços tivessem sido em vão.

--------------------

Quando eles entraram no vestiário, Draco realizou que havia aquela insegurança pairando no ar, sobre eles não estarem totalmente sozinhos em um vestiário que não tinha exatamente como ser trancado. Ou seja, eles teriam que se comportar direitinho e isso de alguma forma dava ainda mais vontade de desafiar a sorte.

Encararam-se sem ação por um momento, um de frente para o outro, mantendo uma distância respeitável, então Draco levou a mão à camiseta e retirou-a sem muita pressa. Observou deliciado os lábios de Harry se entreabrirem em apreciação conforme ele passou os olhos por seu peito onde ainda era visível uma marca mais escura próxima a seu mamilo esquerdo.

Então foi a vez de Harry retirar a camiseta e a vez de Draco de deixar o queixo cair em apreciação. Não tinha marcas em seu corpo, mas Draco se lembrava muito bem do toque daquela pele sob seus dedos. A pele de Harry era mais bronzeada que a sua, apesar de ser bastante evidente que Harry não costumava tomar sol por causa das marcas claras da camiseta em seus braços e pescoço. E Harry tinha mais pelos do que Draco, ou pelo menos os do moreno eram mais escuros, portanto mais visíveis.

Sem tirar os olhos dos de Harry, Draco despiu-se dos shorts do uniforme rapidamente, aguardando que Harry fizesse o mesmo. Nesse momento teve consciência de que talvez as pernas de Harry fossem mais grossas que as suas - coisa que ele teria achado degradante havia algum tempo atrás, mas que agora só o deixava com a boca seca ao apreciá-las.

Não havia nada de femininos nelas, firmes, cobertas de pêlos, mas talvez fosse isso mesmo que o encantasse naquele corpo. Era diferente de tudo o que ele estava acostumado a apreciar.

Eles se encararam por mais algum tempo, apenas de cuecas, antes de Harry dar uma olhada nervosa para a porta, por cima do ombro e pegar a própria toalha.

- É melhor nós terminarmos logo e sairmos daqui - comentou o moreno, oferecendo lhe um último sorriso antes de fechar a porta do boxe e ligar o chuveiro.

Draco respirou pesadamente, resignado, entrando no próprio boxe e finalmente livrando-se da última peça de roupa. Por um instante considerou a necessidade de deixar a água mais fria que o normal, só para garantir que a situação não fugisse do controle. Ligou o chuveiro e mergulhou nele. De olhos fechados, levantou o rosto, de modo que a água lhe atingisse diretamente o rosto.

Sem conseguir se conter, imaginou o que veria se fosse ao boxe ao lado. Ou então como seria se Harry viesse para o seu, entrasse sorrateiramente, o beijasse debaixo do chuveiro... como seria sentir as mãos ensaboadas de Harry deslizando por seu corpo do mesmo modo que ele fazia naquele momento, passando o sabonete por sua pele... como se sentiria se Harry colasse seu corpo ao dele - dessa vez sem nenhuma peça de roupa entre eles - e...

- Draco?

Draco pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz suave do boxe ao lado. Tentou não parecer ofegante quando respondeu, obrigando a mente a ficar vazia:

- Ahm?

- Você está tão quieto...

Draco fechou os olhos com força, praguejando em silêncio, se odiando pelas reações de seu corpo. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso... e rápido. "Pense em coisas bonitinhas e fofinhas e bregas, Draco", disse a si mesmo. "Pense em coelhinhos branquinhos e peludos...".

- Humm... eu... errr...

Não, definitivamente coelhos não eram uma boa imagem mental... "Pense em política, aspiradores de pó, trabalho, uma mesa cheia de relatórios para analisar, Harry em cima da mesa... uhhh má idéia, má idéia!"

- Eu estava pensando se... se você poderia me encontrar no parque amanhã à tarde - Draco se parabenizou pela saída pela lateral.

- Humm... - Harry fingiu pensar sobre o assunto. - Está bem. O que vai ser? Corrida ou passeio de bicicleta?

A mente de Draco - que tinha dado um pequeno salto com aquele "O que vai ser?" - parecia estar se acalmando lentamente conforme ele se concentrava no que já vinha planejando havia dois dias.

- Bicicleta. Eu quero ir até a macieira.

- Oh, você já tem tudo planejado, então? - divertiu-se Harry. - Vai me levar para um lugar reservado e me oferecer o fruto proibido?

Draco riu também.

- Não é nada disso. Bem... talvez seja também... mas na verdade eu queria te fazer uma surpresa.

- Surpresa? - Draco quase podia ver a expressão infantilmente entusiasmada de Harry. - Oh, sim, pode apostar que eu vou! Que horas?

- Umas três horas da tarde, o que acha?

- Sim, isso nos dá bastante tempo até escurecer. Combinado então.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente e Draco aproveitou para respirar profunda e lentamente algumas vezes, recuperando o controle. Quem sabe eles não pudessem ir para o carro de Potter mais tarde ou o seu próprio e... Não, o estacionamento devia estar vazio demais para que eles se arriscassem... Além do mais, já era tarde, a faculdade logo fecharia... com eles dentro, se não se apressassem.

Ouviu quando Harry desligou o chuveiro e já ia desligar o próprio quando pensou melhor. Droga... seria mais prudente esperar um pouco mais antes de sair também. E definitivamente não podia pensar em Harry se vestindo...

Quando julgou já ser seguro, desligou o chuveiro e enxugou-se, deixando o boxe com a toalha firmemente enrolada na cintura. Harry já estava totalmente vestido, terminando de calçar os tênis. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez. Draco viu aquele sorriso safado - que já estava começando a se acostumar - no rosto do moreno e concentrou-se em sua mochila.

Vestiu rapidamente a cueca preta e dispensou a toalha. Enquanto vestias as calças - também pretas -, percebeu pelo canto do olho que Harry se levantava e fingia dar a volta no vestiário, só para envolver seu tórax com os braços e sussurrar contra os pelos de sua nuca:

- Você fica ótimo de preto, sabia?

Draco virou-se de frente para o moreno, sem se afastar do abraço e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso torto. Tinha até se esquecido de terminar de fechar os botões da calça, mas já não se lembrava do que estava fazendo.

- Sabia. Por isso escolhi preto hoje.

- Ah, foi tudo premeditado, então? - Harry fingiu-se de indignado.

- Foi - Draco respondeu, acabando com a distância entre eles e beijando-o profundamente.

Harry respondeu com entusiasmo, fazendo com que o loiro desse alguns passos para trás até encostar as costas na parede de pedra fria, ao mesmo tempo em que seus pés descalços pisavam fora do tapete diretamente no chão frio. Estremeceu, mas segurou Harry com mais força pela nuca, impedindo-o de se afastar. Isso poderia significar que eles tomariam consciência novamente do lugar em que estavam, dos riscos que corriam, e Draco realmente não queria pensar em nada disso no momento.

Só queria pensar na sensação de ter o moreno o abraçando, suas mãos correndo por seu peito nu, suas línguas se tocando, o toque dos cabelos assanhados contra seus dedos, os músculos firmes de seus ombros e braços por baixo da camisa... a boca de Harry traçando um caminho úmido por seu queixo, sua orelha, sua garganta... a língua de Harry fazendo desenhos nos pontos mais sensíveis de seu pescoço... Draco não pôde conter um gemido, agarrando firmemente a camiseta de Harry e desejando que ela desaparecesse. Arrancou-a de uma só vez, sem pedir permissão e ambos voltaram a se beijar com vontade, o corpo de Harry pressionando-o totalmente contra a parede, uma de suas pernas encaixada no meio das do loiro...

Até que eles ouviram um barulho metálico do que pareciam ser latas sendo derrubadas e se afastaram, ofegantes, de olhos arregalados para a porta.

- Draco, nós precisamos ir embora - Harry sussurrou, bagunçando os cabelos. Seus lábios estavam inchados, seu rosto corado, a camisa estava largada no chão e seus olhos se arregalaram para o pescoço do loiro. - Merda! Eu... eu não queria... eu não pensei...

Draco sentiu a própria apreensão crescer quando voltou-se para o espelho na parede ao lado e pôde perceber as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço. Porém o que fez seu sangue gelar foi a figura que ele viu entrar no vestiário num rompante.

Lucius Malfoy encarou-os de cima a baixo, sem nenhuma palavra, reparando em suas caras culpadas, os lábios inchados, rostos corados, os vermelhões no pescoço do filho - e o que sobrara deles em seu peito -, seu estado semi vestido, a calça com os botões abertos, a camisa esquecida no chão... As narinas do homem se alargaram conforme ele chegava na conclusão óbvia sem muito esforço. Às suas costas, acabava de entrar Severus Snape, com um quê de preocupação no rosto inexpressivo, reparando nas mesmas evidências que Lucius.

- Então é isso, Draco - disse Lucius, do alto de sua pose inabalável, olhando o filho como se ele fosse algo extremamente desagradável e mal-cheiroso. - Como eu fui estúpido em não notar isso antes - ele disse, dando alguns passos em direção ao filho. - É por isso que você deve favores a Potter? Ele fez um serviço completo em você por ter dado um emprego a ele?

- Não, pai, eu... - Draco começou, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry murmurava um enraivecido "Ora, seu...".

- Cale-se - Lucius não se preocupou em elevar o tom de voz, que quase foi abafado pelo estalar do tapa que desferiu com as costas da mão no rosto do filho. Draco sentiu sua bochecha ser rasgada pelo anel que o pai usava e fechou os olhos com força, apertando os lábios para se impedir de protestar. - Você não vale nada, moleque.

Lucius levantou a mão novamente para estapear o outro lado do rosto de Draco, porém Harry puxou-o para trás, segurando-o firmemente às suas costas e colocando-se entre eles com uma expressão desafiadora no rosto.

- Não toque nele novamente.

Lucius deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Ou o quê? _Ele_ é meu filho, embora eu não sinta nenhuma sombra de orgulho nesse fato, Potter.

- Tenho certeza que ele também não sente orgulho por isso - Harry retrucou, fazendo os músculos do maxilar de Lucius se contraírem conforme ele tornava a levantar a mão, dessa vez para acertar Harry.

- Lucius, não - estranhamente, foi Snape quem interveio quando Harry não deu sinal de se esquivar. - Você não tem o direito de agredir um aluno dentro da faculdade - ele explicou, mesmo que parecesse desgostoso com as próprias palavras. - Draco é seu filho, mas não está em sua casa agora. Como professor de ambos eu sou obrigado...

- Cale-se você também - Lucius desviou os olhos do olhar desafiante de Harry para o professor, sua voz cortante. - Você sabia disso, não sabia? Estava encobrindo as perversões desses dois desavergonhados?

- É claro que eu não estava encobrindo ninguém...

- Ótimo. Eu não quero saber - Lucius voltou para Harry novamente. - Draco, eu não sei se você é um homem ainda, mas até quando vai se esconder atrás de Potter?

Draco livrou-se das mãos de Harry, que o imobilizavam, e saiu de trás dele com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

- Eu não estou me escondendo atrás de ninguém, Lucius. Não tenho vergonha de Harry.

- Ah, então você tem audácia suficiente para admitir? - Lucius disse, quase docemente. - Então eu quero ver essa sua audácia empenhada em tirar suas coisas da _minha _mansão e pedir que o seu _Harry_ lhe ofereça um lugar para passar a noite, pois debaixo do mesmo teto que eu, você não vive mais. Você não é mais meu filho a partir de agora.

Com essas palavras, Lucius virou-se e saiu, quase passando por cima de Snape, ainda parado na porta do vestiário. Seu padrinho ainda dispensou-lhe um olhar duro não muito mais reconfortante que o de seu pai, antes de dizer:

- Vista-se. Você vai para minha casa - então deixou o vestiário também.

Draco ficou olhando para a porta ainda por algum tempo, mas buscou o olhar de Harry quando este segurou ambas as suas mãos. O moreno passou a mão delicadamente por seu rosto machucado, que ainda ardia, limpando o sangue que começava a secar em sua bochecha com o polegar, então uniu suas testas. Draco permitiu-se fechar os olhos, inclinando seu corpo na direção do de Harry, aceitando o apoio que este lhe oferecia.

Não era como se não esperasse por isso. Na verdade, poderia ter sido muito pior. Mas ainda assim, sentia o peito apertado e um nó começava a se formar em sua garganta. Engoliu algumas vezes, desejando que aquele nó sumisse.

- Você vai ficar bem? - perguntou num murmúrio. Draco apenas acenou positivamente. - Eu sinto tanto...

- Não é sua culpa - Draco assegurou-o, dando um sorriso amargurado. - Eu nunca fui um filho pra ele. Apenas dei um motivo plausível para que ele me deserdasse, agora.

- Você pode ir pra minha casa, se quiser...

- Não - Draco recusou o convite, sem se preocupar em soar educado, julgando que Harry o entenderia, então afastou-se e cuidou de terminar de se vestir. - Eu não vou para a casa de Snape tampouco. Vou para a mansão. Vou ter que enfrentar Lucius, de qualquer jeito, não adianta adiar esse confronto. Não estou disposto a aceitar ser mandado embora de casa e quero ver ele me tirar de lá - desafiou.

Harry não fez nenhum comentário, apenas recolheu a própria camiseta, voltando a vesti-la e aguardou enquanto Draco terminava de calçar as meias e os tênis. O loiro enfiou o uniforme suado num bolso separado da mochila e passou esta por um dos ombros.

- Obrigado, Harry. Por ter me defendido. Mas entenda, eu preciso ir.

Harry acenou positivamente, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Eu entendo. Só estou frustrado por ter que dar ainda algumas voltas no quarteirão, sabe...

Draco sorriu também e adiantou-se para dar um último selinho no moreno.

- Não se esqueça. Amanhã, às três, no lugar de sempre. Não se atrase.

Harry acenou positivamente e os dois deixaram o vestiário de cabeça erguida.

------------------

**N.A. **Eu sei, eu sei que demorei demais... mas não pude fazer nada quanto a isso, me desculpem. O engraçado é que eu achava que esse capítulo seria curtíssimo e vejam só o que aconteceu! Eu me surpreendi com as quase 40 páginas. E me empolguei bastante escrevendo... pena que tive algumas provas (oito, pra ser mais exata) da faculdade no meio pra me atrasar... Espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capítulo, pois o próximo já é o último. Mas já prometi um epílogo.

Bem, agora um simples comentário sobre aquela cena do carro (que por acaso foi uma das que eu me empolguei na hora de escrever). Se você acha que está perfeito assim, que prefere imaginar o que aconteceu, ótimo, pode dormir sossegado, eu não vou estragar seus melhores sonhos sobre o que se passou dentro do carro de Harry entre os dois lindinhos. Agora... se você está quase arrancando os cabelos para saber TUDO o que realmente aconteceu, eu sugiro que você procure pela fic "**Censurado**" no meu profile. Eu e minha beta querida chegamos a um consenso de que não é justo mudar a classificação da fic logo agora, mas minha imaginação não se sentiu intimidada com isso e acabou saindo um lemon, sim. Por isso passou a ser um "extra" da fic, ok? Só não esperem demais dele... já aviso que ficou bem sutil.

Agora uma pequena nota explicativa quanto ao jogo de vôlei. Algumas pessoas já me questionaram o porquê de os times terem quatro jogadores, quando na realidade deveriam ser seis. A resposta é simples: por pura conveniência. Além de me dar mais trabalho ter que incluir mais dois jogadores, seria praticamente impossível criar situações para deixá-los sozinhos no vestiário no final de cada jogo. Eu também não acredito que um vestiário tenha somente duas duchas, mas fiz isso por conveniência também.

Gostaria de agradecer a **Celly M** e a **Arsínoe do Egito** que me ajudaram com alguns detalhes do jogo. Sim, eu deveria procurar saber mais sobre esportes antes de me atrever a escrever sobre eles rsrsrs. A **Dany Ceres** por me dar a idéia do devaneio de Draco no chuveiro em uma de nossas conversas pelo MSN e a **Lunnafe**, por ter me dado a idéia do escândalo com as duas garotas, entre outras sugestões. **Idril Anarion**, minha maninha, meus parabéns de novo (acho que essa já é a quinta vez que eu digo isso, se não me engano).

Eu amo os reviews de vocês, podem apostar que eu leio todos, rio, choro, me divirto muito, me emociono... não sei como agradecer a todos vocês... e ainda tenho esperanças de algum dia ficar em dia com as respostas rsrsrs. Meus sinceros agradecimentos a: **Ann-Christin Snape**, Reh Brown, **Baby Potter**, Srta. Kinomoto, **Hermione Seixas**, Ivinne, **Patty Potter**, biancaw, **Amanda Poirot**, Marcos Malfoy, **Dark Wolf 03**, Maaya M., **Hanna Snape**, juh t., **Mel Deep Dark**, Cin, **Luana**, Marck Evans, **Mione de Avalon**, Sy.P, **Ge Malfoy**, Ana Paula, **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, Yellowred, **milanesa'**, Fehh, **Thatah**, LilsEvns, **Mikage-sama**, Tachel, **Sha**, Arwen Mione, **Anna-Malfoy**, Mewis Slytherin, **Lady Une**, Cristina Melx, **Nina Black Lupin**, Ferfa, **Srta Black**, Lady Athena-chan, **Carol**, Mel Arwen, **LeNaHhH**, Torfithiel, **Sam Crane**, babi, **-Bem-Te-Vi**-, Tallentiertgould, **o.O Fabi - chan O.o**, usagui no ashi, **Dark Silver Moon**, Mary Scorpion, **Manu Malfoy**, Matheus, **Nikkih**, Juliana, **Pandora Black**, Bibis Black, **º Moony º**, Mr.Marple, **Lara**, Alis Clow, **Sra.Potter-Malfoy**, zu marshal, **gutinha**, Paula Lirio, **Jamerson Izaque Widller**, DW03, **Clara dos Anjos**, Ju Tirloni, **Sofia**,

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **mariik** (que bom que você gostou! Quanto à uma continuação... bem, eu não planejo fazer continuação, mas quem sabe algumas cenas extras depois do final da fic ;D Valeu!) **Lís** (Wow! Calma, calma! Não me mate ainda! Sim, eles só ficam juntos praticamente nos últimos capítulos, mas talvez eu não termine por aí, sabe como é... algumas cenas extras podem aparecer... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;D) **Sakuya** (Calma, nem todos os telefones do mundo são culpados hahaha. A fic tá no final sim, que pena... mas espero que o penúltimo capítulo tenha agradado!) **Idril Anarion** (sim, eu sou mesmo cruel com os dois uhauahuahu mas fala sério, nesse capítulo eu até que fui bem boazinha com eles, heim? O.o Ahh não! Mais uma concorrente para o Remus Querido já é demais! Claro, que se danem as provas e viva Green Eyes! Valeu, fofa! Vc sabe que eu te amo ;D) **paula** (tenho tentado atualizar o mais breve possível! É bom saber que você está gostando tanto! Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena...) **Márcia** (vai uma peruca aí? O.o uahuahuahua espero que não precise! Beijos!).

Sem previsão para o próximo capítulo... da última vez eu disse que tentaria não demorar um mês e vejam o que aconteceu... Afinal, será o último capítulo! Tem que sair muito bem caprichado, certo? Até breve!

**--------------------**

**(Nos bastidores... enquanto eu sofria com uma inesperada falta de internet no final de semana, sem poder postar o capítulo, minha querida amiga Lunnafe fez uma surpresinha pra mim e eu tive que postar aqui. Eu, Lunnafe e Marcos Tardeli na torcida por Hogwarts!)**

Naquela tarde, finalmente o jogo... Quem venceria? Não importava, iríamos torcer com toda a nossa força de vontade, com toda a gana e toda nossa euforia! Hogwards contra Durmstrang, equipes equilibradíssimas! Mas não, nossa dupla Harry e Draco com certeza sairia vitoriosa! E lá vamos nós, o trio parada dura... Uniformizados é claro! Eu e Amy vestidas como tradicionais Cheerleaders, e um castor gigante andando logo atrás de nós com sua longa calda balançando e acertando os torcedores mais distraídos.

No entanto, ao chegarmos à quadra, só encontramos vagas na arquibancada logo atrás da família Weasley. E logo no meio daquele mar de cabelos cor-de-fogo, avistamos dois pares de mãos se balançando freneticamente... Bem, sem lugares para ficar (também, com um esquilo deste tamanho!), lá fomos nós de encontro a um charmoso casal: Remus e Sirius.

- Oh! Olá Amy! – Diz um Remus muito surpreso. – Você resolveu vir para prestigiar nossos garotos?

- Pelo menos assim ela talvez se distraia e esqueça de nós, Lupin. – Rosnou baixinho Sirius.

- Calma Sirius... se acalma! - Pediu Amy, pacientemente.

- Olha, os times já estão entrando... - Tentei distraí-lo.

- Mas aqui estou curioso... quem seria esse... Garotas! O que vocês fizeram! – Disse um Lupin apreensivo.

- Aonde?

- O quê? – Amy e eu nos fingimos de desentendidas.

- Garotas! Que feio! Que vocês estão empolgadas e vieram caracterizadas de Cheerleaders, todos notamos pelo tamanho dos pom-poms e as cores berrantes das saias... Mas precisava obrigar o coitadinho do Marquinho de se vestir de castor também? Olha como ele ta todo envergonhado! – Ralou conosco o Remus.

- Ah, Remus, e você acha que ele está achando ruim? Nunca vimos um castor tão metido a besta... Ele está se achando, olha só... Tá, ele ta fofo desse jeito... mas o ego dele ta inflado demais... Ele ta se achando irresistível com essa caudona toda chacoalhando pra todo lado...

- Eu estou irresistivelmente sexy, ouviram garotas! Olhem quantas garotas estão reparando neste castor incrivelmente gostoso e fofo... – Disse suspirando um Marcos com o ego super-inflado.

Enquanto Sirius rolava de tanto rir e Remus continha um sorriso com a mão no rosto, Amy e Lunnafe davam um tapinha na testa e reviravam os olhos, soltando um profundo suspiro ignorando o comentário de um garoto dentro de uma fantasia enorme de castor. E um castor com pom-poms e super empolgado. Vocês podem imaginar o quão perigoso isso pode ser!

E a partida começara, os vivas e gritos histéricos das garotas nas arquibancadas certamente estavam abafando o som dos protestos daqueles que estavam sentados atrás de nós, e mesmo que não, estávamos todos muito empolgados com o jogo. Os minutos passavam, e o jogo foi disputado ponto a ponto! Duríssimo para um coração em perfeito estado suportar a visão dessa dupla... mas vê-los de uniforme, suados e comemorando cada ponto... Ai... que bom que daqui é um ponto estratégico até os paramédicos... O mais engraçado é que estes pensamentos devem ter sido tão fortes que até Remus deve ter conseguido escutá-los, pois continuava a rir de nossa empolgação!

E finalmente o intervalo! Ah, um descanso para os jogadores e a torcida já um pouco rouca... Então Remus faz a inevitável pergunta:

- Marquinhos por que esta roupa de castor?

- Ah, sabe, eu sempre vi que mascotes eram comandados por nerds nas fics, e nesta fic resolvi que seria uma exceção... Afinal, quer coisa melhor para mulherada do que um castor que nem eu? Hum, talvez aqueles dois – e apontou para Draco e Harry – sejam a preferência hoje... Mas isso somente por que elas não reconheceram todo o meu potencial castorinho... – Diz cheio de si.

Seguido de uma crise tripla de gargalhadas – Sirius, Lunnafe e Amy – lá se vai o castor soltando alguns bufos e muxoxos de raiva, seguido por um atencioso Remus que tentava convencê-lo que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira nossa e ele não devia dar importância.

Mesmo contrariado ele volta, e finalmente explico ao Remus:

- Na verdade ele veio de castor porque se recusou terminantemente a usar a terceira roupa de cheerleader que fizemos com taaantooo carinho – note o drama na minha voz, pensava. Nisto, a confusão começou, era um Sirius quase tendo um treco de tanto rir, um Remus dando risadinhas, mas ainda defendendo a posição do Marcos de como isso ia ser ridículo, o Marcos nos xingando, e eu e a Amy com as caras mais sofridas do mundo!

De repente, o Marquinhos parou de se lamuriar e surgiu um brilho arteiro nos seus olhos. Com um só movimento ele alcançou a bolsa da Lunnafe, pegou a roupa que havia sido feita para ele, e apenas com um olhar fez um Sirius que acabara de parar de rir olhar com um olhar maroto para a roupa nas mãos do garoto.

- O-ho... Sinto que vocês estão prestes a aprontar alguma coisa – Disse, apreensivo, Remus.

- Acho que estou tendo uma idéia do que vocês querem aprontar! Estou dentro! Só vou pegar a minha máquina fotográfica! – Disse uma espoleta e não menos marota Lunnafe.

Remus deu um tapinha na própria testa e reafirmou que não podia estar dentro da brincadeira, que não concordava e que não sabia de nada... Nisto ele reparou que ao lado estava uma Amy com uma clara interrogação estampada na testa, e rapidamente explicou:

- Amy, é simples, eles vão pregar uma peça no Snape... Melhor, daqui a pouco teremos uma nova integrante na torcida de cheerleaders de Hogwards. Pelo ar de traquinagem do Sirius, penso que será engraçado, não muito correto, entretanto.

E de um só ímpeto, lá saía o trio das arquibancadas levando a roupa extremamente colorida, deixando a sós a dupla-certinha. Nem mesmo muitos passos haviam sido dados por eles e - percebendo que o espanto da Amy tinha se dissipado pela possibilidade de momentos a sós com nosso querido Lupin - surgiu-lhes um gigantesco sorriso, contrastante.

- Não mesmo! Você vem conosco! – Falaram juntos os donos das duas mãos, a de Sirius e a da Lunnafe, puxando a Amy para ir participar da traquinagem, e acabando com o clima de romance que se intencionava a acontecer.

Nem mesmo os gêmeos Weasley teriam pensado em uma brincadeira melhor!

--------------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

- Naná! Betty feche a porta, ela vai sair! - eles ouviram a voz do médico de dentro da casa e Snuffles latiu, correndo até a porta da casa do vizinho.

- Snuffles! - Sirius chamou-o, mas o cão não deu atenção.

Da porta entreaberta, alguma coisa grande deslizou para fora correndo.

Uma enorme pastora alemã preta com manchas marrons no peito e no rosto derrapou em frente a Snuffles e soltou um latido rouco.


	29. Começo

CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE

Começo

------------------

Draco desligou a chave do carro e deixou a cabeça pender até encostar-se ao volante. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, tamanha a força com que ele se agarrava ao objeto, como se soltá-lo significasse ter que enfrentar o que o esperava do lado de fora. Mais precisamente, dentro da mansão.

A quem ele queria enganar? Não estava tão confiante quanto queria que Harry pensasse que ele estava. Não se achava uma pessoa corajosa, apenas teimosa o bastante para não demonstrar medo para ninguém. E como estava prestes a encarar Lucius Malfoy em seu pior humor, precisava se recompor rapidamente.

Relutantemente, ergueu a cabeça e analisou o próprio reflexo no retrovisor. Sua face direita estava avermelhada e havia se formado uma casca escura e ressaltada onde o anel de seu pai o tinha ferido. Draco tocou a própria bochecha cuidadosamente, evitando o corte, que ainda ardia. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que Lucius o punia fisicamente. Ele não costumava tocar em Draco, fosse para bater, dar conforto ou carinho ao próprio filho. Lucius era o tipo de pessoa que não tocava sequer a esposa em público.

E era a mesma pessoa que tinha estapeado o próprio filho na frente de Harry. Ao mesmo tempo que aquilo fazia seu sangue ferver, também fazia suas pernas ficarem bambas. Draco nunca havia visto seu pai tão furioso e uma parte dele ainda se lamentava por ter desapontado seu pai de tal maneira.

O que o esperava naquele momento? Seu pai ainda estaria furioso a ponto de agredi-lo fisicamente mais uma vez? E o que ele faria caso Lucius o batesse novamente? Reagiria? Se defenderia? Daria a cara para bater?

No entanto, pior do que qualquer punição física, Draco não sabia se estava preparado para ouvir o que seu pai tinha a lhe dizer. Sabia que Lucius não mediria as palavras. Ou pior, escolheria as que mais o ferissem.

Bem, de qualquer forma, não poderia ficar no carro o resto da noite. Depois de inspirar profundamente algumas vezes, Draco deixou o carro e entrou pela porta principal. Não havia ninguém à vista, mas Draco não esperava encontrar o pai na sala de visitas. Antes que fizesse mais algum movimento, Winky apareceu, de olhos arregalados.

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. Posso ajudá-lo em algo, senhor? Quer que eu sirva o jantar?

- Onde ele está? - Draco ignorou as perguntas da mulher, já se encaminhando em direção ao corredor.

Winky seguiu-o logo atrás, com passos rápidos e curtos que dificilmente acompanhavam os de Draco.

- O Sr. e Sra. Malfoy estão na sala de estar, senhor.

Isso fez Draco hesitar.

- Minha mãe também? - perguntou, parando a poucos passos da sala de estar.

- Sim, senhor.

A realização de que Draco não tinha pensado sequer por um momento na reação de sua mãe atingiu-o como outro tapa na face. Ele até mesmo sentiu o rosto voltar a arder, como se seu corpo estivesse revivendo a reação de seu pai. Será que Lucius já havia contado a ela? O que Narcissa diria? Ela também o desprezaria por sua opção sexual?

Draco engoliu em seco diante da perspectiva, sentindo um frio nas entranhas como se estivesse despencando de uma altura absurda sem nada em que se segurar; a pele de suas mãos começou a ser coberta por uma fina camada de suor frio. Sentiu medo. Um medo terrível de ser rejeitado pela mãe. Não sabia se suportaria mais esse golpe. Seu nervosismo era tamanho que ele sentiu o estômago revirar.

Narcissa era uma mulher elegante, nobre, orgulhosa de suas origens, que apreciava artes e uma vida sossegada, coberta de jóias caras e convites para os maiores eventos sociais. Vivia de aparências, sim, mas ao contrário de Lucius, deixava sua máscara somente para as ocasiões sociais. Dentro de casa ela era esposa e mãe dedicada, apesar de nem seu marido nem seu filho darem sinal de se importarem com suas preocupações de manter o relacionamento familiar. Então todos os esforços de Narcissa eram voltados para administrar a mansão, desde os jardins até os cômodos menos utilizados.

Naquele momento, Draco se pegou repassando mentalmente todas as vezes em que sua mãe tentara estabelecer um diálogo com ele e ele a desprezara. Nem por isso Narcissa deixara de persistir, de deixar bem claro que ela ainda era sua mãe, que ainda o considerava seu filho e que sempre estaria lá se ele precisasse conversar. A possibilidade de que tudo isso mudasse foi um choque ainda maior para o loiro. O que faria se encontrasse o mesmo olhar de desprezo no rosto de sua mãe? Ainda ia insistir em permanecer na mansão, mesmo sabendo que ninguém mais o consideraria da família?

No silêncio que se estabeleceu, Draco percebeu as vozes exaltadas que escapavam da porta entreaberta mais adiante no corredor. Vinham da sala de estar, mas estavam muito abafadas para que Draco pudesse identificá-las, além do que o loiro tinha a impressão que as marteladas de seu coração eram tão barulhentas que dificultavam ainda mais sua audição.

- Winky, eu não preciso de nada, obrigado - disse à meia voz, sem se virar para encará-la. - Você já pode se retirar, se quiser.

- Sim, senhor. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar, senhor.

Draco ouviu os toques abafados do sapato da mulher contra o carpete se afastarem e só então se aproximou, silenciosamente, da grossa porta de madeira. Os sons ainda saiam abafados, o que levou Draco a espiar pela fresta entreaberta.

O coração de Draco disparou pela súbita descarga de adrenalina em seu sangue ao ver dois olhos cinza encarando-o de volta, ameaçadores. Demorou alguns segundos para sua mente assimilar que a imagem que o encarava era, na verdade, o retrato majestoso de seu pai numa das paredes.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abri-los novamente, aliviado. Nunca a pintura de seu pai lhe parecera tão austera quanto naquele momento. Seus olhos pareciam conter as acusações que ele podia ouvir claramente de onde estava:

- Eu não quis um filho para jogar meu nome na lama, Narcissa - veio à voz cortante de Lucius, mais elevada que o normal. Pela fresta, Draco só podia ver a sobra do homem, andando de um lado para o outro como um tigre enjaulado.

- Mas, Lucius, acalme-se! - pediu Narcissa, com um tom de desespero na voz. - Você deve ter se enganado, querido... talvez...

- Eu queria estar enganado, Narcissa, mas sei o que vi e o que ouvi. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida, Draco fez questão de deixar bem claro. Ele disse que não tem vergonha daquele... daquele bastardo.

Houve uma pausa em que Draco esperou que sua mãe argumentasse novamente, mas o silêncio perdurou dolorosamente, fazendo os cantos de seus olhos arderem, e só foi quebrado por Lucius.

- Eu nunca me senti tão envergonhado na minha vida. Eu já aceitei muitas afrontas de Draco, mas essa eu não vou admitir. Já o proibi de entrar nessa casa e agora estou proibindo que _você_ o deixe entrar, ouviu bem?

Draco deu um passo para trás inconscientemente. Seu coração parecia estar na garganta. Toda aquela resolução que ele tinha mostrado a Harry, o desafio que fizera sobre não sair da mansão de maneira alguma, tudo tinha desaparecido, só deixando lugar para o desespero cada vez mais crescente.

- Lucius! Ele é seu filho! - a voz trêmula de sua mãe penetrou em meio a esses pensamentos como alguma coisa irreal, e Draco quase acreditou que tinha imaginado aquelas palavras, não fosse pela réplica gelada de seu pai:

- Não é mais. Não vou aceitar um filho bicha, Narcissa.

As palavras atingiram Draco como uma apunhalada e ele deu mais um passo para trás, sua boca se abrindo em espanto, conforme os olhos do retrato de Lucius pareciam escurecer com a acusação severa.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! - Narcissa interveio, escandalizada.

- Por quê? - Lucius retrucou, ameaçador, sua sombra finalmente parando e Draco só podia imaginar o olhar que ele lançava à sua mãe. - Dói ouvir, não dói? Mas é o que ele é. Um bichinh...

- CALE-SE!

Draco se assustou. Nunca na vida tinha ouvido Narcissa usar um tom de voz mais alto com seu pai, muito menos tais palavras, e teve ainda mais medo da reação de seu pai. Porém agora não temia somente por si mesmo, mas também por sua mãe.

- Você não ouse... - Lucius começou com a voz baixa e carregada de ameaça, porém Narcissa cortou-o novamente.

- Eu disse CALE-SE! Não vou admitir que você fale assim de SEU FILHO! Você não tem que aceitá-lo, ele é seu filho e sempre vai ser, não importa o que ele seja, a maneira que aja ou o que ele pensa. Não importa o que VOCÊ pense dele, isso não muda o fato de que ele tem o seu sangue correndo nas veias e carrega o seu sobrenome.

- Ele vai arruinar o nome da minha família! - Lucius levantou a voz, finalmente. - Ele vai arruinar todo o prestígio que eu lutei pra conseguir durante toda a minha vida! O nome Malfoy já esteve na lama e EU o reergui. Consegui tudo o que um dia seria dele e é assim que ele me agradece?

- Em primeiro lugar, foi você quem jogou o nome dos Malfoy na lama - Narcissa agora adotava a mesma voz ameaçadora de Lucius.

- Eu não admito que você fale assim.

- Dói ouvir, não dói? - a voz de Narcissa soou tão sarcástica quanto possível. - Mas foi o que você fez quando se juntou a Riddle.

- Você apoiou minha decisão naquela época! - defendeu-se Lucius.

- Não, Lucius. Você nunca pediu o meu apoio. Eu apoiei o meu marido, porque foi para isso que eu fui criada. Para estar a seu lado quando você percebesse o quão estúpidas foram as suas atitudes e para enfrentar as conseqüências junto a você. E fiz isso pela minha família, agora é a sua vez de salvar a nossa família. Você não quer um escândalo, quer? Então não mande o seu filho para fora de casa. Isso sim seria arruinar o nome da sua família, porque as pessoas não vão achar que Draco deixou de seu um Malfoy só porque você o expulsou de casa. Você não vê isso? Ele vai carregar o seu sobrenome para o resto da vida! As pessoas vão apontar para ele na rua como um Malfoy, sempre! É isso o que você quer?

- E se eu permitir que ele fique, as pessoas vão apontar para mim também, Narcissa - disse Lucius, sarcástico novamente.

Ainda de olhos arregalados, perdido com as rápidas alterações de ânimo, Draco voltou a se aproximar da porta, agarrando-se inconscientemente no batente. O volume das vozes tinham voltado a abaixar e ele quase perdeu a resposta de sua mãe:

- Lucius - Narcissa adotou um tom calmo e racional. - Eu entendo sua preocupação. Confesso que pra mim foi um choque também. Não pelo fato de nosso filho gostar de garotos, mas pelo que ele ainda pode enfrentar por essa condição. Não vai ser nada fácil pra ele ter que enfrentar toda uma sociedade sozinho! É agora que ele precisa do nosso apoio, querido. Ninguém precisa saber sobre a sexualidade de Draco. Se nós soubermos orientá-lo...

- Orientá-lo? - a voz de Lucius tornou-se perigosa novamente. - Como, exatamente? Vamos esperar a hora do jantar, nos reunirmos à mesa e dizer: meu filho, tenha cuidado quando for dar uns amassos no seu namoradinho, viu? Certifique-se de que vocês não vão ser pegos em uma situação comprometedora - houve um barulho que indicava que Lucius tinha finalmente se sentado em uma das poltronas. - Não vai adiantar, sabe por quê? Porque eles já foram pegos. Por mim e por Severus, se agarrando no meio do vestiário da faculdade. Poderia ter sido qualquer um a vê-los! Eu não vou suportar isso. Não concordo com o que ele escolheu pra vida dele nem vou admitir que ele traga garotos para casa, quanto menos Potter!

Houve um ruído de vestes em movimento e pelas sombras Draco pôde ver que Narcissa agora se sentava junto ao marido. Logo a voz de Narcissa tornou a soar, mais aveludada e compreensiva, da maneira que ela costumava usar para falar com Draco.

- Querido, eu entendo que você não concorde com isso, mas a escolha não é sua. Quem sabe ele não está fazendo isso só pra experimentar ou mesmo pra te provocar.

Lucius estalou a língua e respirou profundamente.

- Ele consegue me tirar do sério, esse garoto, Narcissa.

- Sim, ele me lembra muito uma pessoa teimosa que fazia de tudo para contrariar o próprio pai - Narcissa ronronou. - Mas ele logo se cansa disso, querido. Você não pode se deixar atingir tanto pelo que ele faz. Muito menos agora. Você já tem tanto o que se preocupar com esse julgamento, não perca tempo se estressando dessa maneira.

Julgamento? Draco sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Outro julgamento? Mas já fazia tanto tempo que não acontecia nenhum... Draco se aproximou ainda mais, os nós de seus dedos brancos, tamanha a força com que ele se agarrava no batente da porta. Sua mãe logo continuou, mantendo a voz mansa e delicada.

- Você não precisa de outro escândalo para piorar ainda mais sua situação diante dos tribunais, querido. Eu vou conversar com Draco com calma, ele vai entender os seus motivos e vai ter mais cuidado... - nesse ponto Lucius resmungou algo, mas Narcissa não deu atenção. - Apenas não se preocupe com isso agora, está bem? Preocupe-se somente com o seu julgamento, eu cuido de Draco enquanto isso.

Houve mais alguns ruídos que indicavam movimento e um barulho característico de beijo. De repente, Draco se achou deslocado, intruso, e apressou-se a se afastar sem fazer nenhum ruído. Lutou contra o fluxo crescente de pensamentos desorganizados que se embolavam em sua cabeça, imagens que sua própria mente criara para aquela cena que acabara de ouvir, o olhar acusador de seu pai o encarando do retrato, o adjetivo pejorativo que Lucius havia empregado para descrever sua sexualidade...

Draco fechou a porta de seu quarto atrás de si e apoiou-se contra ela, só então se lembrando de respirar propriamente. Suas mãos e pernas estavam trêmulas conforme o loiro deu alguns passos no escuro e se jogou estirado na cama sobre seu estômago, escondendo o rosto entre os braços cruzados. Nunca tinha presenciado uma discussão de seus pais e pensou que continuaria sem presenciar nenhuma, não fosse o acaso.

Sempre julgara que a autoridade de seu pai era absoluta e inquestionável dentro de sua própria casa, o que lhe trouxera medo até a adolescência e revolta depois de certa idade. Por isso chegava a ser surpreendente a realização de que a maior parte do que ele assistia do relacionamento de seus pais fazia parte de uma encenação. Toda a pose subordinada que ele se acostumara a ter de sua mãe tinha sido confrontada com tamanha manifestação de poder e manipulação que ela usara na discussão de momentos atrás.

E ainda havia o julgamento que sua mãe comentara, do qual Draco não havia tomado conhecimento ainda...

Draco ouviu batidas suaves à porta, mas não se mexeu. Já sabia quem era, já sabia o que sua mãe queria lhe dizer e não estava nem um pouco interessado em ter essa conversa com ela. Novamente recriminou-se por não querer falar com sua mãe, mas não podia evitar.

Momentos depois, Draco ouviu a porta se abrindo com cuidado e tornando a se fechar. A luz do quarto foi acesa e a claridade fez-se perceber mesmo por detrás de suas pálpebras cerradas. Os passos suaves sobre o carpete alertaram-no para o fato de que alguém se aproximava de sua cama, antes de o colchão afundar ao lado esquerdo de seu corpo, indicando que ela havia se sentado e o observava atentamente. Draco permaneceu calado, de olhos fechados, até que Narcissa finalmente falou:

- Era ele que esteve aqui no domingo passado, não era? - perguntou ela com a voz suave e deu um leve suspiro, como se realmente não esperasse nenhuma resposta. - Pansy tinha me alertado para o fato de que você a tinha trocado por uma garota misteriosa de olhos verdes e que disse ter se apaixonado por ela. Eu achei que você tinha inventado isso só pra ela desistir de você - Narcissa fez uma pausa antes de continuar, sem nunca alterar o tom de voz. - Quando você me disse que estava com uma garota, eu pensei por um momento que você tivesse trazido uma qualquer para dentro de casa e isso não me deixou nada tranqüila. Achei melhor não comentar nada com seu pai, porque ele com certeza chegaria à mesma conclusão. Mas então, quando eu questionei Winky a respeito de sua companhia, notei algo muito interessante. Ela não só mudava de assunto rapidamente, como também empalidecia visivelmente. É claro que você já a tinha instruído para que não me contasse nada, mas a questão era: por que isso? O que você estava tentando esconder de mim? Quem? Certamente era alguém que eu ou seu pai desaprovaríamos, e as palavras de Pansy me voltaram à mente. Então eu comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de você estar mesmo apaixonado. Isso me deixou feliz por você, querido...

Narcissa deu uma risada fraca, quase sem emoção.

- Confesso que você me surpreendeu. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que fosse outro garoto. Muito menos Harry Potter! Mas eu acho que posso entender sua atitude.

Depois de outra pausa, Draco quase se assustou ao sentir uma carícia delicada em seus cabelos. Mas ainda assim, não se mexeu. Queria ouvir mais sobre o que sua mãe tinha a dizer, mas não queria ter que perguntar. Ficou agradecido quando Narcissa continuou com seu monólogo:

- Sabe, Draco, por mais que eu saiba que você detesta ouvir isso - como todos os filhos na sua idade - você se parece muito com seu pai - Draco conteve a vontade de torcer o nariz, já se arrependendo de ter desejado que ela continuasse a falar. - Não apenas fisicamente, mas também na sua atitude. Lembro-me bem de quando conheci seu pai. Ele sempre teve uma pose orgulhosa, fazia-se digno de um sobrenome nobre e estava prestes a noivar com uma moça de família ainda mais rica que a dele. Acontece que a moça não era muito submissa, era arredia e nem tinha os traços perfeitos que seu sobrenome deveria garantir. Quando ele colocou os olhos em mim, foi como se uma resolução se acendesse dentro dele. Lucius sempre foi acostumado a ter tudo o que quis, e estava determinado a me conseguir também. Pesquisou sobre minhas origens, e constatou que os Black não eram os mais requisitados em eventos sociais, e nossas posses não se comparavam com as de sua pretendente, na época, mas meu pai tinha muita influência em assuntos que o interessavam e eu, definitivamente, era de uma linhagem tão nobre quanto a dele.

- Lucius me quis e ele me conseguiu. Brigou com seus pais, que ainda preferiam a outra moça, e casou-se comigo, mudando de cidade com sua parte da herança, dizendo que não havia espaço na mesma cidade para dois senhores Malfoy. Eu sei que ele não demonstra isso do modo comum, mas essa, para mim, foi a melhor prova de amor que eu poderia ter sonhado. Não sou idiota de pensar que ele nunca teve outras mulheres depois que se casou comigo, mas sei que ele nunca quis outra como esposa - nesse ponto, Draco percebeu um sorriso quase petulante na voz de Narcissa. - Você pode pensar que eu me submeto demais a seu pai, mas ele se submete mais a mim do que imagina. Eu apenas faço parecer que ele está fazendo as próprias vontades quando faz as minhas. Eu diria isso à sua futura esposa, para aconselhá-la, se não estivesse incerta agora sobre se isso vai realmente ser necessário...

Narcissa fez outra pausa, aparentemente tentando não parecer contrariada com essa última constatação. Draco voltara a ficar curioso. Ele nunca tinha se interessado em saber sobre como seus pais se conheceram, afinal não era como se ele acreditasse que houvesse algo realmente a ser contado.

- Uma das minhas vontades que Lucius sempre atendeu - Narcissa continuou, interrompendo seus pensamentos - era a de fazer todas as _suas_ vontades, Draco. É claro que seu pai sempre pedia algo em troca. "Seja o melhor da sua turma e eu te darei a melhor bicicleta", "Vença o jogo e eu te compro um home theater", "Forme-se do colégio com boas notas e eu te dou o melhor carro"... - ela soltou o ar pelo nariz, ainda acariciando seus cabelos. - Você não era o melhor da sua turma, seu time não era o campeão e não é segredo pra ninguém que você quase não conseguiu atingir a média em História, mas ainda assim, sempre ganhou o melhor que o dinheiro pode comprar. Sei que seu pai cobra muito de você, Draco, mas é porque ele acredita que essa é a obrigação dele como pai, assim como seu avô sempre cobrou muito dele.

Narcissa aguardou mais uma vez que Draco se pronunciasse, mas este somente coçou o próprio nariz, falhando em conseguir ficar imóvel. Bem, de qualquer forma, não era como se sua mãe acreditasse que ele não estava ouvindo. O loiro ouviu outro suspiro resignado.

- Dessa vez não vai ser diferente. Eu vou convencê-lo a fazer a sua vontade mais uma vez, mesmo que contrariado. Não vou permitir que você se afaste de nós somente para desafiá-lo, assim como Lucius fez um dia com seu avô. Se o que você quer é Potter, então você o terá, assim como teve sua bicicleta, seu home theater e seu carro. Veja bem, eu só quero deixar claro que isso não significa que eu ache que Potter é o melhor que você possa ter. Sinceramente, eu ainda espero que você se canse logo de sua nova aquisição. Como mãe, eu ainda espero que meu único filho me dê netos, mas não vou discutir isso com você agora.

Draco quase teve pena da mãe nesse momento. Nunca tinha pensado por esse ângulo. É claro que já tinha pensado em ter uma esposa e herdeiros, mas como algo longe demais para se preocupar - e é obvio que isso não tinha passado por sua cabeça ultimamente, já que Harry não lembrava em nada uma esposa e definitivamente não poderia lhe dar herdeiros. Mas ainda assim, não conseguia se sentir muito pesaroso por isso. Talvez com o tempo ele se lamentasse por sua escolha... talvez com o tempo ele se cansasse de Harry...

Draco não pôde evitar se sentir inquieto. Oh, não, será que era assim que Narcissa sempre conseguia convencer seu pai? Ele próprio estava quase se deixando convencer! Draco podia não entender muito a respeito do que sentia por Harry, mas sabia que não era somente provocação, nem suas vontades de garoto mimado que falavam mais alto. Era única e puramente Harry.

- Draco, olhe para mim - novamente Narcissa interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos, de uma maneira exigente e calma ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Draco obedecesse sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo.

Ele abriu os olhos e virou-se de lado, para encarar melhor os olhos claros de sua mãe, o perfil impecável, as feições serenas e elegantes, as mechas loiras cuidadosamente penteadas em uma trança frouxa até a base da coluna. Draco podia entender o fato de seu pai ter desafiado seu avô para se casar com Narcissa Black depois de colocar os olhos sobre ela uma única vez. Não era muito diferente de sua obsessão por um garoto de onze anos que ele vira pela primeira vez em uma loja de roupas, comprando o uniforme para a mesma escola que ele. Talvez ele estivesse até mesmo disposto a deixar sua faculdade, a empresa, até seu sobrenome, e se mudar - caso seu pai realmente o expulsasse de casa e Harry aceitasse sair pelo mundo com ele.

Narcissa fixou os olhos em sua bochecha direita, seu olhar se tornando preocupado e carinhoso conforme ela tocava o machucado suavemente.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, meu bem - ela disse, pesarosa. - Não estou tentando dar razão ao comportamento de seu pai, nunca deixaria que ele encostasse em você, mas espero que você compreenda. Ele está passando por uma fase difícil no trabalho...

- Mãe - Draco finalmente interrompeu-a, sentando-se ao lado da mãe e limpando a garganta. - O pai vai ser julgado novamente?

Narcissa fechou os olhos com força e baixou a cabeça levemente, encarando as próprias mãos. Ela tentou não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo em sua voz, mas não obteve êxito completo.

- Sim, querido. Ele recebeu um comunicado judicial ontem. Haverá outro julgamento dentro de um mês.

Foi a vez de Draco baixar os olhos. Por mais que ele tivesse seus desentendimentos com Lucius e até tivesse chegado a ameaçar denunciar suas falcatruas, o loiro sabia que não teria coragem de fazê-lo. Nem sequer desejava ter seu pai na cadeia. Lucius era um homem orgulhoso e mesmo a menor punição que sua posição social poderia garantir seria uma humilhação sem tamanho, além de trazer sofrimento demais à sua mãe.

- Mas vai dar tudo certo - Narcissa disse, firmemente - Nós já passamos por isso muitas vezes para nos deixarmos abalar, certo? - ela deu um sorriso encorajador, antes de voltar a ficar séria. - Bem, antes de dar o assunto por encerrado, eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa, Draco.

Draco limitou-se a acenar positivamente, tentando não parecer contrariado com a perspectiva.

- Meu bem, eu espero que você saiba a gravidade da situação em que está se metendo ao se relacionar com outro garoto, independente de quem se trata. Não vou tentar te impedir, nem seu pai vai, eu garanto. Mas eu preciso que você me prometa que vai ser cuidadoso, que vai manter isso somente entre vocês dois e o mínimo de pessoas que precisam saber. E não digo isso somente pensando no escândalo com o nome da nossa família. Sei que você conquistou muito respeito na sua vida profissional e sei também que você pode crescer ainda mais. Mas não é novidade para ninguém que pessoas com relacionamentos não-convencionais acabam perdendo muito respeito perante a sociedade e eu não quero que isso aconteça com o meu filho. Não quero que você jogue para o alto tudo o que já conquistou por um garoto que pode te largar a qualquer momento sem se importar com as conseqüências - Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas Narcissa não permitiu, elevando a voz. - Eu não tenho vergonha de você, não estou te impedindo, nem estou te iludindo a respeito de que seu pai um dia aprovará seu relacionamento com Potter, mas estou tentando fazer o que está a meu alcance no que se trata de te proteger da nossa sociedade. Quero que você me prometa que vai preservar sua imagem de herdeiro dos negócios Malfoy heterossexual, solteiro e cobiçado. Apenas me prometa isso, querido.

Draco pensou novamente em protestar, mas os argumentos morreram em sua garganta. Lembrou-se de alguns escândalos conhecidos, inclusive alguns que ele próprio tinha condenado; lembrou-se do acontecimento recente na faculdade, das duas garotas do time feminino de vôlei; lembrou-se do desespero de Harry quando Draco descobriu sobre Lupin e Black... "Remus poderia ser expulso! E eu realmente acho que ele não merece, é um ótimo professor, você não acha? É o que ele gosta de fazer! É o que ele faz há tanto tempo... Você... você entende, Draco?"

Sim, ele entendia o que Harry queria dizer. Entendia também a preocupação de sua mãe, mas será que ele conseguiria manter seu relacionamento escondido, quando o que mais queria era gritar para o mundo todo que estava namorando Harry? Bem... ele ainda não estava namorando Harry, mas isso seria resolvido em breve...

Então Draco pensou em como Lupin e Black conseguiam curtir um ao outro mesmo sem anunciarem isso para o mundo, tendo o apoio dos amigos, sendo - aos olhos de todos os outros - não mais do que amigos de infância solteiros e felizes. Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim... Talvez fosse até mais emocionante, trocar beijos escondidos, disfarçar toques, ter que se comportar na frente dos outros e rir da cara de todos quando estivessem sozinhos e seguros. Então Harry seria só seu.

Respirou fundo, voltando a focalizar os olhos na expressão preocupada de sua mãe e assentindo.

- Eu prometo que vou ser discreto, mãe. No que depender de mim, Harry e eu seremos vistos como colegas de faculdade e de serviço. Apenas... apenas bons amigos.

- Ótimo - Narcissa sorriu, aliviada, trazendo-o para um abraço que Draco retribuiu hesitante, achando-se desajeitado. Ou talvez ele não estivesse muito acostumado a ser abraçado. Era engraçado como ele se sentia mais à vontade sendo abraçado por Natalie do que pela própria mãe. - Parabéns pelo jogo, querido - Narcissa deu um beijo em sua testa antes de levantar-se, sorrindo. - Agora vou deixar você descansar. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, mãe.

Draco observou-a deixar o quarto e percebeu que essa era a conversa mais longa que tivera com sua mãe desde seus treze anos, quando ela insistira em uma conversa constrangedora para qualquer adolescente.

Suspirou, aliviado por já ter acabado, e começou a se preparar para dormir. Será que Harry já tinha voltado para casa? Por um instante pensou em ligar para ele para tranqüilizá-lo, mas então desistiu ao pensar na possibilidade de ele já ter voltado e estar tentando entrar em casa sem chamar atenção de Black e Lupin.

Sorriu.

----------------

Depois de tomar um bom banho, Remus saiu à caça de uma escova de cabelo pela casa, já que a porta de Harry estava fechada e Remus não queria acordá-lo. Encontrou-a no batente da janela, quando abria esta para deixar entrar a luz solar. Espantou-se ao ver que o sol já estava alto e checou o relógio caído sobre a cômoda de Sirius. Dez e meia da manhã de sábado. E o mais engraçado era que Sirius tinha passado a acordar mais cedo do que ele...

- É... acho que estou ficando velho... - Remus murmurou enquanto penteava os cabelos, tentando ignorar a bagunça do quarto.

Assim que terminou, Remus foi em direção à sala e parou no batente da porta, observando Sirius. Este assistia desenhos animados, esparramado no sofá maior com o volume baixo para não acordá-lo. Snuffles, que estava aninhado no tapete, aparentemente também assistindo desenhos, levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo e abanou o rabo. Isso fez com que Sirius percebesse sua presença e desse um sorriso radiante.

- Bom dia, meu amor - Sirius cumprimentou, se sentando.

Remus sentiu que ia corar diante daquela demonstração de afeto e resmungou um "Bom dia" de volta, indo se sentar ao lado do namorado e recebendo um beijo nos lábios.

- Quer tomar café? - Sirius perguntou, extinguindo a distância entre eles e passando os dedos por seus cabelos molhados.

- Já está quase na hora do almoço, Padfoot. Por que você não me acordou?

- Ora, você estava dormindo tão gostoso que eu não tive coragem. Além disso, quero que você se sinta à vontade na sua própria casa. Só porque eu acordei cedo não significa que você também tenha que acordar. O único problema é que o café já esfriou há essa hora. Ou talvez você prefira fazer o café você mesmo... - Sirius sugeriu, quase inocentemente.

Remus estudou a expressão do namorado.

- Eu já entendi. Agora sei porque você me chamou pra morar aqui. Você quer um cozinheiro.

- Claro que não, Moony! - Sirius fez-se de indignado. - Eu quero que nós sejamos um casal de verdade! E pra isso temos que morar sob o mesmo teto, dividir a mesma cama... - ele segurou um sorriso safado. - Mas... bom, você sabe que a única coisa que eu sei fazer é café, e ainda assim não é dos melhores.

- Sim, eu sei que é a única coisa que você sabe fazer e já está tentando passar essa tarefa para mim também - Remus levantou-se, fitando o namorado ainda sentado no sofá e ainda fazendo cara de inocente. - E vá arrumar o quarto. Agora.

- Mas Moony...

- Nada de "mas" - Remus cortou-o, mantendo o tom baixo, mas imperativo. - Já pode ir se acostumando a deixá-lo arrumado se quiser que eu me mude definitivamente para cá. Eu não vou ficar arrumando sua bagunça.

Sirius deixou o queixo pender, sem ter o que argumentar. Em seguida bufou, fez uma careta e se levantou preguiçosamente, resmungando.

Remus sorriu internamente conforme o namorado ia arrastando os pés pelo corredor. Então se sentou no sofá com um suspiro. Snuffles ainda o encarava, com o rabo abanando.

- Pois é, Nuff. Agora, ou ele desiste de vez dessa idéia de morarmos juntos, ou ele toma jeito. Qual alternativa você acha mais provável?

Snuffles levantou-se e trotou alegremente até ele, apoiando a cabeça em seu joelho como se, além de pedir carinho, estivesse tentando impedi-lo de se levantar dali. Remus sorriu e estendeu a mão para fazer carinho no cachorro.

- É, eu também acho que, agora que aceitei vir para cá, não volto mais para aquele apartamento. Mesmo se Sirius não tomar jeito. Já me privei de muita coisa nessa vida, sabe, Nuff? Não posso me privar de morar com as pessoas que eu mais amo.

------------------

Harry não tinha acordado tão tarde, mas ficou no quarto ouvindo música por algum tempo, tentando se distrair. Estava preocupado por Draco não ter dado notícias. Mas resistiu ao impulso de ligar para ele. Draco devia estar dormindo ainda, tudo estaria muito bem, a conversa com Lucius não devia ter passado disso: uma conversa. No máximo uma discussão. Não havia motivo para se preocupar. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa ruim, certamente Draco já o teria avisado.

Além disso, eles já tinham combinado de se encontrar àquela tarde. Harry sentiu um friozinho na barriga de ansiedade ao pensar no que Draco tinha insinuado sobre esse encontro.

Uma surpresa? Que tipo de surpresa seria essa?

Bem, de qualquer modo, ficar deitado de nada ajudaria sua ansiedade. Ele precisava se distrair. Saiu do quarto só quando ouviu o barulho das panelas na cozinha e foi ajudar Remus a preparar o almoço enquanto Sirius fingia que fazia o mesmo. Depois de almoçar e ajudar Remus com a louça (Sirius alegou indigestão e foi para o sofá da sala com Snuffles) Harry foi tomar um banho demorado e fez um muxoxo para o relógio quando viu que ainda eram duas e cinco da tarde e ele já estava pronto para sair. Teria que ficar se distraindo e controlando a ansiedade por mais quarenta minutos.

Estava agitado demais para ouvir música, inquieto demais pra ficar no computador. Se ficasse no quarto, ficaria andando de um lado para o outro. Ouviu Snuffles latir da cozinha e saiu para o corredor. Na sala, Sirius e Remus... discutiam, pra variar. As vozes deles se misturavam à televisão ligada e aos latidos insistentes de Snuffles - que agora arranhava a porta também. Tudo isso contribuiu pra deixar Harry ainda mais nervoso. Parou antes de entrar na sala, cogitando voltar sem ser visto, mas acabou curioso sobre o assunto da discussão. Os dois homens estavam de pé, um de frente para o outro, o que não era bom sinal.

- Sirius, você ainda não esqueceu isso?

- Claro que não! Você ainda não me deu uma resposta convincente. Aliás, você não me deu resposta nenhuma! O que você ficou fazendo, heim? O que te deixou _tão_ ocupado que você nem pôde vir me ver?

Remus fez um gesto de incredulidade e Harry teve que dar razão a ele. Sirius ainda estava insistindo no motivo de Remus ter recusado vir vê-lo na quarta-feira sem se justificar!

- Sirius, por favor, agora não - pediu o professor, com a voz cansada.

- E por que não agora? Pra dar tempo de você pensar numa resposta? - teimou Sirius, irônico.

- Deixa de ser infantil...

- Não fuja do assunto. Dessa vez você vai ter que responder.

- O que você quer que eu responda? - Remus começava a demonstrar sinais de perder a calma também. - Quer que eu diga que estava com outra pessoa? É isso que você _espera_ que eu diga?

- Eu quero a verdade! - berrou Sirius.

Remus já se preparava para berrar também em resposta, mas ele desistiu quando finalmente notou Harry, parado na porta. Os latidos de Snuffles e o barulho da tv foram os únicos ruídos durante alguns segundos que pareceram eternos enquanto Remus passava as mãos pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de recuperar a calma.

- Eu não posso dizer - respondeu ele, por fim. - Prometi que não diria. Pelo menos por enquanto - Sirius fez menção de continuar a discussão, mas Remus o surpreendeu, abraçando-o com força. - Por favor, Padfoot. Prometo que te conto ainda hoje, ok? Será que eu mereço esse voto de confiança?

Remus beijou a nuca do namorado e os ombros de Sirius caíram quando ele se rendeu ao abraço, apesar de ainda estar um pouco carrancudo. A cena só não foi mais romântica por causa dos latidos de Snuffles, que se intensificaram ainda mais.

- O que há com esse cachorro? - impacientou-se Sirius, desvencilhando-se de Remus, aparentemente preocupado em achar outro foco para seu mau-humor. - Snuffles! Cala a boca!

- Eu vou ver o que é - Harry adiantou-se, aliviado por poder deixar os dois a sós novamente.

Snuffles resmungava e latia para a porta, que estava trancada. Harry espiou pela janela da cozinha e viu a traseira de um carro azul marinho parado na casa ao lado, recém desocupada. Ouviu vozes excitadas de crianças e mais latidos do lado de fora, apesar da vista limitada da janela lateral impedi-lo de ver algo além do carro estacionado.

- Hey, acho que já tem gente querendo comprar a casa do vizinho - Harry falou alto, de modo que Sirius e Remus pudessem ouvi-lo. - Calma, Nuff - ele acariciou o pêlo do cão, que choramingou.

Ainda espiando pela janela, Harry assistiu quando um caminhão de mudanças chegou, parando atrás do carro.

- Na verdade eles já compraram - informou Sirius, parecendo mais calmo. Ele e Remus foram até a janela também.

- Você os conhece? - perguntou Harry.

- Conheci a mulher, Jane. Ela veio conhecer os vizinhos enquanto o marido fechava o negócio com os antigos donos da casa. É bastante simpática. Ela é advogada e o marido é médico. Ele foi transferido para o hospital da cidade. Parece que vieram de longe, não me lembro de onde. Têm três filhos.

- Quanta informação, heim? - Remus lançou um olhar de esguelha para Sirius. - Parece que vocês conversaram bastante, não?

Sirius deu um sorrisinho de lado e umedeceu os lábios, jogando os cabelos para trás. Harry conhecia o suficiente o padrinho para saber que ele tinha ficado satisfeito com a reação de Remus.

- Bem, o que acham de darmos as boas vindas? - sugeriu Sirius, já se encaminhando para a porta e girando a chave. Snuffles balançou o rabo e se posicionou de lado, prestes a sair pela menor brecha. - Snuffles, você fica.

Toda a alegria de Snuffles murchou junto com suas orelhas e ele soltou um ganido agudo e longo.

- Não adianta fazer essa carinha. Espere aqui. Vamos.

Sirius abriu a porta e saiu à frente. Harry e Remus saíram, recebendo um último olhar desconsolado de Snuffles antes de fecharem a porta. Enquanto caminhavam atrás de Sirius, Harry cochichou para que somente Remus ouvisse.

- O que foi aquilo, Moony? Você com ciúmes?

Remus deu um sorrisinho de lado e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Na verdade não. Mas, sabe Harry, às vezes a gente tem que fazer um agradinho - ele deu uma piscadela para Harry.

E realmente tinha funcionado, pois Sirius parecia cheio de si, andando pomposo mais à frente de encontro ao carro estacionado, onde uma mulher de cabelos castanhos curtos e cheios arrumava uma das marias-chiquinhas de uma garotinha de cabelos compridos da mesma cor. Mais à frente, um homem baixo, os cabelos pretos já quase inteiramente grisalhos, conversava com o motorista do caminhão, que acabara de estacionar. No colo dele, um garotinho esticava os bracinhos para tentar alcançar o que parecia ser uma folha presa em seus cabelos.

- Jane? - chamou Sirius, enquanto se aproximava do carro e as duas se viraram para ver de quem se tratava.

Harry e Remus ficaram mais atrás, observando e aguardando o momento de serem apresentados.

- Oh, olá Sirius! - Jane cumprimentou, jovial, indo de encontro a ele com a garotinha logo atrás. Eles deram um aperto de mão firme. - Que bom vê-lo novamente!

- Eu digo o mesmo! Sejam bem vindos!

- Obrigada.

- E quem é essa garotinha? - ele perguntou.

A menina estava atrás das pernas da mãe, espiando com a cabecinha inclinada. Harry já tinha reparado nos olhos castanhos grandes e curiosos dela passando de Sirius para Remus e para ele, então de volta para Sirius.

- Essa é Mirella. Mi, seja educada, venha cumprimentar nosso vizinho.

Imediatamente a garota saiu de trás da mãe e posicionou-se em frente à Sirius com desenvoltura, estendendo a mãozinha e falando numa vozinha infantil:

- Olá, muito prazer, eu sou Mirella Gareth.

Sirius pareceu encantado com a garotinha e abaixou-se para ficar da mesma altura que ela, aceitando seu cumprimento de mão.

- Muito prazer, Srta. Gareth - ele disse, no mesmo tom polido que a garotinha tinha usado. - Será que eu poderia ter a honra de te chamar de Mi?

- Pode - a garotinha deu de ombros.

- Eu sou Sirius Black - ele abaixou a voz, aproximando-se mais dela como se fosse contar um segredo, despertando ainda mais a curiosidade de Mirella: - mas você pode me chamar de Padfoot.

A garotinha franziu a testa, intrigada.

- Padfoot?

- Sim, é meu codinome.

- Codinome? - Mirella arregalou os olhinhos castanhos e grandes. - Assim como Superman é o codinome de Clark Kent?

- Isso! - disse Sirius com seriedade e Jane sorriu observando. - Mas é um segredo que eu só conto para meus melhores amigos. Quem sabe um dia eu não te conte a história toda, ok? - ele piscou para a garotinha, que abriu um sorriso entusiasmado, revelando uma covinha em cada bochecha.

- Ok. E quem são seus amigos?

Só então Sirius se lembrou de que não estava sozinho e voltou a se endireitar.

- Oh, me desculpe, mas que indelicadeza a minha. Jane, Mi, esse é Harry Potter, meu afilhado.

Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-las, depois foi a vez de Remus.

- E esse é Remus Lupin, professor de Estatística de Harry, amigo, e mais novo vizinho de vocês.

Remus disfarçadamente lançou um olhar reprovador a Sirius, mas este estava sorridente e satisfeito e nem pareceu notar. Ou, pelo menos, fingiu não notar.

- Sério? - encantou-se Jane. - Você também está se mudando para cá?

- Humm, na verdade... bem, talvez nas próximas semanas. Sirius e Harry me chamaram para morar com eles ainda ontem. Eu ainda não tive tempo de me organizar.

- Os três são solteiros, então! Que interessante - disse Jane, sorridente. - Bom, seria um prazer tê-lo como vizinho também, Sr. Lupin.

- Remus, por favor.

- Tudo bem, Remus. Podem me chamar de Jane também. Que Ryan não me ouça, mas detesto Dra. Gareth. Já basta ter que ouvir isso no escritório todos os dias.

Sirius sentiu um puxão em sua calça e olhou para Mirella, que fez sinal para que ele se abaixasse novamente e aproximasse o ouvido dela.

- Eles também têm codinomes? - ela cochichou.

- Sim! - disse Sirius, enfático. - Remus é Moony e Harry é Porcupine, mas não chame ele assim em público, ou ele fica bravo.

- Hey! - Harry protestou, dividido entre o divertimento e o aborrecimento de ser chamado de porco-espinho.

- Viu só? - Sirius continuou seu meio sussurro. - Melhor o chamar de Sonic.

Remus e Jane caíram na gargalhada. Harry teve que se render também, diante do olhar admirado que recebeu de Mirella. Naquele momento, eles ouviram o barulho de algo pesado caindo no gramado e todos se voltaram para o carro, de onde parecia vir o barulho. Diante da porta aberta do carro, o garotinho, que antes estava no colo do pai, agora empregava todo o seu esforço e concentração em tentar levantar uma mala marrom, mas era vencido pelo peso desta.

- Hugh! - Jane foi ao encontro do garotinho, que olhou para a mãe com cara de quem foi flagrado em alguma coisa muito suspeita. - Hugh, deixe isso aí.

- Mamã! Qué azudá, mamã! - Hugh tentou escapar dos braços da mãe, mas ela foi mais rápida e pegou-o no colo. - Qué azudá! Qué azudá!

Hugh lutou bravamente para descer, mas Jane segurou-o com firmeza. No caminhão, o motorista e seu acompanhante já começavam a descarregar os móveis e o médico vinha em direção a eles.

- Não precisa ajudar, papai vai levar a mala lá pra casa, tá? - Jane tentava distrair o menino. - Depois a mamãe dá uma malinha menor pra você levar.

- Papá! - Hugh, de olhos brilhantes e fazendo bico, estendeu os bracinhos para o pai, que vinha chegando.

- Upa-lá-lá! - o Sr. Gareth livrou a mãe de sua carga esperneante. - Que é isso, Hugh? Já está fazendo manha? O que nossos vizinhos vão pensar de você?

Hugh parou de chorar, ao notar os expectadores e abraçou o pescoço do pai escondendo o rosto, subitamente tímido.

- Garotos - Jane chamou a atenção dos três, alegremente. - Este é meu marido, Dr. Gareth.

- Ryan, por favor - pediu o homem, estendendo a mão livre para cumprimentar os três, que se apresentaram também.

Naquele momento, alguma coisa gelada tocou a mão de Mirella e quando ela viu um enorme cachorro preto bem a seu lado, perdeu totalmente a cor.

- Aaaahhh!

A garota soltou um grito agudo e correu para trás das pernas da mãe, que também parecia assustada.

- Snuffles! - gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo e Snuffles abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos claros voltados diretamente para o dono com carinha de inocente.

- Harry, você não trancou a porta? - Sirius repreendeu o afilhado, que coçou a cabeça.

- Hummm eu... esqueci.

Sirius segurou o pêlo de Snuffles, já que ele estava sem coleira.

- Me desculpem. Não se preocupem, ele só tem tamanho. Veja, Mi, ele é mansinho, não precisa ter medo, ok?

Mirella aproximou-se corajosamente do cão e deixou que ele a cheirasse antes de acariciar seu pêlo macio. Snuffles pareceu achar seu cheiro muito interessante. Tentou lamber o rosto da garota, mas esta se esquivou, rindo.

- Não é Naná, papá? - Hugh perguntou, confuso.

- Não, esse não é a Naná, Hugh. Nós também temos um cachorro - esclareceu Jane. - Deve estar com Betty lá dentro. Elizabeth é minha filha mais velha, tem quinze anos. Mirella tem cinco e Hugh tem dois.

Enquanto todos riam da desenvoltura das duas crianças - que passaram a se divertir com Snuffles - Harry tinha um sobressalto ao notar um rapaz vindo de bicicleta. Cabelos loiros quase desbotados, camisa social, calça de marca e o que parecia ser um estojo de violão nas costas. Harry sentiu o coração disparar e uma onda de ansiedade correr por todo o seu corpo. Olhou para o relógio com intenção de conferir se ainda estava funcionando. Eram duas e vinte da tarde, ainda. De repente se achou a criatura mais feia do mundo com sua camiseta preta e calça jeans, diante do garoto que se aproximava sossegadamente até parar ao lado dele.

- Olá! - ele cumprimentou-o diretamente, um leve sorriso nos lábios, sem aparentar contentamento demais, nem indiferença.

Harry teve medo do motivo de ele ter chegado mais cedo. Será que queria cancelar o encontro?

- Está adiantado - não pôde se conter.

- Eu não agüentava mais ficar em casa, resolvi vir te buscar.

Harry sorriu, finalmente. Aliviado. E Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para cima, divertido.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Harry, sem conseguir conter a preocupação, analisando o machucado ainda muito destacado na palidez natural da face direita do loiro.

- Inteiro - zombou o loiro e acenou com a cabeça para o grupo, que ainda se entretinha com as crianças. - Então, quem são?

- Nossos novos vizinhos.

- Animados, heim? - admirou-se Draco.

- Draco! - Remus notou-o e acenou em cumprimento.

- Outro? - exclamou Jane. - Vai me dizer que ele mora com vocês também?

- Não, ele é amigo do Harry - explicou Sirius. - Hey, Malfoy, venha cá.

Foi a vez de Draco ser apresentado e a reação de Hugh surpreendeu a todos. Imediatamente o garotinho estendeu os braços para que Draco o pegasse. Totalmente sem reação, o loiro olhou para Harry como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer. Harry sorriu e deu de ombros, divertido com a repentina vulnerabilidade na segurança do loiro.

- Deixe que eu segure isso pra você - Remus apontou para o instrumento ainda nas costas de Draco e o loiro passou-lhe o violão, ainda hesitante.

Pegou Hugh nos braços sem saber muito o que fazer, mas o garotinho cuidou de se acomodar e encará-lo timidamente.

- Ele gostou de você - Mirella concluiu, feliz.

- É difícil Hugh se dar bem com estranhos - admirou-se o Dr. Gareth, finalmente podendo descansar mais alguns minutos de sua carga. - Bom, querida, cuide dele um pouco, sim? Vou aproveitar para ajudar os rapazes a arrumarem as coisas lá dentro. Com licença.

Ryan se afastou e Jane sorriu para Draco. Harry não poderia gostar mais da cena. Draco parecia ao mesmo tempo amedrontado e curioso, admirando o garotinho, que não tirava os olhos dele. Hugh estava tão curioso quanto Draco. E quieto.

- Dodói - disse ele, de repente, apontando com a mãozinha gorducha para o machucado na face do loiro.

Draco não teve tempo de reagir, pois a atenção de todos, inclusive Hugh, voltou-se para a entrada da casa vizinha.

- ... esse lugar é um saco. Só um minutinho, Paty. Mãe! - uma adolescente de cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras presos em um coque frouxo acima da cabeça, shorts curtos e blusinha regata mostrando a barriga, saiu de casa segurando um celular. - Mãe, a Naná não dá sossego! Não consigo prend...

A garota já tinha descido os três degraus da porta da sala, mas estacou e arregalou os olhos quando reparou na platéia toda voltada para ela. Seu olhar passou de um rosto ao outro, fixando-se por algum tempo a mais em Draco, com o garotinho ainda no colo, e por fim Harry.

- Hey, Betty, querida, venha conhecer nossos novos vizinhos - chamou Jane.

A mão livre da garota voou para seu cabelo e ela deu um sorriso sem jeito para o moreno, que retribuiu, simpático.

- E-er... oi... - ela disse sem tirar os olhos do garoto. - Mãe, eu já volto - sem esperar pela reação da mãe, virou-se para voltar correndo pelo mesmo lugar de onde viera, o celular novamente no ouvido. - PATY! Paty, você não vai acreditar! Esqueça o que eu disse, isso aqui é o paraíso! Preciso de uma escova urgente, meu cabelo está um lixo... - eles puderam ouvi-la em sua corrida desesperada para dentro da casa.

- Betty! - Jane chamou, severa, mas a garota já estava longe. - Betty, volte aqui! Oh, me desculpem a indelicadeza dela. Não sei o que faço com essa menina...

- Naná! Betty feche a porta, ela vai sair! - eles ouviram a voz do médico de dentro da casa e Snuffles latiu, correndo até a porta da casa do vizinho.

- Snuffles! - Sirius chamou-o, mas o cão não deu atenção.

Da porta entreaberta, alguma coisa grande deslizou para fora correndo.

Uma enorme pastora alemã preta com manchas marrons no peito e no rosto derrapou em frente a Snuffles e soltou um latido rouco.

- Snuffles! Não me faça passar vergonha! - Sirius correu até o cão, segurando seu pêlo com força, mas conforme ele tentava arrastar Snuffles, este resistia e Naná não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com isso.

Pelo contrário, ela parecia interessada no cheiro de Snuffles tanto quanto a recíproca era verdadeira.

- Snuffles - Sirius usou um tom de aviso mais perigoso. - Não faça nada que eu não faria em público...

- Aqui, garota - o Dr. Gareth correu até eles e habilmente prendeu uma corrente na coleira que Naná usava, puxando-a com força para trás. - Vamos, de volta pra dentro. Hoje você não está para brincadeiras com um garotão como esse aí. Quem sabe outro dia, heim?

O que se seguiu foi uma luta tanto da cadela para permanecer quanto de Snuffles para acompanhá-la. Latidos, gritos de Sirius, um tapa e ganidos. Sirius dificilmente batia em Snuffles, por isso o cão pareceu ficar sentido e deixou-se carregar para dentro de casa sem mais protestos.

- Ufa! - Sirius voltou para junto deles, a chave da porta bem segura no bolso. - Pensam que é fácil segurar um cachorro desse tamanho? Que sufoco!

- Eu que o diga... - Jane pareceu aliviada também. - É o primeiro cio de Naná, nós estamos ainda meio assustados com a idéia da nossa garotinha ter crescido.

- Mamãe, o que é cio? - perguntou a esperta Mirella e um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles.

- Ahm... depois eu te explico querida, agora o que acha de ajudarmos o papai com as malas do carro? - sugeriu Jane.

- Eeeee! Azudá! - Hugh bateu palminhas e lutou para descer do colo de Draco, que o colocou no chão rapidamente, aliviado.

- Hey, Moony, o que acha de darmos uma mãozinha, como os bons vizinhos que somos? - perguntou Sirius, enquanto Jane e as duas crianças se afastavam.

- Eu acho que são pelo menos quatro mãos, Padfoot - divertiu-se Remus, devolvendo o estojo do violão a Draco e já arregaçando as mangas da camisa.

- E por que não oito? - Sirius esticou o pescoço para Harry e Draco.

Uma sobrancelha de Draco se arqueou para cima, mas quem falou foi Harry.

- Humm nós estamos de saída, Padfoot.

Foi a vez de Sirius arquear uma sobrancelha enquanto Draco respirava aliviado novamente.

- Vamos, meu bem, deixe os garotos se divertirem, sim?

Remus adiantou-se em direção ao caminhão e Sirius piscou, encantado, seguindo-o.

- Só se você me chamar de meu bem de novo...

- Oh, céus...

- Me chame assim e eu vou a qualquer lugar, Moony! É só pedir! Faço qualquer coisa!

- Sirius, comporte-se, por favor...

- Voltei a ser Sirius agora?

Harry e Draco se entreolharam e riram dos dois, que se afastavam ainda conversando em voz baixa.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, Harry, antes que apareça mais alguma criatura esquisita pra nos impedir - disse Draco, voltando a acomodar o instrumento nas costas.

- Espera, vou pegar minha bicicleta - Harry saiu correndo em direção à garagem e voltou já montado na bicicleta bem na hora em que Betty voltava a sair de casa, sorridente, maquiada e de cabelos soltos.

Enquanto Harry acenava se despedindo, Draco notou o olhar decepcionado da garota, os ombros caindo e a cara de revolta quando sua mãe encheu suas mãos vazias de malas e sacolas para que ela levasse para dentro.

- Ah, que saco, mãe... droga... - Betty entrou pisando duro.

- Tchaaau! - Hugh acenou alegremente, carregando uma bolsinha de cosméticos com ar de importância.

- Divirtam-se - desejou Remus.

- Comportem-se - avisou Sirius.

Draco bufou, mas Harry sorria radiante.

- Criaturas esquisitas, é? - divertiu-se o moreno.

- E como! Aquele garotinho ficou me encarando de uma maneira estranha! Achei que ele gritaria "papai" a qualquer momento! A garota, _Betty_, só faltou arrancar pedaço de você de tanto que olhou. E aquela cadela no cio? Eu já estava ficando roxo de vergonha só de imaginar a cena se os donos dos animais não tivessem tomado providências... Além disso, não sei se você reparou, mas a Sra. Gareth é mais alta que o marido!

Harry gargalhou, quase se desequilibrando enquanto eles pedalavam no meio da rua sossegadamente em direção ao parque.

- Que aberrações! - zombou Harry, fazendo uma caricatura da pose indignada do loiro, momentos atrás.

- Cala a boca... - disse Draco, carrancudo.

Harry conteve o riso, apesar de um sorriso largo ainda permanecer em seu rosto.

- Eu gostei deles. Parecem simpáticos. E as crianças são uma boa distração.

- As crianças... sei... - Draco deu uma olhada de esguelha para Harry, de modo acusador.

- Ora, vai me dizer que você não gostou de Hugh? Ele adorou você!

- Pois é, Betty adorou você também.

Harry não resistiu e voltou a rir. Então olhou para os lados e abaixou a voz para que ninguém que por acaso os estivesse observando passar pela rua os ouvisse.

- Draco, você está com _ciúme_?

Draco primeiro se espantou, depois se indignou, depois se zangou.

- Não seja ridículo, Harry.

- Draco, você está com ciúme de uma garota de _quinze anos_!

- Cala a boca, Harry - exigiu, mau-humorado.

- Ok, já me calei - Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, como para impedir qualquer palavra, ou mesmo um sorriso de escapar.

Seguiu Draco para o parque e logo o flamboyant se fez ver em meio às arvores, totalmente florido. O verde quase sumia em meio ao vermelho vivo, mas ainda emprestava um contraste bonito de cores, fazendo um plano de fundo chamativo na predominância verde e marrom que era o parque. Uma brisa suave agitava as folhas, fazendo com que algumas flores minúsculas caíssem e formassem um bonito tapete vermelho na grama.

Harry achou que era pra lá que eles iam e já diminuía a velocidade quando percebeu que Draco continuava em direção ao bosque.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou, por fim.

- Para a macieira. Aonde mais teríamos alguma privacidade? - a voz do loiro ainda estava um pouco sarcástica. Ou seria tensa? O olhar de Harry mais uma vez foi atraído para o violão.

- Tem a ver com a surpresa?

- Óbvio...

Definitivamente, Draco estava tenso. Ele tentava disfarçar aquilo com seu costumeiro mau-humor, aproveitando-se da desculpa que Harry dera ao zombar de seu ciúme. Tinha passado a manhã inteira pensando na bobagem que estava prestes a fazer. Queria gritar com aquela vozinha que lhe soprava no ouvido que ele estava _inseguro_. Harry definitivamente tinha o dom de abalar sua segurança.

Eles entraram no bosque, pegando a trilha conhecida para se aprofundarem ainda mais em meio às árvores. Lá o clima era mais fresco e o eucalipto ajudava com a sensação calmante. Draco inspirou várias vezes aquele aroma, tentando dissipar sua tensão.

- Então... - a voz de Harry voltou a soar depois de algum tempo de silêncio, com um toque de preocupação. - Você ainda não me disse direito como você está... Como foi ontem, com seu pai?

Draco demorou algum tempo para responder. Por um momento sentiu-se tentado a dar uma resposta curta e encerrar o assunto, mas voltou a perceber a apreensão de Harry no silêncio, sua expectativa, e achou que lhe devia essa explicação. Afinal, Harry o tinha defendido na noite anterior.

- Não foi. Nós não chegamos a nos falar. Quando eu cheguei em casa, meu pai estava discutindo com minha mãe sobre mim. Ele contou tudo a ela e disse que me expulsaria de casa, mas ela não deixou.

- Sua mãe também sabe, então? Sobre nós? - Harry preocupou-se em parecer apenas educadamente curioso.

- Sim.

- E então?

- Ela disse que não se incomoda, desde que eu seja discreto - Draco percebeu a amargura na própria voz. Não precisava repetir as palavras de Narcissa, nem dizer para Harry que ela o considerava seu mais novo brinquedinho.

Harry não se pronunciou, mas achou triste aquele comentário. Narcissa _não se incomodava_ com a vida amorosa de seu filho? Provavelmente achava que aquilo era apenas mais um capricho de Draco... Achou melhor deixar o assunto de lado. Pelo menos parecia que estava tudo resolvido por enquanto. Talvez fosse apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade, mas não havia muito a ser feito para evitá-la.

Eles finalmente chegaram à macieira. O formato tão fora de padrão da árvore chamava atenção a quem passasse pela trilha, mas o caminho era muito pouco utilizado. Eles encostaram as bicicletas no tronco largo e se encararam por alguns instantes. Harry ficou sem saber muito o que fazer. Tinha vontade de beijá-lo desde o momento em que o vira se aproximando, mas aquela sensação de que não _deviam_ se deixar levar em público acabara deixando-o desnorteado, mesmo naquele momento, em que não havia ninguém para assisti-los. Num momento eles eram amantes, no outro apenas amigos... estava difícil se acostumar com isso.

E agora? Devia beijá-lo? Será que Draco queria ser beijado?

_O que nós somos _agora_, Draco? Bons amigos? Cúmplices? Amantes?_

Harry procurou no rosto do loiro por alguma pista do que ele queria e viu uma ruga em sua testa apesar dos olhos brilhantes. Draco parecia preocupado, tenso. Talvez estivesse passando pelo mesmo dilema que ele.

Deixando de se preocupar tanto com o que devia ou não devia fazer, Harry relaxou os ombros e o maxilar, estendeu a mão para tocar a face de Draco, cujas linhas de expressão também se suavizaram. Harry deu dois passos curtos à frente e Draco fechou os olhos, convidando-o. O moreno envolveu sua cintura com calma e tocou os lábios de Draco com os seus, iniciando um beijo tranqüilo. Sentiu o gosto familiar, o perfume de Draco, a saudade daquele toque, do calor de seu corpo, do bater de seu coração contra seu próprio peito, os braços em volta de seu pescoço, a respiração dele tocando seu rosto quando o beijo terminou.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Cúmplices. Amantes. E - porque não? - bons amigos.

- E a minha surpresa? - disse Harry, arteiro.

- Seu interesseiro de uma figa - Draco resmungou, divertido, retirando o estojo das costas e se sentando no chão, as costas apoiadas ao tronco, as pernas cruzadas.

Harry sentou-se diretamente à sua frente, na mesma posição, seus joelhos quase se tocando, da mesma maneira em que eles tinham ficado quando Draco tocou para ele da primeira vez. Ele não queria perder nenhum detalhe sequer.

Observou atentamente enquanto Draco retirava o violão cuidadosamente do estojo, limpando uma poeirinha da madeira polida e apoiando-o no joelho esquerdo.

- Olha, eu não tive muito tempo de ensaiar. Peguei a partitura só na quarta-feira e as dicas de Lupin valeram bastante, mas ainda assim...

- Como? - Harry interrompeu-o, intrigado. - As dicas de Moony?

- Sim - Draco disse, demonstrando alguma impaciência por ter sido interrompido. - Bem, ele me ofereceu ajuda um dia desses, quando nós estávamos brigados. Eu aceitei - ele deu de ombros.

- Mas então... era com você que ele estava quarta-feira à noite?

- Ele te contou? - Draco desconfiou.

- Não, o problema foi justamente esse. Ele _não_ contou. Ele e Padfoot tiveram uma discussão ainda hoje sobre isso, Sirius é ciumento ao cubo, sabe? Não sei se a situação vai melhorar ou piorar depois que ele souber disso.

- Ora, Remus tem idade pra ser meu pai! Ele é meu professor! - indignou-se Draco.

- _Eu_ sei disso. Mas Padfoot fica cego quando se trata do Moony - Harry deu de ombros.

- Que absurdo...

- Sim, sim, mas continue - incentivou Harry, apontando com o queixo para o violão, ansioso.

Draco respirou fundo.

- Ok, como eu dizia, não tive muito tempo para estudar a música, mas não queria fazer tão feio quanto naquele dia lá em casa.

Harry pensou em protestar, mas achou melhor não interrompê-lo novamente. Se ele "fizesse feio" como no domingo passado, já estaria de bom tamanho.

- Essa música, talvez você não conheça, mas ela vem me atormentando há muito tempo. Toda vez que eu ouvia ela, eu tinha vontade de atirar coisas nas paredes porque lembrava de você. Ela tocou quando você estava em casa, num dos meus cds, mas acho que não demos muita importância pra ela. Acho que estávamos muito entretidos um com o outro... - Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para cima, arrogante.

- Coldplay? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, Coldplay. Mas, enfim, ela é sua, Harry. Só sua. Eu sempre soube disso.

Draco corrigiu a própria postura, arrumou desnecessariamente o violão no joelho, pegou a palheta - de Remus, provavelmente -, testou a afinação e limpou a garganta antes de começar os primeiros acordes, a palheta acariciando as cordas com leveza de modo que o som saia suave. Harry remexeu-se inquieto, sentindo as mãos geladas quando apoiou o queixo em uma delas com o cotovelo numa das pernas. Não sabia para o que olhar, se para as mãos pálidas dedilhando as cordas, ou se para o rosto concentrado dele.

Percebeu logo que ele realmente tinha se desafiado um pouco mais com essa música, pois os acordes eram bem mais complexos que os de _Yellow_ e muito mais trabalhados.

Quando Draco levantou os olhos para ele, Harry sentiu como se um anzol tivesse fisgado seu umbigo e a voz, suave assim como as notas, fez com que os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiassem, tal a emoção que o conjunto todo passava: voz, olhar e as notas tiradas do instrumento.

_Honey you are a rock_

_(Querido, você é uma rocha)_

_Upon which I stand_

_(sobre a qual eu me sustento)_

_And I come here to talk_

_(e eu vim aqui pra conversar)_

_I hope you understand_

_(espero que você entenda)_

Harry observou Draco resistir ao impulso de espiar os dedos para mudar o acorde a cada nova frase. Ele estava indo muito bem, apesar da hesitação inicial e de olhar diretamente em seus olhos, sua boca, seu pescoço, seus cabelos. Provavelmente Draco não estava nem o enxergando direito, sua mente rodopiando com cifras e letras, às quais ele tentava se concentrar, mas ainda assim ele carregou de sentimento cada palavra e as dirigia diretamente para Harry.

O moreno sorriu ao ouvir as primeiras palavras do coro.

_The green eyes_

_(Os olhos verdes)_

_Yeah the spotlight_

_(sim, o refletor de luz)_

_Shines upon you_

_(brilha sobre você)_

_How could_

_(Como poderia)_

_Anybody_

_(alguém)_

_Deny you?_

_(rejeitar você?)_

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e Draco sorriu para ele, dando uma espiada furtiva para baixo ao mudar os acordes com habilidade, a voz crescendo levemente conforme a música pedia.

_I came here with a load_

_(Eu cheguei aqui com um fardo)_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_(e este me pareceu tão mais leve)_

_Now I've met you_

_(agora que eu te encontrei)_

_And honey you should know_

_(E, querido, você deveria saber)_

_That I could never go on_

_(que eu nunca poderia continuar)_

_Without you_

_(sem você)_

_Green eyes_

_(olhos verdes)_

Harry percebeu a confiança de Draco crescendo à medida que a música ia fluindo. E que música! Harry estava de queixo caído, os olhos brilhando, o coração palpitante, a garganta apertada de emoção. Aquela música era _dele_, segundo Draco. E o loiro demonstrava tanta paixão ao interpretá-la que Harry tinha que acreditar naquelas palavras. Ele queria acreditar. Draco não cantaria _aquilo_ se não fosse sincero.

Passou a entender a tensão que Draco demonstrara havia pouco e sorriu mais uma vez, encantado, ou ver como Draco superava sua insegurança a cada nota tirada do violão, a cada palavra que escapava de sua boca, a voz crescendo ainda mais e a palheta arranhando as cordas com mais forças.

_Honey you are the sea_

_(Querido, você é o mar)_

_Upon which I float_

_(sobre o qual eu flutuo)_

_And I came here to talk_

_(e eu vim aqui pra conversar)_

_I think that you should know_

_(acho que você deveria saber)_

Draco voltou a encarar fundo nos olhos de Harry e dessa vez o moreno _acreditou_ realmente que ele o estava _vendo_, que cada som que saía de sua garganta e do vibrar das cordas do violão, toda a atenção, todo o sentimento que ele se empenhava tanto em colocar naquela interpretação, estavam totalmente voltados única e exclusivamente a _ele_. E somente ele.

A tensão no corpo de Draco se dissipava visivelmente, seus ombros já se moviam mais conforme ele empenhava mais vontade ao tocar, seu corpo se balançando quase imperceptivelmente ao ritmo gostoso da canção. Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente para desalojar uma mecha incômoda da franja que já quase alcançava seus olhos.

_That green eyes_

_(Que, olhos verdes,)_

_You're the one that_

_(você é aquele que)_

_I wanted to find_

_(eu queria encontrar)_

_Anyone who_

_(Qualquer um que)_

_Tried to deny you_

_(tentasse te rejeitar)_

_Must be out of their mind_

_(Deveria estar maluco)_

- Exagerado - Harry sussurrou, sem jeito, arrancando outro sorriso de Draco, mas ele não se desconcentrou e pronunciou enfaticamente as próximas palavras enquanto acenava positivamente com a cabeça, como se conversasse com ele.

_'Cause I came here with a load_

_(Porque eu cheguei aqui com um fardo)_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_(e este me pareceu tão mais leve)_

_Since I've met you_

_(desde que te encontrei)_

_And honey you should know_

_(E, querido, você deveria saber)_

_That I could never go on_

_(que eu nunca poderia continuar)_

_Without you_

_(sem você)_

Depois de alcançar as notas mais altas com facilidade, Draco voltou a abaixar a voz levemente rouca. Olhos nos olhos. Harry não pôde deixar de achá-lo lindo, as íris límpidas, brilhantes, as pupilas pequenas por causa da claridade, o cabelo se mexendo com leveza conforme ele tocava.

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Ohohohoh_

_Ohohohoh_

_Ohohohoh_

_Ohohohoh_

E as palavras finais foram pouco mais de um sussurro.

_Honey you are a rock_

_(Querido, você é uma rocha)_

_Upon which I stand_

_(sobre a qual eu me sustento)_

O som do vibrar das cordas foi morrendo conforme Draco parou de arranhá-las, sustentando a finalização da música até o som desaparecer e só desaparecer e s finalizaçe arranhendo conforme Draco parou de tocaorpo se balançando quase imperceptivelmente ao ritmo gostoso restarem os sussurros das folhas e os demais sons do bosque enquanto eles se encaravam, sorrindo.

- Draco, isso foi... - Harry abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não encontrou um adjetivo apropriado para a ocasião. Não existiam palavras suficientes para descrever o quanto ele estava surpreso e maravilhado.

- Sim? - incentivou Draco, rindo de sua cara de bobo.

- Foi incrível, foi fantástico, foi... - Harry piscou, então fez o que queria fazer desde que tinha desgrudado os lábios dos dele, minutos atrás.

Ajoelhou-se, inclinando o corpo para frente e beijou-o novamente, com mais volúpia, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos do loiro, para se equilibrar. Draco sorriu em meio ao beijo e tirou o violão de entre eles. No mesmo momento Harry se precipitou contra Draco, fazendo com que ele escorregasse pelo tronco da árvore até cair de costas na grama, meio torto.

- Hey, minha camisa! - Draco protestou, ajeitando-se melhor na grama enquanto Harry se acomodava sobre ele com um sorriso safado no rosto. - Se não rasgou, pelo menos está toda suja agora!

- Sinto muito - disse o moreno com cara de quem não sentia nem um pouco. - Quer que eu deixe você tira-la para não suja-la ainda mais?

- Cala a boca, Harry - Draco puxou-o para outro beijo, que Harry logo quebrou novamente.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei de falar o quanto eu gostei da surpresa.

- Quem precisa de palavras? - insistiu Draco, tentando puxá-lo novamente.

- Mas e sua camisa? - insistiu o moreno, divertido ao ver Draco ficar irritado.

- Quem liga para a minha camisa?

- Você, ora! Estava reclamando ainda agora!

Draco agilmente girou o próprio corpo, invertendo as posições.

- Eu reclamo demais, você já devia saber que não deve dar atenção a tudo o que eu falo, mas ao que eu faço - disse, retirando os óculos de Harry antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Ou tentar...

- Ai! Minhas costas - Harry gemeu. - Acho que estou em cima de uma raiz.

Draco aliviou um pouco de seu peso sobre Harry e o moreno aproveitou para pegá-lo desprevenido e inverter as posições novamente, o sorriso enviesado e os olhos brilhando, maroto.

- Se você não se importa com sua camisa, _eu_ me importo com minha camiseta. Prefiro sujar a sua, que já está suja mesmo - ele deu de ombros.

- Seu farsante! E eu preocupado com suas costas!

- Mas era verdade! - Harry esticou a mão para o lado em que ele havia se deitado e trouxe um graveto para o campo de vista de Draco, o sacudindo enfaticamente. - Só não era uma raiz!

Draco riu com vontade da expressão indignada no rosto do moreno e fechou os olhos ao fazê-lo, sentindo-se ser sacudido pelo riso do outro também, aquele riso contagiante que ele tanto apreciava. Ao voltar a abrir os olhos, percebeu Harry fitando-o contemplativo, de cima, seu corpo ainda alinhado sobre o seu próprio, o peso que não era incômodo, mas reconfortante.

- Eu já disse que amo quando você sorri? - a voz de Harry saiu baixa, levemente rouca.

- Já - Draco sussurrou de volta, as mãos comichando para deslizar por entre aqueles cabelos desgrenhados, mas sentiu como se fosse estragar o bonito quadro à sua frente caso mexesse um músculo sequer. - Não com essas palavras, mas...

- Fica tão mais bonito... tão diferente...

Draco sentiu uma sensação de _déjà vú_ àquelas palavras. O movimento das folhas da macieira logo acima, os desenhos formados pela parca luz que conseguia ultrapassar os vãos entre as folhas desde as árvores mais altas do bosque, isso parecia criar uma atmosfera familiar. Draco lembrou-se de já ter vivenciado aquilo, Harry encarando-o de cima, deitado sobre ele, sem os óculos, sorrindo-lhe daquela maneira estonteante.

"_A nossa vida está mudando, não está?"_

"_Está?"_

"_Sim... Você está diferente."_

Lembrou-se do sonho que havia tido semanas atrás, antes mesmo de descobrir o que sentia por Harry. E concluiu que ele tinha razão mesmo em seus sonhos. Draco estava diferente. Ele se sentia diferente. Mais vivo. E essa mudança tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em toda sua vida. Harry era a melhor coisa que poderia ter-lhe acontecido.

- Que foi? - a voz intrigada de Harry chamou-o de volta à realidade e Draco percebeu que sua vista tinha se desfocado, então piscou algumas vezes.

- Nada... eu estava apenas pensando...

- E em que você estava pensando? - Harry saiu de cima dele, ficando de lado, cotovelo no chão, uma das mãos apoiando a cabeça para que ele não saísse de seu campo de visão, a outra mão em sua cintura e uma das pernas entre as suas. Seus olhos vagaram por cada pedacinho do rosto do loiro.

- Em como nossa vida mudou de repente. Isso não te assusta, às vezes? Você não fica com uma sensação de que é tudo muito irreal? E que a qualquer momento você vai acordar e perceber que ainda me odeia?

Harry sorriu.

- Sim, eu tenho essa mesma impressão. Não, eu nunca te odiei, Draco. Tudo bem, a maioria das vezes você era muito incômodo, a pedra no meu sapato, mas... ainda assim, não era suficiente para que eu te odiasse. Nossa rixa era infantil demais para um sentimento tão complexo quanto o ódio.

- Falou o expert em sentimentos, hein - disse Draco, sarcástico.

- Hunf... estou muito longe disso... - Harry ponderou, então inesperadamente abaixou a cabeça, capturando seus lábios com precisão e suavidade, apenas selando-os. - Isso é real o suficiente para você? - perguntou ele, roçando seus narizes.

- Hummm, não sei... nem deu tempo de eu analisar. Pode repetir, por favor?

Harry sorriu e beijou-o novamente, sem pressa, saboreando as carícias dos lábios, das línguas, a textura de sua pele... até findar o beijo com um suspiro e se acomodar melhor a seu lado, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Draco aproveitou para enveredar seus dedos pelos cabelos negros, finalmente, o perfume do xampu invadindo suas narinas.

- Draco... - Harry murmurou depois de algum tempo de um silêncio confortável.

- Hum? - resmungou o loiro, que tinha fechado os olhos, preguiçoso em abri-los novamente.

- O que nós somos?

Draco pensou um pouco antes de responder. Ele tinha imaginado milhões de maneiras de abordar aquele assunto, pela manhã, enquanto tentava fazer o tempo passar mais depressa. Depois de encontrar Harry, no entanto, ele havia tido muito com o que se distrair. Um pedido de namoro tinha lhe parecido tão constrangedor antes, entretanto, depois de ele ter aberto seu coração com a música, parecia algo tão desnecessário! Eles estavam juntos, não estavam? Se existia mesmo a necessidade de definir seu relacionamento, então a palavra mais adequada seria...

- Namorados? - acabou devolvendo outra pergunta.

- É... acho que... é... sim.

Draco sorriu. Fora mais fácil do que ele pensara. Harry começou a gargalhar, seu corpo tremendo todo com o riso. Draco espiou com um olho, mas tudo o que conseguia ver eram as pontas desgrenhadas dos cabelos negros que tremiam conforme ele ria.

- Que foi? - perguntou o loiro, intrigado.

- Ohhh uma cena muito bizarra se formou na minha mente - explicou o moreno, ainda sem levantar a cabeça de seu peito. - Algo como você pedindo permissão a Sirius para poder me namorar e ele dizendo: "Quais são as suas intenções para com o meu afilhado?" - Harry engrossou a voz numa tentativa de imitar o tom do padrinho e voltou a gargalhar da própria imagem mental.

Draco teve que rir também.

- Nem um pouco donzela, hein, Harry? - zombou. - Nós teríamos que fugir então, porque minhas intenções com você são as piores possíveis!

- Hummm parece tentador - Harry aconchegou-se ainda mais a ele, uma de suas mãos se aventurando para dentro da camisa do loiro. - Melhor você não dizer nada então. A menos que você goste de viver perigosamente... eu, como tenho uma certa queda por aventuras, aceitei namorar com você mesmo que somente cinqüenta por cento de sua família "não se importe" e a outra metade queira me matar e jogar meus restos para os cachorros, não é empolgante? Ficaria muito monótono no seu caso, porque minha família aprovou sem muitos esforços...

- Sua família aprovou, é? - Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim! Bem, Padfoot esperneou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando. Ele gostou de você, já te disse! E Moony... bem, ele até ofereceu ajuda com sua surpresinha para mim, não foi?

- Foi... - Draco teve que concordar, afinal Lupin fora bastante prestativo, mesmo no começo daquela semana, quando ele e Harry ainda não se falavam. - Ele deu umas dicas muito úteis, sim. E me deu a palheta.

- Viu só? Eu disse que eles são caras legais... você ainda vai ter bastante oportunidade de comprovar isso por si mesmo. Isso se Sirius não resolver te matar por ter aula de violão com o namorado dele sem ele estar por perto pra supervisioná-los.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Você acha mesmo que ele vai ficar bravo?

- Pelos cinco minutos mais longos da vida de Moony, sim. Mas depois de uns beijos ele se acalma... Afinal, você é meu namorado agora.

- Isso não é garantia nenhuma - ponderou Draco, e continuou num tom sombrio. - Ele pode achar que eu me aproximei de você pra roubar o namorado dele, já pensou? Ou então que é só um disfarce para que ele não descubra que nós estamos tendo um caso...

- Cara, isso deve ser coisa de família! - divertiu-se Harry. - Achei que nunca encontraria uma mente tão fértil quanto a de Padfoot para supor planos mirabolantes de traição. Vocês deviam escrever um livro: "As mil e uma interpretações para cada frase de seu namorado: descubra se ele está realmente te traindo ou morra tentando". Aliás, eu quero um exemplar! Autografado, é claro.

- Engraçadinho - ironizou Draco enquanto Harry se acabava de rir. - Que mal há em sentir ciúme?

- Ciúme é uma coisa, paranóia é outra, né? Por favor... Por que ele tem que ser tão inseguro? Ele sabe que Remus o ama! Moony _mostra_ isso todos os dias, ele seria incapaz de trair Sirius... Padfoot tem que mostrar um pouco mais de confiança ou Remus pode acabar se cansando.

- E o expert em relacionamentos volta a se pronunciar... - Draco estava aborrecido pelo rumo da conversa. Não queria ficar discutindo o relacionamento de seu professor com o padrinho de Harry. Seu lado ciumento sentia necessidade de se justificar, mas não encontrava argumentos.

- É sério, Draco - Harry finalmente voltou a encará-lo, sua expressão tão séria quanto seu tom de voz. - Eu não tenho experiência com relacionamentos, sei disso. Mas... posso te fazer uma pergunta? Mas você tem que responder com sinceridade, ok?

Draco franziu a testa, mas acabou concordando, curioso para saber o que ele iria propor e aliviado porque a conversa parecia ter voltado a girar em torno deles novamente.

- O que você sente por mim? - o moreno soltou, surpreendendo-o.

- Eu... não sei! - confessou.

- Tente descobrir então - Harry incentivou-o. - Você me disse pelo chat que estava apaixonado. É isso? Paixão?

Draco pensou por um momento, encarando uma maçã madura, bem vermelha, logo acima da cabeça de Harry.

- Não, eu não acho que seja paixão. Paixão é uma coisa intensa demais, mas também é como fogo de palha. Acaba tão rápido quanto começa. Eu me sinto atraído por você desde que te conheci, Harry. Isso já faz quase sete anos agora.

- É isso então? Atração? Aquela coisa que começa com "te" e termina com "são"?

Draco deu um sorriso cansado. Natalie já tinha lhe ajudado a encontrar a resposta para essa pergunta.

- Não, você não é tão gostoso assim, Potter - mentiu, não resistindo em deixar o assunto um pouco mais descontraído e dando um beliscão na coxa de Harry, perigosamente próximo a seu traseiro, mas então voltou a ficar sério depois de arrancar um sorriso do outro também. - Não é _só_ isso, Harry. Eu... acho...

Draco encarou fundo nos olhos de Harry, sentindo aquele calor no coração, uma euforia e uma calmaria ao mesmo tempo. Ele ficaria assim com Harry pelo resto da vida, admirando sua força, sua vivacidade, sua alegria contagiante... seu sorriso, seus olhos, seus cabelos apontando para todas as direções... Não havia nada que ele não gostasse em Harry. As roupas folgadas tinham seu charme, a cicatriz o fazia único... até os óculos não o incomodavam mais depois que ele soubera o verdadeiro motivo de Harry ter escolhido aquela armadura antiquada. Fazia com que ele se sentisse mais aparecido com o pai. Até combinava com seu rosto fino e suave... Gostava de ficar abraçado a ele, como na noite em que eles tinham dividido sua cama; gostava de ouvir sua voz, de sentir seu cheiro... de beijá-lo...

- Amor? - sugeriu o moreno, notando sua hesitação.

Será que aquela palavra conseguia realmente resumir tudo o que ele sentia? Parecia uma palavra pequena demais para conter tanto sentimento. Draco estendeu a mão e retirou uma folhinha presa nos cabelos do seu namorado - _namorado!_ - e aproveitou para deixar seu dedo escorregar por seu maxilar, até acariciar seu queixo.

- Talvez - disse, por fim.

Harry sorriu e segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos como se elas tivessem sido feitas para se encaixarem uma na outra, exatamente dessa maneira. Voltou a deitar a seu lado, encarando a árvore acima.

- O que nós fizemos hoje foi assumir um compromisso um com o outro, não foi? Nós somos namorados, certo?

- Certo.

- Então eu quero que você confie em mim, assim como eu estou disposto a confiar em você. Sei que é inevitável sentir ciúme, mas quando tiver algo te incomodando, me deixe saber, ok? Pergunte, eu vou ser sempre sincero com você. Eu também não sei ainda ao certo se o que eu sinto vai durar para sempre, mas eu vou tentar fazer com que dure. Eu quero que dure. Talvez eu também te ame. Só o tempo vai dizer isso.

- E agora você me beija e nós vivemos felizes para sempre? - brincou Draco, virando-se de lado, para ficar de frente para ele, abraçando-o mais de encontro a si.

Harry sorriu, tocando sua face com delicadeza.

- O beijo eu posso garantir, mas a parte do felizes para sempre... - Harry beijou-o, abraçando-o também. - Só que está um pouco desconfortável aqui, não acha? Minha perna está dormente...

- É... definitivamente, não estamos num conto de fadas - resmungou Draco, se sentando analisando a própria camisa. - Olhe para isso! Vesti minha melhor camisa pra te ver hoje e veja como você me retribui!

Harry fez cara de arrependido, se sentando também e ajudando-o a varrer a sujeira de sua roupa.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não posso agitar um gravetinho, dizer algumas palavras mágicas e fazer aparecer um travesseiro e um colchão de plumas de ganso pra você se deitar, Draco. Pode ir se acostumando com esses lugares impróprios, porque afinal nós não temos muitas escolhas mesmo...

Draco suspirou e tentou não arrastar muito a calça no chão ao se aproximar do tronco da árvore e encostar-se nela, esticando as pernas à frente de corpo. Harry aproximou-se também e deitou a cabeça em sua coxa, recolocando os óculos no rosto. A reação de Draco foi automática, ao levar uma das mãos aos cabelos macios de Harry, sentindo prazer em despenteá-los ainda mais.

- É, Harry... vai ser sempre assim, não vai? Nós vamos ter que ficar atuando em público, procurando lugares escondidos até mesmo pra ficar assim, se tocando, se abraçando, se beijando...

- Eu não me importaria, sabe... - Harry analisou - que todos soubessem. Não me importaria de gritar para o mundo que eu estou com você, andar de mãos dadas... Mas não acho que seja uma atitude muito sábia. Principalmente para você, que tem um sobrenome a zelar, uma reputação a manter... As pessoas tendem a perder o respeito por todos que julgam imorais, e infelizmente têm uma visão distorcida sobre moral. Eu não quero que você perca o respeito que já conquistou. Percebi a maneira como olham para você na empresa, com admiração e até mesmo um pouco de temor pelo seu sobrenome. Não quero que isso mude por minha causa. Acho que não devemos ser descuidados.

Draco quase achou graça ao ouvir os mesmos argumentos que sua mãe utilizara na noite anterior. Mas com Harry falando, parecia tão mais aceitável! Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer, mesmo que ele também sentisse vontade de mandar o mundo às favas e anunciar que Harry era seu e de mais ninguém. Isso evitaria muita cena de ciúme, pelo menos.

- Eu tenho que ser cuidadoso - admitiu. - Prometi isso à minha mãe ontem. Garanti que ninguém diria que nós somos mais do que bons amigos. Vai ser difícil manter uma distância respeitável em público, mas acho que podemos fazer, sim.

Harry deu um sorriso levemente melancólico, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peito.

- Você pode ir lá em casa quando quiser - avisou. - Padfoot vai acabar entendendo. Ele sabe como é não ter muita escolha, afinal passa pelo mesmo problema que o nosso.

- Humm parece tentador - Draco sorriu de lado. - Aquela cama não é tão grande quanto a minha, mas vai ter que ser o suficiente.

- Eu sempre desconfiei que Padfoot tem uma cópia da chave do meu quarto escondida em algum lugar.

- O quê? - os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e Harry gargalhou.

- Brincadeira, Draco! Ele respeita minha privacidade, ok?

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? - Draco estreitou os olhos. - Já se trancou com alguém em seu quarto, é? A Weasley, eu aposto!

- Humm na verdade não. Eu ainda não morava com Sirius quando nós namoramos. Meus tios quase não _me _deixavam entrar na casa deles, quanto menos levar visitas. E desde Ginny eu não tive mais nenhuma namorada.

Draco coçou o queixo e concluiu, satisfeito.

- É, eu acho que vou ter que estrear o seu quarto então.

- Pena que eu não tenho uma banheira como a sua - Harry disse, sorridente.

- Não precisa, eu posso ser bastante criativo com um chuveiro apenas.

Harry gargalhou. E Draco continuou a fazer planos.

- Tem o seu carro também. Não é tão confortável assim, mas é melhor do que esse chão duro e sujo. O vestiário, acredito que esteja fora de cogitação.

- Sem dúvida! - o moreno concordou. - E nós poderíamos criar alguns disfarces para sair, já imaginou?

- Potter, eu não vou me vestir de garota! - Draco ralhou, irritado com a imagem mental criada pelas palavras do namorado. - Nem você vai! Isso seria ridículo!

Harry riu ainda mais.

- Não estou falando pra ninguém se vestir de garota! Apenas usar óculos escuros, boné, alguma coisa do tipo, e ir para algum lugar que não estejamos acostumados a freqüentar, algum lugar menos movimentado, quem sabe...

- Bem... contanto que você não tinja seu cabelo de ruivo, está tudo bem - Draco sentenciou. - Além disso, meu pai vai estar bastante ocupado com o julgamento, talvez se ele passasse alguns dias fora...

- Julgamento? - Harry interrompeu-o, intrigado.

Draco fechou os olhos, lamentando-se por ter tocado no assunto. Não que pretendesse esconder aquilo de Harry, mas ele não queria ter que falar sobre o assunto. Com ninguém. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Natalie sempre insistia para que ele falasse sobre tudo com ela, e era ainda mais persistente quando descobria algo que ele _não queria_ conversar a respeito.

Então ele respirou fundo e contou. Contou sobre a conversa que tinha entreouvido dos pais - seria admiração aquilo que vira em seus olhos ao contar a maneira como Narcissa tinha persuadido Lucius a deixá-la cuidar do assunto? -; contou sobre os julgamentos pelos quais seu pai já havia enfrentado, saindo sempre impune de todos eles; e contou como não estava realmente preocupado, pois nada seria diferente dessa vez.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, fazendo um ou outro comentário e franzindo e desfranzindo a testa. Draco sabia que a assunto era delicado para seu namorado - namorado! - pois, afinal, seu pai fora um dos muitos seguidores do assassino dos Potter. Mas, provavelmente em consideração a ele, Harry não fez qualquer comentário desagradável, ainda que Draco tivesse certeza que o moreno torcia para que dessa vez o resultado fosse diferente.

Até mesmo Draco se pegou pensando: como seria se seu pai fosse mesmo declarado culpado? Será que ele lamentaria muito? Ou será que desejava isso secretamente também? Ultimamente, os crimes de Lucius não passavam de burlar impostos, manipular os relatórios da empresa e desviar o máximo possível de finanças para suas várias contas espalhadas pelo mundo. Não era nada que ele se orgulhava, mas havia muito deixaram de ser tão cruéis quanto quando Riddle estava vivo, comandando seu exército. Porém ainda assim, isso não mudava seu passado.

- Eu não sei se fico feliz por você ou se lamento por você ter um pai como... - Harry arrancou-o de suas meditações, depois de algum tempo de silêncio onde somente os dedos do loiro continuavam sua carícia nos cabelos do namorado.

Draco voltou sua atenção para Harry, mas este tinha mordido o lábio inferior e parecia arrependido de ter começado aquela sentença.

- Me desculpe. Eu acho que pensei alto demais - desculpou-se ele.

- Conclua - pediu Draco. - Um pai como...?

Harry ainda pensou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras:

- Meu pai era generoso, levava uma vida honesta e era batalhador, mas está morto. Seu pai é... foi um criminoso, inescrupuloso, mas ainda assim, é seu pai. E está vivo. Eu acredito que, mesmo que meu pai não fosse tudo o que dizem que ele era, eu não gostaria de vê-lo na cadeia. Seria egoísta de minha parte, desejar que Lucius seja condenado.

Draco pensou se era prudente dizer para ele não sentir tanto, já que às vezes ele próprio também desejava isso. Mas acabou sacudindo levemente a cabeça, como se quisesse arrancar aqueles pensamentos dela.

- Esqueça isso. Chega de falar sobre o meu pai. Vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis. Quero ter algo para me lembrar do dia em que nós começamos a namorar.

Harry sorriu buscando uma das mãos do outro e entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Como por exemplo?

- Humm vejamos. Você pode começar dizendo como eu sou lindo e irresistível e...

- Modesto! - ironizou Harry, mas o loiro não lhe deu atenção.

- ... e confessar que foi paixão à primeira vista.

- Ah, claro, eu só quis te socar no nosso primeiro encontro.

- Viu só? Para mim está claro: é amor!

Harry ergueu o tronco e virou-se até estar de gatinhas no chão. Com um olhar predador e a lentidão calculada de um gato manhoso, ele engatinhou para mais perto do loiro, obrigando-o a encolher as pernas até que Harry estivesse entre elas e só parou quando seu nariz estava a centímetros do de Draco.

- E no seu caso, hein? – ele murmurou, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, os olhos presos nos lábios do outro, como se estivesse prestes a beijá-lo, mas sem nunca fazê-lo. – Foi o quê?

- Ohh eu tenho certeza que fui enfeitiçado - justificou-se Draco, em tom de conspiração, também encarando os lábios de Harry, hipnotizado. Seu próprio rosto inclinou-se para o lado contrário, instintivamente, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu para mais perto.

- Jura? - Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para cima, divertido e encantado com a seriedade que Draco conseguia empregar em seu discurso seguinte:

- Sim! Eu posso jurar que tem algo em seus olhos que faz com que eu não seja eu mesmo quando estou a seu lado. Você fez algum feitiço, confesse, Harry - Draco levantou os olhos, estudando as íris do namorado bem de perto. - Essa cor não é normal. Não pode ser. Além disso, o que mais poderia explicar o fato de que _eu_, Draco Malfoy, fiz uma serenata pra você - Draco bateu na própria boca. - Está vendo? Eu não acredito que eu usei a palavra "serenata" e o meu nome numa mesma sentença! Por favor, me belisque, eu devo estar preso em algum pesadelo!

- Hum não precisa pedir duas vezes - Harry finalmente deu um selinho em Draco e pretendia dar também um beliscão em sua coxa, mas algo o impediu. - Epa! O que é isso? – perguntou, sentando-se nos próprios tornozelos.

Draco riu, debochado, retirando o celular do bolso.

- Chama-se celular, dizem que é muito útil.

- Engraçadinho...

- Verdade! Além de fazer e receber chamadas, mensagens, e-mails, ainda tem joguinhos e tira fotos! Recentemente, eu descobri que é um ótimo instrumento de espionagem, sabe?

- Sério? - os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e ele tentou pegar o aparelho, mas Draco tirou-o de seu alcance.

- Na-na-não! Eu já ia me esquecendo - o loiro tirou uma mecha do cabelo da testa e abriu o celular, concentrando-se. - Estou te devendo uma coisa...

- O quê? - Harry observou, curioso, o estranho ritual que se seguiu.

Draco sacudiu os cabelos para se livrar de qualquer sujeira que tenha persistido e tornou a arrumá-los sem dificuldade nenhuma. Então segurou o celular de costas, da maior distância que seu braço alcançava, umedeceu os lábios rapidamente com a língua e ajustou o ângulo de seu rosto para ficar meio de lado para a minúscula câmera do aparelho, de modo a esconder o avermelhado do machucado em seu rosto. Ele piscou algumas vezes e lançou um rápido olhar para o moreno de boca aberta, bem a seu lado. Sorriu.

- Fecha essa boca, Harry.

E antes que Harry esboçasse qualquer reação, ele voltou a encarar a câmera bem no momento em que o flash bateu, lançando uma claridade ofuscante à sua pele pálida.

- Pronto - disse, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido. Deu uma checada rápida na foto recém tirada, como se não tivesse dúvidas de que tinha saído perfeita - o que Harry não duvidava - e fechou o celular com um "flip" macio. Deslizou-o para o bolso da calça novamente. - Vou mandar revelar para você colocar no seu quadro.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, só então fechando a boca. Franziu o cenho.

- Como assim? Só _uma_ foto?

Foi a vez de Draco piscar.

- Bem, eu posso tirar mais, se você quiser. Mas vai sair caro, pode ter certeza. Pensa que eu saio distribuindo fotos minhas assim, a torto e a direito? Aliás, eu tenho algumas no meu computador que... hey! Me devolva isso!

Enquanto Draco fazia seu modesto discurso, Harry tinha se aproveitado da distração para deslizar agilmente os dedos para o bolso do namorado, retirando o celular sem dar tempo de o outro reagir.

- Se você quer fazer um serviço, faça direito, Draco... hey! - disse o moreno, assim que deu de cara com o wallpaper. - Eu conheço esses olhos.

- Me devolve isso - Draco fez mais uma tentativa infrutífera.

- Espere! Eu... eu me lembro disso! Foi a Luna quem tirou! Mas... como? Draco!

Draco levou um tapa na mão e um olhar que deixava bem claro que não teria outra alternativa, a não ser contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Sim, fui eu quem pediu que ela tirasse aquelas fotos suas. Sou culpado de todas as acusações, satisfeito?

Harry apenas sorriu, travesso.

- Quer dizer que fica pagando a outros para que tirem fotos minhas! O que mais você andou fazendo, hein? Vamos, confesse.

- Humm... além de espiar todos os seus treinos de uma das esteiras da academia e se trocando no vestiário?

- Seu pervertido, filho da mãe! Não acredito que você fez isso!

- Culpe a Natalie! - Draco levantou ambas as mãos para cima.

- Sei... - Harry voltou a atenção para o aparelho novamente, ativando a câmera sem dificuldade nenhuma e se acomodando melhor ao lado de Draco, encostando suas têmporas. - Diga "xis", Draco.

Flash!

- Hey! Eu não tive tempo de me preparar - protestou Draco, impaciente. - Eu posso ter piscado bem na hora, e você fotografou o lado machucado do meu rosto! Ou meu cabelo pode estar...

- Então vamos tentar de novo.

Flash! Flash! Flash!

Harry aproveitou para tirar algumas fotos de Draco irritado, afastando-se de seu beijo, tentando recuperar o celular... mas logo Draco cedeu e entrou na brincadeira. Eles gastaram um longo e agradável tempo nisso e revezavam para bater as fotos - que não foram poucas. Sorrindo; fazendo caretas - Harry era muito bom nisso -; de bochechas coladas; se beijando - inclua essa várias vezes -; se abraçando; Harry no colo de Draco; deitados na grama com os cabelos sujos; os dois mordendo uma mesma maçã; o loiro tocando violão... Draco até mesmo pediu para Harry deitar sobre ele e tirou uma foto do moreno sem óculos, com as folhas da macieira ao fundo, mas se recusou a explicar o motivo. Seria embaraçoso ter que admitir que vinha tendo esse tipo de sonho havia algum tempo.

- Como você consegue ser tão fotogênico? - Harry perguntou, admirado, enquanto examinava pela primeira vez as fotos tiradas. Estava encostado ao tronco da macieira com Draco sentado entre suas pernas, as costas do loiro contra seu peito, de modo que os dois pudessem ver as fotos.

Draco estufou o peito.

- É um dom natural, é claro que você não saberia como funciona... tsk... Mas me diga, como você vai fazer pra colocar mais alguma foto naquele seu quadro? Não acha que ele está um pouco lotado, não?

- Ah, eu dou um jeitinho. Sempre cabe mais umas fotos lá. É claro que não muitas, eu vou ter que selecionar umas duas ou três, só. Também tenho um porta-retrato que ganhei no último aniversário e que não ocupei ainda. Essa eu já sei qual vai ser.

Harry navegou entre as fotos até achar uma em que os dois sorriam radiantes, os rostos próximos o suficiente para suas bochechas se tocarem, mas ainda assim, poderiam passar facilmente por dois grandes amigos se divertindo.

- Essa. Vai ficar na sala - disse Harry, sorridente.

- Num lugar de destaque, eu suponho - Draco praticamente exigiu isso. Na verdade, tinha apreciado a escolha de Harry, principalmente depois de perceber o destaque que a luz tinha dado à covinha do lado direito de seu sorriso tão característico, além de ter disfarçado o seu machucado.

- Bem, eu não garanto... Se Sirius perceber que eu estou dando maior destaque a nossa foto do que a dele com Moony e Prongs, ele não vai deixar barato...

- Hunf... - Draco fungou, desgostoso.

- Oh, e por falar em Sirius, acho melhor nós irmos andando, já está escurecendo - o moreno fechou o aparelho celular e o devolveu ao dono.

- Ahhh fica mais um pouco, fica? - Draco se aconchegou mais de encontro a Harry, fazendo uma voz manhosa.

- Por que você não vem pra minha casa? A gente pode aproveitar mais um pouquinho nosso primeiro dia de namoro, hein? - Harry beijou a têmpora do loiro, alisando os fios macios de sua franja.

Draco suspirou, levantando-se e Harry fez o mesmo. Ambos espanaram a sujeira das vestes.

- Melhor eu ir pra casa - disse Draco, por fim, e Harry fez bico. - Não quero que meu pai pense que eu estou fugindo dele.

Harry notou certa amargura na voz do namorado e como ele evitou encara-lo nos olhos. Estava bem claro que Draco realmente _estava_ fugindo do pai, mas Harry podia entender muito bem sua reação. Ainda mais se tratando de um assunto tão delicado quanto o orgulho Malfoy.

- Está bem - Harry concordou, mas não desfez seu bico, propositalmente.

Draco sorriu e aproximou-se, envolvendo-o em seus braços e iniciando um beijo longo e profundo. Quando eles finalmente se desgrudaram, se encararam com lábios avermelhados e olhos brilhantes que diziam muito mais que palavras.

- Te vejo amanhã? - perguntou o moreno.

- Com certeza. Vou te esperar no pátio no intervalo, ok? - Harry assentiu e Draco tomou uma postura mais ameaçadora. - E é bom você já ir pensando em alguma desculpa pra fazer umas visitas ao meu escritório, à tarde, porque se eu tiver que te chamar, vai ser muito pior, fui claro?

- Sim, chefe. Como quiser, chefe! - Harry bateu continência da melhor maneira que pôde, já que Draco ainda o abraçava.

Draco enterrou o nariz na curva do pescoço do moreno e aspirou seu perfume uma última vez.

- Liga pra mim antes de dormir? - sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem sob seus dedos.

- Ligo. Não esquece de me mandar as fotos?

- Não vou esquecer - Draco sussurrou mais uma vez, dessa vez próximo aos lábios do moreno, antes de beijá-lo uma última vez.

Se afastaram relutantes e pegaram as bicicletas. Pelo caminho, quando a trilha era plana e enquanto ainda não havia possibilidade de serem vistos, seguiram de mãos dadas enquanto guiavam com uma só mão. Ao chegarem no parque aberto, o sol já tinha se posto e os postes de luz pareciam não fazer muito efeito perante a luz turva do anoitecer. Despediram-se com um simples "Até logo", mas o pequeno instante em que se entreolharam, valeu por uma longa despedida e uma promessa de que aquele dia fora somente o começo do resto de suas vidas.

Juntos.

--------------

**N.A.: **Nunca achei que seria tão difícil escrever esse capítulo. Por quê? Simplesmente porque foi o último. Finais de fic, ou são muito bons, ou são muito ruins, daqueles que decepcionam a gente. Espero que este não seja o caso e que pelo menos eu tenha criado uma categoria intermediária de "finais de fic". Que vontade de chorar!

Sobre o capítulo, a música é _Green Eyes - Coldplay_, e ela estava planejada para esse capítulo desde o início da fic (pra quem prestou atenção, eu deixei uma pista nas Notas da Autora do primeiro capítulo). Espero que a cena dos vizinhos não tenha sido tão enfadonha... eu achei que seria interessante apresenta-los, só pra deixar a impressão de que a vida continua e que coisas novas aparecem a cada dia! Ou, no caso, pessoas novas rsrsrs.

Desde HBP, eu passei a imaginar Narcissa do jeitinho que eu escrevi nesse capítulo: com instinto maternal no lugar certo, manipuladora e, acima de tudo, elegante - aqui caberia esnobe também rsrs. Pra quem sentiu falta da Natalie, ela volta no epílogo, ok?

Quanto às cenas do casal principal... bom, tentei misturar bom-humor com romance e até algum atrevimentozinho... não queria deixar muito água-com-açucar, espero ter conseguido...

Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer a compreensão de vocês, o apoio que tenho recebido - apesar das cobranças, que de um jeito ou de outro sempre aparecem - desde o início da fic! Mas todo esse blá-blá-blá de autora chorona, eu vou deixar para o epílogo - sim, o Epílogo, socorro!

Passei por uma longa época de provas e quando as férias finalmente chegaram, fui acometida por uma "alergia a computador", não sei se vocês já ouviram falar rsrsrs. Passei bastante tempo lendo, pra ver se me curava, e quando começou a bater aquela saudade do pc, houveram várias alterações no meu serviço - eu não tenho mais um pc só pra mim - e a fonte do meu pc queimou, o que me fez passar bem umas quatro semanas sem.

Enfim... depois de muito tempo lutando com o finalzinho desse capítulo, espero que tenha valido a pena! Apesar da tristeza por ser o final de uma longa - e prazerosa - jornada, estou satisfeita com Green Eyes, graças às críticas de vocês!

Eu TENHO que agradecer e oferecer o capítulo à minha grande amiga e beta Lunnafe (vc soube muito bem como me emocionar mais que o normal dessa vez, Fefê!); à querida Nessa, que está sumida, mas que ainda mora no meu coração (beijos, linda!); à Dany e à Arsínoe, que sempre me incentivam; à Anna Malfoy e suas dicas mágicas; ao Marcos Tardeli, que logo logo vai ser meu vizinho (uhauhauhua ;D); e por último, mas não menos importante, à minha irmã e grande amiga de todas as horas, Idril Anarion.

E, é claro, agradeço de coração a todos que revisaram: **Harumi Chan**, Monica Dias, **Torfithiel**, YUkI.NeKO.KUn, **Kah Slytherin**, Anastasia K., **Larme Delamort**, Sarih, **Lucas Mello**, Sarah Costa, **Eri Potter**, carolzita malfoy, **Nikkih**, brian white, **Tallentiertgould**, kaio, **Nessa Reinehr**, RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST, **Clara dos Anjos**, Maaya M., **.lee.**, kamila, **Mr.Marple**, Cherryx, **LeLeCa SaPeCa**, lovecandy, **Alis Clow**, Ainsley Haynes, **Ana K13 Poste**, Fefah, **Sy.P**, Sam Crane, **msmdhr**, Patrycia, **watashinomori**, Nina Black Lupin, **Arwen Mione**, Alice P., **Laura Piovesan**, Barbara G., **Larissa**, Ainsley Haynes, **biancaw**, Ainsley Haynes, **Moony**, Marck Evans, **tachel**, Lena, **Yoko Hiyama**, Torfithiel, **Mel Arwen**, Amanda Poirot, **Ana Paula, Juliana**, Cin, **Lady Athena-chan**, Srta Black, **Mewis Slytherin**, Bela-chan, **-Bem-Te-Vi-**, Reh Brown, **Shiva Shakti**, Ivinne, **Srta. Kinomoto**, Thatah, **Ayla Potter**, LilsEvns, **Mel Deep Dark**, Mathew Potter Malfoy, **Marcos Malfoy**, Paula Lirio, **DW03**, Anna Malfoy, **Northon Spears Malfoy**, Pandora Black, **Daia**, paula, **Neguinha**, Isis, **taci malfoy**, Moi lina, **Sakuya**, Lís, **Felton Blackthorn**, Carol, **gutinha**, Sha, **Dieggo**, Karla Malfoy, **ScheilaPotter**. Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém. Recebi uma review fofa dia 23, mas a pessoa deve ter esquecido de se identificar. Por favor, se identifique!

Esse capítulo é dedicado também a vocês e a todos que vêm acompanhando a fic, mesmo sem se pronunciarem, aos que esqueceram de comentar, aos que não sabem o que dizer, aos que não tiveram tempo de deixar um olá... e também aos que ainda irão ler a fic!

Me desculpem, eu não venho tendo tempo de responder reviews, então achei por bem não responder nenhuma, já que não posso responder a TODAS. Leio cada uma delas, me emociono, fico rindo feito boba na frente do pc, abraço um travesseiro, bato os pés no chão... é tão bom receber reviews! Por favor, não desistam de revisarem! Não desistam de mim! Eu ainda tenho um epílogo pra escrever, preciso saber a opinião de vocês, preciso de incentivo!

Ainda não é uma despedida, então, até o Epílogo - que não deve ser muito extenso, por isso eu acredito que não demore a chegar. Beijos!

--------------

**N.B./ **Esta Beta agradece imensamente o carinho de todos vocês com seus reviews e palavras de apoio (mesmo qdo cobranças) pra nossa querida Amy! Mas não quero atrapalhar o lindo discurso da Amy (enxugando as lágrimas), e vamos ansiosamente esperar pelo epílogo, pois mtos assuntos ficaram pendentes... (ou esta seria uma tática mercadológica para deixá-los com mta curiosidade!) XD (sorriso maléfico) Agradeço a todos pela paciência e apoio neste longo tempo de espera para este capítulo, e também explico que com um problema de mudança de casa, eu também demorei um pouco para betar, e foi uma espera justificada... ficou ótimo, não! Para que o epílogo não demore mto, faço um desafio! Vamos bater o recorde de reviews pra Amy, o que acham!


	30. Capítulo Extra

**ATENÇÃO: **Eu comecei a escrever o epílogo sem me preocupar com o tamanho, cuidando apenas para não deixar pontas soltas, mas quando dei por mim ele já estava grande _demais_ para um epílogo. Por isso a Lunnafe sugeriu que eu dividisse. Então, teoricamente, este é um capítulo extra, mas pra mim ele faz parte do epílogo (uma vez que eu vou sempre considerar "Começo" como o último capítulo da fanfic). Mas não se preocupem, já estou postando o restante para ser lido logo em seguida! Boa leitura!

**O futuro é pra ser descoberto**

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

Harry olhou mais uma vez para a porta da sala. Era quarta-feira, o que significava aula conjunta com Administração, por isso o garoto nem tinha feito o intervalo, indo direto para a sala de Matemática. Esperava encontrar Draco lá, mas o intervalo passou e nada de o loiro aparecer. Será que tinha faltado e nem tinha avisado? Teria acontecido alguma coisa?

- Harry! - o moreno voltou-se para Hermione, sem realmente vê-la. - Harry, o que há? Eu estou tentando conversar com você, mas parece que você está tão longe!

O moreno suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se culpado por não estar dando atenção aos amigos. Ron estava emburrado, de braços cruzados e de bico.

- Ele está assim a manhã inteira, Mione.

- Me desculpem - Harry disse, arrependido. - Eu só estou preocupado com Draco.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram.

- Oh! Claro! Eu quase me esqueci! O julgamento de Malfoy é hoje, não é?

- É... - Harry confirmou, fazendo o bico de Ron desaparecer, apesar de ele ainda parecer chateado.

- Como ele está reagindo, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, muito mais compreensiva.

- Sinceramente, Mione, eu não sei o que pensar. Ele tenta não demonstrar, mas está abalado, sim. Fica irritado facilmente - ou mais facilmente que o normal; quando eu toco no assunto ele diz que não quer falar sobre isso, que é problema do pai dele e muda logo de assunto... Enfim, não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer pra saber o que realmente se passa na cabeça dele.

Harry achou desnecessário dizer que Draco vinha se enchendo de trabalho ultimamente, que o tempo que sobrava para eles se verem era cada vez mais curto, que Draco evitava encarar seus olhos... Às terças-feiras, depois do treino de Harry, eles costumavam ficar até mais tarde na quadra, jogando - agora que eles voltavam a pertencer a times separados e rivais. Porém na noite anterior, Draco tinha saído da academia dizendo estar cansado demais e sequer esperara Harry tomar uma ducha no vestiário.

- Eu sei que ele conversou com Jane - continuou - e ela tentou dizer da maneira mais sutil possível que a situação não está muito boa para o lado de Malfoy.

Jane, a vizinha de Sirius, era também advogada e, apesar de não estar envolvida no caso, estava muito bem informada. Não por menos, pois era um dos assuntos mais comentados, não só no meio jurídico.

- Oh... - exclamou Hermione, mas desviou rapidamente a atenção para seu material.

Harry percebeu que Ron mordeu a língua para não falar algo do tipo "Bem feito!" e agradeceu mentalmente ao amigo por isso. Não por Lucius Malfoy, mas por Draco, que não tinha culpa nenhuma, mas que acabava sofrendo as conseqüências do passado de seu pai.

- Bom dia, classe - Remus chegou, cumprimentando e Harry já estava prestes a perder as esperanças de ver o namorado, quando este entrou na sala de aula.

Impassível. Inabalável. O cabelo loiro num corte curto, apesar de a franja quase tocar os olhos - do jeitinho que Harry pedia que ele cortasse -, a camisa de um branco imaculado e calças jeans pretas. Quem não conhecesse um pouco do que se passava, diria que não havia nada o perturbando e que nunca vira nenhum garoto tão seguro de si, por sua postura, seu andar firme, sua expressão decidida.

Seus olhares se cruzaram como se atraídos um pelo outro e Draco dirigiu-se ao lugar vazio ao lado de Harry.

- Bom dia - disse ele, cordialmente, tanto a Harry quanto a Hermione e Ron. Hermione devolveu o cumprimento também cordialmente, enquanto Ron apenas murmurou em resposta.

- Bom dia, Draco - disse Harry, aliviado. - Tudo bem?

Draco respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça, sem encará-lo. Harry suspirou, derrotado. Sabia que seus olhares não voltariam a se cruzar. Pelo menos não naquela manhã.

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

- Sra. Towner, ele está incomunicável hoje, me desculpe. Está em uma reunião muito importante. Talvez eu possa ajudá-la? Anoto, sim, é claro! Sim? Ok, peço para ele retornar assim que possível. Obrigada pela compreensão. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Natalie desligou o telefone e terminou de fazer sua anotação na agenda do patrão. Dois toques suaves na porta fizeram com que levantasse os olhos. Sorriu.

- Olá, Harry! Como vai?

- Oi. Bem, obrigado. Ahmm - o garoto coçou a cabeça e andou hesitante até estar de frente para Natalie, apesar de seus olhos verdes ansiosos não pararem de dançar entre a porta fechada e a secretária. - Será que eu... - ele apontou para a porta, achando desnecessário completar a frase.

- Ele pediu para não ser perturbado, mas acredito que você não esteja incluído nisso - a secretária piscou um olho discretamente.

- Obrigado - Harry deu dois passos em direção à porta, mas parou, mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou os dois passos que dera. - Natalie, como ele está? Você sabe, eu perguntaria diretamente a ele, mas ultimamente ele não tem dito mais que três palavras seguidas.

- Bem... - Natalie indicou a cadeira para que ele se sentasse. - Tenho certeza que você sabe como Draco tem estado esses dias, querido. Mas não posso dizer o que te espera nesse momento, do outro lado dessa porta. Ele chegou, deu ordens para não receber nenhum telefonema, a não ser de sua casa ou do advogado da empresa - Natalie encolheu os ombros. - Ele já recebeu quatro telefonemas. Três do Dr. Hudson e, logo em seguida, da mãe. Isso há não mais de meia hora. Não deu sinal de vida desde então.

Harry pareceu ainda mais nervoso.

- Você acha que já acabou o julgamento, então?

- Acredito que sim.

Harry ficou de pé num salto.

- Eu vou falar com ele.

Natalie ofereceu-lhe um sorriso calmo e compreensivo.

- Achei que você o faria. Só por isso ainda não entrei. Você tem o direito de ir primeiro.

Harry devolveu um sorriso melancólico em agradecimento e dessa vez não hesitou. Bateu duas vezes e entrou.

Natalie sentiu o coração mais leve. Não podia evitar sentir uma preocupação de mãe por Draco, mas Harry sabia muito bem lidar com ele.

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH—**

A mão de Harry estava suada ao girar a maçaneta da porta e ele secou ambas mais uma vez na calça social. Enquanto isso, seus olhos registravam a figura de Draco de pé em frente à janela, as mãos nos bolsos, com o olhar longe, além da selva de pedra visível do lado de fora. A sala estava iluminada apenas pela luz que vinha das janelas, deixando sua silhueta apenas contornada pela pouca claridade

O moreno deu um passo para dentro e tornou a fechar a porta, suavemente. Talvez Draco estivesse realmente absorto demais para notá-lo, ou talvez apenas fingisse isso para que ele fosse embora, no entanto Harry fez o contrário. Aproximou-se por trás dele, os passos abafados pelo carpete. Encostou seu corpo no do loiro, encaixando os braços por entre os dele, abraçando-o e encostando o nariz em sua nuca.

_I am safe when I am with you_

_(Estou seguro quando estou com você)_

_I feel warm if you want me to_

_(Me sinto aquecido se é assim que você quer)_

_I'm cured, when I'm by your side_

_(Estou curado se estou ao seu lado)_

_I'm alright_

_(Estou bem)_

A única reação de Draco, foi se apoiar de volta nele, mas isso foi suficiente para que Harry respirasse aliviado. Fechou os olhos, sem saber que o loiro também o fazia. Aspirou o suave perfume dos cabelos de Draco, beijou o pequeno pedaço de pele que a camisa deixava descoberto e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

Ah, sentia tanta falta disso! De poder abraçá-lo, ficar perto dele sem ter que fingir, mesmo que fosse só para ficar assim, em silêncio, sentindo-o, tendo certeza de que ele era real e que ainda era o _seu_ Draco. Seu namorado. Tivera tanto medo de perdê-lo... em dois dias completaria um mês que eles estavam namorando. Apenas um mês, e Harry já estava se sentindo despedaçado só em pensar que tudo poderia terminar.

Eles ficaram assim, se reconfortando, durante cinco minutos que pareceram eternos, até que Harry quebrou o silêncio:

- Como você sabia que era eu?

A resposta demorou um pouco, mas veio, numa voz calma e leve que Harry quase não se lembrava de ter ouvido da mesma pessoa:

- Natalie não deixaria ninguém mais entrar.

- Poderia ter sido ela.

- Poderia. Ela é atrevida, às vezes. Mas não tanto quanto você.

Harry sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez em alguns dias. Draco também deu um meio sorriso, mas Harry não chegou a ver. O moreno apertou-o mais de encontro a si, de maneira mais possessiva, e tornou a beijar a nuca do namorado.

- Estava com saudades de você.

Draco suspirou audivelmente.

- Eu também, Harry.

Mais alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram, porém daquela vez foi Draco quem o cortou.

- Sim.

- O quê?

- Sim, o julgamento já acabou.

Harry abriu a boca para se defender, dizer que não tinha perguntado nada, mas pensou melhor. Estivera pensando tanto em uma maneira de abordar o assunto que não se surpreenderia se em algum ponto seus pensamentos tivessem se feito ouvir.

- Lucius foi condenado a quarenta e nove anos de prisão.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na mente de Harry, juntamente com o tom calmo da voz de Draco. Tentou achar o que dizer, mas o loiro continuou:

- Cela individual, televisão, livros, conforto. Nada que se compare ao luxo que ele está habituado, mas melhor do que ele poderia exigir. Ele vai recorrer, é claro. Não existe possibilidade de o juiz voltar atrás em sua decisão, mas o Dr. Hudson disse que tem esperanças de baixar a pena para 20 anos, com direito a liberdade condicional depois de cumprida a terça parte da pena.

- E você? - Harry perguntou, fazendo círculos com a ponta do nariz nos fios macios e loiros.

- Eu acho provável que ele consiga reduzir ainda mais a pena. Se bem conheço meu pai, ele vai mobilizar meio mundo pra conseguir sair o quanto antes de lá. Além disso, eu poderia apostar que muita gente naquele tribunal está de olho comprido no nosso dinheiro. Basta saber negociar.

Harry afastou-se lentamente, soltando-se de seu abraço, somente para dar a volta e envolver a cintura de Draco com uma mão e encará-lo nos olhos, acariciando sua face com a outra. Sentiu-a um pouco áspera, o que era muito raro.

- Eu perguntei sobre _você_. Como você está? De verdade?

Draco sorriu de lado - oh, como Harry tinha sentido falta daquele sorriso! - e tirou as mãos dos bolsos, envolvendo os ombros de Harry.

- Eu sobrevivo. Sabe, acho que estou bem mais leve agora que já aconteceu. Um pouco desapontado com a repentina falta de sorte de Lucius, mas sei que não vai ser por muito tempo. Logo, logo ele sai de lá. Com o orgulho ferido, mas quem sabe não seja melhor assim?

Harry sorriu também e começou a distribuir beijos pela face do loiro. Queixo, bochechas, nariz, orelhas... como se quisesse conferir se ainda se lembrava de todos os detalhes, do gosto daquela pele.

- E sua mãe? - perguntou, em meio aos beijos.

- Achei que ela reagiu muito bem, também. Acho até que foi isso que me deixou mais tranqüilo. Não saberia como agir se minha mãe desmoronasse. Estou acostumado a ser confortado por ela, e não o contrário - Draco deu um suspiro longo e satisfeito, fechando os olhos e rendendo-se às carícias do namorado. - É... Narcissa Malfoy sempre vai me surpreender.

E ele não poderia estar mais certo quanto a isso, como viria a descobrir mais tarde. Porém, naquele momento, só estava interessado nos lábios de Harry, que finalmente encontraram os seus. Beijaram-se como se deve, depois de uma semana se desencontrando. Primeiro com calma, depois com mais empolgação, as mãos passeando por toda a extensão do corpo do outro ao alcance; lábios, línguas, dentes.

Algum tempo depois, eles se encaravam ofegantes, as testas unidas. Draco estava sentado na mesa, a gravata no chão, metade dos botões da camisa abertos, parecendo ainda assim impecável, enquanto Harry, no mesmo estado, parecia todo desarrumado, ainda que de uma maneira muito atraente aos olhos de Draco. Principalmente com o rosto afogueado daquele jeito, os olhos brilhando na sala mal iluminada.

- Vamos pra minha casa hoje? - murmurou Harry, recuperando o fôlego.

- Harry...

- Você prometeu que iria qualquer dia desses! - Harry fez bico. - Desde que começamos a namorar, você só está me enrolando!

- Não estou te enrolando, Harry, você sabe muito bem! Nós não escolhemos um momento muito pacífico pra começarmos a namorar. Além disso, eu levei algum tempo pra conquistar a confiança de Black, não podia simplesmente chegar na casa dele dizendo que iria passar a noite lá. Mas prometo que vai ser diferente daqui pra frente, ok? Vou dar toda atenção a você.

Harry ronronou, manhoso:

- Então você vai?

- Hoje não, Harry. Minha mãe parece ter reagido bem, mas é bom eu ficar de olho nela. Além disso, hoje é quarta-feira! Vamos deixar para o fim de semana, ok?

Harry deixou os ombros caírem, derrotado. No fundo, entendia muito bem e até apoiava a decisão de Draco. Tinha aprendido a ter certo respeito por Narcissa Malfoy. Mesmo tendo se encontrado com ela apenas uma vez no último mês, ele tinha uma vaga impressão de que o sentimento era mútuo.

- Ok - concordou o moreno, por fim. Então tornou a colar o seu corpo ao do loiro. - Onde nós estávamos, mesmo?

Draco sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, num convite descarado que Harry não hesitou em aceitar. Enquanto acariciava toda a extensão das costas do loiro, sua língua trabalhava avidamente na pele sensível do pescoço, próximo à orelha do outro. Draco gemeu baixinho, mas em seguida praguejou, ao assustar-se com o telefone tocando.

Harry também assustou com o barulho, mas não impediu Draco de atender ao telefonema. Deixou-se cair na cadeira confortável do escritório, enquanto Draco - ainda sentado em cima da mesa - se contorcia para alcançar o aparelho.

- Que foi, Natalie? - disse ele, mal-humorado.

Harry pôde imaginar Natalie se desculpando, o que suavizou um pouco a expressão do namorado.

- Tudo bem. Quem é dessa vez? - as sobrancelhas dele franziram. - De novo? Bem, vamos ver. Obrigado, Natalie, pode passar a ligação - houve uma pequena pausa antes que ele continuasse. - Dr. Hudson? O q... sim, pode falar.

Curioso, Harry observou a expressão de Draco mudar rapidamente de apreensão para surpresa.

- O quê? Como? Quando?

A boca aberta em espanto logo foi tomada lentamente por um sorriso enviesado que crescia a cada momento até que Draco passou a parecer mais uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente antecipado do que um executivo esperando por notícias do julgamento do pai. Antes de voltar a falar, Draco se preocupou em mostrar gravidade na voz.

- Mas isso é muito grave! Sim! Por favor, tome providências imediatamente. E, doutor, por favor, mantenha-me informado sobre _qualquer_ coisa, entendeu? Ligue para o meu celular, anote o número:...

Harry aguardou ansiosamente que Draco terminasse de recitar o número de seu celular, se despedisse e colocasse o telefone no gancho. Então o loiro passou uma mão pelos cabelos e voltou seu olhar surpreso para ele, um sorriso torto voltando a seus lábios.

- Meu pai fugiu!

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

Lucius Malfoy já tinha deixado tudo combinado com a esposa e nem mesmo seu advogado sabia de seus planos. Assim que percebeu a gravidade das acusações das quais seria julgado, o empresário percebeu também que as chances de sair impune do tribunal seriam mínimas. Por isso, tomou uma série de providências durante aquele mês para deixar tudo preparado para sua fuga, caso houvesse necessidade: providenciou dois passaportes falsos, juntamente com toda uma documentação que passaria pela maioria dos testes de credibilidade; passou todos os seus bens para o nome de Narcissa e deixou instruções para ela sobre onde e quando encontrá-lo. Lucius se informou sobre os guardas responsáveis por transportá-lo para a prisão, caso fosse condenado, e reconheceu um deles. Macnair estava atolado até o pescoço em atividades suspeitas e devia-lhe alguns favores, chegara a hora de pagá-los. Sendo assim, um carro especial o esperava do lado de fora do tribunal. Mesmo que alguém o visse entrar no carro, não o reconheceria com os cabelos disfarçados por um boné e as roupas de grife que se enquadrariam muito melhor em alguém da idade de seu filho: camiseta pólo e calças de brim.

Antes que dessem por sua falta, ele já estava a caminho do aeroporto, assumindo outra identidade.

Draco não questionou a mãe, mas no fundo sempre soube que ela já sabia que aquilo iria acontecer. Ela manteve a cabeça erguida durante toda a investigação que se seguiu e foi interrogada algumas vezes. Não foi de muita ajuda, mas sequer atrapalhou. Não recebia telefonemas suspeitos, deixou-se ser escoltada por guardas, as correspondências foram vigiadas, movimento de contas bancárias. Nada, nenhuma suspeita.

Dois meses depois, o assunto já havia se desgastado e os interesses das autoridades e das pessoas se voltavam para coisas mais recentes, mais urgentes.

Numa manhã de sexta-feira, após o termino do último dia de aulas de seu primeiro ano na faculdade, Draco combinou com Harry de almoçarem juntos em um restaurante perto da empresa para comemorar, mas teve que passar na mansão para pegar sua pasta e avisar a mãe. Custou a convencer Harry a descer um pouco, para poder se arrumar sem pressa, porém conseguiu dobrá-lo depois do que o moreno chamou de "truques sujos".

Eles entraram e Winky veio a seu encontro com certa urgência dizendo que sua mãe o aguardava na sala de estar.

- Pode ir - disse Harry. - Eu espero na cozinha, não tem problema.

Draco não se importou em responder, apenas rolou os olhos e o segurou pelo pulso, forçando-o a acompanhá-lo.

- Minha mãe não morde, sabe?

- Eu sei, mas ela quer conversar com você! Provavelmente é um assunto particular, não quero me meter.

- Você não se mete. O que diz respeito a mim, diz respeito a você também.

Harry desistiu de protestar. Sabia que já tinha perdido a batalha.

Ao chegar à sala de estar, Draco surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com ninguém menos de sua tia Bellatrix acompanhando sua mãe. Estacou na porta, a meio caminho de entrar, com Harry logo atrás.

Havia alguns anos que não a via, mas podia dizer com certeza que ela não mudara em nada, e que ainda tinha as mesmas reações ao vê-la. Os cabelos negros e lisos contrastavam com o dourado de Narcissa e os traços bem feitos, ainda que aristocráticos, eram maculados por um brilho intenso demais nos olhos e um sorriso distorcido que lhe emprestavam um ar de sadismo. Draco estremeceu ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Oh, veja só quem chegou - um dedo fino e longo descreveu uma carícia suave pelos traços de seu maxilar, fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem, mas de uma forma muito diferente da que Harry lhe causava. Chegava quase a ser assustador. Bellatrix afastou-se e abriu os braços, usando uma vozinha infantil: - Não vai dar um abraço na titia Bella?

Draco engoliu em seco e deu uma olhada furtiva para a mãe, que permanecia impassível, ainda sentada no sofá, bebericando uma xícara de chá. Narcissa deu um leve aceno de cabeça, indicando para que ele o fizesse e Draco não teve escolha senão aproximar-se e se deixar abraçar. Sentiu o perfume de rosas e pela primeira vez sentiu ânsia com aquele cheiro que deveria ser tão suave.

- Querido, como você cresceu! - continuou ela, quase sarcástica, soltando-o e o examinando de cima a baixo. - Veja só, Cissa! É a própria figura do pai! Se não tivesse o formato de seu queixo, diria que Lucius o fez sozinho - ela gargalhou da própria piadinha e Draco conteve-se para não estremecer novamente. - Hey... ora, ora... o que temos aqui...

Draco percebeu tarde demais que tinha se esquecido de Harry. O moreno havia tentado sair sem ser notado, mas os olhos perscrutadores de Bellatrix foram atraídos pelo movimento e seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais assustador ao vê-lo.

- O garoto Potter - ela examinou-o também de alto a baixo. - Como vai a família? - ela perguntou fingindo inocência, e então levou a mão ao peito teatralmente. - Oh, que indelicadeza a minha. Esqueci-me que você _não_ tem família.

As narinas de Harry se dilataram e sua expressão se tornou dura como Draco não via havia muito tempo. Porém antes que alguém se pronunciasse, Narcissa pousou lentamente a xícara na bandeja e falou:

- Bella, eu preciso conversar com meu filho.

- Está bem - Bellatrix deu de ombros e se encaminhou até a porta, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Harry. - Só não demore muito, Cissa. Nós não queremos nos atrasar para o shopping, não é mesmo? Estarei esperando no carro.

Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios de forma indecente e contornou Harry, afastando-se pelo corredor sem olhar para trás. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. Shopping? Narcissa ia fazer compras com Bellatrix? Algo estava muito suspeito naquilo.

- Draco, eu vou esperar do lado de fora - disse Harry e em seguida acenou respeitosamente para Narcissa. - Sra Malfoy, com licença.

Narcissa acenou em resposta e Harry saiu, fechando a porta. Dessa vez Draco não protestou. Talvez o assunto fosse mesmo mais sério do que ele esperava.

- Meu bem, sente-se - chamou Narcissa e Draco obedeceu-a, se sentando lentamente de frente para a mãe. - Aceita chá, querido?

- Não, obrigado - o loiro respondeu, polidamente, e Narcissa suspirou.

Draco notou certa melancolia em sua voz quando ela começou:

- Draco, eu estou de partida. Vou me encontrar com seu pai.

O garoto tentou não aparentar surpresa diante daquela afirmação. Já suspeitava que algo do tipo aconteceria algum dia, só não achava que fosse tão cedo.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou, simplesmente.

Narcissa abaixou os olhos.

- Infelizmente, não posso te contar agora, querido. Para o seu próprio bem, compreenda. Achamos que é mais seguro para você se não souber por enquanto.

Ela levantou novamente os olhos, esquadrinhando seu rosto à procura de compreensão e Draco umedeceu os lábios, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

- Eu entendo. Não se preocupe. Já está tudo pronto? Vai partir já?

- Vou. Mas não estou levando nada. Não quero levantar suspeitas até estar bem longe. Bellatrix vai me levar ao shopping. Lá eu compro algo que achar necessário e pego um táxi para o aeroporto.

Draco assentiu novamente, sem saber o que dizer.

- Quando volta? - perguntou, por fim, mas algo em seu peito dizia que ele não gostaria de ouvir a resposta.

A atitude de sua mãe, ao levantar-se e atravessar a sala, sentando-se a seu lado, só fez confirmar o que ele já suspeitava. Ela tomou sua mão e acariciou-a com sua pele sedosa. A voz de Narcissa tornou-se ainda mais dolorida.

- Querido, eu deixei o Dr. Hudson encarregado de entregar-lhe alguns papéis na segunda pela manhã. Neles eu estou passando a empresa, a mansão e a casa de campo para o seu nome - a face de Draco se contorceu minimamente e ele sentiu a garganta se apertar conforme ela continuava: - Eu apreciaria se você não despedisse o Sr. Pritchard, ele tem sido um excelente funcionário. Deixe-o encarregado do meu jardim, eu já o instruí sobre a maneira que gosto que as minhas flores sejam tratadas. Tomei a liberdade de ligar para a esposa dele ontem, Natalie, e tive uma conversa longa e agradável com ela. Sei que estará em boas mãos enquanto você puder contar com ela. Não preciso dar instruções a Winky para que ela te trate como um filho, sei que ela já o faz. Confie nela. Eu confio - a voz de Narcissa tremeu ao continuar: - Eu temi tanto que isso acontecesse! Felizmente não aconteceu do jeito que eu temia, mas ainda assim, nós estamos nos separando, meu bem. O meu maior medo era ter que escolher com qual dos dois deveria ficar. Seu pai precisa mais de mim do que você, Draco. Você entende isso? Entende como é difícil pra mim?

Draco assentiu rapidamente, se sentindo totalmente incapaz ao ver duas grossas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto da mãe. Deixou-se ser puxado para um abraço apertado. Enterrou o rosto no colo da mãe como havia muito não fazia e sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não se preocupou em conter as lágrimas. Tentou memorizar aquele cheiro mais uma vez, o perfume de sua mãe, um aroma levemente doce e fresco como a manhã. Descobriu que não precisava. Já estava impregnado em seus sentidos e gravado permanentemente em sua memória.

- Se houvesse algum modo... Mas não seria justo eu querer levá-lo comigo, meu amor. Você tem sua vida aqui, seus amigos... - ela beijou-lhe os cabelos e sussurrou: - Você tem quem te ame aqui. Agora eu sei. Não posso comparar o amor dele ao meu, mas posso entender que você deva ficar - ela respirou profundamente, sem conseguir evitar um soluço. - Tenho certeza que pode conseguir o que quiser, filho. Apenas seja cuidadoso, está bem?

- Não vou mais vê-la, mãe? - murmurou Draco.

- Eu preciso acreditar que sim, querido - a voz de Narcissa falhou novamente. - Quando a poeira baixar, está bem? Eu prometo. Não tente me procurar, vou assumir outra identidade a partir de hoje, assim como seu pai já assumiu há dois meses. Eu entrarei em contato e nós poderemos nos encontrar em algum lugar do mundo, ok?

Narcissa soltou-o relutante e Draco não se preocupou em secar o rosto, ou o pescoço de sua mãe. Encarou-a com seriedade, determinado a assegurá-la de que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa e que ele não a culpava de maneira alguma por deixá-lo para trás. Narcissa tinha razão, o lugar dele era com Harry, na empresa que ele já considerava sua, em sua casa, onde já construíra sua vida.

- Prometa-me que vai ficar bem, querido.

- Eu prometo, mãe - Narcissa deu um sorriso triste e Draco levou um das mãos ao rosto da mãe para secar o caminho de lágrimas. - E não se esqueça da sua promessa. Quero visitá-los algum dia.

- Não vou esquecer, meu filho - ela levantou-se e puxou Draco junto com ela para um último abraço apertado. - Adeus, Draco.

- Até algum dia, mamãe - ele hesitou antes de continuar: - Mande lembranças minhas ao papai.

Narcissa sorriu, soltando-o novamente e limpando o rosto.

- Direi a ele que você mandou um abraço. Adeus.

Sem olhar para trás, Narcissa pegou sua bolsa perto da porta e saiu, deixando a porta aberta. Ao sair, deparou-se com Harry encostado na parede, as mãos nos bolsos, olhando com interesse as diversas obras de arte com as quais ela própria havia decorado cada canto daquela mansão. Não sentiria falta delas. Estava indo para um lugar tão bonito, artístico e inspirador que sequer teria tempo de sentir saudade dessas peças caras. Sentiria falta do lar no qual construíra sua família, de Draco, mas não era tola para se apegar tanto assim ao que o dinheiro poderia comprar.

Ao notá-la, Harry endireitou sua postura respeitosamente e encarou-a de cabeça erguida, sem dizer palavra alguma. Ela admirou-o muito mais naquele momento.

- Cuide bem do meu filho - disse, com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir, mesmo sabendo que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua voz ainda demonstrava alguma emoção. - Adeus.

Não esperou por nenhuma resposta. Não precisava. Distanciou-se pelo corredor com passos firmes e determinados.

No instante em que Narcissa sumiu de vista, Draco saiu da sala de estar com os olhos ainda um pouco vermelhos, mas totalmente recomposto.

- Venha, Harry. Vou pegar minhas coisas no quarto. O que você acha de comida italiana?

Harry achou que entendia o que se passava. Por isso não tocou no assunto até ter certeza de que Draco tinha superado a separação. O que demorou mais do que alguns dias.

_And I could write a song_

_(E eu poderia escrever uma música)_

_A hundred miles long_

_(com uma centena de milhas de comprimento)_

_Well that's where I belong_

_(Bem, esse é o meu lugar)_

_And you belong with me_

_(E seu lugar é ao meu lado)_

_And I could write it down_

_(E eu poderia anotar isto)_

_Or spread it all around_

_(Ou espalhar para todo lado)_

_Get lost and then get found_

_(Perder-me e depois me encontrar)_

_Or swallowed in the sea_

_(Ou ser tragado pelo mar)_

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S—**

Por sorte, a partida da sua mãe coincidiu com o início das férias de verão, o que dava mais tempo para que Draco se informasse sobre tudo na empresa, inclusive informações das quais somente seu pai tinha acesso. E ele, é claro, fez as mudanças que achou necessárias.

Como diretor da empresa Malfoy, Draco demitiu os funcionários que tinham ligação direta com seu pai. Não por desconfiar que Lucius tentaria intervir na empresa novamente, mas simplesmente por não confiar neles. Alguns deles eram suspeitos de terem praticado os mesmos crimes pelos quais seu pai havia sido acusado, e isso trazia certa revolta ao garoto - não sem razão. Além do que, muitos deles haviam sido comprados pelo seu pai, para que encobrissem algumas de suas falcatruas. A Dra. Jane Gareth, vizinha de Harry e advogada competente, havia aconselhado que ele fizesse dessa maneira, para que a empresa fosse totalmente desvinculada de Lucius e seu passado, e também para criar a (falsa) impressão de que Draco se sentia revoltado por ter sido abandonado pelos pais, desviando assim o interesse das autoridades.

Contratou pessoas novas, muito bem qualificadas, com a ajuda de Natalie - já que Umbridge foi uma das primeiras a ser demitida; contratou outra empresa para fazer a contabilidade, deixando bem claro aos colaboradores que pretendia deixar tudo muito transparente e limpo; demitiu também o Dr. Hudson, que só podia ser corrompido para ter tratado da defesa de seu pai por tantos anos, e contratou a Dra. Gareth como sua advogada pessoal e da empresa; Ferdnand Pritchard, marido de Natalie, além de jardineiro da mansão, ainda recebia um salário razoável para ficar sempre disponível para a empresa, caso surgisse necessidade de um motorista, o que acontecia freqüentemente.

Draco tentou convencer Harry a ser seu sócio, mas o moreno não aceitou. Seus argumentos foram que ele não entendia nada sobre administrar uma empresa, além do que levantaria muitas suspeitas. Preferiu continuar sendo um empregado como tantos outros. No fundo, ele tinha medo de que se tornar sócio de Draco pudesse afastá-los. Não queria ter que tratar de negócios quando eles estivessem juntos. Pelo menos não a maior parte do tempo.

Quem ficou feliz com a notícia foi seu padrinho, Severus Snape. Draco o tinha como segunda opção, mas isso pareceu ferir o orgulho dele - ou talvez ele realmente não se sentisse particularmente tentado pela proposta. O professor ofereceu sua ajuda, se necessário, mas não queria se envolver com nada além de suas aulas, que já demandavam muito de sua atenção e esforço.

Não aceitando a possibilidade de ter que tocar toda uma empresa sozinho, ainda nem tendo terminado a faculdade, Draco chamou Natalie para ser sua sócia. Primeiro a secretária ficou sem fala, depois recusou (várias vezes seguidas), mas finalmente Jane conversou com calma com ela, explicando quais seriam suas obrigações, o quanto Draco _precisava_ de alguém confiável com quem dividir a responsabilidade e ela acabou concordando. Faria tudo para o bem de Draco. Suas únicas exigências foram que ela pudesse cuidar do Departamento Pessoal também. Disse que não saberia ficar o tempo todo "bancando a sócia".

Draco concordou e acabou contratando Heloísa Popkin, a antiga secretária de seu pai, para ficar no lugar de Natalie. Pensou em provocar Harry com isso, mas o moreno apoiou totalmente sua decisão. Disse que seria bom para manter as fofocas em torno dele e a secretária, ao invés de Harry. E realmente funcionou. Segundo Natalie, muitos funcionários cochichavam nos intervalos sobre o patrão e a secretária, enquanto Harry sempre se passava por melhor amigo - e puxa saco - do Sr. Malfoy. Mas é claro que Natalie deu algumas dicas para Popkin sobre como se vestir elegantemente sem ser vulgar.

Terminado um curto período de estágio, Harry foi contratado. Ele sempre fez questão de deixar bem claro que estava mais que satisfeito com seu posto, mas Draco não deixou por isso mesmo. Dentro de alguns meses, promoveu Davi Gudgeon, o antigo superior de Harry, a Gerente Geral - o que o deixou com muito pouco tempo para cuidar do Departamento de Pesquisas, especificamente. Fez com que Harry ocupasse o cargo de Gerente de Pesquisas. A mudança foi muito bem aceita pela maioria do departamento, já que o garoto demonstrou bastante desenvoltura e habilidade em seu cargo, além de que Natalie sempre apontava para o fato de que ele não precisava fazer esforço nenhum para liderar: era um dom natural dele. Culpa de seu carisma! Quando Harry tentou protestar, Draco argumentou que assim ele teria mais desculpas para chamá-lo para reuniões em seu escritório e Harry não teve escolha senão aceitar a promoção.

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

Não demorou muito para os Weasley saberem sobre eles. Logo nas primeiras semanas de férias, Molly convidou-os para almoçar. Remus e Sirius foram como um casal dessa vez, e todos tentaram reagir normalmente quanto a isso. No entanto Molly servia alguma coisa a Sirius sempre que ele fazia menção de beijar a bochecha de Remus; Arthur não parava de puxar conversa com o professor; Colin lançava olhares esquisitos para ambos; Fleur tentava arrumar desculpas para não tirar os olhos do mais novo casal; Percy não parecia dar importância a ninguém, muito menos aos dois; e Ron não tirou os olhos do frango durante toda a refeição - o que, na verdade, não era de todo incomum. Bill, Charlie e Ginny, no entanto, agiram normalmente e Fred e George não perderam uma oportunidade de fazer piadinhas bem-humoradas.

- E então, Harry, parece que só você está sobrando por aqui - comentou George, servindo-se de mais salada.

- Claro que não - protestou Harry, sentindo os olhares de Hermione e Ron queimarem sua pele. - E Charlie?

- Encontrei uma velha amiga da faculdade esses dias - respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo simpático.

- Sim, aquele tipo de amizade colorida, conhece? - completou Fred, enchendo seu copo e o do irmão de suco de limão.

- É, pode ir tirando o olho que o garoto é comprometido, ouviu bem? - disse George em tom de aviso, apontando-lhe a faca e riu da própria piada, junto com o irmão gêmeo.

Harry forçou um sorriso sem graça e voltou a comer, tentando esconder o próprio rubor. Entretanto, para seu completo desespero, Sirius resolveu entrar na conversa, já que Remus parecia entretido na conversa com Arthur.

- Na verdade, ele já tem compromisso também - disse ele, cutucando-o com o cotovelo.

- _Sirius_! - Hermione sibilou do outro lado da mesa, porém já era tarde demais. Metade da mesa tinha parado para ouvir e a outra metade logo teria sua atenção voltada para eles também.

- Jura? - os olhos de Fred brilharam de malícia.

- E quem é ela, Harry? - perguntou George, também interessado.

Harry abriu a boca, sem saber ao certo se negava ou se confirmava, porém novamente Sirius se adiantou.

- É uma loira gostosa de Administração, não é mesmo, Harry? - Harry arregalou os olhos para o padrinho, que piscou, descontraído, enchendo a boca de batata assada. Do outro lado da mesa, Ron engasgou e começou a tossir como um louco.

- Hummm o Harryzinho tá podendo, heim? - animou-se Fred. - Quando é que você vai apresentá-la pra gente?

- É, afinal nós somos praticamente irmãos, certo? - concordou George.

- Hey, eu ouvi direito, o Harry está namorando? - questionou Charlie em voz alta, fazendo com que todos olhassem para Harry.

Ron estava mais vermelho que um pimentão e continuava a tossir ruidosamente, enquanto Molly e Hermione tentavam acudir dando tapas em suas costas; Ginny interrompeu uma discussão com Colin bruscamente, perscrutando-o com seus olhos azuis profundos; Remus franziu a testa, alternando olhares intrigados entre Sirius e Harry, que estava cogitando a possibilidade de esconder o rosto no que sobrara do frango.

- É verdade, Harry? - Bill pareceu animado.

Todos aguardaram uma resposta. Até mesmo Ron parou de tossir. Harry podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração soarem como tambores em seus ouvidos. Buscou os olhos de Remus, perdido, e este encolheu os ombros. Harry respirou fundo. Sabia que a escolha de contar a verdade ou não aos Weasley cabia somente a ele. Olhou hesitante por um momento para Colin e Fleur, mas resolveu ignorar suas preocupações, afinal eles já sabiam sobre Remus e Sirius e tinham concordado em não sair espalhando pra ninguém.

- Humm... na verdade, não.

- Ahhh - lamentou-se George.

- Assim você nos envergonha, Harry! - completou Fred, desapontado.

- Eu bem que desconfiei - comentou Fleur, fazendo pose de entendida.

Antes que a atenção se dispersasse novamente, Harry continuou de uma vez só, quase num sussurro:

- Não é uma garota; é Draco Malfoy.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio antes que Ron voltasse a tossir com ainda mais força. Os gêmeos começaram a gargalhar, fazendo com que os demais seguissem seu exemplo. Percy, que comia em silêncio, lendo um panfleto político, meneou a cabeça reprovadoramente antes de voltar à leitura. Harry lançou um olhar desconsolado a Remus, que sorriu, solidário, porém não fez menção de interferir nem permitiu que Sirius voltasse a fazê-lo.

- Cara, você quase me convenceu - disse Fred, fingindo limpar uma lágrima dos olhos.

- Você tem um talento nato para a comédia, já te disseram isso? - concordou George, segurando o estômago de tanto rir. - Tem certeza que não quer ser nosso sócio?

- Se bem que, se colocássemos uma saia em Malfoy, não faria muita diferença - comentou Ginny arrancando mais risadas dos outros, o que fez com que Harry ficasse aborrecido.

- Eu estou falando sério! Qual é o problema de vocês? - irritou-se. - Estou namorando Draco Malfoy!

Foi a vez de Sirius cair na gargalhada enquanto observava as diversas reações dos ocupantes da mesa. Os olhos de Ginny quase saltaram das órbitas; Fleur levou a mão à boca em espanto; Bill e Charlie ficaram boquiabertos, assim como Arthur; o panfleto de Percy caiu no chão, esquecido; Remus teve que se sentar, perdendo a cor gradativamente; Fred e George olharam para o irmão caçula ao mesmo tempo:

- Ele está falando sério, Ron?

Ron, deu uma última tosse fraca e lançou-lhes um sorriso amarelo, mas foi Hermione quem respondeu, com dignidade:

- Ele está falando sério, sim. Não é verdade, Professor Lupin?

- Sim - confirmou o professor, com seriedade.

A mesa irrompeu em comentários novamente. Fred e George ficaram momentaneamente estupefatos, mas logo voltaram a fazer piadinhas. Molly precisou ser abanada. Depois de tomar um copo de água com açúcar que Bill lhe trouxe, a matriarca começou a chorar enquanto resmungava algo como "Oh, pobre menino, tão perturbado... Se tivesse aceitado vir morar conosco nada disso teria acontecido...".

Harry pediu licença e se retirou da mesa, magoado. Enquanto todos se preocupavam em acudir Molly, discutir o quanto aquela notícia era inesperada ou, no caso de Percy, totalmente previsível, "Afinal os dois viviam se pegando, como naquele último jogo, não é mesmo?". Fred e Jorge incrementaram suas descrições de Malfoy usando mini-saia, meias até os joelhos e deixando os cabelos crescerem pra usar marias-chiquinhas. Hermione ficou dividida entre ajudar Ron com Molly e ir atrás de Harry, mas quem deu o primeiro passou foi Remus.

- Com licença, Arthur - disse se levantando depois de limpar a boca no guardanapo, porém Sirius segurou seu braço.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou tentar consertar sua mancada.

- Como assim, _minha_ mancada? - indignou-se Sirius. - Foi ele quem resolveu contar a verdade!

- Claro, depois que você o encurralou, ele tinha que sair por algum lado! Você por acaso se perguntou se ele estava pronto para dizer essa verdade ou, quem sabe, contar uma mentira pra ganhar tempo?

- Eu apenas fiz uma piadinha! Ora, vamos, onde foi parar seu senso de humor durante todos esses anos, Moony?

Remus puxou o próprio braço, sua expressão tão séria quanto possível.

- Meu senso de humor termina onde a coisa fica séria, Sirius. Seu afilhado está magoado, se você ainda não percebeu. Isso é sério o bastante pra você?

Dizendo isso, Remus se afastou, entrando na casa e deixando para trás um Sirius carrancudo resmungando enquanto terminava de beber seu suco. Nem os gêmeos conseguiram animá-lo com suas imitações.

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

Remus demorou algum tempo para achar Harry no sótão, encolhido num canto, abraçando as pernas e olhando para uma pilha de livros gastos e empoeirados. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que o normal, mas ele parecia estar agüentando firme para não chorar.

O professor suspirou e foi se sentar no chão, ao lado dele sem dizer palavra alguma. Harry não deu nenhum sinal de que tinha percebido sua presença, mas foi o primeiro a falar, depois de algum tempo:

- Vai ser sempre assim, Moony? Sempre que alguém descobrir, ou que eu resolver contar pra alguém... vai ser sempre tão difícil? Tão doloroso?

Remus umedeceu os lábios e deu um sorriso triste, que Harry não chegou a ver.

- Talvez. É o tipo de notícia não-convencional e, portanto, as pessoas demoram a compreender. Existe todo um tabu em torno da homossexualidade que, infelizmente, ainda está longe de acabar. Quero dizer, quantas pessoas por aí dizem que aceitam, mas ficam transtornadas quando acontece dentro da própria família ou dentro do círculo de amizades? Mas aos poucos as pessoas vão se acostumando e aceitando, eu quero acreditar. Elas só precisam de algum tempo pra digerir. E talvez você deva ser paciente e dar esse tempo para elas também, Harry. Mesmo que machuque um pouco.

Quando Harry não fez menção de fazer algum comentário, Remus continuou:

- Veja Fred e George, por exemplo. Eles ficaram surpresos, mas já aceitaram. Aliás, duvido que alguma coisa possa abalar aqueles dois. Ron levou mais tempo, mas já está aceitando melhor, apesar de ainda ser difícil pra ele, por se tratar de Draco. Mas você tem que entender o lado de Ginny também, que foi sua namorada e de repente descobre que você é gay! Quem garante para ela que você não ficou com ela só pra disfarçar?

Remus esperou que Harry se defendesse, porém este parecia imerso nos próprios pensamentos.

- E Molly é um caso ainda mais complicado - continuou. - Você por acaso pensou na possibilidade de que parte da reação dela ao descobrir sobre Sirius e eu se deve à preocupação dela justamente com o exemplo que seríamos pra você? Sobre como isso influenciaria na sua educação? Não é segredo pra ninguém que ela preferia tê-lo debaixo das asas que vivendo com o irresponsável do seu padrinho.

- Mas isso não tem nada a ver, Moony! - exasperou-se Harry, finalmente encarando-o com os olhos marejados. - Eu não me "tornei" gay por causa da influência de vocês! O relacionamento de vocês só abriu meus olhos para a possibilidade de que, se eu não conseguia encontrar ninguém pra mim, ninguém que me completasse, que me fizesse sentir bem, então talvez estivesse procurando no lugar errado! E que talvez... talvez essa pessoa estivesse bem diante do meu nariz e eu só não conseguisse enxergar antes...

- Eu sei, Harry - Remus empregou seu melhor tom compreensivo. - Eu acompanhei parte dessa sua descoberta de perto e posso dizer que entendo perfeitamente o que aconteceu. Mas Molly não sabe tudo o que eu sei. Ela não viu o que eu via quando vocês se olhavam nas salas de aula, nem conhece Draco como eu conheço. Molly é o tipo de mãe dedicada, que sonha pelos filhos e que se sente realizada por eles, por isso acha que tudo poderia ser diferente se tivesse criado você dentro das próprias crenças e regras. Quem garante que ela ainda não alimentava esperanças de que um dia você e Ginny reatassem e que você se tornasse efetivamente um membro da família?

- Ela é a pessoa mais próxima de uma mãe que eu tenho, Moony - murmurou Harry, tristemente.

- E é exatamente por isso que dói tanto. É também por isso que a aprovação dela é tão importante pra você. Mas nem por isso você pode desistir de ser sincero com as pessoas que realmente importam pra você. Entenda Harry, que cada uma dessas pessoas que estão aí fora querem você muito bem e se preocupam com a sua felicidade, mas têm maneiras diferentes de demonstrar isso. Você só tem que convencê-las a te dar a chance de mostrar o quanto suas escolhas vão te fazer feliz. E o primeiro passo você já deu. Mesmo que talvez não tenha sido o momento oportuno pra contar a verdade, você já demonstrou sua confiança e sua segurança ao admitir isso na frente de todos eles. Essa coragem nem mesmo eu tive e me orgulho muito por você, ok?

Remus bagunçou carinhosamente os cabelos de Harry.

- Obrigado, Moony - respondeu o garoto, com um sorriso tímido.

- Eu só estou sendo sincero. Agora tenha paciência. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão compreender e aceitar, mas para tudo há seu próprio tempo.

- Você acha que vai demorar muito?

Remus abriu a boca para responder à pergunta quando foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Ambos se voltaram para a cabeça de Hemione, que espiava para dentro com uma expressão de alívio. Em seguida ela desapareceu e gritou para alguém do lado de fora:

- Ele está aqui!

Logo depois ela estava de volta acompanhada de perto por Ron, que parecia sem jeito.

- Você está bem, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

Harry apenas acenou em concordância, sem fazer menção de se levantar, porém se pôs de pé num instante quando percebeu Molly e Sirius entrando também. Molly tinha os olhos vermelhos e parecia prestes a chorar novamente enquanto hesitava. Já Sirius parecia inabalado, olhando o afilhado de cima a baixo, como se estivesse se certificando de que não faltava nenhum pedaço. Ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça ao encontrar os olhos do namorado e foi para perto dele sem nenhuma palavra.

Enquanto isso, Molly ainda parecia não saber o que fazer e Harry muito menos. Quando a situação já começava ficar chata, Ron achou que deveria fazer alguma coisa, porém mal teve tempo de murmurar um "Err" antes que Molly se lançasse contra Harry, apertando-o em seus braços como se ele ainda fosse o mesmo garotinho de alguns anos arás, apesar de esse garotinho agora ser bem mais alto do que ela.

- Oh, querido, me desculpe! - resmungava ela entre soluços, molhando a frente da camiseta de um Harry surpreso. - Eu... eu não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas, me perdoe. Eu só estava surpresa, eu... nem sabia o que estava dizendo. Não é isso que eu realmente penso, quero dizer... Eu não acho que seja culpa de ninguém, eu nem... você me entende, querido?

- Eu... - Harry ainda parecia um pouco perdido enquanto retribuía o abraço desajeitadamente. - Claro. Não tem importância.

- Claro que tem! Eu fui precipitada, fui egoísta... eu te magoei, não é verdade? - ela se afastou apenas para segurar o rosto de Harry entre as mãos gorduchas. - Eu sinto tanto Harry, querido. Você me perdoa?

Harry deu um sorriso sincero, fazendo com que duas lágrimas teimosas, que ele tanto se empenhara em segurar, escorressem por sua face.

- Está tudo bem, de verdade. Eu entendo.

- Oh, meu bem - Molly voltou a abraçá-lo e dessa vez Harry pareceu não se sentir tão desconfortável ao retribuir, nem se importar com a mancha úmida em sua camiseta que aumentava cada vez mais. - Você tem um coração tão grande... Eu devia ter pensado melhor antes de falar tanta bobagem... E pensar que eu precisei que Sirius Black abrisse meus olhos pra isso!

Nesse ponto Remus encarou o namorado, que tinha voltado a sua costumeira arrogância e fingia não ter ouvido o que Molly dissera, apesar de ter estufado o peito. Remus, então, desviou seu olhar inquisidor para Hermione, que encolheu os ombros:

- Bem, ele disse umas verdades, de fato - murmurou ela.

- Na verdade, ele gritou - acrescentou Ron.

- É - concordou Hemione.

- Pra todo mundo - completou o ruivo, de maneira sombria.

Sirius tinha se concentrado em passar o dedo por um dos livros e ficar observando a poeira que grudara em seu indicador. Remus achou melhor não comentar nada por enquanto, meneando a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto voltava a admirar a bonita cena que ainda se passava no meio deles. Porém não se esquivou quando Sirius entrelaçou seus dedos.

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

Draco até mesmo chegou a ser oficialmente convidado para um dos almoços em família na casa dos Weasleys algum tempo depois, porém foi bastante enfático ao recusar, dizendo que ainda não estava pronto para isso.

O máximo que Draco aceitou fazer, depois de várias discussões com o namorado, foi ser mais cordial e tolerante com Ron, já que eles tinham algo em comum - no caso, Harry - e nenhum deles estava disposto a abrir mão dele por causa de "desentendimentos tão infantis", como Hermione colocara tão bem. O loiro chegou até mesmo a convidar a ambos, Ron e Mione, para passar uma tarde com eles na piscina da mansão - coisa que Ron recusou pelos mesmos motivos de Draco.

Mas o fato de eles saírem juntos de vez em quando já dava grandes esperanças a Harry.

_We never change do we?_

_(Nós nunca mudamos, não é?)_

_No, no._

_(Não, não)_

_We never learn do we?_

_(Nós nunca aprendemos, não é?)_

**--G-r-e-e-N—E-y-e-s—**

Felizmente, no segundo ano da faculdade, Harry e Draco ainda compartilhavam as aulas de Estatística II, com o Prof. Remus Lupin, e Matemática Financeira, com o Prof. Severus Snape (infelizmente, para Harry).

A Profª. McGonagall aposentou-se no ano passado e em seu lugar entrou uma mulher que não poderia antagonizar mais com ela, além de ir totalmente contra os padrões dos professores da faculdade. Ela era jovem, comunicativa, desinibida e, para o divertimento do Diretor - que parecia estimá-la muito, ou certamente não a contrataria -, estabanada e nada discreta. Seus cabelos eram curtos e tingidos de pink, além de ela apresentar um estranho gosto por cores chamativas, como roxo e verde-limão.

Draco achou seu nome vagamente familiar, apesar de muito estranho: Nymphadora Tonks. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir, através de Harry, que ela era sua prima de primeiro grau! Ouvira falar de sua tia Andrômeda, que deixara de ser considerada parte da família Black desde seu (mau) casamento. Porém havia muito tempo que seu nome não era mais mencionado na mansão, por isso não se lembrava. Aparentemente era isso que fazia de Andrômeda e Nymphadora as únicas pessoas que Sirius Black considerava seus parentes consangüíneos.

Da primeira vez que a viu, se distraindo com a gigantesca bola de chiclete que soprava enquanto andava pelo corredor, não a aprovou. Era bonita, sim, mas o loiro julgou-a vulgar demais com aqueles cabelos, infantil e absolutamente sem classe. Porém teve que mudar um pouco seu julgamento quando ela trombou em Snape de tal maneira que ambos caíram sentados. Harry e Ron caíram na gargalhada, juntamente com metade de Hogwarts e Draco só não o fez em respeito a seu padrinho. Depois disso, teve que admitir: Tonks era no mínimo engraçada. Talvez não tanto intencionalmente, mas ainda assim, dava para se divertir bastante com suas trapalhadas e seu jeito estabanado.

Snape, sem nenhuma surpresa, ficou possesso por ter sido ridicularizado em público. E, para seu profundo desgosto, não se passava um dia em que ele não cruzasse com a professora nos corredores ou na sala dos professores e fosse extremamente áspero com ela. Com o tempo, surgiram boatos pela faculdade de que Tonks estava apaixonada por Snape, pois vivia correndo atrás do professor e, apesar de sempre levar um fora, persistia incansavelmente. Sempre que algo do tipo chegava aos ouvidos do seu padrinho, várias turmas eram submetidas a "testes relâmpagos", nos quais era extremamente raro alguém conseguir nota.

Draco não deu atenção aos boatos. Às vezes se divertia com as suposições de Harry sobre como seria estranho se fosse verdade. E irônico. Severus Snape sendo perseguido por um Black não tinha nada de novo. Porém as intenções eram completamente avessas às de Sirius.

No entanto, era óbvio ser impossível. Eles eram completamente opostos: ela simpática, alegre, descuidada, chamativa; enquanto ele era ranzinza, carrancudo, discreto, perfeccionista. Sem mencionar a considerável diferença de idade. Draco podia bem imaginar a professora ainda tentando se desculpar com Snape pelo ocorrido, o que seria praticamente inútil. Provavelmente fora isso que originara os boatos.

Entretanto, quem era ele para falar sobre "relacionamentos supostamente impossíveis"? Logo ele, que estava namorando seu nemesis!

Mas esta já é outra história...

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

Certa tarde, Draco havia convocado todos os gerentes para uma reunião. Já fazia quase oito meses que ele tinha tomado as rédeas da empresa e esta vinha mostrando grandes resultados, à medida que o mais novo empresário adquiria experiências em seu cargo. Percebeu logo que não era tão fácil quanto ele previra, mas tinha várias pessoas para o apoiarem e o aconselharem, como a Dra. Gareth, Natalie, Snape e seus próprios gerentes, pessoas de confiança e já com bastante experiência no ramo.

Gudgeon havia acabado de expor um pequeno contratempo na finalização de um sistema de grande porte bastante complicado. O prazo final para a entrega do sistema pronto e instalado era dentro de um mês, mas o tempo era curto demais para a bateria de testes que ainda precisavam ser feitos. Além disso, o cliente estava alegando que parte da tecnologia empregada já estava ficando ultrapassada.

- Como ultrapassada? - Draco estava se esforçando para não demonstrar toda a irritação que sentia. - Nós só utilizamos tecnologia de ponta em nossos produtos e serviços!

- Me parece que ele andou assinando uma revista de Tecnologia da Informação estrangeira sobre pesquisas que estavam sendo desenvolvidas.

- Pesquisas? Ora, se ainda está em fase de pesquisa é porque a tecnologia ainda não está disponível, como podemos implementá-la?

Ninguém ousou responder. Draco já vinha dando sinais visíveis de impaciência, sua voz se elevara e ele não parava de balançar uma das pernas por baixo da mesa. As únicas pessoas que pareciam não estarem abaladas pela sua crescente irritação eram Natalie e Harry.

- Alguém já tentou explicar isso para o cliente? - Natalie pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. - Talvez o que ele quer não seja possível fazer dentro do prazo, mas nós podemos tentar contornar a situação de alguma outra forma. Para isso temos que ter certeza do que ele quer.

- Que revista é essa? - Draco perguntou diretamente para Harry, que deu de ombros:

- Não tenho como saber se o cliente não der alguma pista mais específica. Nós recebemos várias revistas de tecnologia toda semana.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu uma olhada no relógio.

- Ok - disse controladamente. - Gudgeon, você fica responsável por conversar com o cliente pessoalmente e perguntar exatamente quais são os desejos dele. Depois nós vamos propor uma sugestão dentro do possível. Descubra também que revista é essa e passe para Potter. Clayton, não deixe sua equipe parada. Até segunda ordem, vocês continuam com os testes incansavelmente. Se por acaso o cliente resolver que desistiu da alteração, nós temos que ser capazes de entregar o sistema em tempo.

- Quer que eu entre em contato com o cliente para agendar uma entrevista, Sr. Malfoy? - ofereceu-se Natalie.

- Não será necessário. Gudgeon vai fazer isso pessoalmente. Talvez seja até melhor fazer parecer uma reunião informal. Chame-o para almoçar, jogar boliche, qualquer coisa, está bem?

- Sim, senhor - concordou Gudgeon.

- Então voltaremos a nos reunir em breve. Estão dispensados - seguiu-se um burburinho de folhas sendo recolhidas, pessoas levantando, mas logo Draco continuou: - Harry, você fica. Natalie, você também, por favor.

Harry voltou a se sentar e Natalie nem tinha se levantado ainda. Os outros gerentes lançaram olhares piedosos a ambos. Provavelmente tinham pena por eles terem de enfrentar o chefe com aquele humor. Assim que todos se retiraram, Draco se levantou, indo até a bandeja próxima à porta:

- Aceitam um cafezinho? - perguntou, calmamente.

- Não, obrigada - Natalie recusou, mas Harry levantou-se e se serviu também de um golinho de café.

- Sinto falta do seu cafezinho, Natalie - disse Draco se apoiando na parede.

A ex-secretária e futura psicóloga sorriu tão modestamente quando pôde:

- Heloísa tem se esforçado bastante, Draco.

- Sim, o café dela melhorou bastante, mas ainda não é como o seu.

- Qualquer dia eu vou lá fazer o seu cafezinho, pra você matar a saudade.

Draco sorriu e voltou-se para Harry. O moreno esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas como isso não aconteceu, perguntou:

- Então? Por que pediu que nós ficássemos.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Eu só queria que você me acompanhasse até minha sala. Pedi que a Natalie ficasse também só pra disfarçar. Desculpe-me Natalie.

Natalie apenas sorriu em resposta, levantando-se e recolhendo suas coisas.

- Não se preocupe, já estou acostumada - ela piscou um olho e passou por eles, espiando o corredor. - Ninguém no caminho. Comportem-se, garotos!

Ela saiu, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si. Harry e Draco seguiram logo depois para a sala de Draco.

Draco tinha se mudado para a antiga sala de seu pai, que era maior, mas pediu que Natalie a decorasse igual à outra. Sua antiga sala ficou para Natalie, mas ela pouco a utilizava. Preferia ficar no Departamento Pessoal, onde se sentia muito mais útil.

- Desse jeito você assusta as pessoas, Draco - o moreno falou enquanto atravessavam o corredor.

- Do que você está falando?

- Dessa sua impaciência! Não viu a maneira como te olhavam naquela sala?

O loiro deu de ombros.

- Eles é que são assustados demais. Eu estava com um problema, queria resolvê-lo de uma vez! Aliás, tenho tido muitos problemas ultimamente, sabe? Veja só, meu pescoço está tenso, acho que vou chamar a massagista da minha mãe...

Harry emburrou no mesmo instante.

- E por que não eu? Tem que ser essa tal amiga da sua mãe? Aposto que sou melhor do que ela.

- Você faria uma massagem em mim? - Draco fez uma carinha pidonha, mas Harry não teve tempo de responder, pois eles haviam chegado ao escritório de Draco e a porta da ante-sala estava aberta.

Assim que entraram, encontraram Popkin enfiada em um armário, curvada sobre si mesma, o quadril empinado. As vestes eram agora muito mais comportadas, respeitosas, mas certas coisas nunca mudavam. Ela ainda parecia estabanada, bobinha, criança demais algumas vezes - chorava quando alguém ficava bravo com ela -, mas já vinha melhorando. Sempre com alguma ajuda de Natalie.

O olhar de ambos foi atraído imediatamente pelo quadril empinado da garota, mas em seguida ambos se entreolharam divertidos e quase caíram na risada.

- Algum recado para mim, Popkin? - disse Draco, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e batesse a cabeça ruidosamente na prateleira do armário.

- Oh! Ai! Sr. Malfoy! - ela endireitou-se, se recompondo, mas ainda massageando o cocuruto de vez em quando. - Me desculpe. Erm... sim, três pessoas ligaram, mas... - o olhar da garota passou para Harry e ela acrescentou: - Não é nada urgente.

- Ótimo, segure as ligações por mais alguns minutos, ok?

- Sim, senhor!

Ela esperou que os dois entrassem no escritório. Ficou alguns segundos parada, só por segurança, e então correu para a porta, colando o ouvido nela. A madeira era grossa, por isso ela não conseguia distinguir os diálogos, mas por vezes ouvia sons muito suspeitos. Aquele sofá que Natalie havia comprado para o escritório do patrão era grande demais! Quase indecente! Sem contar nas roupas amassadas e os sorrisos estampados nos rostos dos dois quando eles saíam... É claro que ela suspeitava! Era distraída e estabanada, sim, mas nem tanto! Quantas vezes já tentara atrair a atenção do patrão! Coisas que funcionavam com qualquer pessoa do sexo oposto pareciam não ter efeito, nem sobre Malfoy nem seu suposto melhor amigo.

Ela só não era boba de sair espalhando isso. Primeiro, porque correria o risco de perder o emprego. Segundo, porque ela até gostava dos boatos de que ela tinha um caso secreto com Malfoy. E terceiro, porque eles poderiam ser mais cuidadosos e então ela não teria mais nada para ouvir atrás da porta.

Era melhor continuar se fazendo de boba mesmo.

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

Mal Harry terminou de fechar a porta, Draco já o tinha prensado contra a parede e o beijava furiosamente. Harry não se queixou. Pelo contrário, correspondeu avidamente. Ser promovido a gerente de departamento dava mais motivos para que eles se encontrassem, mas em compensação, sobrava muito pouco tempo para "interagirem". Ainda mais quando Harry só podia exercer seu cargo durante meio período. Draco ainda não sabia se era melhor ou pior assim.

- Hum... Draco... Espere... - Harry murmurou entre os beijos, tentando afastar um pouco o loiro.

- Que foi?

- Espere, tem alguma coisa dura aqui... - Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e Harry gargalhou, ainda tentando afastá-lo. - É sério! Calma... - o moreno se desencostou da parede e retirou o celular do bolso traseiro da calça, que estava sendo espremido entre ele e a parede. - Pronto, viu só? Eu disse qmphhhmm..

Harry não teve tempo de continuar, pois Draco já o atacava novamente. O moreno não teve alternativa senão se render. O aparelho escorregou de seus dedos e caiu com um baque surdo no carpete, mas nenhum deles notou, preocupados demais em matar a saudade. Com um único puxão, Harry arrancou a camisa de Draco de dentro da calça e enfiou as mãos por baixo do tecido, alisando a pele macia de seu estômago. Sabia que o ponto fraco de Draco eram suas costas, assim como o loiro sabia que seu ponto fraco era quase abaixo da nuca. E por falar nisso, era exatamente nesse ponto que ele estava se concentrando no momento.

- Draco?

- Hum?

- A gente não devia...

- Hum-hum.

- Popkin pode entrar a qualquer momento. Eu não tranquei a porta. Não deu tempo.

- Hum.

- Vamos sair hoje?

- Hã-hã.

- Por que não? Hoje é sexta-feira!

Draco finalmente parou para encará-lo nos olhos.

- E a minha massagem? Já desistiu?

- Não, eu faço depois.

- Na minha casa, hoje?

- Pode ser - Harry acariciou entre as omoplatas do namorado, como se quisesse reforçar o que dizia.

- Oh, sim, que seja. Qualquer coisa - murmurou o loiro antes de tornar a beijá-lo e espremê-lo contra a parede.

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

Draco deixou que as mãos escorregassem ruidosa e dolorosamente das teclas do piano para o lado de seu corpo, bufando.

- Ah, chega Harry. Eu não consigo e pronto!

- Claro que consegue! - indignou-se Harry, que estava de pé do outro lado do piano, olhando diretamente para o aluno.

O moreno tinha sugerido que Draco aprendesse a tocar piano, já que gostava tanto, e o loiro só tinha concordado com uma condição: Harry teria que ser seu professor, não Sirius. Ele concordou, mas deixou bem claro que não deixaria de ser rigoroso com Draco só por ser seu namorado.

- Você está indo muito bem, Draco - assegurou-o, porém o loiro dispensou seu comentário com um aceno de mão.

- Bobagem. Eu _estava_ indo bem na clave de sol, mas agora eu me perdi completamente na clave de fá! Me diz, pra quê inverter tudo desse jeito? Não é a mesma música? Não são as mesmas notas? Então pra quê mudar tudo de lugar?

- Porque as notas são mais graves e assim fica mais fácil de ler. Vamos, pare de reclamar. Tenha paciência, não é fácil pra ninguém no começo, por isso você tem que estudar as duas mãos separadas antes de juntá-las. _Eu_ ainda faço isso a maior parte das vezes!

- Mas assim não tem graça! A melodia está toda na clave de sol! - Draco fez bico, cruzando os braços.

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou:

- Está bem, eu toco a clave de sol enquanto você estuda a clave de fá, ok? Chegue pra lá!

Sem desfazer o bico, Draco sentou mais na beirada do banco, dando espaço para que o namorado se sentasse à sua direita.

- Quando você estiver pronto - disse Harry e aguardou. Draco começou de má vontade, martelando as notas de qualquer jeito, errando uma vez ou outra, perguntando... Harry acompanhou-o com paciência, corrigindo sua postura sempre que Draco encurvava as costas e dando dicas. Já tinha decorado aquela lição, por isso dedicava toda a sua atenção ao loiro enquanto tocava com a mão direita. - Relaxe os dedos, Draco. Desse jeito você vai ter câimbras!

- Estou tentando! Mas sou destro, se você ainda não percebeu, e não tenho coordenação alguma com a mão esquerda.

- Mentira - Harry deu um sorriso safado, ao que Draco se atrapalhou um pouco nas notas.

- Seu pervertido!

- Por quê? - Harry piscou inocentemente. - Seus _saques_ de esquerda são excelentes!

Draco não respondeu nada, mas ficou vermelho. Harry achou a brincadeira divertida e aproximou o rosto da curva de seu pescoço, depositando ali alguns beijos sem nunca deixar de tocar.

- Isso. Assim - murmurava próximo à sua orelha entre um beijo e outro, fazendo-o se arrepiar. - Não pare, você está se saindo muito bem.

- Harry... - murmurou Draco em tom de aviso.

- Sim? - perguntou inocentemente, lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Desse jeito eu vou querer tocar _outra coisa_... - Draco abandonou as teclas, capturando os lábios do namorado.

- Caham - eles se desgrudaram no mesmo instante, olhando surpresos para a porta, onde Sirius estava encostado no batente com os braços cruzados. - É assim que você está ensinando ele, Harry? Muito profissional de sua parte.

Snuffles, que estava tirando uma soneca num pufe, foi até ele exigindo carinho.

- Sirius! Eu não ouvi vocês chegando!

- Eu imagino que não mesmo. Você estava muito... ahm... _concentrado_ - ironizou o professor de piano, finalmente entrando no aposento. - Hey, Malfoy, por que você não volta pro seu violãozinho e deixa que _eu_ toque com meu afilhado, heim?

Draco já ia abrir a boca para retrucar, provavelmente algo não tão educado, quando viu Remus entrando também com o estojo do violino nas costas.

- Vamos tocar um pouco? - perguntou ele, sorridente, ao que ninguém teve coragem de recusar. Nem Draco, que se acomodou num pufe ao lado de Snuffles, deixando que este tomasse seu lugar no piano.

Draco já tinha convivido com Black por tempo suficiente para saber que ele sentia ciúme da própria sombra e que seu caso não tinha solução. Mas achava que compreendia, mesmo sem nunca admitir para o namorado. Afinal, quem não sentiria ciúme de Harry? De ver a atenção dele voltada para outros, que não ele? Harry era tão atencioso, cativante, sensível e inocente (bem, com os outros, pelo menos) e ninguém gostaria que ele mudasse em nada, muito menos Draco.

Talvez fosse a tal herançazinha dos Black que Lupin mencionava vez ou outra. Da próxima vez que Harry implicasse com seu ciúme, Draco diria que estava em seu sangue. Quem sabe assim o moreno não aceitaria o fato de que sempre teria alguém cuidando dele (não com unhas, dentes, mas com carrancas e um humor ácido excepcional).

_In your tears... and in your blood_

_(Em suas lágrimas... e em seu sangue)_

_In your fire... and in your flood_

_(Em seu fogo... e em sua inundação)_

_I hear you laugh... I heard you sing_

_(Eu ouvi você rir, eu ouvi você cantar)_

_I wouldn't change a single thing_

_(E eu não mudaria nada)_

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

Depois de um ano sem ter notícias dos pais, muitas vezes Draco se pegava pensando onde eles estariam, se estavam bem, se os veria de novo. Se sentiam sua falta tanto quanto ele sentia a deles... As buscas haviam sido paralisadas pela falta de novas pistas, mesmo que falsas. Não havia mais nada a ser remexido, as investigações não revelavam nada de novo e o único herdeiro dos Malfoy tanto parecia como, de fato, não sabia de nada, portanto não era de nenhuma ajuda. A empresa fora investigada várias vezes, sem nenhum aviso prévio, e em todas as visitas das autoridades, não fora encontrado nenhum indício de sonegação, lavagem de dinheiro ou qualquer outra prática ilícita. O caso fora arquivado, apesar de o nome de Lucius Malfoy ainda constar nas listas de foragidos, assim como retratos dele e da esposa - suspeita de cumplicidade, apesar de nada ter sido provado contra ela realmente - divulgados por diversos os meios de comunicação.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Draco levavam uma vida tranqüila, na medida do possível. Estavam de férias da faculdade novamente, e aproveitaram uma noite fresca para correr no parque com Snuffles. Quando descansavam à sombra do flamboyant, o celular de Draco tocou. O loiro observou o visor de seu celular por algum tempo, com o cenho franzido, sem compreender.

- Quem é? - perguntou Harry, coçando o pêlo de Snuffles.

- Não sei. O número não foi identificado - ele respondeu, logo em seguida aceitando a chamada. - Alô?

Harry observou Draco arregalar os olhos e se desencostar do tronco da árvore bruscamente enquanto exclamava:

- Mãe!

O queixo de Harry caiu. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir junto com o loiro. Sabia o quanto ele _precisava_ daquela ligação. Não era cego para não notar o quanto Draco se entristecia quando se lembrava dos pais, como passava cada vez mais tempo na sala de estar, admirando os quadros pintados à mão, que pareciam torná-los cada vez menos reais. Podia imaginar como ele se sentia, como se agarrava às lembranças que tinha deles temendo perdê-las.

Ele próprio tinha muito poucas lembranças dos pais, e muitas delas nem ao menos sabia se eram reais, mas seu caso era bem diferente: Harry sabia o destino que os pais tiveram, assim como sabia que nunca mais voltaria a vê-los e que algumas de suas dúvidas a respeito deles nunca seriam sanadas; Draco, ao contrário, se agarrava à esperança cada vez mais distante de encontrar seus pais e arrancar pessoalmente as respostas para as perguntas que se fazia diariamente. Sabia que ele já estava começando a se questionar se eles iriam realmente se importar em entrar em contato.

- Venha, Nuff - o moreno levantou-se, levando Snuffles para um passeio nos arredores, mantendo uma distância respeitável para garantir sua privacidade, porém sem nunca perdê-lo de vista.

A ligação não foi tão longa, mas ainda assim Harry viu todo tipo de emoção ser transmitida pelos gestos do namorado: surpresa, preocupação, apreensão, tristeza, como também alegria e satisfação. Quando o loiro finalmente desligou, relutante, Harry aproximou-se novamente e se acomodou ao seu lado. Snuffles foi lamber a orelha de Draco, que ainda olhava para o celular imerso em pensamentos, despertando apenas com o cão fungando em sua orelha. Deu um longo suspiro e voltou a encostar-se ao tronco da árvore, sorrindo para Harry.

- Paris! - ele exclamou, por fim, aquietando Snuffles com uma das mãos enquanto a outra buscava a de Harry. - Eles estão em Paris!

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Wow! Seus pais são exigentes até fugindo da polícia!

Draco sorriu ainda mais, orgulhoso, e Harry pôde ver alívio e satisfação naquele gesto. Era como se um peso enorme tivesse sido retirado de suas costas. Draco continuou:

- Bem, minha mãe foi cuidadosa o bastante para não dizer com todas as letras, mas deu algumas pistas. Falou algumas frases em francês e disse que ela e meu pai estão vivendo praticamente uma segunda lua-de-mel. Eles passaram a lua-de-mel em Paris, minha mãe vivia dizendo isso. Queria me levar para visitar o Louvre. Você sabe como ela é obcecada por arte. Paris é realmente um prato cheio para ela, não sei como não desconfiei antes...

Draco teria se perdido em pensamentos novamente se não fosse pela pergunta de Harry:

- Eles estão bem?

- Ótimos, na verdade! Mamãe disse que é muito fácil se misturar entre os turistas. Disse também que eu não os reconheceria se os visse agora. Imagino que eles tenham mesmo mudado radicalmente o visual. Seria o mais sensato a fazer. Ela ligou de um telefone público de algum lugar bem distante de onde eles estão instalados e disse que está planejando tudo com meu pai para que nós nos encontremos em breve!

- Sério? - Harry perguntou, interessado, apertando os dedos do namorado com mais força e sorrindo junto com ele. Era maravilhoso assistir àquela empolgação genuína. E contagiante.

- Sim! Ela disse que talvez ainda não seja nessas férias, mas que vai manter contato sempre que possível, pela internet, que é bem mais segura e difícil de rastrear, caso desconfiem. Você irá visitá-los comigo, não é mesmo?

- Eu... - Harry foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, mas não teve coragem de argumentar diante de tamanha empolgação estampada naquele rosto sempre tão contido. - Bem, talvez... Se meu chefe me dispensar, quem sabe...

Draco tocou seu rosto de uma maneira carinhosa, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a vontade de beijá-lo no meio do parque. O loiro continuou falando e fazendo conjeturas, baseado nas poucas informações que tinha recebido sobre a nova vida dos pais e Harry ouviu todas elas, palpitando e compartilhando de sua alegria tão merecida. Depois pensaria sobre as implicações de viajar com Draco para visitar Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy - o que Sirius diria sobre isso?

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

Sirius fez um escândalo. Disse que Harry _jamais_ sairia do país para visitar um _fugitivo_. E, no fim das contas, Remus deu alguma razão a ele, para completo desapontamento de Harry (e raiva de Draco). Mas Draco acabou entendendo que seria melhor para todos se ele fosse sozinho, principalmente se levasse em consideração que Harry não havia sido incluído no convite de sua mãe uma única vez durante todo o tempo em que eles combinaram os detalhes da viagem.

O garoto viajou em dezembro, nas férias de Natal de seu terceiro ano da faculdade, mas garantiu que estaria de volta antes das festas, para não levantar suspeitas. E não se passou um único dia sem que ele ligasse para Harry, muitas vezes no meio da madrugada, para contar como foi seu dia e matar a saudade. Aparentemente, Lucius e Narcissa tinham começado um novo negócio que estava se mostrando bastante lucrativo e haviam se instalado num vilarejo campestre com as mais luxuosas propriedades que Draco já vira, jardins magníficos na primavera e montanhas como pano de fundo. Em alguns momentos, Harry teve a impressão que Draco estava hesitante, ou deixando de contar algum detalhe importante. Achou que poderiam ser suas inseguranças em relação a Lucius, sobre o tratamento cordial e educado que ele certificava Harry de que recebia do pai, porém achou melhor deixar para arrancar mais alguma coisa do namorado pessoalmente.

Uma semana depois, na antevéspera de Natal, Harry foi esperar por ele na mansão. Adorava ficar olhando pela janela do segundo andar no inverno, se admirando com a beleza melancólica que a neve emprestava à paisagem. Pelo menos até começar a derreter. Mas, ainda faltavam alguns dias para o ano novo e isso ainda estava longe de acontecer.

Assistiu da janela do namorado através da cortina de neve quando o carro atravessou os portões. Desceu correndo as escadas. Nem lembrou de colocar um casaco antes de sair, nem sequer notou a mudança brusca da temperatura ao abrir a porta. Saiu em tempo de ver Draco descer do carro com seu sobretudo preto preferido cobrindo as botas caras; as mãos protegidas por luvas; os cabelos loiros quase totalmente escondidos pela boina; uma nuvem de névoa se formava a cada respiração; o cachecol verde escuro se destacava ao negro, assim como as mechas visíveis dos cabelos.

Ele parecia um pouco mau-humorado a julgar por sua expressão fechada - o que não seria de todo inesperado depois de uma longa viagem com um tempo ruim como aquele.

- Leve minhas malas para cima, por favor, Pritchard. Winky vai te mostrar onde deixá-las. Maldita neve que não pára de cair! Estou enjoado! - quando finalmente se virou para caminhar em direção a casa, os olhos de Draco brilharam e sua expressão se desanuviou. - Harry! Veio me dar as boas vindas? - ele sorriu, presunçoso, estendendo os braços e, como sempre, esperando que o moreno fosse até ele.

- Claro que não. Vim mandar que você volte pra a França, cabeçudo.

Harry foi até ele e o beijou apaixonadamente, seu corpo amolecendo diante daquele calor familiar e seu tato treinado estranhando o volume a mais das roupas quentes. Winky saiu da casa também, feliz por ter o patrão de volta, falando enrolado e gesticulando com o motorista, indicando o caminho para levar a bagagem. Porém nenhum dos dois deu atenção a eles até que tudo estivesse silencioso novamente, após os empregados terem se refugiado na temperatura confortável do interior da mansão.

- Senti sua falta - murmurou Harry, unindo suas testas enquanto retomava o fôlego e olhando fundo nas íris cinza do namorado, que sorriam de volta para ele.

- Eu também - Draco sussurrou de volta, apertando-o mais de encontro a si e percebendo um tremor subindo pela espinha do moreno. - Vamos entrar, antes que você congele, venha.

Harry se deixou ser guiado de volta para a mansão sem se soltar do abraço, sorrindo por dentro e por fora. Winky recebeu-o com palavras de boas-vindas, se oferecendo para retirar seu casaco e quase caindo para trás com o peso deste. Em seguida ofereceu alguns biscoitos e doces que tinha acabado de fazer, coisa que Draco recusou com um torcer de nariz muito pouco educado. Harry explicou que ele estava enjoado e se desculpou por ele.

- Então, como foi o passeio? - perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas para o quarto de Draco - que agora era o maior e mais luxuoso de toda a mansão.

- Acho que já te respondi isso várias vezes durante os inúmeros telefonemas que, aliás, vão me sair muito caros - respondeu o loiro enquanto retirava as luvas e o cachecol. - Mas eu tenho várias fotos que vão fazer muito mais efeito do que minhas pobres descrições.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Quer dizer que todas aquelas _horas_ de telefonemas para descrever a propriedade...

- Não chegam nem perto da realidade - completou Draco, abrindo a porta do quarto e dando passagem para que Harry entrasse primeiro. - Ligue o computador, eu vou te mostrar.

- Tem certeza? Se você estiver muito cansado, nós podemos deixar para amanhã.

Draco recusou a proposta com um aceno de desdém.

- Eu estou ótimo. Pronto pra outra.

Harry não teve escolha senão aquiescer, observando enquanto Draco retirava o suéter, desamarrava as botas e as descalçava. Ficou intrigado, porém - e levemente frustrado - quando o loiro levou a mão à camisa, desistindo no momento seguinte.

- Algum problema, Draco?

Draco encarou fundo em seus olhos, sério, antes de desviar a atenção para as malas, à procura da máquina digital.

- Não, por quê?

- Não sei, você parece inquieto com alguma coisa... está me escondendo algo?

Draco resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de se sentar em frente ao computador, de cara fechada. Harry ficou preocupado com aquela reação e pôs uma mão no ombro do namorado, porém teve a atenção distraída quando bateu os olhos na primeira foto. Precisou olhar duas vezes antes de reconhecer o casal que posava para a foto ao lado de Draco: os olhos ainda eram os mesmos, cinzentos, porém Lucius usava óculos de armação delicada e elegante, cortara os cabelos bem curtos e tingira-os de preto; Narcissa tinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros e naturais, porém deixara uma franja longa de mechas cuidadosamente escovadas quase cobrindo-lhe os olhos; o figurino simples, apesar de elegante. O semblante de Lucius era quase calmo, sem deixar de perder a firmeza, o queixo levemente erguido num gesto que Harry estava acostumado a relacionar com soberba. Narcissa sorria moderadamente revelando uma linha retilínea de dentes alvos, coisa que Harry não estava acostumado a ver. Ela segurava uma das mãos de Draco, que parecia estranhamente deslocado.

Porém o mais surpreendente de tudo era o volume notável acentuado pelas roupas cor-de-creme que Narcissa usava, na altura de seu ventre, que ela acariciava com a mesma ternura que demonstrava no toque à mão do filho. Harry soltou uma exclamação, em choque.

- Draco, não me diga...

- Minha mãe está grávida, Harry - disse Draco, sério, sem deixar de analisar a imagem à sua frente com olhos vidrados. - De oito meses.

O moreno levou ainda alguns segundos para processar essa informação, o queixo caído em descrença.

- Por que você não me contou antes?

- Não sei - Draco deu de ombros. - Não estava preparado para ter essa conversa com você.

- E agora, você está?

Draco suspirou.

- Acho que nunca vou estar.

- Mas isso é... isso é ótimo, não é? - diante da falta de resposta de Draco, Harry ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira dele, atraindo sua atenção e segurando uma de suas mãos. - Hey, olhe para mim, você vai ganhar um irmãozinho, Draco!

Draco forçou um pequeno sorriso melancólico e desviou os olhos novamente. Harry acariciou a mão do namorado, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Achava que compreendia aquela reação. Ele mesmo estava chocado com a perspectiva, quanto mais Draco - que havia sido filho único durante dezenove anos; de uma hora para outra havia sido abandonado pelos pais; e então, um ano e meio depois, descobria que estavam formando uma nova família sem ele.

- É uma menina - respondeu o loiro, distante.

- Uma irmãzinha! - Harry sorriu, sacudindo seu braço. - Draco, você devia estar feliz por eles!

- Claro - ironizou o outro, pingando sarcasmo. - Eu devia mesmo parabenizá-los por terem uma segunda chance para ter um descendente heterossexual, não é mesmo? Alguém por quem sentir orgulho, que possa dar-lhes herdeiros e que mereça carregar seu sobrenome. Quem sabe assim eles se esqueçam dos "erros" do passado?

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! - repreendeu o moreno. - Isso é passado, Draco, as coisas mudaram muito desde aquela briga com seu pai. Eles foram privados até do sobrenome agora, são fugitivos da polícia! E, convenhamos, é uma menina! Não é como se eles estivessem tentando te substituir! Se fosse assim, eles não teriam se esforçado para te mostrar. Não teriam nem se importado em te contar! Eles não teriam feito questão de tornar você parte disso - Harry apontou para a foto, que parecia ter ganhado outro significado de uma hora para a outra, como se as cores tivessem se tornado mais vibrantes e sombrias ao mesmo tempo. Draco não esboçou reação alguma. - Essa é sua família, Draco. E ela está crescendo. Não importa se o destino resolveu separar vocês de várias maneiras, mas o sangue que corre nas veias deles, ainda é o mesmo que corre nas suas. Você vai sempre fazer parte disso, apesar de distante.

As íris cinzentas pareciam cada vez mais brilhantes e Draco agora mordia um dos cantos da boca, como uma criança tentando segurar o choro. Harry sabia o quanto ele detestava chorar na frente de qualquer um, então tentou amenizar um pouco o clima:

- Pense pelo lado positivo: pelo menos agora sua mãe não vai ter mais tempo para te cobrar herdeiros! O que me diz?

Draco soltou uma risada ainda um pouco melancólica:

- Pois é, acho que isso prova que ela já desistiu dessa idéia.

- Então! Não é ótimo isso? Eles parecem ter aceitado suas escolhas, por que você não aceitaria as escolhas deles?

- Parece justo - Draco concordou, respirando fundo, ainda que um pouco contrariado. Então tocou a face do namorado suavemente. - Não posso impedir que eles toquem a vida deles. Afinal, eu estou tocando a minha. E do meu jeito.

Harry sorriu e selou seus lábios.

- É assim que se fala! Estou orgulhoso de você! Espere só até eu contar isso para Natalie. Ela vai ficar morrendo de ciúme por eu ter te convencido a aceitar primeiro que ela.

Draco gargalhou, finalmente mais solto, levantando-se e puxando Harry junto, de modo que pudesse colar seu corpo no do namorado. Harry inspirou fundo, deixando aquele perfume se impregnar novamente em seus sentidos.

- E se eu tiver uma recaída? - o loiro ronronou em seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio muito bem-vindo.

- Eu te convenço de novo.

- Promete que vai comigo da próxima vez? Não quero ter que enfrentar tudo de novo sozinho.

- Prometo que vou tentar.

Harry deixou que Draco tomasse seus lábios, massageando-os, primeiramente. Depois aprofundou o beijo conforme a necessidade de senti-lo crescia cada vez mais, ao invés de se aplacar. Deixou as mãos escorregarem pelas costas de Draco enquanto se deliciava com a sensação de suas mãos apertando-o em pontos estratégicos. Quando fez menção de enfiar a mão por baixo da camiseta, entretanto, Draco segurou sua mão, tentando disfarçar.

- O que foi? - Harry interrompeu o beijo, intrigado, e achou ter visto certo acanhamento na maneira como ele tentou desviar os olhos.

- Que foi o quê?

Harry tentou alcançar os botões da camisa do loiro, porém foi impedido novamente. A curiosidade de Harry se acentuou ainda mais conforme as bochechas de Draco ficaram rosadas.

- Você nunca teve vergonha de tirar a camisa! O que você está escondendo de mim, hein? Vai me dizer que fez alguma tatuagem...?

- Não! Claro que não - retrucou Draco, mau-humorado, tentando se soltar, porém as investidas de Harry se tornaram mais insistentes.

- Então o quê? Anda, me mostra! Não é como se você fosse conseguir esconder de mim por muito tempo, afinal, não é mesmo?

- Calma! Não é nada disso... é que eu... _Pára_, Potter! - Harry deu um tempo até que Draco se recompusesse, arrumando os cabelos e respirando fundo. - Bem, minha mãe está cozinhando agora, ela aprendeu a fazer uns pratos típicos e doces e... bom, ela ficava toda hora me perguntando se eu já tinha provado e _insistindo_ pra que eu comesse mais um pouco, então eu realmente não tive muita escolha, você sabe. Mas, depois de uma semana sem exercícios físicos, sabe...

Harry gargalhou diante da falta de jeito de Draco, o que só fez com que ele fechasse ainda mais a cara.

- Você está tentando me dizer que engordou, Draco?

- Você faz parecer algo tão banal! - o loiro cruzou os braços, contrariado, e Harry examinou-o com mais atenção, ao que Draco corou ainda mais.

- Ora, Draco, e você acha que ganhou quantos quilos em uma semana? Eu já te apalpei inteirinho agora mesmo e não achei nada fora do lugar, se quer saber.

- Mas você não _perceberia_ um elefante até que ele sapateasse na sua frente!

- Deixe de ser exagerado. Vamos, tire a camisa.

- Não!

- Deixe que eu tiro então. Eu prometo que não vou rir de você, ok? Mesmo se você estiver _realmente_ mais gordo, coisa que eu duvido.

Draco ainda fez um pouco de manha antes de deixar que Harry abrisse sua camisa lentamente, encarando-o nos olhos e fazendo suspense. Quando terminou de abrir o último botão, Harry removeu a camisa totalmente, descartando-a, antes de baixar os olhos para o tórax liso e branco, quase sem pêlos, correndo a ponta dos dedos pelos contornos suaves, porém notáveis, dos músculos do abdômen até o umbigo. À primeira vista não notou diferença nenhuma. Deixou as mãos correrem por toda a extensão de sua barriga e pelas laterais, onde achou que talvez - talvez - houvesse uma pequena alteração, mas era tão insignificante que ele resolveu ignorar, voltando a subir com as mãos.

- Não tem nada de errado com você, Draco...

- Claro que tem! Olhe pra isso! - Draco beliscou a própria cintura, horrorizado. - Eu preciso ir à academia, urgente!

- Calma, Draco, você não vai encontrar academias funcionando até acabarem as festas! - Harry tentou acalmá-lo, mas o loiro pareceu inconformado.

- E o que eu faço até lá?

Um sorriso maroto se espalhou lentamente pelo rosto de Harry conforme ele se aproximava perigosamente, obrigando Draco a dar alguns passos para trás até trombar na cama.

- Humm, eu acho que tenho uma ótima idéia de como você pode perder algumas calorias...

O moreno fez com que ele caísse para trás, apoiado nos cotovelos, e só teve tempo de registrar o mesmo sorriso safado estampado no rosto no namorado antes de avançar sobre ele sem piedade. No entanto Draco se esquivou.

- Errr... eu não sei se quero meus pais olhando pra gente enquanto você me mostra - Draco apontou para a fotografia e Harry concordou, desligando o monitor. Depois terminaria de ver as fotos.

_From the top of the first page_

_(Do topo da primeira página)_

_To the end of the last day_

_(Ao fim do último dia)_

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S—**

**N.A.: **Eu quis fazer diferente dessa vez quanto às músicas. Coloquei apenas trechos de algumas músicas, todas do Coldplay. Vou apenas citar na ordem em que aparecem: _Careful Where you Stand_, _Swallowed in the Sea_, _We Never Change_, _'Til Kingdom Come_, _Square One_. Para todos que estavam ansiosos por saber que fim Lucius teria, aí está! Tentei ser o mais realista possível e isso significa, infelizmente, que os verdadeiros corruptos sempre dão um jeitinho de saírem impunes. Quem me ajudou nessa cena, tanto com questões jurídicas quanto com idéias para sua fuga, foi a maravilhosa Anna Malfoy. Obrigada por suas dicas mágicas, pessoa querida! A cena do almoço com os Weasley não tinha sido planejada. Ela surgiu depois de a Dany bater na tecla de que a família não poderia deixar de ser mencionada e a Lunnafe me ajudou a elaborar uma maneira de explorar um pouco mais um assunto polêmico e realista que eu tentei não evitar ao longo da fic: homofobia. Bem, quanto a Snape e Tonks, eu prefiro deixar a cargo da imaginação de cada um de vocês se tudo não passava de boatos realmente ou não. Espero que as passagens do tempo não tenham ficado tão confusas...

Eu não tinha planejado também que a Narcissa ficasse grávida, mas a idéia surgiu enquanto eu escrevia e achei perfeito. Achei que deveria ser uma menina, porque algumas coisas estão fora do controle de Lucius Malfoy, afinal, e também para o Draco não se sentir tão substituído assim.

Ok, sei que vocês estão ansiosos para continuar, então vou me calar. Prossigam!


	31. Epílogo

**ATENÇÃO: **Esta é a segunda parte do epílogo! Se você ainda não leu o capítulo anterior, é melhor fazê-lo antes de continuar.

**Epílogo**

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S—**

_You're in control is there anywhere you want to go?_

_(Você está no controle, há algum lugar onde você queira ir?)_

_You're in control is there anything you want to know?_

_(Você está no controle, há algo que você queira saber?)_

_The future's for discovering_

_(O futuro é para ser descoberto)_

_The space in which we're travelling_

_(O espaço em que viajamos)_

_**Square One - Coldplay**_

Draco estacionou na garagem da casa de Black, ao lado do gol de Harry, e deu uma última checada no retrovisor, para ter certeza de que o cabelo estava arrumado. Tinha cortado os cabelos àquela manhã e - excepcionalmente - usava gel para deixá-los tão bagunçados quanto os do namorado, além de mais escuros do que o normal. Detestava isso, mas Harry achava sexy, fazer o quê?

Como figurino, uma camiseta polo, calça jeans e tênis. Tudo muito simples. No bolso da calça, óculos - supostamente de grau - de armação delicada e lentes ovais levemente azuladas, que emprestariam a seus olhos uma cor mais comum do que o cinzento.

Estava praticamente irreconhecível e comum _demais _para seu gosto, mas essa era exatamente a intenção. Harry e Draco completavam dois anos de namoro e sairiam pra comemorar. Não seria a primeira vez que sairiam como um casal em público, porém escolhiam sempre um lugar diferente, de preferência pouco movimentado - em comparação com as boates badaladas que Draco costumava freqüentar antigamente - e ambos usavam "disfarces". Evitavam repetir os lugares ou conversar com estranhos, mas, caso isso fosse inevitável, já tinham combinado de usarem nomes falsos.

Draco acionou o alarme da BMW e entrou sem bater. Já era praticamente de casa, afinal. Imediatamente, latidos estridentes de (vários) cachorros chegaram a seus ouvidos, além de vozes da sala:

- Porque você não larga minha calça, heim, mocinho? - ele ouviu a voz de Lupin e um rosnado constante de filhote, seguida de um latido mais rouco de Snuffles. Este apareceu na cozinha no momento seguinte e, ao reconhecê-lo, correu em sua direção.

- Hey, hey, hey, calma garoto! - Draco tentou impedir o inevitável, porém num piscar de olhos ele já tinha batido as costas contra a porta fechada, tendo as patas enormes do cão em seu peito e tentando impedir que este lhe lambesse o rosto. Não teve outra alternativa senão fazer-lhe um cafuné. - Só espero que suas patas estejam limpas...

- Oh, eles são umas gracinhas, não é mesmo, Lou? - o loiro ouviu uma voz familiar e livrou-se de Snuffles, passando as mãos pela camiseta por puro hábito, para limpar qualquer sujeira invisível.

- São lindos, mamãe! Eu nem sei qual escolher!

Ao chegar à sala, Draco se deparou com uma cena à qual já tinha se acostumado. Naná, a pastora alemã da Dra. Gareth, estava esparramada no tapete, tentando tirar um cochilo - o que era praticamente impossível devido aos cinco filhotes de tamanhos e cores variadas que deixavam um rastro de destruição por onde passavam. Todos tinham concordado que a casa de Black tinha muito mais espaço para acomodá-los do que a dos vizinhos, então Nana estava passando uma temporada lá com os "bebês", como Black os chamava. A ninhada tinha sido de seis filhotes, no entanto um deles já fora adotado ainda naquela semana. Dois deles estavam engalfinhados em uma luta "de mentirinha" bem em cima da barriga da mãe; outro, o mais peludo de todos e o único que tinha a pelagem inteiramente preta, tinha os dentes bem firmes na barra da calça de Lupin e puxava, rosnando; o terceiro estava suspenso por uma criança - que Draco reconheceu como Louis, filho de sua sócia, e o último estava recebendo os carinhos da própria Natalie, que estava sentada na poltrona com o filhote no colo.

- Boa noite - o loiro cumprimentou, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive dos filhotes, que pararam o que faziam por um momento só para recomeçarem no instante seguinte. Lupin devolveu seu cumprimento, agradecido por ele ter distraído a atenção da fera que deixara alguns furos em sua calça. Black estava de pé perto do corredor, de cara amarrada, e resmungou uma resposta que Draco não deu atenção. Snuffles foi para junto dele, como se sentisse que o dono precisasse de companhia.

- Draco! - exclamou Natalie, sorrindo abertamente. - Quase não te reconheci!

- Olá, Natalie! - ele sorriu de volta, se adiantando para beijar-lhe rosto e quase pisando em um filhote no meio do caminho. Em seguida deu uma voltinha, se exibindo. - Gostou?

- Sim, ficou ótimo! Aliás, qualquer coisa ficaria ótimo em você, querido - ela deu uma piscadela, ao que Sirius bufou e resmungou mais alguma coisa. - E os óculos?

- Oh, sim - Draco retirou a armação do bolso e encaixou-a no rosto, completando o figurino. O efeito para ele era que o ambiente se tornara ainda mais claro com as tonalidades puxando levemente para o azul. No entanto, quem olhasse para seus olhos veria um tom de azul piscina, além de que a armação delicada emprestava um ar mais sério e intelectual ao garoto.

- Excelente! - exclamou Natalie.

- Eles fizeram um ótimo trabalho, não é mesmo? - disse Lupin, que estava sentado próximo a Natalie no sofá maior. _Muito_ próximo, na opinião de Black, coisa que Draco não teve que se esforçar muito para deduzir.

- Sem dúvida que sim!

- Obrigado - o loiro empertigou-se, voltando a retirar os óculos e se acomodando em uma das poltronas sem esperar ser convidado. - Então, não imaginei que você viesse tão rápido! Afinal, não é como se de uma hora para outra eles fossem todos sumir, não é mesmo? - Draco gesticulou para os filhotes.

- Ah, mas nós quisemos garantir o presente de Lyndy, não é mesmo, Lou?

- É - respondeu o garotinho, timidamente.

- Olá Lou - Draco bagunçou os cabelos castanhos encaracolados do garotinho, que apertou mais o filhote contra o peito. Lyndsay, a filha mais velha de Natalie, faria aniversário dentro de uma semana e Harry tinha sugerido que ela desse um cachorrinho para a garota. - Onde está Harry?

- Tomando banho - respondeu Sirius, parecendo ameaçá-lo com o olhar a se atrever a entrar.

Draco ponderou a possibilidade de ignorar seu aviso implícito, já que não seria a primeira vez que o faria, mas achou que seria falta de educação para com Natalie.

- Já escolheu qual vai ser o da sua irmã? - perguntou para Louis, decidindo ser educado por alguns minutos antes de ir ver o namorado e torcer para ainda dar tempo de surpreendê-lo no chuveiro.

- Ainda não...

- Ele está indeciso entre estas duas - disse Lupin.

- Por que não levam as duas? - manifestou-se o dono da casa, ansioso por encerrar logo o assunto e despachar os visitantes.

Draco olhou para baixo bem a tempo de ver o cãozinho que mais parecia uma bolinha de pêlos se preparando para morder a barra da sua calça.

- Ah não, você não vai fazer isso, filhote - Draco levantou, colocou-o dentro do cesto em que eles dormiam, que por acaso era grande demais para que ele conseguisse sair sozinho, e voltou a prestar atenção à conversa sossegadamente.

- É mãe! Por que não ficamos com as duas? - Louis pareceu empolgado. Natalie sorriu.

- Não sei, querido... elas vão ficar grandes, vai ser trabalho em dobro...

- Mas eu e a Lyndy vamos cuidar delas direitinho, mãe! Por favor!

Natalie respirou fundo, não acreditando muito nas palavras do filho. Lupin resolveu vir ao socorro do garoto:

- Eu acredito que elas não vão dar tanto trabalho, pelo menos se você tiver um quintal grande e não tratá-las estritamente com ração. Pastores alemães são dóceis e obedientes. Sei que eles não são puros, mas o Snuffles aqui também é um exemplo de bom comportamento.

- Hum, não sei... Draco me falou que ele é bem levado, às vezes... - brincou Natalie, ao que Draco deu de ombros.

- Eu só falei a verdade...

- Se não for, não tem graça - argumentou Black, em defesa do cão que resfolegava, orgulhoso. - Além do mais, ele até leva o lixo pra fora. E é bastante simpático.

Louis riu, apesar de Black parecer estar falando sério.

- Ouviu, mamãe? - insistiu. - Quem sabe elas não aprendam a recolher meus brinquedos? Assim a senhora não precisa ficar brigando com a gente pra arrumar tudo!

Remus e Natalie riram e Black bufou do outro lado da sala.

- Está bem, vamos levar as duas então. Quanto é?

- Oh, não é nada, eles não estão à venda, na verdade - explicou Lupin. - Não são puros e... bem, nós discutimos isso com os donos da Naná e resolvemos só entregar para quem temos certeza que vai cuidar bem, como é o caso.

- Puxa, quanta gentileza. Obrigada! Harry e Draco não se cansam de falar sobre você e o Sr. Black e eu devo dizer que eles têm razão em tudo o que dizem! Vocês são muito simpáticos!

Draco tinha certeza de que esse "vocês" se referia apenas ao Lupin, pois Black não abandonara sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou por um segundo sequer.

- Algum deles mencionou que Remus tem uma namorada muito ciumenta? - perguntou Black e Draco teve que se esforçar para segurar o riso.

- Humm... - Natalie buscou seu olhar, sem saber o que dizer e Draco veio ao seu socorro:

- Black, ela sabe sobre vocês.

- Sabe? - questionou Black, surpreso. - E por que você não falou isso antes? - o padrinho de Harry caminhou rapidamente até o sofá, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros do namorado, que lançou um olhar preocupado para Louis, mas este parecia entretido com o cãozinho em seus braços. - Então, Sra. Pritchard, me conte, como você sabe sobre nós?

- Ohh, é uma longa história...

- Que é isso, temos toda a noite. Gostaria de um pouco de refrigerante com biscoitos? Chá, talvez? O meu Remus aqui faz um chá excelente...

Draco rolou os olhos para a mudança brusca de comportamento do anfitrião e julgou que já tinha sido educado o suficiente.

- Estou entrando, ok? Vou falar oi para o Harry - falou, torcendo para ninguém prestar atenção a ele, e nem sequer esperou para ver se tinha funcionado. Saiu tão depressa que não teve tempo de ver Snuffles ajudando seu caçula a sair do cesto.

Draco passou pelo corredor até a última porta do lado direito e entrou sem bater.

- O q... - Harry, que estava de costas para a porta usando apenas cuecas, se assustou com a porta se abrindo, mas relaxou ao reconhecer o visitante. - Draco!

- Ah, que pena... cheguei tarde - queixou-se o loiro, mirando a cueca despudoradamente, ao que Harry riu.

- Estou atrasado? - perguntou o moreno indo de encontro a ele.

- Não, eu é que estou adiantando - Draco abraçou a cintura do namorado e selou seus lábios, porém Harry se afastou rapidamente.

- Calma, não escovei os dentes ainda - Draco suspirou, frustrado, mas permitiu que ele se livrasse de seu aperto. - Por que não me ajuda a escolher uma roupa? - disse do banheiro, já com a escova na boca.

- Coloque a camisa preta que eu te dei, a calça bege e os tênis pretos - Draco tinha essa resposta na ponta da língua, o que fez com que as sobrancelhas de Harry se levantassem em surpresa e divertimento. - Eu gosto, ora! - defendeu-se, dando de ombros, e sentou na beirada da cama para assistir enquanto Harry se trocava.

- Assim está bom? - perguntou o moreno quando acabou.

Draco foi até ele, abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, ajeitando a gola, em seguida afastou-se um pouco para analisá-lo por inteiro.

- Vire-se, por favor? - pediu, mantendo a pose séria, ao que Harry revirou os olhos, porém obedeceu, sorrindo. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, admirando a maneira como a calça encaixava perfeitamente nos contornos bem feitos de Harry e não resistiu ao impulso de apertar seu traseiro. - Está maravilhoso - respondeu próximo ao seu ouvido, envolvendo sua cintura.

Harry sorriu, virando-se e o abraçando de volta.

- Tem certeza que quer sair? - provocou ele, já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro! E eu vou perder uma oportunidade de te exibir por aí? Não mesmo!

Draco tomou os lábios do namorado e dessa vez Harry não tentou se esquivar. Pelo contrário, o moreno empurrou-o até a parede mais próxima e fez com que Draco se deliciasse com o gosto da pasta de dentes sabor menta, as mãos passeando por toda parte que conseguiam alcançar, até que eles ouviram um latido agudo e interromperam o beijo para encarar a bolinha de pêlos totalmente preta que entrava pela fresta da porta - que Draco se esquecera de fechar.

- Hey, eu achei que já tinha dado um jeito em você, seu estraga prazeres - resmungou o loiro, mau-humorado.

Harry sorriu estonteantemente e se afastou. Draco observou enquanto ele trocava os óculos pelas lentes de contato que Draco o obrigara a comprar. Se Harry se achava no direito de escolher seu disfarce, então Draco também tinha todo o direito de fazer o mesmo por ele. Harry se recusara terminantemente a usar lentes por tempo integral, dizia que era trabalhoso demais e que gostava dos óculos por motivos mais do que justificáveis, mas o loiro o convencera a usar quando eles fossem sair.

- Ah, talvez eu tenha esquecido de avisar, mas convidei Ron e Hermione para ir com a gente - ele disse de repente, como quem não quer nada, e Draco por pouco não chutou o filhote ao se aproximar perigosamente do namorado.

- Você o _quê_? - rosnou.

- Ora, eles perguntaram se ia ter alguma festa ou qualquer coisa pra comemorar e eu fiz o convite. Achei que você não se importaria, afinal eles já saíram com a gente várias vezes e...

- Sim, mas essa é a _nossa_ noite, Harry! Achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro! Eu gostaria de poder te beijar sem ter que evitar olhar para a cara do Weasley daquelas de quem engoliu um ovo inteiro...

- Não diga isso, Draco, ele melhorou muito ultimamente! Ele nem fica com as orelhas vermelhas mais, quando a gente se beija na frente dele!

- Ah, sim, mas ainda torce o nariz. Ou será que aquela careta é permanente?

Harry encarou-o aborrecido, coisa que Draco só conseguiu enquadrar como encantadora ao encarar fundo naqueles olhos verdes tempestuosos.

- Nós já discutimos várias vezes sobre isso, Draco. O convite já está feito e você vai ser a educação e a simpatia em pessoa, ouviu bem? Eles são _nossos_ amigos e desejam o melhor para nós dois.

Draco bufou, contrariado.

- Está bem, está bem. Como você quiser. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

E foi a vez dele de ficar bicudo. Harry suspirou e se sentou a seu lado na cama, segurando sua mão.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, sabia?

- Humpt... - Draco virou a cara, tentando desesperadamente não assistir ao seu controle se perder diante daquele olhar intenso, porém Harry segurou seu queixo impedindo que ele desviasse os olhos.

- Hey, estou falando sério! Eu tenho notado a maneira como você está tentando puxar conversa com ele, além de ser bastante educado com a Mione.

- Não pense que é fácil...

- Shhh - Harry impediu que ele estragasse tudo com o insulto que estava quase pulando para fora de sua garganta acariciando seus lábios suavemente enquanto segurava sua mão com mais firmeza. No entanto eles interromperam o beijo quando ouviram um rosnado.

- Hey, filhote! - Draco sacudiu a perna na qual o cãozinho tinha enroscado os dentes, porém este não parecia disposto a largar a barra de sua calça.

- Não faça assim, Draco! Você vai machucar ele!

- Mas ele está estragando minha calça! - Draco resolveu usar as mãos para apertar um ponto estratégico nas ancas do filhote, que soltou sua calça para tentar morder a mão que o incomodava. - Sai pra lá! - Draco empurrou-o, fazendo com que ele rolasse no chão.

Harry já ia protestar, no entanto logo eles ouviram uma agitação no corredor, toques suaves na porta entreaberta e se viraram em tempo de ver Granger espiando para dentro hesitantemente.

- Harry?

- Olá, Mione, pode entrar.

- Ele está sozinho, Mione? Está vestido? Ai!

- Vem, Ron - ela deu um sorriso sem graça antes de puxar o namorado pela mão com força, fazendo com que Weasley trombasse na porta, escancarando-a. Ambos usavam alianças grossas de noivado na mão direita havia alguns meses e planejavam se casar assim que se formassem, para alegria da Sra. Weasley. Granger também estava radiante e parecia adquirir o habito cada vez mais freqüente de gesticular excessivamente com a mão direita, na opinião de Draco. Mas ele desejava mais é que eles se casassem e tivessem muitos filhos. Quem sabe assim não sobraria menos tempo para reivindicarem o _seu _Harry?

- Ah... oi Harry, oi Malfoy - ele resmungou, sem graça, esfregando o ombro com a mão livre.

- Boa noite - respondeu Draco, impassível.

- Oi Ron. Esperem só um momento, eu já estou terminando - Harry fez menção de se levantar, porém Weasley apressou-se a continuar:

- Na verdade, Harry, nós passamos só pra dizer que não vamos poder sair com vocês - disse o ruivo em tom de desculpas e os olhos de Draco brilharam ao mesmo tempo em que os ombros de Harry caíram.

- Não? Por quê? - perguntou o último, decepcionado.

- Porque minha prima está se formando hoje e minha mãe insistiu para que nós fossemos - respondeu Granger. - Me desculpe, eu confundi as datas, achei que seria só semana que vem.

- Oh... - lamentou-se Harry. - Que pena.

- Realmente, uma lástima - Draco não conseguiu se conter, tentando não parecer tão feliz quanto se sentia. - Mas nós podemos combinar de sair outro dia. Já a formatura da sua prima, não pode ser adiada, infelizmente.

- Pois é... - concordou Granger, não notando ou fingindo não reparar nas verdadeiras intenções do loiro. - Mas ainda assim, nós gostaríamos de parabenizar vocês, não é mesmo, Ron?

- É... é... parabéns, ok? - Weasley se adiantou para dar um aperto de mão desajeitado em cada um deles e Granger fez questão de abraçá-los.

- Que vocês ainda possam comemorar muitos aniversários juntos! E que continuem fazendo um ao outro feliz, como eu sei que vocês fazem - ela piscou um olho para Harry, que abriu outro sorriso estonteante.

- Pode apostar que sim - respondeu o moreno, passando um braço na cintura do namorado e Draco se sentiu culpado - mesmo que por um breve instante - por achar essa formatura extremamente conveniente.

- Obrigado, Hermione - agradeceu, ao que todos arregalaram os olhos, pois por mais educado que Draco fosse com a garota, nunca tinha usado seu primeiro nome antes.

- Por nada! E nós faremos questão de comemorar o próximo aniversário com vocês!

Toda a culpa que o loiro sentira sumiu com a mesma rapidez com que chegara e ele se sentiu livre novamente para desejar que outro imprevisto acontecesse no ano seguinte. E no outro. E no outro...

O casal se despediu e Harry suspirou, sorrindo ao olhar para os pés de Draco. O loiro seguiu seu olhar e viu o cachorrinho enrolado ao redor de si mesmo logo a seu lado, lançando-lhe um olhar pidão. Sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Ele gosta de você, Draco. Já pensou em adotá-lo? - Draco foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Eu?

- É! Ele não é fofo?

- Talvez - Draco torceu o nariz.

- Talvez você adote?

- Talvez ele seja fofo - o loiro torceu o nariz, ao que o filhote bocejou. - Mas ele é irritante a maior parte do tempo!

- Ora, vamos, Draco... seria uma ótima companhia. Você fica tão sozinho naquela mansão quando eu não posso ir...

- Talvez eu deva te adotar então, o que acha? - Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, insinuante.

- Eu acho que é melhor nós irmos logo - respondeu o moreno, pegando um boné de cima da estante e encaixando-o na cabeça com a aba para trás. Desse modo ele escondia os cabelos bagunçados e, ao mesmo tempo, a cicatriz era coberta pela franja espessa.

Ambos se mediram da cabeça aos pés. Pareceriam dois adolescentes, não fosse a altura e os ombros largos, além da musculatura bem esculpida durante seus quase vinte e um anos.

- Vamos? - chamou Harry.

Draco abaixou-se para pegar o cãozinho, que tinha cochilado, e Harry sorriu ao vê-lo acomodar o filhote nos braços.

- Vamos.

Eles deixaram o cãozinho com os demais no cesto e Draco sussurrou um "Boa noite, Puppy" carinhosamente antes de se virar, torcendo para que Harry não escutasse, porém seu desejo não foi atendido.

- Parece que ele já até ganhou um nome, não é mesmo? - provocou o moreno.

- Claro que não!

- Ora, vamos, Puppy é bonitinho! Sem contar que vai ser divertido quando ele estiver enorme e você continuar chamando ele de filhote.

- Cala a boca, Harry - retrucou Draco, carrancudo, tentando não ser contagiado pelo riso espontâneo do namorado.

Eles despediram-se de Black e Lupin na cozinha. Natalie já tinha ido embora com seus dois novos bebês.

- Divirtam-se - recomendou Remus, bem-humorado, sendo abraçado pelo namorado.

- Juízo - reforçou Sirius. - Cuidado com a minha moto e não cheguem muito tarde.

Os dois se despediram, animados, e um silêncio bem-vindo se seguiu ao barulho da chave girando na fechadura na cozinha.

- Hey, Moony - Sirius sussurrou na orelha do namorado, provocante. - Estamos sozinhos por pelo menos algumas horas...

- Claro. Nós dois e mais cinco cachorros - rebateu o professor, tentando disfarçar os arrepios deliciosos que a voz rouca de Sirius estavam causando em sua nuca.

- Olhe só para eles! - Sirius apontou para a sala, onde Snuffles se deitara esparramado ao lado de Nana e lambia-lhe a orelha. No cesto, o único filhote acordado bocejava e piscava demoradamente. - Acho que Snuffles teve a mesma idéia que eu, esse sem vergonha. Vamos dar alguma privacidade a eles, sim?

Remus sorriu.

- Você não presta, Sirius Black.

- E você me ama exatamente desse jeito, Remus Lupin.

- Sem tirar nem pôr - Remus respondeu, sem titubear, ao que recebeu um beijo apaixonado em resposta antes de ser puxado para o corredor. Não teve tempo de pensar no que estava acontecendo até estar, de alguma forma, pendurado no ombro de Sirius, sendo carregado para o quarto. - Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo! Padfoot, me põe no chão! Eu sei o caminho sozinho!

- Não, não. Você foi muito mal comigo hoje. Você sabia que a Pritchard sabia sobre nós, não me disse nada e ainda ficou me provocando!

- Eu não estava te provocando!

Sirius o jogou sobre o colchão e pulou em cima, prendendo-o com o próprio corpo, fazendo uma expressão sombria.

- Ah-há! Então você admite que sabia!

- Ops... - Remus fez cara de arte. - Humm... Piedade?

Sirius balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando, enquanto começava a desabotoar sua camisa lentamente. Remus mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo uma nota mental para provocá-lo mais vezes.

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

Draco se acomodou atrás de Harry, segurando o capacete. Antes que Harry vestisse o seu, segurou sua mão, fazendo com que ele virasse de lado, na medida do possível, para encará-lo:

- O que foi?

O loiro acariciou sua bochecha demoradamente com as costas da mão livre, mordendo os lábios enquanto analisava aqueles traços tão conhecidos e encantadores que não se cansava de olhar: os olhos de um verde intenso e único, os lábios finos e convidativos, o maxilar bem definido e determinado... Saboreou aquela sensação de algo quente e reconfortante espalhando-se por seu corpo, de estar completo e seguro, coisas que só sentia perto dele. Depois de todo esse tempo, Harry ainda conseguia deixá-lo de pernas bambas e com o coração palpitante com um simples sorriso.

Dois anos. Fazia apenas dois anos que eles tinham começado a namorar e Draco sentia como se tivesse vivido ao lado de Harry por toda a sua vida. Ou como se sua vida só tivesse realmente começado depois que o moreno entrou nela pra ficar. Draco nunca tinha acreditado que um sentimento como esse pudesse durar tanto, mas a cada dia parecia descobrir algo novo dentro de si mesmo.

O relacionamento deles tinha amadurecido muito, mas ainda era tão intenso quanto no começo. E eles nunca abririam mão de certas coisas, como os passeios ao parque; as tardes debaixo da macieira; as conversas pela Internet como Príncipe e Anjo; as brincadeiras na piscina; os jogos e competições; as músicas... Valorizavam também gestos aparentemente tão simples, mas tão carregados de sentimento, como ficar de mãos dadas no cinema; deitar na grama do parque e olhar as estrelas; conversar até dormir; dormir abraçados; se olhar nos olhos quando falavam, ou simplesmente se olhar; sorrir; tocar...

Não que eles nunca brigassem. Eles discutiam, sim. E muito. Tinham idéias diferentes sobre diversos assuntos, tinham personalidades distintas, eram teimosos e cabeça-dura. Mas de alguma forma, acabavam se entendendo no final. Fosse com beijos ou com ataques de risos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sempre encontravam um jeito de entrar em acordo. E a reconciliação era sempre ótima, na opinião de Draco. Tinha que confessar que às vezes só arrumava encrenca para dar mais emoção ao relacionamento deles.

- Eu te amo - disse o loiro, não pela primeira vez, e acreditou em cada palavra que escorregou de sua própria boca.

Harry sorriu aquele sorriso maravilhoso que aquecia seu coração.

- Eu sei - respondeu, divertido, beijando seus lábios com ternura. - Também te amo - sussurrou, olhando fundo em seus olhos antes de se virar e colocar o capacete.

Draco fez o mesmo, abraçando-se a ele com força. Naquele abrigo seguro que o capacete lhe proporcionava, ele se permitiu sorrir tolamente, sem saber que Harry fazia o mesmo.

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

**--G-r-e-e-N--E-y-e-S--**

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

**--Oh-oh-oh-oH--**

**N.A.:** Arsínoe, lembrei de você enquanto escrevia sobre a adoção dos filhotes! E antes que me esqueça, aquele filhote deitado de barriga pra cima no cesto, bocejando, é o Bubles, e ele já é da Fê rsrs.

Pra não tomar muito espaço, resolvi postar os agradecimentos à parte. Só espero que vocês leiam!


	32. Notas e Agradecimentos

**Notas e agradecimentos**

…

…So this is the end...

…

Várias pessoas me deram idéias ao longo da fic, pena não conseguir me lembrar de todos. Mas eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que lêem, que revisam e que me incentivam, me dão forças, me dão carinho, me defendem com unhas e dentes ou me dão alguns chacoalhões e puxões de orelha... eu amo todos vocês, muito obrigada mesmo. Essa fic me trouxe vários amigos, pessoas incríveis, maravilhosas, e eu vou sempre ser grata a vocês por acompanharem, muitos desde o primeiro capítulo! Através dela, eu conheci pessoas e histórias reais, pessoas que se identificaram com a fic e que me ensinaram que uma história nunca é apenas uma história e que é impossível um autor não se despir de todas as barreiras enquanto escreve.

Line, lembra de quando eu te mostrei os primeiros capítulos de GE, qdo ela ainda era um bebê, e nós surtamos juntas, pensando em como seria divertido desenvolver a história e imaginando qual seria a aceitação da fic? Lembra que eu falei que teria que me contentar com uma repercussão muito menor que minhas outras fics, pq afinal o fandom slash é bem menor? Foi surpreendente, não foi?

E você, Fê? Lembra dos primeiros e-mails que trocamos? De quando você perguntou o que mais, além de DM e DB, eu já tinha escrito e eu, morrendo de medo da sua reação, falei de GE? E em pouco tempo nós já éramos grandes amigas! Eu nunca vou esquecer do quanto você me ajudou. Quantas vezes você me fez sentar e reescrever cenas ou enriquecê-las! Sem você, Green Eyes não seria a mesma. E não adianta fazer essa cara! É a mais pura verdade!

Bárbara, você foi minha primeira reviewer! Você se lembra disso? Eu lembro.

Mas, é claro que se eu for citar nome por nome aqui, vou precisar de mais alguns capítulos.

Bem, eu gostaria de me desculpar mais uma vez pela demora para atualizar e agradecer pela compreensão de vocês. As coisas saíram do meu controle conforme a fic tomava proporções muito além do que eu tinha previsto. Foi maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador receber tanto retorno. Quanto aos reviews, eu sei como vocês sentem falta das respostas e eu sinto falta de respondê-los, mas infelizmente não consigo mais retomar de onde parei. O que posso fazer é me comprometer com vocês a responder cada comentário a partir de agora. Só peço que não se esqueçam de logar antes de comentar, ou pelo menos deixar um e-mail, pois eu ainda não aprendi a fazer feitiços rastreadores ;P

A todos os que comentaram o último capítulo, meus sinceros agradecimentos: **AganishLottly**, Mewis Slytherin, **brian white**, Sam Crane, **Brunu**, tachel, **Felton Blackthorn**, Sy.P, **Alis Clow**, Nana Waffle Poste, **Ivinne**, gutinha, **Lis**, Mistery01, **Cin**, Lii. alice., **Sarih**, Lindsay Lestrange, **- thalita.**, Bibis Black, **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, Dark Princess, **Reh Brown**, Sakuya, **Ana Carolina Zatta/ Maga**, Northon Spears Malfoy, **YUmi-nii**, Samantha, **Hermione Seixas**, **Ana Paula**, Paula, **RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST**, Harumi-Sama, **msmdhr**, Marck Evans, **Dana Norram**, Karla Malfoy, **Eowin Symbelmine**, biancaw, **juaum**, Laura Piovesan, **Cah Munchen**, Yellowred, **Solly**, kamila malfoy, **lya**, Tallentiertgould, **Dark Wolf 03**, o.O Fabi - chan O.o, **BetahBentes**, Mari Malfoy, **Mione de Avalon**, Nynph, **Anastasia K.**, Dani Potter, **Lena**, Dieggo, **Carolzita Malfoy**, Uyara, **Mikke Malfoy**, Momo-00, **Arashi Kaminari**, Ainsley Haynes, **lovecandy**, Patty Potter, **Lady Yuuko**, Lucas Mello, **Mr.Marple**, faaakestar, **Bruno Malfoy**, .lee., **Luna Pietra**, GêBlack, **Patrick**, Naira, **Marcela**, Sil17, **Tety Potter-Malfoy**, Elizabeth Bathoury Black, **Deepysa**, Camy, **Danee Black**, jeniffer malfoy, **Carol**, Kau Potter, **Sophie Huston**, Bianca Black, **Cherryx**, Pekena, **Kalyl Clyve**, Rafael9692, **Mimi Delacour**, Rapousa, **Sophia D.**, Isis, **Nando Potter**, Lara-chan, **Gabri Chaplin**, Daia, **N.Shibboleth**, Mr Malfoy **Kinney**, walk, **Luna **, (w)mila, **Popkin** e Dollua. Obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanharam quietinhos, também. Se vocês acompanham é porque apreciam o que eu escrevo e sou muito grata a isso.

Por favor, não deixem de comentar! Façam um esforcinho, pelo menos! Eu gostaria muito de responder a cada um de vocês que acompanharam a fic, de agradecê-los individualmente.

Antes que vocês perguntem: não, não vai ter continuação. Eu não tenho idéias, não tenho tempo, não tenho _coragem_ de assumir _outro_ compromisso com vocês. Seria uma responsabilidade muito grande. Sem contar que a qualidade das continuações tende a cair e eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Seria frustrante, tanto pra mim quanto pra vocês. O que eu posso tentar fazer, conforme as oportunidades forem aparecendo, são cenas extras, pequenas e acabadas, dentro do universo de Green Eyes.

Devo ainda informá-los que estou removendo os dois "censurados" do meu profile e re-postando na nova conta que criei aqui no site: **Amyzita**. Pode parecer paranóia, mas eu não quero arriscar ter meu profile apagado de uma hora para outra, por isso vou postar todas as minhas fics que contenham lemon na nova conta. Já tem uma postada, "Coisas em Comum", escrita para um desafio do PSF. E eu tenho mais algumas ceninhas extras prontas também e pretendo postá-las em breve.

Hey, isso não é um adeus! É só um "até logo"! Beijos e muito, muito obrigada!

---

**N.B.:** (torcendo o milionésimo lenço num balde ao lado da cadeira) Além de ser o fim, vou sentir muita falta disso tudo aqui. Nem sei o que dizer, nem o quanto agradecer a todos...

Passamos por muita coisa junto com todos esses personagens... Foi uma trabalheira sem fim mesmo, e tudo foi muito gratificante. Por inúmeras vezes tivemos dúvidas, apertos, fizemos pesquisas, pegamos palpites, lemos um monte de coisas pra nos inspirarmos... Ouvimos muitas musicas, pesquisamos as letras... ficamos madrugadas e mais madrugadas rindo de bobeiras, comentando dessa fic e de um monte de outras! Choramos, ficamos esgotadas, noites e tardes inteiras na net...

Tanta coisa aconteceu! Por causa dessa fic, eu conheci pessoas maravilhosas, de todos os lugares. Fiquei amiga de um monte delas também. E conheci pessoalmente muitas delas. Uma das mais emocionantes foi ouvir do telefone "estou indo pra aí!".

Acho que de todos, eu fui a mais sortuda. Além dos amigos que fiz, e de ter a honra de ser convidada pra ser a beta (o que acho que não fui, e só dei 'bicudada' em tudo), acho que foi uma coisa indescritível poder participar do nascimento e da criação dessa história linda que foi Green Eyes. Que foi não!!! Que é! Por que além dela, ainda temos um montão de extras, feitos e no forno!

Caramba... acho que como beta, tenho que pedir desculpas pelos erros e falhas, agradecer a receptividade de todo mundo, os reviews, o respeito, o carinho e tudo mais de todos os que acompanharam a história... E é claro, tenho que agrader (e reverenciar) a queridíssima Amy! (MEGA PONGA) Moça, tu ruleia. Tu owna.. Tu é demais! Além de uma pessoa maravilhosa, vc é mto talentosa. E eu sou sortuda pra caramba por poder ler tudo o que vc divaga e acaba escrevendo!

E no mais, espero que todos possam ter se divertido muito espionando nosso casalzinho lindo, e os deixando a sós nas horas corretas (puxa a orelha da Amy).

Ah, e o cachorrinho barrigudinho é meu. (aperta o Bubles)

Obrigada a todos! (pongas)


End file.
